


Claws of the Wastes

by ClawsoftheWastes



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 1, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Fallout 4, Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Backstory, Blood, Blood and Injury, Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), Character Death, Character Development, Deathclaws, Developing Friendships, Dialogue Heavy, Exposition, Fallout Video Game References, Heavy Angst, Historical, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Minor Character Death, Minor Character(s), Moral Lessons, Near Death Experiences, No Sex, No Smut, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), POV Alternating, POV First Person, Plot, Plot Twists, Regret, Revelations, Revenge, Suicide Attempt, The Prydwen (Fallout 4), Torture, Vault 101, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 28
Words: 201,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClawsoftheWastes/pseuds/ClawsoftheWastes
Summary: The nuclear Fallout left the world broken, the year is now 2307. Revenge and Loss has plagued everyone at one point. Heroes and Villains have come and gone, made by these losses of revenge. It always ends the same. This story follows John as he's goes to save the past, maybe even himself. Everybody always says that a Deathclaw is the worst thing out in these Wastes, after all.
Kudos: 2





	1. Savior

In the year 2307 the Capital Wasteland remains the same as ever. Dust Storms and death spread its tainted ground. This current storm seems to be one for the worst. It's that time of year again after all, raiders and various wasteland creatures seem to come out in endless numbers during these storms.

A band of raiders prowl these storms ready, waiting for some unfortunate prey that may be a wastelander or some poor mole rat.

They kill only for sport and joy is absolutely despicable!

These “Monsters” are a true filth to these waste not any of the wasteland creatures, The storm seems to have picked up as the journey want on, Waiting and watching as a group of four raiders seem to have held up some unfortunate duo forcing them upon their knees in the middle of the road facing the ever so fading sun. The odds were not in their favor it was four against two and these wastelanders seem to just get by.. barely, just like everyone else. Except these raiders they get everything by taking everything. A figure watched from on top of a cliff unable to be seen past the flurry of dirt and grime through the air.

The raiders tied the hands of their two unfortunate captures and searched them taking whatever little caps they had if any.

The bright amber eyes watched every move these raiders made their leader wore a makeshift, jury-rigged set of armor made out of street signs and rebars with what? 

Human skull top shoulder pads, obviously all show. The other two wore the typical mishmash of various cloth and metal bits not that we should expect any sort of decency or integrity from this bunch. Unable to hear what they were saying, the figure crept forward using the dust as cover moving as quickly and elegantly as one can in a Sandstorm. Closer than they possibly wanted to be, should have just kept going..why stop for these people this happens all the time! What are two more dead wastelanders going to make in this Hell? Waiting, watching behind a rock cover from the storm and from sight. What is even the plan?

The “leader” swung their saw blade covered bat around the heads of the two captures, scaring them too bad maybe it's a good thing they are blinded feeling only the rush of wind from the swings. 

“This sorry couple will make good caps, turn them in put a collar on em” 

Slavery? They still do that here? Shouldn't be surprised actually no rules in the Wastes never will be. The other three raiders just nodded in unison they must be absolutely terrified of this man, given his wicked smile he must find pleasure in tormenting others especially if he is going to get paid.

Suddenly one of the raiders shot in the storm causing the two captured Wastelanders to jump on the spot, all the raiders began laughing like maniacs 

“Damn stray dog trying to..”

Suddenly pausing as if listening for something she held her hunting rifle up, cocking her head staring into the storm where the dog was

Holding her other hand up in a fist as if to tell them all to quiet down all but the sounds of the storm and quiet sobs of the soon to be slaves. Then a pack of six vicious dogs came jumping out of the abyss of the storm; two managed to catch one of the raiders before they could react. Fortunately for them the fancy bat leader hit those two across the neck in one swipe causing them to be thrown back letting go of the “Unfortunate” raider they got a hold of. That makes two down as the other four circled around the two captors only able to hear the growls and pats of the paws against the sand. In an absolute panic the man who was tied got himself up and began running into the storm. 

Does he realize he just left his wife? Unless they made a plan.

The dogs started to give chase then turned their attention to the wounded raider who was now incapacitated due to her leg being bit open..and her rifle got jammed perfect! What a stroke of luck, one of the other raiders got pounced and knocked down bit right on the neck killing him instantly, their leader just seemed disappointed he didn't do more work not that he was dead.

Tis the raiders life no one will miss him. The remaining dogs focused on the leader once again not even realising his other soldier left him for dead and the woman who was tied up is nowhere to be seen, when did that happen? In a sudden action all the dogs turned together to see the hooded figure behind the rock watching the whole situation and was watching the whole situation, waiting for an opportunity and now looks like the time to shine. Standing up from the lowered position behind the massively bolder they made their way to the four dogs, they all charged in unison and all died in unison with a fatal slash splitting the majority open upon the sand.

Turning their attention to the raider leader trotting at them at full speed ramming into him knocking him upon his back making him lose the wind from his lungs and tossing the bat aside.

“What have we here? A raider with all these numbers dead or left him?” Said raider was still trying to recover from the bashing he just received, 

“Fuck.. you” he managed to breathe out. 

Just got a laugh out of our hooded figure 

“I don't believe you are in a position to play big shot here, look around you all your people are dead and your “Slavery” plan failed and those wastelanders are most likely dead” picking up the raider from the neck and setting him back down.

“What the Hell are you?!”

The hooded figure turned around and walked into the storm.

“That is something you don't want to know, I'm pretty sure least.

Good luck getting out of the storm” 

No reason to kill him, he's beaten and probably won't be making it anyway.

Looking at the way the man ran to the figure made their way in that direction coming across a building along the road, the storm getting even worse, peeking their head inside they found.. nothing an empty kitchen. Squeezing into the doorway creeping through the kitchen and entering a living room of sorts, eyes adjusting to the dark, there was one of the raiders, the one whose leg got all ripped open from the attack from the dogs.

Holding her rifle shakingly she spouted 

“Who the fuck is there! I heard you creaking” 

pausing for a moment behind the doorway

“Are you sure it's not just the house being old?” 

Before making their presence known and darting past the doorway.

“What the hell are you saying, who are you?”

“That is really none of your concern, I recommend putting your gun that doesn't even work down before this gets nasty”

In a moment of thought she threw it down 

“There it's fucking down! Fucking piece of shit doesn't work anyway” but then she thought 

“Wait..how did you know my gun quit working?”

Lurking in the corner standing ever so vigilant

”I saw the whole ordeal, the capture of that couple and the dog attack. Your leader lives you know” 

She almost seemed mad at that news punching the wall and then giving a pained grunt.

“Fuuuck my leg, it's really messed up I'm struck here.”

The figure walked closer, tall and imposing inspecting the wound.

“Hmm well you know I would help you out, but you are a raider the scum of the Wasteland you do not deserve help.”

Looking her straight in the eye but she couldn't tell oh no the hood and robe kept their whole body and face hidden, they meant everything they said. Her face just fell at that even if it was true did she deserve to die like this? Probably. 

“Tell you what” pulling a stimpack from a satchel under their robe. “I am not a monster like you however if you want to live, you must work for it.” Tossing the stimpack out the window behind the couch the raider was on. 

She looked at him with disgust and hate “You motherfucker! Can't just give it to me!”

“No, you must suffer like those you make suffer, get a taste of your own medicine and maybe it will set you free”

She tried to get up but couldn't, not even a little bit.

“I can't even get up you bastard”

“Well guess you will die then” making their way to the kitchen again “Best get moving, I'm going to find that couple and once I do I'll be taking that stimpack back, assuming you haven't found the strength to pick it up” 

Before she can even say anything the hooded figure left with a grin satisfied with the outcome of that and only they would know that.

Making their way down the road they heard a scuffle, a barrel fall, wood break sounds exactly like a fight rushing over there. It was the raider who had run away fighting a gun from the woman who disappeared. Not wanting to watch this the hooded figure made their way behinds the building and in one swift action pierced the back of the raider making sure not to hurt the woman he gasped and gurgled and she screamed bloody murder pulling the raider back and throwing him to the ground our hooded figure leaned down introducing himself before she could even comprehend what happened 

“Hello ma'am, my name is John and I'm here to assist you.”


	2. Resurrection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! These whole few chapters were just an idea I had. It wasn't really supposed to take off as much as it did. I've done little in terms of changing these starting chapters. I want people to see me improve and actually form everything into a concrete idea.

She froze for a moment. Why did this hooded figure help her? Was this just a trick from the raiders, no it can't be they just stopped one from potentially killing her. Gathering herself and using the broken shed wall to stand up as the hooded man? Backed up given her space. 

“Well John thanks for the help but why? You could have kept walking and what is with the robe and hood?” She asked to check herself for any injuries.

“Well..that I'm not at liberty to answer, what I can tell you is I must hide myself or some mistakes may happen.” He gave a sigh continuing as it didn't answer her question. “See some people have been and are looking for me I rather hide myself then have any chance of drawing attention to myself” 

That wasn't entirely a lie either turning towards her again,

“What is your name? I don't imagine we will be in each other's vicinity for long but for now we should get to know each other, not confirmable” she looked down at her wrist, she was still tied!

“My name is Catherine but majority just called me Cat” 

“Well Cat let me help you with those” in a fast swoop he cut the bindings not even given her enough time to see what it was with. 

“Now then let us find your husband shall we?” As he made his way out the door.

The first thing Cat took note of was the way John walked it was unnatural, she paused a moment 

“Um..John, why is it you walk so unnaturally, it's hard to explain.” What a strange question to ask at a time like this. 

“Cat if you must know, I suffered from an injury I endured long ago that ruined my leg and that is all you need to know” He kept walking through the storm “Are you not concerned for your husband? My walking ability and me in general shouldn't be what you worry about” 

Cat wore a tank top with a pair of brown army pants, brown combat boots perfect for the weather at least. 

“Do you not have a weapon?” John inquired after inspecting her person, she crossed her arms as she walked turning her head as her brown hair flowed 

“No I don't, those damn raiders took my 10mm and I was blinded then so I have no clue who did that” 

“I see, well I should be able to keep us safe” 

“This is one of the most crazy storms I have seen, why is it not ending?” Holding a shoulder up to block her eyes from getting all dusted up. John did answer, yet he knew why this storm was particularly the worst it was.. unnatural, he just kept walking trying not to outpace his new companion, a follower of the situation. 

Why is he even helping this woman, he could just leave and forgot it all. Perhaps he is too deeply involved now, maybe he wants some entertainment maybe..just maybe he is lonely like he would ever admit to that! 

They came upon a road with a sign they could hardly make out (Springville Elementary) and the school itself not far off from the sign 

“Oh fantastic! It's a raider stronghold” you could just hear the excitement in John's voice 

“Wait how can you tell?” As Cat went to the ground to avoid her chances of being seen. 

“You see the symbols and various works of “art” around the walls?” they walked up to the front door which was..locked of course it was! “ You don't suppose your husband be stupid enough to run into a raider stronghold, do you?” She was almost offended he would call him “stupid”

“How can you make such an..” then John cut her off “You need to remember that he cut and ran when you could have used him most, though you did manage to escape at least”

Giving a sigh “We will find him don't worry” she never had thought before but not she was confused “Why do you even care so much? We are just random wastelanders..” he thought a moment “My reasons are my own, I don't need to justify why I am risking myself for you two just know I Hate raiders” 

“OH GOD, SOMEONE HELP!” 

They suddenly heard from the back of the buildings Cat lit up 

“That is him, I know that voice!” 

Without questioning John gave a nod and made his way to the back of the crumbled over school. Stopping Cat from just running in and getting herself killed and quietly said

“You cannot save him if you are peppered full of lead now can you?” Letting her go with a look of determination she couldn't not see. “Listen he is down by those lockers, they have him gagged again but I know he is there it's where the voice came from” 

She looked so defenseless right now.

out of nowhere a raider turned the corner and saw then before he could even say a word John picked him up and slit his throat in such a quick motion Cat took a second to realize what happened, she didn't see what he did it with even.

“Well that was too close for my liking, they will know he's gone soon we need to hurry!” John threw the body down gently enough to not make any noise. 

“Oh my God he's actually dead, I saw the whole thing, you couldn't have warned me?” 

Ignoring her “Look he has a revolver pick that up and prepare yourself, we are going to save your husband.”


	3. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!

Without any warning John burst into the middle floor of the dilapidated school landing upon one of the raiders sitting at one of the desk lost in time, knocking it over along with the raider standing over her he gave a wide slash across her chest leading up to the neck, there was a scream of fear and terror then.. silence.

One of the raiders yelled .“What's going on down there?!” 

From the third and final floor of the school cocking the barrel of his trusty sniper while waiting for a response. John and his quick thinking said in a voice so unlike himself 

“Yeah man we are fine, this damn useless desk broke when I sat in it piece of shit!”

Shook his head behind the wall almost as if he was disgusted with himself for uttering such foul mannerisms. 

The sniper raider thought for a moment “Carry on then don't make such loud sounds, puts me on edge” 

Cat just sat behind the wall of the hole entering the second floor, she never followed John even tried to back him up. 

Swiftly he dragged the body of the one he ended just moments ago out behind the school as he did 

“You know you could be more useful or I don't know get ready, in case something happens.” She shook with the revolver in her hand.”I..never been in a situation like this, what if I get captured again or shot?” 

John gave just a sigh “Yeah and what if I wasn't here you let your husband just die for what because YOU are weak?”

She got angry at that before she can get out her rage a raider came outside the wall and saw then able to yell 

“Intruders! Your dead meat sack!” 

Before opening fire with his jury-rigged pipe assault rifle. John pushed Cat to the side having her fall over and avoid the flurry of bullets completely but he was hit in the back completely and seemingly unharmed by the single shot..cover has been blown.

Charging the raider against the wall holding him up and grabbing the rifle in one action, gave him a growl and flipped the rifle around by tossing it up and catching it, he held the barrel of it and hit the raider across the face with the sharp metal part of the stock, left, right, left, right over and over till his face was just a cranium of red jelly.

Letting go of the body and letting it flop to the ground the rest of the raiders came charging through that hole in the wall.

Cat finally found some courage to actually do something and shot at the first one she saw obviously missing but it's the thought that counts.. usually at least. 

Cat made a mad dash for the back of a trash can as John reversed sides of the raiders, one wall between him and those cutthroats and they had him surrounded..the poor bastards. 

“We have the high ground and the numbers you “Hero” can't win this one we will tear you apart!” 

John threw the now useless rifle as it's out of ammo, what a shoddy piece of work. John leaning against the wall opposite of about seven raiders told then 

“The fact you are talking and not shooting tells me you are scared, are you scared? Because you better be, now I will allow anyone who values their miserable life no matter how minuscule now to walk out of here, drop your weapons and leave I will let you.” 

The raiders all murmured to each other the one with the sniper finally spoke up “And what happens if none of use leave we still have the numbers you know dumbass”

Without skipping a beat “You all will die” you could hear the rattling of some of their chunks of armor “I've already taken out some of your people and will continue to do so, I just want your prisoner the man you have held up by the lockers.”

The sounds of loading guns soon filled the room as the sniper signalled then all to flood through the wall. Signals then to stop he asked “What could you possibly want with that sack of shit?’ 

“I don't need to answer myself to you scum, I've grown tired of this game, make a move already or leave.” 

Without replying the sniper sent three of his raiders out the hole and they all fell in a great swipe just as soon as they ran out an arm went one way and and a leg went another all the rest of them could see was a puff of red mist. John returned to his position against the wall 

“Are you done yet?” He asked mockingly 

In a shriek of anger the sniper shot at the wall hoping to hit their would be “enemy”. The remainder of the raiders began to second guess this guy one of them even said 

“Screw this I'm outta here!” 

Made a run for the wall which John quickly grabbed and held him in a sort of choke position. Attempting to grab at John's face to stop him from grasping him but couldn't find anything resembling a face. 

“But you said we can leave if we wanted to, you bastard!” In gasps of air and fumbling for breath 

“Oh I pity you sorry fool I did say that and no one took it before you tried to charge me and failed miserably, now that you are losing you want to run whatever happened to “we have the numbers dumbass”?” John turned towards Cat still holding the raider by the neck “You been no help so far so here's what I want you to do, kill him”

“John I..can't he's helpless you can't expect me to just” 

He cut her off “This is the same man who would slit your throat in your sleep, the same man who would sell your husband and your to slavery for a few caps. This monster kills and pillages the innocent and will continue to do so because people are afraid..not anymore” 

She knew there was no point arguing she held the barrel of the revolver to his head but couldn't pull the trigger.

John had enough of this waiting; he took the revolver from her and held it to the raiders head moving him over to the other side of the wall for the rest of his friends to see and shot him right under the jaw causing it to burst and split in multiple directions. 

Pushing the body down John aimed at the other 3 taking them all out but the sniper who did an evasive maneuver out of line of sight, throwing the revolver behind him John gave chase. 

Cat sat behind the can almost frozen in the situation. The sniper threw his gun down once John caught up with him falling back and holding a hand out pleading for his life 

“Wait, wait please.you won okay? There is no need to kill me so I'll leave I'm done just don't kill me” the raider basically began to cry pleading for his life.

John just looked at him no differently than all the others. “Give me a good reason, why shouldn't I just gut you and hang you as a decoration on your own fortress?” He didn't move, just stood there bloody robes yet you still couldn't tell who he was.

The raider got his wits together “Because I'm the only one who knows how to open the cell where Mike is in” 

That must be the name of the husband, John considered for a moment “Very well you may open the cell then.”

“Does that mean I can live?” The raider asked hopefully.

John bitterly said “I never said that” 

As they made their way to the lockers going down the broken steps and crumbling floor tiles. 

Cat soon pulled herself together and followed quietly.

They all arrived at their destination John stayed on the steps and gestured to the raider to open the door. 

When in the hussle Jeff pulled a knife and grabbed Cat and held her against the cage before throwing her in with her passed out husband.

Circling around the room tossing the knife between his hands he said “Now I just got you to deal with “John,” he said mocking, 

John simply stood higher and didn't even flinch as he was charged at, moving out of the way as the raider ran into the brick wall knocking himself out. 

As John walked to the cage where both Mike and Cat were held he said “Incompetent and tempered, not a very good combination don't you think? Let's get you two out of there, do try and wake him up.” 

John took a look at the maglock and the terminal. 

“Looks like it's some kind of password,” Cat pointed out. 

Crouching down John began guessing words Meat Sack, no, Rat Meat, no, Raider Boss, no all too easy.

How about Dumbass Wastelanders, yes! and he was in aside from various entries about before the war there was just the lock control upon opening it he stated 

“I'm honestly appalled and baffled these buffoons could even set up a terminal, let alone use one” 

“John,Mike isn't waking up and he seems pretty hurt.” Cat almost cried as she got that sentence out.

“Let me see him” as she pulled him out of the cell.

Taking a syringe out of his pack John stuck it into his arm 

“There that should fix an internal and external pain , he should be up shortly.” 

“Okay thanks John, for everything but..what about him?” She said pointing at the still knocked out sniper raider.

“I have a wonderful idea!” John said excitingly.


	4. The Returning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4! More of the same, exposition and set-up.

John dragged the body of the now knocked out raider, unloading his sniper while Cat tended to the cuts and gashes on Mike. 

“Cat is he even alive?” As he closed and locked the cell door. 

She rubbed her hands across her face “Yes, just give us time please?” 

Slouching down John sat in the corner “Of course we must wait out this storm anyway.” Keeping his cloak up so she cannot see as he checked himself for wounds and managed to pull out the bullet from his upper back lucky it didn't penetrate too deep. 

“Do you..need any help?” She asked while on her knees cradling Mike's head on her lap. 

John almost considered it as it had been seemingly ages since anyone had cared about his well being, he had been alone for so long. He shook his head as there was no way she could find out who he was. Helping him would surely do exactly that. 

“No Cat I'm fine just don't concern yourself with me” he was much more soothing and understanding it wasn't a snap of uncertainty this time.

“..what happened?” Was barely made out by Mike, you could practically see Cat jump from her position hugging him as he laid there 

“Oh my dear you are okay, right? You know who I am still? How many fingers am I holding up?” She held up three total fingers. Mike caressed her face with his palm 

“How could I ever forget such a beautiful face?” He grew sad “I am sorry I ran Cat I thought you would be right behind me but then you weren't..I thought I lost you”.

“Holy fuck would you two just shut it already!” The raider had woken up “You two are going to make me vomit”..

John simply tapped at the group as Mike finally looked at him 

“Cat there is a hooded thing over there” she hushed him 

“Mike it's fine that is John he not only saved me and you but also took out this whole gang of raiders..by himself” she looked back down at him “I didn't help at all and I'm very ashamed I was too scared to help you and protect myself and..” 

John stood up but not all the way he remembered to slouch down to appear at a normal height 

“Glad you finally decided to notice me Mike, please don't be alarmed by me and know I am on your side” he paused for a moment “If I wasn't you would be dead like the rest of these raiders” before going back to the secluded corner where he could watch everything and be away from everyone.

The raider began rattling the cell door 

“Great introduction are all fine and done you, two love birds are reunited now, how about I strike you a deal there John”? 

He scoffed at such an offer and idea like he would fall for that. Walking up to the gate and leaning against the wall, next to the terminal 

“Alright you raider scum, I'll humor you what could you possibly offer me?” It's almost as if he hadn't expected to have John play along. 

“WELL..” he said loudly “I will only whisper it to you John” considering a moment John leaned in just enough to hear what he was saying “I know what you are John, you think you hide it very well but I saw the way you moved you stopped hiding when that woman hid, I don't know how you came to be but I know what I saw you are a De…” 

Before John grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him against the bars.

Got a grasp on himself and calmly said “If this is your 

bargaining chip, it isn't going to work I have no ties to these people even if you knew or know who I am you will still die if you even think of giving me up, even if you are wrong you will join the rest of your folly in the ground and that is a promise” letting go of his new caged raider “I suggest you keep quiet if you want to live” 

Before walking to the terminal and entering a new password.Cat and Mike sat there silent waiting.. almost out of fear. 

“Now raider what is your name?” John asked typing in the new password. 

The raider spouted “Jeffery, my name is Jeffery” John finished the password 

“Alright Jeffery I will offer you a chance, a hope of freedom and of life” he left the terminal to face the cage once more “I will ask you a series of questions, you have seven chances the same number of letters in your name” he paused “Each correct answer will give you a letter in the password which you must decide what the word is based off that, understand” 

Jeffery gave a nod “Yes John I understand it's this or death isn't it” 

Giving his own slight nod “That be correct Jeff so play along, you even have an audience” he moved out of the way to let him see both Cat and Mike. 

“Your first question Jeff, how many raiders died today because you were too incompetent to give up?” 

Also as if he didn't expect such a brazenly out there question.

He tapped the bars thinking as if he didn't care for their losses. “There were seven stationed here, not including me.” 

Not even remorseful they are gone clicking one letter into the terminal 

“You are correct Jeff much like they were when they still breathed, even in death all they are is a number to you.” 

He hit the bars with his palm “Yeah and I'm not the one who killed them!” 

John went to tap the keys taking a letter back but didn't, it was almost a warning.

“I would keep your temper down, most people can't learn anything if they are boiling with rage now can they?” 

“Question two, why did you try to enslave these two in the first place?” 

Jeff quit his fit and answered as honestly as he could. “The other group of raiders here respected the idea of competition, they had captured them first but then those two escaped and we just thought they would been easy pickings”

John added another key to the screen “Ah, so you take everyone else's hard work even between raiders there is no honor” it seemed Jeff was getting the point of this 

“Who said you could judge us, it's the Wasteland there are no rules no justice.” 

This almost seemed to upset John “Oh Yes! Why fight the oppression and temptation when you can simply join it and ruin lives and rape and pillage all you want who the fuck cares anymore!” 

There was what almost sounded like a growl at the end of that. 

“John I don't think this is working” Mike decided to chip in finally. 

Snapping at Mike “When I want your opinion I will ask for it!” 

Jeff looked down at his feet and mustered the strength to ask sincerely “John..did you lose someone to a band of raiders?” If he wasn't covered in a hood you could see the rage in his eyes throwing the terminal off the table breaking it causing both Cat and Mike to flinch at such a loud crash. 

“HOW dare, you even insult me with something like that when you are one of them!” Looking past the bars he typed in the rest of the keys “But you know what? I am better than you, unlike you monsters I have learned from what I have been through.” 

Surprised to say that at least it actually opened the lock as Jeff stepped out “Ironic you call me a monster isn't it?” John let him walk up the steps into the wall past the bodies now buried under the piles of dust

”Yes it is ironic now be gone go ruin someone else's life” 

Without even replying Jeff ran off into the storm and never looked back. Looking back at the couple who is partially amazed and fearful at the same time 

“Well you two there is where I bid you farewell, you should be safe to end up wherever you came from. Hopefully it's not far for your sake” 

He began making his way up the steps before Mike called out “Wait John why don't you come back to our town with us? Come stay at our home. It's the least we can do to repay you and give you time to rest up and recover for the road seriously on us.” 

Cat went in as well “Yes John we must give you something, come stay with us let me cook for you and we even have an extra room!” 

He thought for a second but then eventually gave in “Fine, fine I will stay with but only for a few days then I'm gone no exceptions!” 

No sense making excuses at this point and it's been long since he stayed with any company as odd as it's going to be. He's going to get a meal and a bed for a few days hopefully and getting appreciation for saving someone is always welcome. 

“Alright you two, where do you live exactly?” 

The couple looked at each other and then back at there hooded friend “Not far from here funny enough, a town called Megaton”


	5. Homestead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5! Introduction to Megaton and some people. The beginning of our first-person perspective. It was originally just an idea here and it ended up sticking for the entire rest of the story, after the next chapter.

We made our way out of the schools back opening once more, leaving this cursed place behind after all the storm seems to have died down, much like those raiders before us.

More from me I was the one who took seven lives to save two, this is the way of the wasteland I wouldn't have it any other way. 

Cat and Mike are two strangers for all I'm concerned with, yet I'm the fool who took up their offer to stay with them, an outsider once again. 

As we walked the dust ridden roads of ole on our way to this town I never heard of, in territory I do not know, my search must be put on hold if only for a little while. I've maintained my “Class act” I know they wish to see my face and they never will, leave the one who saved them in the dark, unknown it's safest for us all.

I would be lying if I said I enjoy hiding, I don't but I also don't like being shot at oh wait that happens anyway. I certainly won't be able to enter towns, just as I am.

Cat and Mike were silent almost the whole way aside from a few directions and pointers around the area, and they were being truthful it wasn't very far. A town so close to raiders doesn't feel right, something else has to be going on.

We passed an old Red Rocket gas stop, with a tipped over Nuka Cola machine someone must have been desperate, yeah we all been there. There was a rusty worn down sign reading “Megaton” with a massive white arrow leading to the right on a man made dirt path just off the right of the Station.

“This is the pre-war town of Springville, the same town that once had that school we were at” Mike said crossing his arms looking at the rundown scenery and ruined houses. 

This was just some of the destruction this great war caused and everywhere is like this even my home, yet people are managing to survive. 

Cat pointed up the road past a row of houses “Up that cliff is the entrance to Vault 101, where the Lone Wanderer came out of all those years ago” 

They have Vaults here too? I know they were made before the war but I thought it was simple experimentation, very few vaults were genuinely there to save people. 

“Who is the Lone Wanderer?” I had to ask someone of importance with such a title like that. 

The couple looked at each other as if to come up with an answer as we made our way to Megaton following that handley little sign. 

“Well, that is not an easy question to answer they purified much of the water here and destroyed the Enclave” 

I stopped dead in my tracks. Enclave here? No, no it's a coincidence it can't possibly be the same ones who...my thoughts were interrupted 

“John?” Cat asked almost caringly”Are you okay, I mean you just kind of stopped?”

I had to collect myself, continuing our truck

“Yes Cat I'm fine just, had a bad experience once is all” 

It was more than just one “Bad experience” it was multiple and I don't need them asking questions, at least not more than they already are. I heard them in front of me discussing me, they think I don't hear them but I can't fault them for caution, it keeps them alive. Our destination was just beyond a ridge of rocks. 

A massive metal structure was in our wake it was honestly, impressive! There was a roaming group of traders outside those massive walls, a Caravan with a Brahmin, and a couple of guards with the main trader himself. 

Cat and Mike ran up to the gates waving and the caravan as they passed, I trailed behind getting looks from all three of the members of that Caravan.. typical. A protectron stood at the entrance, mike went up to him “After noon deputy Weld” gave him a salute before the gate opened in a cross style. 

“Welcome..to.. Megaton partner, safest town around!” I heard the shocking and circuit buzz, clanging of metal as this robot turned and addressed me. 

I gave a solem “Thank you Deputy.” As I trailed behind Mike and Cat before they got stopped by a man in a brown duster and a sheriff hat, it was all worn and torn up and must have been made before the War. 

He stopped Mike and Cat before they entered town with an arm out looking at me with the question of 

“Who might you be stranger, not here to cause any trouble are you?”

I stopped a few feet from this man Cat and Mike attempted to say something before this sheriff noticed my bloody robes 

“What is that blood!” Raising his rifle up an old 5.56 Chinese assault rifle at me.

I scoffed “Awfully quick to aim a gun at a stranger, especially one who hasn't done any provoking action”

He began to second guess his action. 

Cat stepped in “Harden this is John! He saved me and Mike from a band of raiders to explain the.. blood” 

He put his rifle down considered 

“Okay, John but why the robe and hood?” 

Giving him the best answer I can “Harden you see, I have people looking for me mind you I am from an incredible distance from here in Nevada but, you see they are everywhere and it's safer for us all if no one knows what I look like” 

Mike finally got sick if this “Harden I've had a hell of a day can we just go home?”

“Fine but you John cause any trouble I will personally see to killing you myself” 

I didn't even bother arguing “I understand sir.”

Harden finally decided to let us in after threatening me, I let it pass as Mike walked into the safety of the walls the spread his arms out wide and did a 180 turn 

“Well John, welcome to Megaton! Our humble abode.” 

Cat stepped in next to him gesturing with two fingers “It's up that way to the left.”

I looked around getting my bearings, this place was smaller than I had imagined it consisted of many different ramshackle buildings held up by these long tall metal sheets and the buildings themselves were made of metal and looked secure.

“I am not going to lie to you two, I saw plenty of settlements but this is pretty impressive!” 

They seem pretty happy with that “So John would you like a tour or just go to our house and rest?” 

As much as I would have loved a tour I was already exhausted from my trip to the Capital Wasteland.

“I am sad to say but no, I am actually very tired if we could get to your home that be best “ 

They both nodded in agreement. Arriving at their house, it was a quaint shack pretty large though for only two people then I noticed the doorway it was pretty tiny, I doubted my ability to fit through.

Cat opened the door and gestured with her arm “After you John” 

Going past Mike I turned myself sideways in order to fit through the door and lucky for me I managed to fit through, and the interior was much larger than I had thought. 

“Here is our little piece of heaven!” 

Making their way in after me, I could see their house had at least two floors and this first entry room was a combination of a dining room and a living room of sorts. 

A kitchen was in the back corner and a set of metal handmade steps were past that. 

“Much cleaner and organized than I had imagined* The problem was I could barely stand in this room, hunching down more than I usually do. they looked at each other and smiled almost like they got some kind of approval from me 

“Here let me show you the room you could sleep in”

I gave a nod and followed them up the steps past the kitchen.

Their upper floor had a much more narrow walkway but it was serviceable, there was a corner with a table it had various scrap and weapon parts on it maybe I could throw them together something? Directly across from I'm assuming was their room they opened the door to mine. 

“This room was once our kids but they moved on, you can use it though.” 

I gave them my thanks and asked “This seems really suspicious I know but, is there a way I could lock this door? I plan on cleaning my robes here which means I'll need to remove them” 

They shook their heads but assured me “Don't worry we will be down in the kitchen making some food, celebrate not getting thrown into slavery you know” 

They made their way down the steps before I could even make my reply. I suppose they understood I wanted my privacy, I will not tell them what I am and I cannot and besides I best be leaving in a day or two. I went to the old bed and sat down, the first moment of respite I had since I crossed those raiders. I stood back up at full height even, this room was pretty large considering I was able to stretch even, maybe this isn't so bad after all. 

The room was basically vacant aside from the nightstand and the bed, there was also a chair in the corner by the door. Which I heard a creaking from the other side of my door, they couldn't possibly be spying on me right? 

I crept over to the door and opened it in haste. To no one's surprise Mike was leaning on the door, as I opened it he fell to the floor but caught himself. Before he could even make some excuse I asked him 

“Care to explain why you are spying on me” I wasn't all that mad nor shocked at the fact they tried to peek in on me which is exactly why I didn't do any of yet. 

He stutters for a moment before “I..I just wanted to check on you, but once I reached the door I kind of just froze, like I felt wrong just barging in on you.” 

I shook my head “So leaning against the door and listening was the best solution?”

He crossed his arms and looked at the floor “No I just stopped and didn't do anything, I want to know something about you sure but spying on you is wrong and I'm sorry”

Seeming to be genuinely apologizing I let it slide. I gave a sigh “Yes Mike I get it you want something, anything on me but sadly for you I'm going to keep the way I've been”

He somberly nodded disappointed “But eventually could you give you..give us anything to go on?” 

I just shook my head “No, I don't plan on staying that long, and I am not looking to make friends as much as I appreciate this hospitality, beyond anything you can imagine, I cannot simply risk myself and you both because you want to “know” something about me”

'Yes John I get it I do just, tell me something give me anything that can help me know you more because really we know nothing aside from my saved us and took out a gang of raiders single handedly!” 

You know what's fine! I'll give him something like “Fine Mike, fine I'll tell you something, one question only gives it to me.” 

He thought for a moment one question and that is all how could I be so cruel! 

“John, what are you exactly, I mean are you a mercenary or undercover brotherhood agent?” 

I almost had a cold sweat..is that even possible? I gave a slight chuckle “No, no Mike I'm not part of any big organization, or group I am alone a simple traveler.”

That answer didn't seem to satisfy him.

“Dinner is ready!” Yelled Cat from the bottom floor, looks like she is the one who saved me this time. 

Looking over at Mike“After you, we can continue this later if you like” I did that as a false sense of security I really didn't want to continue.

“Okay fine” as he made his way down to the dining room, I followed behind. 

“Well hello boys, hope you like the dish I cooked up it's my mother's old recipe” 

Mike seemed pretty happy about that “She always made a damn fine meal” Going to sit in one of the chairs.. which is where I have trouble. 

“You two know I'm unable to use this chair because it's too small, the floor will suffice.” 

They both looked confused for a moment and then set their forks down 

“John are you a Super Mutant!?” 

I could hardly hold back my reaction. It was so unexpected “HA! God's no you two, despite what it may seem I am not a mutant no.” setting the chair aside and using the floor as my seat.

“Damn it thought I was onto something” Mike said in between bites must have been starving. 

“So what is this, exactly?” I had asked because one wouldn't believe it. I am very picky about what I eat. 

“It's a Punga fruit,mole rat stew” Looking at the bowl I was almost unsure I heard of this Punga fruit before it is supposed to have incredible healing properties.

“Hey John how are you supposed to eat with your hood?”

“I have my ways don't you worry” Keeping my head down I managed to get a fork of this stew and it was..tangy and flavorful I never knew mole rat could taste this good!

I kept my other arm on the table and they both looked down and some of my skin was showing..they already saw no point in panicking. 

Taking another piece I gave my compliment

“This is a damn fine stew, and I saw you look, no point in hiding what you saw “ luckily for me my hands were still under the robe. 

My albino arm peaked through the arm of the robe as I rested my arm on the table. “At least you know my color now hmm?” I asked then and they didn't seem to know what to respond with, probably the scars that showed. “Don't tell me you two are stumped now?” 

They continued to eat just in silence. Mike finally spoke up “Well John, we didn't expect anything like that. Is the rest of you like..that?” 

Looking down at my stew I just gave them a simple “Yes”. 

Cat finally spoke up “So John..why did you even help us, I mean really why?”

I leaned back with consideration “I saw you needed help, I watched from a distance and I was going to leave I was, let the wasteland take its toll like it always does, then the dogs attacked and that really reminded me of a situation I was in once and I couldn't let these damn raiders make a single cap.” 

They finished their bowls and I was almost done myself. 

Cat pulled out a bottle of wine “Well thanks for the saving still, how about we celebrate?” Popping the cap on the bottle and grabbing a few classes she went to pour me a glass and I stopped her 

“I don't drink Cat ruins my insides too much” which was the whole truth I am not able to drink any sort of alcohol. 

Mike grabbing his glass protested “Well that is a darn shame, why don't you try to take a sip if anyone's earned it be you. 

I refused once again and simply said “I believe it is time for me to sleep anyway, I thank you for the dinner and I'm off to bed, see you in the morning but please don't wake me up.” 

They said their goodnights and I made my way up to my guest room.


	6. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6! The big reveal of our main character! Honestly I think I could have done this better. It's a big part of the story and wanted to get it out there sooner than later, plenty of things to be suspenseful about later.

The night quickly fell as I finally took the time to relax, Mike and Cat were still downstairs cleaning up I laid down on the bed which was just sizable enough to hold me it seemed made from welded on bits of iron an old mattress adorned with a quilt and pillow probably all this was handmade.

I got myself adjusted, my legs hanging off the edge touching the floor, I put my hood down and gave a sigh, I shouldn't be here right now I have someone to find. I suppose some little rest couldn't hurt either way and what if they discover me? I would simply leave like I planned anyway, never return.

A knock fell upon my door “John are you awake still? I got you some Nuka Cola you didn't drink anything as far as I knew.”

In a slight panic I rose up quickly and placed my hood back on.

“You may come in, Cat.” I looked over myself one last time to make sure I didn't appear any different, good enough.

I opened the door quickly, I hadn't wrapped my hand up once again and my eyes were visible which I didn't know till she told me or I should say notice. 

“Oh John your eyes, I never saw them before, what an interesting color.” 

I didn't know I wasn't covered there, I thanked her for the Nuka Cola and asked in the most polite way to be left alone. She agreed and left me in my room or their room I should say. Drinking the Cola before heading back to lay down. Setting the bottle on the stand next to the bed I made sure my door had been closed, glancing over it was as good as it was going to get.

Sleep soon took me, it was amazing I slept so well considering this was a foreign place, I had dreams of my home, family and what I left behind and what I will return to.

The morning came quickly, the small holes in the wall let in tiny slivers of sunlight, I remained laying there for the moment, it seemed Mike and Cat were still asleep.

I took the time to clean my robes off, incredibly risking everything I removed them along with my satchel, I had some water and a cloth for scrubbing, good enough I suppose.

I spread it out across the stand dabbing bits of water across the bloodstain, those damn raiders could have just given up.

I wasn't even worried about them walking in, too carefree of me. I managed to clean it to a presentable level as I gathered by things back up, I heard footsteps from outside the room 

“John, are you awake?” I heard Cat from the opposite side of the door. I wasn't even prepared, my robe was still drying.

“Yes I'm awake Cat, but I was cleaning my robe can you give me a moment?” 

I held a hand against the door just to be safe.

She backed up from the door “Of course John, I'll tell Mike and see you downstairs.” 

I was glad she understood, she could have just burst through that door and didn't. I put my robe and hood back on and made my way down the steps. 

Mike was already settled at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

“Morning John, you sleep well I hope? I'm not a morning person myself “ 

I told my good mornings and told them how I was surprised how well I had slept, considering the circumstances. “I hate morning as well” saying with a chuckle 

“I told Mike how I saw your eyes last night, amber color, very pretty.”

I quickly changed the subject “I appreciate the hospitality from you two, but you know I'll probably be leaving here shortly. I still have someone to find.” 

They almost seemed sad at that news 

“Shame John, I wish we could have known you more.” 

I told them this won't be the last time we see each other if I'm ever in the area I'll visit. Told them it is best I leave sooner than later. 

“It's okay, we understand, and we will see you when you get back and hey we will give you that tour” 

I gave my goodbye and asked if they wanted to come with me to the gate. They followed me as I left the town of Megaton, out to the Wasteland once more. 

Giving them a wave as I brace this hell more. 

I made my way through Springville ending at a river, just off the school which was once inhabited by raiders. There was a very prominent highway in the distance, It was all crumbled and broken, seems like a good place to see what is around 

I made my way around the river, past the batches of Mirelurk nest at the edge of the river bank the brown and barren wasteland..this place feels empty I was fortunate enough to not get attacked by those lurking crustaceans, they just watched me made no aggressive movements I made no effort to seem aggressive myself, I eventually went past all the dirt and grime up to the crusted and crumbled highway 

It seems to have some buildings on it at once. 

I got closer and began climbing my way up the slope. The place seems abandoned doors open wide piles of rubble and scrap scattered all over. There was what appears to be four buildings total and a broken shack. I entered the first building on the right, it was put together much like the ones at Megaton except this one was falling apart and all rusted up.

Pushing open the partially opened door I could practically see the dust in the room, I ducked down to enter the single room shack. 

The first thing I noticed was a skeleton on a bed in the corner, it must have been here a while it was absolutely covered in dust upon further inspection. There was a stove, and a fridge across from the bed and a glass cabinet which appeared to be busted open.

This place seems to have been picked clean, the stove didn't even have a light. The rest of the building was salvaged completely, if it wasn't nailed down it was taken, not even a bent can could be found. I made my way out of the building going across the way I noticed a barricade of sandbags..there was a firefight here. Long lost shell casings of bullets littered this section of the cosway near another bullet hole ridden shack. “What the hell happened here?” I had asked but it was obvious a settlement being wiped by who? That was subject to find out. This was the building which was mostly destroyed, there was no door. It looked like a grenade went off in here.

Then I noticed it, there was an active tripwire on the floor, how though? Perhaps someone's taken over this abandoned shack show. 

With a quiet swipe I disarmed the trap and peaked in the building it was completely barren, old bloodstains were on the floor and wall perhaps those who fell into this trap? “Hands up!” I heard from behind me..of course it was all a trap, how could I been so stupid. I slowly raised my arms from under my robe, I had what felt like the barrel of a combat shotgun on my back, that would surely incapacitate me if not conflict some devastating injury 

“Don't move, don't speak and no funny moves” 

They pushed the barrel deeper into my back to get their point across.

“One chance, why are you up here you may speak.”

I was tempted to just turn around and gut them there but anyone who travelled the Wasteland knows, there are always more.

Playing along I stated “I came up here to get a better view of my surroundings, I am not from the Capital Wasteland. As for my scouring of the buildings, I saw cases of a gunfight. Here I wanted to put together what happened was all.”

“Curiosity is a dangerous thing stranger, didn't you get discouraged when the first building had nothing?”

It was then I realized they were watching me the whole time. 

“No I didn't come here looking for anything specific, or I should say I am no looter.” 

I must not have satisfied them with that answer because I felt them adjusting the shotgun to a better position for them with more stability once it's shot.

I took this as my chance, before they could react I spun around and grabbed the handle of the gun and twisted it out of their grasp.

This trigger was too small to fit any of my digits around, I cut my losses and tossed it off the freeway. After that they rushed into me and attempted to tackle me off, much to their dismay I didn't move an inch. 

That's cute I commented. Two more of these goons jumped from the rubble, they were waiting. Why face anyone directly when you can just jump them in a group?

They wore Brahmin hide leather and had a pipe and some rusty shiv as their weapons of choice. They looked like the chem addicts of Freeside, all dirty and covered in grime

“Look, the three of you don't stand a chance, how about you let me go and I don't have to string you up by your guts”

They had a crazy look in their eye, it was completely barbaric 

The one with the shiv lunged at me, in a very predictable manner not disciplined and blinded by recklessness. Stepping aside and pushing him by the head forward so he would fall off, but catching him by the shirt at the last moment, pulling him back and tossing him into the other one with the pipe causing them both to topple over. 

Unbalanced and untempered. Makes me really wonder how anyone ever dies to these freaks.

The one who once owned the shotgun came up and punched me right in the abdomen, I think it hurt him more than it hurt me.

He shook his fist with a “Motherfucker” as he backed up holding it, tripping on the sandbags and falling backwards with a roll just to top it off. I couldn't contain myself these guys were absolutely hopeless 

“Oh the only thing you three gave me was a laugh, I'll be going now, tootles.”

I didn't even bother waiting for them to recover. I made it about halfway to the slope then jumped off, they couldn't chase me anyway I just didn't want to give them any chance possible. 

I thought I would head back Megaton to tell Cat and Mike about these Chem lunatics. Not before finding that shotgun and placing it in my satchel.

As I approached Megaton I heard what was that? Gunshots but no that's impossible I was just here. I could see from the rocks leading up to the town the entrance had been blown open and...raiders patrolled the outside of the town. 

I couldn't believe my eyes had fallen just like that, it can't possibly be because of Cat or Mike right? No, no it was me they were here for me! 

But I wasn't there. I had left. I couldn't let this be. I used the rocks and boulders at the edge of town to break line of sight from me as the sun was setting and I was the last bastion of hope for this calamity. I would not fail.

I scaled the wall closest to the side where Mike and Cat were, I had a strange sense in me to make sure they had been okay, everything I did would be for nothing then.

I clawed my way up the wall and when I reached the top used one arm to skid down the side gently landing behind one of the many buildings,

I crept aroused the side and saw many of the townsfolk tied up and forced in their knees all in a row in the center of town. A few bodies of raider and Settlers alike lined the doorways and exits. 

I saw Cat and Mike and Harden all by each other. I would have to go around to be able to make a move.. running out would be certain death.

It was now I wished I took that tour navigation of a part of town.

I was unfamiliar with it while raiders patrolled wasn't exactly easy. I managed to get behind the Church of Adom where Cat and Mike were closer to. Then I saw Jeffery the raider I had let go in the school came back with a vengeance, a whole new gang. Flipping his bat from hand to hand 

“So Cat and Mike, I'll ask you one more fucking time WHERE IS JOHN!?” 

They looked up at him with rage and Mike even spit at him “John is gone you fucker, I already told you he left this morning!” 

Jeffery wasn't having any of this going to smack Mike that when I made my appearance.

“Hey fucker!” I shouted walking out from the safety of the building behind me. 

“You got something to take come on man, take it from me.” I stretched my arms out.

He looked at me with a sick smile before placing the bat upon his shoulder 

“Well, well Jonny boy glad you made it to the party” There will be no party I had thought, he went to swing back at Mike but stopped 

“Listen here John I am the one in control here, I demand you take your little robe and hood off and show everyone the monster beneath.”

My heart stopped a moment, this is it I told myself it was this or they would die . I wouldn't be fast enough to stop him from bashing Mike or Cat's brains if I had to give myself up.

I started to untie my robe robe from inside, first letting my tail hit the floor then unwrapping my claws and then my hands, moving on to my legs and moving down to the talons, I unbuckled around my shoulders and removed my hood.

Everyone saw what I was trying to hide, a monster of the Wasteland. I am John and I'm an intelligent Albino Deathclaw.


	7. Truth will set you Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7! Went back out of the first-person perspective. Was still trying to figure out what I wanted to do here. It goes back the next chapter.

Both the raiders and towns folk were absolutely appalled and just shocked to another degree, John was a deathclaw this whole time! That explains why he would be so secretive..

Jeff was almost as surprised as everyone else and he had apparently known. 

"Well John I can't believe I was actually right god damn!" 

Clapping his claws together "Well done Jeffrey you done figured it out, is this worth it exposing me to this shanty town confirming yourself even?" 

Jeff spun his bat around in one hand almost unsure what to do now, John just stood there arms down looking at him, he knew he was outnumbered. 

"Kneel for me lizard, I want you down and obeying your new master!" 

The sickest grin was on his face pointing the bat at John and lowering it along with him as he went down onto one knee. 

"Look at this everyone! Most powerful creature in the Wasteland just made into a little..bitch" empathizing the last word as he walked up to John who was still taller than him even while crouching.

"You say anything, I tell one of my men to pop one of these settlers" 

The raiders gathered around many of Megatons residents are still alive, only to become slaves. One of the raiders went up 

"Jeff man, we need to make this Deathclaw a slave imagine how many caps a talking one would get us?" 

They tied John up behind a pole with his arms behind his back Little did they know he could easily get out of this, he finally decided to speak up forming his plan. 

"Well Jeff looks like you won, I'm impressed and here I thought you were just some raider runt who ran like a coward" 

While they were gagging all the other would be slaves John remained untouched. Jeff didn't take too kindly to that tapping his bat upon John's head 

"You know I can't believe you came back fell right into my trap for an "Intelligent Deathclaw" you are pretty dumb" 

It was then John noticed that his tail hadn't been tied and was free to move once Jeff made his way to get the prisoners ready, as all the other raiders well..did what they do best, raiding. They went through the buildings rummaging and destroying everything. 

John managed to get his tail in between the bindings crossing his claws together, separating them enough to where he cut them loose without even making it obvious. 

It was too dark for anyone to see anything anyway but John could adjust to the dark, this helped in the escape plan and then the rescue, the next guard who went to him would be the first to die while they all had their guard down. 

Alas it finally happened one of the raiders went up, even putting their gun down to untie him to start the trek back to their camp. In that moment John thrust his entire hand into the throat of the raider decapitating them, he quickly jumped back and got into cover. It was time. There was another he counted twelve raiders including Jeff, he would fall last. 

Gun fire quickly broke out as chaos happened, people took that as the hint to make a move as nearly everyone made an effort to find some cover. John jumped from the top of a building, landing on one of the raiders with a satisfactory crunch!

The two unfortunate raiders who were near didn't even stand a chance, one got sliced nearly in half, the other fell and tried to crawl away and got their legs torn off before bleeding out in front of the bar. John saw some settlers hiding on the other side of the building, going over to them they screamed but he made a (shh) gesture with a claw and quietly said 

"Look I'm on your side alright? Now if I untie you three can you help the rest, I'll handle the raiders." 

They nodded out of fear as John swiftly but carefully cut all their bindings and went on his way.

A few of the raiders there their guns and ran out the entrance of Megaton screaming things along the lines of 

"Fuck this" and "I'm outta here!" 

So much for Jeff and his loyal followers 

John sustained a few bullet wounds while dealing with some more of the raiders, none of them were able to keep up with his speed and fury majority of them fell while he freed more and more of the townsfolk. 

Jeff had taken Cat and Mike to a corner of the walls near the gate, when John was scouring the area for any more survivors it be raider or settlers but the search was for different reasons, one was to kill the other to save. Jeff threw them both down, they were still gagged and bound. 

"If I can't enslave you two, you might as well be dead causing me this much trouble!" 

Going to swing his bat at Cat, Mike stood up and threw himself into Jeff knocking him off balance 

"Motherfucker! This is going to be so much worse for you now!"

Repositioning himself went to hit Mike, but then seemingly out of nowhere John jumped out of the darkness, tackling Jeff against the metal wall of Megaton, this was the last obstacle, 

John backed up and placed two claws in-between the arms of Jeff and held him up and gave him such a nasty glare, his amber eyes shimmering in the light of the night. He just gave him a growling beast in the end. 

Jeff pleaded for his life once more "Wait, wait John please this is all a big misunderstanding, I just wanted to scare you all no one needed to die" 

John scoffed at this, can you even believe this guy! Has the nerve to attack the town and then grows small once he's beaten again. John collected himself holding another arm up ready to absolutely gut this sad man.

"No, Jeff, there is no misunderstanding. I let you go. I let you live and what do you do? You come attack this town that I had no ties to. You force me to expose myself to everyone, you lose even more of your men and believe me when I tell you once I tear you limb from limb, I am going to find the rest of your people and they will all die, and there is nothing you can do. You want to see a monster, I will damn well show you one!" 

Before Jeff could even reply John went to slash at his head with the other hand..but stopped Jeff gave a sigh of relief, before John bit right into his neck and tore it back, Jeff tried to grasp the wound but life left him as quickly as his body fell. 

John looked back at Cat and Mike before shaking his head. This was all his fault and now they are terrified, much to his surprise Cat got on her feet and leaned forward at John, he leaned down to her level and gently removed her gag which was just a rolled up ball of cloth. 

"John I..am sorry" 

He replied "For what?"

She just cried "For everything, you saved us and made an enemy, came back and saved the whole town." 

He told her "No, Cat this was my fault, sure you two would be dead or worse. I let him go and that was my fault." Gesturing for her to turn around he removed her bindings, just like last time and here they thought it was over the first time. John helped Mike up and removed his gag. 

"Mike before you say a damn thing, I am in no mood for a lecture or a bashing. I didn't tell you I had my reasons." 

Mike stood up and brushed himself off "John..I am still processing everything, I'm grateful you helped us again but I.." he paused almost as if he remembered John was a deathclaw now."I'll keep it to myself we got people to help."

He couldn't agree more with a nod John helped them close the gate. Then suddenly a raider came out of the darkness with some kind of assault rifle, John saw it though pushing Cat and Mike out of the way but landing in the line of fire

He was hit with nine bullets total mainly in the chest, Harden came to behind the raider and blew their brains up from behinds then with a .44, looking over at John he laid there bleeding, passed out from the blood loss. 

Looks like it's their turn to save him.


	8. Ghost of the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8! We finally stay within the head and see through the eyes of our main character. This will be the normal from here on out, aside from a few scenes much later on.

I had a dream, a dream of being alone, lost and hopeless the details are scarcely there but it was of a life I once had different then this one, I was once nieve blinded to the bloodshed of the Wasteland, innocent in my own right then reality and loss struck me, back at my home…

I was awoken by a splash of less than present looking water, it was all blurry but eventually my eyes decided they wanted to work again. 

I saw a man he was in a doctor scrubs, must be Megatons doctor. It was then I had realized I was alive, I know it sounds ridiculous now but..I thought they would have killed me in my sleep. I was laid down upon my back, I saw they managed to place me upon two separate beds, my arms were tied on the metal poles on each side, my chest was wrapped in a massive white bandage, I'm assuming they got all the lead out of me. 

The doctor held a clipboard and kept a revolver on the table next to him, it was already loaded and ready to fire. Looking up at him 

“Don't suppose you would be willing to kill me after such a complicated procedure?” He wrote something down on the clipboard 

“No..um John was it?” I gave him a nod “I just wanted to be sure you weren't some beast I mean you are..err”

I stopped him “Oh Yes you heard the tale of a talking deathclaw and wanted to make sure they weren't just high on chems so you wouldn't die? 

He seemed almost on a different planet at this point, adjusting his glasses “Yeah I'm just trying to figure out if I'm dreaming or not” 

“I'm unsure if I even am to be honest”

He tapped his pen on the clipboard “John when I was operating on you, you talked in your sleep, you mentioned someone named Martha?” 

I'm sure he witnessed my face fall at the mention of that name.

I simply told him “Martha was my mother's name.” 

He took the hint then I'm sure. I looked at my wrist being tied and it was starting to actually get uncomfortable. 

“Hey doc, do you mind untying me? I get really uncomfortable in positions like this” looking straight I could see my legs hung off the beds even while they were combined.

He clicked the pen against his cheek before standing up off the stool he was on. “If I untie you, you aren't going to like..leave me a red spot on the wall?” 

I scoffed “I feel as if I should be offended by that, no doc I promise you I won't even lay a claw on you.. despite my appearance being that of one of the most fearful and dangerous creatures in the wasteland.” 

I don't think that made him feel any better but he did it anyway. He leaned over the bed and cut one of the ropes free and then quickly went back saying “You..can handle the other one.” 

Backing up in the direction of the revolver as I scratched upward on the other side. I placed my claws on my chest and laid there still.

I asked him how long I was out and he told me it was about two days and a half. I looked over at him after relaxing for a moment 

“Okay doc I'm not going to make any sudden movements alright? See I'm going to just sit up.” 

He leaned against the stand which held the gun still and gave me an uncertainty but “okay” 

I sat up in the bed allowing my talons to touch the ground and kept my arms on my knees. “See doc? No threat am I able to stand up to look at myself better?” 

He once again nodded and I slowly stood up, my chest definitely hurt but I'm sure that is just an after effect. I stretched each of my legs out and haunched down to his level with a 

“Thank you doc, what is your name?” 

He seems more relaxed when I'm not a towering reptile in his infirmary, “I am called Doctor Gone, because I make the pain gone.” He gave a light chuckle. “It wasn't my idea, the last doc here left when 101 did. So I stepped up, my actual name is Kenneth”

I thought for a moment “Well Kenneth, thanks for saving me and I would shake your hand but..I'm sure you know why.”

He gave me the usual telling me I was welcome and it was certainly an interesting experience. 

“How much do I owe you?” I asked assuming I would need to pay him, he put a hand up and told me there is no need, even though the raiders came here looking for me I still came back and stopped them that counts for something.

He told me that I should take it easy for a couple of days. The majority of townsfolk are calling me a hero, even more were wondering when I would wake up. I told the Doc I'm going to go find Cat and Mike, as if I couldn't stay with them again. I stepped outside practically squeezing through the door, this one way luckily bigger and wider than the majority I've encountered before. I held up a hand to block the harsh Wasteland sun from burning my eyes out.

From what I could see the town had mostly fixed itself from the raiders attack, few people walked the streets, even now I'm sure it weighs heavy on everyone. I leaned against the railing of the medical center with my hands, assuming everyone knew what I was now. I don't feel a need to hide but I can imagine I will be flooded with questions. 

Judging how no one was freaking out, word has spread enough. I saw Harden near the gates which had two people welding them back together on each side. He looked around and saw me, instead of yelling he gestured for me to go over to him. He said something to the other two working on the walls but I couldn't make it out. I kept my claws down the whole time as I made my way over to the entrance, up a small path on the hill. 

“Glad to see you are up and well John, though this isn't the circumstances of how we would be talk again” 

I was absolutely appalled at his response and concern I just had to ask. “Why the hospitality, aren't you tempted to shoot me, judge me a little, banish me from the town? 

He put down the welding tool and told the other two to keep at it while he made his way in my direction. 

There were children playing in the center of town and many of the damage which had been done to the buildings had seemingly been repaired. 

He wiped the sweat from his brow and asked me to walk with him for a moment along the wall. We reached the point where I had climbed over and slid down the other side with one of my hands leaving a very distinct gash in the metal of the wall.

“You came back and we were all wondering how you even got in, obviously it wasn't through the front I think we all would have seen that.” With a laugh he continued “This is all so surreal you know? Every instinct I have is telling me you are a monster, but here you are listening and understanding me..you do understand me still right?

I was just appalled like he assumed that I just turned into a normal beast? I just had to ask “Do you think i sort of just change, sort of lose my ability to speak and comprehend?”

I even made quotations with my index and middle claws for the added bit of emphasis.

He stared up at the gash I made sliding down that wall.

“You could have just walked away, you didn't need to come back, even if they were here for you it honestly wasn't your problem.” 

He was right it wasn't my problem, but it was my fault and saving Mike and Cat would have been pointless if I just let them get captured again. 

“I couldn't just stand by and let it happen, you took me in granted not knowing my true nature but still you trusted a stranger.” 

He leaned against the wall with a shoulder I'm assuming we are going to be here discussing for a while. I got conformable and decided to sit down by myself.

I slide my claws against each other “So..you aren't going to attempt to throw me out or have everyone try and shoot me at once?”

He shook his head “No, in fact it was my order to save you, I mean pull the bullets out and patch you up, that raider got lucky. It happens to the best of us.” He pulled out a handful of bullets from his coat pocket. “They had armor piercing rounds, very hard to come by these days I can see even against the hide of a deathclaw they devastate.” 

I was just.. amazed as much as them I never would have expected anyone to help me, especially after figuring out what I was. 

“You want to know the best part?” I asked Harden 

“What would that be?”

I clicked my claws on my right hand together “I didn't even come back because of the raiders, I actually came back to tell Mike and Cat about some junkies on a bridge just past Springville.”

He rubbed his chin “You mean you didn't even know we were under attack when you came back? You could have just walked away to save yourself the trouble.”

I stood back up “No I had to help, saving Mike and Cat would have been naught and I have a certain hate for raiders.”

Harden pushed himself off the wall and expressed “Who the hell doesn't!” 

“You know Mike and Cat helped get you in that infirmary, they checked on you for the first day constantly but you didn't wake up. You should go and see them. They are probably worried sick.” 

I held my chest for a moment, it still hurt being pumped full of lead even for a towering reptile.

“I'll check up on them. I should see how they are doing, maybe see if they hate me or not” I said with a nervous laugh.

“Agreed there John, they volunteered to hold your robe and bag that you dropped if you were wondering where that was “

“Thanks again Harden, I'll catch you later today hopefully.”

He walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder

“You are welcome to stay here as long as you need to recover, even a while after if you like we owe you for everything. Despite your appearance, speaking of. Don't worry we already went over it with everyone don't worry about hiding here not anymore.” 

I gave him a nod and turned around getting a feel for where I was. I made my way Mike and Cats home once more.

Hopefully the welcome will be just as warm as last time..


	9. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! More exposition and dialogue.

I received looks of uncertainty as I trotted my way to their house, as apparently they were home probably just trying to relax and reflect upon what had happened, and my grand reveal of course. They never could have imagined it, not in a million years who would suspect such a thing?

It's too late to go back now, I could leave but I'm honestly in no condition to travel, the last thing I need is to get captured or shot at with such an injury, even on my stroll from the medical center to their building made me feel exhausted.

Their ramp was all bent and had a few bullet holes, I can't help but look at all the remnants of the raiders attack and feel responsible. Arriving at their door I had this sinking feeling inside.I'm knocking on their door essentially as a different person er.. being. As plenty of thoughts went through my head I finally knocked after standing there deciding what I was going to do..why did I feel this way? Possibly because I didn't want them to know my true nature ever.

“Whoever it is, we don't want company.” 

That was Mike I heard “Mike it's John, I like to talk and I believe you two deserve an expansive explanation, plus you have my things” Just had to add that last bit in there legitimized it more I think.

His tone almost instantly changed “John wait really? I thought you weren't supposed to wake up yet, hold on I'll get Cat she slept in.” 

I heard from the other side of the door, they were discussing something but I couldn't make out what it was.

Cat opened the door and rushed out to hug me, she nearly tripped on the way out, I held my arms up as she wrapped her arms around me or attempted to at least my abdomen was too wide, she rested her head against the bottom off my chest taking mind of the bandage I've been adorned with. I kept my arms up to avoid any sort of accident, it was purely a reaction though honestly, I know how to be gentle with these talons of destruction.

“I didn't think you would ever wake up, we thought the worst as you were unresponsive and…” she let me go and collected herself “I'm just glad you are okay” looking me up and down, she joked “As okay, as okay can be” with a smile.

I would be lying if I said that I wasn't incredibly confused, even after finding out I'm a monster of the Wasteland she still keeps that perky attitude, I put my arms back down to a resting position at my inner thighs I had to ask.

“Why such a welcome, you don't hate me for what I am, what I had hid from both of you?”

Mike had slipped past Cat and opened the door completely as if inviting me back in once again.

“We had a lot of time to talk and process just, everything. We both concluded that despite that you are a Deathclaw” he gulped as if uttering such a word reignited that fear. He realized how that looked and regained his composure.

“You obviously aren't those savage beast that roam these waste, no you are more human than anything besides, we live thanks to you, it be wrong to hate you simply because you appear to be.. different” 

Speaking of different, his option seemed different. “You didn't seem to be thinking this way once the raiders attack no, you seemed to have had something you wanted to say to me “ 

He shook his head and gestured for me to enter the building

“Why don't you come inside John, we have a lot to discuss and as you if you don't happen to mind” 

I gave them a nod and entered the house once again, they seem to have rearranged to allow me to maneuver easier.

The dinner table and chairs had been moved over to the corner, more near the kitchen to the south of the stairs.

Upon the table was my satchel and robe and hood, all nice and folded up and cleaned it seems.

“I see you two gathered my things, Harden had mentioned you did, thank you for that.” I decided to take a seat upon the ground opposite to the seats they set up, they seem to have made enough room for me not to be claustrophobic, I leaned back and crossed my ankles almost stretching, this position didn't cause my chest wound to hurt as much.

They took their seats across from me sitting next to each other. I almost felt like this was an interrogation. I went through the contents of my satchel, everything seemed to be in order and that shotgun was even still here.

“So, I suppose there is no need to hide anymore huh? If there is anything you two like to ask me, I'll answer everything I can.” I almost instantly regret making that decision as they both shot off multiple questions at once, even asked them one after another before I could even answer the first one

I held both my hand up and told them to slow down and one thing at a time, I can't possibly keep up with both of them spouting over each other especially at such a rapid pace 

They apologized and I had Mike go first and suggested that they take turns, they agreed and got much more organized.

Mike started with “Okay John, why are you actually here I don't mean here in Megaton I mean in the Capital Wasteland, you say you came from Nevada.”

A fair request I feel. “Well Mike, that requires a bit of backstory that takes way too long for the moment. I can tell you however that I'm looking for someone err..doctor for reasons I don't wish to disclose for personal reasons.”

Cat stepped in and delved deeper “Do you know anyone to look for I mean, do you have a name or a location?”

I shook my head “That be a no I have no idea who I'm looking for, or where I'm looking for them”

It was Cat's turn to ask “So what makes you so different like, why exactly can you speak and a white color? Most Deathclaws here are the same shade of brown mostly to blend in with the Wasteland right?

I told them both “My residents or home you could say was a vault, I'm not disclosing the number I am sworn to secrecy there. I am an albino you could say incredibly rare and the fact I'm also intelligent makes me a walking miracle essentially. Our intelligence was an Enclave experiment from long ago, as far as I remember being told it was even before the war. It was F.E.V the same thing that makes super mutants?” That seemed to surprise them. “Neither of my parents were Albino like myself, I was simply hatched this way, it's happened a few times before but that was long, long ago, there is a whole society of us but we try to keep quiet and away from the prying eye of any Wastelander or human in general.” 

“But why make Deathclaws capable of speech? What even are you mutated from, like originally before the bombs destroyed everything?” Cat seems to have prepared questions beforehand.

“We are originally a Jackson Chameleon if I remember correctly, which is actually kind of crazy if you consider us now and originally we were made to fight in the war but none of us believe that.” There is a lot of superstition on our creation and no one really seems to know anymore all this is important is we are the devil of the Wasteland. “As for making us intelligent and sentient well, they wanted us to be smart enough to follow orders, but not smart enough to question those orders it backfired clearly and we peaked far above what they had originally intended, that was long before my time though it's only written in our own personal little history.”

Mike had another opportunity to ask the wide array of knowledge I'm sure he was seeking “So how is your society in comparison to say a regular deathclaw pack?”

“An interesting question there Mike” he seemed happy with that “Well very similar to packs of wild deathclaws we did have a sort of alpha male, but he was there for the leadership and guidance, not to have exclusivity when it came to having offspring, anyone in our society was allowed to have young unlike in regular packs where it's limited to say the strongest male and female of that pack for one example “ I had to think what we did that was so different in a comparison sake “Obviously we had a functional society, very akin to what humans would do, we had stores and jobs, various recreational activities and skills for fun, a system of law and our own little government and a schooling system.” I didn't think it was important to mention that I once taught in our own school, I doubt they would have believed me anyway, all this mention of home makes me wish I could go back..

They both seemed very interested in just everything not everyday one speaks to a talking lizard.

“I never expected you to have such an organized society and there are more of you? No wonder you hide. I can see plenty of people being afraid of that.” Glad to see they agree.

Cat was tapping the table a few times almost with uncertainty.

“John, can I ask you something a little personal? I was just thinking of our two kids and I gotta wonder if you had any?”

I was taken back by this question, out of everything I had expected this definitely wasn't one of them.

I just gave her a shake of the head “No I haven't sired any children, and if you were going to also ask yes I am single.” I figured I wouldn't hurt to tell them “I wasn't always but when I left home I had told my mate she can find someone else, in case I don't come back, I wanted her to be happy” I wasn't looking at then at this point I was kind of just staring at the floor, I never liked delving into these parts of my life too many regrets and mistakes.

I tapped two of my claws together and decided that I wanted to sleep. “As much as I enjoyed this talk I think I'm going to head to sleep you two I'll see you in the morning, assuming I'm allowed to stay here again?” 

They looked at each other and were almost surprised I had to ask “Of course you can stay! Why wouldn't you think you could?” 

Maybe I need to stop basing everything off previous experience, these people are different.

I gave them my thanks for the talk and in the end I am pretty glad I opened up just a bit, it's nice to talk to someone again after being secluded and alone for, I don't even know how long.

Making my way up the steps to that room once again making sure to grab my satchel and robe as I went, I set them down upon arriving at the room.

Opening my satchel I gently went to the hidden side compartment, opened it up and took out my journal, a tale of my journey since I left home. It's time I wrote about the Capital Wasteland so far.


	10. Better to Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 10! The very original massacre backstory! Heavily inspired by events from Fallout 2. It's not quite that simple later on though.

Night quickly fell as I got comfortable, finishing all the gritty details of events that transpired all I'm thinking as I write is how I should be dead. Not only from my travels of the Wasteland but the raiders, I took on something that I shouldn't have, yet here we are the victor. As long as you are alive in the end it doesn't really matter the means on how you get there. It took me that long to realize everyone was just surviving, in their own way, the raiders for example a group of people with the same mindset.

I'm sure they all weren't always that way but they probably decided they can kill innocent people and live with themselves, monsters are usually formed out of necessity, desperation and then once they get out of that desperation they get stuck in that mindset. I was in a bit of desperation myself once, if anyone should understand it's me. Sometimes it has to happen, you have to do something horrible to save yourself or others.

I went through my journal all the way back at the beginning of it all..the day I left the Vault, I never been out in the Wasteland before then and that was 31 years ago. I wasn't always alone in this. I had plenty of people who helped me..not anymore though.

“John, are you still awake? I wanted to talk just to you and me, mainly because Mike is asleep.” 

It took me a moment to get up because I was in that phase between passing out and being awake “Yes Cat, I am awake hardly but give me a moment.” I realized I left my journal open on my chest, I must have dozed off while writing. I set it on the stand next to the bed and got up to open the door 

“I don't know what time it is but I feel you should have been out by now “ I opened the door with a yawn, I'm usually more active at night too I shouldn't be this worn out 

She got straight to the point as she went to sit on the bed “John you seemed sad when you mentioned your people, what happened? You left the Vault alone yet are looking for a doctor I'm assuming something as important as a doctor is something multiple of you would look for “

I sat down next to her “Did I make it that obvious?” She just gave me a solemn nod, It was then I decided that I was going to tell her, what's the worst that could possibly happen? “Okay Cat, okay I'll tell you the real reason on why I left the Vault, which what I told you wasn't exactly a lie it just isn't the full story “ 

She adjusted herself and sat with her legs crossed adjacent to me, guess she had assumed we would be here a while.

“I'm all ears John, I know this is probably going to be hard for you, but I feel there is a weight on your soul you need to get off and I just want to help you, like you did for us.”

She was right so I just started to tell her..

This was 31 years ago, I was doing my rounds going through the tunnels of the Vault today I was assigned to check up on our sick and ill, some younger ones injured due to fighting you know the usual. I was always ridiculed for my unique coloring almost to the point where I was an outcast by a few of the hard headed elders, they sprouted lies about me.

Like what you ask Cat? Well that I would contaminate anyone I touched, my color made me weaker, I even had an assassination attempt on me once. I almost lost my position to teach as well because of all these scandalous lies 

Yes Cat I was a teacher, I taught the young ones to read and write, also did a bit of counseling, giving advice and what I thought, my opinion mattered to a lot of them and they always tried to impress me..they were all such good kids 

The medical ward was on the bottom floor; it's probably the only reason I was ready for what came. The emergency alarm was blaring and a voice went over the intercom, she basically said we were under attack and to evacuate to the safe room. Problem was I was on the bottom floor. The safe room was on the same floor as the vault door which was on the first floor.

We were being invaded by a group called The Enclave, the same government that created us all those years ago. They wore power armor and had some crazy high tech weaponry.

Massive lazors and miniguns, tore right through the majority of us. I made my way up and through the halls, bodies of my brethren, blood was everywhere I was so scared and just sad but I had to find my parents, so that's what I did. 

I managed to sneak my way up to the third floor where our living quarters were, the alarm was still going and ever hall and room held bodies of my kind, full of holes no one was alive I.. found my mother just as they filled her full of lead on the other side of a window, her last action was to lock the two soldiers in with her, she saw me at the last second before falling. I tried to break the glass and help her but I couldn't..I just couldn't, the soldiers just laughed as tears and rage filled me..I finally had to run as more Enclave were closing in on me.

I heard footsteps down the hall I had feared the worst, my father and I ran into each other in the hall, he almost swiped me before giving me a hug and told me what was happening and how I had to go to the Alphas chamber and escape through the secret terminal passage. He told me he was going to find my mother but I had to tell him she was already dead, he didn't believe me. I yelled at him saying how I saw it myself. We passed more of our kin dead, all dead. The clanging and sadistic laughter of the soldiers filled the halls 

We found the Overseer's office which is our Alphas personal room, he was nowhere to be found. My father opened the passage and closed the door to the office behind us. He told me how much he loved me and how he was going to avenge my mother..I tried to convince him that there were too many, through the tears he just gave me a hug. Then three soldiers burst through the door, my father pushed me into the hidden chamber and broke the terminal with his tail, causing it to close, he just looked back at me with a smile as the desk separated us for the last time. I..saw the face of the soldier who killed my mother and then my father. I heard him die as I was powerless to do anything, he just sacrificed himself to save me. I tried to reopen the passage but it was no use; it was locked and unavailable to open. My whole life shattered in the moment, I eventually made my way through the passage to the vault door and pressed the button to open it.

Then from behind a maintenance door a soldier charged me,

This was one who was there when both my parents died! 

He lifted me up by the neck after throwing his gun down, he was maniacally laughing saying how he was going to choke this little runt out..I snapped through my tears and blinded vision I jammed a hand through the bottom of his helmet, the light flashing as he let me go, each flash of the alarm allowed me to see more and more blood seap down his suit, I just jammed my claws deeper into his throat as he dropped me 

He gurgled and fell back with a massive thud I fell back myself and backed up to the wall near the button. This was the first time I ever killed anyone. I was freaking out at this point, but I know what I had to do I somehow found the strength to exit the vault. 

I left my home, my love and everything I ever knew, I never been in the Wasteland before but that makes me the last intelligent Deathclaw in existence, as far as I knew no one else got out.

I woke up in tears, and in a panting frenzy I looked around my surroundings, I'm in Cat and Mike's house. I thought I was telling Cat about my home? No, no wait I was dreaming the whole time! 

Does that mean I never told Cat the tale? It's better this way no need to relive that a second time.

Let's move on to more positive things, I wiped my tears and stood up checking my wound I decided I think it's time for the tour.


	11. The Beginning of the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11! Finally moving on from Megaton. The story is really taking off at this point. Things are getting set in motion.

I awoke after reliving that nightmare, it was ages ago and here I am still full of loss, regret and rage my entire family and friends butchered like Brahmin set up for a slaughterhouse.

Enclave the name just rings in my head a forever reminder of what I've endured and a forever reminder of what I search for. They created us gave us life and intelligence and ended it all the same.. maybe it is best and we are meant to be just monsters, not capable beast as the last of my kind it is my decision after all and I shall end my legacy with myself but not before the Enclave burn

“John, are you awake? Cat and I are making breakfast if you want any.” 

I laid there in a daze, shaking my head enough to realize I need to actually get myself up. 

“Yes Mike, I'll be down in a moment just let me wake up” 

I finally decided to stand up with a wide stretch and my arms almost reached the other end of the room, I heard a crack in my legs felt great though I haven't had this much rest in what feels like years! 

I made my way down the steps opting out of putting back on my robe even if my own insecurities tell me to wear it, you know being a creature of the waste after all 

Cat lit up when she saw me "Good morning John! I hope you slept well. I'm throwing us all together a breakfast to get the day going" I gave her a nod and the typical good morning before taking my spot on the edge of the table sitting down on the floor. 

"Where did Mike go? He did wake me up did he not?" 

She stopped stirring the pot tapping the spoon against the edge of it "He went to Craterside Supply to pick up some extra spices and meats, we are almost out after all I made today assuming you need to eat more than a human right?" She said with a chuckle.

I gave her a nod "Generally yes I try not to make it that obvious though and I am pretty much starving as I hate to say it, I haven't had a satisfactory portion of food for a while."

She sat down in a chair adjacent to me on the table. I sharpened my claws together as she rested a hand upon her chin looking at me.

"Is there something you want Cat?" I had asked her 

"Well John" She paused "I have a lot of things to ask you and all but I would seriously feel like prying and that is just rude!"

I agreed with her "As true as that may be I don't blame you for being curious, I think I would be too just. I ask you to respect my privacy and I'm not telling you anything specific for a reason." I stopped and gave a sigh "But feel free to ask whatever you want " leaning back I made myself conformable.

She tapped her other hand against the table "Well for one why did you even come back? Like you could have just left and never come back avoided this whole situation with the raiders" 

I raised a hand and scratched my head "Well you see, it's funny really I never even knew Megaton was under attack till I came back originally I came to warn you about some Chem addicts I came across on the bridge past Springville Elementary, I kept them alive but I had some fun toyed with them a little they wouldn't know how to kill a damn mole rat."

She gave a slight laugh at "Chem addicts on a bridge, really? How could you tell?" 

I told her I simply just knew and with that Mike came in with various containers of goods and things I could make out a "Sublime Spice" in one of the containers 

"Oh hey John you are awake! Thought you would have slept a day at the rate you were going " he stopped, set down the various containers and began to sort them on the table. "I must have already grown used to you, I just never thought I would be comfortable next to a giant bipedal lizard of death er..no offense" with a nervous chuckle.

"I take no offense Mike, I completely understand hell I would even be uneasy around myself assuming I was in your position, this is surreal still I'm certain of that." 

Have to give that assurance rather than get mad at him for what is entirely the truth.

"After we eat I'm going to receive that famous tour, yes? Perhaps some history as well?'

"Oh yes the tour it's about time we got around to it huh? After we eat we can get going."

I gave them a nod and sat patiently not exactly how I would like to spend my time sitting around but alas I haven't eaten as much as I should in a decent amount of days.

Cat mentioned how the food was smelling good and that that was definitely the case whatever spices and salts they have here in Megaton were alien to me, nothing I had ever had before even in the vault.

"Am pretty excited to see what we got today honestly Cat, I am absolutely starving and no don't worry I don't fancy eating people" I said with laugh but they didn't seem very humorous about it.

I leaned up and prepared myself for the upcoming feast, Cat began to set the table as Mike too his spot across from me and Cat set a giant pot in the middle of the table a nice hot steaming portage, she gestured with her arms as she sat down almost as if saying (Ta-da!).

Mike clapped his hands together "Well I believe our guest of honor should go first eh? Hungry reptiles go first"

I reached over and got a decent portion. It seemed like another Punga fruit juice over a shred of meat, probably Brahmin, definitely something I can enjoy though one doesn't get picky in the Wasteland.

"Well thank you both for the meal, how many people can say they fed a deathclaw?" 

"I would consider it an honor or maybe we are crazy, either way glad you can enjoy it" 

Mike stopped his consumption and asked "So John, what is your full name? I'm assuming there is more to it after all.'

What an odd question "That isn't usually people's first concern but yes, we have a first and last name just like you do and mine is Johnitan Lambert I always went by John to keep things simpler, and John-Claw was a nickname I had when I was younger" I gave a somberly sigh those were much better times..

Cat also asked "So since you mentioned when you were younger, how old are you actually?"

I actually pondered this for a moment; this isn't something I kept track of I was silent for simply too long.

"Do..you not know?" They asked and for the moment no I didn't.

"I..left the Vault 31 years ago and I was only 14 so I'm 45 years old more or less, I only went back once since then."

"How long will you live? I mean it's not like we know how long a deathclaw lifespan is."

"Funny enough I don't know the average lifespan either but my kind lives as long as a human maybe even a little more."

Well all finished our bowls at around the same time, I had a decent sizable portion myself and was pretty content with my dinner for the day. I finished drinking the contents of my bowl and inquired about that tour.

They had figured it was time and we cleaned up the table and made our way out, I followed behind them both as we made our way back to the entrance gate, various stares and glances at myself from the settlers. I decided not to take my robe no sense hiding when they already know 

"Well here is the entrance, as you already know and on the left there is the Sheriff house and going to the right you reach the upper portion which is just residential homes and living quarters." 

I gave a nod and saw someone hiding behind the side of the Sheriff house. I leaned over to Mike "You see that person hiding behind the building there?" As I purposely turned that direction without pointing to give away I knew they were there.

"Oh that is Lucy, I recognize that hair anywhere you two probably never met I'll go talk to her."

Cat stayed with me and Mike went to talk with Lucy as we stood at the entrance various settlers started and stopped to look, so far no one tried to shoot me good, good.

"Do you ever worry what people might do if they figured out or knew what you are?" She suddenly asked me 

I crouched down more to join her height "Yes I worry even now if someone will come by and just shoot me in the face with a .44, I almost feel me revealing myself is more of a danger to myself than it is for anyone around here."

Lucy came up finally, very slowly and steady holding her hands together as she walked with Mike. She wore a green jacket and brown pants with some makeshift shoes, blonde hair in a ponytail she was pretty tiny as well actually.

She stopped right in front of me and Cat I looked her down as she stared up from my talons up to my horns almost as if seeing if I was in fact real.

"Wow Cat I never thought you of all people would ever be able to tame a deathclaw let alone approach one "

Before Cat or Mike could say anything I decided to step in, I still back up to full height "Tame? Not only would that be nearly impossible it's suicidal! I saw you staring at Lucy because you are so certain that I am tame. Why don't you approach me?" 

Suddenly her whole demeanor changed "Holy shit, it talks? I never knew deathclaws can talk, are you magic? Did the radiation change you? How long have you been like this?

Can you.."

I held up a hand not in a threatening manner simply to pause her "Hold on a moment there Lucy, you are asking far too many things at once and too relevant to each other, oh and it's "He" I'm not an it" I said with a chuckle.

I suggested why don't we continue that tour while I answer everything to her heart's content, we left down the path downward to the bomb past the clinic Doctor Gone gave me a wave and I gave him as well we entered the center of town near the bomb.

"Okay John, over there is the Brass Lantern, we will be stopping there after we finish everything up." Cat pointed at a nifty little shack with a yellow lantern light over a sort of bar table.

I gave her a nod as she mentioned the town's history regarding that bomb in the center, also how someone named the Lone Wanderer defused it and saved the town. That name had been floating around ever since I entered the Capital Wasteland. I've heard it almost nonstop.

I continued answering Lucy as we made our way up and over the Clinic to a place called Craterside Supply, huh so this is where Mike went a fair distance away from their house nearly on the other side of town. The metal creaked and shifted beneath my talons. I'm hoping I'm not too heavy..

Suddenly a woman in an old Mechanic Jumpsuit came out of the store Moira Brown she introduced herself as an Hugged Cat and Mike along with Lucy, it was then I realized everyone here seems pretty close, Moira instantly went up to me.

"Wow, you must be that Deathclaw everyone is on about! I have never been so close to one not without them trying to play jump rope with my insides at least" she made a down gesture with her hand after saying that.

I leaned down to join her level and made eye contact "Well Moira it is nice to meet you, I'm assuming the Sheriff went and informed you already?"

She rubbed her hands down her cheeks almost in awe "Somebody pinch me am I dreaming?" She turned to Lucy and said "I must be dreaming!" Before pinching herself with an audible "Ouch!" 

"Okay I'm not dreaming it seems?" As she turned back to me

"You are already gaining my interest, I am a curious sort but I mainly tinker with junk and various scrap, but I also and one for studying and research, A talking Deathclaw seems right up my alley of research, if you didn't mind of course."

I thought for a second scratched my chin and asked "You mean like measurements and general questions no?" 

She gave a very firm nod "Yes, sir see no one ever got close enough to a Deathclaw at least a live one to observe then up close and I've already written a book see? The Wasteland Survival Guide! Very popular and saved plenty of lives I was helped by the Lone Wanderer herself! So it must be true and helpful!" She paused and opened her door and invited us in.

It was a room with a terminal in the corner and a bunch of shelves and desk lined with various Wasteland amenities, guns, ammo, aid items such as radaway and stimpacks, a decent selection from what I could tell.

"Wow I'm surprised you fit, good thing the ceiling is so tall huh!" 

Cat and Mike inquired where the guard was as soon as he came down the steps up from their rooms and yelled "Holy shit a Deathclaw" before drawing his rifle before Moria can say anything he cocked the chamber and aimed in my direction. With a swift step to the side I approached him faster than he couldn't react as swiped the rifle out of his grasp holding the barrel in my claws and held it up so he couldn't possibly reach it.

"Excuse me mister trigger happy, I much rather not be pumped full of lead today thank you very much" I looked over at Mike and gave him a gesture to throw the rifle at him which he caught and unloaded and set on the table.

I went back to the other end of the room and sat back down, the guard was dumbfounded "Moira, you can let people just take my gun like that what happens when someone decides to take advantage of that and rob or even just kill us both?"

Before Moria could respond I gave my thoughts.

"Well maybe if you didn't have a damn murder boner you wouldn't lose your precious rifle all the time." 

Suddenly Cat and Lucy both broke out laughing "Murder Boner oh my God!" And Mike tried to console the Guard.

Moira joked too now "Yeah and it isn't the first time he's acted out and pointed a gun at someone for no reason, but he does his job very well." 

The guard leaned against the wall and mumbled under his breath "Sorry I decided the first action was to shoot the giant death machine." 

I looked over at him and said "Any other time that was fine but really, did the sheriff not inform you that I am "okay" to walk around?" 

He crossed his arms and said "He did and I just didn't care you are a monster and deserve to die"

Mike and Cat were in shock it seemed and Lucy was chatting with Moria.

I stood up and approached him leaned myself down his level and firmly said "Yes I am a monster but that is simply appearance, I am more human if anything and inquire me this" he went to say something and I shushed him and he shut up real fast "If I was the monster you accused me of would I be in a room with 5 people and have them all be alive and well? Would I have done nothing harsh or rash after you had pulled a gun on me? Would I have just killed you for downright threatening me? You sir have got to get your tough guy act together and stop being such a pretentious prick, if you don't like it then get out till I leave but don't you dare compare me to my mindless brethren because YOU are wrong." I poked a claw into my other hand just to emphasize my point and finally made my way back to my spot next to all the shelves.

"Right we're all situated now?" Mike asked as he and Cat got comfortable in a bench next to the door 

Lucy got up and went to the door "Well everyone it's time I leave I got purifier duty today, find me later you all okay?" 

I gave her a nod and everyone gave their own agreement to meet later. Moira sat behind the desk with the register and the guard said he was going for a drink and left.

"It's probably best he had left honestly, he blames you for the raiders attacking you know brought back some bad memories for him don't take it personally" Moira told me.

That is something I understood all too well bad memories and raiders seem to coincide that way for almost everyone.

Moira clapped her hands together and made her way to the terminal "I would like to keep a record of everything you tell me here, but you see my terminal has been acting up lately and usually I would know how to do all this but this error is completely unknown to me" 

She turned it on and all it was, was a green screen with no files and no password searching. 

Mike and Cat both mentioned how they tried to fix it and their technical support guy doesn't like Moira so he won't ever bother.

I told her to let me take a look at it and she was amazed that I even knew how to read let alone understand a terminal.

"Wait, a Deathclaw who can read and understand and use a terminal? How is that possible that is almost as amazing as you talking and comprehending everything!"

"You see Moira there are more like me, and we all grew up and live in a Vault,now I'm not going to tell you the number but we are located in Nevada. Anyway terminals and technology were a specialty of mine, because most of us knew how to use their things just not fix them."

"A whole Vault of talking sentient Deathclaws but how, I mean what made you? Obviously you didn't just hatch like that randomly right?"

I continued working on the terminal making some progress crouching down almost to my knees. "No, originally we were made by the Government or Enclave as war machines and they gave us doses of F.E.V in order to give us enough intelligence to follow orders but not enough to question those orders." 

I continued "See I wasn't mutated by F.E.V well not technically see I was actually hatched from an egg not an experiment, eventually they escaped and made their own society and here we are. Of course that was all before my time I'm like a third generation i believe from the original Deathclaws who talked our history doesn't mention much in between"

"But you are a Vault Dweller? I never imagined that would be possible, but doesn't F.E.V ruin or downright make creatures infertile?" 

My eyes widened at the terminal for a moment and had to ask Moria before I answered "How do you even know about that?"

She thought for a moment "I remember some trader mentioning the tale of someone called the Master who once ruled all the Super Mutants and wanted to eventually rule the world. Obviously that means F.E.V makes humans, Super Mutants, and super mutants can't reproduce and gained amazing strength but lost a lot of intelligence so the Master's plan to rule the world fell apart as soon as it started."

I always heard tales of this Master apparently they forced people to become Super Mutants, and killed a whole bunch of innocent people in their quest for world domination.

I continued off her statement "Yes and it seems it has the opposite effect on us Deathclaws I'm not sure if it's because of our previous exposure to radiation or what but it gives us the ability to speak and comprehend everything, we were all worried it go away randomly but it seems it is here to stay" I said with a laugh.

Moira paused and then asked "So..it doesn't make you sterile,sorry for the weird questions just F.E.V is known to ruin the entire species." 

I didn't think it was weird personally "It seems not my species will thrive and live through many generations to come, I uh can't personally confirm anything from my perspective because I've not sired any children myself but as far as I'm aware I should be able to if that's what you want to know"

They all gave an approving nod and said that's a good thing I am not to sure myself maybe we shouldn't continue this existence is almost wrong as we are not meant to be intelligent.

I finally got the computer working "Ah ha! I got it Moira you can now use the terminal." I stood up, placed a hand against my belly,did a circle around with my other hand in the direction of the terminal and gave a small bow very formally.

She almost didn't believe it. I am a master technician she said far too high of a praise I thought but I'll take a compliment over being shot any day.

Moria was practically prancing with joy standing up "I can now continue any research I was doing and I can also make notes on you" She paused and continued "So, sir..you are a sir right?" 

I gave a laugh and said "Yes Moira you can usually tell by our horns as one determining factor of our gender" as I ran my claws across my set. "Males have forward facing horns and females usually have curved horns that go sideways or go backwards, just because we can talk doesn't mean the Biology has changed which is supposed to be a good thing yes? As studying a wild Deathclaw for any reason big or small definitely is quite a challenge."

Cat mentioned "I never knew that about the horns but that does make much more sense now."

"I have something you might find interesting, see when the intelligence Gene was made for us to be able to talk it was made to be "Male" specific which means I'm actually the one who transfers that Gene if I decide to have a child. In other words I could mate with an unintelligent and normal female and the egg that hatch will be intelligent no matter what just like me." 

They took a moment to get that and almost seemed a little uncomfortable. I didn't understand why, but I decided not to keep quiet.

I decided to joke "Don't ask me how that would even work because I have no idea, it's nothing I'm interested in even trying just the option is there." 

Great now I sound like a damn freak.

"Well..John we will remember that if you ever need to repopulate.your species for whatever reason, I guess it was an emergency plan but the military?"

That was the only conclusion I could imagine I had mentioned.

"Well Moira, as fun as it's been the sun is setting and we need to finish our tour for John, we can catch up later yeah?"

As she finished her notes she said "Oh yeah definitely I appreciate the time and the science there mister Deathclaw, John I hope you enjoy our little town and I bid you all farewell."

We all said our goodbyes and made out the door, it was becoming sundown I must have slept longer than I thought.

They pointed upward to a place called Moriarty's Saloon, somewhere I should stay away from bad business and the owner is a prick from what I understand.

We left down the ramp we came up on, they mentioned that the water purifier is above us and that it's been here almost as long as the bomb, it's an old contraption but still working the best it can.

Ignoring the onlookers we were outside the entrance of 

The Brass Lantern, once more place seems pretty busy, must be lunch time here in Megaton right before sundown.

I entered first with a scratch my talon as the went across the metal floor, it caused the couple residents who were sitting at the table to turn around and look at me.

"Uh hello, I stopped by here for a drink. I'm not here to make anyone uncomfortable or you know cause any trouble, despite my appearance I would like to be treated like one of your own" I said with a wave..I felt incredibly out of place here.

I noticed they seemed partially approved. I took a seat on a stool at the end of the ordering table. I had some difficulty getting to it at first but I managed and crossed my arms on the table awaiting my service. Mike and Cat sat on the left of me as well.

"Well, well full house tonight! And that Deathclaw I've been hearing all about has stopped by too. What a surprising day indeed,the name is Jenny and you are?" As she made her way across the table to me

I was surprised by such a warm welcome. "I am John, pleased to meet you. I don't believe we met yet, but you know of me I'm assuming the Sheriff made his rounds?"

The rest of the customers sat and murmured to each other I couldn't make out what they were saying with all the commotion of glasses and people moving about 

"Yes he did inform me that you may come to me to eat or get something to drink, so what I can I get you I could read you out menus or.."

I decided to cut her off. "Don't worry I can read, it's fine you assumed that I couldn't I take no offense." I tried to reassure her as she handed me the menu which had a wide selection of pre-war package foods and various mixtures of Creature meats, I wasn't very hungry at this time I could use a drink though 

Mike and Cat ordered a shot of whiskey mixed with a rum and I decided to go with a Nuka Cola Quantum, see if it tasted the same as out west.

"I'll have a Nuka Cola Quantum, and don't worry I can pay for it I'll just need to go back to Mike and Cat's house"

With that she said "Oh don't worry it's on the house we would all be dead if not for you and you did save Andy."

I knew not who she was talking about. I'm assuming someone else who worked here at least. Suddenly there was a slam of a glass and a gruffy and angry looking man stood up from across the bar and walked the way to the ordering table, 

The ended up walking behind me I made a casual comment of "Watch the tail" just as a reminder nothing more and it seems to have set them off 

"And what the hell is a Wasteland monster doing in our town anyway?" Turning around and pointing at me.

I glanced back and gave him a simple "Aren't we all monsters here in the end? Done something we aren't proud of in an effort to survive?" I turned back at the counter "You shouldn't be judging or assuming someone based on how they look."

"Yeah and why aren't you drinking any alcohol too pussy to stomach anything hard to drink?"

The crowd began to look anxious but this guy was simply talking out his ass, being difficult just to be difficult.

I gave a simple sigh "See I am unable to drink alcohol because it tears up my insides too much, besides I don't need it as a crutch to get through my sorry existence.."

This seems to set him off "See he's a bitch not drinking.."

"THAT is enough!" Harden said while entering the building

"I saw you come in here John, I had expected people to start trouble but not over something so small as you not drinking."

The irate settler started once again "Well it's his fault the raiders came and attacked us anyway.." 

Before he could even continue Mike stood off of his stool and socked him right in the jaw with a surprise hook from the side knocking him to the floor, this move certainly surprised me.

"You ruined the dude's face!" said Cat with a laugh.

This whole confrontation just was kind of pointless, especially if it was addressed to me I could care less about some raging settlers.

"Listen here you ill tempered shit, those Raiders would have killed me and Cat or made us slaves had it not been for John, if you think he lead them here you are very wrong and you all would have been slaves or worse had he not come back which he didn't even have to do that." He gave him a slap across the face while holding him down "I had spent enough time with him to know that he isn't a monster, he is someone with feelings and regrets just like the rest of us and you better damn well show some respect because without him you would be dead!" 

With that he was shoved out of the Brass Lantern and my Nuka Cola had arrived. 

"We had this ready sooner but, I figured you would want to wait for everything to settle down first you know enjoy it "

Jenny said while putting it down in front of me the purple hue if the bottle was much different than the blue I was using too interesting either way.

Harden and Mike came back in chatted a bit to the other patrons and made their seats next to me 

I had to turn over to Mike and ask " Did you really mean all that Mike? See I was always under the impression that you weren't very favorable of me, a sort of unhelped predigest against me you know being a beast of the Wasteland and all."

He thought for a moment "You know John I couldn't help those feelings you know? But after you talked with Moira and gave a bit of history on your kind I realized you were kind of forced into this and I believe your knowledge of the past will help reform this sorry excuse of a future we have."

Harden stepped in "Yeah John, I happen to have grown quite fond of you if I can be honest."

This was strange, such welcoming and even being defended by people this is impossible but it feels..nice I haven't felt so welcomed somewhere since I left home.

I gave a smile "We thank the both of you sincerely, it's nice to be welcome somewhere after not being welcome for..so long." I took a drink of my Cola and it was incredible!

They gave me approving nods and continued their drinks and food.

Setting the bottle down "Hot Damn Jenny this Quantum is much better than the ones out West!"

She put down a rag she was cleaning one of the tables with "Why thank you, and you said out West where are you from?"

I finished my Cola with a tap on the table. I told everyone in the room "I am from a Vault in Nevada, I am in search of a doctor who? That's the problem I have no idea. Seems stupid I know but I'll know him when I see him."

She mentioned how she had an aunt out West, not sure if she was alive we though 

"Well Mike and John I believe it's time we head to sleep, did you enjoy the tour?" She stood up and faced me.

"Oh yes I had an absolute blast, met plenty of new people, and got a decent grasp on the layout of the town, shall we head out now?"

They both nodded and said their thanks and goodbye's, and I did as well and made my way out to the now dark outside of the Brass Lantern, which must have stayed there longer than we intended.

"Alright John we are heading to sleep, it's much later than we thought we will see you in the morning." 

I told them their goodnights and made my way up to the extra room I call my temporary sleeping quarters, I laid down and soon dozed off to a sound sleep another day survived.


	12. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 12! A familiar location with a familiar face!

Sleep took me almost as soon as I hit the sheets, I really should be resting rather than moving about so much lucky for me my bandages became obsolete quickly I removed them once I woke back up, the night came and went nothing catastrophic at least, always nice for that no nightmares either.

The morning hit through the cracks in the metal a beam of light hit me directly in the face, rays soon illuminated the room and prevented me from sleeping. It made a decent alarm at least. I arose with a disappointed growl, I much rather sleep much longer than what I was doing.

I sat up on the bed, my legs clanged on the metal below me, I probably should keep quiet if Mike and Cat aren't awake yet.

Standing up I gave a good stretch and I cracked in places I didn't even know I had, the bed is much too small for me. I'm practically falling off it as is, comfortable at least.

Standing up I looked down at my claws, could use a trimming now actually, I opened up my satchel and took out my own made sandpaper slab before I could start. I heard a yelling outside, two people arguing not only that it wasn't voices I recognized.

In order to play it safe I donned my robe and hood once again, was so nice while it lasted not hiding, I crept my way downstairs Cat and Mike are nowhere to be seen assuming they are still asleep.

I left their building, the town was completely desolate no one was around it looked almost like a ghost town people were hiding but from what? Going down the ramp from their upper house I noticed two people standing at the gate. I just realized one of them was Harden and the other...a person in power armor not just any power armor it was Enclave power armor!

No.. fucking..way they are here too?!

They were arguing and the soldier hit his plasma rifle against the gate and it opened, 7 other soldiers all geared up flooded the town surrounding Harden and the only exit of the town.

He drew his revolver and threw it down. I wasn't close enough to make out what he was saying all I knew was he needed help.

I used the various buildings as cover as I made my way to the gate, these damn power armor soldiers have no honor or even code, whatever government they think they have it's a lie.

"You better know who's side you are on Wastelander, the Enclave is coming back and you are going to be an enemy of us if you keep this up"

Before Harden can say a word I shouted 

"Why are you threatening this harmless town soldier?"

He and his entire battalion turned towards me and Harden gave a nervous look at me, the entirety of the force walked at me and made a formation of a circle around me their leader approached me assuming I would get scared but I know what they are capable of no way I'm getting scared by these powerhouses.

"And I thought we told everyone to stay inside or are you planning on playing hero here stranger?"

"I don't believe this town has your best interest even if the Enclave is coming back. Everyone knows you are the embodiment of evil, maybe come up with a different name before you try and brainwash everyone?" 

One of the soldiers said "Screw this!" And went to hit me with their super sledge but stopped right before hitting me, I didn't even flinch.

"Well God damn! You don't scare,do you?"

Oh if only you knew what you were dealing with you bastard!

I continued to keep looking at him "So why the robe getup? You hiding from someone?"

I immediately answered "I suffer from some severe burns and suffered deformities because of it, I prefer to keep myself like this if you don't mind"

He reached to remove my hood which I jumped back promptly. "If you wish to see me I expect you to remove your helmet as well, is that not a fair soldier?"

They considered for a moment and then aimed their rifles and lasers at me."How about we just kill you and laugh at your deformed body instead?"

I gave a sigh "That's a bit overkill don't you think? With that much firepower I don't believe there will be anything left of me to make fun of, besides killing me won't help your case hmm?" 

He stomped his clangy feet against the dirt out of frustration and called his men off "Fine stranger, fine you are right" he looked over at Harden who was wide eyed and had a nervous sweat. 

"You know our proposition, take it or face the consequences, Move out!" And with that they all made their way out and traveled into the vast Wasteland.

Harden regained his composure "Holy shit, holy shit I thought the Lone Wanderer destroyed them years ago."

"John are you fucking crazy they could have shot you, figured out who you are or turned us all to ash!"

"You looked like you needed help, besides I owe you and I've encountered these pricks before, not these guys specific but the Enclave in general."

"For all you know they will be back, nevermind they will be back, they want a tally of all the people living here and anyone going in and out that way they can keep track of anyone for when they "Take back the Wasteland" what a joke!"

"Indeed, I must take my leave of this town then in that case I cannot let them discover me, no chance I'm risking that they will kill me on the spot or do experiments!"

"So soon? That's a shame but it's obviously safer than staying here and having god knows what happened huh? You will return someday right, to visit?"

"Of course Harden, how could I not? Maybe I grew to like this Wasteland town even though I see it as a place worth protecting."

That was the truth too this place has offered me much and accepted me..for the most part but as with any good thing this wasn't going to last.

"I'm going to go say my goodbyes to Cat and Mike, can you inform everyone else like Moira and the doc?

He gave me a nod and made his way up the ramp towards Moira and her shop. I want the opposite way back to the house. I'm sure this will upset them so soon but I was going to leave today anyway if not tomorrow at the most.

I cracked the door open and peaked in to see if they were awake and to my expectations they had been sitting at the table drinking some in assuming coffee 

"Oh John we were wondering where you had left to go for a walk?"

I removed my hood and shook my head "No, the Enclave came here demanding to make a deal with Harden apparently they are back to reclaim the Capital Wasteland.

Which also means it's my time to leave. I cannot risk them discovering me."

They set their cups down, looked at me and then each other and them back at me, looking even sadder than before.

Mike gave a tap on the table with his fist a few times "But you will be back yeah? We have a lot to ask you and well we actually liked having you around."

I gathered my satchel and organized my belongings "As much as I have enjoyed being here I simply cannot stay, I still have a mission of my own to accomplish and no don't worry I'll come back to visit it's just when it would be the question."

I checked my things making sure I had everything before placing my satchel under my robe once more. "You two may follow me to the gate if you desire if not then I bid you farewell and this won't be the last time you see me I promise.

Oh and please no more getting captured by bandits "

I left the house with a chuckle. I thought it was funny at least, I gave them the choice to accompany me to the gate and shortly after I started down the ramp they followed behind.

They asked me what I was going to do or where I would be going but the truth was I had no idea or even a clue of what to do now.

We reached the gate and Harden, Lucy and Moira were all there talking and waiting on me I'm assuming, 

Moira noticed me first "John, such a shame it has its end as soon as it started huh? Those pesky Enclave always ruining everything."

I placed my hood amongst my horns and adjusted the rest of my attire. "Yes those damn Enclave, but to be honest with you all I was probably going to be leaving in a day or so anyway." 

As I began to make my hassle at the gate Mike told me to wait and grabbed Cat by the wrist pulling her along with him in my direction 

"How about you let us go with you I mean the more the merrier right?" He seemed unsure about his choice the moment the words left his mouth 

All I did was shake my head and told him "Sorry Mike but you two are definitely safer here I don't even have a destination and I work much better alone, you two would just slow me down with how much I would..worry about your safety."

He nodded and let go of Cat. They both seem relieved and saddened by my decision.

I told everyone my goodbyes and that I would return someday but before I left Lucy stopped me

"Hey John I have a letter here for my brother, it isn't the most important thing in the world but if you stop or hear of a place called Arefu it's a short distance from here on one of those Pre-war highways to the north? Anyway ask for Ian West they will know it's from me and of course you will receive payment upon delivery. Oh and no need to come back here and tell me when I get his own letter from someone else I'll know."

I took it why not after all who knows if I'll be going that way anyway, it's a lead on a new settlement maybe; just maybe someone can lead me in the right direction.

I said my final goodbyes and promised how I would return someday, I do intend to keep that promise; assuming I don't die a horrible death by something in this still relatively new territory.

Part of me was actually worried leaving the town again, with their luck another raider attack would happen; but that one wouldn't be a responsibility of mine, I had much bigger goals for myself I can't be worrying about some settlement that will be okay in the end either way 

I passed Deputy Weld on my way out. He sputtered and sparked as I went by him, I couldn't make out a word he said because of such static. It was entertaining if not a little sad maybe it was time for this robot to be decommissioned?

I wouldn't be the one to do it, waste of time. There was another traveling merchant outside of the walls just like the last one, they must frequent this town, I don't suppose word got out about me if it had; that could mean some trouble.

The guards eyed me as I continued my trot along the path to Springvale; I read the sign properly now without the dust storm blocking it or my vision. I read it as "Springville" the first time around, it's essentially the same thing isn't it?

I reached the Red Rocket pumping station, there was a Nuka Cola machine next to a rusted out Corvega vehicle, I know nothing about the models or even how these cars functioned, I'm sure pre-war America was quite the technical marvel either way.

I inspected the Cola machine, I tapped on the side and it didn't sound hollow which would mean there is something inside still a drink perhaps? Then again it is sitting out here all this time near a decently busy city and not been touched? Highly doubtful.

I gave the thing a couple of shakes and nothing, at very least there wasn't some explosive rigged to it. I cut my losses and continued onwards, the Wasteland sun shining; oh so bright upon the world today.

I turned around and remembered that they mentioned a vault 101 up in that direction, perhaps I can check that out now, it would hurt after all unless it's infested with ghouls I always hated those things.

I passed by four dilapidated houses as I jogged up the sloped road, this place was absolutely barren you can't even find a metal can here.

I reached the top of this summit overlooking Springvale, I noticed a blue sign all torn and withered with rust, I couldn't begin to decipher what it once said; in it's old and rusted nature, I can only imagine it said something about the view.

What a view it was indeed, I could see all of Springvale from up here and way in the distance I could see the capitol building, I wonder if anyone is there or has that all been forgotten? Probably taken over by some gang of raiders who don't even know how significant that all was.

I decided to stop looking at the distant terrain and turn myself around and enter the cave that I can only assume led to Vault 101 after I had managed to squeeze through the doorway leading into the cave with much fennessing.

I decided to leave the door open, it shed a ray of light just long enough that I could see the end of a goliath of a door with a massive 101 on the front of it. This entrance wasn't all that long, usually vaults have some kind of labyrinth before you find the actual door.

I krept through the dimly lit cave, this place feels...off something is wrong in this air almost as if someone isn't meant to even come here again.

A few skeletons with various worn signs were outside of the Vault door. I could read one "We are dying assholes!" I see these people were pleasant, I concluded that this was before the war, which means the vault hasn't opened.

No, no that can't be right there wws tales of a Lone Wanderer that came from here, so it opened at least once from what seems like quite a time ago.

I looked at the control panel for a moment, and listened inside the door, silent as could be, I heard absolutely nothing at all, not even a ventilation system.

I finally pulled the lever after silently waiting for a few moments, that signature alarm was blaring as the door shifted with a screeching echo throughout the cave.

As the door pulled back a skeleton had to just swing out from behind the door and dangled there, it had been recently too the body was hung upside-down from the light in the ceiling by their ankles, they must of been place on the vault door itself for anyone's who opened it would have that exact thing happen.

I jumped and cut the rope with a slash of my claw real quick, the body hit the ground against the metal with a thud. Obviously this is a detriment for people not to enter this place. What else could possibly be here? 

I decided to put my hood down and open up my robe so my movements aren't restricted. I took a door to the left; various floor signs and graffiti lined the walls except it wasn't from raiders, it was more like an art probably some rebellious group.

I entered some kind of hallway leading to a central room, I could see the Overseer's window with blood splattered all over it, and the feeling that I'm not alone.

The central room had a table flipped facing the door I just came out of, an attack on the vault perhaps? Many of the doors seem to have been sabotaged, this whole lower section has everything broken and in pieces especially the door controls someone had taken these appart.

I attempted to lift the door by force but it just got stuck about halfway, I could attempt to rush through it but if it fell on me and I get stuck I'm pretty sure I won't be able to get out of that.

I peered through the windows of each room, there was three on the right and three on the left, they all were too dark to see but the farthest one on the left i could open, it lead to set of stairs going up, I ascended them very slowly keeping my talons from scratching at the metal flooring, just like home.

I came across another body, this time of a security guard from the looks of it, there is a bloodstain on the wall right above them, a burn mark against it too and a decent hole in their chest, they aren't even that decomposed this was recently.

Something or someone was here, or is still here; curiosity led me to continue. I entered a walkway above that center room I was in, all the doors except one were open.

Wait open? It leads into a maintenance room past a closed window, the red computers still on and processing the vault information and needs.

I took a very cautious speed the bodies of resident's and security soon piled up, there was a room to the left as I went to the direction of the Overseer's office through the window I could only make out what looks like an execution, various people lined in a circle and were just killed one by one 

I know someone who would do that, the Enclave of course!

They must have been here in search of something I don't know what a G.E.C.K maybe? If it has anything to do with the blasted Enclave I need to make sure they don't get whatever it is they are after.

I made it to the end of the hall, made a right into an office looking room right before the Overseer's room, I heard a clanging against the metal below me; like someone walking in a suit of power armor, I went up the steps and got closer; going through the hall it kept going slower and slower as it drew closer and closer to my location, I hid against the wall a hand already raised to strike.

I saw their black mass enter the room, before they could even react I hit downward leaving a scratch in their armor at bast, they grabbed my wrist and actually picked me up and threw me upon the ground, I hit it with a fast recovery as I landed on my back and rolled over, they went to hit me with their super sledge but missed.

I quickly stood back up and spread my arms out ready to strike, they charged at me again with a full force and a scream as I jumped to the side and turned behind them, their sledge go stuck in the wall;as they tried to get it out I took a swat at the fusion core, sparking it and pulling it out before making a broad slash across their back and pushing them forward removing their helmet as I hit them against wall.

Tossing the helmet aside, I used a leg to stand on their back so they couldn't get up and they laid on their chest, face down and restricted.

"How many are there of you?" I asked aggressively, applying more force upon their back.

They struggled with a grunt before they stopped squirming "I am alone! And since when did a deathclaw gain the ability to talk?" 

I didn't believe her and ignored the comment about talking deathclaws "Why are you here then? Back to search for any survivors?"

"Dammit I'm not with the Enclave, I used to live here, I came here looking for a memento of my father."

For some reason I actually believed her, she seemed far too decent to be tied with those degenerates of the Enclave.

"Well who are you then?" I let off some of the pressure from her back.

"My name is Mia, but everyone knows me as The lone Wanderer"


	13. Falling Far and Rising Further

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 13! Brotherhood of Steel mentioned and our plot for a while is reveled. Fun fact: The Lone Wanderer, Mia. She is based off of who I played through Fallout 3 as the last time I played through the whole game. I will be doing this as well for future protagonist.

This news absolutely perplexed me, seemed far too convenient but heard such great things about this person.

"The legend herself then, I heard great things about you"

I stepped off of her back and held out a hand to help her up, she didn't even hesitate and turned around and took my hand, taking care not to touch the claws.

She leaned her Super Sledge against the wall and leaned against it "So a talking Deathclaw I never seen one of you before ever, I know the Enclave was trying to domesticate wild ones but you were never wild were you?"

I tossed her back her helmet and just shook my head "No, I was a F.E.V experiment; well technically I wasn't created by the Enclave see I was actually a case of a successful hatching but the rest of my kind the intelligent ones which talk were experiments, none of the original ones live to this day though."

I felt I could trust this Mia for some reason something about them just screams they want to do the right thing.

"See Mia, I am the last of my kind that I am aware of; my vault which I came from was wiped by the Enclave when I was very young."

She actually looked very sad with this news "I am sorry for your loss, the Enclave killed my father and plenty of others too; I already destroyed their base at Raven Rock all those years ago but they are back and it worries me like hell."

She got off the wall and ejected from her Power Armor "You don't happen to be a reason for that right?"

I sat down adjusting my robe to hang loose "No I am here looking for someone, I don't have anything specific as in I don't have a person of name."

She wore a weathered armor vault 101 jumpsuit with various pockets and strips of metal and leather covering her arms, legs and chest. Her pip-boy was worn out and weathered as well; paint chipping off and a minor crack in the screen.

She sat down leaning against the wall and leaned her head back, lightly tapping the metal as she did and gave out a sound of rage before hitting her fist against the wall behind her. I crouched down enough so I was now around her level and she looked at me with this just, disgruntled and disgusted face; it wasn't from me, no it was what happened here in the vault.

The gave a deep breath and finally spoke up "I got a lead from my pal Three Dog that the Enclave were back, their first target would be me I guess they thought I would been back home, they don't know that before I had Raven Rock blown up I came back here; solved their issue if wanting to go into the Wasteland,now see I had friend here and her name was Amata I.."

She stopped and collected herself, I continued to listen not saying anything the only sounds were our breathing and the occasional crack of metal.

"My friend Amata who saved me when I left the Vault she was kill right in front of me on the road leading to Rivet City, I stumbled across the Enclave interrogating her and then killed her for the location of the Vault here on the pip-boy, yes when I came back she banished me for keeping them in the vault but I see that doesn't matter they opened it up anyway and now they are all dead.

I let her take a moment before moving a bit closer keeping her eye level with mine, I wanted to comfort her somehow

"You know Mrs 101 that tale isn't too far off my own, I was forced out of my Vault when I was but a whelp well really a teenager in your terminology; except my entire race was wiped out I watched my mother, friends, even humans, everything I knew and loved taken from me the Enclave massacred us all, the only reason I escaped was because my father tossed me into a secret escape route in the Overseer's office."

She let me continue "I was new to the Wasteland, I had never set foot into the sands of it before, but I should mention now I was all the way in Nevada, either way I came back a few days later and buried everyone except for my father and our alpha, who acted as Overseer, because their bodies were nowhere to be found."

She asked me "What if your father and Alpha are still alive? Like taken as captives? They do that too; they take prisoners sometimes; hell I have been taken before even. All I'm saying is if you found nobody they could still be alive, how long was this?

I thought for a moment "It would have been 31 years ago, I know you want to give me hope and optimistic scenarios, but they are dead and I'm the last of my kind simple as that. All I can do I make sure the Enclave don't ever do this again, which is why I plan on stopping them; oh and I'm John by the by, yet to mention it" 

I stood up and backed away from her, she stood up as well

"Well I suppose it's time to search these old halls, I'm looking for a picture of my father, James was his name; I wanted something before the Enclave blew this place up or destroyed it completely."

"So they came here looking for you and decided to massacre everyone else while they were at it? That doesn't surprise me at all and so recently too." It was at this point I remembered.

"Hey Mia? They were at Megaton just a few moments before I left to come here. Is that a bit suspicious?"

She walked over to the desk by the Overseer's office "You know not really they must have came here first, and then went to Megaton, they are searching for me I use to live there a while back, they know everything, which is why I've laid low for so long, the Wasteland needs me though but I don't know if I want it to need me you know? I can't start a new life. I'll always be known as "The Lone Wanderer" no matter what I do." She ended the sentence with quotations.

I gave her an agreement but sometimes people need someone to follow or they will lose their way.

"You seem like you should keep it up, the amount of people who mentioned you and your deeds was simply amazing and it's given people hope; even with you being gone those residents still looked up to you and to some degree formed themselves around what you have done for them."

She checked drawer after drawer, all being empty on my end as well. "As much as I agree with you and believe me I am proud of how far I've come I just...want someone else to be capable and not let the Wasteland beat them, you know people resorting to raiding or taking advantage of innocent people just trying to survive."

I turned from my desk and looked down at her and then back at the doorway we came from and I noticed something.

"You've been hanging in this room a lot, why are you stalling?"

She froze and closed the final desk drawer "I don't want to enter the Overseer's office, I can only imagine what happened in there you saw the blood on the window."

She was right, it must have been quite the grizzly scene, I had inspected the door and it almost appeared to be welded shut from the inside.

I made an attempt to lift it from the bottom but it didn't even budge "It must be welded on the inside but, why?"

Mia took out a photograph from the desk and showed me.

"I think he trapped himself inside, with the information of the vault and anything else probably bled out in there. This was my childhood friend Jonas and he was my father's assistant, he died helping my dad leave the vault in this very room.

She gave a sign before pocketing the photos "This will have to do, we should leave nothing else here, maybe Doctor Li has something I can use."

I told her I was sorry for her loss before attempting the door one last time, I got down as low as I could before digging my claws under the door and pulled with everything I got; much to my surprise it actually opened just a little.

"Holy crap, you actually moved it, keep going!"

I repositioned myself and lifted once more, pulling it up halfway and then fully, I stood arms up holding this incredibly weighted door waiting for Mia to enter the room, she grabbed the fusion core from her Power Armor first before ducking inside, letting go of the door behind me I followed in as well.

It was a typical Overseer's office with the mass of computers in the back and the signature desk in the middle, and some lockers on the side all dusty and empty, expected.

There was no body and no lead to the blood trail, in fact there was nothing here aside from that.

"This reminds me of my old vault, the room, the terminal, everything especially the Overseer's room here."

I turned around to face her and she didn't even flinch. I even looked up at me now that we were in the light she could make out more of me I'm assuming, as the previous room was dimly lit with red lights from the various computers and machines.

"I still can't believe I'm trapped in a room with a damn deathclaw and I'm not in various pieces er..no offense or anything I just never met a talking one of your kind before."

"I take no offense, I would be fearful if not a tad bit skeptical myself; but you needn't worry about me Mia despite my appearance I am probably less of a monster that most people you have ever met.

"Yeah no kidding, so..why the robe exactly? It's obviously not for modesty purposes, I'm pretty sure that does not really apply to you anyway huh?

I shook my head "Certainly not we needn't wear anything but, I donned my robe in order to hide. I have it custom to hide my fearful appearance when I travel or have to stop into a town for example, generally I keep quiet and do what I need to before moving on."

"This is going to sound really, really weird but could you remove the robe completely? I mean" she stopped almost as if trying to justify the seemingly ridiculous request before collecting herself. "I just never seen a Deathclaw up close without them trying to tear me apart is all; assuming you are comfortable with it"

"I think you are making this worse than it needs to be here Mia, I am not a human and it is my natural sort of form anyway right?"

I leaned against the wall next to the I'll lockers, my back spikes scratched ever so slightly against the metal wall.

I removed the straps around my waist which kept everything together before removing the sleeves causing my robe and hood to fall behind me; I stood up straight and spread my arms out tapping my claws against the wall to demonstrate how far I can actually reach.

Mia looked me up and down and even went to one side of my hand and asked to give it a touch, I told her if she must.

She backed up but still remained in front of me.

"You are much taller standing up straight, but still smaller than an average Deathclaw it seems right?"

I lowered my arms back to a resting position in front of me.

"Yes I am smaller than an average Deathclaw, see rather than being hatched with strength and power like many of the other ones around my time; I was hatched with much greater amount of intelligence, not saying they my kin were per say stupid but they definitely got more brute force."

I repositioned myself. She basically studied me from my feet upward, she noticed my satchel this time around I didn't notice I still had it around my waist.

"What is in the bag"

I had moved it around to be able to access the opening.

"I use this to hold my journal, caps and various other things like stimpacks and anything of interest I find out there."

"Alright, so why are you albino? I never seen any other one like you before just ever."

"That's funny really because my mother was a dark and light gray and my father was a darker brown, no other ones were ever hatched like me as well, I was a unique one the only albino to ever exist in our vault."

"Okay..this might be a bit of an odd one but, do you feel I don't know exposed in any way? I mean by all definition you are naked right now." She gave a laugh as if almost realizing how strange of a question it really was before going to the Overseer's desk and rummaging through it.

I made my way over to the terminal it was locked, shutdown. I saw signs of someone attempting to sabotage the mainframe but failed. "To answer you no I do not, you are probably aware we are reptiles yes? When you mentioned that the robe wasn't for modesty purposes you are correct and in our Vault it wasn't mandatory at all to wear anything but there were custom made suits and things for those who wanted to.

I gave a pause and sat down in front of the massive terminal, clicking the keys and it wouldn't even turn on someone or something turned off the power specifically to this one.

"Besides it's not like we need to wear any sort of armor for protection, our hides are pretty sturdy as I'm sure you can tell, as for the modesty aspect it's obviously not needed if you happen to notice we aren't like humans and that regard where we need cover up" I said with a chuckle.

She leaned back in the chair and twisted around to look at me "Well..yeah that just be strange for you deathclaws leaving everything to just hang there." She paused and broke out laughing "Sorry, sorry I had the stupidest vision, I'll keep it to myself but thanks for the insight, we should find a way out of here."

I continued my attempt to open the terminal 'I agree and I'm glad my talk of basis and anatomy can leave you such entertainment." She couldn't see but I actually had a smile on my face, it's nice when someone can have some fun in the hell of a Wasteland.

I managed to get the power back on and turn the terminal on once more, it's covered in dust on the screen so I had gently wiped it off. Upon doing so there was a loud thud from outside the room; Mia and I both looked at each other before quietly we both stood up and leaned against the wall near the door.

Without saying anything she pulled out a heavily modified 10mm auto pistol, it had blue coloring and a green dot sight with a massive magazine.

I leaned against the wall, waiting and listening then I heard it, a clanging sound footsteps power armor, one after another drawing closer and closer till it stopped right outside the door, I could faintly see a shadow below the closed door they just stopped and seemed to be listening before stepping away.

"Shit John, my power armor is out there! They will know I'm here and we both know it's the fucking enclave!" She whispered, gun ready at the door.

I gestured with a claw up to my mouth to (shh) and then tapped the side of the head where ears would be to signify they are definitely listening.

She gave me a nod before cutting her losses and stayed put, I gently crept back to the terminal, this looks exactly like the room in my out vault so the desk must lead under, back to the entrance.

I didn't sit this time and kept my hearing at peak performance, I turned and asked her "What could the password possibly be?"

She didn't even think before softly saying "The friend I mentioned" she looked down for a moment as if sad before re aiming her gun at the doorway awaiting it to open.

Her friend? Right it must be Amata and she didn't say it out loud in case they would hear us. As I entered the password and waiting for it to register I went to pick my robe and satchel back up.

Then suddenly a pound on the door "Open up I know you are in there Lone Wanderer! Can't hide forever we Will blast this down and get you!"

Her face absolutely sank after that they found her! And before she could say a word they continued "Whoever you got in there with you I'll make you a deal, you open up and let us take her and you get to leave no harm to you at all" 

Yeah right the cocking of a gun behind that door didn't prove your promise or anything, Mia looked at me almost with uncertainty as I turned back to the terminal "You can go straight to hell whoever you are, do your worst!"

That was all he needed before we heard an explosion outside the door than another, the door looking bent inward as they continued to bombard it to open.

Ah ha! Open hidden chamber got it, I pressed that and low and behold the desk began to rise up and reveal a walkway beneath.

"Mia, should I destroy the terminal?" As I got my robe back on and strapped my satchel in place.

She thought for a second and just said "Fuck it, go for it we can't let them get that information."

Without even getting confirmation again I backed up from the set of computers and gave it a swipe across them all and then another, I absolutely mangled and cut the screen and circuit board there was no fixing that but I kept at it just to be sure. I noticed a picture behind one of the lower consoles. It was a middle aged man with a beard and a little girl with a BB gun, this must be Mia and James! I grabbed it in a blink of an eye before hastefully going down the newly opened passage.

Mia stayed up before coming down then she stopped checking her gun for bullets and looked at me, then the steps again before saying "I need to make these bastards pay for what they did!" As soon as she said that the door busted open and two soldiers leaped into the room, the dust basically covered Mia from sight but before she could take a shot I pulled her down the steps and hit the emergency close button with my tail.

I stumbled down the set of stairs and she fell completely on her back, as we saw the last of the light from the Overseer's office close shut along with the desk locking in place.

Damnit! Someone get to the entrance now!" I head the soldier yell!

Mia looked at me with just rage before giving a deep breath "Why! Why did you do that? I would have had them both, they didn't even see me, I could have taken them out!"

I backed up from her and gave her some space "BECAUSE we didn't know how many there were and you are far more useful than dying for some revenge plot, the Enclave will get what's coming to them but now is not the time." 

She dropped to her knees and let go of her gun "Why did they have to take everything from me, my dad, my home they aren't helping anyone but themselves."

I shook my head and reached into my bag "They haven't taken everything from you" I went up next to her and leaned down to her level before showing her the picture frame I found.

She wiped her eyes before grabbing it with such speed. "But, how and when I didn't see this anywhere?! Oh my God thank you so much " before quickly sitting up and giving me a hug.

I returned the hug and told her "Had you died in that room this wouldn't have ever made it to you, this simple thing something to keep it going, no you haven't lost everything you have people who need you and are relying on you to bring them out of the darkness."

She pocketed the phone before picking up her gun and going ahead of me "You are right, we should get out of here before they find us pronto." 

I nodded and gestured for her to lead the way, we went through a maintenance door and ended at a wall but there was a switch next to it.

I stopped her before pulling it "You should let me, assuming they are waiting for us here I'll be able to take much more lead that you will."

She pulled her arm back and agreed, I pulled the switch and stood right in the middle of the opening wall, arms stretched out ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Much to our surprise it was clear, we wasted no time making our way back to the entrance and I even closed the vault door just to be safe. The beeping and blaring siren behind us as we both exit the small cavern before the vault entrance.

I held a hand up to block the sun from my eyes as it was bright, which must be a side effect of the short while in the vault.

Mia walked in front and gave a stretch "Well this is where we part ways John, as much as I loved the company I do have my own things to get done and I don't believe they will let a Deathclaw in where I'm going."

"That is fine Mia I have my own task granted I have no idea what or where that is but I'll find it, say can you do me a favor? I got this letter here for Lucy in Megaton. She wants to give it to her brother in Arefu. Can you do that for me?"

She took the letter and said "Yes I can do that I'm going that way anyway to reach Rivet City, if you are ever around there come to the broken part of the ship and ask for "Pinkerton" that will tell you enough."

I gave her a nod and said I shall remember, we were about to part ways before suddenly a shaking of the ground and a massive gust of wind happened above us.

"This is the Brotherhood of Steel do not be alarmed Capital Wasteland, I am Elder Maxson and what we are doing here does not and will not concern you, any attempt to set back our operations here will be met with termination Ad Victoriam"

This massive flying structure went over us, it was like a blimp but much more heavily fortified in fact it looked like a fortress,

It went as quickly as it came and soon became a dot on the horizon.

Mia holstered her pistol before making her way down the rocks."That was the Prydwen, the largest and most efficient Brotherhood vessel this Wasteland has ever seen, why don't you go see them before coming to visit me in Rivet City yeah? Oh and I almost forgot to take this insignia. It will prove you met me and gained my trust will definitely give you some leeway, best of luck to you John!"

She handed me a Mini Nuke top with a "101" engraved on it and a signature A.V huh interesting, I placed it in my bag and when I looked back up she was gone; just like that disappeared into thin air.

I suppose it's a much better lead than I had previously, I began heading east in the direction of where the Prydwen was heading, I have quite the journey ahead.


	14. Eye of the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14! Introduction to our second main character, Myles. He's based off of someone I know in real life. With there permission, of course.

Chapter 14: Eye of the Storm

The sun was setting across the land, this unforgiving reminder of what life was once like. I can almost imagine the various cars and people going by clueless to what this place would become, surely they would never have expected their life as they know it to absolutely crumble because some fools decided bombing the world was the best option.

I am unsure how the Brotherhood will take me being a creature of the Wasteland, they will either kill me on the spot or flood me with questions then kill me. I can hopefully buy some time at least if I have a chance to talk, I'll be able to get my questions answered and perhaps find who I am looking for.

I decided to go by the old Elementary, and the building which I left that raider with the leg injury, it seems she got away because there was no body and the stimpack outside was gone. I once again walked along the line of the lake, I'll probably circle around this and just head straight for the direction of the Prydwen assuming they didn't change direction.

The Mirelurks once again ignored me, almost as if they know it's nearly impossible for them, maybe it's all instinct?

I expect to not run into anyone out here at least, and I happen to be sick of traveling and I just now started again, I gone so long without settling down anywhere, not since I left Nevada for this pointless journey; well not pointless just I have yet to fulfill my goal, or even come close.

Then I saw the Prydwen off in the far distance, almost not visible due to the horizon, it parked and hovered proudly near the ruins of old Washington. DC.

I rested upon the pillar of an old rusted bridge, I stayed upon the edge of this river..it looked different, clear almost. I decided to get a handful of this clear water and take a drink and it was pure! A whole river of purified water, this must be the potomac river which was purified by the Lone Wanderer and the Brotherhood, I can't believe this is possible, let alone in the Capital Wasteland I was used to the lakes of purified water in the Nevada sure but this is about the closest thing we have to a modern day miracle.

The Prydwen was closer than before, It was parked and hovered above a massive walled off building of sorts across the way; I could see the Brotherhood insignia against the walls of this structure, this must be the Brotherhood of Steel main base, I should be wary and cautious just to be safe.

I rested under the overpass until nightfall, much better odds of me observing this chapter of the Brotherhood, nothing too eventful happened. A pack of wild mongrels went by the base of the river but quickly scurried off and didn't get too close to me.

I could see this incredible sort of museum just across the river, upon the horizon it had three massive pipes constantly spewing water, this must be the Jefferson Memorial where to purifier is, it's completely surrounded by some sort of light blue force field and plenty of guards patrolling, can't say I blame them in the slightest, the Enclave would definitely destroy this or take it over for themselves and claim all responsibly for the deed like the bastards they are.

I was inspecting the insignia that Mia had given me before I heard a shuffle in the dirt just on the other side of the pillar I was currently resting against. I quickly stood up and leaned my back against the rusted out support of this dilapidated rusted out bridge of ole.

It was a Brotherhood Paladin, they held a plasma rifle at their side which looked jury rigged and custom made, their X01 suit of armor was definitely a sight to behold this was a high ranking member, probably explaining why they are in fact alone.

I decided it would be better if I made the first introduction

"I should tell you Paladin, I am under this bridge you are about to pass, I am simply resting and should clarify I mean you no harm, I assume you are on patrolling duty?"

I left the confines of the cover from that pillar and made myself known they had moved back a bit with their plasma gun held up in one hand, they looked me up and down almost as if I was someone they knew.

"That's a strange one Wastelander, my helmet isn't registering you on any of our records, here I thought we scanned everyone across the capital so, are you not a local or what brings you here? Get some free water my brothers and sister died for and then fuck off like the rest of these unappreciative locals?"

I reached my arm out to inspect it and make sure I wasn't visible, everything seemed to be in order, they watched me intently which I moved slightly closer to them and leaned against the wall of a crumbled building by the bridge.

"No, I am not here for any sort of handouts, I am new to this Capital Wasteland and was given a tip that the Brotherhood reside here and I must say this place is incredibly secure, definitely a safe place for any weary travelers, but I'm sure that gets annoying and overwhelming hmm?"

"Then why are you here? That doesn't answer me, for all I know you can be an enemy and the robe, what are you some kind of fanatic cultist coming to make a crazy religion out of the memorial?"

"Someone tried to make a cult out of the purifier? No no Paladin, I am but a traveler who happened to have noticed the massive Prydwen across the skies, Elder Maxon I believe it was who announced, ''I have come to request an audience with him."

He tapped his gun in frustration "We just arrived here, you don't need to know why or anything about our operations here but do know" he stepped forward closer to me and moved his rifle to his other hand holding it, ready to fire. 

"The Brotherhood doesn't waste time with filthy low lives like you, Maxon will never have an audience with you and if you try to approach our vessel you will be shot on sight do I make myself clear?"

I used a hand to push myself up from leaning against the wall and I made a step towards him, and then another before I was basically face to face with this Brotherhood Soldier

"You see, I am no mere Low Life Wastelander, I am definitely different and worth a talk with Maxon, I in fact have something to help my case." I reached into the inside of my robe to access my satchel which the Paladin cocked his gun and aimed at me 

"If you so much as move I will end you, now I leave you with one option, turn around and walk back up this river never return,I don't know what you are reaching for but I'm not taking any chances, plenty of crazy Wastelanders and dumbasses have done things in the past, I'm sure we can understand this together." 

He gestured with his rifle to make me turn around. I did no such thing as that.

I removed my arm from under my robe and showed him that I had nothing before staring him down "I was simply showing you a momento, I ran into the Lone Wanderer and she told me to come here even gave me an insignia to show to the Brotherhood…and" 

He cut me off before spouting "Yeah I heard that one before, some assholes infiltrated us and used that as an excuse when we were here the first time, fuck that trick I ain't falling for that again."

I gave a growl of frustration I am not getting anywhere with this guy! "Fine, fine "Paladin" I will go on my merry way, obviously you are just a powerhouse with the ability to wave a gun around...so terrifying." I murmured the final part as I backed up making sure to put emphasis on his status of rank.

He continued to watch me as I got far enough away before yelling "How did you know about the Prydwen?!" I didn't even bother answering as I began to jog a bit faster across the edge of the river, making enough distance between him and me to where my speed wouldn't give me away.

I hate hiding, I'm sick of always being in this robe and having it be an inhibitor on my movement, you would think most people would run from me out of it but not at all, most fight me as a kind of personal thing against deathclaws, as if people would rather wipe us out rather than run, why run from something that can easily catch you anyway? Maybe that's why people fight; because they know running won't save them. My brethren are making a bad name for myself, people based on appearance rather than what is actually here, granted I wouldn't expect a talking deathclaw; let alone one who can hold a conversation with. As for myself if I was a wastelander who only knows them as savage beasts.

I stared at the river edge as I strolled across it, the water reflected the moonlight as the subtle ripples flowed and pulsated due to my steps, I imagined this once irradiated water would show the moon in such a luminance manner...it would be pretty, reminds you that there are things that are still beautiful in this scorched Earth, under all this destruction and grime there are still traces of what the old world used to be.

I'm going to need to find another way to get to the Brotherhood, as they are quite the only lead I've had in quite some time and maybe, just maybe we will band together and find that we have a common goal in the extermination of this plague upon humanity that call themselves the Enclave, I know the world would be a much better disaster without them in it.

I made my way back through the Wasteland, ended back along the long field below the broken down highway in the sky, apparently I needed a new plan, simply requesting won't allow me to enter the Prydwen, I am for all intents and purposes lost in what I should do at the moment.

I'm sick and tired of wandering, looking for answers that don't exist, I should put all my efforts into destroying the Enclave.

They have taken too many innocent lives for their own nefarious wants and their desire for power at the expense of others, or simply killing for the pleasure of it.

It's funny that I'm the monster in this situation but you know what..you may just need a monster to beat a monster, I will be the one who tears down the Enclave to their...very...last.. soldier. In the name of my species, in the name of my parents, in the name of them obliterating everything I and many others have loved, the loss of everyone in their wake will not be forgotten and when this is all over..I shall mourn once more. As the last of my kind I will be the one to decide the ending of my species and I am going down in history as the one who ended this oppression, or died trying.

The field was barren, not even a dying bush laid upon this dried up soil, it was more or less empty a few remnants of what was once a fence, perhaps an old farm? I suppose I could look around as I'm going to wait until morning before approaching the Prydwen once more, less conspicuous during the day I'm certain, and I still have this insignia from the Lone Wanderer, just gotta get it ready rather than pull it out when I get there..that be smart, I don't think she would trick me, no no she is far too experienced and appreciate me having saved her old photo of her father.

No building was here or, at least not that I could tell, very quiet tonight I decided I laid down upon my back under the stars, just wait out this midnight, I would be tempted to derobe myself but I have a feeling that Brotherhood Paladin had followed me or is currently watching me from the distance. I am not worried about what would happen.

I crossed my ankles and rested my hands upon my chest, as comfortable as one of my size can get given the situation, my back spines didn't inhibit anything which always surprised even me, my robe didn't really leave much to the imagination laying like this though, one with the slightest bit of perception could definitely tell I had the body of that of a Deathclaw.

I rested my eyes for a bit, the silence of the Wasteland was peaceful if you don't consider the death and murder that has happened upon these lands.

I was jolted awake with the ground shaking and a loud roar, I recognized that noise anywhere, it was a Deathclaw at least it was a lone one, I could see it in the distance wandering around, arms stretched out ready to strike.

It was a lone brown rather large one, he jerked his head towards me almost confirmed that I was actually a suitable target before charging in my direction, he ran up to right in front of my which I quickly reared up to my full size, he looked at me with a murderous intent as he pulled his arm back to swipe at me, which I promptly gripped his wrist before the long claws made contact with me. This confused him greatly and I used my other hand to push his chest and hit him with my palm, causing him to fall upon his back.

I quickly leaped after him, as he fell back looming over him before standing on his chest with one of my legs holding him down and giving an aggressive growl, he took the hint real quick as I just held him here for a moment. These wild ones are so lost I know they don't share the same intelligence gene as me but I can't help but feel pity for this one, he was all scarred across his body and looked pretty weak in general, probably tried to claim being alpha of a pack and failed and got outcasted, it's not his fault he is driven by instinct right? 

I released the pressure off his chest and allowed him to get up, he made no effort to attack me again as he understands that I let him live, they aren't the mindless beast many seem to think they are I think they just need help going in the right direction, this brown tan one stood himself up and rested his arms upon his legs and stared at me with a sense of curiosity not fury, not rage no this was something that he wanted to understand, something was different about me but he didn't know what.

I gave a sigh, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to reveal myself to this lone deathclaw, I removed my hood and pulled it back as he watched a few feet away from me, I made sure to look him in the eye to show him we are one in the same.

I approached him running my claws across my horns gently "See? We are the same, there is no need to fight; you should just keep going and not get yourself butchered out here because you are desperate for a meal" I decided I would give him something to eat, he may be a monster but we are still the same and I'm not much wanting to murder my own brethren because he doesn't know any better.

I reached into my pack and pulled out a box of Salisbury Steak I was hoping to have saved for the road but I think this one needed it more than myself, and maybe he will learn something from this exchange, though probably not, I can at least say I did the right thing.

I decided to toss it on the ground in front of him and backed away, he was immediately focused on the steak as I made my escape running in the opposite direction from where he came from, I would be gone before he would have even taken note of my absence.

I don't want a wild deathclaw following me around just because I am like him, to be honest, I can't stand those wild feral killing machines, I will not associate myself with that.

I figured I got enough distance and noticed a little cave off in the distance, judging from how overgrown the entrance was there was nothing residing in it, it would be a good place to stop and rest for the night.

As I was walking in the direction of the cave there was a loud thud in front of me and when the dust settled down I saw him! The Brotherhood Soldier I ran into earlier, he spun a heated up Super Sledge in his hand before holding it up and pointing at me with it and booming in his helmet.

"Going somewhere, are we?" He gripped the Sledge back in two hands and charged at me with a battle cry.


	15. From Dusk Till Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 15! Our first "Real" battle scene. Took a few tries but I think I did it good. Setup for the Brotherhood meeting and some character talk, usual. Some humor thrown in.

Chapter 15: From Dusk Till Dawn

Taking a leap to the right, I landed a short distance away from that heated up coil upon the Sledge. I leaned on my full heightened state, ready to fight back and made my own retaliation, I charged the soldier with breakneck speed, using my size and strength to slam into him, as he fell back, I gave a wide swipe upward, across his chest of power armor leaving a wide metal gash upon the bulky and hardened chest plate. He landed against the rock formation as I bolted forward to make a gash upon his helmet but no, he saw that coming and got back up quickly before hitting the side of my body with the heated Super Sledge, causing me to recoil back and revel in the intense pain and burn upon my side, if not for my hardened scales I would surely have broken a few bones from such forced trauma.

I quickly recovered from the stinging and sizzling of my flesh, I stepped to the side of him in one quick motion before giving two quick slashes across from left to right my talons were far too quick for him to even suspect such a motion the armor once more, from his arms to his legs I left a deep tear of the armor, a trail of my resolve as his armor was slowly but surely deteriorating. This caused him to fall upon his knee, crouching on leg and standing on his foot with another, gripping the handle of his Sledge for support.

It was all but a trap, I went to give his helmet an uppercut in an effort to get underneath and get right at his neck but he didn't even allow me a chance as I charged to make my move the Paladin quickly stood up, spun the Sledge in is hands before pulling it back and using all his force and weight to hit me right on my chest and knocked me away from him, made me lose my balance and fall upon my back a short distance away from where he stood.

He wasted no time before making a full sprint in my direction, I was still upon the ground unable to get up because the hit had knocked the wind out of me, and getting launched into the air and landing with all my weight didn't help in the effort 

Managing to muster the strength I raised a leg up and caught him right in the stomach, I used one of the previous gashes in his armor to use as grip for one of the talons on my feet as I used that same grip to push him over me and throw him past my head, as I quickly stood up still unable to breathe from the impact of my own fall.

He landed with a loud thud, as his armor and weight made the ground rattle and shake, the dust from the Wasteland soon engulfed where he landed, I could hear the rattling and clanging of the armor, expecting him to charge me from the dust but in a quick leaping swipe of both of my arms I hit... nothing? 

How could that be? Then I heard it, the steps behind me, I couldn't even turn around before I felt the crushing pain of the Sledge hit my side, and then again before I had embraced the pain and grabbed the handle while turning to face him, I wouldn't allow myself to be hit a third time, not like that.

Managing to snatch it from his hands with brute force and a shove of my shoulder as I bent and contoured his hands within the suit to release his grip.

I swung the hammer over my head before giving a wide golf swing all while backing up, hitting directly at the bottom of his helmet and forcing it clean off, it landed a short distance behind him as he stumbled back before looking back at his helmet, and then quickly back to me and raising his arms, ready to continue and commit to this battle.

I looked down upon the dented Sledge, it was so mangled and disproportioned, the head of the hammer was especially useless as it was now just a flat edge without any weight.

I grumbled in frustration as I chugged it in the direction of the Brotherhood Soldier who didn't even flinch as it went past his head, the air from the force of my throw causing his hair to flow from the sheer speed of the hammer.

He sped up with his leisure walk, picking up speed as he jabbed me twice right in the face and then a kick to the groin, which he was visibly shocked when I didn't react to that aside from the jolt of being kicked between the legs. Who would have thought being a bipedal lizard would have had it's advantages?

I took this moment of his surprise to give my own hits, which he tried to deflect and evade to no avail, I gave a wide drawn out horizontal slash across his chest once more, piercing the previous cut I made and making contact with his skin as my claws dug into his chest before he pushed into me and blocked my other slash, gripping and bending my wrist forcing me to pull back and lose my own grip within his armor.

But not before I tore up the inside of it, leaving a trail of blood flowing steadily from the inside of the gash in his chest, down the power armor.

His shove caused me to stumble and trip, but I recovered my traction and posture before looking up to see he had retrieved the Super Sledge and didn't even hesitate and hit me right across the side of my head, and then hit me again from the opposite direction, this fully knocked me down and my vision went blurry, my mind felt like a cave collapsing in on itself, I could feel the warm flow of blood go down the sides of my head, I managed to find the will to get back upon my feet and continue this fight, I was dizzy and incoherent, my reaction was lacking and my strength was dwindling, I got a few weak hits in which didn't do anything but scratch his suit of armor before I felt one last hit against my chest, causing me to fall upon my front, against the dirt and sand of the tainted Wasteland ground; the last thing I saw was the blurry outline of his legs before the darkness fully embraced me.

I was jolted awake with a jump upon down my whole body and and large metal pounding off in the distance, I gave a pained groan as my vision eventually decided to straighten itself, I was in a cave laid down on my back on a flat surface of rock, the cave was lit up with various fires and a massive bonfire in the middle.

I felt surprisingly okay, aside from the wrapped bandage around my head and the stinging feeling upon my right side, I went to put pressure upon it then it hit me, I didn't have my robe on, in fact I had nothing; my wrappings around my claws and my legs; I was visible as a Deathclaw now...great

The pounding of metal eventually stopped and I sat up, I was laying upon my back, I noticed my robe and other garments neatly folded next to my satchel with a..Nuka Cola Quantum? I didn't have that with me, what on Earth is going on here?

I stood up with a slight stumble, I gripped the side of the cave wall for some more traction, my vision got blurry once more as I adjusted to the light of the various fires around this inner cave.

I wasn't sure who or what saved me at this point but it can't possibly be that Brotherhood Soldier..right? I decided to lean down onto four legs and give a wide stretch, a satisfactory crack went through my body and I felt alright enough to stand back up, I slowly strolled over to the Quantum and picked up to and investigated the bottle, it didn't seem tampered with and I was honestly unsure if poison would kill me anything, besides; who would kill me after taking all this time to treat me?

I used my thumb claw to upon the cap to open it and gave a whiff of the contents of the Quantum, if I died I couldn't enjoy this one that is for sure, it didn't smell of any nefarious contents so I gave a small sip, upon tasting it I didn't much care about risk, I quickly gulped it down without even realizing how thirsty I was till I drank something. How long have I been out?

Then I saw him peek out from behind the tunnel of the cave, it was the Brotherhood Soldier! He wasn't in his power armor this time, he wore a pair of jeans and had a sniper strapped to his side, a large bandage across his chest and a slightly hunched over stance.

He stared at me wide eyes before saying "I uh.. didn't think you would ever have woken up" before raising his arms up and slowly backing away "I'm going to just leave you to it and hope you won't butcher me"

It must be quite a sight, a Deathclaw holding a Quantum in one hand, standing over a rock, resting upon it with the other hand. I tilted my head to the right almost in confusion and asked "Why would I butcher you?"

He put his arms down and cleared his throat, unstrapping the sniper from his side before approaching closer, at the other end of the bonfire "It does speak! I mean I know you are the same robed person I ran into under the bridge, and I followed you but actually seeing you speak is..wow" he collected himself as I looked in amusement. "We fought and I knocked you out, I took your hood off once you were down and was just horribly confused, like what trickery is this?"

I decided to sit upon the rock which my bag rested on, I leaned back and adjusted till I was comfortable resting a leg upon my knee and set the bottle down. "Then why would you have helped me after such a vicious attempt on my life? And may I remind you that it was YOU who followed me for no reason at all."

He gave a somber sigh before sitting himself down in front of me next to the bonfire. "You see I thought you were someone else honestly, I watched you from a distance just completely shoo away that other deathclaw like it was nothing, there is a group of people who have some kind of ability to pacify these Wasteland creatures and are an enemy of the Brotherhood.

He continued all while adding to the pile of fire as I listened

"As for letting you live well it was multiple things, mainly you are an exceptional fighter and it would be ashame to end someone who clearly learned through hardships and survival rather than like, raiders who can't even take a Brahmin in groups, another reason when I took your hood off and saw that you were not human many things clicked with me and made sense now, for example you too many, many more hits from me than an average human which had no doubt confused me, and seeing you were a Deathclaw I guess I just wanted to know more."

He paused for a moment and I rubbed the top of my head, the intense pain still ever present, but I decided to unwrap the bandage from it as he watched me.

I stood myself up and walked past him into the tunnel before asking "Where are we, and how long have I been out?"

He jumped up himself and jogged to reach my side before backing up and saying "Sorry, I wanted to see how large you were compared to me and I can't help but notice you are a bit smaller than other deathclaws, is there a reason for that? Oh, you were out for about two days and we are just outside the Potomac River and this cave is my own personal hiding spot when I'm on patrol, it's hidden enough where it can't be found and this is where I go to tinker and experiment when I'm not needed by the Brotherhood."

I used a hand to grip the edge of the cave as I passed into a lavishly decorated interior, it had many tables and guns upon guns on racks and tables with various parts and components, a red carpet to cover the bottom of the cave floor and a fridge with a bed next to it, a terminal as well near the wall of guns.

"This is.. rather impressive, how long has this taken to accumulate?"

"Just about all my life, since the Brotherhood took me in but I was always a tinkerer and experimented with plenty while I was exploring the Wasteland."

I happen to have seen the table he was working on something with, it was a Laser Rifle with a tri barrel and a glasskose regulator from a plasma rifle attempting to be attached to the barrels.

He went over to it and picked it seeing that I was eyeing it

"See I've been trying to combine the barrels of a laser rifle with the stopping power of a plasma rifle, but I can't seem to get the reflector of the.."

I put a hand up to stop him "I am aware of what a glasskose regulator is, it's what refracts the light which allows the plasma from the cartridge to flow from the barrels of said plasma gun, I can set it up for you hand it here and give me a copper wire."

He looked at me with incredible confusion and almost didn't give it to me before addressing how impossible it would be for me to be so precise and able to do such a thing as that, I will prove him wrong.

He attempted to attach it to the battery of the Laser Rifle which I decided to tell him why that was wrong.

"See you are trying to flow plasma through a battery that was never meant to do such a thing, the tri barrels you have however can be changed to accommodate such a modification." He looked on in awe which just made me smile.

I placed the Laser Rifle upon the table and disconnected the glasskose regulator from the battery and instead placed in down the actual barrels of the Lasers itself, I precisely added the wires on each corner of the regulator before then attaching those wires together and then welding then to the back of each barrel, using my claws to get into the thin space and lock the regulator into place where its connection between plasma and laser will be met.

I lifted it up by the trigger and gave it a good shake to ensure that it was in fact locked in place. "See? Now give it a shot and see what I can do."

He gripped it and looked it up and down, inspecting it before taking aim at a target he had against the cave wall, in a single shot of the rifle burst out a ray of three green and red beans which turned the entire target to ashes.

He let go of the trigger before lowering the gun with an audible "Holy shit!" 

I decided to rub my claws together in a victory of sorts before he placed it back upon the table and very excitingly said "How..what...where so you even know how to do that?!"

I gestured with a hand back over to the bonfire and told him "This is going to take a while to explain, we might as well get comfortable and acquainted, yes?"

He gave a nod before going over to his bed and putting a white shirt on, he followed me to the other chamber and I sat back down near my bag and I went through it and pulled out my Journal, glad to see this unharmed.

There was a chair in the corner which he pulled up next to me, and sat in it resting his arms upon the back of it and reaching out to shake my hand.

"I am Myles by the way, and it's an absolutely interesting if not terribly confused pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

I reached out myself and gently shook his hand "I am John and, likewise but how did you assume that I would've known how handshakes work?"

He thought for a moment before saying "Everything you done so far has led me to throw everything I know about deathclaws away in regards to you, obviously you are much more human than that of a mindless beast, but I want to know why, assuming you know yourself I would be very interested to hear where you come from and I'll trade with my life story too if you like."

"Well then Myles, get comfortable because this is going to take quite a while, I grew up in a Vault for most my adolescent and teenage years as you would say, there was about over 200 of us of intelligent deathclaws like myself we were peaceful actually, our people consisted of philosophers and scientists, we wanted to try and figure out why were like the way we are, we had a functional society as well with various laws, a school and teaching system and our own government of sorts."

I continued as he listened, I'm assuming questions would come after I was finished "As for myself I was a special case when the current egg batch hatched from the various matriarch's I was different, not only due to my albino coloring but instead of being hatched with the normal strength like that of my clutch mates, I was instead blessed with a heightened intelligence, many saw me as weak and inferior, some fanatic older ones even apparently suggested I get killed due to being so different." 

"I was the only case of an albino since the original batch of intelligent deathclaws all those years ago, in regards that I believe I'm a 4th or 5th generation, so all things considered we were doing pretty good; if you were interested my parents apparently tried to have offspring for so long but after so long of nothing I had happened, their own little miracle. In fact they embraced my difference, as well as my father's, father, father being a direct descendant of those original intelligent deathclaws, who was also an albino according to our history "

Myles thought for a moment "You figured you being like the original one who started it all you would have been met with a much more positive reaction to being hatched don't you think?"

I shook my head "Not like one would have assumed, I was treated as a curse and assumed to be undesirable, but where I didn't excel in being brute I did excel in various intelligence tests, which they use to make sure the young ones are capable of free thought and sentience and such. Lucky for me our alpha or overseer took a liking to me, in fact he downright punished those who suggested I get killed off.

Thing is it didn't stop those growing up at the same time as me to make fun of me and fight me as I was quite literally the runt of our pack."

"I wouldn't have imagined you to have been a runt, I mean you aren't as large as a usual deathclaw but you don't lack strength by any means."

Scoffing "Yeah expect that is now, back then I was far weaker than each and every male, see even in our society it is the strongest and most fierce who get anywhere in life, being so "weak" and inferior to my clutch mates means that I stood no chance of being any sort of guard for the vault or even having a family of my own eventually as my weakness wasn't desirable and only those with the best qualities get to have children, decided directly by the Alpha of our pack who gets to breed and who doesn't, it seems almost selfish and unnecessary for him to be the one to decide that but he was our leader and needed to contain the population as we did live in a limited space vault."

"So your alpha wasn't the only one who sired young there, obviously you mentioned your own parents but I know from our own records and observations that deathclaws out in the wild follow no such rule and it's only the alpha of a pack who has that I guess "privilege" survival of the fittest sure but no diversity, it's a wonder packs last so long. So I have to ask ''did you ever have any children?"

This question took me by surprise and I gave a deep breath and closed my eyes before saying "Yes, I would have actually, but that's where this incredible tale gets to the end.

To make a long story short the Enclave found our Vault and wasted no time wiping it out completely, everyone was killed even my mate who was expected to bear our children, I was pretty young still but did mature at a quicker rate, our alpha asked me to have some offspring to see if they shared my enhanced intelligence, it doesn't matter now because I don't know how that would have ended, my mate was killed before she could have even laid our egg, I don't know what had been worse having them been crushed or not even having a chance to been laid to begin with." I paused for a moment and collected myself "They went in and butched everyone, I watched my mother get pumped full of lead and everyone I knew die around me, I only got out because I ran into my father and he sent me through a hidden passage under the Overseer's office, the only bodies I didn't find were that of our alpha and my father."

Myles lit up with sympathy and understanding "I am terribly sorry to hear that, not only did you lose your home, love, potential children and your parents all at the same time, I can't possibly imagine what that was like all at once."

He wiped his eyes as if getting a little weepy himself "These damn Enclave ALWAYS have to destroy everything, do you know why they did it or how they even found your vault?"

"Thank you for the condolences but, no I have no idea how they found us or why they wiped us out, all I know is I am on a mission to destroy everything they love like they did to me, I remember the face of the man who killed my mother and father very well, I will find him and tear him apart, even if it kills me, I have a need for this revenge it isn't a want.

When the Enclave burn I will have my time to grieve, until then I need to keep myself strong and level headed."

Myles was still looking sympathetic "I understand that, no need to let out those feelings when the deed isn't done, I can only imagine how much you have boiled up and need to let out, I can kind of understand that even; let me explain, I had my parents wiped out by the Enclave as well an old town to the east near the coast? Anyway, I was pretty young then but I spent a lot of time on my own, I tinkered with many things as my mom was an old trader and picked up a thing or two, eventually the Brotherhood heard of my advances and found me, a group hunting the Enclave and saving technology? Yeah sounds right up my alley."

It was then I realized that we were more similar then we had ever thought, we have a common goal and would most definitely make great allies..once we got over the part of trying to kill each other a couple days ago.

"So, John, how old were you when the whole vault situation happened?" 

I tapped my chin with my index claw "I was I believe 15 or 16, which is beyond maturity by the way for our species, I feel I need to clarify as you know I had "attempted" at having children after all. Anyway that makes me 45 now."

He almost looked in shock "Wait, wait you are 45? Damn you looking good for that age I mean I don't know if age really shows on you guys but hey and that makes sense as animals and such do mature faster than humans in that regard." 

He said with a shrug laughing.

I gave a small chuckle to myself before noticing the Quantum again, I hadn't finished it off, picking it back up and leading back I asked "So how did you know I like Nuka Quantum so much? It was quite a treat to wake up to."

"Well..you see I took a slight look at your Journal thinking it was like a record of something suspicious, but no it was a writing of your journey and I am very sorry to have been so noisy but..I noticed you mentioned really liking Nuka Cola so I figured in an effort to say sorry for beating the crap out of you I left it for you when you awoke."

I went to say something and he stopped me before I even had a chance to "When I say beat the crap out of you, I mean you, certainly held your own and I got very lucky, I know for a fact that if you were trying to kill me, I would have been dead but you were holding back and I have no doubt about it."

He complimented me...what is this I was taken aback by this

"Did I hear that right?"

"I am confused, what do you mean?"

"Just, you recognize how it should have been and I suppose I'm glad you didn't kill me, and I must say you are a hell of a soldier yourself, you have such a standing in the Brotherhood for a reason."

"Well thank you for that, I'm glad my efforts are recognized, so I have a question for you: how were you conceived?"

I blinked in confusion "Well Myles when a mommy and daddy deathclaw love each other very much.." 

He waved both his hands in front of him, dismissing me completely. "No, no god no I don't mean that process, I mean how you got intelligence what exactly happened with that."

I gave the most cheeky of grins before saying "Yes I know what you meant I just wanted to see how you react, and I can't say I'm disappointed, thank you for that." 

He looked absolutely dumbfounded and I continued.

"Well let's see, we are an experiment with F.E.V which grants us our intelligent gene, we were created by the Enclave..how ironic, we were supposed to be smart enough to follow orders and not question them well you can imagine how that went, obviously not in their favor, apparently some escaped and that is our legacy."

"You mentioned F.E.V like the same F.E.V that makes Super Mutants?" 

I gave him a nod "Yes and the same F.E.V that makes whatever it touches sterile, turns out it doesn't affect us in that way and just makes us smarter, who would have thought they were on to something?"

"I guess so, who would have thought something like that would have ended that way huh?"

I finished off the Quantum, as Myles stood up and opened a locker off in the corner and pulled out an old book showing it to me "This is my own personal record I have made since I joined the Brotherhood, it states each and every one of my kills and great achievements I made" he walked over to where I sat and dodged around the fire "Since I read your personal book, I figured it only be fair I let you know..see mine."

I gently picked it up from his hands and opened it, the pages were old and worn but it kept plenty of numbers and records from bloatflies to raider bosses, to Enclave soldiers.

I skimmed through the pages noticing all his impressive feats and accomplishments "Quite the collection of deeds you got going here, pretty good at your trade aren't you?" I said handing it back to him.

He gave a very satisfactory agreement "Of course, I am sorry about the deathclaw count but they don't know when to not attack sometimes...no offense."

I passed him a glance of reassurance "You needn't worry about feeling bad for ending those mindless beasts, they only care about violence and instinct, they share an appearance with me but nothing more."

He sat back down by the bonfire and we sat in silence for a moment, the crackling sound of the fire and the lingering sounds of wind filled the cavern 

"So..John I wanted to say sorry for kicking you in the jewels when we fought."

I thought for a moment "Sorry jewels?"

I looked up at me with a faint smile before explaining "Oh, sorry, I mean between the legs I kicked you there when we fought and well yeah I suppose I'm sorry for that."

I gave a small chuckle "Obviously it didn't work out the way you plan as we don't have jewels.'' I put my hands up and even did the quotation with my claws for that empathise on "jewels" 

"Ha, yeah we had to learn basic anatomy of all the Wasteland creatures and had I known you were a deathclaw I would never have tried as it literally did nothing."

"Well yes, I still felt the kick obviously but it didn't incapacitate me like it would have a man for example, though I gotta ask, has knowing creature anatomy ever helped you in a pinch?"

"Hmm, you know there was this one time I remember very fondly, I was in training for being a Brotherhood Soldier and we were out in the Wasteland in our first, actual test and mission. Long story short I was unfortunate enough to get pinned by this massive Yao Guai, and I'm talking this absolutely just insanely large bear, well I did the only thing I could do in the moment, right before it bit into me I kicked my right leg up and scored right in it's balls, I swear I heard the clang of my armor against it as I backed off of me and yelped and screeched as it ran away from us, didn't see it again" Laughing at the end of his story almost not getting the whole thing out.

I almost lost it myself "Oh, that is incredible serves that damn bear right, I would have loved to see that happen." 

"Yeah, and all my fleet were pretty amazed, the story gets told to all the new cadets, to show them that anything can be done at any time no matter how scummy or dirty it is, you get out alive no matter what.'

I agreed with that "Survival at the cost of anything, I can understand that, so should we move on from here? I still need to see the Brotherhood to hear me out and you know we share a common interest, maybe we can benefit each other?" I made a proposition with both our interest in mind.

He stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave in the other chamber, I could just barely see him but he thought for a moment deeply before coming up with a conclusion.

"You know convincing Maxson will be the hardest part, but yes John I will take you to the Prydwen, let me get ready and you should get that robe back on."

I gave a nod and gestured with my hand to send him off, which he promptly dismissed himself.

I began to wrap my garments back on myself, covering myself on my legs and arms before getting to the claws, I then proceeded to tuck my tail upon the strap on my waist, then adorned my satchel and then my robe before finally placing the hood upon my horns and moved down the cover so my face isn't visible.

I saw Myles suited up in a heavy combat armor tinted blue and had a Brotherhood insignia on the chest, and holding the rifle I had rigged up for him "So that's how you do that wow, it's just as convincing as before, I'm impressed you can do that alone but it has been such a long time."

I approached him "Yes, it has been quite some time shall we move on?" He gave a nod and gestured for me to leave the cave which I did and waited for him, he exited the very hard to see cave before he pulled a hidden metal vault door, and promptly locked it before moving in my direction and stated how we should be there quickly, he didn't like being out of power armor.

We made our way down the edge of the river, then we heard a familiar roar, it was that of a Deathclaw in fact the same one I had ran into earlier, I recognized him by the scars.

"John was that you?"

"No Myles, eyes up to the sun!" 

Then he saw it, the beast, the sun glowing behind his body showing rays of light under his legs and past his arms, he was upon a hill and was above us. He didn't even hesitate as he charged at Myles, he couldn't even keep up with the speed of this beast, the deathclaw leaped down the hill as Myles looked up at him as he fell down to land on him but I wouldn't allow that, oh no I leaped in front of him and lifted up on the deathclaw before it made contact with Myles and threw the beast down the hill and moved in front of Myles.

This didn't stop the beast from charging back at me which I promptly gave a wide swipe from above, causing the deathclaw to recoil in reaction as blood flowed down from his chest, and he hissed at me before charging once more.

Myles took a shot and hit him right in the leg stopping him in mid air and using me as a cover of sorts, relentlessly shooting him before we heard a click.

"Aw shit, John I'm out I only kept enough to load my gun.'

The deathclaw took this opportunity when he stopped getting shot to use both his claws to grip me and push me to the right, before pinning Myles with one hand and raising another to swipe across his entire body, I didn't even given him the chance before I shoved my entirety of my claws into the back of the neck of the deathclaw, his body went limp and I took the time pulling him back off of Myles, the cut I made was so deep it killed him instantly.

I murmured a "God damnit." Before asking Myles.

"Are you alright?"

He stood up and wiped himself off and let go of this rifle which was attached to a strap on his neck "Yeah, I'm fine, thank you for the save, I am sorry you had to do that."

I shook my head before wiping my claws against the dirt.

"It was his choice, he could have left us alone and saw you as easy prey, it's just one last deathclaw to kill some wastelanders, I probably did him a favor."

As much truth as that was, beast or not I don't like killing other deathclaws, but I wasn't just going to let Myles die because of a preference, obviously he is more important than some mindless monster who won't ever know right from wrong. 

I looked at the body of the now deceased deathclaw before looking back at Myles who was still shaken up from that endeavor "I would prefer if we moved on now, no need to linger on here"

Myles agreed and we continued the walk down the edge of the river, we both were silent for the moment till he decided to speak up.

"Look, I know you didn't want to kill the other deathclaw, I can even get it there is a sympathy there for them..but" he noticed I wasn't exactly paying attention, he ran up behind me and grabbed me on the shoulder and turned me around "John, please stop being so dismissive of me I appreciate that you made that decision and outright saved me, I know that wasn't easy for you, but know I am sorry I put you in that situation, if I had my power armor it wouldn't have even happened "

I gave a snort before deciding "I know, Myles I know but I just feel off killing deathclaws like that I know they are basically mindless beast running on instinct, I would never choose that over having saved you just...give me some time to sort my conflicted feelings out "

Backing him gave me a somber nod "I understand, I'll leave you to it let us continue to the Prydwen."

Nothing too amazing happened as we crossed under the bridge where we first me "I thought you were going to shoot me here honestly, I'm glad I didn't base that on reaction and fight you here, now that I think about it how in the everloving hell did you even get me into the cave?" 

He stopped and turned in my direction, the flow of the purifier in the distance was auditable and it was peaceful, a completely different reminder of the opposite side of the spectrum in this terrible Wasteland, it was a bastion of Hope and what could be an effort to put this broken world back together.

"John, I had an enhanced strength due to the power armor naturally, I simply dragged you by your arms till I managed to get you in and patched you up, but keeping you from bleeding out was definitely the hardest part."

We stopped just outside the area which the Prydwen was, it hovered proudly over the massive walled off almost fortress.

"Okay John, this is the Citadel do me a favor and wait here."

I gave a nod and stayed behind a rock as he went up to address the two soldiers at the gate, they talked for a moment before he gestured for me to come over, I had strolled my way up to the entrance and they relaxed their guns before scolding at Myles 

"You know Myles, you can't be bringing strangers into the Citadel like this, we don't allow outsiders by any circumstances you know that."

It was then Myles gave a jerk of his neck addressing me "Show them what you have, surely they will be convinced then."

Oh right "I had run into someone who I believe you all will recognize this from." I then pulled out the Insignia which the Lone Wanderer had given me to show them, they both looked at it and then at each other and then back at Myles and then to me before giving a grumble and then stating "Fine, I get it god damnit Myles you win, you may proceed the both of you but know this stranger, whatever business you have here you so much as look at our Brotherhood the wrong way I will personally assure you that death will embrace you before you have a chance to realize it, Proceed!"

Myles then went up to him before stating "I am alive because of this stranger and I don't need permission to enter Private do I make myself clear?" The two soldiers at the gate gave a nod and the typical "Yes, sir" before we went into the courtyard.

We entered a massive open area with plenty of new recruits training and doing various physical exercises, one of the scribes approached Myles and me asking who I was and why I'm here.

Capable of fully answering myself I told them "I am John and I am here to see Maxson, my business is my own and it's nothing you need to concern yourself with."

The scribe didn't press, but still took a record of me and Myles entering the Citadel, the various soldiers and recruits keeping up with their tasks paying no mind to me and given the occasional wave and salute to Myles 

I continued behind him, I could only assume due to me being with him is why no one has tried to or will stop me, now that I think about it all, I would have had absolutely no chance of getting in let alone having an audience with Maxson, we soon arrived at an elevator of sorts which went all the way up to the Prydwen from the looks of it.

"Afternoon Myles, going up? Maxson was looking for you, he wanted your opinion on a mission debriefing, apparently a Behemoth is terrorising a small settlement just off Rivet City"

Myles smiled and told them that this will be a cake walk and thanked me for the information, before addressing me directly.

'Excuse me stranger, you don't have authorization to board the Prydwen, I'm going to have to ask you to.."

Then Myles cut him off "He's with me proctor, don't worry he has the Wanderer Insignia and I allowed him to enter, he has pretty much the most confirmation aside from Elder Maxson himself."

The proctor took a short moment before deciding "Right Paladin Myles, and your friend here may board and best of luck with whatever you wish to discuss with Maxson" They turned to me for this last part and I thanked them and wished them luck myself.

Myles gave a thumbs up to the operator, and they flipped the switch and we went up, the cord stretched and echoed in the confided tower, I was kinda surprised it held my weight but it did make sense as Power Armor is rather heavy.

I held the handle on the edge of the rail which had helped stabilize myself, I looked over at Myles "You know, I never been on an elevator this extensive, I'm appalled by the engenuity of it all."

He gave a jump and landed as we went up at a steady pace, almost there "See, you needn't worry about it, this here was built by the best of the best, it is designed to hold a good few thousand pounds before it slows down."

I gave a sigh before explaining "I'm not worried about it collapsing or breaking on us, I just never been on such an elevator and I like its design that's all I meant."

We arrive at a massive platform, the Prydwen had many vertibirds hanging off the side ready to eject, many soldiers and engineers worked on this hanger of sorts while we walked into the entrance 

Myles was told Maxson was in the main hall, in his usual debriefing room, we past a chamber with many Power Armor stations, it was pretty much on the same floor and I can tell this place was massive and housed plenty of soldiers and scientist for the Brotherhood, it's no wonder they don't just let anyone on, there is plenty of trinkets and technology that could absolutely destroy a settlement or two if it got into the wrong hands.

Me and Myles had some small talk as he warned me not to lash out at Maxson and reveal myself when it's opportunistic, great I can't wait to absolutely fuck this up. 

There he was, in black leather long coat with a fur neck on that jacket and down the coat itself, various medals and he stood at the window of the main observation point with his arms crossed behind his back, he definitely saw us come in and he could see our reflection, his shortly cut hair and grizzled tactician face was just noticeable, he had a scar on the right side of his head and was visible under the hair, a beard and his eyes spoke of experience and no nonsense.

He immediately spoke up before even allowing us to get halfway into the room "Myles, you know we don't allow strangers into our vessel, this applies even to YOU, soldiers permitting wastelanders to wander around our base is a way to get infiltrated and destroyed, have we learned nothing?"

Myles rushed past me and stood a distance behind Elder Maxson before giving a salute and a small bow before stating "I am very sorry Elder, but I had no way to ask before hand and I was saved by this stranger, and they bear the Lone Wanderer's insignia, and asked directly to seek and audience with you, Sir!"

Maxson gave what I can only call a grumble of annoyance.

"Paladin Myles, this is a stranger, the same kind of people who will shoot you for being a Brotherhood Soldier, I would have expected you to know better than to trust someone simply because they saved you." This was when the man turned around to see me, a robed figure standing in the doorway, he looked me up and down before he rushed past Myles who promptly stepped out of the way, he was looking nervous, Maxson was going to discover what I was no doubt.

He kept his arms behind him as he circled around me, almost as if trying to see what I'm hiding before clearing his throat

"You are keeping a secret Wastelander, I have an issue with that if you want me to even consider talking with you I am going to need to see behind that hood,or get out of my sight!"

Okay..sure reasonable request, it was inevitable after all right? I couldn't remain hidden and work with the Brotherhood to rid the Enclave.

I heard an audible gulp from Myles and if he was capable of sweating bullets he undoubtedly would be right now, he stared at me with worry and just .. fear almost as if realizing how this was going to go.

"I am waiting Wastelander, and if you keep me waiting I'll personally throw you off my Prydwen."

I looked at him before speaking up for the first time this entire exchange "Elder Maxson, I must inform you that I am not a human, I am not Ghoul or mutant, I am simply telling you before you get I suppose a surprise."

He didn't seem to like that very much before he moved up to me with great haste before reaching up and gripping my hood, I resist the urge to naturally retaliate "

"If you aren't even human, why in the hell would I bother with you?" He then flipped my hood down to reveal my face and horns in full.

This in fact did surprise him but he quickly regained himself in record time, he backed up and reached in his coat and pulled out a knife and pointed it at me "You are exactly what is wrong with this Wasteland! A taint on humanity, some science experiment gone wrong, you are a monster and monsters don't have the right to speak."

I stared him down and simply said "There are plenty of monsters in the wasteland, some are among you, some are below you, you of all people should know that humanity is the worst of this world, the most untrustworthy species. It's not like I was the one who dropped the bombs."

He looked at me before lowering the knife, he never kept his eyes off of me before saying "Let me see the rest of you."

I took a sigh before I opened up my robe and revealed the rest of my body, it's almost as if he didn't expect to see a whole deathclaw under this.

He continued to look at me before he shuffled over to Myles asking him "Did you know that he was a Deathclaw, and if you did, why didn't you tell me?!"

Myles gave a nervous chuckle before stating "Sir, would you have believed me anyway? I came in here with no plan but I figured it would be best to hear it from the beast himself."

Maxson looked at me and then to Myles and then back to me but addressed Myles "Does it have a name?"

Before Myles could answer I did "I am perfectly capable of answering for myself thank you, but my name is John, Elder Maxson"

Maxson didn't seem to like my response "I didn't ask you beast, keep your mouth shut."

I narrowed my eyes at Maxson directly, this treatment is absolutely unfair. I approached him as I said "Maxson despite my appearance I'm probably more human than most of these Wastelanders you are trying to protect, I am on fact not some dumb lizard, so cut your damn accusations and get over your prestigious and please, listen to me."

Maxson crossed his arms and stood me down, no flinching, not shaking or even wavering in any regards. "You don't scare me, deathclaw" I could feel the hate in his saying of deathclaw.

I snapped right back at him while backing up "Good that wasn't my intention Maxson, and the feelings are mutual."

He looked at me almost as to assure himself that I didn't just flip what he said back onto himself, Myles' jaw was almost on the ground as if no one ever stood up to Maxson in this regard, I was quite pleased with myself.

Maxson gestured for Myles to come sit with him on one of the lines of chairs and he promptly followed before Maxson sat with his legs crossed and rested on his chin before finally speaking up "Okay John, you have amused me at least, don't think I am overlooking the fact that you are the devil of the Wasteland, but curiosity has peaked what you could possibly want from me."

Myles gave a sigh of relief and it was massive, but he still sat up intently and waiting for my response, I noticed Maxson's disposition changed at least the slightest.

I walked in front of them both before facing Maxson. "I wanted to thank you for hearing me, I know you don't care or even just wanted some entertainment but this is something I don't feel many get the opportunity to have." Before he could speak up I pulled out the Lone Wanderer's insignia, and he stopped his thoughts and took it before asking me how I got this and I told him that she gave it to me and she told me that we could be beneficial to each other. He then asked me her name which of course I answered as Mia, it seems to have been satisfactory enough for him.

"You know we haven't heard from her in so long, glad to see she is still kicking, this does give you some more attention as she and I came up with this together, anyone she thought worthy enough for the Brotherhood's attention would be given one of these." He gave a grumble before admitting "If Myles trusts you and Mia does too I can't help but give you a chance even if you are the embodiment of everything I am looking to wipe out."

I didn't even waste a moment "Well Maxson, I believe we can benefit each other in many regards, I have traveled far and wide across this Wasteland; I come from Nevada and seen it all in between here and there. We share a mutual enemy as I seek the destruction of the Enclave, I have no issue with other enemies as well such as Raiders, Super Mutants to any other Wasteland creatures if they need to die considering it is already done. My experience and time across the Wasteland has taught me many ways to work technology and various terminals and better ways of doing things and saving power, in fact I'm so confident in my ability if you were to show me your power generator I could improve upon it."

Myles butted in and said "It's true, he compiled a tri barrel laser, plasma rifle in fact I have it right here, this was John's doing."

Maxson investigated the rifle, and actually was impressed "Yes, this is an extraordinary feat, I hate to admit it but I think we can use your skills John, but you have much to prove and you need to convince everyone else on board, but know if you kill, or hurt anyone I will end you myself are we understood?"

I gave him a nod and he dismissed us and requested that Myles show me around as he made an announcement. "Attention Prydwen and Citadel, there is an Albino Deathclaw who will be wandering around our base, Do NOT shoot and know that this is a.. speaking one I am making an effort to make a recruitment of sorts, I expect everyone to be respectful and tempered Ad Victoriam Brotherhood."

He then put down the speaker and didn't even look at me as we left "Don't think this is a mercy or acceptance, it's an opportunity to prove me wrong, now go to the medical examination, Myles will show you."

We left back into the massive room of armor and various weapon benches Myles spoke up "Holy shit, you handled that so well and convinced Maxson, who does that!"

I decided to keep my hood down and my robe untied, I got some looks from people but mainly it was just that "I know Myles and I'm honestly shocked myself, Maxson didn't seem like the kind of man to even give me a chance."

A group of soldiers approached us, there were 3 total and one held a power armor helmet and they all wore an orange jumpsuit "Hey Myles! If I had to guess if anyone would have brought a talking deathclaw to the Prydwen it been you, so..does it actually talk?" 

The three of them looked up at me hopefully and Myles nudged me with a signal of talking and I gave in.

"Yes it does speak."

They all looked in awe and elbowed each other in amazement "What the fuck, am I drunk?"

Myles gave a playful slap on his head and said we need to get going and I agreed, they waved to us and continued to talk about it as we left up the side steps up to you in the medical area.

The medical bay was pretty empty aside from a few nurses and Myles gestured at the room which I was to get examined in. 

The doctor turned around holding a clipboard and dropped it upon seeing me, and gave an audible "oh dear." before fixing his glasses and picking back up the clipboard before saying "I thought this was some sick joke! Are you actually a talking deathclaw? I mean you aren't tearing me apart and.."

I held up a hand to stop him "Yes I actually talk and please one thing at a time but tell me what are we even going to do here?"

He almost looked like he was going to pass from excitement "Oh my, you are a scientific marvel! Well I'm going to ask you a few questions and maybe so some measurements draw some blood that sort of thing, basic stuff really."

I noticed Myles was gone and had assumed he had been called for something, this doctor was certainly enthusiastic.

"What shall I call you doctor?"

He looked me up and down before taking a note and mentioning "Oh yes, I am Doctor Baker, I was in training since I was but a boy but I never thought I would be here talking to a Deathclaw!"

He then clicked his pen upon his board and said "I'm going to need you to remove your attire if you don't mind, I am going to get some measurements while I ask you some questions about general things."

I nodded before I removed my robe and garments and placed my satchel upon the table, it didn't take all that long and he asked me as he went to find the measurement device "So why do you wear a robe exactly? It's not needed or it to hide in plain sight?"

I stood straight and spread my arms out "Ah a perceptive one are you? Yes I use it to hide without being obvious to what I am, and since Maxson decided to give an announcement to what I was I had no reason right?"

He gave a nod as he asked "Okay, so what race are you? Name, gender, ethnicity, job, age, sexual preference and if you have any medical conditions."

He then looked at me and then the clipboard and then hit himself in the head "Sorry, I am going through our list, we ask all our residents these questions as it's just odd having to ask you isn't it?"

I kept myself there and told him "No, it's fine, I understand this is made for humans not large talking lizards" I said with a laugh "Let's see, My name is John, I am a male albino deathclaw, I'm not sure ethnicity goes beyond that but I'm technically a vault dweller if that counts, I don't have a job I kind of just wandered from place to place and never stayed anywhere too long. I am 45 and I am straight for preference if you had to know, and for medical conditions the only thing I can think of is that I cannot drink alcohol as it will kill me."

He continued to write and then stopped before saying "I had a feeling about most of those answers just, had to be sure you know how it is, and sadly I can't measure you as I have no device so we can do that tomorrow when I find one"

He cleaned a needle and flicked it with a finger and asked to draw some blood from my arm, which I allowed him and it went by without a hitch, and he told me that was all he needed for now and requested I visited him tomorrow and I agreed.

I left then medical room with my satchel which I rested my roe on and was absolutely lost, God damn Myles so much for being my guide, I wandered some of these halls till I ran into one of the women soldiers who saw me and waved before hesitating and then I looked at her, she went wide eyes and then spoke up "You that deathclaw I heard on the speaker."

"Uh yeah I am, and I'm ashamed to admit lost, Myles was supposed to be a guide and he fucked off."

She approached me holding a box of various goods and canned food "Oh, Myles right, I saw him flirting with one of the female workers around here, probably spouting some nonsense of his standing in the Brotherhood, we can find him and bust the show if you like."

This made me smile "Yes I would like to ruin his time for leaving me and not even saying a word, I am John by the way and you might be?" 

She kept the box with her as we made our way down the hall "My name is Genny and there is one thing you should know about Myles if something so much as resemble a female he would hit on it" she said with a laugh "It even worked on me a few times" she turned away with a blush.

We eventually ending in his personal room, it was to no one's surprise that he was laying down on his bed with that same woman on the bathroom no doubt preparing to bear witness to his crazy claims, his face when white when he saw me and panicked trying to justify leaving me and I told him simply "Myles, you are going to to kick that filthy whore out or I'm going to do it myself and I'm pretty sure you won't like that"

He immediately took a very awkward stroll and threw her back her jumpsuit and told her he changed his mind, she left without even looking back into the room as Genny followed with a playful wink at me.

I put my satchel down on a chair and leaned down a wall and sat down, didn't even look at Myles and simply said. 

"I am very disappointed in you"

End Chapter 15:


	16. Prove your Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 16! First mission setup, despite Maxson's dismay.

Chapter 16: Prove your Worth

"What do you mean you are disappointed? I was just trying to get some action and you messed it all up." Myles sat up from his bed in the corner of his personal quarters with an annoyed sigh, he stood up and opened the cabinet above his bed to reveal a shelf full of various liquor and alcoholic beverages, it was quite the collection.

I didn't even look over as he poured himself a drink before chugging hit back and then pouring another, I then looked up at him and he walked over to me and went to hand me a glass of alcohol "Look, I know you are mad but let's have a drink and forgot about all this, I am sorry really I was just desperate and have a problem."

"Yeah, I can tell but if you were there at the doctor instead of leaving me alone on a vessel where I know nothing about the layout, let alone people that would probably attempt to kill me if given the chance, you would know that I can't drink alcohol as it will kill me."

He then took the glass he was going to give me and then looked at it almost in a way of "more for me" before scarfing it down in one gulp before shuttering, most likely due to the powerful burn of what I would presume to be rum.

I left him for his drinking session as I pulled out my Journal. It was time I got caught up on my journey so far, I write in case I should unfortunately meet my untimely demise, my pains and struggles hopefully won't go unknown. 

He stumbled over to his table near the kitchen, sat down in a chair, knocking over a plate in the process it hit the floor and shattered and Myles just laughed at it referring to the plate as if it were stupid and that it was the plates own incompetence that made it fall down 

I ignored this drunken idiot, but I would be lying if I didn't say that I wasn't a bit entertained by the display of ineptitude, he got wasted so quickly, feeling as though I should stop him I decided to get up and slowly creep my way over to him. Lucky for me Myles was too busy burying his head in the table mumbling and slurring absolute nonsense.

In one quick action I snatched up both the bottle and glass which he had a sorry excuse of grasping, it took his brain a few seconds to realize his booze was gone.

"Hey..give that back, it's mine just because you can't drink doesn't mean that I can't." I could barely get out what he said, he looked up at me and I just saw a look of misery, obviously this isn't doing him any favors.

I placed the bottle up on a cabinet in the kitchen, no way this topsy turvy drunken fool would be able to muster up the balance to grab that. I gently pushed the glass in the sink before turning back to him, God he looked like he was going to kill me at any moment.

He gave a groan and then proceeded to put his head down on the table, and when I say put down I mean he slammed it, probably didn't even feel it honestly. "I believe you have had enough Myles, obviously no one ever taught you to drink in moderation so I will and I promise you, this bottle will not be given back to you until you sober up again." Yeah so he can just repeat the cycle.

While Myles was too busy wallowing in his own drunken misery I decided to get a look around the room he had set up here, it was a rather lavish and definitely showed status, it had a separate bathroom next to the bedroom which was connected to the kitchen and entrance, it was then that I had a thought of where I would be as well, it was a large room sure but there wasn't really anywhere for me to stay, aside from perhaps that corner by the entrance.

I rested back in said corner as I'm pretty sure Myles fell asleep, there was just enough space in this area to lay down, yeah this should work. I shouldn't try and convince Myles to let me stay here once he gets his life together for a few moments, I found a spot in one of the cupboards and placed my robe and garments nicely folded on a shelf along with my bag, if Myles was going to be out I might as well get acquainted with the area.

Closing the cupboard gently to not disturb Myles and his buzzed slumber, I decided to go out of his room and entered the long stretch of hall which we were actually at the end of...okay end of the hall is where Myles' room is got to remember that.

I kind of just followed Genny I didn't really pay attention to where I was going, how irresponsible of me, many of the doors were closed and heavily fortified with steel and had valves and keypads to open, the halls were clear of anyone, honestly I didn't want to run into anyone; just get my bearings.

I peeked around the corner of the hall and saw a group of recruits and scribes, they were all relaxing in the hall, I can only presume was the captain of this group saw me and asked me to reveal myself so after a slight considering I gave in and slowly walked from the other end of the wall.

"You must be that Deathclaw we've been hearing so much about, and I know for a fact that if Maxson made an announcement you must not be that terrible. So...do you actually speak or do you just understand us?"

The rest of the people who are resting and hung around these halls looked at me hopefully, anticipation and excitement. There wasn't fear, hate or even disgust, just interest and awe.

I reared up to my full heightened stance before saying "Yes, yes I can talk and understand what you are saying, a very strong comprehension of what you can or will say to me."

They all lit up and looked at each other and then back up to me, almost as if they were amazed and absolutely appalled at the talking lizard.

"Holy crap guys, he does talk here. I thought Maxson was pulling a prank on us. So..how exactly did you get on here, and why can you talk exactly? If you don't mind us asking we are all really interested, first case of a talking deathclaw you know?"

I nodded and explained my tale "Well I ran into Paladin Myles out in the Wasteland and we fought, and we had a pretty decent stalemate but he managed to knock me out, well he discovered what I was after taking the robe off I was wearing to hide myself, I guess he wanted answers. So he brought me here at my request and I had the audience with Maxson who is allowing me a chance to prove my worth, I also bear the Lone Wanderer's insignia, probably helped with allowing me on board. As for being able to talk well, I'll give the short version I am a product of F.E.V instead of making us Mutants it gives us intelligence and the ability to talk, who would have thought?"

Before they could respond the good ole doctor Baker came around the corner and almost ran into us all, he saw me and jumped before regaining himself and stated "Oh John, I was looking for you I have the results from your blood test and would like to discuss some other things with you if you don't mind, find me in Myles personal quarters."

He made his way back there as I confirmed I'll be there shortly "You know, you should be careful that doc is a little off, just remember you don't have to do anything or say anything you don't want, just know the doctor doesn't know when to quit." One of the soldiers said before I left and acknowledged what they said, the trip back to Myles room was pretty short.

I arrived past the door to the doctor sitting at the dinner table with his legs crossed writing on a clipboard, he looked over at Myles and sighed before looking up and me and went to hand me the clipboard.

"I would tell you your results but, I figured you would like to see for yourself"

I gave a slight nod before looking through the information he gave me, it showed all my basic information which I gave him as well as the results from my blood test, apparently I don't have a blood type at least not one which can be determined and I apparently have deadly quantities of radiation, as well as traces of F.E.V.

Closing the page I was on and handing it back to him "This isn't really anything that I wasn't aware of, I am a mutated creature of the Wasteland after all and the radiation was expected, as for the F.E.V it makes sense as well."

He set the clipboard down before stating "F.E.V usually changes creatures and people into something monstrous, it just makes you more intelligent and sentient, now I wonder if we were to dip a wild deathclaw into F.E.V would they end up like you?"

With this I pondered for a moment "I don't believe so, the original intelligent deathclaws were made from a special vat of F.E.V and I was actually hatched not created through being dipped in a vat of the stuff, in fact I've never come in contact with F.E.V."

"Interesting, interesting so that would mean that there are more of you? And you can produce more intelligent deathclaws yes?"

I gave a sad sigh and tried to figure out how I was going to explain this one "Well..no the vault which we all resided at was wiped out by the Enclave when I was but a youngling, effectively making me the last of my kind as far as I'm aware of. As far as being able to make more of us the intelligent gene which gives us our ability to talk and think is actually male specific which means, to put it simply if I were to hypothetically mate with an unintelligent female our offspring would more than likely be intelligent like myself."

"And..have you tried this, can you confirm that this is in fact the case?" Any other time I would consider this question as more than an interest but I brought it up that it was my fault.

I decided to sit by the cabinet which held my belongings, before answering with "I.. have not tried extensively no, any attempt I did have led to nothing, it's probably for the best."

"Okay, what now are you sexually active?"

I looked at him with all I can describe as (Why would you want to know that anyway?) I decided to play along and give him a simple "No, not at the moment I can't even remember the last time I was."

I drifted off and in the moment I realized how alone I've been traveling this hellscape.

It was then that Myles woke up, I swear he heard "sexually active" and rose from the dead, he slurred speech was a simple hello from the doc before stumbling over to the table to sit by him and looking over at me and simply said "You know what John..I'm making it my personal "hic" task to get you laid" he then stood up and went to the sink in the kitchen and poured some water in his hands, assuming to splash his face but completely missing and throwing it over his shoulder and upon realizing this, he did it again except actually got his face this time.

I certainly didn't expect anything to even turn out like this and honestly, wasn't liking the idea of Myles getting me "laid" just because he is crazed doesn't mean I am or have to be.

"As much as I appreciate the offer Myles, I am going to have to kindly refuse because unlike some people I can keep my primal urges in check, besides I don't need you giving me a bad example." glancing over at Myles with my final statement, obviously it went right over his head and the doctor was shocked with that statement before I continued. "You know Doc, Myles left me to sleep with some whore and I was lost and unsure where to go, isn't that nice?"

The doctor said "That isn't the first time Myles had left someone at my office to go and do the deed, apparently he always says that he thinks I'll take longer than I always end up taking."

Clearly he was annoyed at this, almost as much as me being annoyed as being left behind. "Well at least it wasn't an exclusive treatment." I said with a very noticeable growl, yes I was still partially upset about that, he could have at least had the decency to tell me he was leaving.

"Well John, I think that is all I need for the day you should look over the papers for your blood, it's about time I head to sleep myself I'll get your measurements tomorrow yes? Plus I'm sure I can berate you with more questions."

I didn't even notice Myles had gone to his room with the bed and passed out like a rock and I agreed to the docs request and bid him farewell. It would be around the time that all the soldiers and cadet's would be going to sleep, I'm sure they had some kind of curfew to follow; now would be the most ample opportunity to get my bearings and learn the layout of this place.

I decided to pick up my Journal and made my way out the door, once again entering this near labyrinth like halls, Myles room is at the end of the hall as long as I remember where I come from, I can't technically get lost and I traversed an entire vault for God's sake this should be easy. Maybe I'm just worried about people opening fire on me for absolutely no reason..it's okay, I would probably shoot me too.

I made an attempt to creep through these tunnels and halls, my talons on my feet oh so gently scraped against the metal floor, if anyone was awake they would definitely hear it but fortunately for me the halls were pretty much empty, I'm sure this was a confusing sight to see, I held my journal in front of me with both my hands and essentially snuck through these halls, I turned a corner and ended up in a cross road, it would help if there was some signs or something to direct me where on this destroyed earth I am going.

I decided to make a turn you the right and found a staircase, I found myself in a room with various crops and plants growing, various bright lights and automatic water system which was collected below each of the crop holders by some kind of screen, which I can only assume was reused to water said plants all over again quite an advanced system.

I couldn't help but notice the pumps in the corner were rattling and shaking like Jet head, obviously this is what controlled the distribution of the water, well since no one was around and I'm going to just stroll over to it and look at it.

I quickly noticed the blatant jury rigged pipe in the front of it right next to the control panel and it was loose and looked like it was going to fall off at any moment, aside from the various amounts of wires and circuits which was absolutely..fucked is the best way I can put it, it was all tangled and taped on and together to this sorry device, it must be irreplaceable but it looks like it's similar to the Vaults fire alarm system, maybe I can do something here?

Setting my journal upon the device and I started with taking out the pipe I had to shake it a bit to loosen it up and removing the tape off of it and gave a good long blow into it and simply cleaned the dust and debris from inside with a decent shake, I snapped it back into place with a satisfactory *click* the rattling had instantly stopped, it was obvious whatever someone decided what an acceptable level of repairs was incredibly lazy or incompetent.. probably a combination of both. I continued my work on the side and readjusted the cluster fuck of wires and actually used the proper holders for each wire and straightened them out, none of them were damaged beyond repair at least that is good, as finding and replacing these specific copper wires would be nearly impossible and I don't know how to make these.

I decided to test my handy work and flipped a switch on which I only assumed controlled all the sprinklers and much to my uneventful surprise it actually turned them all on, and then promptly turned them off automatically before the generator itself shut off, it was pretty amazing set up and with a smile of satisfaction I turned around as I did something useful in my lost adventure before closing the door where there wires were and picked up my journal, then I hear a few footsteps behind me.

I turned around quickly to see a women in a power armor frame and a man in a mechanic jumpsuit, I met them both at the eyes and was honestly unsure what to say, the three of us kind of just stood there for a moment before I spoke up 

"I uh... was lost and happened to notice this generator here was making a lot of ruckus and I have plenty of experience with fixing and repairing devices like this so I stopped it from rattling and straightened up all the wires and.." 

The man cut me off before tossing his wrench to the side and snapping at me "Yeah sure, you could have just sabotaged our only source of food and I don't care what Maxson says, it is your first damn day here and your not fucking authorized to do MY job stupid lizard."

I just tilted my head in confusion and blinked at this unnecessary treatment, before I can speak up the woman slapped him on the back and gave a disappointed sigh "God damnit Glenn, this is exactly why no one wanted to work with you and if you weren't the only one who was available to fix my power armor at the moment I would promptly tell you to fuck off, Maxson very Specifically said that the talking deathclaw is an ally day one or not they are obviously more useful then you are as you can't even fix the broken sprinkler generator!" 

She then pushed him out of the way in which his face turned so red with either embarrassment or rage, more than likely both. I leaned myself down to reach her height before she reached out and arm and opened a hand, handshakes must be pretty common greetings among the Brotherhood.

"I am Paladin Gray, from what I heard it was Myles who brought you in and he is my superior, don't mind Glenn he is a hot head and is obviously upset a radioactive lizard fixed something that he couldn't." She said with a slight laugh as I reached to give her a gentle shake.

"Pleasure to meet you Paladin Gray, I am John I don't happen to have a significant title such as Paladin to follow up with, your Brotherhood has for the most part treated me very well,much better than I had expected to be honest." 

She backed up before looking me up and down as I lowered my arms to a resting position as Glenn went by me probably to see if I truly did fuck up the generator.

"Well let's see, you have Maxson's blessings, you held the Lone Wanderer's insignia and Myles who is quite literally the right hand man of Maxson personally let you in I'm pretty sure just on that alone would earn you some merritt's, deathclaw or not, no one has ever had so many things going in their favor. And I don't know about you but I'm very interested in the idea of a talking deathclaw, naturally I'm terrified but not in the sense of I feel you are a threat just..I'm in a room with a deathclaw and I bet you Glenn would run before even considering to help me." She said with a very nervous laugh.

"I can promise you that despite my appearance, I'm pretty sure I'm not like an average deathclaw, as in I won't mindless attack you for no reason at all, and I can agree that Glenn would most definitely run to save his sorry hide before even considering to help you in any scenario." I said with a little laugh before turning around to Glenn before addressing him directly "So Glenn, how is my legendary sabotaging job doing? Obviously awful and ruined this amazing pre-war technology didn't I?"

He stood up from looking at my handy work before looking at the generator, and then back up at me and then at the generator before giving a defeated sigh "I hate to admit it Gray but the damn lizard did a damn fine job and actually did fix it.. better than I did and I think it's time I get your power armor, unless he wants to do that too." He said with a sad tone at the end. 

She didn't even take note if his spiteful comment before strolling over to him and pulling him away, the added strength from her power armor frame didn't allow him to even pick up his tools or fight back, I had to quickly move out of the way as she stormed past me before wishing me goodbye and lecturing Glenn as they went down the hall until I couldn't hear them anymore, I stood there kind of dumbfounded is this what the Brotherhood is? A mixture of accepting individuals and those who are completely on the other side of the spectrum?

I made my way out of the makeshift garden and found a set of stairs which led to a wide open area under the middle of the Prydwen itself, a scaffolding above its massive circular fusion generators and a landing pad which was a massive square platform and held various benches and power armor stations, I was walking among a scaffolding and noticed that this area too was extremely empty, at least when it came to the presence of people; I think I prefer that.

I had no reason to go down to the floor below, the various power armor stations and benches, though I did see plenty of things being worked on said benches, I might stop by later and see if anyone could use assistance in anything, might help my standing in the Brotherhood. Assuming they want help from a technologically adept deathclaw.

The thought made me chuckle, technology and deathclaw shouldn't ever be put together yet, here I stand a confusing amalgamation of impossibility and wonder. Assuming people would allow me the opportunity to actually show them that I am not a monster despite how I may look, because being a talking lizard isn't enough.

I reached the end of the scaffolding and went up another set of stairs and ended somewhere familiar, finally! I was back at the various ramps leading to different floors of this impressive vessel.

It was the same floor which I met Maxson on, so I knew my way from here, I went back to the outside where we took the elevator, and where the Vertibirds would land and dock at just below the actual interior of the Prydwen itself.

This layer was also vacant, it's almost as if there is a curfew that must be followed, I don't know if I was technically breaking a rule as I'm not a Brotherhood Soldier or Scribe, I am pretty sure I'll be fine being out here. With that I took my place upon this platform, I went to the front bow of the bottom of the Prydwen and decided to climb up over the support beam and lay down upon the place in-between that beam and the front of the scaffolding, no ledge below me and just the wind of the Wasteland to embrace me in this position, I took Journal and began to write; I didn't notice how high up this was until I rested upon the outer edge of the landing pad.

I took a deep breath and rested my eyes for a moment, I had a moment to think under the moonlit hellscape below me, I thought of a great many things, My Vault, Megaton and Cat and Mike. I can only hope that they are all okay over at Megaton, once I burn the Enclave to the ground I'll visit then again..one last time before I head back home, finally I promised I would return someday.

The only way that promise will be broken would be in death but, sometimes I wonder if that would be best for us all? Obviously I'm not long for this world, no one wants a talking monster of the Wasteland and yet..Here I was on the legendary Prydwen, with the actual Brotherhood of Steel! Never thought I would have made it here let alone in direct contact with the Brotherhood if only I had..

Then I was interrupted in my thoughts with someone saying "You aren't going to jump are you?" 

I glanced back, closing my journal before my eyes adjusted once again to the darkness and I noticed it was Genny, she looked somewhat concerned.

I sat up and went back past the support beam and climbed under, landing in front of her and leaning against the rail "No, not that I know of at least, what are you doing on the landing pad?"

She paused and backed up pointing up at the black tinted glass of Maxson's observation glass "Maxson wanted to talk with you, asked me to find you and word was you ended up here now, it's my turn to ask..why are you here?" 

I picked up my journal and began to walk back to the inside of the Prydwen before stating "I was lost to be honest, Myles drank himself into oblivion so I thought I would give myself a tour."

She ran up and stopped me by tapping me in the back, before I entered into the command deck I turned back around to her and waiting for what she wanted to say "I had heard you are the one who fixed our water sprinklers for our crops, I wanted to personally thank you and you are going to need to tell me how you knew how to do that exactly."

I gave her a nod and said "I will tell you all about where I come from and how I am I supposed, knowledgeable in technology."

We split paths as I went to Maxson's meeting room, Genny went down to the living quarters, I couldn't help but feel a nervous shiver as I made my way around the corner and saw him all alone staring down the hall and noticed me.

I set my book down on a chair and approached Maxson before stopping a short distance from him "You wished to see me?"

He's expression didn't change before saying "I address you first, when you are on my Prydwen you show me the same respect and procedures as everyone else."

I have a small sigh, obviously this wasn't the response I was hoping but I held myself back from snapping at him and just waited, Maxson went to a table and picked up a file addressed with "Highly Classified" and held it up to his head and shook it around before saying "I believe you have some answers you owe me, if you can even read."

I yanked the folder from his hand and stated "Of course I can read, I doubt there are soldiers who can't even read on this fine vessel."

I opened it up and saw that it had an Enclave insignia, the E within a circle of stars, a formation I'm all too familiar with. The document read as followed.

September 19, 2277, The mission was a success, the majority of the vault of deathclaws were wiped out, they stood no chance and we were able to apprehend a large dark colored male, most likely the alpha of this pack. There was also a single casualty of a soldier on our side and an escape of an albino adolescent male, I have to inform everyone that this escapee is incredibly intelligent and presumed just as dangerous, do not engage if seen. We captured the alpha, a young one won't do us any good for breeding an army of our own, our scientists say the albino who escaped is far too young to survive on his own and will more than guaranteed be killed in the Wasteland.

September 26, 2277, We went back to retrieve any bodies to test on and harvest research but, each and every body was removed and gone, there was only one that could have done it and that was that adolescent who escaped, I can say that this concludes our mission and it was a success, we are going back to Crow's Perch and will arrive within the week.

I finished reading the file before handing it back over to Maxson "That is a pretty basic summary of what had happened, I had always suspected they captured the alpha of the Vault just..not if they actually did."

Maxson then turned around and looked back out his observation window and addressed me saying "We got these records from an Enclave base in the Commonwealth, clearly this was just a record as we know of no place called Crow's Perch, I am to assume the adolescent albino was you John, wasn't it?"

The sudden flash of reliving that moment went through me "Yes ,Maxson. I was the one who escaped only because my father gave himself up and led me to an underground passage which leads to the entrance of the vault, I never set foot nor seen the outside before then and yes, I was the one who killed the soldier that they speak of, he was guarding the exit and it was the first time I ever taken a life " 

All he did was grumble "I am beginning to regret my decision to let you aboard my Prydwen, you are an abomination of science an offense on humanity, a creature made for the great war was never made to speak, have feelings or hold sentience. You are a killing machine and will never be anything different, the rest of you were wiped out for a reason yet here you are why do you keep this struggle?"

I took a moment to consider what I was going to say. "I may not be human like you Maxson, I might not be able to ever convince you that I am far better and downright superior to my wild brethren, I know my existence is a direct insult on your vision of humanity but you cannot dare to tell me that I lack empathy or feeling, when I saw my mother pumped full of lead I felt sorrow, when I went back to bury my friends and family I felt sadness, I have run out of tears and now all I have is a fury and desire no..it is a need to see the Enclave pay for their transgressions. What they TOOK from me. KILLED from me along with countless others, I don't have a desire to change what you think about or even how you feel about me being an abomination on mankind, we share a common enemy and that should be enough for you; I can make a far better ally than enemy to you Maxson so set aside your prestigious and let me be an example of what can be done not an exception "

He considered and paused, I could see the reflection in the window he was at a loss for words, unsure how to continue. "You have yet to prove you are for the Brotherhood's goal, we are currently trying to establish a leadership here in the Capital Wasteland, you cannot help with that."

"No, but I can help remove your enemies and I'm certain my technological experience over the years will be of use in fact, I've already fixed the sprinklers for your garden when I was wandering around, if you don't believe me do follow up with Paladin Grey she will certainly vouch for me."

He grumbled there was really no other option but to let me at least try "Very well John, I will allow you one chance and one chance only to prove yourself to me, we are going to undertake a mission to wipe out an army of Super Mutants just west of here, you are to join us and show me what you are capable of."

I gave him a nod "Of course, this will be an exceptionally easy task, after this you can do your worst, give me your most grueling and impossible jobs no one will take. I promise you I will get them done and come back alive."

He simply scoffed at me "Over confidence will lead to your demise, and those are quite big words. I don't expect to send you on any big missions ever, plenty of my solder's talk a big game but can't ever do the big deeds. I feel you are no different, words don't impress me, actions do and you have until tomorrow to worry now. I have a meeting with one of the Paladins and Proctor Quinlan."

I gave him a nod and left the observation floor and decided to begin to find my way back to Myles' room, this is going to be a challenge.

Okay making my way through the command deck, I ended up stumbling across the control panel and steering wheel which was down below a small flight of stairs. There was a sleeping conductor and that was all, rather than to disturb them I went back up the steps and ended up back at the command deck, going back down to the scaffolding above the various platforms and sleeping quarters with power armor stations. I then saw Genny all alone leaning against the railing on the way to the more important living spaces.

I made my way past her with a greeting and she stopped me before composing herself, she looked like she just finished crying and just got herself together. "I..heard your little speech Maxson, I just wanted to say I am so, so sorry to have heard about your vault and you mentioned your mother and I can't even imagine.." she backed up and wiped her eyes before continuing "This is what you are fighting for, this is why the Enclave must pay, just know that I am with you and will help you seek and find this revenge no matter what I promise, as a mother."

Her devotional statement touched me "Why thank you Genny, I appreciate the sentiment and sympathy and I will be here if you ever need me as well, but I don't mean to ruin this but I would like to have myself a nap before tomorrow hits." She allowed me to pass and we wished each other goodnight before I ended up back in the I followed the scaffolding and passed the room of crops once more landing in the labyrinth of tunnels leading back to the luxurious living quarters, Myles' room was at the end of the hall on a corner, it was to the..north of this fork in the hallways?

Lucky for me, my directional awareness was correct and I found myself in the recognizable corner and saw Myles' room and it was..closed of course, he went to sleep in a drunken slumber and under this assumption he closed the door, is he trying to make me mad on purpose? 

I gave a knock on the door gently, no answer. I knocked a little louder, still nothing and I can't say I was surprised. I decided to kneel down and stick my Intex claw into the lock and began to pick it, the slightest rattling and clanking of metal as I heard that oh so satisfying sound of unlocking, I gently opened the door and noticed it was pitch black. I closed the door behind me gently and heard a very faint snoring, Myles was flat on his back and absolutely out..still, I spent a few good hours going through the Prydwen and all he did was get up to lock his door, I might just safely assume in his drunken state that he made no notice that I wasn't here.

I placed my book upon my folded robe just where I left it before. leaning against the wall with my head I decided to sit down and closed my eyes, I've had worse sleeping conditions and at this point I am pretty sure I would sleep in a puddle of radiation after all this so this wall wasn't too terrible, though I would like to talk to Myles about getting an actual bed made for me assuming tomorrow wouldn't be a catastrophic failure, whatever the mission is.

I slept much more soundly than I would have ever imagined especially given the sleeping conditions and unfamiliar territory.

Morning came quickly or all I can assume, judging by how Myles poked and prodded me awake saying something along the lines of how it's not good to sleep especially when Maxson is gathering everyone for the mission debriefing and we were requested to join them in the mess hall.

I wiped my eyes before looking at Myles who stared at me almost impatiently, he had his hand on his hips. I stood up and stretched my arms forward and looked back down at Myles "I don't really favor being woken up abruptly. Is it time to take that mission?"

He gave a sigh before holding his head in the back with both his hands and moving to the door, he turned away from me "Yes, I am hungover as hell and Maxson is basically demanding we get there as soon as possible, most of the soldiers who will be joining us are most likely already there. We should move, Maxson is not a man one should keep waiting."

I gave him a nod and with that we left his room and entered the hall, we walked in silence for a moment before he spoke up "You talk a lot in your sleep you know. Well you mentioned someone named Sophia but I didn't want to pry so I didn't listen but.."

I stopped following him and just stopped right there on the spot before gathering myself back together trying to avoid the sorrow that name had brought back to me all at once and simply told him that it isn't any of his business and I want to hear no more about that. Much to my surprise he actually dropped it.

Nothing to say to him, he doesn't need to know anything about her.

I have to try to keep myself together now but inside I was feeling misery, such a substantial amount of sadness and regret that Myles will never, never be able to fathom and there are some things that no one needs to know.

We reached the end of a hallway which led down a flight of stairs and a rather large room was at the top, I could tell this is where people ate and it was absolutely crowded with various Scribes, Knights and engineers. It goes without saying as I made it up the set of stairs I felt very out of place here. Myles took the steps up to the cafeteria, and I followed suit.

I had to awkwardly step sideways up the steps as they were too narrow for me to walk up normally. My chest had basically brushed against the doorway at the top of the steps, lucky for me the entrance was fairly open and I can see Maxson standing up on a platform looking down upon everyone getting their food, his hands behind his back and looked like he was simply waiting for everyone to finish eating so he can give the debriefing.

Myles stopped his stroll ahead and walked backwards a bit to stand by my side, leaning over to me "I know you are probably incredibly uncomfortable but, if I stay by you it should all be okay let's get some grub."

Before I could protest he trotted off to the various tables of food available for taking. I could see the whole room from the entrance and most of the soldiers were busy conversing and enjoying their meals, a few of them looked back at me and alerted their friends and those who they sat by to look at me and pointed.. nothing new here. I gathered enough courage to follow Myles who was already delving into the table of various meals and snacks.

I walked past a bench of multiple soldiers who looked up at me as I went by, I glanced down at them as I went but didn't say anything before arriving at the start of this buffet of sorts. I couldn't help but feel like a towering force, I can look over the glass wall which the couple of ladies who worked in the kitchen were doing some dishes before one noticed me and approached, fumbled for a plate and hesitated for a moment, she held it with two hands to her chest before taking a couple of slowly paced steps to get close enough to hand it to me. 

I gave a somber sigh before stating "You needn't be so hesitant, I have no clue what I am doing, I was simply following Myles and well.." I looked behind me as the majority of the Brotherhood behind me stopped their chatter and eating, they just watched.

I looked back to her and lowered myself to be more at her level, rather than look down upon her. "I am sorry to have scared you but Myles dragged me here so I guess we might as well get this done quickly, yes? I suppose I'll take this plate and figure out the rest."

Her expression was still that of fear but also interest, she placed the plate under the lip in the glass "Y..yes sir, it is a lot to take in still and Maxson had tried to prepare us, you know? But actually seeing you just..scary. you enjoy your meal." She shakingly pointed a finger down to where Myles was and he was still trying to figure out what he wanted, or was simply waiting for me 

I gave the cook a nod and thanked her before taking the plate gently, making sure not to scratch it as I spun the bottom of it on my index claw before rearing up, back to my full size and made my way to Myles, softly as I stride no need to shake or scratch the floor below me, as gentle as can be.

He noticed me approaching, as it's kind of hard not to, he looked up at me with a faintest of smiles "I'm glad you can finally join me, I can't decide if I want the Molerat stew or Radstag. Oh and I was testing to see if you would have been able to get a plate on your own, you know you won't make it here if I have to tell everyone to not fear you, that is something you have to do yourself."

I looked down at the two pots of stew, a hearty meal for any wastelanders, they definitely know how to keep one's spirit up and energy. If they eat like this everyday I can get used to this too easily.

"Why don't you try mixing them?"

He pondered for a moment before seemingly a lightbulb went off on his head and he looked up at me, then to the pots and then back to me before saying rather excitedly "Why the hell didn't I think of that!"

With that he scooped both stews up and mixed this in such a quick manner before stirring them with his spoon and he left with a gesture of me to follow him. I did the same by mixing the two stews together, I haven't had a meal like this since I was in Megaton.

Holding the plate in one hand I gracefully maneuvered past the table which held the stew pots, making a very, very sure effort to not bump the table with my tail as I circled around the narrow spot.

Another crisis averted as I joined Myles at the drinks, there was the typical Water,Mutfruit Juice and various Vegetables and Fruits.

It was then that I saw it, there was a Nuka Cola Quantum on a shelf behind the person who was distributing drinks, Myles must have seen my eyeing it and leaned over to me before saying "Earl won't ever give that damn thing up believe me, I have tried. He had some stupid contests for anyone who ask for it and all it is for them to embarrass themselves, the game is rigged against the player."

I of course had to ask "What kind of contest are we talking about?"

"Oh you know, truth or dare, or some crazy impossible challenge like eating an unprecedented amount of stuff, or mixing a disgusting combo of foods and eating it like a Mirelurk Cake and dipping it on spoiled Brahmin milk and eating it, that was mine and I didn't do it, Hell no!"

That isn't the worst thing I ever ate that doesn't sound too awful, I was going to take this challenge, whatever it was and I was going to earn that Quantum. Even if it kills me.

I gently pushed Myles aside but not before handing him my plate of food and told him I'll meet him at the table he chooses, he scoffed and muttered something like "It's your funeral." Before making his way to his table.

Approaching the drink stand Earl set down his magazine, his legs crossed on the table just next to the various bottles and he looked up at me and crossed his arms ``Ah, you must've ve that there deathcraw I been hearing about, what strikes yur facncy there feller?' 

I cut straight to the chase and told him while sticking a claw just above him "I would like to acquire your Quantum, I hear you have a challenge of sorts tied to this, I ask you." I looked back at Myles and the crowd which has now gotten to full attention and I spoke up at my last part "Do your worst."

Earl's expression went from that of a tired old man to a kid in a candy store "Well there, looking for a facing of me challernge are we? Can the talking Lezard even follow my rules?"

I leaned down and met him at eye contact and asked simply 

"What might these rules be?"

He rubbed his blistered hands together and adjusted his jumpsuit before standing up and approaching me, stopping just at the side of his drink stand and looking me up and down, I waited patiently for his answer.

"Lookie here Mr. Deathcraw, if ya wants to earn mi Quantem you's got ta win my game and I be making this on, you gots to win two."

He gave a deep breath and continued "Mye fisrt task would be for you to take this here knife and this Mutfruit and throw it at someone's head and stick it to the wall, easy right? Go and pick ur unfortunate victim."

I took both the fruit and knife before beckoning Myles over to me.

He hesitantly approached before saying "I knew you were going to pick me you bastard.."

I looked down at him, and handed him the Mutfrui and then hesitated myself instead I gave him the knife "I do believe this is a test of faith." I ran my finger along the knife in Myles hands, and surely enough it did cut me. "Clearly this knife is sharp enough to do damage, even to me."

Before he could even protest I stood up straight against the wall by the drink stand, placed the fruit upon my head, right in-between my horns and crossed my arms behind my back "You may proceed, Myles." 

He looked over at Earl who was looking confused yet interested, he placed the knife in his right hand and held it by the blade, pulling his arm back he seized up the target and leaned his arm back ready to throw. In one fast motion he chucked the knife above my head and hit the Mutfruit spot on and stuck to the wall. I didn't even flinch.

It was at this moment I realized, I don't think I have had this much faith in someone for such a long time, Myles gave a fist bump up at the ceiling and I gave him a nod of approval.

I pulled the knife out and promptly ate that almost cut in half Mutfruit before going back to Earl and asked if he had another.

Once he handed it to me I gave the fruit to Myles and in his confusion I flipped the knife in my claws before catching it by the blade. "It is your turn now."

He lined himself up on the wall before saying "This is a terrible idea! If you cut my face I'm going to kick your lizard ass so hard!"

I made the motion with my other hand as if people blabbering on and on, he placed the fruit on his head and looked at me worryingly.

"Myles, I had full faith in you, this is a test of faith and trust after all, you needn't worry I would never miss this I promise you."

I looked to my right and saw Earl and then on the left was the impressive crowd, they watched and waited for me to make my move. With that move I threw the knife in the air and caught it right between my claws before spinning it back to where I held the blade, I line up my throw and with one quick wrist motion I threw it right above his head and stick the fruit right to the wall, a clean stick right in the middle, all Myles did was give a sigh of relief.

Myles then took the knife and wiped it on his shirt before taking the fruit and shrugging before eating it himself. I looked around the crowd. "Bet you all never seen a Deathclaw throw a knife, huh?"

I looked down at Earl "I believe I've passed both your challenges."

He lit up before saying "Indeed you had, no one has ever passed my games before, let me get da quantum for you."

He reached his top shelf and tossed me the Quantum which I very quickly grabbed, holding it in both my hands, it was indeed a Quantum.

I thanked him for the fun and the Quantum before joining Myles at his table, there were a few other soldiers here but I had an end spot right near the wall, no people stepping on my tail at least.

I sat on the bench next to Myles across from two other Brotherhood members, he slid my plate over to me and wished me a good job, I introduced myself to the two at our table before placing the Quantum on table in front of Myles, I popped the cap off with a talon and he looked at me confused, I told him. "We are a team, we won this together, I believe you deserve the first few sips and whatever you don't drink, I will take." 

"Wow, thank you for this but I have to ask, how did you figure out that his two challenges were a game of trust?

I adjusted myself before placing a spoon on my plate, much to my surprise it was still pretty hot. I had to wonder for a second on how to answer this question, as I don't really know other than it was just a feeling.

I saw the two at our table were also waiting for an answer from me as well. "I don't know how to explain it, I had just figured two challenges would involve two people, you mentioned that each person before only got one challenge and I'm pretty sure I wasn't given two thanks to my species."

Myles gave a nod before sliding me over the rest of the Quantum. "Makes sense he always liked trickery, leaving it to the lizard to finally break the never ending cycle of people embarrassing themselves." he said with a laugh before diving into his food.

I took one gulp of the remaining portion of the Quantum before setting the bottle down, I picked up the spoon with two claws but the two soldiers across the table were looking at me ignoring their own plates. I asked them simply "what?" Which they both looked at each other and then at me before finally speaking up.

"We uh..made a bet that you would be an absolute savage, no manners or etiquette when I came to eat at a table. Yet here you are about to use a spoon on stew and holding a conversation better than some folks on here, I most definitely lost."

Then the other spoke up "Yeah it's time to pay up, fair is fair."

With a grumble the other pulled out a bag that jingled just like caps and handed it over to the other before excusing themselves and their friend soon followed, leaving just me and Myles.

He was enjoying his meal but I had to ask "You know for the right hand of Maxson, you don't seem to have a lot of people flocking to you, any reason for that?"

I dropped his spoon right on his plate and slowly turned his head to me, a dripping of sauce went down his lips and he just asked "Do I.. really..need to answer that, or does me sitting next to a large Wasteland death machine answer that for you?"

I tapped my claw on my chin "You sitting next to me should be enough, or are people just too prestigious and THINK IM LIKE ALL THE REST?" Making sure everyone heard that last part.

He gave a deep breath of frustration "It's not you, but it is your responsibility to prove to everyone that you are far more than a wasteland monster and…" He was cut off and some big burly man came to our table and when he sat down it shook the whole table ever so slightly.

Myles looked at him with all I can describe is hate and disgust, this man was very unclean and had a tank top which was stained with I could only assume was beer and god knows what else, his stench was particularly bad for me and my enhanced senses but I'll endure.

I slammed both his arms on the table, nearly knocking my plate off which I had to promptly stop from falling off "I see I finally found the dumb lizard, let me tell you something here bub, you are a monster, you are not welcome here and I'll personally see to it that you will be dead or gone before the week is over." He then made an attempt to spit at me but it fell short and only landed on the wonderful mess of his shirt.

Myles went to speak but I held a hand in front of him before looking directly at the would be "challenger" or that's what he thinks he's doing, I would assume. "How do you plan on killing me first? With your stench or by sitting on me?"

This got a chuckle from a few of the soldiers in the room along with Myles, the guy obviously stood no chance and I went back to my stew, I only got a few spoonfuls before he reached over and slid it off the table and it fell to the floor.

I looked at him and then turned my head to the stew now littering the floor, there was a gasp from the crowd and a few comments.

He then leaned forward and said "What are you going to do now lizard brain? Lash out at me, maybe attack me and get yourself shot?" I simply leaned down and picked the plate up and then stood up walking by him without even turning around, as calmly as possible "No, I was planning on getting more anyway, you just had me do it earlier so thanks for that."

If rage could be sensed from behind, oh he was fuming and I would make sure he would pop a blood vessel by the time I was done with him. I made my way back to my spot and continued with the little bit of stew I had gotten, but this time I was ready for him to knock it down, I had my other hand already in place to catch it, I spun the bottom of the plate on my talon before giving him a light tap on his stupid head with it before continuing my meal, I did scarf it down pretty quickly this time before he can try something else.

He then stood up and slammed the table before spouting some nonsense "This damn lizard probably learned to speak from a radioactive mutation, it probably just wants to infiltrate us and destroy us all from the inside out! Maybe even kidnap our women and children for.." 

I tapped a claw on the table "Oh yes, you have me all figured out, clearly I'm here to ruin the Brotherhood, and you don't get the ability to speak from radiation you dolt. I'm an effect of F.E.V now take your bullshit somewhere else or I promise you, I will tear you up like these beast you so promptly associate me with."

Before the irate man could even speak up Maxson stepped in

"That is enough David! I invited John as a personal guest among us, if you have a problem with it I will personally see to it you are thrown, that's right THROWN off my Prydwen, I will not escort you for instigating with guests, yes he's a Deathclaw, yes he is a product of F.E.V, but even so it has been clearly stated that he is an ally of the Brotherhood and sees the Enclave as an enemy, I don't care about his race or Creed, an enemy of the Enclave is worth everything to us. You should know that very, very well David, now get out of my Sight!"

I gave Maxson a thankful look as David marched off in a cussing fury. Myles leaned back and said "See I knew you can handle it, you aren't the first he's picked on so don't worry, I'll make sure he gets a few months of patrolling and sees no action."

I thanked him for that bit of revenge on my name and got myself comfortable, Maxson approached the edge of his elevated platform and stood, looking down at us all and scanning the room almost as if he was seeing if all were accounted for.

"Now for the reason you are all here."

End Chapter: 16


	17. Where do you lead

Chapter 17: Where do you Lead?

Arthur looked down upon us all, as if waiting for everyone to stop their chatter and bickering. He turned around and pulled down a rather large map of I can only assume was the Capital Wasteland, it was nice to finally have the attention not drawn on me for the time being, he flicked a ruler put from behind the map and pointed to a road, it was near a river which lead into a lake, the Potomac perhaps?

"This factory is infested with a merry band of Super Mutants, it is also a munition factory which made bombs and other explosives before the bombs dropped, it will be our job to make sure our enemy does not get a hold of these munitions before we do. We will be going in and taking out the Mutant threat and scouring every inch of that factory clean. We must not forget our goal to purify this Wasteland and harness technology so history doesn't repeat itself."

He handed the ruler off to one of the officers on the podium with him and took a deep breath, he almost sounded agitated.

Maxson walked to the railing before asking "Does anyone have any questions or concerns? We will be moving out within the hour, as for those who didn't show up to this meeting will be given their punishments when we return."

There were a couple of soldiers who murmured to each other and whispered but no one brought up a question or said anything at all.

With a nod "Get yourselves geared up Brotherhood, Ad Victoriam and you are all dismissed and clear to leave." He placed a fist on his chest as the small army filed out.

Myles told me then it was best to wait for everyone else to go out first, we will trail behind. I couldn't have agreed more with that plan.

"Suppose we should go get you geared up, too bad I messed up your power armor.. I would have liked to see you take on some mutants in it."

"Ah well, there is always another time, there will always be more mutants after all. Let's get going, we have less than an hour to prepare."

I gave him a nod and stood up from the bench, the rest of the Brotherhood who attended were long gone by now, no need to worry about my size getting in the way. I left down the steps to end back on the scaffolding and Myles followed behind me, our destination was that lower level with all those benches and power armor stations.

"Shouldn't we stop by your little cave? Maybe pick up an extra suit of armor for you or will your hardened combat work for now?"

He was silent for a moment before answering "No, if we had time I would love to stop there, I'm going to have to use armor that is readily available to me. I will use that plasma rifle you had set up for me though, I left it in my personal locker in our showers."

That made me happy actually, I do wonder how my handy work would fare against those Mutants, I saw the platform below us and we arrived at the steps going down there, plenty of the soldiers at the debriefing were already geared up and in their suits. They had a mixture of Gatling Lasers, Snipers, Plasma and Laser Rifles, along with a few Super Sledge and Thermal Lance's. It goes without saying that the Brotherhood of Steel is definitely geared to... purify the Wasteland as Maxson put it, despite how I feel about the phrasing of that sentence it is a necessity to bring back the world to some semblance of normality, Humanity and the world itself will never heal if there are mutated and disfigured creatures wandering about. Ironic as I am myself a mutated creature, but in the end, aren't we all just Mutants out here in our own respects? Should Maxson's vision of a pure Wasteland come fully to fruition, that would dictate that I would need to die..

Myles must have noticed I was in thought and snapped in front of me with a concerned look, I shook my head and jumped back to reality, now is definitely not the best time to wonder, or even worry about the "What if" of life, we don't run our lives on "What if" no one would ever get anything done with all that could possibly go wrong.

"I'm okay Myles, apologies I was just impressed seeing the Brotherhood of Steel gear up, the arsenal of weapons is more than something to show off to your enemies!" Which wasn't exactly a lie, I was after all genuinely impressed at their hoard of technology, you always hear the stories but seeing it for yourself, now that is entirely different, also considering that I for one can be easily gunned down, anxiety is putting this feeling lightly.

Myles went down the steps and joined up with this bunch of soldiers that were gearing up, he made a gesture in my direction to go over to where he was, it was time to face the music, at least I wasn't shot. Waltzing past a few soldiers too busy working on their power armor to notice me, I stopped right behind Myles and the group of three soldiers were in front of us, lucky for me I recognized one of them. It was Paladin Grey who I ran into on my little adventure figuring out some form of layout of this place.

I went up and introduced myself "Hello you two, I am John the deathclaw who has been causing all the trouble around here. I already met Paladin Grey yesterday. I didn't see you in the debriefing. Are you joining us with the mission?"

The pair looked at me and then too each other before answering together and then they debated on who should go first, the man eventually decided that his woman should go "Uh..yes we will be going to take the munition factory, we are basically ready and just waiting for the go ahead to board the Vertibirds."

I gave my nod and they went to finish their preparations, I leaned against an empty table with one arm and addressed Paladin Grey who was seemingly waiting for me to. "Glad to see you again Grey, tell me will you be joining us in wiping out these Mutants?"

"Why, yes I am bastards are holding a munition plant so God only knows what they are planning, plus we should get a hold of it before the Enclave does or some band of raiders. Essentially everything is against us and we should secure it as soon as possible."

"I definitely agree, if these Mutants are as brutal as the one out West your group of soldiers are going to have issues, half of these people don't even look like they saw an army of mutants before."

Myles then stepped in "You aren't wrong John, this is some of these recruits' first real mission, which I protested against but Maxson was having none of it, I'm going to go get my gun now you and Grey have fun."

Before I can suggest I go with him he is gone.. great, I don't much favor being in a room full of young soldiers who I don't even know.

I gave a sigh before asking Grey "Do the sprinklers still work since I fixed them yesterday?"

She gave a laugh as she went down to weld her power armor together "Yes actually, and Glenn tried to claim the deed for himself but people didn't believe him anyway, they also didn't believe you did it so I guess we both lose this."

She stood up and lifted her welding mask and looked at me with a smile before getting more serious "Why exactly are you here? I mean, at the Brotherhood here on the Prydwen, I heard some rumors but I want to hear it from you."

I had to think for a moment, I took a few seconds to give her a real answer "I want to take out then Enclave, avenge my people and rid the world once and for all of their evil and destruction. No longer will they ruin lives and take anyone else from people ever again."

She went back to work on her armor "What do you plan on doing when this is all over? You plan on sticking with our Brotherhood or..?"

"No, I plan on returning home to Nevada, I know it sounds crazy and all but I would want to tell my mother that she was avenged, alongside everyone else I buried after that day, tell them that their sacrifice and deaths were not wasted, after that I have no clue where to go or what I want to do. Maybe live out the rest of my days in solitude, be the last of my kind. I think that is for the best."

She grabbed a fusion core from the table and inserted it into her armor "You know, Genny had told me about your talk with Maxson last night and how she overhead what had happened to you, I wanted to say I'm sorry and that your cause is very noble and that your plight won't be done alone."

I thanked her and asked if she needed help with anything, before she could answer there was an announcement.

"All soldiers and recruits making the attack on the Munition Factory make your way to the loading Bay! I repeat, make your way to the loading Bay we are leaving in 15 minutes, stragglers will be left behind."

Grey picked up her helmet and made her way through the crowd, not before waving me goodbye "I'll see you on the field, I can't wait to see what you are capable of!"

I gave her a wave myself and wished her luck on the ride, I got off the table and began to sharpen my claws together, this should be easy right? They have the firepower and the numbers, then again it is an entire factory of Mutants, I should go find Myles.

Going up the steps all the Brotherhood already filled out and I could still see some of them on the scaffolding, lucky for me I know my way to the Loading Bay from here. I eventually decided that Myles would already be there and entered the outside, it seemed that Vertibirds were already leaving as I went through the doors and I saw a pilot gesture for me to go over to them, so of course I did.

"Sir, you will be loading in this one here, due to the increased weight of well, you this one will be for anyone who didn't team up and Myles is already on so please go ahead." He stepped aside and moved both his arms at the entrance of the Vertibird, welcoming me on. Obviously I wouldn't be able to sit on one of the seats so I just went to the back and crouched down, I'm surprised I fit with little issue.

"Oh, nice of you to join us John, we will be lifting off shortly, it makes me wonder if you ever been on a Vertibird before?" Myles said inspecting the same gun I had thrown together for him when we met.

I scoffed while adjusting my hands to lightly lay flat against the floor "Not willingly no, so this will technically be a new experience won't it? I have to wonder as well how far is this Munition plant, as I don't actually know the map of the Capital Wasteland quite yet?"

"It's a bit of a long distance away, past the Citadel and nowhere the Lone Wanderer's been from the looks of it."

A few more Brotherhood Soldiers joined us and then Maxson and Procter Quinlan also followed onto the Vertibird and then we went off, before checking if everyone was strapped in we took off, it was a smooth take off. I was glad to see that the two suits of Power Armor and my own weight didn't tip the scale of what this could carry.

Procter and Maxson were discussing I don't even know what, they were pretty quiet, almost whispering to each other, Myles sat in a seat just to the right of me and he held a hand against his chin with his eyes closed before opening his eyes and addressing me. "My handover has improved, good thing too I would not like to fight Mutants like that, this is a pretty high class flight if you couldn't see, it goes without saying that you shouldn't be here as you have no ranking but maybe that's the point? I am glad we are here I mean, you will be sticking with me when we enter the building."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, I imagine we are doing a complete wipe of this place? No Mutants left to report back to their leaders of what happened, assuming they have any."

Myles then gave a nod "Yes, no survivors and we should try and save anyone if they have captives, we should also try and see if we can't find out where they are making more Mutants, there must be some secret Vat of F.E.V somewhere here in the Capital Wasteland."

"Wipe the facility, save any captives and figure out where they are making more Mutants, should be easy enough to do. I imagine they will have some locked rooms with some pretty dastardly armaments that they have access to, maybe some sort of secret long lost to history? Places like this always have some sort of dark history hidden from when the world was set on fire."

"I think you are right about that, there has to be some sort of pre-war secret that these dumb Mutants didn't find."

Maxson then spoke up addressing us both "We are going in there to wipe out the Mutant threat and harness any munitions we can, not to play make believe scavenger hunt."

I held my tongue and just looked over at Myles who simply gave him a "Yes, Sir!" Though I can tell from his expression that he was holding back just as much as I was. I have this odd feeling that Maxson was shutting down my ideas because of what I am.

The rest of the ride was pretty uneventful, there were a few discussions and nothing noteworthy, just how we plan on doing that attack and how much Maxson hates Mutants, yeah I gathered that you hate anything that isn't a human. I will get the nerve to address this eventually myself.

Due to my size I could see out the window, there was this massive facility just by the water, it had smoke coming from it and looked very dilapidated, sure enough I saw Mutants patrolling and plenty of makeshift walls and cover incase of gunfights, I imagine we will use these against them.

There was some clanging from outside the Vertibird. The Pilot was in a bit of a panic "We are taking fire from a Minigun,we have to land otherwise the whole thing is going to blow!"

Maxson quickly stood up and ordered them to "Land the damn thing then!" And we had a not so graceful landing right on the edge of water, a short distance from the rest of the little battalion.

The two soldiers and Myles filed out of the Vertibird, they walked in a triangle formation covering all sides and I left the vessel as well, the sky was an ominously shade of blue and grey, not a single cloud and it was too quiet. Maxson and Procter made their way over to the other two Vertibirds and followed the cover of Myles and his formation, I followed after them on four legs and kept my head down till we reached safely and I stood back up. At least my head won't get blown off here.

I felt like they wanted us here "You all realize this is what they wanted right? To bunch us all up in one spot before.." it was then a Mutant in a black suited armor donned with road signs leaped from behind one of the parked Vertibirds and lifted up a missile launcher, I saw it first and before anyone could even lift their guns I leaped in his direction and swiped a claw up his chest launching him in the air before using my other hand to catch him by the head and slammed him into the ground with a *crunch* and life faded from him instantly, but while I slammed him he still shot a missile into the air, which went behind us all and landed on the ground in the factory itself, leaving a decent hole in the long forgotten driveway.

I stood up from his body, grabbing the missile launcher and the other three missiles he had on his belt before retreating back to the crowd. Myles was the first to comment "Well if not for you we would have all been red chunks on the ground, I have to say your reaction timing was impeccable to say the least."

I rolled the three extra missiles on the ground before placing the butt of the launcher itself on the ground and opened the chamber to load another "Obviously you all don't have a plan here, otherwise that close call wouldn't have happened, Maxson I'm sure you don't want to take orders from a reptile but.. seeing how I just saved your ass how about you listen to me for once…"

He pointed at me and basically yelled "I won't be taking orders from a reptile you are right, now stop fiddling with that launcher before you blow us all up, I am formulating a change of plans seeing as our element of surprise is gone."

I scoffed at him before loading the launcher upon my shoulder and handed the other two missiles to Myles. Angling the launcher up at the sky, I held a claw up with my other hand to measure my distance and simply said "I don't take orders from a condescending, predigest pig and I'm not waiting for your brain gears to get me killed, now you can follow my lead or go fuck right back off back to the Vertibird."

Before he could even say a word I leapt out in front of the gate, there were about three mutants ready and waiting all in a row on a guard post, made up of cars and various scrap. They took aim at me but I had already shot that missile before they even had an opportunity to fire, an arm went one way a leg went another, and the third Mutant's entire body went flying into the water with a very audible splash.

Quickly backed back up behind the wall of Vertibird and asked the rest of the soldiers if they were ready, most of them protested but Myles put down the missiles and cocked his Laser gun and gave me a "Hell yes!" The rest of them were looking at Maxson and then to me as I leaned the Launcher horizontally against the Vertibird and awaited what he was going to say. Eventually he grumbled and said "Fine John, just because it's best from a strategic point, I'll take a group and we will hit them from behind and you stay here up front, Myles and Grey will back you up and the rest will go with me okay? We do this.." and he almost seems to choke on uttering the last word "Together." Before rallying his own troops and making their way behind the building, shooting at the Mutants on the rooftop.

Myles and Grey went up behind me and looked at each other and she then gave me a "I can't believe you called Maxson out like that, you clearly aren't new to this at all, maybe doubting you wasn't the best idea huh? Now let's go kick some Mutant ass!" Grey pounded her knuckles together and got her Gatling Laser ready and primed to fire.

"Myles, you stay back and keep to my right side, that way I know where you are at all times, should you need help. Grey you keep to my left for the same reasons, let me go in front and don't bother helping me if I pin a Mutant or even worry about me, you keep each other alive and if we make it through this I'll get Nuka Cola for us all yeah?"

They gave each other a fist bump and then gave me a reassuring nod as they got ready to move. I trotted past the Vertibird and entered the parking lot, a Mutant arm from when I shot the missile was on the ground before me, it wasn't long before we were charged by a Mutant hound which I promptly cut into with both hands, it bled out pretty quickly and I kicked it out of my way. I heard shots and lasers fly by me as they tore through any Mutants in our path, one tried to surprise me from behind a pile of rubble but I kicked his knee, causing him to fall to the ground and I slashed across his throat making him fall forward to the ground face first into a puddle of his now spewing blood.

Myles and Paladin Grey were doing their work, they took out plenty of Mutants themselves and they followed behind me like they were asked to, so far so good.. until I was surprised by a Mutant Overlord, he rammed into me with his entire body and knocked me flat on my back. He shot me directly in the chest with a few shots of his multiple beam laser rifle. I winced at the sting but aside from that I was scorched but I was fine enough to keep fighting. I kicked him in the stomach and rolled over and quickly stood up, I did a cross slash from his face down to his torso, the slash destroyed his body and left some rather deep gashes, he landed backwards and nearly fell apart from the force of his landing.

It seems my comrades were busy dealing with their own issues, I checked my chest wound and flicked my hands to get at least some of the blood off of it before I decided to pick up that tri-beam laser rifle. I decided after such a close call I would keep the confrontation low for a while, I was able to provide cover fire to Myles and Paladin Grey as we made our way to the back to join Maxson and his battalion.

It was then that there was a slight rumble of the ground, then another, and another it got more and more intense and shook the ground entirely, Myles and Grey lost their footing, Grey fell upon her back with her power armor and landed hard. The back gates burst open. A Super Mutant Behemoth! Here? No, no this can't be right, why didn't we not get warned? As if this could be missed.

A flood of lesser Mutants flooded out from behind the now broken gate, Myles had gotten behind cover but Grey was still out in the open, exposed to them all. Unfortunately for her the Behemoth stood over her and glared at me with his fist raised at his sides ready to punch at either of us. I took this opportunity to make a move and shot him right in the back of the head, causing him to turn around and growl and snarl at me before charging in my direction, shaking the ground making me lose my footing, but not enough that I couldn't jump back.

I saw Grey trying to get up but then she was pinned by a Mutant who removed her helmet and pulled a Sledge from behind his back, he held her down by sitting on her chest and held the hammer above his head laughing maniacally saying "Smashy, Smashy human!"

I had to take a desperate action now, getting my footing I took a full sprint at the Super Mutant Behemoth, I slid right between his legs and shout wildly at the Mutant on top of Paladin Grey, I scored him once in the leg and then another time square in the head, my slide took a hard stop and then my gun went *Click* I cursed to the sky before throwing the gun right at the Mutant as he recoiled from the previous shots. I gave a quick roll forward from being on my back and sliced upwards and jumped back up onto two legs, I got the Mutant right up his neck, and tossed him aside before helping Grey up and telling her where Myles was.

"I don't know how he got me.."

I then cut her off "Grey, there is a fucking Behemoth behind us, save the thanks for when we get out alive, go to Myles!" Pointing to where he was behind the pile of cars, he gestured for her to go over. I was going to handle this Behemoth.

The Behemoth turned to me realizing I was in fact not where I was previously, his nose twitched as he looked at me with pure hate and disdain, he then noticed Grey retreating to where Myles was and then charged to her. Oh no I'm not letting that happen.

I ran at the Behemoth on four legs before slashing at his legs and sliding in front of him from his side, he roared and threw a fist to the ground, ignoring Grey as she got to safety. He held his arm and leaned down to hit at me with his other, as he swung, I ducked under it and used his other arm which was still on the ground to climb up his body, I gashed and clawed into his forearm as I made my way up to his shoulder, I pulled myself up and stood myself on his back, he flailed and swung his arms around in an attempt to get me off but I was already determined, I wasn't sure how else I would have been able to kill this abomination. I took the time to steady myself, I spread my arms wide as I could before digging them into the bottom of his chin and slicing horizontally with both my hands and going down his throat as I went, till I reached the back of his neck and removed my hands from the deep cut.

He leaned back and grabbed at his now cut open throat and caused me to fall backwards off of him as he fell to his side, gurgling and spazzing upon the ground, blood from his neck running down his hands and arms before all the fight finally left him and his body went limp, the gurgling stopped and that was it, Behemoth down. This was in fact, the second time I've slain a Behemoth.

I looked around the area once I stood back up and gave the Behemoth a good, solid kick to the side of the skull, judging from how his head almost fell off from the gashes when I kick him, yeah I would say that he is dead I took this time to flick my hands, attempting to get some of the blood off my hands and claws.

Myles and Grey came out from behind their cover, it seems they were able to clear the rest of the Mutants, at which it seemed there wasn't any left around, bodies and limbs littered this once peaceful workspace.

Myles came out from behind the pile of cars and looked at the carnage before us "Holy shit, that was something else, you completely ruined that Behemoths day and..life and everything."

I gave him a greeting "Glad you are okay, you did just fine with that rifle and this isn't the first time I've faced a Behemoth, out west they are pretty prominent."

We didn't have much time to converse, it was then out of the broken, dusty gates Maxson and his fleet came out, they must have successfully gone through the back and managed to clear their section out. Maxson walked forward first with a few soldiers behind him. I couldn't help but notice that there were a few bodies of power armor, laying limb, dead. We couldn't have gone through this without any casualties, still a shame, even though I am one to know you can't save everyone, an impossible feat in this hellscape.

A few of the soldiers in the back carried the wounded to the Vertibirds and checked the rest, I scanned the roof to make sure of no stragglers. From what I can see it was clear we wiped the outside at least, the inside was most likely a different story.

Myles and Grey went to Maxson surely to tell them what had happened on our end while I snooped around, looking for any hidden Mutant ready to jump out at us with a surprise Minigun, speaking of I didn't see any Mutants with that Minigun we got shot at with when we first flew over the place.

I looked at my blood soaked claws and hands, this is how it always ends, this is the way of the Wasteland. You will see the same sight over and over and all it does is remind you of the monster you really are, at least as long as appearances are concerned. I hugged the wall which led back to the parked Vertibirds and used the loading dock to wash myself down, the water here seems endless, at least I couldn't see land on the other side. We were in a pretty tucked away corner, at the end of a long winding road with nothing else around in sight, what nefarious, treachery was going on in such a secluded Munition factory?

I finished washing the blood from myself, lucky none of it was my own but I do have a pretty noticeable scorched mark upon my chest, that laser could have turned someone dust, ash or something else entirely. I sat down on this pier, there were some old boat vessels which I can see from here, and some even sank while docked. I don't even know the name of this place still, something isn't adding up with this whole mission, Munition Factory? I don't see anything that leads to this being a possibility of being a Munition Factory.

I only rested for a moment before I returned to the group, I was asked by one of the soldiers helping one of the wounded, seems they weren't able to get removed from the Power Armor, I assisted with hauling them to the Vertibird and tried to soothe them, but they were absolutely hysterical! I definitely am not the one to be in the field of medical work so I wished the soldier luck and went to find Myles, and see how Grey was doing.

Assuming they were together, I saw Maxson and Myles but not Grey, where did she go off to? A few of the knights gave me a nod of approval as they went by, wished me good job and told me I did good. What was going on? Why the sudden approval?

I trailed past the number of Mutant bodies from behind the back gate, it was about the size of a small army. They must have chased the Behemoth off and dealt with the increasing forces as they went along. I could see that we still lost 3 soldiers, was this worth it?

It was then the back set of double doors shot open, Maxson and a few other Paladin's went through, carrying boxes and cases of ammunition and explosives.

"About time you came back, here I thought you cut and ran off on us, get yourself back there and help us load these into the Vertibirds."

I immediately snapped back at him "I wouldn't be running, I washed all the blood from myself, you know from the Behemoth that I took out alone?"

Before he can even say anything I brushed past him and ducked into the doorway, it was definitely a munition factory, it had conveyor belts and pressing stations. This place probably pressed and produced ammo and explosives for the great war.

They already took the time to gather and bunch up everything, it was in a neat little pile. I might as well pick up what I can, now I am not some explosive expert but I am pretty sure if someone was to shoot this massive pile of munitions, I would probably be a red splat upon the ground. That's how easy it is out here one forgotten Mutant or a stray bullet, I gathered up what I could quickly and made my way back outside.

Holding a few boxes on top of a case of I don't even know what, I could still see in front of me at least, they were taking advantage of my strength and I had expected this at least, I was okay with it. This amount of supplies would take ages to move even with the help of the additional strength from their power armor.

I took a few trips back and forth, it was probably the easiest part of this mission. Eventually we managed to move everything to the few Vertibirds, loaded it all up and while some celebrated, others were less enthusiastic. I took this time to ask about Grey and they tell me she was injured when that Mutant pinned her, broke an arm and a few ribs, internal bleeding but she will be alright, the sooner we get out the better. I found her on a stretcher and out of her armor, I gave my condolences and told her she did just fine. I..was thanked for saving her life and that she wouldn't be here without me. She doesn't owe me anything, I wasn't going to just let some green freak bash her brains in. I decided to let her rest and joined up with the rest of the Brotherhood.

Maxson was making a speech right outside the gates where we landed originally, something about how even though we had fallen brothers and sisters in this fight we still got what we came for and we wiped out an armada of Mutants.

"Now, due to our wounded and the amount of ammo and explosives we have loaded up, some of you may need to be left behind, our Vertibirds won't be able to handle the extra weight, do we have any volunteers?"

I gave a sigh, obviously I would be the best option, I am heavier than someone in power armor. I stepped forward with a hand raised "it would be most strategic for me to stay behind, my extra weight would just slow you down and we have wounded to tend to, no sense arguing.

Myles stepped up "I will stay behind too, make sure there aren't any other Mutants and that our work here won't be compromised sir! We will even make our way back to the Prydwen ourselves, focus on treating our wounded and we will be back before nightfall tomorrow."

Maxson gave me a nod and Myles a nod and concluded that should be enough "Very well Myles, you and John will make your way back to the Prydwen and you make sure you get back you hear me?"

"Don't you worry Maxson, I'm in good hands we will both be back to you I promise, get going now before something catastrophic happens."

They talked for a few more minutes before Maxson and his crew boarded the Vertibirds and took off, I decided to rest by a pile of cars and wait for them to disappear beyond the horizon.

Myles went and sat down by me, he looked over at me and took off his combat helmet, along with unstrapping his chestplate and shoulder pads. I leaned my head back and rested my eyes for a moment before he spoke up.

"I.. didn't think we were going to survive that, all of us were too unprepared and not nearly well equipped enough to deal with a damn Behemoth, Me and Grey would be dead if not for you. I wanted to thank you for that, but I have to ask how the hell did you even manage that?"

I paused a moment before lowering my head back down and opened my eyes. "I just waited for him to throw his arm down and then I jumped on his back and cut his neck open, it really wasn't that hard. Especially when you and Grey were on the line, you two have shown me respect and hold yourselves high, the Wasteland needs more people like you and I wasn't just going to let that go away."

"What have you been through,where you can jump on a Behemoth and not be shaken up by it afterwards?" He asked me, this was a serious question, serious enough where I gave it some thought

"I..have nothing to lose, I have no one to go back to, I have no family to love, I could die and the Wasteland and it wouldn't be any different. My very existence is an impossibility. But to answer you, I have tales that will last a thousand nights, tales which will shake you to your very core. Believe me when I tell you this isn't something you want to delve into."

He didn't even seem surprised with this. "I understand, I won't pry but know that I appreciate you saving us all and just know I appreciate you and our friendship."

I looked over at him as I stood up with a fang filled smile "Who said we were friends?" As I offered to help him up.

Myles gathered up his armor which he took off and set it behind the car pile. "We should check out the inside, I honestly believe there is some dark secret around here, I want us to discover it and honestly..I'm not in a rush to get back to the Prydwen."

"You know, me neither, I could do without most of the people there. Besides there is where I feel better out in the Wasteland, finding other worldly secrets. That is what I strive for, knowledge and experience in this hell, shall we continue?"

He gave me a nod and I went through the back door which I had hauled out the small armory from, sunlight seeped into the broken windows as my eyes adjusted to the slightest bit of darkness, I can almost visualize workers struggling to make their daily deadline.

"Never seen a place like this before, we should look for a Terminal and figure out the name of this place, the sign was so weathered and broke I couldn't make it out."

I agreed to that."I would like the name of this place too, maybe we can determine if it's known for suspicious activity."

We took the time to look around the area and a few maintenance rooms, but aside from a few desks and cabinets there was nothing in any of these rooms, not even a note or Terminal.

I heard Myles call for me from the other end of the hallway, it didn't sound urgent but I still made my way there quickly.

"Look John, I found a skeleton in a chair here, he was holding this Holotape, all we have to do now is find a Terminal. Have you found anything exciting yet?"

I shook my head, I could barely fit into this room so I went back into the hall "No, aside from long forgotten scrap and empty desk and cabinets I haven't found anything."

He placed the Holotape in his pocket and joined me. I told him that we still have the upper floor to check out, fortunately for us at the entrance there was a ramp which went up. There was only a single elevated room above all the pressing devices.

It was a quaint office space, some supervisor probably supervised his workers here and made sure everyone was doing their job properly.

The dust and debris really took its toll though, an old coffee table sat in the corner and a few mugs still sat next to it, just goes to show how unprepared everyone was for the Great War, people went about their daily lives unknowingly that it would be their last.

Fortunately for us there was a working terminal on the desk, it sat proudly in the middle of the room, illuminated the desk with it's signature green light and bulky resilience, these things were definitely made to last a long time. Longer than their creators even.

I got in front of the terminal and crouched down, I was practically on my knees, a disadvantage of being a large lizard fitting into normal human positions to access equipment or technology never works.

Myles scoped around the room looking for anything useful "You know, I'm glad you know terminals because I'll be honest here, that is one thing I absolutely suck at."

"Really? The great Paladin Myles doesn't know how to crack a Terminal? I could teach you what you desire."

He continued his opening of drawers and looking at boxes. I'm sure it's just a scavenger procedure to check everything. "You teach me? I don't doubt your ability but I can't see you teaching anyone anything."

As I clicked the keys on the board hoping to get somewhere I scoffed at him "You would be surprised, not all in my Vault were able to speak or comprehend technology as well as I, in fact I was a teacher, I helped young ones speak and even those who were older form proper sentences, hell I even taught them to write and work terminals and use generators. I went from the runt no one wanted, to the one who everyone went to when they had a problem."

I paused and stopped my typing and said softly "I was also the only one who made it out alive…"

He didn't say anything before going to a chair and moving it up, just in front of the desk and sat down in it, using the back of it to rest his arms and he looked like he was wonderful about something.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh nothing, nothing, well that is a lie but you won't like what it was."

"Alright, now you have to tell me because I'm just going to sit here and wonder what it is.."

He cut me off and simply said "It's about Sophia."

I leaned myself back almost as if I had been hit by something. "You are right, I don't like what that is."

He adjusted the chair and looked at me "You know it's just us here right? You can tell me anything John, I feel I have earned this at least, I know what it's like to have no one to talk to or share your sorrows with. You mentioned you have no one to go back to, so what happened?"

I grumbled "I don't really want to relive this at all, but you aren't wrong you have earned something, god I'm going to regret this, do you want the long or short version?"

"Give me somewhere in-between."

I quit typing on the Terminal and used a hand to go down my face before I mustered the strength to tell.

"When I left the vault I had no idea what I was doing, where I was going, or what I had planned so I just kinda picked a direction, there was nothing for miles. I did spend a lot of my time in tears as I went through this new world, I was so, so young when it had all happened and I did just watch my whole vault die, and killed for the first time. Eventually I stumbled across a road, now I never been outside before this but I was aware of basically geography and landmarks and such, all those years in the library paid off after all because I found a small settlement, except it was abandoned and not at all looted. I poked around and found myself something to eat and drink here, it was awful compared to the processed food we had in the vault, I nearly threw it up and I wasn't sure because it was my first taste of Wasteland food or that it was that terrible, it was probably both. It was then that I met her, she came up the hill that the camp was on probably heard someone, who was me hacking their lungs out and went to investigate, she was in very tattered rags and she held a baby, it wasn't even hers it was her sisters. Needless to say she freaked out upon seeing me and ran, but she tripped from being so weak. I had tried to tell her that it's okay and that I won't hurt her, and that just made her freak out even more. Eventually she concluded that I wasn't real and I was a figment of her imagination, which I clearly wasn't so I kept my distance and threw her one of the bottles of water I found here."

"Sufficient to say that kind of convinced her, she questioned me and it was a lot of things I had no answer to, not like I do today.

I gave her some of the food I had also found and asked about the baby, because it seems sick and she told he that he has radiation poisoning, she was looking for some Radaway with some folks from her settlement but they got separated, I asked where and she didn't remember, been wandering for ages poor thing. I told her about my vault, breaking down as I did, and that is what convinced her that we go together, once I put myself back together. We were off, I told her I had no experience out here and that well I was naive, she told me what to look out for, I killed a Radscorpion and we found an old Red Rocket Gas station, she told me the in's and out's of scavenging for supplies and lucky for us there was a Radaway stored under the front desk with some other things, a revolver and some bullets."

"I helped apply the Radaway to the baby and she asked if I wanted to follow her back to her settlement, I told her of course as I had nowhere else to go and off we went, see I didn't understand that there were other deathclaws like my that weren't intelligent, at least not that I have seen. When we reached the front gates the guards shot at me and then saw her I was terrified! They stopped shooting and asked why the hell she had a Deathclaw, she had explained and then I stepped in saying my side essentially that my Vault was dead and I'm new to this land. I don't even remember what convinced them but they let me through and she took me to her little house."

"She set the baby on a bed and went out to tell the two guys at the gate that her search team was missing, but they had shown up earlier saying that she was missing. It was kind of funny yes, it was nice seeing a community care so much for each other. A few days went by and I managed to meet everyone in the town and no one wanted to shoot me anymore, so one of them asked if I wanted to go back and bury my dead, I took way too long but eventually I said yes, so a small band of me and the town went to my Vault along with Sophia and we took the whole day but we buried everyone up the land above the vault, dragging them all out was so emotionally hard for me and I was pretty much crying the whole time, they let me bury my mother and that was that.

"We went back and I lived there and helped out for years to come, honing my skills and helping the settlement when I would. Alyrys was the name of it, it was built in some old ruins near a river, it had a brick wall surrounding the perimeter, it was..a nice place. I grew up here, hit my adulthood and learned how to shoot firearms and how to fight. Raiders became increasingly an issue, we kept getting attacked daily. But eventually all good things have to end right?"

Myles kept listening intently as I took a deep breath and then let it out. "Sophia she..was captured by the Raiders along with a few others, so obviously I went to find her. The raiders had a camp not far from us, which was part of a smaller operation. They lined the 5 up that they captured and executed them one by one, Sophia was the last in line. I ran in there like a fucking maniac, some fled in terror and others fought, I cut through them all. One of the bastards took Sophia back behind one of their tents and stabbed her multiple times before I reached her. I tore that fucker apart, limb from limb before I went over to Sophia who was still alive, bleeding heavily. I tried telling her it's going to be okay, you are going to be fine but no that didn't change anything. She bled out as I held her."

I used a claw to wipe a tear coming out as I continued. "I just sat there, in a loss looking down at her, I don't even think I cried till a while after I was just in shock, then my sadness turned to rage. I found one of the raiders who was still alive and I tortured them..I did things to this man that I don't want to I mention, I found out where their main base of operations was and I stormed it that day, it was a settlement taken over by raiders, there were innocent people there but...I didn't care I tore down men, women, children they all died I made sure there were no survivors my body and claws were so drenched in blood, I remember the carnage very well, bodies everywhere and then I just left after I wiped then all out. I went back to Sophia and buried her when my mother was. I carried her burdens one last time and made sure she got a proper grave. I went back to Alyrys and the current leader Banished me, they heard of me killing that entire raider settlement I then earned myself the title of "The White Death'' I didn't even tell them goodbye I just left, after everything I have done for them all, I'm sure not everyone agreed with it but I was sick of spilling blood. I then had a new plan, I began to make my way to the Capital Wasteland, I heard of Enclave being there, it took me a few years but I finally arrived.``

He just held his hand over his mouth, looking at me shocked "Holy shit, I just feel sad after hearing that." He gave a sniffle and wiped his eyes.

I gave a small sigh "Yes, as for the baby I never got to tell him about Sophia, his name was Rick and he grew up to be one of the caravan workers, I also loved Sophia but I never had the chance to tell her before she was taken from me, she really was too good and pure for this world, this twisted sick environment didn't deserve her.

Ever since I buried her I made a promise to myself that I would never let another innocent soul be taken from this world, and that I would banish any Raiders I see."

Myles then stood up and gave me a hug, it was unexpected but I certainly welcomed the comfort "Just know, I will be here for you, okay? I don't have anyone in my life either and I think we can make great friends, do great things for this world and I. Make this hell a better place for everyone and forge a new world, built on the tears of those we lost."

That sentence touched me because it's what I believe in myself, a better future building off of what we lost, so we can make something new "I couldn't agree more Myles, now get off me before I end up a weeping mess, and thanks for listening, it's been too long since I got anything out like that I feel..good actually."

He got off me and went back to his seat. "Anytime, I have your back 100% from here on out, no matter what."

I nodded with a smile, it was nice to finally have someone I can rely on, and someone who is in fact reliable, I think I do trust this man and that.. scares me, I'm not used to trusting people at all. I believe him when he says he has my back, he has proven that much already.

"Now what do you say we get this Terminal open?"

End Chapter: 17


	18. Direction to Perfection

Chapter 18: Direction to Perfection

Warning: This chapter contains much more dark and twisted reality of the Wasteland than I ever depicted previously, read at your own risk.

Hello everyone! I wanted to break the monotony and add my own sort of thoughts and notes before each chapter from now on, let me know if you like then and if I should keep at it. Anyway, I decided to tackle the harsh reality of the Wasteland this time around, some sick and disturbed individuals in this one. Also do tell me if you readers would like a short summary, no spoilers of course before the chapters for now on, other than that, enjoy!

I clicked away at the terminal, my mind was focused on but one thing at this point, Sophia, was all I could think of right now. She is all I think about many times a day actually, I often wonder if I could have saved her, oftentimes blaming myself. It should have been me! It should have, this Wasteland didn't deserve her...I didn't deserve her. I was weak and inexperienced to see the reality of the Wasteland even then, people died for that weakness, I didn't want to be weak anymore, I don't even know if Sophia would recognize me anymore. I am much different than I was back then. I wanted to tell Myles I was sorry for my story, for what I did all of it. Wiping out an entire settlement of Raiders and Wastelanders alike is just..monstrous and I know that, but there was no hope for them, any of them. death was a release for their torment and suffering.

The room fell silent, Myles sat in his chair still awaiting for me to open the terminal, he looked like he wanted to say something but probably decided it best to leave me to my thoughts. For a Munition plant this terminal was heavily locked down, almost as if there is much more to this place than meets the eye. It's far too common for these pre-war structures and corporations to be hiding some deep, dark nefarious secret, makes me wonder if the bombs dropping didn't change the world but just opened the doors to make this evil more prominent.

The sun peeking through the crumbling cracks of this broken building started to fade, the sun was falling. Traveling at night is typically better, less people traveling during this time, more creatures wandering. I much prefer to run into a herd of wild dogs than a group of reckless raiders. People are always the worst, it doesn't matter how much these animals mutated and changed, it's humanity that set this world on fire, and most of these wasteland creatures weren't created and changed till after the bombs fell, deathclaws however were created before the bombs fell. Some kind experiment to make us a sort of substitute for frontline soldiers, it wasn't till after the world was set ablaze that the Enclave began to inject Deathclaws with F.E.V and gave us intelligence, I very well could have been just another mindless brute among my species.

The terminal was surprisingly secure, I tried all the usual pompous, corporate slang and slader for the typical workers, clearly those who have work and keep the company alive are not as important as the fat, unappreciative CEO.

"I..can't seem to crack this, it's almost as if it doesn't have a password and it's all a ploy."

Myles pondered for a moment before standing up from the nearly crumbling chair "Let me take a look"

We swapped places and I took a test to sit on the chair lightly before applying all my weight. I moved it directly in front of the desk and left enough room to cross my legs and watched Myles as he clicked away at those keys.

"Isn't that uncomfortable? I never liked crossing my legs personally."

I shook my head "Not at all and there isn't enough room for me to stretch them out, I have to make due with what little space I have, too bad they don't make Deathclaw size chairs huh?"

He gave a laugh "If only, next all we need are deathclaw size meals, clothes and beds next."

"Clothes are not so much a necessity, unless I wanted to go hiding among people, I have a robe for that after all."

He continued to type away at the computer "I understand it don't get me wrong here, but I know some people who might think you are lacking modesty, honestly I think it would be strange you walking around in pants for example."

"Definitely shouldn't apply human values to me, just because I can talk and to tell you the truth, I don't like the idea of pants, it would be unnatural. Back in the vault we had some uniform but that was usually consistent with something over the shoulder or a wristband.

As you know we are reptiles we don't have to worry about covering up for modesty sake, I think people are just perverts and that is why it bothers them so much, Or apply normal human values to a non human being and it's a bit, just a bit annoying."

Myles held his mouth trying not to burst out laughing "You know, that makes a lot of sense, you obviously aren't exposing yourself to the world like I would understand people then but like you can't see anything! It might as well be considered the same skin and hide that is on your arm, see we took basic anatomy lessons in the Brotherhood as you know, maybe that's why no one has said anything? Also I can't get this damn thing, I'll let you try again."

We swapped places once more and got ourselves situated once more "Well thank you for understanding, and if you were wondering, no I don't feel exposed in that sense at all, it's not a worry of mine, scales make a great cover up for anything. But enough of that for now, give me that Holotape you found maybe that will answer our questions with this Terminal."

Myles took the Holotape out of his pocket before me, set it down on the desk, I placed it into the terminal and the screen went black completely before booting back up. We looked at each other with disappointment and wondered what could possibly happen.

Then we were in and the top of the screen read the following.

Password accepted, welcome Coronal Glavin, if you aren't the Coronal report to him immediately, tell him how you got here and accept your punishments.

"Colonel Glavin? This is a Munition Factory not a damn military base, any idea who this would be Myles?"

He gestured for me to move over and browsed through the terminal, he looked through multiple files and came back with nothing.

"Clearly this isn't a genuine Munition Factory, I don't recognize any of these names and I'm leaning to believe this is pre-war?"

I stood up and went behind him so he wouldn't have to move over again, I leaned behind him and took control of the keys before finding an auto tape within the Holotape. There was one file under this section and decided might as well see what was on it.

"To whoever finds this tape *deep wheezing* This is my last message, My name is Daniel and this is my last chance to stop them. I don't have time to go over everything, tortured me and leave me to bleed out in this fake place surrounded by Mutants they made...we made. My time is over and done but they didn't find this tape, I hope they don't find this tape. Anyone please for the sake of the Wasteland and everyone in it you NEED to, HAVE TO…*Long pause followed by an unsettling groan of pain* to..stop them, the Enclave is using this Munition Plant as a cover up, they are making Super Mutants here, kidnapping wastelanders, going to settlements and getting a body count and building an army to wipe out everything and start this hellscape anew. I helped them...I killed people for them, made Mutants for them and they decided I wasn't needed anymore. They are going to take over this place, this entire nation, they will have the numbers to take the Brotherhood and then all will be lost….. whoever you are take this to the Brotherhood don't let my loss be the end..and please if you ever find someone named Blair and Jack in Revit City, they are my wife and boy tell them I am so….*faintest sound of crying and rustling*...so sorry and I love them very much, I threw them away to save them and now...now I don't even know if they are okay...I am going to die here, there is a secret tab in the terminal upstairs, it's under "congressional files" 6th option it opens a hidden elevator next to the ammo pressers, go down there and dump the vats of F.E.V end their evil here and maybe, just maybe it will set them back enough to….*Deep sigh with a crashing thud, CLICK*

We both nearly said in unison "Holy shit!" We both just stared at the black green screen for a moment before I took the keys and navigated to the "Congressional Files" section. Myles paused for a moment before reaching for my arm and attempting to pull me back

"John what the hell are you doing?! We need to get the fuck out of here and tell Maxson immediately! This is too much for us both to handle and god only knows what can be down there! We need to leave."

I snorted before pulling my arm back out of his grasp "Myles, did you not hear they are making Mutants with a vat of F.E.V did you hear that fucking F.E.V! I cannot leave this place without trying to stop this, I'm done walking away from threats, Maxson won't do a damn thing especially given here according to his scribes they looked through everything here, I am taking my scaly ass down there with or without you so make your mind up."

I navigated the action down to the 6th option and pressed it, much to my own surprise I head something shift below us and saw through the upper window right by the ammo press, just like he said

It was a massive metal door that was ingrained into the wall, a perfect indent so you wouldn't ever know it was here, smooth and secret a perfect set up for an evil corporation.

I didn't take a slight second of hesitation as I charged down the ramp, my talons clanging against the metal walkway as Myles struggled to keep up with me. I got right by the hidden entrance and stopped, a chill went down my spine, something was aggressively telling me to turn back now, I peeked through the doorway and saw a brightly lit metal hallway with a see through sliding door at the end opening into a large open space that went down, a flight of steps, no turrets and no patrol, what if this place was abandoned?

"John what is the hold up?" Myles asked resting on the other side of the wall adjacent to me. All I did was hold a hand up with only my index claw and placed it against my mouth, I'm glad he gave me a nod and understood I was listening for anything.

I paused for what felt like an eternity, it was silent..too silent. I decided to take a chance and quickly turned into the hallway, gently bending myself down to fit through the doorway and trotted down the hallway, Myles behind me keeping his eyes peeled ready for anything. The glass door was stuck, or locked, probably both so I stuck a claw through it and forced it open, this was surprisingly without any sort of alarm or struggle.

I turned my head to my right to see Myles trailing behind me, enough distance incase of an attack so I can fall back if needed, as well as him being able to cover our rear. We reached the bottom of the flight of steps and ending in an underground facility, there were two massive green vats of green bubbling fluid l,what I can only was in fact F.E.V, it had cranes and other used to pick objects and I could only imagine people to dip them in these vats, so it was true.

The stairs led to a catwalk right above these vats, there was an upper level with a straight path to another room connected to the catwalk and below in between the two vats of F.E.V it was a bottom floor with glowing green water, it was about ankle high to me.

I backed up the steps and addressed Myles "We should find the control for these vats and dump them and get out, the rad count here must be insane for you so let's be quick, efficient and get the hell out."

Myles gave me a nod "If the rads get too bad I will let you know, don't you worry and yeah don't fall in the vat I know."

We both reached the bottom of the steps into the catwalk. It was then the upper door had opened, two soldiers in X-01 power armor bearing the Enclave symbol on their shoulder came out, they held Gatling Lasers and looked intimidating as all hell. They also saw us, I heard the powering up of their Lasers and panicked, but I still managed to swipe up Myles and charge ourselves back up the steps.

He didn't even protest, and I set him down at the end of the hall by the hidden down and had him go first, he went through and I heard clanging behind me, I turned around and saw them both, guns at the ready and aimed at me, I spread my arms to my sides, raised up ready in my own respects to tear through their power armor, but it was all a ploy and I jumped back and ended back at the other side of the door and pushed the nearest cabinet to block the entrance.

"Myles go outside and find a place to hide or leave, I'll hold them off and we need to get that Holotape!" I held the shelf and braced myself against it.

"John, no, no! I am not leaving here, especially not with the fucking Enclave! We both leave here alive or neither of us do now come on!"

I turned to him and gave him a faint smile "All the more reason you need to get out of here yourself, you have a life, you have a future. For all we know there are more than those two on the way and the more we argue the more we both will die, don't worry I will take as many as I can, go back to the Brotherhood and live yourself a full life."

He gave an angry groan before taking out the Holotape and hid it within the machinery of the ammo presser before joining me and holding the shelf against the wall. "Oh no you don't you bastard, you don't get to just sacrifice yourself for me, not here and not now. I would never forgive myself if I left you here, cut that future bullshit, if you don't get out of here neither of us have a future now,let's kick these Enclave ass!"

We held the wall and the pounding got more and more aggressive before the wall burst open, the shelf went flying with Myles and I got knocked down on my back. I struggled to get back up, I was pinned by a massive suit of armor, they grabbed around my neck and hoisted me up from the ground, till I was completely off the ground, my tail wasn't even touching the floor anymore either. They held me high enough to where they had to look up at me.

I could see the soldiers took Myles and shocked him with a baton so much that he passed had out and they carried him back to the secret door, I tried to swipe at the one holding me, let myself free but I couldn't..I couldn't reach him or get enough leverage to slash his arm from my throat.

He just laughed, a deep rumbling robotic laughing "Pathetic, you are supposed to be the most dangerous creature of the Wasteland"

Emphasis on his saying of "Wasteland" as he slammed me into the ground with such force the concrete floor cracked below me,I think I felt my entire being crumble, but I had the fight for us both! He turned around with his hands on his hips and did a half spin, turning his back to me as I quickly stood up, I felt everything crack and my right leg was hard to stand on, a leading limb I rose back against, ready to fight once more. He cracked his knuckles from within his armor and turned back around before ramming into me, I jumped out of the way and landed hard on my right leg causing me to hiss in pain, it wasn't broken but it was pretty damn close.

I ignored the pain and gave him a wide upwards swipe before he jumped back and taunted me "Too slow." This bastard was toying with me, I was breathing heavily out of rage, he was really getting to me, that's what he wants to do! Time is wasting, Myles is in trouble. I have to kill this fucker and fast.

I went to charge at him before stopping mid charge and circled around back, I ended up at his side which he was ready for and pushed an arm out and clonked me right in the face, and then bashed me across the chest pushing me back into the floor.

He stood above me and placed a foot upon my chest before picking me back up and slammed me against the brick wall of factory, and then again and again, I can't get him to let me go, he beat me against the wall repeatedly before grabbing me by the horns with his other hand and slammed my head against the wall multiple times till I saw red, everything went blurry as he dropped me like a useless sack the pain was writhing though every fiber of my being, he finally used his knee against my skull, sealing the deal and knocking me unconscious, a broken bloody mess.

"What about the man?"

"Easy we will just dip his ass and make him another mindless Mutant."

"The deathclaw Coronal? Your plan with him?"

"Going to see if he's a long lost friend, not many albinos these days and those eyes were familiar"

"What if he isn't?"

"Then we dip him and see what happens fucking mental retard! Why are you asking so many questions, you know I hate it when people do that.."

"Just want to follow the plan accordingly sir. May I remind you that the last deathclaw we dipped failed to function at all."

"All the more fun to torture these monsters, let them wake before we dump them in the F.E.V, I want to hear that terrified scream."

"Of course Coronal, anything do you sir."

I hear the conversation in my unconscious state, it was all blackness, I had no sense of time or even what was around me. I feel like I was drugged and even sedated, keeping me down longer. I thought I had woken up plenty of times but was forced back to sleep shortly after, before I managed to wake up and coherently enough to process what was around me.

My eyes slowly shot open, I wasn't even sure if it was reality I was seeing or another drug inducing sleep, once my eyes had adjusted and feeling returned to me I knew I was awake, Finally! But my whole body hurt and once I came to my senses I realized where I was. That room with the two vats of F.E.V and they had me tied by the wrist on one of the cranes, I was suspended above the glowing pool of water below the catwalk, it was filled with Ghouls and bloated creatures very vaguely resembling a human. Their infected sores and boils leaked radioactive puss as they moved around below me, hissing and growling. There were about 20 people down there.

Then I came to a worry, where was Myles? I turned myself to each side and saw him, suspended like I was but he was safe and not dipped, they must have sedated him heavily too. I ended up walking up before him, maybe I can buy us some time to come up with a plan?

Lucky for me I was tied up high enough to when my drooping tail wasn't in reach of the ghouls, I attempted to use my body weight to swing myself back and forth but I didn't even budge, whatever they got me tied with it's a hell of a thing. I just hung there for what felt like an eternity, I decided not to try and escape, Even if I got out I wouldn't have the strength to fight, let alone get us both out. I was so relieved to see Myles breathing, his eyes were closed but he was okay and his wounds looked minimal.

This was my fault, my quest for vengeance was met with both our captures, how long have we been out? All I know is that I was going to get Myles out of here, even if it kills me.

Hanging in silence with only wet steps and raspy growls of the ghouls below to keep me company. I took this time to scour the room, there was the upper floor which they came from before, assuming they would come from there again.

I decided to rest my eyes a moment then i hear a loud *Slam* and it made me jump and open my eyes, there he was the same one who slammed me against that wall, he came down with a scrawny looking scientist with a clipboard, he was shaking as he followed the massive brute down the ramp and they arrived at me and Myles.

The scientist gave an audible gulp as the soldier scoffed at Myles and me addressing us both "I hope you two enjoyed your beauty sleep, because the only time you will be sleeping after this will be the grave."

He snapped his metal hands in front of Myles who didn't respond as..he was still passed out, he gave him a rough shove and turned to me, strolling down the Catwalk with his arms behind his back, slowly looking at me the whole time, I could feel the disgust shooting through the power armor helmet.

He stood in front of me, for a long, long time just stared and I stared back, didn't say anything at all,no reason for him to think that I was anything more than a normal deathclaw with an odd color.

The scientist Finally spoke up "Excuse me Coronal, I don't mean to dispose your theory but..it seems this deathclaw doesn't speak and the idea of talking lizards just sounds ridiculous "

He turned around to the scientist removing his helmet before holding on his side "No these monsters still exist even though I wiped them all out decades ago, I know this one anywhere he is the one who got away, he is the one who killed my brother." He then turned back at me and revealed his scarred face "Isn't that right?"

It was him! The fucker who killed my entire Vault, the some one who laughed maniacally as he gunned down my mother in front of me..this caused me to snap instantly any sort of sorry excuse of energy I had was gone, all I felt was rage and sorrow, all these years of searching for this murderer and here he was in front of me while I was hung up and powerless!

"YOU! MURDERED MY VAULT, KILLED MY MOTHER, I WILL FUCKING TEAR YOU APART, THERE..WILL.. BE.. NOTHING..LEFT..OF...YOU!" I shouted while attempting to swing at him to no avail, my body felt pain but the rage was overcoming that pain.

His face turned from cocky to arrogant, the grin he had was the most shit eating, entitled, overconfident look, he rubbed the head of the scientist aggressively messing up their hair before saying "See? What should I tell you? Lizard boy does talk. Tell me how a pathetic little runt like you survived the Wasteland for so long?"

My breathing was basically turned to growling, I never felt such a nova inside of me, I could just scream "I don't owe you the slightest explanation for anything!"

He gave a grunt of displeasure before going over to Myles "Yeah? Then perhaps your friend would like to answer?" And then punched him. "Every second you waste the more I hurt him now talk!"

I had to give in, I was in no position to argue or even fight it." Okay, fine after I left the vault I ran into a town, met a woman and lived there for a while before leaving to come to the capital Wasteland and here I am, that fucking good enough you fucker?"

He approached back to me and went right in my face "The vault, did you bury everyone?!"

I narrowed my eyes and just gave him a "You bet your sorry ass I did, did I foil your plans? Aw doesn't that blow your plan of world domination out of the water, also your brother had a great time gurgling on his own blood, don't you remember finding his body? Almost as useless as you are.. almost."

He just smacked me across the face, twice before punching me on the chest, the metal clang of his armor hit my rips and I felt it as it echoed all throughout my body.

He pulled back, "I will give you as many punches as days I've missed him, as much pain as I can inflict upon you, I will break you down and make you beg for death and you will never experience that sweet release!"

I spit out a glob of blood before continuing "Yeah? Well you only hit me three times so far, can't have missed his sorry excuse for a soldier for long then." I looked up at his red angry expression, directly in his eyes. "Do your fucking worst, you won't break me!"

He then proceeded to beat on me for the next 5 minutes before he flicked his wrist and my blood fell upon the catwalk as it dripped off his power armor.

"Why won't you fucking die!"

I winced before having a few coughing fits and finally said

"I'll see you in hell!"

He replied with heavy breathing "You can go ahead, I won't be going there for a long while after you."

"I don't mind waiting.."

The scientist stopped him for a moment before saying "We need a sample, he might just be our missing link."

It was then Coronal Glavin nodded, he pulled out a ripper from behind his armor and revved it up, it was an extended blade and looked dangerously sharp, the dried blood a clear sign that has been used many times before.

He placed the circling fangs against my chest lightly, then pulling it down slowly making a narrow gash down my body, he pushed it in deeper and deeper as he went down till he stopped right below my stomach, I winced in pain as the ripper cut into me more and more.

"How's it feel to know you are going to build me an army? I will make them all my slaves and you will be the start of the breeding of my own intelligent deathclaw army, I will control the Mutants and deathclaws and dispose of them once the Wasteland is mine! And I don't even need you alive for a sample."

I looked up and saw the ripper dangerously close to my head, I felt the breeze from each and every fang of that thing as it circled around the blade itself and just said while scoffing "You aren't even going to let me enjoy bringing you world domination? What a sorry leader you will be."

I just stared at him with an expression of hate, I wanted him to remember that look forever, obviously it won't do any good he does this because he enjoys it, sick fuck.

As if timing couldn't be more perfect another scientist burst through the upper floor door and shouted at Glavin "Coronal sir, you need to come see this now! New test results and I have news on the Brotherhood, the President demands you come here now."

He groaned "The President can kiss my ass!" and gestured the ripper in my direction before giving a sigh "Well Lizard boy you get to live a little longer, I don't want to rush cracking open your head after all, enjoy your last few minutes till I get back!" He left with a friendly wave and left us hanging there still like before.

Myles was still fast asleep and the scientist followed after the Coronal, this was my only chance to get us out. I began to swing myself back and forth, hoping to break the restraints I was bound to, it didn't do anything for the first few swings but I used my weight to my advantage and eventually felt the binds loosen up, I didn't really think this through because well..if I break the restraints I'll fall into the pit of ghouls and surely be over run. My wrists were crossed and once it got loose enough I could move my claws enough to finish loosening the shackles, I gained enough momentum and cut the rest of the restraints in timing with my swings so when I felt it would propel me forward onto the catwalk.

After cutting through the bindings and swinging myself forward, I managed to get the timing right and I hit myself against the safety railing of the catwalk, the force of me landing was intense, the wounds from the fight and subsequent torture were taking their toll now and I almost lost whatever grip I had from tha pain I experiencedt alone. I somehow managed to pull myself up and over the railing, I was finally back, standing on something that resembles solid ground.

I felt broken both in mind and body, the sedated drug made me drowsy and I can swear I had a few broken bones and ribs. My world felt like it was spinning and I lost my balance, using the railing as support, my leg was absolutely wrecked and I don't think I was going to be able to make it out of this. That doesn't mean I can't get Myles out though.

I regained myself, I could try and charge directly into that room and take out the Coronal, then if I was to fall Myles would surely be turned into a Mutant and I am in no condition to fight a Radroach let alone an Enclave soldier, I wandered over to Myles crane control which was a massive control panel, I could see basic switches like release, the on and off switch and the joystick to actually move the crane itself, I gently flicked the power switch, adjusted the joystick to move Myles back to the catwalk but the crane itself got stuck, of fucking course it would. I tried to pull it again but to no avail, instead of getting myself frustrated on this faulty machinery I decided to try and pull it manually. No luck on that either, I would have to actually go and get him. Getting enough distance I sized up the jump, not that bad unless you count the inevitable pit of death and the rotting ghouls welcoming me into their parade from below.

I took a moment to gain enough will to make the leap and backed up before crouching down and jumping over the railing, I grabbed onto the top of the crane with both hands and shimmied my way over to where Myles was hung up, I was just a few inches above where he was and now I had to figure out how I would unhook his restraints and hold on to the crane. I took a deep breath and hung onto it with one hand and leaned myself down and an angle enough to where I can fiddle with his own bindings, with much finesse I managed to loosen him up enough where his arms weren't so pressured, I quickly swapped my hands and adjusted my grip and positioning, my claw slipped in his bindings and cut them clean off and he began to fall but I quickly caught him by the arm, just out of reach of the ghouls, good gods that was too close.

I hoisted him up over my shoulder and made my way back across the crane, it began to clang and echo, as I was making my way across the damn thing it snapped right at the end of it where I was, it was only held together still but a thin sheet of metal which desperately tried to hold it in place as it bent and twisted, the whole thing was going to snap any minute and my extra weight wasn't helping.

I made myself a choice here, I used all momentum I had to toss Myles onto the catwalk, I managed to land him right by the control panel and landed somewhat hard but he probably wouldn't be feeling it anyway as he was still completely out cold. I decided not to even bother trying to get myself across the now broken crane, my chest wound was going to get worse if I tried to get across it again.

Myles was safe..well as safe could be in a radiated filled, F.E.V running facility.

I took a deep breath and decided to drop down where all the ghouls were, the crane wouldn't sustain my weight for the return trip. I landed on a few of them with a crunch, it was their old weathered bones fortunately and nothing of mine. I was instantly swarmed, a mixture of glowing blistered, green and rotten and ones that were basically bones, they have been here a long time. I got knocked down and surrounded in this.. disgusting green water with a splash, I'm certain there was heavy amount of F.E.V in this water..if it's even water anymore, lucky their scratches and bites didn't do much, but if they kept at it I would be in trouble, I managed to give a wide swipe and got the majority of them off of me. I quickly stood back up and tossed the rest of them away, I felt disgusting down here and the radiation must be beyond the charts, geiger counter breaking levels of heights. I had to get out of here.

I swiped and cut through the masses of ghouls, rotten flesh and guts covered my arms and claws as I made my way through the hoard, I got gripped on my back, tail, anywhere they can reach, I slammed myself against an old fusion generator and the ghoul let go once I slammed him against my weight. I broke a leg of his and he laid there in the water, snarling and growling at me with nearly feral fury.

This place was like a maze, old generators and machines littered this lower level and it didn't look like there was any exit, I couldn't climb my way out and if I paused for a moment to look I would swarmed again, it was then that I saw it, a broken, bent and dilapidated ramp which led back up to the catwalk behind the vats of F.E.V. I ignored the pain I felt in my leg, made a straight shot to the broken ramp, as I attempted to climb it they caught up with me and grabbed at my legs and attempted to pull me back down, I kicked and fought my way up, using my claws to get extra traction upon the upper platform and managed to hoist myself up, I slid myself across the catwalk and kicked the ghoul off of my leg and they fell with a splat, I was free and relatively unscathed.

I laid upon my back, breathing heavily, shaking. I tried to wipe whatever gunk and foul extremities off myself, my wounds would surely be infected if I didn't get them cleaned and fast. Trying not to lay down for long, I wouldn't get up if I kept still for too long.

Quickly rushing up I raced to where Myles was and gently picked him up, my claws were clean enough and I didn't have a choice, got to get him out of there pronto. He has to have some radiation poisoning, not wanting to stay around any longer than we already have, I booked it to the exit steps, I heard a shout and the clanging of metal from behind us as I ran.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU GET OUT, WHERE ARE TOU? Everyone to me, the dumb lizard is escaping, block the exits!"

I didn't stick around to let them organize their poor attempt to get me, you know if I got caught again I would be dead, Myles would be dead. I made it through the hall in record timing, practically tackled the hidden doorway and ended back at the ammo press of the "munition factory". I quickly fished out the Holotape from the works of ammo press and placed it into Myles pocket, he was still out, I can't believe after all this he's still passed out.

Slamming my back into the double set of doors leading out to the back of the parking lot, it was night time..it was just about sundown before we left to enter the secret door, we were down there for at least a day, it had to be longer than that. I figured my best plan would be to get out of this area, and let them search the zone while I was long gone. I took to the shoreline and then entered a small dense forest well.. would be forest, obviously it was just bare trees without leaves.

I looked down at Myles as I continued my sprint, making as much distance as I can from myself and that Facility.

"Don't worry Myles, I'll get out of this, I promise" That was more for me than him, he was passed out after all. I was beyond hurt and aching, my body felt like it was going to betray me any moment but I had to keep going, can't stop till I get far away enough that I can't see that hellhole on the horizon.

My energy was wavering, my willpower was dwindling and I don't even know how long I was running but I didn't even know where I was now, it was some open field and had plenty of rocks surrounding it. I then had a thought: doesn't the platonic river flow into the ocean? I can just follow along the shore till I find myself a river and end back up at the Jefferson Memorial, then find myself back at the Prydwen, get medical help for us both and everything will be okay.

Keep

Moving

Forward

I backtracked some and found the shore again, I didn't follow it directly but kept my distance, the flowing water was somehow soothing compared to what had just happened.

I heard a groan from below me. Myles was awake, finally I liked down as I held him steady and he opened his eyes and panicked for a split second before his eyes met mine.

"John, what..what the hell is going on, why do I feel so off, what happened to us? The last thing I remember was being tied up to a crane and drugged, they wanted to dip us in the F.E.V." he then began to have a violent coughing fit and I set him down on his back and leaned down onto my knees above him

"Shh Myles, I'll tell you when it happens once we are safe please don't worry, I got far away enough to where they can't find us.. I hope."

He placed a hand upon his chest and gagged before looking at me again, I stood just in front of the moonlight, it illuminated a perfect shadow of myself and outlined around me.

"John, you look awful, you are covered and cuts and bruises what happened to you?"

He wiped his eyes and down his face before I answered "I was tortured in an attempt to buy us more time, it's not the worst thing I have been through I'm fine, you are sick with radiation it seems. Let me help you up."

I went to help him up and he began to choke violently, he hacked up a green fluid from his throat and fell against me. "I..don't think this is normal radiation sickness, it's like some advanced kind, I never threw up anything of this kind before..I feel weak and dizzy, my entire body feels like mush I…"

"Don't talk Myles, I understand." I pick him back up before continuing "It seems to be an exposure to that water below us, it was a mixture of old generators and leaked F.E.V, you have some enhanced radiation sickness due to the F.E.V."

I continued down the shore as I explained this, and I did find the river I was looking for before asking him "Is this river here the Potomac?"

He was breathing heavily before weakly looking over and giving a very faint "Yes it is." I gave him a nod and picked up speed,

I followed the edge of the river for a while before I ended back in familiar territory, the field which me and Myles fought, the cave which he kept his personal stash and the Jefferson Memorial off in the distance along with the underpass that we first met at, we were almost there. The trek to actually get here was pretty uneventful, just followed a river, saw some old broken down boats and weathered docks,nothing too noteworthy.

I passed the Jefferson Memorial just like when I first came here, the water still flowed proudly and it was just as secure as it was the first time I saw it. Passing under the bridge I so close, the Prydwen held itself high above the sky, it was illuminated by the slowly rising sunrise, survival of the night fades away and a new day fell upon the Wastes.

It was then that I saw someone off in the distance, unmistakable on who it was, it was Mia I recognize that 101 and armored jumpsuit anywhere. I called out to her, I lost my voice when I tried to, so weak, so tired, I tried again.

"Mia!.." I managed to get out faintly yet loud enough for her to turn around with her gun quickly drawn, she then put it away just as fast upon seeing it was me and rushed over to me with incredible speeds.

"Oh, Mia I have never been so happy to see someone in such a long time, Myles is sick and I'm nearly falling apart, I need your help getting him to the Prydwen to be treated."

She quickly took him from my arms and held him up on her own before turning away "Yes, of course I would ask what happened but let's get you two safe first, yeah?"

I gave her a faint nod and she turned and quickly walked towards the Prydwen, I followed suit till my leg finally gave out on me and I nearly fell over but caught myself on a boulder.

She turned back and looked at me with concern, my wounds began to bleed once more due to the violent rupture I just experienced, I gritted my fangs before managing to look up at her "Get him there first then come back for me, I do not have the strength to join you, please tell them not to shoot me when you bring me over."

She instantly protested "John look at you! My time in the Wasteland has taught me a thing or two and I know just from looking at you that you are going to bleed out by the time I get back here, I have to get you to treatment now!"

I weakly looked over to her and before I could even open my mouth to insist she takes Myles first, my vision went blurry and much like the pre-war terminals on their last puff of nuclear power everything went dark and I collapsed from a multitude of things exhaustion, blood loss, hunger and thirst was probably part of that too. I just wasn't doing good at all, it's a wonder how I hauled us both this far.

The darkness embracing me much like a sorry excuse for a blanket during those oh so regrettable times of nuclear winter, it was telling me to let go, give up, free yourself of this torment. I fought it, I tried too hard to ignore the siren's call, it realized it's efforts were once again in vain and I slowly returned back to consciousness once more. It was a slow process and I felt like I was just pressed into a can of food for shipping and then unboxed and put back together again.

I awoke in a pained groan and opened my eyes to find myself in the medical wing of the Prydwen, the lower level of the catwalk where the air balloons were to be specific. Mia had done it, got me and I could only assume Myles in as well, assuming he had to be quarantined for everyone's safety.

I noticed a table next to me covered in blood, used Stimpacks, bandages and plenty of other medical utensils. I had a wide bandage wrapped around my chest and around my arms as well, it looked clean and freshly put on recently. The room or floor I should say was completely empty, my stomach growled and it felt as if it was emptier than a Jet heads cap stash,my mouth felt drier than the Mojave Desert. I had to go to the cafeteria, I'm sure that permission to walk around wasn't granted but I don't think I care at the moment. My next goal would be to find Myles and find out what happened to him.

I held my head with both my hands as I moved up the steps to go to the mess hall, my head was pounding something fierce, I could feel it throbbing through my skull, the smallest amount of light hurt to even think about let alone look at. In my pained state I managed to locate the upper portion and enter the food distribution room.

It was empty yet had lights on, I had called out to see if anyone was around and it was completely quiet, almost like a ghost town here. You figure some insubordinate would be here getting extra meals while no one was around. I snooped around the back and saw there was still some canned food and plenty of drinks still strewn about the place, now I'm not one to take things without asking, especially not from the Brotherhood of Steel but I was absolutely starving and so damn thirsty my entire mouth was dry.

I didn't even use a utensil, I cracked open can after can of Cram, and other pre-war horrible tasting foods but it was all that they had, the sugar bombs were the only saving grace from the absolutely awful tasting salt of the cans of cram, once I had a decent enough filling I had a few bottles of "Aqua Purea" what I can only assume was purified water directly from the Potomac itself and it tasted.. incredible, the feeling of pure clean water filled me with hope and joy I can't even describe, I chugged two bottles before savoring the last one, I didn't even notice that someone had come in and was was standing there looking at me arms crossed and had a look of "Really?" Upon their face.

Taking the last drink of Aqua Purea I set it down before saying "Um, you see I have been out for I don't know how long and was absolutely starving and I.."

They then cut me off with a swift hand raise "Yes, I know you were out for like four days, I was supposed to cook you something when you finally woke up but it seems you already got that covered, now if you be so kind as to leave so I can clean whatever mess you made so I can.."

It was my turn to cut her off "See I actually made sure to make no mess while I was ravaging your kitchen, I disposed of all the cans and boxes properly and made sure they were all empty." I stuck out my long forked tongue to empathize with my point.

She just gave a grunt of disgust "Yeah, yeah now can you please leave I have a meal to prepare for actual soldiers tomorrow."

I made no effort to protest and apologized one more time before I left the mess hall, not wanting to bother the poor woman any more than I already had. I might as well find where everyone is, find Mia and see how Myles diagnosis went, maybe tell them it's an advanced radiation, assuming they didn't deduce that themselves.

I followed along the catwalk going in between the massive helium balloons, the lower part was all but vacant no one was here, must be night time or something is going on, hopefully nothing happened while I was having my forced beauty sleep. I found myself back at the center of the Prydwen where Maxson had his meeting room and looked over the loading dock. He wasn't here so I figured there was only one other place to check, Doctor Baker's room.

Fortunately for me my memory was still intact even after the bashing I had received, comparatively to what I was feeling before I actually felt okay enough, still some soreness but the pain was mostly gone away. Found myself back down in the lower section of where Myles room was and the doctor's room.

I saw some scribes and engineers loitering around the hallway, they all seemed to notice me at the same time and moved over to let me pass, the look was different than what they had all had previously, I recognized some of their faces from when we took over the Factory.

"The beast lives! How the heck are you doing there John? I hear some rumours on what happened to you and Myles, what exactly happened?"

I took a halt in front of them all "I am looking for Mia and Myles, any idea where they might be?"

"Oh they were at Doctor Baker's last I saw them."

I thanked them before continuing "We were captured by the Enclave, I was tortured and drugged, Myles was drugged but I took all the torture so he wouldn't have to, I managed to free myself from their suspension and got us out. I then found my way back to the Prydwen and ran into Mia before passing out myself, I only woke up recently."

" Enclave fuckers, well I'm glad you both got out, you should go to Doctor Baker's he was the one who mainly tended to you."

I gave them my thanks and went through the labyrinth of halls till I found his office and medical room once again, the door was closed but I went in anyway. As I had expected Mia and the Doc were there and Myles was on a medical table, this was the same room which I answered those oh so personal questions.

"Holy shit doc he's up!" Mia said running at me with great haste and stopped at me before hesitating and then gently hugging me "I thought you would never wake up, it was looking pretty hopeless for a while there and Maxson, he wanted to stop as he said "wasting medical supplies" on you and Baker was having none of it"

I just had to ask "How on Earth did you even get me in and up the elevator, the halls? How is Myles doing?

The doc stepped up "Well, Mia she nearly had to beat up a couple of Paladins when they refused to help you and carry you to my room, she eventually managed to get them to carry you with some very choice words. As for Myles, well he's under sedative and we are trying to get rid of all the radiation he observed but nothing is working, it's almost as if this isn't a normal case of rads."

"Well doc we found an underground section in the Munition Plant that the Enclave were using and it was a cover up, there were two vats of F.E.V and it leaked into radioactive water, I believe Myles has a case of enhanced radiation, not anything to turn him into a Mutant but enough to make some sort of advanced radiation poisoning. As I'm sure you know, F.E.V can only mutate one thing so it's already mutated the radiation so no risk of mutation."

He just paused and wrote down on his clipboard "That is incredible, I might have an idea on how to fix this too. There was an old Med-Tek faculty to the North of the Jefferson Memorial, it was overrun by Talon Company and it's a sort of base for them, anyway, they were working on some sort of fix for F.E.V exposure and maybe that can help Myles?"

Mia then asked "Why haven't you taken it over then?"

"Well you see, we tried but they had too many and we decided our losses was too much and left, this was before the Prydwen was built at Adam's Airforce Base, we lost plenty of men during the attempt to take that place, decided a pre-war rumor wasn't worth losing more of our soldiers over, you should asked Proctor Quinlan the location, tell him I sent you surely that would work."

"I'll do that and where is Maxson? I'm sure he would like to bother me about everything, might as well get it over with.."

Mia moved up again "I'll go with you, I hear he's been treating you poorly so I'll back you up don't you worry."

I thanked her with a nod and I went to check on Myles myself, he was completely out cold still but breathing and seemed somewhat okay, well as okay as something with a mutated dose of F.E.V enhanced radiation. I felt awful though, not because of my wounds or body pains. No, I felt terrible for putting him through this, I need to make this right, for him, for me, for everything.

I hid my feelings and left to find Maxson, Mia followed behind me before asking "Are you okay? You seem a lot more down then usual, I know torture does things to people and...if you don't want to talk about it I understand just know I'm here if you need me."

"No Mia, I'm not okay I feel terrible for putting Myles through this sickness, this is my fault. Me and my stupid revenge idea, I wanted to spill the vats of F.E.V and stop them from making Mutants but we got captured, as for the torture I had worse. He is more of a concern than me and... Coronal Glavin, the head of the Enclave was the same man who killed my Vault." I paused as we moved through the halls before looking down at my hands and clenched them into fists "He..was right there, my life dedication to killing that man who murdered my entire family, friends, he took Everything from me and I was too weak and beaten to fight him, I was so fucking close to avenging everyone and I failed just like I failed Myles, just like I failed everyone before him.."

She was silent for a time before she spoke up "You have a desire to avenge your family, I know the feeling when I took on the Enclave when I had just gotten out of the vault myself. They got my father killed just after I had found him again, after scouring the Wasteland and asking all over the DC area, so you know what I did? I destroyed their base of operations, killed most of them off after that and I dedicated my life as a hunter of the Enclave after I turned got the purifier running at Project Purity, just like my dad had before me. I can say the struggle you went through to get Myles here you didn't fail him, you saved him when you could have cut and run, saving yourself."

She was right, I could have just up and left him but didn't, I couldn't manage that but he should have left me when I gave him the chance too, just an unfortunate person at the wrong place at the wrong time. I just had to drag him down there didn't I?

Mia and I arrived at Maxson's meeting room, which he was actually here this time, he looked down upon the loading dock with that same expression as ever, I felt like this wasn't going to be a fun trip.

Mia then called out to him "Elder Maxson? You requested to speak with John once he woke up? I brought him up here so you can…"

He turned around and gazed at me with hate I never seen in a man before, it was a mixture of disgust and at a total level of despise unparalleled to anyone before him, he practically charged at me with a gun drawn.

"Tell me one good reason I shouldn't shoot you right now!? I have reason to believe that you are the one who hurt Myles intently, you were the only one there and no one else could have done it! The path from there back to the Prydwen was clear as day how can he get so sick from a simple treck? Not to mention you were gone for three days! It would have taken no less than one to have gotten back here."

I backed up with my hands raised up in a very, very non threatening manner "Um if you kill me now all the medical supplies put into making me better would be wasted, and do you think for a second that I was the one who hurt Myles that I would have brought him all the way across from the factory to here in my hurt and broken state? May I remind you that I was beaten and bloody myself and Myles only suffered from an advanced radiation sickness if you would just listen to me.."

He then turned the safety off on his pistol "No, I'm done listening to the lies of you, I am sick of you using my Brotherhood and.."

Without saying anything Mia grabbed him by the arm and got the gun away from him before kicking out his leg and slamming him to the ground, face first and held her elbow to the back of his head while using her other arm to hold his own down. She upholstered her own pistol and held it to the back of his head.

The two Paladins in the doorway took quick note of this and asked what the hell she was doing, looking at me and then to her with their elder on the ground before she said "Don't worry boys I'm not going to kill him, he just needs to be taught a lesson about respect is all." They ask that she at least put the gun away and she did but kept him on the ground, he was swearing and cursing her name but ultimately couldn't do anything, he even tried to get the aid of the two soldiers but they were basically like "That's the Lone Wanderer, I don't want to mess with that."

"You know Arthur, I remember that sweet little boy running around the Citadel with hope and ambition in his heart for a new clean world whatever happened to that huh? You changed ever since you became an Elder, you lost that compassion and drive you once had to see a better future for everyone, now you only want a better future for yourself and it's selfish and I won't stand for it. My father didn't die making clean water for the Wasteland just so you can decide who is allowed to live and who will die. You know who has never lost that compassion? That's right, that same beast you want to execute, you claim him to be such an evil monster but you know what he did when we met back in Vault 101? We sat down and talked and he even helped me get a photo of my father from when I was 10 Maxson 10! The Enclave then found us and I was going to take them on and you know who stopped me and ended up saving my life? That's right John did, I wouldn't be here right now berating you had he not pulled me away from charging at them. I gave him my insignia because he earned my trust that day, he should prove to you that not all monsters actually look like monsters, as for Myles he carried him while bleeding out from that Munition Plant to here so don't you dare accuse him of being the one to hurt Myles, you are very very wrong!" I am going to let you up now and if you lash out at him or me I'm gonna knock you out, and don't think I won't."

She slowly let him go before standing up and faced him sideways ready to punch him if needed but all he did was turn away from us both and stare down back at the loading bay, he was silent for a moment before addressing me. With a simple "John?"

I scoffed and told him "I have nothing to say to you Maxson." And left with Mia behind me. One of the soldiers guarding the doors said "That..was awesome!" And the other nodded in agreement.

As we made some distance I thanked her "I appreciate that heartwarming speech, if I wasn't so sore I would be jumping for joy in admiration, but I need to find Proctor Quinlan and get the location of the Med-Tek building."

She agreed and told me that he should be up the steps, to the right of the armory above the control panel. And she was right here he was, an old wrinkled man looking like he would kick the bucket at any moment now. He noticed me first, how could he not and sputtered "Oh great the talking reptile has come to play."

Before seeing Mia and perking up with a "Miss 101." Addressing her.

I looked down at him and asked "I need the location of the Med-Tek building you tried to take over all those years it's just past the Jefferson Memorial? Doctor Baker sent me to get the location from you, it's for Myles and his sickness."

He gave a small laugh before rummaging through his things and pulled out an old stained paper before going to hand it to me before ripping it up right before I can grab it "Oh sorry, I forget I don't take orders from monsters of the Wasteland, and Myless can rot for all I care he's been nothing but trouble since Maxson picked him up, now if you don't mind I have a talking toaster to find out about.

I had enough of this pompous prick, I picked him up by the neck and slammed him against the wall with my other hand open and ready to tear him apart. "Why? Just because I'm not human? Just because I am some talking monster of the Wasteland? This isn't even for ME!? I'm trying to help someone and you..you could have just gotten him killed because now I have to find it myself and waste time," I let him go from high above the ground and he slammed with a thud holding his neck.

"Maxson will hear about this!"

Mia just walked up to him leaning in and gave him a satisfactory slap right across the face "You AND Maxson can shove it where the sun doesn't shine!"

She left the room and gestured for me to follow, pushing buttons on her Pipboy till she reached the map section and showed me where the Med-Tek building was "See I suspected something like this would have happened but I wanted to see how bad it was and yeah..it was pretty bad. See here's the Jefferson Memorial and the facility is just North of that, it's a bit of a distance but I'm sure you are quite fast being a Deathclaw and all." She said with a laugh before asking "I should go with you shouldn't I?"

With that I shook my head "No Mia you need to stay here and make sure they keep Myles alive, I don't trust these fuckers to keep him safe so I am asking you can you do that for me?"

She tried to argue but I was right, she didn't trust most of them either so she agreed "Okay John, I can watch Myles just..you come back in one piece alright? I'll be here waiting for you, and he told me while he was awake for a short time you can use his room to rest if you need it, I'll be heading to my own quarters to crash and check my dog, visit me before you go alright?"

I promised her I would bid her farewell and made my way to Myles room, I passed by Doctor Baker's office and he was fast asleep. I wonder where Paladin Grey was at, I should ask about her tomorrow. I made it back to his room and opened the door, it was just as it was left, my satchel and robe were still there and nothing had been tampered with. Now that I was alone, I found myself weeping, I sat upon his bed and just bawled my eyes out silently, all the pain and anguish I had just went through was finally catching up with me, I wanted to scream, to roar to do anything to let this feeling of sorrow out of my system but I couldn't. I was having an internal war within myself.

It was a war I was losing.

End Chapter: 18


	19. Bring our Remorse

Chapter 19: Bring our Remorse

Oh boy, Chapter 18 sure was something else wasn't it? It took so long to get out because I wanted to get it out right and I had redone it about three times before I was happy with the current outcome, it wasn't planned to take such a dark turn originally. anyway no warning on this chapter but there are disturbing things implied as always it is Fallout after all, enjoy and let's get the ball rolling down this irradiated, broken Wasteland, I was also wondering if you all would like me to change perspective, example of going from John's view to say a third person perspective, maybe even from another characters view temporally? I'm not sure how to implement that exactly so some experimenting may have to happen.

My tears relented almost as quickly as they came, I'm glad to have my solace in this situation as I typically don't let such feelings be seen by anyone, maybe it would be better and help "humanize" me even. Or it will not help my case at all, either way once I was done living the pain I sorted myself out. I have been gone for nearly a week and my writing has been lacking, it's time to get this journal caught up. I gently laid myself down on Myles bed, it was pretty large by bed standards probably to accommodate his..needs. I wasn't too bothered by the prospect of what happened in this bed, it was beyond comfortable after all and I am almost positive I slept in more foul conditions before.

I took this time to think, it was silent aside from the occasional creak and shift of metal, I feel like I should be dead,I just cheated the arbitrator of life, defied the laws of nature and came out alive. Yet I don't feel great about it, I took whatever nasty torture Myles would have had but he still got sick hanging above that irradiated waste. I have little to no effect from such things, as for F.E.V I have not been in contact with any directly, aside from what flows through me if we can even count that.

I will find this experimental cure, I will save him and everything will be okay and I then will go after Glavin but would I really be able to? I couldn't even handle him alone, it's that armor of his made him into a hulking mass of metal and muscle, if i was going to beat him I would need to improve myself, I'm am far from ready to avenge my people, I know he's here in the Capital Wasteland, I know I will be the one to kill him or die trying.

I wanted to catch up on my writing but decided against it, with so much agony to deal with these past couple of days I wanted to reminisce of happier better times, the first thing that came to mind was the old Vault I grew up in, 522 was the number and it was a cover up of some original Vault long ago, I never did learn the first name of it, it changed to avoid being discovered..I don't know why but there was probably some history they didn't want us to know, or look into. I laid down remembering my vault, sure it wasn't perfect but it's much, much better than this life..if it even is a life

1 Year before the Massacre, Year: 2276

The adolescent Albino walked through the creaky, metal halls of the Vault. He just finished working on a brand new experimental brand of chemical, after spending ages mixing and matching various high quality compounds and gasses he finally did it! If this works he could have come up with a new and easy way to fix any injury, major or minor. Stimpacks and other resources of the sort are in short supply and residents are not allowed to exit the Vault, he wanted to put his talents to the test, all he needs to do now is experiment, well not experiment more like a simple test.

He passed through a couple of the residents and the look was mixed, some looked at him with disdain and hate and others with compassion and care. Many of those who hatched around the same time he did were very, very judgemental, especially the main group of three that always seem to pick on him at any instance they get.

John was different, his white hide and scales made him an obvious outcast, he was considered a curse among many of the "normal" residents yet most of them can't speak fluent sentences even as adults, John was exceptionally adept at learning and grasping complex concepts. No one would ever admit it but his experience with technology and processing the Vaults air system would be obsolete, among other things…

He left a set of stairs and entered the main hall right below the Overseers office, the Alpha watched over his people from above, not as a harsh leader no he was equal to them, and enforcement of the rules and regulations of this pack, John saw that he was up there and gained some sort of solace from that, he doesn't have anyone to go for comfort around here. The Alpha had always been fond of the little Albino, rather than seeing him as a failure of the species he's tried to convince them he is special, not just special but a positive step in the direction of furthering the species of Intelligent Deathclaws as a whole.

John clutched the compound as he went through the crowd, they were gathering around just to socialize and they were the only thing that stood between him and his living quarters, his parents would most likely be there. He was so excited to show them what he had made, but he was also nervous and downright terrified, many of the adults and younger ones were much, much bigger than he was and would oftentimes purposely push him around, or throw him back and forth. He managed to slip through the crowd after being called various things such as "Freak" and "Abomination" and "Waste of an Egg" most of his people downright hated him because he was different, because he was smarter than most of these brutes.

He tried to ignore them but these words cut deep, such constant hate when he has given so much, helped so much. Yet no one ever changed, all because he was smaller and a different color. The only thing that stood between his room and solitude was of course..the group of three of his clutch mates, the ones who were horrible to him since they all hatched.

John saw them from above the steps to the living quarters before going to turn around and got stopped by another on of the adults and guided to the ground of three before they pushed him forward and closed the door behind then, leaving him in front of them all, vulnerable and alone

"Well, well it's the little runt, you lost? Shouldn't you know this is our territory? No one crosses here without us knowing!"

John backed up and held his jar of mixture before scoffing back at them "This is the only way back to my room, you can't own the hallway that others go through to sleep and.."

They "playfully" swiped at him before giving a sick grin, their leader was Lester, who was always mean, rude and inconsiderate throughout John's whole life, they are basically the same age and his parents don't care what their son does, especially not to the runt of the last egg batch, like he would live anyway.

The other one Hunter swiftly went and rushed behind John, they got him stuck from the front and back now. The third one Kimberly was the worst, she was a wicked, cruel thing. Too many times they held John while they scratched and cut into him while he couldn't do anything, it very well could happen again.

Hunter grabbed him from behind and held John's arms up and Kimberly grabbed the jar "Going somewhere whitey? We just got started and look around you, we are all alone! We are going to have so much fun."

Kimberly tossed the jar back and forth before faking almost dropping it and then held it up above John, he couldn't even hope to grab it. "Yes, you got us in some serious trouble last time, how about we return the favor, what the hell is even in this?"

John then had an idea "I was drinking a drink I was making for my mother, it's a very special gift and I wanted to surprise her." He knew very well that was a lie but he was trying really hard from smiling at this ploy.

Kimberly looked at Lester then Hunter before she gave a shrug and opened the jar with her poorly kept claws, an absolute shit eating grin was on her face before she took a quick gulp of the "drink".

She instantly recoiled in disgust before falling to the ground and writhing in pain and trying to say something but couldn't with all the gagging and choking that was going on.

The other two were so shocked and froze, John took this time to free himself from the grip of Hunter and using all his strength to throw him forward into Lester "Thanks for testing that for me, guess I need to adjust some amount on it " he went to pick up the jar before he was slashed back by Lester.

"You ungrateful RUNT what the hell did you give her! I'll tear you up for this!" Lester then charged at John and knocked him to the ground and gave a long wipe across his chest, tearing his weaker hide and made him cry out in a sharp pain.

John attempted to fend him off but the larger deathclaw had more strength and fury than him, he was going to get seriously hurt if he didn't get this brute off of him and then a booming voice was heard above the steps and it was enough to stop everyone completely.

"That is enough!!"

It was the Alpha, Ocrum was his name, he was a massive grey and black deathclaw, absolutely huge and tries to have his pack refer to him as Overseer but traditional terminology and all. He carries that title with pride and his horns and scars show that.

The three bullies panicked and tried babbling nonsense, blaming John, saying he started it and Ocrum was having none of it.

"You three insubordinate youngins are going to be in serious trouble, picking on and attacking John AGAIN?! I'll deal with you three later now BEGONE!"

They quickly rushed by him and had John dirty looks as they did, John looked up at Ocrum with weary and pained eyes before he offered to help him up.

"I'm sorry John, I saw you go through the crowd and tried to get here to help you but the crowd caught me before I can reach you, forgive me "

He helped him up before John gave a very small and faint "Why?"

And then spoke up "Why me? I didn't do anything to them, I never did anything to them, why the hell are they so mean to me?"

Ocrum leaned down, rubbing the sides of his head before reaching John's height "I don't know child, many of my people are predigest to you, many see you as a curse and a fault in our genetics. They wanted to kill you when you hatched saying you are some "bad omen" obviously I spoke out against that, I tried to tell them you are the perfect example of what we as a species should strive to be."

John sniffed and tried to hold back his hurt, it wasn't emotions no this was from his chest wound. He went to collect the remainder of his mixture and explain to Ocurm "I tried to make something to help with wounds and injury, I spent days down in the labs and came up with this concoction!" John held the nearly empty jar proudly. "Fortunately I know how to remake it, if it works I am going to try it on the cut they made on my chest."

Ocrum gave John's head a gentle rub in between his still growing horns before turning away and returning to the atrium. "I'm going to go give those three a worthy punishment, maybe someday they will stop, you have a goodnight John."

"Goodnight Ocrum, thanks for the help I know you didn't have to but I appreciate it and I hope everything goes well with you."

He smiled at him before leaving through the door and leaving John in the hallway, alone again but at least he was able to return to his room.

John quickly paced through the halls and made it back to him and his parents room, quickly closing the door behind him and taking a deep relaxed breath, he was finally in the only place he was truly safe. The only place he could truly be at peace.

His parents were both asleep on their couch, they looked too peaceful to disturb and wake up, he can tell them about what happened later.

He made his way back to his room and moved the sheet over which was in the doorway, his door got jammed and had to be removed, fortunately he didn't mind, this was his work and experiment station and was always happy to show his parents what he was doing next.

He sat down upon his bed and placed a hand upon his bleeding chest, grabbing a cloth from his table he poured the rest of the mixture into it and hesitated before giving his wounds a rub, he eventually gave in and did it, all in one significant steady motion, he felt the sting and burning immediately and growled out in pain before slamming a hand into desk out of the pure stinging of the mixture.

"Oh fucking hell, okay, okay that burt..a lot."

Gritting his fangs and waiting for it to stop, he held his breath and tried to keep the noise down, alas it was pointless as his mother woke up. Martha quickly scurried to John's room a worried look on her face before she saw him wrapping himself up.

"John dear, is everything alright? What happened, did you blow something up again?"

He finished the treatment before saying "No mom, I had another run in. I'm with the three and they hurt me.. again. Luckily I made a new mixture that will" he paused and looked up at her with doubt "It should help.." finishing his sentence with a somber silence.

She went and sat down by him before pulling him closer and resting his own head against her neck "You know they will never change John, you don't need to keep trying to make stuff to try and impress them or prove your usefulness, you don't owe them a damn thing."

"I know mother but you don't get it, I'm not trying to impress them I'm trying to better myself and our species as a whole, if I can use this new mixture I can make it into a cream and our Stimpacks will only be used for dire situations!"

She gave that same encouraging smile to him like she always does "I know my son, I know, you are actually trying to better yourself while they are stuck in their useless, brute attitude, you keep up you experiments and ideas, don't ever lose your curiosity and testing because you have already developed plenty of things to help us, you fixed our ventilation system and I want you to know that me and your father couldn't be more proud of you, you are our little miracle and always will be, no one will ever change that."

"Thank you Mom, I know and I have done so much for this Vault yet they still treat me with disgust." He lifted up the bandage he applied and showed her he was bleeding before placing it back and making sure it was in place "We bleed the same! What makes me so different?"

She let him go before standing up "Your color is off, I mean it's not off just it's different but they don't know anything, our ancestor was an albino just like you, they should be seeing you as a sign of luck rather than an abomination, I know that you have been lucky for us all. I'm going to get your father and we are heading to sleep, you should do the same. We will see if your mixture works right?"

John gave a nod before standing up and readjusting his bed before lying down, she had already left and now he had his thoughts to keep him company, he quickly fell asleep and was woken up by the usual Vault message, he checked his chest wound and saw that it had closed up and left only a little scratch in the place of the rather reasonable gash.

"Holy shit it worked!"

Prydwen Present Day, Year: 2307

I fell asleep in my many, many thoughts. I thought of the Vault and one might debate that my life wasn't the best there and that is beyond true, but what I wouldn't trade to go back to that life, not needing to survive day in and day out constantly. Free to do what I wanted with the occasional hiccup and braiding of myself, they always said I wouldn't survive. They wouldn't be able to thrive in this world but now I'm the only one who is alive, I would be laughing at how wrong they were but that is my entire species dead.

I quickly fell asleep after that, Myles bed was beyond comfortable enough and I was out like a baby. I awake after a much needed and rather decent rest, I also woke up in an incredible amount of pain. My injuries finally caught up with me and my head was pounding and my entire body ached, I must have slept through it all.

I gave a groan as I rose from the bed, I felt broken and wasted but I had to go to Med-Tek, I can sleep when I'm dead and if I don't Myles will die himself,I can't let that happen no matter how much I hurt, no matter how drained I absolutely am. I walked over to the sink and splashed some water onto my face and looked at myself in the mirror for a long while. I was bruised and beaten, many purple spots on my head and I was swollen in multiple locations. To put it lightly I looked like absolute shit.

I decided to look through Myles fridge, he had various pre-war foods and packaged goods, non perishable, long lasting and awful tasting but they did the job and if you found any out in the Wasteland you had nothing to worry about well.. aside from the high counts of radiation that got absorbed into nearly every single ounce of packaged food but that is an issue that everyone deals with anyway.

I'm sure that he wouldn't mind if I stole some of his BlamCo Mac & Cheese, along with some regular Nuka Cola, I saw a Quantum but..I had to resist the urge to take that and I tried really, really hard to do that. I had cooked the Mac and Cheese and attempted to forget about the Quantum I saw, it boiled nicely in the steel pan and I had just realized how well kept Myles room actually was, I knew where nothing was and was able to find it all that I was looking for.

I made a 180° turn and placed my Cola onto the table just a short distance away from the stove, I gently sat down upon one of the chairs and adjusted it back to make enough space between me and the table to accommodate my size to where it wouldn't be uncomfortable for me. The seat itself was made out of an old cast iron and could sustain my weight. After testing the chair I got back up and strolled over to the cabinet and retrieved my journal, safe and sound.

I decided to adjust the chair where it faced the doorway and I leaned back in it gently and stretched my legs out, grasping my book in one hand and my Cola in another I decided to see where my writing has left off, it was quiet around here aside from the creaking and shifting of the Prydwen and the boiling of my food, it was peaceful, almost makes me wonder if this is some semblance of how the old world was, basic tasks of cooking and general living was peaceful like this, easy and without fear and worry about survival was minimal if completely non-existent.

My food was nearly done and I began to write some before I heard a knock at the door "John? Are you awake? Myles is currently coherent and wants to see you, Grey is there too." It was Mia, I don't even know what time it is but I put my Journal down and told her to come in. She wore a different outfit this time, it was a simple brown pants with a white shirt, she of course still had her gun holstered on her side.

"Good morning Mia, how's the situation looking?"

"Well Myles is awake and knows who we all are so that's good, he's looking pretty bad you should come see him." She quickly stepped out and I got up and followed to the doctor's room once more.

Once we entered the office Mia sat down by Grey on a row of chairs, Doctor Baker was standing over Myles who was hooked up to multiple bits of machinery.

"My God you look awful, doc how are things looking?"

He handed me a clipboard with a scrabbling of notes and various test "You see, your theory was right he's tested for doses of F.E.V as well as impressive levels of radiation, he's not going to turn into a Mutant or Ghoul but it's slowly killing him and Radaway can't flush it out..I don't know what to do."

I looked over the notes while going over to Myles who was very faintly awake and just looked terrible. I placed a hand on his head and he was absolutely boiling, sweat running down his head excessively. He looked up at me and attempted to speak but couldn't get anything out.

"Hush Myles don't try to speak, I wanted to tell you that I'm okay and I'm going to that Med-Tek building to find you that experimental cure.."

He quickly grabbed my arm and took a moment to gather himself to speak. "John, you, you can't go there. We lost so many brothers and sisters in that fight and all for a medicine we don't even know if it exists.. there has to be another way.'

"I have to try! I'm the reason you are here and I must make it right!" I shook my head and went away from him back to Mia and Grey "You just stay alive long enough for me to actually get it back to you, now rest."

Baker went to go tend back to him and I just stood there in silence for a moment before finally speaking up "I think I'm going to leave for the Med-Tek now, the sooner it gets it done the better right? It was good seeing you Grey. I am glad you are okay, one less thing to worry about."

"I'm glad you are okay too John, I want to hear how you and Myles got out when you get back, and you better come back you hear me?

I gave her a smile "Don't you worry I'll be back, I promise."

I had no intention of dying at some medical facility, of course anything can always happen but I'll be fine if I'm careful right?

Mia followed me back to Myles room and sat herself down on one of the extra chairs by the table before running the side of her head.

"John you know I should really go with you, no one knows what will be there and I just don't want to lose you and Myles not after I just met the both of you recently alright? There I said it!"

I had my back to her as I got a bowl of my now overdone Mac & Cheese, I held the bowl and turned back around before sitting down at the table with her and setting it down. "I know you are worried and have your doubts but I need to make this right myself, it was my idea and now he's in that situation and believe me when I tell you that I'm not going to let some greedy mercs put me down. Not after all this, I have a Vault to avenge still after all "

I quickly finished my bowl and chugged down the Cola before standing back up and going over to the cabinet, I unfolded my robe and looked over at Mia who was still sitting at the table, she looked like she was lost in thought.

"I guess I'll get going now, it will be quite a trek there and I plan on just going in and getting out without alerting anyone, probably won't happen I can dream" I said with a tiny chuckle.

She did a double check on me before standing up and leaving to the door "Oh, sorry do you want me to leave, while you get ready?"

"What? No why would you leave?"

Well..you are getting dressed right now and.."

I then stopped her mid sentence "Mia please, if I had the slightest care about that I wouldn't have been walking around without anything to begin with, you see the process of how I put on my attire to hide my identity shouldn't be something I should send you out for right?"

She leaned against the door and gave a sigh "I suppose you are right, I just feel like you are more human than most people around here yet aren't..at all, I keep forgetting I'm talking to a towering lizard."

I finished getting myself situated with my hood still down, I gestured for us to leave and she followed behind me as we left to enter the hallway, we continued passed the medical office and found ourselves at the scaffolding, we talked about a few things mainly how Grey was telling her how I took down that Behemoth and saved her ass from another Mutant, Mia then questioned me on how we actually ended up getting captured and I gave her small bits and told her about the guy with the Holotape, how we lost to the soldiers and how I learned that Coronal Glavin was the same man who killed my Vault.

"If you want the rest you are going to have to wait until I get back, not enough time now after all."

She reluctantly agreed to those terms and we made it out to the elevator, we did run into some soldiers but they pretty much ignored us and went along their way, I saw Glenn working on one of the Vertibirds as we took the elevator down but I decided against even talking to him, last time wasn't very nice even after I fixed their water sprinkler.

I didn't see Maxon and that's because he was at the ground below the Prydwen, I didn't think he would even bother walking down himself but here he was gathered around some scribes and recruits.

He stood proudly with his hands behind his back as usual and addressed Mia before addressing me. "Mia, John where do you think you are going? Don't you know that I have forbidden anyone from leaving due to recent events and one of my best soldiers being deathly sick?"

Mia quickly stepped in and explained "Well I'm not going anywhere but John is going to go and find a cure for Myles, that old Med-Tek faculty you all tried to take before heading off to the Commonwealth?"

His posture didn't change before giving a simple "I see, well I won't be sparing any of my Brotherhood for this cause but if you Mia think this is what can help him I will allow it."

She gave him a simple yes and he gave me the okay to leave, not before dismissing his group and taking me aside while Mia went back up and wished me farewell."

"What do you want Maxon? Time is wasting I.."

He held a hand up before giving me a long pause, he was trying to compose himself and almost seemed to rethink this entire plan. "I may have been wrong about you, in more ways than one, more ways that I care to admit, I had been hearing stories of how you saved Paladin Grey, how you took down that Behemoth, now I didn't see myself but others swear up and down it was you. And now you are taking a solo mission to a place that my strongest men couldn't take, why?"

"It's my fault Myles is under such poor condition, it was my idea to look into the Munition Factory and then we got captured by the Enclave, Maxon I took any pain and torment meant for him, I delayed them enough to where they wouldn't dip him in the F.E.V, I had nearly died getting him back here and you..you have the audacity to say that I was the one who hurt him?"

"You were the only one there and my Scribes said nothing was suspicious there, how was I supposed to know it wasn't you!"

I scoffed as I walked away from him to leave "You know Maxon this is some real half assed apology, I hope for your sake you will one day judge me based on my actions, not the monster my appearance has led you to believe."

I didn't even wait for his reply, trotting through the opening gates of the Prydwen's ground level which was guarded by two Brotherhood paladins, the usual. Adorning my hood as I passed by them, not waiting for their pleasantries, quickly making it through the old bridge and along the edge of the water, The Jefferson Memorial was off in the distance, I would need to work my way around some old ruins and cross the upper bridge that leads across the Potomac River.

Under the assumption the Brotherhood that patrolled the Memorial wouldn't be expecting me I had decided to take the long way around, North directly from the Memorial, that direction lead to an open and empty field as far as the eye can see, the clouds were darker around here, the air was heavier as if some kind of history gone absolutely unknown around here, Nothing absolutely nothing, there aren't any bones, rocks or even buildings just a bare field.

Racing along at a steady and quick pace, there was a large group of wild irradiated dogs, they watched me and gave a slow, distanced circling around me, it was a pack of about six. I kept a slight eye on them but for the most part ignored them. Fortunately for me I made enough distance to get away from the pack of dogs, then I saw it off in the distance. It was a massive tower, a cyan and silver building, that was it! A massive, dilapidated and flickering sign "Med-Tek"

Except it said more like (Ed-TK) because all the other sign letters have fallen off. As I drew closer and closer to the Med-Tek tower I saw bodies littering the outside and many more hung up, and strung up legs and arms dripping blood throughout the place, this wasn't Super Mutants or Raider...decor, what could it possibly be?

The entrance of the facility was looking like it was welded shut from the outside, what was someone trying to keep in? I had no luck opening the door with brute force alone, it was absolutely silent, save for the sound of dripping blood and buzzing of flies.

I decided to circle around the building, many more hung up bodies and festering, rotting parts strewn about the locked down windows and railings, I could see on the opposite side of the building that this was the actual entrance, a broken cracked road can just be made out under all the dirt and dust. The parking lot contained many rusted and crumbling vehicles, military tanks and various other old army cars. Whatever happened to this place before the war seems to be a mystery, a mystery I plan on uncovering.

I scoured through the cars and found absolutely nothing in any of them, just some old crumbling papers, toys that were broken beyond recognition and a bunch of briefcases with nothing but years of dirt and grime. One of the military vehicles was knocked down, a skeleton was on the driver's side, hoisted out the window and their skull was cracked and I could see a faint sign of a struggle, the side of the window was plastered with a much darker color and the skeleton had a crack in it's skull, I could only assume that they were bashed against their vehicle until they died and was simply left here.

That also means that this was a pre-war incident, whatever happened here was long forgotten..but so was this vehicle.

I attempted to push the vehicle upright, but had no luck so I backed up and charged at it and almost pushed it back into its four wheels, I rammed myself into again and managed to tip it over, that last charge hurt my side something fierce but it only lasted a moment.

This vehicle looked untouched, makes me wonder if it was tipped over by an angry mob and had to be left due to radiation, or the military..or both. I opened the left side door and that skeleton I saw earlier fell out and hit the ground with a boney *thud* against the concrete. That was great, just what I wanted.. skeleton scare.

I ignored that and began to search the vehicle, it was an absolute mess, papers and bullets around the place. There were some old rifles and army fatigues, an array of helmets, pretty uneventful for a vehicle I thought wasn't picked at all. I checked the majority of papers and they were all too faded and wrinkled to read anything at all. Whatever the military was doing here will go unknown for now.

Deciding that I had played around with the cars enough and took my leave of the vehicle, I looked this massive building, it contained up vertically much like that of a skyscraper, it ended in a penthouse with sloped angled roof on each side of the massive windows, the room was so dark, along with being so high up that I couldn't possibly make anything out. Facing the music I opened the front doorway, they were all metal and bent forward from the inside as if something broke out, not in. Creaking it sideways I entered upon a pitch black front desk and reception room, my eyes adjusted slightly to the darkening abyss I was wondering myself into.

This place was an absolute pigstegin, the sitting area on the side near the entrance had tables and chairs flipped over as if to make some sort of barricade, bullet holes littered the sides and a pile of skeletons, there was a battle here and I don't think this was the same one the Brotherhood had, this was before they ever showed up.

Everything here was just trashed beyond recognition and salvage, due to the state of emergency I imagined waved through this building, the windows were all sealed shut and any holes that would be made from the ever aging building seem to have been fixed. Something IS or WAS here.

There was a body at the front desk, leaned over it with a knife clear through their skull, sticking it to the table. This was someone who worked here, what the hell happened to this place?

There were two hallways to the East and West, nowhere else to go but looking up I could see all the floors leading upwards, different floors and railings, I could see some bodies hoisted over the sides and hanging over the edge. I decided to take the West hallway first, many of the rooms seem to have been blocked off and years of wear and weather caved them in, I didn't feel the presence of anything or anyone in this entire place but something was very, very off about this entire building.

I passed plenty of caves in rooms till I reached the end of the hall, not steps and only a bathroom, men and women of course. A large splat of dried blood was outside of the women's room and a faint flickering of a light from the corner of the entrance.

I slowly crept up into the women's bathroom, I grabbed the side of the wall as I peered around the corner, the flickering of the light illuminated the three stall room, it showed me such a grisly scene, each stall had a different body strung up almost as if for show, and these ones were all fresh, new and killed incredibly recently, all wearing the Talon Company issued combat armor. Deciding that I would gain little more than nightmares from this scene I left, in my infinite knowledge I decided to check the men's bathroom as well. Except this time I did it quickly, turning the corner I ended up in an even worse room. The stench of viscera and fluids was overwhelming, I gagged and nearly fell over once it whiffed by my nostrils, it was just a pile of body parts and gore spread all around like someone was having a damn art show with it all!

Stumbling myself out of that room holding my face to lessen the blow of that awful smelling torture hall I quickly darted back to the opening room and leaned myself against the reception desk, I feel just uneasy about this place, something is going on here and that's why no one comes here, that's why no one has the experimental cure, it's a fucking horror show! I must continue, guts and body parts never killed anyone before right? But as I collected myself again and shook off any sort of shock value that original sighting endorsed in me. Not only is that incredibly unsanitary, it also must be a way to keep Intruders out, whatever or whoever is here must not like people at all, fortunately for me I'm not a person so I'll be fine..right?

Deciding to take the knife out of the skull of the long dead receptionist, not as a weapon but rather to unjam a door, or jam one for my safety. The East hallway was much more accessible, it had plenty of side rooms to check out and I could just barely make out the steps at the end. I felt like I was being watched as I ducked myself into the first room, my horns nearly clang against the top of the doorway as I ducked inside. The room itself was pretty empty aside from a desk and a long broken terminal with pictures broken all over the floor, the chair was tipped over and it had a few chairs thrown about the place, must have been a meeting room.

Searching the desk led to nothing except a note, a legible one too.

October 23, 2077

This is Doc Shen, those commie bastards actually did it, the bombs fell the and end of days is upon us and I'm stuck in this blasted experiment facility, I was dosed with the Experimental F.E.V virus a few months before the bombs fell, my fellow workers and survivors do not know this. I was supposed to find myself a cure before it takes me over, now with the bombs..I don't think I'm going to make it."

Experimental cure that's what I'm looking for! I wonder if this Doc Shen had more notes and letters to assist me in finding out what had happened here. Doc Shen is just another tragic story from The Great War, I'm here for a reason.

The other rooms were uneventful, just dusty tables and ruined office equipment and technology. I ascended the first set of stairs and saw a few more skeletons along the way up, this second floor was just one big room with a back hallway, wide stretches of tables, chairs and bodies along the sides of the tables, it was adorned with old cups and plates, must have been a dining hall for all the workers, nothing else to see here as I made my way up to the third floor. The steps ended right on the edge of the railing, I could look down and see the entrance from up here. The air felt heavy on this floor, bad energy all around. I left from an open office space to another row of hallways, I searched for any papers or small hints if anything that could help my journey upwards.

This place was a mess of bones and fresh gore, room littered with remnants of the old world and such, nothing was untouched. I then heard something from above me, a bone chilling, blood curdling screeching sound, the faint sound of fleshy footsteps padded in my direction, I panicked, and quickly darted into the nearest room. Scanning the room I found a tiny maintenance closet and managed to squeeze myself into, I nearly knocked over an old mop and bucket but just barely grazed it.

"Oh little hands what you do, oh little hands what you do. I want you to know that I'm going to find you, string you up and make you into stew, oh little hands what you do.."

The gargle and gasping got closer and closer as I was frozen stiff, the scratching of metal as it walked through the halls, it was holding something metal and dragging it across the floor, searching for me..

I reached forward and held the door closed within my claws, it was incredibly cramped and rather unpleasant, I reached for that old Combat Shotgun I got back on the bridge outside of Megaton and managed to pull it out of my bag without bumping anything, I held it at the door and if this so much as moved an inch I was going to blast whatever was on the other side.

I waited and listened, it was quiet but I still felt whatever the hell it was nearby, it was waiting for me to move, it had all the time in the world, I don't have the time to wait! I gave it a few more moments before I charged out of the room, one arm up ready to swipe with my claws and the other ready to shoot but the room was empty. That doesn't mean that hellspawn was gone, I have to hurry.

I went through the room quickly, tried to be quiet but this damn darkness made that pretty difficult, I didn't particularly stumble on anything. I reached the doorway and quickly looked left and right, clear for the moment. I kept the shotgun at my side and continued through the building. I skipped the next few rooms because they looked just like meeting rooms and offices, nothing I was interested in.

I reached another staircase and this was the same one that...thing came down from. I can finally see how many floors are actually on this building and this was the fourth out of ten, I guess the rest of these directional plaques got weathered away. I wouldn't know if it was behind me or in front but I had to keep going, this was to save Myles nothing would stop me and certainly not some creep that wanted to make me a stew.

I quickly raced through this floor, my talons grazing against the metal floor ever so slightly as I went through, it would already know where I was anyway. I passed a few more rooms till one caught my attention, it was one with an open window and I only saw it out of the corner of my eye as I passed, I wanted to keep going but something told me to check that room out so I did.

Quickly entering the room I turned around and shut the door behind me and stuck that knife right in the lock, no one was getting into this for a few moments at least. I set the gun gently upon the desk and looked across the room, it was a quaint little office and looked much cleaner here, there were no signs of a struggle and no bodies, I searched through the filing cabinets, the desk and then a couple of boxes in the corner. Nothing to use here, just office supplies and pencils, I took a few of those along with some Unclassified documents I didn't have time to look at right now. The terminal on the table was smashed and that was about it for this room. I was going to leave but decided this is probably the only "safe" spot I'm going to find so I sat down in front of the desk and took a look at some of these Unclassified documents.

Many of them were worker reports and general usefulness. I found a few scrabbling notes and saw they were written by the same Doc Shen.

October 30, 2077

Our orders were to not let anyone in if this ever happened, the military showed up a few days ago and got overwhelmed by a group of civilians, from the looks and sounds of things no one survived. Our supplies are dwindling and the experimental F.E.V is starting to change me. I feel different and my muscles are gradually getting widened. I am terrified now that I can't fix what will happen to me.

November 17, 2077

I couldn't write for a while, survival has become difficult for us all and all that have left the building haven't come back, there are seven of us left and it's going to be six soon.

January 5, 2078

While I still have a partial part of my sanity I want to confess my sins, I killed Beth too now and ate her, that leaves me a Charles now..I'll keep him alive long enough until I'm hungry again, Beth tasted so incredible as her blood flowed down my gullet, I want more but I'm so itchy...too itchy.

April 31, 2134

Itchy, tasty.

Well that was probably the most distributing thing I read in a while, I put the cursed notes into my satchel and got back up, I removed the knife from the lock and burst out of the room like last time.

All clear once again, I was a little shaken by what I had just read in those notes. Surely they must have been real if they were dated so far back right? I kept along the way and found the next flight of stairs, which connected to another flight of stairs which led in a spiral upwards. That makes floor six, almost at the top which I would assume is where the experimental cure would be.

Here I thought the floors were getting a bit better, oh how wrong I was, this one was painted with blood and body parts once again like the last one, piles of corpses littered the halls as I passed. It was such a disturbing scene, there were Raiders, Settlers and even soldiers in combat armor all just thrown about like nothing and many of them had chunks missing from their flesh, they were being eaten.

I quickly found the next floor up and upon reaching the last step I saw it..the creature it must be. It was a hulking mass that looked humanoid, had a hunched over appearance and was a bit larger than that of a man but smaller than a Super Mutant, it arms were an uneven proportion and it's legs were thin and muscular, it leaned over in a painful looking stance and had a massive infected boil on its back. Neck enlarged and the face of something out of a nightmare. The best I can describe it is one of those failed F.E.V experiments that you hear about that are failed Super Mutants.

I turned around and hissed, my entire body froze. This thing was charging at me like a feral beast, it had torn old clothing adorned over it entirely. I gave in and ran at the creature too, we collided just inches from the edge of the railing, I grabbed it by the shoulders as it attempted to smack me with the massive bloody pole it dragged across the ground.

Twisting this foul abomination around and pushing it over the railing, it twisted over the edge and fell to the ground with a wet *splat* I peered over the edge a moment later to see it down there, I took a moment to catch my breath before continuing onwards, I peeked over the edge again before following up the next set of steps, it was gone.. meaning it was still alive and was coming for me.

Rushing up and up I reached the ninth floor, this floor was crumbling and falling apart, like as if someone just decided to pick sections of the floor, I leap from section to section till I reached the hallway with the steps, the final flight of stairs to the top. Unfortunately for me the entire hallway itself was crumbling, I wouldn't be able to go this way, my weight would add enough to collapse the whole thing and then I would be stuck, I'm already stuck. Unless I went outside and climbed up. I did just that, retracing my steps. I went backwards into the open lounging area, broke through one of the long windows and looked around. Luckily for me this floor and the top floor windows were connected. All I had to do was step outside enough and pull myself up to the top floor.

I stepped past the broken glass and used one of the tables to get some extra height, I pulled myself out the window and held on to the rusting edges of this about a thousand feet into the sky shimmied my way over a bit till I had an opportunity to get up, I was absolutely terrified. The cars looked like little dots in the parking lot. With one precise leap I caught the bottom of the window on the final floor, pulled myself up and laid down on the floor, safe and sound. My heart was racing a fall like that would kill me or not and leave me there with broken limbs just to bleed out in a dusty parking lot.

Alas I was correct, there was a massive lab up here and it was lit up because of the sunlight Finally! The room was clean, no one has been here for hundreds of years. An incredible amount of lab equipment was laid out on many different tables and I had no idea where to start but I had to hurry.

Going around the room a couple of times and getting a feel for it I found a Terminal which was still working, this was the most well kept room and almost nothing was sabotaged, no bodies and aside from the dust and debris it was clean for a few hundred years old room.

As I clicked and typed on the Terminal I heard that same screeching and yell of that creature once more, it was going up the steps! I stopped my investigation of the terminal and quickly got up,

leaned myself against the wall just outside of the doorway to the steps and waited.

The creature wailed and hissed as it approached, closer and closer until it hit a full stop right before the doorway, I was going to kill this monster anyway but it spoke before maybe, just maybe I can reason with it?

"I know you know that I'm here, and I mean you no harm if you mean me none, I want to talk that way we both can walk out of here alive does that sound fair?"

"You wish to speak to meeeee?! NO! I must feed and you are fresh meat, none hwc made it high to the lab, my hunger will be sated!"

The creature cackled and grunted as it turned the corner and quickly swiped me right across my abdomen with its sharp pole, fortunately for me I was somewhat ready for it and it only grazed me.

That was it, time to end this creature march of torment. In one fast motion I ripped my robe off and gave a loud roar before charging into the creature, ramming it into the wall. It didn't even get a moment to react or say anything if it was going to before I held it up against the wall by its neck and simultaneously ripping it's throat with my hand I held it with and gutted it across the stomach with my other, I dropped it's malformed body to the ground and backed up slowly, it was over no one else would be a stew for this freak.

I gathered my robe and just decided to fold it against my satchel and get back to the terminal. I used some of the rags to wipe my claws as clean as I could for the creature I cut up.

Everything was fine now, the body leaning against the wall by the door was rather unsettling, I tried to ignore it's deformed silhouette.

The terminal wasn't much help aside from telling me I needed to mix the chemical with a pure dose of F.E.V to make the cure. Time to find some chemicals and vial of F.E.V, I scoured the cabinets and various medical equipment, I did find a box of something labeled "Chemical V.U.F" God I hope this was it, looked like it was held in a super secure box of Abraxo Cleaner. There were various fluids and liquid still within the equipment on a table, just one of the Bunches of equipment looked operational.

There was an old weathered note stuck on the lab equipment, in short it was a summary of how to make the experimental cure, it required a specific chemical mixture and a pure dose of F.E.V, pure dose of EXPERIMENTAL F.E.V, that was made before the war, how the hell am I going to find an experimental dose?

It then hit me that scientist Doc Shen was shot up with some Experimental F.E.V, damn government testing on citizens, I bet they knew the bombs were dropping too and told no one. I went looking for any type of Vial, Syringe, or jar of anything suspicious.

I quickly yanked up the chemical and wanted to see if there was a way to make it. This container was specifically made for this and was still heavy enough with content to work with, I fucking hope this is the same chemical the note says..

A hunch hit me and I walked by the corpse of the monster I slain, something in the back of my head told me to search the body. I tried not to get any of the blood and various bursted infected sores on myself but that ended in failure so I just went all in, it's torn up outfit looked like that of a lab coat, I found absolutely nothing except for an old name tag. I moved it's head over to get a better view as I crouched down to pull it off.

Broc Shen- Lead Scientist.

My heart sank, there was no way THIS was the same Shen I have been reading about, he was mutated and wandering this building for hundreds of years? Feeding off inspecting looters and adventurers, longer life due to F.E.V and mutation, he never did make the cure it's been sitting here waiting to be made all along.

I found a key in one of the ripped pockets and took it with me and got back up, it was covered in fluids I don't even want to name.

I felt sick realizing this revelation, but I had a cure to make, uh okay so I had the chemical mixture but no pure dose of F.E.V, all the equipment was here to actually mix the damn thing but where was the F.E.V?! Everything leads back to this fucking virus, Me, the creation of mutants and now Myles being sick. A vicious cycle.

I frantically searched the room for something, anything but there was nothing! Empty, everything was empty or broken, I looked in every desk, cabinet and box this place had nothing, then I saw two empty syringes, okay what if Shen was the Experimental F.E.V this whole time?

I took a deep breath and cursed myself to the skies, I would have to defile this already defiled body to even try. I took another look at the note and to know I've done it right the silver powder of the Chemical V.U.F will turn from a thick, clumpy powder to a thin green liquid within a minute, it was the cure all, the reverse to any F.E.V exposure, it would save him.

I stood in front of the corpse of Shen for a good few seconds before I gathered myself enough to stick this needle in his arm, it was covered in infected pus filled spore that I had to pop to reach a vein, it was probably one of the most disgusting things I have done to this day. I carefully drew a needle in and managed to get a syringe full of.. whatever the hell his blood was, it was probably contaminated and beyond use but I had to try.

I placed the exact amount of chemical into the boiling cylinder and then drained his blood into the vial next to it and turned it into a cooking valve. Once it is heated up it should automatically be mixed and made into a dispersible shot. The wait felt like an entirety as I watched the bubbles boil the water below, the old equipment creaking and sputtering as it desperately tried to run after centuries of no function.

The resulting mixture was a..red a deep red and bubbling, the vial was hot to the touch even through my scales, this wasn't right at all.

A wave of regret, rage and sadness overwhelmed me, I nearly swiped across the entire science table in a fit of rage.

Okay, okay, resisting the urge to destroy everything I collected my feelings and had to think, there is always another solution..what about me? F.E.V flows through my own veins. I took the time to thoroughly clean out the science equipment along with replacing the actual syringe that held the cure. Rebalancing the chemical and taking a claw along my wrist and cutting it open to draw some blood in the syringe, the needle wouldn't go through the scales so through the flesh it is. I winced as I stuck it in but I got the dose I needed. Turning the machine back on and adding my own blood this time to the mixture and boiling it. As it cooked I put the rest of the chemical in my satchel, rather take it back with one than have someone else get it like the Enclave for example.

I watched the mixture with dread, it mixed into the vial of the syringe and it was green! My blood was the missing link, I was made with an experimental F.E.V after all it would all make sense and I would celebrate more if the situation wasn't so damn desperate.

I clutched the vial in both my hands, I did it, I can save him now and all I need to do now is go back. But first..I took the time to trash the laboratory, I broke and devastated every bit of equipment, broke every glass and bent every pipe. I know this seems stupid or even selfish but if the Enclave got a hold of this cure..they would rule everything, use it against people and I would rather it be destroyed than be in the hands of them and besides I know how to make it, for the most part.

I very carefully placed it into my satchel and began to put my robe back on as I went through the doorway to leave. I slowly leaned down the steps, there was still a massive hole in the hallway, I peered down to see two Enclave soldiers. Oh come the fuck on, not now!

I went back into the room as I heard them grappling upstairs, no power armor on these two but I saw they were heavily armed, Gauss Pistols and heated Super Sledges on their backs.

They charged into the room and saw me, guns aimed and ready, or heard a Vertibird outside, how did I miss that before?

"Stop right there lizard! We know what you are up to here, hand over the cure and we let you walk easy?"

How the hell did they even know? Without saying a word I quickly trotted over to the window and leaned over the edge, holding the cure in one hand and using the other to hold myself over the edge. They panicked and drew closer.

"You move from that and give us the cure! It was ours we just didn't have the F.E.V, are you really willing to die for this? Lose it if we shoot you?

I snapped back at him "That's a risk I'm willing to take, and we both know if you shoot me I won't die, and I'll drop it, I swear I will don't you test me.."

They looked at each other and lowered their weapons "You are right okay? We just need the cure for our people, we are to take it back or not come back at all, it's our only option please, Glavin has our families and will kill them if we don't succeed."

I held myself there out the window, the Vertibird pilot watched me with great intent and I didn't even consider the option "I'm truly sorry both of you, Glavin is a horrible man and I promise I will avenge your family but I need this for my friend, I can't risk your organization getting it and doing evil with such an amazing cure."

I didn't let them response before I let go, below me was the sloped roof and I almost tripped on landing on it but I gained traction and began to slide down it, balancing myself and steadying my nerves as the air breezed by me, placing the cure back into my satchel I looked to the skies, the Vertibird was my way out, one chance to catch this and if I missed well I would be a splat upon the ground.

Reaching the edge I gave a long, wide leap and caught myself right on the edge of the Vertibird, I pulled myself up quickly and pulled my shotgun out right on the back of the pilots head and just said "Fucking land!"

He gave a very shaken agreement and landed.

"You're still going to kill me anyway?"

"No, no I'm not, you should go pick up your two friends up there I'll be leaving, if you follow me I'll kill you all, I am giving you an opportunity to walk away with your sorry existence, tell Glavin the lab equipment was sabotaged when you got here and he can come look himself if he doesn't believe you, best you never mentioned I was here after all." I paused as I walked away from his dumbfounded expression, spinning the shotgun trigger within my talons as I did "But if you are mentally inept to tell him you saw me, you go ahead and tell him I'm coming for him and his entire Enclave."

I took off as quickly as I could, I made so much distance so fast and hid myself close to a large rock to take a breather, they didn't follow me or if they did, they didn't find me. I leaned against this boulder and took out the cure again, safe and sound, all I had to do was get it back to Myles and everything will be fine.

I managed to save him after all

End Chapter: 19


	20. For the World we Unite

Chapter 20: For the World we Unite

Night fell as I ran through the Wasteland like a bat out of Hell, I took less than a day to get the cure and get back. Surely everything was alright and I can slow down. The Enclave could be hot on my tail, quite literally and it's not like I need to be secret about where I was going. Arriving back at the vast open field, the Med-Tek horror show was but a dot along the horizon. Nightfall was oftentimes the best opportunity for travel, the more chance of the "natural" predators yes but I always found people to be worse than any wasteland creatures, people will kill you for sport but animals are just trying to get by, most of the time at least.

It came to my realization that I hold possibly one of the most valuable concoctions in the Wasteland, the cure all for just about everything and a reverse of any F.E.V but it got me wondering. If I was to take it would it make me another mindless beast? As F.E.V allows me to speak but that is written directly into my genetics before I was even hatched, it's not like I was changed from F.E.V directly I was born with it. As curious of a sort as I am this was one thing I wouldn't be testing.

Slightly shaken up from the Med-Tek facility, I trotted across the field. I could see the Potomac River due to the reflection of the moonlight off in the distance, almost there. I had come across nothing on my way back to the Prydwen, ruined buildings and some old structures. Arriving back behind the Jefferson Memorial, the faint sound of flowing water grew louder and louder as I drew closer to the front of it, I followed along the river, essentially backtracking.

Under that infamous bridge, a now very familiar landmark, I felt some kind of solitude and safety arriving here. Deciding that I was close enough to the Brotherhood to relax, I let my guard down and leaned against the edge of the pillar holding the actual bridge up, I placed an elbow along the rusted, worn metal. The silence of the night surrounded me, I took out the syringe of the cure once more. I couldn't help but wonder why I was able to make this with my blood, I know I have F.E.V flowing through me but still I never thought it was a pure strain.

I put it back in my satchel gently, time to get back to Myles. I think he suffered enough. As I went to the entrance of the wall I was stopped and then cleared to go through, that was odd. I rode the elevator to the landing pad, I might just get used to this ride eventually, it's the shift as it goes up, it doesn't sit well with me at all. Arriving at the top and it was empty, makes sense after all it is rather late and everyone is probably asleep or inside.

I glanced up at Maxon's observation room and saw that he wasn't there, nor was he at the bottom like when I left. Finding my way through the interior of the Prydwen, I thought about a few things, mainly how if Myles so damn important to the Brotherhood why was I sent alone? Maybe Maxon thought I would get killed off there and this was an easy way to get rid of me. I will have to grill him on that once I get Myles this shot.

The clanging of metal beneath my talons paced steps would surely rouse the majority of people sleeping throughout the living quarters as I made my way to Doctor Baker's office.

I didn't even knock and barged straight in, the waiting room was empty and his office was empty, but Myles was still laying on the hospital bed, breathing heavily and tied up to all kinds of life support machinery and devices.

I quickly pulled out the shot and held it in my claws ready to give him the shot and then hesitated, what if this didn't work, what if..no, no I never lived off the "What if" of anything.

I set the shot down on his desk and decided to wait for the doctor to return, he would know what to do and Myles seemed stable enough for the moment, I can relax without worrying. I gathered up two chairs and sat down in the middle of them both, I looked over myself and I was absolutely covered in dried blood and god only knows what else, absolutely disgusting. I took the time to fold up my robe and sort through my satchel, it got horribly disorganized throughout the trip. Setting everything to the side I leaned back and closed my eyes, this was one of those moments I wondered how the Hell I'm still alive. I heard footsteps going down the hall and the door to the room open,

"Oh you are back, so soon? Were you successful in retrieving the cure for Myles?" Doctor Baker nearly jumped upon seeing me but quickly calmed back down, don't think he is used to seeing a Deathclaw sitting at his waiting chairs just yet.

"Believe it or not yes! I did find, well make the cure, I've placed it on your desk and decided to wait for you before I made any rash, sudden decisions. You should look at the syringe and tell me what we should do.' I stood up and followed him to the office.

He picked up the syringe and inspected it, flicked the tip and looked like he was trying to figure it out. "So..what exactly is it? This green color is unsettling and just looks like a glob of radiation in a shot."

I went to Myles who was still passed out, breathing steadily.

"You know, I have no idea what it is exactly, there was some kind of chemical that I have not the slightest idea what it is consistent of but I followed the instructions exactly, it's supposed to be that color according to the note."

"Then you do it, inject it right into his chest that way it has an even point to spread throughout the body, I'm assuming that this cure attacks F.E.V directly and absorbs it." He handed me the vial and I stood over Myles for a moment just looking down at him, it was either this or he ends up dying or surviving on life support for who knows how long right?

"What's the worst that can happen doc?"

"I...have no idea John, this is something I have never seen or used this before it could just kill him, it could do nothing, it could save him, I cannot give you an answer just be aware of what can happen but know that if you do nothing he will die anyway, he's running out of time and I would take the chance."

I gave him a nod before taking a deep breath, placed my hand gently upon Myles head and he was absolutely a burning blaze"I know you can't hear me but I want you to know that I'm sorry, I'm sorry for putting you through this, and I'm sorry if this doesn't work but I would rather try and save you than watch you die.."

I'm not one to give the typical prayer but I was silent praying to whatever, or any god to not let me fail this time. I had failed just about everyone else in my life before now, I couldn't let it happen again. I went to give him the shot and hesitated, surely this won't do any worse right? He's dead anyway if I do nothing just fucking do it.

I poked the needle through the middle of his chest, and continued to dive it in, injecting the cure into him in a quick steady motion, no negative reaction and he didn't spaz or have a seizure, it either did nothing or was slowly working. The pulse monitor was steady, I felt relieved and back up away from him.

"Well, it didn't kill him, you can go and rest John. I'll keep an eye on him, I imagine it will take some time to flush these rads from his system." He left to go to the desk and began to sort some papers and notes.

I gathered my things I set on the chairs and bid him farewell, no sense worrying over Myles all night and I need a rest and to wash up, this dried blood and whatever else is on me can't be sanitary, healthy or even good for anyone else. Making my way through these empty halls to Myles' room. The door was unlocked and slightly ajar, I could have sworn I locked it up before me and Mia had left it yesterday.

Slowly creaking open the door I was relieved to spot Mia, hunched over on one of the chairs and laying upon the table, she lightly gripped a bottle of wine. I couldn't help but notice as well that she was only dressed in undergarments, a bra and underwear, very modest. I decided to leave her in that drunken slumber and left to squeeze my way into the very, very confined space they call a bathroom. Mainly for the shower, typically using lakes and rivers I can't say I really ever used a functional shower since the days I was in the Vault.

Setting my belongings upon a shelf and leaning that trusty shotgun against the wall as I racked my brain trying to work this device. I'm capable of making an F.E.V cure but am unable to figure something as simple as a shower. It would be beyond embarrassing to wake Mia up and simply ask her, for obvious reasons if she isn't dressed and well..I hate asking for help for something so mundane and supposedly simple. It's not like I would fit in it anyway, not without breaking some of the glass or even the entire space within it. The shower itself was rather fancy for this day and age, it contained various shelves of soaps and shavers, adorned with cyan colored plates along the inside with some tan patterns along it. I found a toothbrush as well and could only imagine it being Myles'. I had a slightly devious and funny thought of using it to brush my fangs but I would happen to feel he wouldn't be very humorous about that himself.

I decided to give in and just began turning dials, along the array of seven of them the first two seemed to do nothing. It was probably a temperature adjustment if I were to speculate.

Nothing was labeled hot or cold so we would have to just hope that I wouldn't be burning my scales off the moment I got it on. Okay so seven dials that would be Hot, cold and one for on and off as well as shower and bath what was that seventh one then? Leaning sideways I fiddled with them some more before I managed to turn the water on..for the bath, that doesn't do me any good. Granted the shower wouldn't help either as I couldn't fit, it wasn't even a height issue it was more of a width problem, damn back spikes would scratch and probably ruin the tiles if I even attempted it.

On a good note we have running water so it's not broken piping that would lead me to think within an hour that I am the faulty one here. Can't say I'm entirely happy with this whole scenario, I'm absolutely covered in dried blood and god only knows what else.. actually I'm pretty sure that even he wouldn't want to know. I feel absolutely disgusting, vile and just downright nasty. I wish I was capable of shedding my scales at this point.

Deciding to cut my losses I began to use the current flow of water to at least begin somewhere. Upon touching it I was burned pretty badly, I couldn't help but give an almost small roar of pain as I jolted my hand away from the under the stream water. It wasn't steaming before, the heat must have just now decided to kick on; just my luck. I was more impressed that water was able to resonate such a reaction from me, it burnt much like a boulder under the Wasteland sun. Funny enough I don't prefer hotter temperatures, being a reptile you think I would but that isn't the case at all.

Deciding that I won't end up dying from that unfortunate flow of water that was borderline lava temperature, taking the time to adjust the temperature to something more reasonable, in the process also figured out how to turn the shower on. Forget rocket science and making atom bombs, showers should be a new scientific profession at this rate. Fitting about half myself in the shower and began the tedious process of trying to work with the various soaps to rid any of this gunk and whatever else I've been so unfortunately covered in.

I had almost forgotten how effective showers actually were, having grown so used to just using lakes and streams for any sort of cleaning use. On top of that comes radiation but that doesn't affect me enough to cause any concern. I decided to get this done quickly, I much like the prospect of sleep after the day I have been through; hopefully no nightmares will come to visit me just this one night. After what I had seen I'm sure some down time will help me actually process everything that went on in that Med-Tek facility.

Now that I was thoroughly soaked, gathering my things and grabbing a towel while I was at it made my way out into the main room. I noticed that Mia was awake and still not dressed, she was taking small swigs of the remainder of the bottle, leaned back against the dining room table. She put the bottle down with a slam, gulping down what she had drunk and gave a wince while shuddering; must be strong stuff.

"Do you have fun in the shower?" She said with almost an almost incomprehensible slurring

I placed my stuff on the counter by the sink and began to dry myself off while turning to her, almost bumping a pile of cans with my tail as I turned around. "As enjoyable as one can get when covered in blood and god only knows what else, not to mention I couldn't actually fit in the shower itself."

"I mean the roar you gave, seems from that you were doing something else; hell it even woke me up."

I began to dry myself, starting from my horns and worked my way down, being as gentle as possible with the towel in an effort to not shred it around to her while continuing the process. "Whatever do you mean? I was just in the shower to.." It was then I realized what she meant."Oh, oh..no, no nothing like that the roar was because I burnt myself and even if it WAS that kind of roar you would certainly hear something different."I said with a chuckle while continuing to dry myself off "But I'm typically pretty well at keeping quiet during times like that."

She immediately went red faced and adjusted herself to face me. "Well that answers a question I had, thanks?" She said with an uncanny uncertainty.

"What made you even think of such a thing?"

She crossed her arms and leaned herself down on her legs before lifting herself back up and adjusting her hair, resting one leg on another and crossed her arms."You see I was just wondering IF you did and how it be possible with..claws, seems they would prove difficult to do that.."

I finished drying myself off myself and placed the towel by the sink, folding it up and placing down my satchel on top of it along with the shotgun. "You might be surprised but I've had plenty of time to learn to not cut myself, it was never a particular issue but definitely grew more careful as I got older."

Her face grew even more red and crossed her arms on her chest uncomfortably."I..I see, guess I really didn't need to know that; or even envision it. I am going to blame the alcohol and probably apologize like crazy once I get sober."

"Whatever would you be sorry for? Curiosity is only normal, I expected such a thing eventually and besides I would be flooded with rather inappropriate questions if I was in your position. In other words I don't blame you."

She pondered for a moment and asked "Did you ever cut yourself while.. doing the deed?"

I strolled over to the cast iron stool across the table from her and sat myself down, got a comfortable position; stretching my legs out, resting my arms upon the table." Well you see funny enough when I was way, way younger I had actually and it was so bad I had to tell my parents, it was beyond awkward and downright embarrassing to say the least, having to tell them what I did" I said with a laugh."I was given the infamous "talk" then about the birds and the bees, it was an inevitability either way but still.. didn't think they wanted to give it to me under such circumstances."

She gave a sudden burst of laughter before recovering herself quickly. "Did you ever cut yourself again there after that?"

"Fortunately no, aside from the occasional scratch, nothing nearly as bad when I was younger; I was lucky I didn't scar myself! Imagine explaining that one to your partner."

We both had a nice, much needed laugh with that one. If only everything could be so easy and enjoyable, I almost forgot about my worries here more a moment. Reliving these moments as uncanny as they may be, much more fond of this than anything that the Wasteland has stuck with me.

"I have to ask Mia, why exactly are you not wearing much of anything? The alcohol does that too or you just feel like getting more comfortable?"

She looked down at herself and then back to me almost in shock. "I..I had forgotten I did that, I was getting rather annoyed with my Vault Suit and yeah the alcohol didn't help." She stood up and looked around for her suit before finding it on the bed, she picked it up and looked at it then looked back at me as I was looking over myself; reassuring me I wasn't hurt at all and actually managed to get a good cleaning.

"You know what? I don't feel like I would be or even have been perving on me the whole time, it's a bit too late for any form of modesty. Screw it, I'll get dressed when I want."

"That is fair, you would also be correct but you already knew that one didn't you?" I slowly got myself up, went over to the closet and retrieved my journal, not much else to do besides get myself caught up and write down this cure before I somehow manage to forget.

I took the opportunity to sort the rest of my things into the cabinet. Mia just sat there silently, as if waiting for me to finish what I was doing. Taking my place along the table against o got comfortable, well as comfortable as an oversized lizard can get on a stool much smaller than themselves in every regard.

I noticed my journal was moved from where I had left it, might just be my own cognitive dissonance but I swear I wasn't further up when I left. I skimmed through the pages as I made it back to the table,everything was where it should be and seemed in an orderly manner which I would put them in.. maybe I'm wrong and paranoid, it wouldn't be the first for that at all.

I'm not too keen on falsely accusing someone of anything, but something is telling me I am beyond right in this regard

"Mia, do you happen to know anything about my Journal being fiddled with? I don't want to say it was you but..it's the only outcome I can imagine."

"When I first started my drinking spree I was going through the shelves looking for more booze till I found the stash under the sink, I didn't open it or look through it at all; Guess I moved it over in my drunken haze. I understand the concept of privacy, I would be lying if I said I wasn't at least tempted."

"Ha! Curiosity seems to be your strong suit when under the effect of alcohol. As much as I appreciate and trust you I am unsure if I want you to even peak into my writings, it's very dark and twisted at times as I don't hold back on my thoughts like I do with people." I gave a long pause before standing up slowly and going to the fridge for a drink, turning back to her as I continued. "See I also have some fairly private and intimate days of yore, I would be much in terms of gratitude if you avoid those. Not even because they are particularly embarrassing, I would much prefer some things kept to myself...it will also make me sad looking back on those times."

I grabbed a couple Nuka Cola from the fridge, he had enough to last and we can always go out and get more I'm sure, I sat back upon the stool and flipped a cap off the Cola with my would be thumb and chugged the first one down.

I slid her my journal as I waited for a response. She only looked down at it almost as if debating if she truly wanted it or not. I for one am against this beyond any reasonable measure, perhaps her reading of my plights will help more than simply weaving tales of sleepless nights and struggles of survival.

"Curiosity is a dangerous thing Mia, some things are best left unknown by others, some things are in there that I would never tell anyone. I cannot advise enough that you don't dig too deeply."

She picked it up and looked it over before opening it up slowly, She skimmed through it for a moment before asking me "Why would those memories make you sad? Not that I want to know specifics just..you know I'm here if you need to talk."

Leaning forward on the table and putting my hands together "Well you see what I was talking about earlier was my mate back in the vault, as you are aware she is dead, along with our potential children. She was my first love and was killed by the Enclave like the rest of my species..that is all you need to know."

She shook her head and closed my book and slid it back to me "My curiosity has been replaced by sadness, I drank to numb these feelings. Maybe another time but for now I think it would be best if I don't go through your writings, I'm just sorry for everything that's happened and I get if you don't want to say anything on it, I know that I'll never understand."

I gave her a faint smile "No you won't ever understand, maybe one day I can help you though but for now let's get our minds in the right place first. I could use a good sleep and hopefully, hopefully Myles will be awake by the time I end up waking up myself."

She gave a tired sigh "You know I could use some sleep myself, we can visit Myles together once we wake back up yeah?"

"Yes I am pretty tired myself, I can tell you about the events of the Med-Tek building once we wake up, I'm sure Myles would like to hear about that as well." I gave a wide yawn as I stood up, stretching myself upwards as I went slowly to the bed. Adjusting the covers and pulling it back just enough to where my head wouldn't be against the wall. I should really ask about a proper sized place to sleep eventually.

"Well goodnight Mia I'll see you in the morning, if you do happen to get up before me don't be afraid to get me up."

She didn't go to leave though she came up behind me as she went to lay down and stopped me. "Actually I was hoping to stay here, not anything weird at all of course." She said with a small laugh. "I think you are lonely and I'm lonely here too so..let's be lonely together.."

I had turned around and looked down at her, she was definitely serious about this.. suggestion. "I, I don't know how to respond to that. You are beyond right about me being lonely but..I don't see how we can sleep in the same bed without making things well..weird."

She gave a sigh and sat down on the edge of the bed "I'm not doing anything that would be "weird" you.." She paused for a moment and looked down at herself and her lack of sensible clothing and then back up to me, deeply red faced"Oh..oh I see now, no no I never meant anything like that, I would blame it on alcohol but that is no excuse; not for that."

I gave her a fang filled grin. "Aw getting me all hopeful like that how could you do such a thing?" She looked up at me in almost a look of shock and confusion. I put my arms up and quickly explained "Hey, hey sorry I was just joking, that was in terrible taste. I just made the whole thing worse, didn't I?"

I gestured for her to scoot over and sat down next to her, taking up most of the bed myself alone. I gently leaned myself backwards and laid upon my back, my leg hung off the edge of the bed and I tried to adjust that sometimes pesky tail to do the same.

She pulled herself back and laid next to me right at one of the edges on the side, she adjusted for a moment before finding a nice position where our heads lined up next to each other.

It was silent for a few moments as we stared at the ceiling.

I rested my hands upon my chest in a sort of folded position, my feet could touch the ground from where I was laying, pulling it back was a good idea as the back of my head was no longer leaning against the wall.

Mia spoke first "Tell me about your Vault, I am very interested in how your society was; if you don't mind."

I rested my eyes and without even opening them "Of all the things I could be asked about right now that is what you choose? It's not that I don't want to tell you it's more on my own personal end, I can't look back on Vault life without getting upset. Let me get myself together then I'll tell you anything, just know that I would give anything to go back to that life."

She stretched her arms out with a yawn." Yeah I get it, I just wanted to compare to our own society as well as how wild deathclaws function."

"Ah, that is an interesting idea. The only comparison I can think of right now that both my Vault and wild deathclaws had in common was that we had an Alpha male, except ours acted as more of an Overseer and not a power hungry brute."

"I'm assuming that the title of Alpha didn't carry the same weight or privilege as it does in normal packs?"

Gently shaking my head. "No, well not exactly he still had rule over everyone but instead of having the exclusive privilege of reproducing like normal packs of deathclaws our alpha had a rule of deciding if a couple was ready to have a child. It was actually a good idea to keep the population from getting too high and eggs were typically hatched in bigger batches, signaling the next generation. I was among the fourth batch..as well as it being the last batch."

She pondered a moment. "You had to have permission from your alpha? That sounds awfully suspicious to me almost as if.."

I stopped her right there. "No, no nothing like that. There was no rule against generally, it was just if you were going for a child, he kept a control on that because let's face it; young ones even in deathclaws can get rather rambunctious. He never wanted any unexpected eggs to show up"

"Are you implying that your species does it for fun as well?"

"Why of course, well I don't know about wild and unintelligent ones feeling such a thing as that but I know that my kind does, might be because of our enhanced minds but I highly doubt it was an intentional outcome. Perhaps we just didn't comprehend that mating isn't just for reproduction until F.E.V hit our bloodstream, I don't know about you but I find it interesting and I have tried to figure out the why of it all; never had any way to specifically figure it out though."

She was silent for a moment while I laid there awaiting a response. "You know I never thought I would hear that intelligent deathclaws feel pleasure." She burst out laughing before stopping. "Sorry, sorry I just never sat here and wondered about such a thing. I find myself being more interested than I want to be.. strictly a scientific curiosity!"

"Ha! Yes I can get that I for one would be interested in myself, though some things best be left unknown right?"

I noticed a nod that she made "Agreed on that one, I'll stop the questions and everything before I end up being on the same level with the doctor."

I gave a rumbling laugh before looking over at her slightly "Yeah! I bet he would have a field day with this information, that doesn't mean that I would give it to him. I get an off vibe from him in this regard to this.. topic."

"We should move on from this, I feel we lingered far more than we should have been. I'm sorry for bringing it up; in my defense, it's not like I can just go out and ask wild deathclaws all these unnecessary questions."

"It's fine Mia. I understand I am a rather curious sort myself, however I do know how you might help me. But first you will need to know the real reason why I came to the Capital Wasteland."

She stopped and laid there, just listened to what I was telling her. "Okay so to make a long story short back in the vault my mate and I were expecting an egg except it didn't ever happen as you know the vault had got completely wiped out, see I don't know if anything was certain; it was just kind of a waiting game. See this is important because once I was forced out of the town I was living after all that I traveled the Wasteland for a while. In my time being alone, I came to the conclusion that I am the last of my kind, the entirety of the race of intelligent deathclaws rests upon my shoulders so I went out to..fix that. Well at least tried to fix that I took over a few packs and attempted to have a child with a few of the unintelligent females, nothing happened with that. There wasn't even an egg, time after time nothing. It's not like it was one test either I tried with a few different ones and there was still nothing at all."

I gave a distraught sigh "Aside from the absolute awful and disgusting feeling I still have after playing alpha for a time I have concluded that I am the problem, we were always told that intelligent deathclaws and unintelligent ones could be compatible and hatch intelligent offspring but..there wasn't even an egg to see that theory. To conclude this basically I think that I am infertile, which means I will forever be the last and my race will die with me and there is nothing I can do about it. I need to find a trustworthy and competent doctor who has experience with F.E.V and who will test and tell me what the hell is wrong with me. I want to be sure.."

"You .You are telling me that you took over a pack to attempt to have a child with a feral mother?"

"Ugh, yes I know how it sounds and believe me when I tell you that I am not happy about it. I am still not quite over that one, I know it is definitely not the most right or just thing I just feel disgusted in myself. If it's the only way to keep my species going then so be it."

She sat up and thought for a moment. "You know I can't say what I would do in your position but I know of a doctor who is a good friend of mine named Pinkerton, if you would like to visit him sometime and give him a rundown?"

"Hmm maybe, I've been thinking if it's actually the best outcome. Maybe the race of intelligent deathclaws should die with me, if it's my choice I would rather it be that way; we were in a Vault for a reason to hide from the prying eye of man. Besides if I had any children I would rather their mother not be a mindless brute. Humanity can't seem to accept me as is, how would they handle multiple?"

"I don't think the Wasteland is in a fixed enough state to get ready for that, I don't think you plan on dying anytime soon. Let's be real as well if you have a family the Enclave would just take them away again or at least try, you have to take them out first and then to even consider the possibility of getting yourself tested." She paused for a moment and stood up, walked around the table for a few moments before continuing, hand upon her chin another arm crossed on her chest. "If there is one thing I learned when I took out the Enclave the first time it's that they will use anything and anyone you love against you. My dad, my companions, hell even used my lover against me. But see I put a stop to them and was able to save everyone who followed me throughout my journey and even potentially the entire Wasteland. Now it is your turn to end the Enclave, avenge your parents and end the Enclave reign of terror."

"My life goal, don't you worry I will put an end to them all. Tell me about your lover. I felt you were too good for all that romantic business." I ended with a small laugh before raising up my head to see her expression change and lit up.

"Cover is her name, I saved her from a massive slave trading settlement called Paradise Falls. It was so far from Paradise and there was the head honcho named Eulogy Jones. To put it lightly he used the slaves as whores and being that they were slaves, they couldn't do anything about it. I was there to save some kids and decided to end his tyranny along with all the slavers. With my trusty dog I killed them all and saved all the slaves. Clover was part of that group, she followed me from there and we became a couple, been together ever since."

This was much of a surprise to me, not only was Mia The Lone Wanderer in a relationship but she was in a relationship with a woman. Not that I particularly find anything wrong with such a thing just I wouldn't even consider she would be burdened by love. "Never would have suspected such a thing though it does make sense why you would wear such little around me now, if we take alcohol out of this equation. Lone Wanderer in a relationship with another woman, I have to ask though don't you plan on having kids eventually?"

She scoffed at my final comment before going to the fridge and pulling out a couple of bottles of Aqua Pura, probably to flush out the alcohol or at least numb the inevitable hangover.

"If I can be completely honest with you John, men simply don't interest me in a romantic sense I never was happy anytime I did try to be with one and I never sat down and thought about kids. I don't think I would want to raise a child in this world as is, it's hard enough keeping myself alive. As for the lack of clothes I'm in a comfortable mood at my Vault Suit can get rather annoying after a while, besides I don't see you complaining." She took a few swigs of the bottle before turning a chair around the table to face me and sat down with her legs crossed. "No the real reason is I knew you wouldn't be a total creep or stare at me in inappropriate places, consider this to be a spur of the moment test that I came up with and I'm happy with the outcome, just don't get used to it."

I sat up from laying down on the bed, so much for getting sleep. "As much as I appreciate the trust and faith in me not absolutely perving on you, what would someone think of this if they were to check in on you or me and saw this?"

She gave what I can only describe as a groan of disappointment. "You should know that I wouldn't care what people think or feel, obviously I can see what you are getting at but it would be interesting to hear the rumors people come up with, if anything they would probably be jealous." She burst out laughing for a moment before collecting herself. "Sorry, sorry I just had a funny idea to tell Myles about this I think he would get so jealous he would turn to mush or be mad at us both."

This gave me a chuckle when I stood up to join her at the table "Oh I believe he would smite us both, I'm going to grab myself a water too then try and sleep..again. As much as I enjoy our conversation I am tired beyond any reasonable measure."

I grabbed one of the waters and placed it on the shelf just above the pillows, laid back down upon my back and rested my eyes. Mia and I wished each other goodnight and I attempted to make some room for her. I don't imagine she stayed up much longer than I did because sleep took me pretty quickly once I got comfortable.

No dreams fell upon me this time, they are usually reliving traumatic moments anyway I would prefer it this way, but sometimes you need to remember even if it hurts.

I awoke to an empty room, Mia must have gone throughout her day already and I noticed her Vault Suit was missing, at least she remembered to get dressed. This thought made me chuckle her running around the Prydwen in the buff would be pretty entertaining strictly on people's reaction alone; would anyone even say anything to her given the status she has?

Getting up with a yawn and a bone cracking stretch, felt painful and good all at the same time almost as if I was cramped but also released pressure on my arms, I must be sore from everything as of lately? Hurt so good. I debated getting my robe together but I didn't care. I'll sort all that out later. Now I should go check on Myles and see if he is aware and awake.

Giving how no one woke me up I would imagine nothing catastrophic happened. I took this moment to squeeze myself into the bathroom, my vision was blurred after just waking up so I decided to wash my mouth out as well as my eyes and face. I keep finding myself staring at a mirror more and more.

Some days I see a monster, others days I see someone who shouldn't exist. I obviously know what I am and what my namesake entails but these hands are for more than killing.

These claws are capable of more than death.

Concluding that I looked like a tired mess I managed to find the willpower to exit Myles room and enter the hall once more, off to the doctors office. I was relieved to see the halls were empty, unsure of what time it was but I slept nicely so it's at least afternoon. A bit of anguish and excitement overwhelmed me as I left to see Myles, wanting to see if he was okay but also the worry of what could have possibly gone wrong; I don't usually worry about people like this..

Quickly arriving at his door I noticed it was closed, that was a little strange. I gave it a soft knock to no response. Another more drawn out and might be considered slightly more aggressive one. I could hear very faint chatter from the other end so clearly it was closed for a reason. I waited for a few moments before I finally heard the door unhinged and the familiar creak of it opening, through just a crack I saw a pair of eyes looking at me; before I can even guess who's they were the door nearly blew open with enough force to knock even me back and Mia had been the one to do it.

"John! Sorry damn Proctor Quinlan was bugging us about that cure you made and I wanted to leave the choice up to you if you wanted to tell him about it and all so..we locked the office up."

She quickly leapt to the side and gestured for me to hurry up and get in, he must have been very interested in whatever it was I used. I ducked down under the doorway and quickly entered the room.

I followed Mia as she gave me a rundown of events while I was asleep. Nothing unsurprising The Brotherhood attempting to figure out how or what was within that cure, claiming I wasted it. They don't even know, ignorance runs thick here apparently.

I reached over and grabbed the vial off the docs desk and told her to keep it on herself. She told me to wait in the office and went into the room Myles was resting in. I waited for only a few moments before it was Paladin Grey who came out to get me, she changed at me with a wide hug and didn't even say anything because backing up and adjusting her hair and positioning her chest brace with a smile of both satisfaction and worry.

"By the gods you look awful, not to mention you had us all worried sick. I'm just glad you are okay, well as okay as okay can be. Myles was asking about you. He didn't believe us when we told him you were here but sleeping and.."

I stopped her mid sentence before she began to ramble and potentially break down "It's okay Grey I'm fine, well no not really I have a lot on my mind but this isn't about me now is it? How is he please tell me it worked I.." it was then her turn to stop me.

Without uttering a word she grabbed my arm and practically pulled me off my feet to the room. Mia was holding his head and the doc was taking notes like usual. The room didn't feel heavy or desperate the way Mia looked up at me. I knew it was all okay, well as okay as okay can be right?

The doc greeted me and with that Mia and Grey sat down on the row of chairs by the doorway, Myles was laying on a hospital bed of sorts with his arms on his chest asleep, breathing steady and not hooked to any sort of life support machinery or devices.

There was a long silence as I stood just out of the doorway.

"So..did it work? Has he been coherent and have the radiation levels gone down?"

Doctor Baker turned to me, spinning in the chair and then looking at his notes flipped through them and then looked back at me,then to the notes and then back to me. Mia and Grey were caught up in some conversation I wasn't really paying attention to, I think it was something relating to a celebratory meal?

"Myles has made an extraordinary recovery. He's nearly flushed of all rads and is now just resting, I imagine his body was working overtime to keep him from biting the dust. Come over here John I can see your wounds from the other end of the room, tell us about the trip to Med-Tek; was it as bad as they made it out to be?"

I strolled my way over to the doctor, he stood up from the seat and gestured for me to spread my arms out, rather than protest I decided I might as well play along. He circled around me tapping on various parts of my body with his pen and asked if I hurt anywhere, most of the time it was a no and I had explained that I yet to fully recover from any of my previous injuries involving the Enclave.

"I can still move everything just fine Doc, obviously I'm tired and sore but I'm much better off than I was. As for the facility itself well..it was an absolute bloodbath. It had body parts and limbs everywhere, corpses hung around the place. It was needless to save very disgusting things. To make a short summary of it all, it would seem that either before or shortly after the bombs fell the workforce there when a bit of time without word of what to do, there were plenty of skeletons strewn about the place and old military vehicles outside. The interior was welded shut and I can only assume that was the Brotherhood's doing. There was a scientist there who was apparently injected with some kind of experiment, he had to develop a cure to fix it otherwise well, I think it was supposed to kill him but it didn't it changed him into an abomination and he stalked me all throughout the facility till I had to kill him at the top floor. He killed and ate all his fellow workers. Before you ask how I knew this it was written in many notes I found around."

"This is all really fascinating John but tell us what we are all wondering, what about the cure?"

"We'll see it is real as we can see, sadly it was only a single dosage sort of thing. The rest of the equipment was also sabotaged, I don't know what it's made of or what it really does but apparently, according to the notes I scrambled together whatever I gave Myles is what we were looking for.

I don't know if I made the best decision lying here. I don't even know if this option was believable, I didn't want to risk the fact my blood was what made the cure. I can only imagine how possessive they will end up being if they learn I was the missing ingredient to something as substantial as an F.E.V cure.

They all stared at me for a few moments, Mia especially but she didn't press. Myles was waking up shortly after I got done spinning that tale. He awoke with a violent cough and held a hand up to signify that he was alright when the doctor went over to help him, he even sat up even though it was really slowly and ungrateful, unsteady and part of me was sure he wasn't fully aware he actually managed to get up all the way for a moment.

We all let him get his bearings and gave as much time he needed, He kind of just sat there for a moment before looking around the room and finally noticed me.

"Oh John, I heard you were back but I wasn't able to roll my ass out of bed and couldn't see you." He took a couple of tries to get up off the hospital bed and stood up before quickly gripping the side of it. I wanted to help him but figured he wouldn't really know if he was getting better if I helped him. With enough effort and tries he managed to stand up and waved his arms around like he just finished doing the best show in existence.

I gave him an enthusiastic smile and clap. "Absolute appalled by that absolute amazing trick you just pulled, I'll call it coming back from the dead!" I moved my hands away from each other in a sort of rainbow formation as I squeezed my way past the doctor and ended in front of the medical cot.

Myles bent down and gave a stretch, putting his hand on his knees and gave a long bend downwards, I heard an audible *crack* which almost seemed to have echoed throughout the room. "I would like it if I could get my actual bed, these medical ones are so uncomfortable and just hurt after so long." He leaned over to Doctor Baker and put out his hand to shake his "I wanted to thank you Doc for watching over me and keeping me alive, I owe you quite a bit and I appreciate it seriously."

The doc went back to his desk and put his feet up on the desk and tossed the clipboard onto it while leaning back." I was just doing what was necessary, it was John who actually saved you. I just kept you under a steady dose of Radaway and made sure you didn't pass in your sleep. You know what a doctor is supposed to do, You are welcome though Myles you are one of the good guys here I would have hated to see you go." He ended with a smile before clearing his throat and going back to his notes. Without looking up. "You seem well enough to head to your own bed, I'll come and check on you later on today, you all my go I need some much needed sleep."

We all gave him a mixture of nods and agreement as we left, Mia and Grey kept his arms over their shoulders as we went down the hallway to his room, he was in-between them and they insisted that they helped him, just to be safe. I trailed behind but arrived at the same time they did. Halls were empty.

They both gently put him down on his bed and he handled the rest, getting comfortable and covering himself in the sheets. I'm glad I decided to make the bed before I left this morning.

He gave a yawn. "I never thought I would need to almost die to be carried by two women to a bed.."

I gently tapped the palm of one of my hands to my forehead and didn't even bother saying anything, Mia and Grey just scoffed at each other before tossing a water in his direction and sitting down at the table. "You should just sleep and keep your mouth shut Myles, the radiation will be the least of your worries if you keep that up." They both gave a laugh before continuing their previous conversation.

Picking up my Journal from the table I turned around to the cabinet before I could even take a step Grey addressed me.

"John? You know you can join us right? We should probably stay awake long enough for Myles to fall asleep at least."

"I know Grey, it's not that at all, I'm just..I don't know I'm happy don't get me wrong I'm just still trying to process everything, I have a lot on my mind and I think I want to be alone for the moment while I sort everything out."

Honestly I was wanting to be left alone, I'm beyond overjoyed that Myles is okay and the torment I experienced at Med-Tek wasn't for nothing. I have this overwhelming sense of sadness and rage and..I cannot explain why, let alone to them not here and not now.

I quickly made my way out the door, through the Halls back to the outside of the Prydwen, the front bow of the vessel. I ignored all of the soldiers I went by and just left to get out and into some fresh air. I have the urge to just go, and leave. The whole time I was in Doctor Baker's room I just felt like I didn't belong.

I went over the railing and layed down upon my back against one of the angled support beams, the ground being the only thing below me. Normally heights scared me beyond belief but after Med-Tek I don't fear the prospect of falling anymore. I decided that I should write while I'm feeling the way I am, I am never satisfied am I? Saving Myles isn't enough for me.

I began to get caught up on my lack of writing due to my injuries and well.. name is going to haunt me for quite a while. Maybe that is what's wrong with me, what I saw in that facility was just..fucked.

I heard footsteps behind me, I didn't turn around to see who it was but I continued to act like I didn't know who it was. Until I was surprised to see Mia swung her foot in front of my face while sitting on the railing. "John, are you feeling alright?"

I closed my writings and gave a sigh "No Mia, no I'm not. I am beyond conflicted. I am hurt and I am tired."

She leaned down off the railing and landed on another of the support beams. "What is wrong exactly?"

"I...I don't know if I am even capable explaining it how I would like but in a way I can put it is, everyone I have ever loved has died or left me, and I saved Myles, I know that I know for once I didn't fail someone but all this is telling me is..how couldn't I save everyone else before him? Sophia is what comes to mind, I should be happy I saved Myles but all I feel is sadness for not saving Sophia."

She backed off the railing and landed back on the Vertibird pad "Can you get off that support beam at least? I don't want to see you splat on the ground."

"Mia if I was going to jump I would have already, if it makes you feel any better I will accept this request."

Stepped over the railing we walked back to Myles room, in my defense I didn't have any intention of jumping, or even slipping "accidentally".

I tried to explain to her as we went back to the room. "You see I spent so long being alone, I had no one before I came here. I'm still learning to love again and..I'm not used to caring about someone. I'm not sure how to comprehend these feelings I am having, I don't feel like I belong here. I work better alone, I can't risk losing anyone that way."

We reached the door and she leaned against it before going in "I understand John, I didn't want anyone else after my father left the vault, after my entire life turned upside-down. All my friends betrayed me or didn't want to join me in the Wasteland, I spitted everyone's name and cut everyone off from my life. I was just.. surviving but John left me tell you. It's easy to live for yourself, live for your own needs and wants but I think you should try living for someone else."

Bruj

I couldn't reply before she entered the room and held the door open for me. I was greeted again by Myles and Grey before taking my spot at the table. They had some small conversation, we traded stories and time went by pretty quickly. I got caught up on my writing and we all went to sleep. Grey went back to her quarters and Mia left for her room. I offered to stay back with Myles and make sure he fell asleep okay. Once he did I leaned against the cabinet, I was out almost instantly.

The next few days were pretty uneventful, I wasn't allowed to go anywhere so we stuck around the Prydwen, doing repairs and Mia and I snuck out one night and took Myles Power Armor from his cave and got it into the Prydwen, that was risky and exciting. She gave me lessons on repairing Power Armor and we have a plan to surprise him with it once he can get back into the combat scene.

We all haven't had time to hangout for nearly a week now, Grey has been stuck doing lower level repairs and training new recruits, Mia has volunteered to be the one who brings us our food. Mainly because Myles can't go long distances yet and I don't want to be in that mess hall ever again, I did get a hello from Earl, I'll need to visit him again someday.

Myles and I have been basically stuck together, he can't go anywhere and I don't want to go anywhere. Surprised he hasn't grown tired of my company yet, more surprised that no one has come around to bother us.

We worked on his armor in secret as he slowly recovered and became more and more independent as the days went by. After about a week we all had enough time to finally meet back up at Myles room again and just enjoy each other's company and get caught up on recent events.

Myles gave the fridge a close with his hips before slamming an entourage of various alcoholic drinks on the table along with some Nuka Cola, I couldn't help but notice the Quantum amongst the batch.

Mia and Grey got comfortable at the table before reaching out sad grabbing a bottle in each hand before leaning back to their seats, Myles got one of the most expensive looking bottles before sliding me over that elusive Quantum as I took my spot at the table..

He stood up clearing his throat and tapping a spoon against his bottle. "We gathered here today to celebrate me not dying, John risked his neck for little old me and I couldn't be more grateful. I will never be able to make up for the risk you took and the privilege I got; all I am worth and all I can say is thank you, oh and give you a Quantum I think we are even now." He sat down with a wink in my direction before there was a few applause from Mia and Grey.

"Well thank you Myles, about 50 more Quantum's and we will be just about even." I made a circle with my right hand claws as I said that.

"John I have to know what was in that vial you gave to Myles? I mean the doc wasn't able to determine and the higher scribes keep bothering us all about it.."

I took a long gulp of my Quantum before setting it down on the table and leaning back and resting one of my legs on my knee and crossed my arms. "If I tell you all you will need to promise me to never speak of it to the Brotherhood, it's far too dangerous for me to know let alone all of you."

They all agreed and I believed them. "Okay so there is some kind of chemical that has to be mixed with a batch of modified F.E.V but see there was no modified F.E.V anywhere. I had attempted to use the blood of the creature I had killed, assuming he had F.E.V flowing through him. Well the mixture ended in failure as you could imagine. With no other option in sight I took a risk and decided to use my own blood. I made a cut in my wrist and got a syringe full, mixed it with the chemical and it made the same cure that Myles was injected with." I put out my arm across the table so everyone could see the same cut that I was talking about. "My blood was the missing piece of the puzzle, I am the part the cure needed. It makes sense if you really think about it as I am a creature of F.E.V, but who knew it was the right modified batch."

I scanned their faces and all of them were shocked and speechless, I just leaned back removing my arm from the table and took my Quantum back as they drank as well.

"That is..that is something else I never would have thought that would have been it, I'm more surprised it was compatible let alone worked."

Then out of nowhere Myles slammed a pack of old faded cards on the table with a loud thud. "Well that is a nice science talk and all but I want to have some fun!'

Adjusting her hair and leaning forward to pour another drink Mia just had to ask "What could you possibly have in mind with a pile of nearly unreadable cards?"

He then uttered two words I never expected "Strip. Poker."

Now this not only amazed me but also Mia and Grey as they looked at each other, shocked while Myles had a massive grin.

"I can't believe you would even suggest something like that! But you know what, I don't even care to bring it on!" Mia went to gather up the cards to shuffle them.

I couldn't help but mention "You all know I can't exactly join you as I lack any form of cloth to remove for.. losing."

"How about you become a sort of safeguard for us? If you win, you decide what happens we all lose a piece or nothing at all; your choice."

I nodded and waited for the hand to be dealt. I unfortunately got an incredibly bad hand a whopping 2 and 8, what a terrific start. Everyone was watching me almost debating if they wanted to try and go over how to play.

Myles spoke up after taking a few long gulps of his bottle. "Okay John so.. basically these cards have different values and.."

I stopped him by leaning over and tapping a close by his hand which was holding down his own two cards. "I know how to play Poker Myles, thank you. I can't wait to see how far you are all actually willing to take this."

Mia and Grey just looked at each other before raising their bets. Myles did as well. I decided to fold as my hand was just falling short of being the worst thing in existence.

"You all know even if Myles wins or loses he's technically still winning, sure his goal is to get one of you to strip but I'm sure he won't be complaining if he lost as well."

That's right Myles I see through your scheme! Mia folded once Grey and Myles bet up again, Grey gave a wide grin before going all in and waited for Myles to make his move. He folded and Grey took the pot of caps. Looks like Myles has to take something off so he removed his left side shoe.

"I would like to propose a new rule, if you lose twice in a row, or continue losses in rapid succession you should be forced to remove that amount of articles of clothing. Example if Myles loses again he will need to remove not one but two things."

Add our own little spin on a tried and true formula. Unfortunately the next few rounds ended in a stalemate between us all no one lost or won. Too many low hands, not enough caps in the pot you know the usual for unprepared games.

Mia folded and Myles did as well, little did they know my hand held a king and a queen,I would almost surely win this round. Grey raised the stakes and I went all in. To no one's surprise I held a higher hand.

"I decided that when I win I decide who takes off what, now it will be within reason we won't go straight for the "good parts." But I will request Myles take off.."

Then a blaring alarm and a voice over the intercom. "We are under attack, I repeat we are under attack, this is not a drill! Enclave forces approaching the Prydwen in staggering numbers! All available units and soldiers get your ass to the ground floor prompt!

I quickly shambled my way off from the table and went to the cabinet to hide my belongings..just in case. As I was in the process of doing that Myles attempted to run out the door but was stopped by Mia "Myles you are in no condition to walk let alone fight, I will not be letting you join this battle. Leave this one to us."

He protested but then eventually gave up and sat back down. "It's my brother's and sister's that are fighting down there, but I'll stay here at least to keep our living quarters clear and untouched." He leaned over to his bed and opened a hidden compartment and pulled out a heavily modified plasma rifle.

Grey also pulled out a weapon from within her jacket "I'll stay here too keep him back up and make sure nothing happens."

I gave her a nod as I left, quite the hurry and no time to waste here. "Guess I'll be taking you Mia, let's show these Enclave what happens when they encroach on our game of poker."

Mia and I rushed through the halls to reach the elevator, some lingering soldiers were going that way too. She stopped me right before we reached the elevator floor. "Johh, I..don't want to do this but my dog is in my room and I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to him. I know it sounds selfish but I need to keep them safe, above all else."

"It's okay Mia, I understand, go ahead. I'll have the entire Brotherhood backing me up.. hopefully. I'll come find you when it's all over yeah?"

She gave me a smile before patting me on the shoulder before turning to leave, she stopped for a moment almost reconsidering her choice before running off in the opposite direction of me. I could hear the explosions and gunfire from all the way up here.

I found my way to the elevator and rushed to get in, Maxon and a few other Paladin's were already in it, the elevator began to go down as Maxon addressed me "John! I was under the impression that you cut and run. I hadn't expected to see you join us for the fight. I'm not even going to try and accuse you of them being here. No one expected this and I'll be honest with the three of you now. We are not ready for this fight."

"Well Maxon I'll have you know that this is my fight too, I have been wanting to butcher some Enclave for a while now. If we see Glavin he is MINE. I will not take no for an answer."

"Who is Glavin?" One of the other soldiers asked.

"Some kind of leader of the 's the bastard that wiped my vault, I remembered his face and I'm going to...tear him apart!"

We reached about halfway down before the elevator was shot with a barrage of missiles, it caused the platform to fall at an angle causing the two soldiers to fall through the blown through hole as I struggled to keep my own footing. The support cord snapped, it turned vertical gradually, tossing me off. I managed to catch myself on the metal tower which held the elevator, I was on the outside hanging a few hundred feet from the ground, exposed, vulnerable to any sort of gunfire.

I then saw Maxon get blown out of the same hole, I reached down with one hand and held onto the tower with the other and managed to grab him right on the ankle. The sound of a bullet went by my head as Maxon gripped my wrist for support.

More and more gunfire went by us. "Maxon you have to let me go, they will shoot us both down if you don't take them out!"

He grunted at me. "If I let you go you will drop me! Like I will let that happen, and I don't take orders from you!"

I gave a growl of frustration "Listen if you down we are both done for, believe me when I tell you that I promise you. I. Will. Not. Drop. You. Now please kill these fuckers BEFORE I GET SHOT DOWN!"

He let go of my wrist after a few seconds of consideration, hanging upside-down as I held him by the thigh, pulling out a laser rifle from within his signature jacket and began to pick off the soldiers one by one as I pointed out locations.

Once the barrage had stopped I began to climb downwards, quickly and efficiently I landed back upon the ground. I helped Maxon get himself back to a normal position. He joined his soldiers on the field and led the charge.

I didn't join him, instead I went around and surveyed from an elevated position. There was absolute carnage, both Brotherhood and Enclave bodies littered the grounds. It sounded like a warzone down here, the destruction would take ages to fix.. assume we lived through this. I noticed a group of soldiers run into one of the small buildings below the Prydwen. I decided to use the smoke as cover and gave chase.

I peeked around the corner and saw three Enclave soldiers standing over a single Brotherhood soldier, they were removing his helmet and I can see that he was still alive!

They all put the barrels of their guns against his head and held their arms up, five fingers and began to count down, one finger at a time. I took these five seconds to jump him. I threw the one in the middle backwards before slashing against the other two, quickly ramming them against each other, clanging their helmets together making them both fall over. The one I threw back had recovered, before they could even get their guns up I gave their cheat a cross slash, the second slash went through his Power Armor. There was a slight scream before he fell silent with a crashing *thud*.

The other two didn't fare well either, I removed their helmets while they were on the ground still and slit their throats, quick and clean. Before turning my attention to the wounded Brotherhood soldier. His Power Armor was sizzling and full of holes and dents, he looked like he walked through Hell and somehow made it through.

"My God, I thought I was done for. Thanks for that but I found something out, I won't be able to tell them so you must." He broke off into a bloody coughing fit before trying to continue."The bastards rigged the air sacks on the Prydwen to explode, it was getting set up as they were blasting me for fun, you have to tell someone."

"Don't mind me saying but there isn't time! I'll deal with it myself, besides the elevator was blasted no one can get up there. I'll climb up and stop it, you worry about keeping alive."

Crouching down I held their hand and gave them one of the rifles from the fallen Enclave soldiers and made my way out of the building.

Time to make a climb. The smoke from all the explosions and who knows what else made for excellent cover once again. I took the adjacent side of the metal tower, the side without the blasted hole in it. The climb itself wasn't very eventful, I eventually reached the top to find an Enclave soldier on the elevator pad. I simply pulled myself up and ran at him, he didn't even turn to me before I ended behind him. I tossed him off the edge. He fell with a blood chilling scream. I would have watched him splat but there wasn't any time for that.

Rushing my way up to the scaffolding where the three air sacks were, sure enough they were rigged to explode. The one officer I found up here must have single handedly rigged the whole thing. It was a massive square of plastic explosive, it had three different wires and a timer of about a minute left. The wires are all Red, White and Blue. Wait, wait Red White and Blue; the national colors. The Enclave is apparently what the American Government used to be. I decided that if I don't try I'll end up dying anyway. I gave a nervous shake before encouraging myself to cut the wire. Red! Fortunately I wasn't blown up, wow I even surprised myself with that one. I quickly moved onto the next one. White! Same result, no explosion and the timer stopped. I ended up at the last one and with a deep breath I cut the last wire. Blue! Deciding that the bombs were all too dangerous to keep on I cut around them and took the three carefully and quickly. I held them till I ended up outside again. I tossed them over the edge attempting to hit the water.

I heard the revving up of a Vertibird, sure enough looking up I saw one take off from the landing pad. I watched as it went and saw it full of Enclave and..Myles!? Oh god damnit.

I saw it land off in the distance as I nearly fell off trying to get down off the metal tower, desperately trying to reach the bottom. I didn't even wait to hit the ground, I leaned off of it a decent way off the floor. The fall nearly made me tip over and lose my balance forward, I was able to catch myself and break the impact of my fall by leaning down and sprinting forward. I ended at the landed Vertibird in no time at all.

"Glavin I know you are there, show yourself!"

He came out almost immediately, joined by an entourage of heavily armed and armored soldiers behind him. He held Myles tied up and with a pistol to his head. Throwing him to his knees and putting the barrel to his head.

I gradually revealed myself through the fog, I held my hands up as I stepped forward, not threat,. no worries."

"Glavin I swear to everything holy and unholy, that man is innocent. It's me you want right? It's me you came here for, let him go, leave this place. No more bloodshed, no more death and I will come with you without a fight, completely willingly. I will cooperate and answer as you ask."

He raised the pistol up above Myles head, and then lowered it back down past his head and shot, purposely missing. "This man escaped my grasp, just. Like. You. Fine, I will accept your deal. But only because you have eluded me before, I won't let you go again."

He let go of Myles mouth and gestured for him to go, one of the soldiers raised their guns to shoot him as he ran but Glavin stopped him by shooting him in the leg "I am a man of my word." And kicked him as he was screaming in pain before blasting his own soldier in the face, turning back to me bloody faced.

Myles stumbled in my direction. "John, you..you can't! I.."

Slowly walking in the direction of Glavin, past Myles. "I do Myles, I do otherwise everyone will die, that includes you."

I stood right in front of Glavin, he stood without any Power Armor, completely within a higher quality looking officer outfit, general perhaps? Bunch of flashy metals and pins. It took everything within me to not rip his head off here and now. I put out my hands and allowed him to cuff me with some sort of technological forcefield. I was loaded up into some kind of high tech off road vehicle. Glavin made an announcement and dismissed all his soldiers and made them all fall back.

I was pushed and forced into this vehicle, as if I was just some dumb animal being carted away, it was an empty vessel aside from a few seats. Glavin forcefully opened the back door, forcing what little sunlight that wasn't blocked by himself to peer in the cart which I was held.

"Awfully brave of you to give yourself up, kind of stupid too." He walked closer to me. "I am going to hurt you so bad once we get back to base but for now I'll let you know that the Brotherhood will be in shambles anyway, I had one of my med rig their precious Prydwen to explode and there is nothing you can do about it."

I didn't even turn my head to look at him as I used what little light I had to inspect these bindings. "My whole life has been a sacrifice, this isn't anything new to me. As for the plan to blow the Prydwen I already foiled that one. Maybe don't use the national colors of ole to arm your bombs next time?"

He looked at me for a moment both angry and confused before stomping off and slamming the back door of the vehicle behind him. Guess I won this one.

These bindings however were something else, it looks as if it was made from the same technology as the field that was around the Jefferson Memorial. I can't brute force my way through this one. I felt the vehicle begin to move and I had no idea where to go.

I found myself dozing off, might as well get some sleep. I highly doubt they would just outright kill me on the spot anyway, not yet at least.

In my slumber I found myself back at Alyrys, I only recognized it because I found myself sitting at Sophia's garden, some. Places just don't just forget.

I saw her lying down on one of the benches, just past the row of gardens. It was Sophia she was alive and well but no..this can't be right she's been dead for ages now.

"Soh.. Sophia? Are you actually there?"

She quickly turned to me with that same expression of joy and happiness I always saw way back when, her deep red hair glistened under the desert sun; she wore a tied up flannel shirt with a pair of cut up jeans, a makeshift sort of shorts. High boots to avoid pesky geckos biting ankles.

"Oh hello John, I thought you wouldn't be back yet how was the trip?"

I just looked at her in total confusion. "Trip? I.. don't know what you mean, how are you here?"

She gave a sigh before sitting herself up "You know what I mean, last time we talked you were on your way to the Capital Wasteland, do you not remember our conversation? I didn't expect you back so soon."

"Sophia that was..years ago, decades ago! You are dead..you been dead for decades, what on Earth do you mean we talked before"

She took this news by running her hands down her entire face, down to her knees and then began laughing. "I'm here aren't I? I don't know if you are joking or not but I'm happy to have you back here, I was worried some nights you wouldn't return to me."

That last sentence shook me to my very core, I felt like a dagger of sorrows was stabbing my very soul. "No, Sophia, no this isn't real. This isn't right, you have been dead for ages now.."

She quickly got up and pressed a plan against my forehead. "Dear, are you feeling okay? Look I'm fine, see?" She reached down to grab my hand and felt her touch, it was as real as could be.

"Yes, yes I see but how or do you not know?"

She backed up with a grin and sat down on the bench. "You remember my garden? You always pick the garden."

Pick the garden? "How can I ever forget your garden? You taught me so many things here. How to shoot, hunt and even how to make edible and mostly radiation free foods and drinks to name a few."

She gave me a nod "That's right, so what is troubling you so much this time dear John?"

I was pretty confused "Whatever do you mean by this time?"

She reached out to grab my hand as she sat down and pulled me closer "My, look at how much you grew, look at you! It feels like yesterday I found you all alone and broken. Now you have people and are still broken, am I correct?"

"Yes.. yes you are but why are you?.."

She stopped me with a hug on my side and swayed herself back and forth. "You need to let go of me John, you won't ever become whole or move on if you keep visiting me."

"Sophia, those eyes of yours shine so bright. Many times you were a lighthouse in my darkest hour..I want to save that light no matter what."

I could almost feel that smile of hers radiating under the desert sun, it was blaring much more prominently than the wasteland breeze. "You said a similar thing last time we talked, now what troubles you?"

I joined her on the bench and went over all my woes and worries, it was almost like she had never left my side. "I am currently captured by the Enclave, the same group of bastards that killed my entire vault but it gets worse, the head honcho is the same one who killed my mother. His name is Glavin..I'm going to tear him apart when I get the opportunity to."

She slapped my side before practically yelling "That isn't what your mother would have wanted! That isn't what I would have wanted! And I know for a fact that isn't what John I know wanted."

I looked down at her for a moment. "No Sophia, but this is what I want now, nothing more than to see that prick suffer; he must pay for what he's done and the only way I see is through death."

She practically flung herself off the bench and looked at me like she didn't even know me "What happened to what I taught you? Survival, all life is precious, does that not mean anything to you?"

"Things have changed Sophia! I'm not the same person you saw grow up.. the Wasteland has changed me..Loss has changed me do you understand? The moment you died in my arms I learned no one else shared your philosophy, no one else shared your vision of a better wasteland...that thinking died when you did."

"What happened to you?"

"You left me, then I got kicked out, I wandered alone for so long then I heard of some doctors in the Capital Wasteland, I made my way there, got sidetracked and eventually ended where I wanted to be. But now I'm currently captured by the Enclave and they are taking God knows where.."

"How did you get captured? I would imagine you would never even let that happen?"

I gave a long sigh before standing up and facing away from her. "No, no I wouldn't but I willingly gave myself up to save not only one person but an entire operation of people. It was stupid but needed, many would have died and their entire operation would have been over run, assuming they kept their end of the deal.. highly doubtful."

"You can't go sacrificing yourself like that, one time will be your last and well you will be finally joining me at least right? Or is that what you want, do you secretly want it to be your last?"

"You might be right, you might be wrong. For a while yes I was in a very, very dark place but as of right now I don't know what I want or even need. But I know now that I'm pretty alright, I won't be dying till I avenge my vault."

"What do you plan to do after that? Just live off your days? You're just going to be okay with it, will that make you complete?"

"You know what yeah! I will be sleeping like a damn baby, you have no idea the atrocities these people have committed they deserve it all and then some." I turned back to face her." Even you would agree with that statement.

"If you say so John, I'll trust you and always have but I think it's time you should get going, they might just put you down now if you don't get up and besides you have people that need you. Can't go leaving them just yet."

I wasn't even able to make my response before I was interrupted and awoken by a large and loud pounding which echoed throughout the cart I was in, I found must slumped against the wall and must have fallen into a deep sleep or even a trance given what I just experienced..was that really Sophia?

I didn't have much time to ponder these thoughts before I heard more pounding and faint talking from outside, I was unable to make anything out given the thickness of these walls and the Power Armor already muffling sound from within. I highly doubt this is just a check up and we have actually reached our destination, I was unable to tell the time of day or night but I knew that I was feeling cramped being confined in this tiny box for such a long period of time.

I took a moment to make some sorry excuse for stretching, attempted to adjust my eyes to the total darkness and get a feel for my bindings on my wrist. They were still stuck and as tight as before. I tried to force them off to no avail.

As I was fiddling with my bindings the door burst open, I'm sure it looked incredibly suspicious with me inspecting my wrist while still leaning against the wall, rather than make a scene I quickly shot up and exited the cart.

This is it, this is where I will die.

End Chapter 20: 

Merry Christmas Everyone!


	21. What Else Can You Be

Chapter 21: What Else Can You Be

Chapter 20 took much, much longer than I thought. Now that Christmas is over and complete I can continue our regularly scheduled program! Fun fact is that the scenario for this chapter was supposed to happen very much way later down the line but it made sense to place it here. I'm going to maybe try something new where I add little bullet points of references and call backs at the end of the chapter. Additionally all previous chapters have been updated and fixed, the majority if not all errors and mistakes are now gone completely.

I was forced out of whatever sorry excuse for a jury-rigged transfer vehicle I was corralled into, we weren't at all outside. An expansive, dimly lit tunnel which I couldn't see the end of. It kept going and going, never seeming to end. Not to mention the absolute force of Enclave soldiers which surrounded me, I couldn't even count them all as various similar vessels of transportation arrived on location. Skitting their tires as they sloppily parked alongside each other, the four heavily armored and armed soldiers that I could only assume were assigned to me, two stood in front of me and two stood behind me. The other holding carts released various Wasteland creatures which ranged from a Deathclaw Matriarch with chipped and broken horns to a Glowing Yao Guai covered in scars, placing them into a nice orderly row, began to force the lot of us down the luminated tunnel. The bindings along my wrist were all that I had, the rest of these unfortunate creatures had been muzzled and had their claws covered.

These creatures must have been sedated or at least drugged to be more calm, I feel no such effects but I don't much appreciate being mixed up with feral beast and animals. I couldn't help but wonder what and why they wanted all these creatures for. This whole forcing various Wasteland creatures down a tunnel of infinity for unknown reasons is rather unsettling, not to mention the absolute silence of all soldiers for this extended amount of time.

A row of civilian looking individuals lined the spherical tunnel, as if they were watching us all get led to wherever this was? Maybe this was a mistake and I'm not supposed to be here? If they are going to align me in the same category as Wasteland monsters I don't have a chance here.

The increase of civilian looking individuals was worrisome, they lined the borders of the tunnel and just..watched. The soldiers were getting forceful with some of the creatures behind me, not that I saw it happen but I heard everything wasn't going to plan.

"Fear me you Lords and Lady preachers." I kept my gaze forward, walking by the bunch of onlookers as I uttered that phrase, they didn't seem to change any sort of reaction. It was almost as if they were just to show a test for this merry band of animals. I received the butt end of one of the guards behind me upon my back aggressive and vicious.

"Keep quiet! You speak up again and we will all make you regret it, NOW KEEP MOVING!"

I scoffed at such a threat. "I don't much apprec..'

Didn't even see it coming, I was smacked along the side of my torso with some kind of Thermal Lance. The burn caused me to grit my fangs as I braced the sizzling pain, causing me to recoil backwards and bumped into the two soldiers behind me causing them to stumble aside. I caused a domino effect and nearly the rest of the entourage was affected. I heard a clangy crash behind me, further back in the line there was a soldier which got knocked over. One of the few Yao Guai' got spooked at the clash of soldiers and gave a desperate roar before breaking free from their bindings, toppled over the two soldiers assigned to hold them and raced by me. Pouncing on one of the groups of civilians knocking half of them over as the remaining ones screamed a blood chilling screech, the mutated bear began to tear into the few below him as the Enclave soldiers tried to get him off them, no avail.

Seeming that their efforts to get the glowing beast off was essentially pointless, the few civilians who were below the bear were nothing more than a pile of cloth and red paste. Shooting the Yao Guai in the back of the head before falling back into line with a grumble and a nastly groan in my direction. I was shoved forcefully beyond the rest of the crowd, I could see an end to this tunnel finally, The burn on my chest was still very prominent.

The rest of this trip was met with unwilling animals and fear stricken citizens. The bunch of us were all shoved into a giant spherical room, split up in various directions and rooms. I was kept here, watching all the Wasteland beast and creatures get hauled away one by one.

"It's time" One of the remaining soldiers said before the four of them surrounded me on each side, behind and in front of me. The Power Armored soldier grabbed me from under my arms while the two on my sides held my arms in place. I made a sorry attempt to escape but their grasp was too strong, the one in front pulled out an egregious looking needle, flicked the tip of it before jamming the whole thing into my neck, no hesitation. The sadistic smile on his face was the last thing I saw before my consciousness wore thin. I tried to fight it. I really did but this sedative was powerful, powerful enough to knock me out before they even let go of me.

I wasn't aware of the fact that I was under the effects of a drug, fading in and out of being awake and not existing. It wasn't darkness or a dream it was just.. nothing. I saw flashes of what they were doing to me, first I was strapped to a table and another time I was suspended in some kind of machine, I don't know how long I was under or what was happening to me. I knew I was being experimented on and tested, it would be the easiest to do this while I wasn't coherent.

Eventually I regained enough sense to wake up long enough to remember and understand where I am. Everything but my head was completely immobile, I was suspended and held in some kind of forcefield. It seemed like the same sort of technology that the Brotherhood used to block off the Jefferson Memorial. No one was in the metal box which I was held in, empty and desolate. I saw no exit or entrance; it was just a box.

I struggled to break myself free but had no luck at all, whatever barrier they had on this was something else. Nothing I ever experienced before, incapable of moving it almost felt like I was frozen but without the cold. I could do nothing but remain here and wait, and wait and wait. Needless to say, I got a fair grasp of my surroundings, I couldn't help but notice that I felt something dangling on my horns each time I moved my head to the side, it didn't hurt or feel uncomfortable but I couldn't for the life of me figure out what it was.

I was a decent distance off the ground, if I could stretch my legs down I would be able to touch it though so whatever fall I would endure if I was let go wouldn't be too bad. Began wondering why it was just a heavily armored box, no windows and no exit or entrance there was nothing here just my confinement device in the middle.

I decided I had enough of this, I sat here for a good few hours of nothing and without any sort of sedative to knock me out I was definitely not sleeping like this. I need to be alert now anyways

"You know, I hope you plan on killing me soon because I think boredom might get to be first at this rate!" It crossed my mind that they might have somehow taken my ability to speak, I'm glad to see that they hadn't. It was true though this boredom was something fierce.

It took what felt a lifetime after that, no response and not a single sound. I heard a loud *Clang* and then the shifting of gears and various mechanisms until rectangular opening appeared before me, it was like a vault door but a different shape, bright light casting a perfect outline of the doorway and the shift of air filled the room a breeze washed over me as a battalion of Enclave flooded the room, their cursed insignia plastered across each of their shoulder pads.

I couldn't even count them all there was so many, then I heard the echoing of heels coming from beyond the door, like clockwork the soldiers all stepped to the side and let this lady though, she held a long smoking pipe in one hand and a flat electrical clipboard in the other, she wore a purple and black pre-war business dress with a low hanging skirt, a crescent shaped scar alongside her bald head. Eyes a brown almost as dark as night. She looked like a bad bitch to put it lightly.

She pushed a few of the soldiers over and walked around me, she looked every inch of me up and down while looking at the device in her hand while taking occasional puffs of her pipe. They gave a disappointed groan because rushing forward to face me, adjusting her button down shirt, seeming to quickly flash me under her shirt before clearing her throat and sending most of the soldiers away.

"What a welcoming party, what took you so long to bring the committee?"

She slowly walked up to me, leaned up as far as she could and tapped my head right before my horns with her smoking pipe before glancing back down and looking at the device, not even acknowledging the spiteful look I gave her.

"You seem awfully calm, why is that? You are captured and bound deep in enemy territory, our base which you won't be getting out of EVER! I can say you are pretty fucked."

"I already know and have accepted what is going to happen to me, you can't scare me into fearing the inevitable. You are doing me a favor if you realize it or not, in the end I will win no matter. What? Happens."

She simply shook her head and grabbed my chin with her hand after snuffing out her pipe on the floor "My, my look at you what a perfect specimen you are." She opened my mouth to inspect my fangs. "You will do us a lot of good, you just don't know that yet."

She backed up as I growled at her "I will die before I do anything to help you, your Enclave and your worthless cause!"

"Tsk tsk tsk tsk you will be left with no choice, you will answer our questions, you will cooperate on everything we will have you do. We will find anyone and everyone you care about otherwise, they will receive our worst treatment." She said with a wave of her finger and a serious, worrying look.

This just caused me to laugh, almost uncontrollably. "You..you think I have anyone you can hurt? That is a sorry threat not only to mention stupid, you won't get anyone from me. I am alone, I have always been alone. Take your threats and shove them up where the sun doesn't shine. I take care of myself and no one else."

She uttered some unintelligible nonsense before stating "Fine, then what can I do to get you to cooperate with us? We already know torturing you and bringing pain would be pointless and just make you more spiteful if you survive it which we all think you will." She looked over at the two guards and they both nodded. "Glavin reported everything you have accomplished. Stopping our gathering Megaton, killing the Super Mutants at our Munition plant, discovering our F.E.V vats, Getting the F.E.V cure AND destroying any chance of us using it and finally stopping our attack on the Prydwen. You are beyond resourceful and we would just kill you but our president believes and has ordered that we sway you to our side."

I gave her a scoff as the two remaining soldiers shuffled nervously. "There isn't a damn thing that you can even hope to offer me that I would ever even consider helping you, you might as well just kill me because I won't be broken and I won't be changed over."

"I don't have time to sit here and get denied by you, join us or die it's that simple!"

I looked her down right in the eye. "I choose to die."

She turned away from me and fiddled with her clipboard, I thought about it for a moment before I spoke up "Glavin." Was all I said.

"What?" She turned to me with a disgusted confused look.

"I want Glavin, I want to kill him. That is my request to join and help you. Nothing else will work."

She cocked her head sideways as her arms fell limb, still holding the clipboard. "You have gotta be joking, he's our best operative! Not to mention in direct contact with the president, I am going to refuse this request and tell them all you even asked such a.."

I stopped her "You can tell them all, I WILL get out of here and I WILL kill him, tell your pathetic excuse for a president, tell Glavin even. I fucking hope he knows I'm going find him, to kill him. I want him to live the rest of his days in fear and worry till I tear him limb from limb. SO YOU CAN HAND OVER GLAVIN, OR YOU CAN DIE SCREAMING ALONGSIDE HIM!"

She said nothing to this and left me bound as the two guards shaking and scared followed her out, she seemed to struggle at closing the door but they did eventually get it, darkness filled my room once again and I was left to the solitude abyss and my thoughts once more, once I break free I'm coming for her as well.

"You know you could try to cooperate a little more, threats and slandering our name is really unwise for a creature of such intelligence."

I wasn't even aware that someone was in the room still, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes simply asked with a sigh. "Who is here? I thought I was left to be alone until they decide what to do with me?"

It was then another, different women appeared in front of me. This was much different in terms of posture. Red haired with some lingering freckles along her cheeks, some kind of green jumpsuit and a belt of various vials and scientific equipment, the most prominent thing was a cyan notepad on her right thigh. She spun in a circle with her arms stretched out before stopping and facing me, boots firmly planted and lowered herself down to fiddle with the mechanisms of my holding device.'

"I am your warden and caretaker, you won't get anywhere with any of us, especially not me if you are going to throw threats and disdain so I suggest you behave yourself."

I heard a click and my body felt looser, whatever barrier was blocking me was now gone and the only thing holding me up was now thick straps. "You care to tell me why I was strung up like some mental patient?"

She gave an annoyed sigh as she moved behind me, "Your reputation precedes you, plus you are just really dangerous the entire Enclave is aware of that so we took necessary precautions."

I heard strap after strap get loosened and removed from around me. I was ready for the last couple and landed on my feet. I was finally free!...-except for the fact my wrists were still bound by that same cuffs I walked in with.

I straightened myself and looked down at the woman before me, she didn't seem any bit scared or worried about anything, almost like she was waiting for my next move before doing anything herself.

"Awfully bold of you to let me go, though these wrist bindings are still pretty uncomfortable.."

"As your warden and caretaker it is my responsibility to make sure you are as comfortable as can be, despite many of the soldiers and higher-ups' disagreement. I believe that if we are going to get your help it won't help to torture and treat you unfairly."

Looking upon my bindings and then back to her slamming my tail against the metal flooring. "Treat me however you like, poorly or like one of your own." I leaned myself down to meet eyes at her level, "There is not a damn thing you can do, offer and even suggest that will get me to help you people with anything. I will remain unwavering. I assure you of that."

Placing her hands on her hips in defiance before pulling out a lengthy, narrow looking key. "Stretch your arms out, wrist flat."

If I had eyebrows, they would be raised in suspicion but I complied.

She seamlessly went through the various mechanisms and locks which bound my hands together, she gripped them aggressively and pulled me forward quickly and whispered.

"Listen, they are watching everything you do, they are watching everything I do. Both of us are at the mercy of what happens here. I know it's impossible to believe but just go along with me, we both need to convince them. These aren't walls around us, they are one sided windows."

She then acted like nothing happened. "These damn things always get stuck." With a firm tug she managed to get the shackles off me as I pulled back, it hurt to feel circulation return to my hands.

Inspecting my wrist I just had to ask "Why free me? If I'm such a threat and you are here all alone are you not scared of me killing you?" Purely hypothetical.

She gave me a smile "No and if you did you would be dead too, any harm would come to me lead to you dying. Now hopefully me letting you out of those peaky bindings has helped you trust me a little more. I am Emma Physils."

"I have to admit it does help your cause, but I can't help but feel this is all a ploy to lead me into a false sense of security. But fine, I'll play along, won't be able to do much else after all. I am John Lambert bet you were surprised to hear I have a name, aren't you?"

Her eyes went wide for a few moments before awkwardly clearing her throat and leaning down against her knees before muttering something I couldn't make out before stating. "Well that is good to know we got past introductions, one step of many. We have some time before they want to move you to some basic test. Did you have any questions?"

I ran a claw over my horn and made contact with the thing they attached to it. "Yes I would like to know what this thing I have attached to my horn is, the chain rattles each time I move my head and it's annoying. I can't see what it is and would just like to know."

She walked up to me and gestured for me to move my head down which I did and she inspected it. "I didn't even notice you had one of these tags till now, each of our captured animals gets one of these it simply states your Species, Sex and Age. Basic information so we can keep a record of everything we brought in as that is what you are filed under until we get some behavior to record."

"That is beyond humiliating, you could have just asked me you know? I would like it removed promptly. I am not an animal that needs to be caged and tagged, I can converse just like you."

She thought about it for a moment before looking around nervously, "Fuck it, I'll help you because you are right." She took out a small clipper from her back pocket and snapped the tag off my horn, chain included. "There you go, here you can even look over it to see how incompetent our species analysis is."

She handed it over to me and it was right with about everything but my age, they made me younger that's funny actually. "Seeing as I lack anywhere to put this I would appreciate it if you could hold onto it, I would like a momento, when I get out of here and everything is right but my age which is more than I had expected.."

"So you can read? Interesting, I can't say I ever dealt with something like you before mainly wild and rambunctious Yao Guai and the occasional wild Deathclaw."

"Well I'm the last of my kind, you wouldn't have a chance to deal with one like me. Tell me why are you corralling all these creatures? Myself included."

She turned her back to me and fiddled with her pockets for a moment. "We are doing tests on each and every Wasteland creature because our goal is to wipe out every strand of mutation and change radiation has made on all fauna. We are trying to obtain original DNA from all these beasts but it is difficult. Especially with you because we didn't add F.E.V into this equation."

I simply scoffed at her as I investigated the marks on my wrists as well as look around the room. "Deathclaw are mutated Jackson Chameleons, we were made before the war to act as frontline soldiers, a lot of good that did. Turns out the experiments done on us actually helps during the great war and here we are." I took a pause seeing what she was doing before continuing. "See the intelligence strand that we were so kindly inflicted with was your doing, the Enclave did this. As far as I know it was so we understand and follow orders but not question them, turns out they made us too smart. I am not of your creation, no, I was hatched out of an egg in the most natural of ways, not formed in some lab before you ask. But alas we are all dead killed by our creator which makes me the last one and the one who will end your Precious 'Enclave' for good." I gave her a look of 'You happy now?' before sulking my way around the room.

I heard her drop something that clanged against the floor. "You..you are that adolescent albino that killed Glavins brother all those years ago aren't you? The one who got away, that's why you wanted him."

"I don't have to answer anything to you, but know this." I gently rand a hand against the wall screeching with my claws as I went. "He ruined everything for me, for my species for.. everyone. We were philosophers and scientist..I was A FUCKING TEACHER!" I felt the room rumble and shake as I raised my voice making a long and wide slash against the wall before continuing."There was no ounce of threat from us, we hunted wild geckos and coyotes for food..humans were specifically off radar for anything. His brother was the first time I had ever hurt anyone, let alone kill them.. whatever fools tale he's told you and everyone else is a lie and this is why he must die so I can avenge my species and my mother who he pumped full of lead right in front of me might I add, he isn't the patron saint you make him out to be."

I faced away from her as heavy silence filled the room, the only thing heard was the rattling of all her trinkets as she investigated the opposite side of the box. I stared upon the wall which I left deep gash expecting to find some kind of observation room like she said but it was nothing either she was lying or these Enclave think they are smarter than they really are.

I heard her whispering something to the other wall behind me, I didn't turn around to alert her that I was trying to listen more and kept to my side inconspicuously. Why do I feel this is all an act?

She gave an annoyed sigh before turning around and stating that I would have to be tested and set through some easy trials in order to "test" my intelligence or whatever sorry joke they came up with to keep me occupied while they decide what to do with me.

"Alrighty John it's almost time for you to head out, they will be here to get you eventually. Remember to just do what they ask and behave yourself. It will be fine."

I simply gave her a nod and awaited the arrival of soldiers that would no doubt be here to move me. I didn't really have much to tell or mention to her, I felt like she was just gathering information to use against me.

In a rather short timespan I heard that clanging of the door...well the wall that is acting as a door, seems it can only be opened from the outside. The uncountable amounts of soldiers that swarmed into the room followed by that same mistress that gave me an.. introduction.

They all saw that I was free as they all raised their weapons out of fear and precaution before that all business lady strolled past them all and approached me, ran a finger along my chest almost seductively. "You have been requested to do some testing, we are all curious to see how you will.. perform. Maybe eventually I can take you to my personal office and get a one on one test?"

"I hope you aren't implying I lay with you, if that be the case I humbly refuse and request you to not ask for such a thing again, it's wrong and disgusting for starters." I turned back from the entrance as the guard surrounded me. "Plus you don't interest me in the slightest."

I saw her face completely fall at that final statement before I followed the small army without question.

"You want to tell me why you don't have bindings on?"

The rest of the soldiers were on edge, silent and watching me like hawks. "You see, Emma was kind enough to let me go free. How about not assuming I'm going lash out at you all and just take me to my damn destination."

He just gave me an annoyed grumble before making me press forward. These wide halls felt narrow as all hell, and all I was thinking about was how the mistress wanted to..meet her in her office. Not that I would do it more like why she would offer, how she can come up with such a nerve. Though seeing her disappointed and defeated face when I left was priceless.

The soldiers on the other hand were incredibly pushy and seemed to be rushing me, talking amongst each other where to go and stopped at a massive spherical room with multiple doors and entrances. Emma and the mistress both rushed, running down the metal clangy hallway to where we stopped at. The various lights and rays were blaring and annoying, making me think they are designed to have an effect on things that weren't human, I stood there just waiting for them to move me. I did think about making an attack, I did. No good that would do 8 soldiers and on top of that I have no idea where I was in terms of layout.

Emma got in-between the soldiers and me and offered to take me instead, armed guards making me nervous which was obviously a lie because I would feel more comfortable around a trigger happy soldier than not, it might not make sense but lack of trying to get me killed and surrounded by soldiers and people trying to kill me just feels right. I get uneasy when nothing is going on.

Emma dismissed the guards and with hesitation they all left, one at a time single file through a circular door. "If you would follow me John, I'll take you where you need to go because let's be honest soldiers aren't good at giving directions and orders just following them."

"I should clarify that I wasn't uneasy due to the guards but I would like to just get this over with."

The mistress stepped up. "We can always forget these mandatory tests and.."

Emma just gave her a glare that would strike fear into even me. "Clara..it is important to EVERYONE in this operation that John gets to the test ASAP, we are all under the thumb of the higher-ups and your sick deathclaw fetish is going to get us all killed! If you aren't going to stop being a creep please just go away. I'm sick of this."

I stood there dumbfounded looking at Clara and then Emma and then back at Clara gesturing with one of my hands pointing at her. "You,you are definitely not allowed in a room with me alone, I have no doubt that you will take extreme action." I looked over at Emma before joining her side, leaving Clara behind, not even interested in what she was shouting down the hall before she stomped off.

We were silent for a moment before I asked. "Why are you helping me? Why do you care?"

Crossing her arms while we continued on our way through the misty grounds of this floor, I could barely see my own hand in front of my face. "I..I will tell you once you finish these tests, I don't know how much longer we will have together I rather tell you before something happens to either of us, we are clear here but know we are both in serious danger and I'm helping you not only to save my own skin, but also yours. I don't have time to explain now but know I'm on your side."

"Forgive my lack of trust and believe you, I don't have much choice though it seems. These tests worry me though what will they consist of? They won't be forcing samples out of me will they?"

"Samples, like blood? That shouldn't be too bad." Her face suddenly turned as red as one of those irradiated tomatoes. "Oh gods no, at least not that I was aware of. This was just a basic intelligence test, I won't lie and say that they definitely don't plan to but I'll get you out before then."

"Good because I'll disappoint them anyway."

She rubbed her head before stopping me and turning in my direction slowly looking at the ground. "I don't know what to know but you don't mean performance or..?"

I nervously scratched my claws together. "Uh..no, no that isn't at all what I meant more of it be pointless I am unable to have children so the joke is on them, Bui you keep this to yourself otherwise I'm sure they will just off me."

She gave a laugh before looking up at me and hesitated. "Oh hey at least they will off you alright but probably be in the good way first.."

I couldn't help but give a burst of laughter at that statement. "You aren't wrong, I know their intentions with me. Glavin mentioned me breeding an army for the Enclave when I was held prisoner at the Munition Plant but like I said that wouldn't work."

"Like I said I'll get you out before then so you don't worry, I can't imagine how weird doing that unwilling would be. I don't want you to be subjected to that, this is where I leave you though so good luck just down the hall and to the right. Good luck John you are going to need it."

"Thank you Emma, don't you worry I have been through worse than some flimsy test they can throw at me, I don't need my hand held through this but I appreciate you showing me the way, best of luck to you."

With a smile and a wave she left me all alone back into the thick of this, I followed the directions she gave me and saw the end of the hallway, at least it was just one way. No side rooms to awkwardly stumble into. I couldn't help but chuckle, here I am deep in enemy territory and here I am worried about going into the wrong room, probably getting shot in the face and dying for nothing.

Entering the doorway I gripped both sides before peaking in, ducking under the archway and going even lower myself even more to avoid clunking my horns against the top of the doorway.

I found myself in a rectangular room with another door at the opposite side from the entrance, lit up with an ominous red light and a large number 1. As I fully stopped into the room the massively bulky door behind me slammed down and shut, nearly falling on my tail but I was able to jump out of the way before I lost the whole thing.

A wave of lights turned on one by one and an upper window lit up brightly, a group of scientists looking individuals looked down upon me and all held clipboards and pens, ready to judge me and slandering the one in the middle spoke through the intercom.

"Welcome Mr. Lambert, we wish to test your level of intelligence and competency under stressful situations, answer some questions and basic goals we can get from you. Easy stuff wouldn't you say? Now we can't hear you because all creatures we tested previously never spoke so give us a simple nod if you understand and find your way to room number 1."

I looked directly up at the booth as they all awaited my response, part of me wanted to play dumb but I already grew tired of this, physically and mentally. I gave them a nod and approached the door which was opened.

"Ah perfect you pass the first test, this second one will be rather easy, most of our subjects figure it out easily. There are 5 total boxes on the floor in front of you. You will simply remove them in order of 3, 5, 1, 4 and 2. I won't be repeating this and please mind the claws, press the button along the wall once you are ready."

He gestured in the direction of the button as well as the boxes. With a sigh I strolled over to the button which was brightly lit up and as welcoming as it was. Something is unnerving about this whole situation, testing for intelligence? Whatever I'll just follow along.

I hit the button gently with my index claw and quickly turned back around to the boxes, the ticking didn't wasn't heard more than once as I quickly and gracefully removed the boxes in order and even stacked them, using my tail to swipe up the last one.

"This is a joke, I can't believe this." I murmured under my breath before heading to the next door.

"Good job John, your ability to move boxes and stack them was impeccably definitely one of the best we have seen to this day, proceed to the next room. I can't wait to see what else you can do."

He glanced over at his colleagues with a laugh and turned off the speaker. I just went along with it and entered the next room. It was the same size as the last one with a new wall in the middle except it was only half way built. I heard the intercom turn back on.

"Alrighty John, you are going to need to propel yourself over the wall, hit the button and climb it again and reach the door. We will time you until you scale the wall the second time, heh heh get it SCALE?'"

If cringe was an expression which could be felt my entire being would have been overwhelmed, yes..scale. With a quick shake of my head I decided to climb the wall, it was pretty easy seeing as I was actually taller than the wall itself. I pressed the button and made my way back to the door, minimal ticking once more. It's almost as if they expected me to be sluggish and slow, were people usually bad at these?

"Well done John, I see the immobile force of a slab of concrete won't be able to stop you from pressing lit up buttons. Proceed to the next door and we can continue this chara...I mean test."

Yeah we can continue to do this charade don't you worry, the next room was another box except it had blue stripes along the floor instead of red variety! A single terminal sat in the room on a more than rusty table. A massive pane of glass was behind the table, the same group of three scientists were there behind some old looking computers and switches, screens and recorders.

They all watched me intently as I moved a chair out of the way and landed myself down to a semi comfortable crouching position. It took a few times but I eventually got in a reasonable position, you wouldn't believe how hard it is to sit upon the floor with a desk above you when your chest touches the desk, not enough room to stretch my legs and the tail always gets in the way, many things.

"Okay John, it's time you answer some thought provoking questions, we set up a list of 11 questions with a surprise 12th if you do good enough. Most of our creatures we test fail here and I don't expect you to now let me tell you how to use a terminal, all you have to do is.."

I leaned forward as far as I could and tapped the glass with a pair of two claws, turned the terminal around and turned it on without even looking at the keys, remaining my gaze on them as it booted up.

"I know how to work a damn terminal!" I spouted even if they didn't hear me it made me feel better.

This was purposely complicated but I found my way to the first question. This is going to be sad, interesting and downright annoying.

Question 1: You are going to take a trip and have a choice of somewhere familiar and similar or different and new, what do you choose?

I prefer somewhere similar myself, but I find myself being stuck in new places as of lately so I chose a new and different one.

The three of them seemingly wrote down something different before continuing. "Interesting you can even have such an option, do continue."

Question 2: Oh no! You have been exposed to radiation! A mutated hand has grown out of your stomach, what's the best form of treatment?

1\. Laser surgery

to the brain

Rad pills

to God

What a joke, mutated hand? Just cut that damn thing off with a rusty machete I don't care. I ended up choosing answer 1, I was thinking of number 2 but let's be honest a single bullet probably wouldn't kill me and I'm sure they would use anything against me at this point.

"Would that even happen to you anyway? I don't think these questions were designed for deathclaws.."

With an annoyed grumble I continued with the questions.

Question 3: You are the one who can save many at the cost of yourself, you will die but an immeasurable amount of people live. Or you can do nothing and live but everyone else will die, what do you do?"

Oh this one has an actual text box to answer, these remind me of those old Vault terminals with philosophical questions, when I was younger I used to really care about these.

I answered that I wouldn't want to choose, there is no right answer. Get myself killed for some strangers that will not care or keep myself alive for those who I don't care for. I'll try to do both, it's the lesser evil and at least I won't be at fault.

"Well that's heavy stuff, this world makes anything really hard regarding anyone else. Risk and loss are so present."

Question 4: Do you prefer to be alone or surrounded by friends? Introvert or extrovert?

Definitely prefer to be alone but I like some people.

"I expected you to be a loner, do continue."

Question 5: Out of these 5 options what do you desire most?

/Companionship

These questions began to feel more and more personal as we went along but I'll continue to answer honestly. I choose 4 for family, the thing which was taken from me..the thing I will never have of my own.

"Missing someone? Aren't we all, this cruel world has taken someone from us in one way or another, just at the halfway point."

Question 6: God asks everyone to forgive and forget, do you follow this philosophy or will you ignore it and just survive?

I answered with, It is only up to God to forgive, it's up to me to send whoever I hate to him, if there even is a God. Tell me, do you think a God truly exists in a world where nuclear fire has shattered everyone and everything we have ever known? Where abominable creatures like myself can exist? Where is your god now? There is no God, there is no being in the sky who will save us all. I will survive this hellscape and I will do it without a false hope.

The three of them stopped their clicking and clunking before writing something down, the lead one spoke up again.

"No I don't believe so, God wouldn't have allowed our nation to end in such a way."

Question 7: Of all the Wasteland creatures what would you consider to be the most dangerous ones?

Guai

All these creatures run on instinct, no wild deathclaw sits down and thinks 'I think I'll murder someone today' they have a simple life of sleeping, finding a mate and hunting for food. Just survive in their own way, they don't have the cognitive thought process to understand they are hurting a potentially innocent person simply defending what is theirs and they typically avoid people from what I observed, humans on the other hand they take the title of the worst thing in the Wasteland. They will kill for fun. I choose the 5th option.

"I'm not sure if you are just biased or have a point, I like to think regular deathclaws and you don't coincide with each other, or even share the same desires in terms of survival."

Question 8: If you could go back and change the great war what would you do?

This was an easy answer, remove the nukes. The world might even be saved, green and prosperous.

"Now I'm no pre-war expert but most of us can agree that the nukes should never be launched. So much life wasted, so much potential lost. Almost done now, keep going John."

Question 9: If you could remove one of the top groups of the Capital Wasteland what would you choose? (Pick multiple if it applies.)

Brotherhood of Steel

Enclave

Company

's Rangers

Regulators

This was an easy answer, while looking at all three of them I clicked the 2nd option.

"That's a shame and a little ironic, let's make this the last one and add the two you didn't answer onto the next session."

With a tired and bored nod I let them proceed.

Question 10: What is your age range?

1.1-15

2.16-30

3.31-59

4.60+

What a random end question. I chose option 3.

"Seeing as you had your tag removed I added that one in as we know your Species already, can you make a number with your talons for us through the glass?"

I stood up from the ground as the terminal shut off and gave them a '45' with my hands and they seemed surprised. I leaned against the wall with a yawn and I heard them speaking amongst themselves.

"It's been that long already? Maybe we should make a new set of questions, maybe get some answers on the Vault and intelligent deathclaws.."

"Speaker is still on" one of the women whispered.

The main doctor looked at me wide-eyed before saying, "Not you John, you did great but you deserve some rest. I'll call Emma down to take you back to your holding chamber and we can do more tomorrow, I can't wait to see what else you are capable of!"

Yeah sure, I can see through your bullshit. Treat me like a dumb animal behind a wall of glass but whatever, I just wanted to sleep.

I took the time to think about it all, the questions and the answers which seemed way too direct and only threw some oddballs in there to do simply that. I can't say it threw me off but maybe I shouldn't have answered honestly at all, too late now.

They left and a short time later Emma came in fiddling with a device I couldn't quite make out what it was and intow with plenty of soldiers once more, I kept against the wall with my arms crossed and my ankles overlapping on each other corossed as well, the room was just large enough I could stand at full height.

She came in first followed by the tiny army and she put the device in her back pocket before approaching me and looked from my feet all the way up to my face. "I wasn't aware you could do normal positions like that. I'm sure you are also tired, I managed to keep Clara away from this and we can get back to your..room and you can rest."

I gave a wide yawn of my maw before blinking a few times and getting off the wall. "I am beyond tired and waiting has just made it worse, the test was boring and unnecessary. Let's get going so these guards can stop holding their bladders."

She gave a small giggle like a schoolgirl before leading me back into the hallway. The guards were silent just like before, just like always. We passed the steam and fog filled floor and ended back in the spherical room. I was pushed and shoved back into the hall which led to my room, Emma didn't agree with that neither did I.

"I'm going you know! If I keep getting pushed around I'm going to hurt you all, there is no need for it and it's just irritating me and I'm already irritated.."

One of them finally spoke up and approached me right before we reached the end of that hallway. "And what are you going to do about it? "

Before he could even get 'it' out I swiped upwords and hit his helmet clear off, tossing it behind the crowd after spinning it on my middle, longest claws.

I gripped him and pulled him by the neck and reached for his plasma pistol, backing myself up against the wall and held him by the neck with my arm and pointed at all the shaking soldiers with the gun. "Do I have your attention now? Anyone makes a move and you all die, I am feeling merciful and I am giving you all the opportunity to walk out of here alive."

Emma was the first to approach, demanding the guards lower their guns and the one I held panicked, with her arms up she slowly went in front of him and myself, a few feet away.

"John, listen to me please, this move is going to get us both in trouble. You need to stop this before it's too late."

"No Emma, no I have played this game and played along for too fucking long, I want out now. I don't belong here, I have people out there who need me AND I'M STUCK HERE TAKING USELESS TEST ON A TERMINAL!" I raised my voice to her, to everyone it shook the whole building around us .

"I was working on that! You aren't helping your cause, all we wanted was for you to help us.."

"Yeah? Help you with what? Build an army of intelligent Deathclaws like me to act as slaves? Use me against the Brotherhood? I will DIE before I give your Enclave ANYTHING! Your group took everything from me already, I despise you all with a passion I can't even put into words, you are a plague and I am going to crush this spineless disease!

"John you don't understand me.."

"No Emma I understand fully." I put the gun forcefully to the soldier's head and placed a claw on the trigger. "Let me out or he dies! No exceptions..3" I began a countdown.

"2.."

Right before I said 1 a quick flash of red beam went by my head and sizzled the wall, a sharpshooter looking man flipped the laser pistol on their finger before holstering it and pushed his way through the statue stuff group of soldiers.

"Emma, you say THIS is the one we are trying to protect?" She looked at whoever this was and then looked at me, with a nod he jumped into action.

"Okay Mr. Lambert imma be real with you, these soldiers are just hired hands they have no idea what is going on or the history you have with the Enclave, I know it's hard to believe that but they are innocent just trying to get by."

I let my gaze off the group and looked down at the soldier who I held as hostage, he looked terrified like he had never been in a situation that threatened his life. "Oh fuck it." I let him go and shoved him back into the group of shaking soldiers, tossed the gun back and demanded that they all leave.

Emma and her partner gave a sigh of relief. "Good choice John, now I am Carl Kay, we are on your side, now I have something you must know."

Emma grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Not yet Carl, let him rest first then we will tell him together, tomorrow."

I grumbled. "Whatever happened to telling me after the test Emma?"

Carll stepped up and gestured for me to head back to the room. "BECAUSE look at the mood you are in, as a stranger you don't know I'll promise you here that we will tell you tomorrow when you wake up..or get woken up."

"Yes John, it would take too long to explain, please just rest and I'll tell you everything then." She leaned up and whispered. "I'll even get you out of here, even after that little outburst. You don't know how important you are just yet it seems."

They both walked off after leaving me to the room I was woken up in before, a cold metal floor to sleep on, questions about what I would have been told? Where was I exactly even, should I assume Crows Perch? If I know where this is I can tell the Brotherhood and end the Enclave for good. But first I needed to find Glavin. I found a spot in the corner which I can see 'the door' . Should I get woken up I would be able to see whatever is coming. Sleep didn't hit me quickly at all, I had too much running through my head and I just wanted out of here.

Dreams were non-existent this time around, I don't even know if I fully fell asleep. I may have even slept with one eye open, creeps were watching me sleep the whole time. It's almost like if I wanted to be observed it would be better if I was willing, why would they think about just asking me? I won't let them anyway.

I had to wonder what Emma's angle is, what is her goal? I don't trust her, that is for sure, she is just as brainwashed as the rest of them. I should have shot that guard when I had him and the rest of them all on the spot. At least I would be out of here or freed of this boredom.

I awoke to an empty room, I couldn't have been happier. Part of me expected Clara to be here trying to..I don't even know what, touch me in my sleep? I can't say I am very fond of that prospect, just goes to show how twisted the Enclave really is, they have creature molesters on their team. I got up with a wide stretch, and wondered how the Brotherhood was doing, how Myles was doing. Maxon was probably happy to get rid of me but I saved his ass whether he likes it or not, I saved the whole Prydwen.

I bet Mia would be scouring the entire Wasteland looking for me, I hope she is okay. I'm sure Myles would be looking but he's in no condition to get out of bed let alone find my sorry scaly ass.

Grey is probably worried about me but has Brothers and sisters to save. I wish I could tell them to forget me and don't bother, I don't feel I would be getting out of here, not alive at least.

I was left in here for an ungodly amount of time, I placed back and forth and gently ran my class against the wall, I went in circles in the square room. The place looked like a murder scene without all the blood. They could very well just let me starve in here and I didn't even have a grasp on time; it was just darkness.

I eventually was relieved to hear the familiar sound of gears and mechanisms shifting. Much to my surprise it was Emma holding a steaming plate of steak and steamed Carrots and Mutfruit.

She placed it on the floor in front of me and sat down across the way. "I owe an explanation, but eat first."

I gave her a suspicious look before sitting down and looking at the plate. "No it's not poisoned, I made it myself, you can trust me."

I have a sign before placing the plate upon my lap and sitting in a sort of Indian style."I suppose if it is I'll be free of this torment."

I had to ask her. "Why are you helping me, as well as what of the watchers? How was my test?"

She seemed to understand what I meant. "No one is watching and they are still looking over your results."

"So John, you should set the plate down when I tell you this news, it might surprise you, make you mad all the above."

I set the plate down."Emma? I don't know if I want anything that would make me mad, not right now."

"I'll cut to the chase then, no bullshitting I made a promise to someone, someone you thought was gone."

I swallowed the last morsel of food before asking. "Who would that be?"

She gave a deep sign before looking at me and simply said. "Your father."

I quickly stood up and dropped the plate at the same time. "No, NO Emma don't you DARE lie to me about that, he's dead! How..how could you even think about this?" I backed up away from her with disdain and anger. There is no way..

She stood up herself and approached me. "No John you need to listen to me, he told me about you, he told me how he saved you in the Vault, told me what happened to your mother..I know it all. I am so, so sorry everything that happened to you but know that I promised him I would help you."

I glared at her but had to ask. "If he's alive then where is he?!"

"He's not here, they moved him before you arrived. They didn't want you to see him and do anything."

I growled at her. "He's gone Emma, why would you lie to me about this?"

Grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the wall. "I'm not lying though! He heard about the peaky albino causing problems for the Enclave, he told me to find you and free you, to help you. He's alive John, I can't prove it other than answering questions."

"Fine, fine Emma,what is my mother's name?"

"Martha, her name was Martha and she cared about you more than anything, you were their miracle."

That is exactly what they always said, I'm sure my face fell at her saying this, felt my eyes go wide and simply said. "You might be telling the truth, where is he now?"

"I..I don't know John they took him away I don't know as to where and they will be bringing him back, you can always come back once we get you out of here, don't you worry I will keep him safe."

"How..how is he?"

"He is decrepit and sluggish, they kept him since the attack in the vault, tried to use him to make an intelligent army of deathclaws but turns out he can't as well which is confusing because here you stand."

"That is sad to hear, if you see him again let him know I'll be coming to save him."

"You know I am already working on that one, I haven't had much time with him just know that he still loves you and hope that you were alive had kept him going, he doesn't even know you live still just assumed it was you."

"I am happy to hear he lives! I am sad to hear he kept alive in the hope for me, what I mean really is the Enclave kept him all this time. Are you sure there is nothing I can do for him?"

"I hate to tell you no, not right now at least, I have been here long enough I'm supposed to just feed you and leave so sorry to cut short but I must leave before I get in trouble, expect me back later today and I'll get you out."

I shook my head. "You shouldn't go risking yourself for me, I can get out myself don't you worry, I have something to fight for now."

She gave me a smile and took the plate from the ground and left me alone. My father lives..I have to save him now. I didn't want vengeance now no, I wanted to free my dad, I want to save my dad and I need to get out of here first and get back to the Brotherhood.

I didn't know how to handle this information, I was conflicted and I felt..weak and powerless. Forget about revenge, this is about rescue now.

I stood there in thought before I heard the gears opening of the door and a single man in a dark black suit, well cut hair and a watch on his wrist, he held his arm up with a finger out to stop me before putting it back down.

"Mr. Lambert, yes?"

I gave him a nod. "That would be correct, what are you here for?"

He turned, placing his hands behind his back. "The President would like to speak with you."

End Chapter 21:

Edit: Accidentally deleted this chapter when correcting previous ones big error, all fixed now!


	22. Kiss of the Serpent

Chapter 22: Kiss of the Serpent

We are breaking records here another chapter early this month wowee! A shift of perspective, a meeting with the president, a betrayal, a desperate escape, and then a potential goodbye. What could possibly go wrong here?

Warning for this chapter, it's incredibly dark.

Fallout Franchise is intellectual property  
Bethesda Games Studios

Back on the Prydwen:

Myles awoke in a cold sweat, panicked and hazey. He hadn't had a good sleep since the attack, since John had been gone. Part of him kept hoping he would just see him there resting against the cabinet and sleeping peacefully but no. Each morning is the same, his friend is gone and the Brotherhood is in shambles. He wanted to do something to help find him but the Enclave just disappeared off the face of the Earth completely, no trace and no lead to follow. He laid there for longer than he could comprehend, he didn't even think about anything just wasted time. Myles eventually managed to get himself up with a groan and a few choice words.

Not even bothering getting alcoholic drinks, not point getting wasted with so much to do. He got dressed and left his room, making his way down the hallway. These walls seem more and more closed as he went along, maybe it was just the lack of sleep or maybe it was symbolic of the dread he now faces. The Brotherhood he knew all his life is now in shambles. His friend is gone, god only knows what has happened to him. Various residents of the Prydwen scattered and ran about the place, everyone has a part here. It would seem that the Enclaves attack did more structural damage than loss of troops.

That doesn't mean there weren't any casualties, plenty of soldiers who fought are wounded and currently recovering, many of the ground troops were visceral or missing. As the days went on more graves had to be dug and they are in no condition to retaliate, a group of organized raiders could out number and out gun them right now, but they don't know that.

Mia had gone in search of John for the last couple days, she hadn't come up with anything. Not even a trail, the Enclave seemingly just disappeared. They took him and just vanished.

Myles decided it was best to go down to ground level and see if anyone needed assistance in moving anything, it was chaos and no one was ready for this attack, it came out of nowhere. Even with the warning over the intercom, no one was prepared,

Myles passed Maxsons observation room and was promptly stopped by Maxson as he passed by. "Myles can you join me for a moment?'

Maxson stood just by the window, his arms crossed behind his back, turned away from Myles and used the ash stricken windows reflection to see what his comrade was doing.

Maxson and his demeanor didn't change but his tone was not totalitarian or orderly, it was a somber and almost comforting.

"I'm glad to see you are up and moving Soldier, I know this attack has been hard on everyone, myself included. We must not show them the effects this has on us, they are trying to break out spirit so we get sloppy and we won't allow that now will we?" Myles could see one of Maxson's brows raise up through the stained glass as if he was actually asking him to answer that.

"No, Maxson sir. If I can be honest with you for the moment I ain't the attack that I am most upset about.." He stopped almost as if he had regretted the words he just said, to the Elder no less. Myles gave a nervous rub of his hands before continuing, "It's about John, Sir."

Maxson let out a sigh but it wasn't the usual one of annoyance or disappointment, this one was almost sorry and sad. "Yes..the deathclaw who came in here and seemed to want to do right, he proved that to me during the attack. In fact I realized he could have killed me, just dropped me off the elevator and been done with it." He looked upward through the glass, he saw that Myles was watching the reflection rather than Maxson himself, "It would seem that I was wrong in my judgement, I can't help but feel like if he had stayed with me that he would still be here with us rather than some Enclave facility when God knows even what is happening.."

Myles took a step forward almost out of shock but it was a good kind of shock, like that of a cold water under the hot Wasteland sun. " Maxson you are the last person I ever expected to hear that from, but we can discuss this later what are WE going to do to find him now?"

Surely even to Maxson's surprise he actually turned around and searched through his coat to hand Myles a confidently sealed report of the assault. "I don't know Myles, we are spread too thin, too many wounded and too many to bury. I don't think this report will make you feel any better but witnesses say that John climbed back up the broken elevator and disarmed some bombs on the Prydwen, that must have been around the time he saw you get caught and almost taken."

Myles skimmed over the report, it showed numbers of loves lost, those missing and injuries. Gave a brief summary of what had happened and everything that he had missed. " Maxson sir, we need to take action now! It's been 3 days since John was taken and I'm not waiting any longer, if you give an order or not I'm going to go looking."

Maxson simply paused and took the file back. "Why don't you.."

Myles then cut him off completely. "No Maxson, no with all due respect he saved MY life YOUR life and potentially the entire Brotherhood by giving himself up, I don't care about the odds, I don't care about the risk. He deserves much better than to be experimented and tested on by those sick bastards! Don't you dare tell me no because I will defy those orders and you damn well know it."

Maxson gave no further argument, it was useless. Myles had made his mind up he was going to do something, at least search. "Alright Myles, any other time I would punish you for insubordination but this time I will let it pass and you know what you need to do.", He placed a hand on Myles shoulder before returning to the window, "You know I could use your help here still but Mia is already looking on top of some smaller groups. You all better come back alive and safe, and Myles if you do find him and are able to come back for help, I can't spare anyone right now but if you know where John is I'll give you a small army."

He got some solace in that as he left Maxson's observatory, much more than he would have expected Maxson to ever allow. He clanged his way down the stairs to the lowest section of the Prydwen, word was going around that John and Mia were working on fixing up his Power Armor. He was going to need that on top of plenty of gear and rations, he was going to be out for a while and wasn't going to come back till he came back with John or was dead himself.

The lowest portion of the Prydwen was luckily empty, Myles had plenty of time to mentally prepare himself for what was to come. Mia was still out looking and Grey was tending to the injured, the only other person he would ask for help would be Genny but she got sent to keep an eye on the Jefferson Memorial. He eventually found it, a tucked corner under one of the air sacs under a large brown tarp, this had to be it.

Surely enough,evading the tools and various mechanical parts, he leaned in over a massive toolbox to take the cover off and there it was his custom made suit of X0-1, painted and welded to perfection. He couldn't help but be amazed that the handy work they both had done on it. Myles would need to see if John has as much expertise with Power Armor as he does with weaponry.

He marvelled at the suit, almost forgetting how well it looks all polished and shined up, the Brotherhood insignia blaring brightly on the shoulder pads, it's dark blue almost black hue giving off an intimation vibe to set fear in all the enemies of the Brotherhood. This seems to be even more heavily modified than it was previously, the armor plating seemed much more sturdy and does not at all mean that the original suit was weak, it was top of the line and best in its class. This one just has some..Vault Dweller and Talking Lizard assistance.

He grabbed the helmet and spun it around his hands before stopping it in a position where he can look at the lenses, his reflection more visible than within a mirror, the highly insulated insides looked very inviting, he could practically live in this Power Armor if I didn't need to get fixed after fights. His messed up hair and scruffy beard really didn't look Brotherhood material, looks don't matter much under a helmet now do they?

Moving around to behind the frame so he can properly enter it, setting the helmet on a nail in the wall. There was a convenient fusion core already in it almost as if they had tested and ran trials to make sure it actually worked. He smiled at the thought that they cared about him enough to test the suit before giving it to him, but he also felt cheap because this was supposed to be a surprise from the both of them and now neither of them are here and one is missing.

"Enough feeling sorry for myself and for once in my life I am going to be the one to save him." He murmured to himself, it was for himself really. Or maybe he was trying to reassure some other worldly force, no one knows, not even he knows what it was for.

He placed a fusion core and twisted the crank on the back of the suit, opening it up to allow entry of the user. The steam releasing and the clanging of the shift in metal and pressure. He never will grow tired of hearing that sound of air being released as the suit changed. Entering legs first and lining his arms up to the padded interior as the suit enclosed him entirely, as safe as a suit of armor these days can make someone. Closing the tumblers and locks with a satisfactory *click* and he was in.

Cracking his knuckles through the armor plating he grabbed his helmet and put it on. Time to go and brave the Wasteland once more. Myles took the time to gather the rest of his gear as he made his way through the Prydwen, he picked up some extra cores from the armory and stopped back by his room from rations and that plasm, laser rifle mix John had modified. Placing a tactical bag around his leg holding the rest of his ammo and fusion cores, quickly grabbing a Quantum from his fridge and rushed out his room, rifle and sledge strapped to his back.

Making his way to the elevator he briefly thought of just jumping off but since he was already here might as well take it down. Fortunately for Myles, one of the scribes who handled Intel and information was waiting along with him.

"Ah Myles, I recognize that suit anywhere, glad you are up moving again finally. How are you doing, off on a special mission? I didn't hear Maxson give any all clear to let anyone go and believe me I would know."

Simply giving a shake of his head and crossing his arms. "No scribe. Maxson didn't send anyone on a mission. This is a personal matter, I am going out to find John. Did you happen to hear anything suspicious as if the last couple of days?" He paused with a dramatic sign, "I am doing terribly honestly, I feel like utter crap and I lost brother's and sisters along with my friend who is missing…not a good couple of days this."

"Yes, that attack has been hard on us all but we will always come back, right? And yes." He flipped through his notes and papers, "In fact I do have a recent report, this morning very early there was a sighting of a crashed Vertibird near an old pre-war barn, it was a short distance from here in face and well we been meaning to look into it but everyone has been so preoccupied with the attack.."

The elevator landed and Myles took the notes from the scribe's hands. "Actually I'll look into that one, hand it over I'll go alone. It's the only lead I have and I have a feeling John would be capable of crashing a Vertibird."

The scribe let go of the papers. "If you insist Myles but I doubt he was amongst that wreckage, these things crash and burn all the time and surviving that is a miracle.."

"Don't care about odds, odds are not something we calculate around here I am going to check it as it's my only lead. Good luck to you Scribe." Myles left the elevator without another word and made his way through the entrance, past the two soldiers guarding. He ignored all the destruction and desecration as he looked over the notes, time to head East. He should arrive at the crash site by nightfall, these coordinates are far out but if he ran at a steady pace..

Amongst the Enclave:

The suited man kept his arms behind his back as I followed behind him, he kept up a steady pace and almost seemed to be in a rush. Many of the soldiers and scientists that we passed seemed to address and quiver in fear as he went by, none of them hesitated to move out of our way and even bowed their heads in respect if not fear.

"Why is everyone so fearful of you?" I just had to ask as we ended up alone in a tunnel.

"It's not me that they fear, it's Eden. I am his messenger and word, anyone who acts out gets punished. That includes me, he's a ruthless leader and even more ruthless at dishing punishment.

I couldn't help but scoff. "I don't fear him, but do you?"

He stopped dead in his tracks as stiff as an irradiated,rotten stump. "Mr. Lambert please listen to me when I tell you that he is cruel to everyone. He holds something personal to everyone under his metaphorical thumb, we all have to do his bidding or suffer the consequences, yes I fear him greatly."

"Well he holds no power over me, why does he want to see me anyway? I don't imagine a meeting with the 'president' is something that happens often.'

Leaning forward before continuing his stride. "You see he believes he can sway you to join us, I'm not supposed to even say anything but I'm sick of this, I'm sick of being forced to everything and hurting people. This isn't what we should stand for." He turned around to face me, looking up and had a look of worry and just despair, "I will probably get slaughtered for telling you these or even suggesting it, but I believe that you can stop him, stop us."

"I already had plans to stop the Enclave, even if you are simply trying to fool me here and make me say something I'm going to regret I will make it clear now."

"No trickery here master Lambert, many of us believe that you are the one who will save us all."

He turned back around and stood still for a moment before continuing onwards assuming that I would follow. I gave an annoyed sign before following along. These halls were empty and it was just really, really suspicious. We ended up at the towering bulkhead door, it had a rectangular shape with the corners being cut circular.

He turned to press a log length of code into the doorway as I stood there and just waited, what else can I do? "Here we are Mister Lambert, try to be behaved and don't let Eden sway you " He finished the door code and gestured to the clangy opening door, it took a decent amount of time for the thing to open and he bid me farewell and good luck.

The door was large enough where I didn't even need to duck down to avoid busting my horns on the top of the doorway. The other side was dimly lit, lengthy in terms of verticality room and a single wide staircase in the middle. It had the same color palette as the rest of the place being a gray and dark hue of colors surrounded by ominous lighting.

But the light up these steps were simply a violently bright white, I'm sure my albino scales made me look like a ghost at this point and it just got more and more intense as I went up until it just..stopped. Getting some serious trap vibes I took it slower, took every step with deliberate and silent care,

I ended at the top and found myself on a platform of sorts leading off the steps, it had a massive looking computer on the right side with many differently shaped and sized screens and on the opposite side of me was another bulkhead door. The computer wall itself seemed to be inactive, it was unlike anything I had ever seen. It wasn't even a mess of screen and electronics it looked like the entire operating system.

I wasn't able to figure out how to even turn the thing on and the last thing I wanted to do was accidentally set off a self destruct sequence of something catastrophic of that nature. Deciding that this was beyond my understanding I moved on to the behemoth sized door. There was no operation or control panel anywhere in sight, great so the computer is what opens this door.

I began to do some basic ideas to start this excessively large terminal. Nothing happened, until it slowly booted up suddenly. The smaller screens that surrounded thiddle largest one turned to static and the biggest one in the middle had a cyan line across the middle of the screen. I didn't do this or my input was impressively delayed. Confused and lost I began to apply some attempts to boot the actual computer itself up not just the screens, the static from the smaller ones were all over lapping each other and was like white noise, I was aware that it was there and existed but I just tried to drown it out until.. silence.

"Ah, face to face at last, your reputation precedes you Sir. Johnitan Lambert. It's nice to see you as capable as my reports say."

I looked up from the keyboard and saw the cyan line on the screen move almost like lips as whatever was behind that screen spoke. "Yes well I don't know how you know my name let alone what I am 'Capable' of, how about you stop hiding behind that big screen and actually speak face to face?", I continued to mess with the technology but had no luck in changing anything.

A sign happened from the screen. "You don't seem to understand I am face to face with you, I cannot simply get out of here and walk around like you. I am artificial of sorts, what is seen before on the screen is me."

I stopped fiddling with the buttons and asked. "Who are you then?"

The machine was silent for a moment before enthusiastically saying. "I am none other than John Henry Eden, president of the Enclave and president of the People."

"The President..of the Enclave is a computer?"

"Why I'm not simply a computer! I am a highly adept and capable, complicated piece of Pre-war technology, far beyond anything else you ever seen or dealt with. There is nothing on this wasted Earth that can compare to me."

I backed up from the device and simply stood there, looking at him up and down trying to get each and every inch of this screen to debunk what was going on, leaning in at the screen, "You are Eden, I heard of you very scarcely. It seems people are too scared to talk or even mention you. From the looks of it you are manipulative and treacherous." I leaned in forward to the screen and practically hissed the last word at him before backing up again, standing in the middle of the room.

"I believe you have a misunderstanding of what is going on here, I'm simply but trying to help humanity, nothing more and nothing less. As you are more than likely aware I was once destroyed but I am everlasting! See, unlike some humans, I can live again even after a total and complete annihilation, no matter what happens I will eventually be back."

I gave a sigh and gave a gesture like crossing my arms, I wasn't buying what he would tell me but I decided to bite. "What even is your plan for the Wasteland then? From what I can see it's eliminating everyone and everything that moves and isn't involved with your little organisation." I waved a few claws in his direction to emphasize my last point and basically insulted them all.

He gave out what I can only describe is a groan of disappointment, whatever equivalent a monotone machine can make. "No, no I believe you are more than capable of determining that one all on by yourself. What I called you up here for was to personally ask you for assistance."

I couldn't help but scoff at this statement. "Your plan is to purity the Wasteland, ironic because the Brotherhood is trying to do the same thing but you know what's funny? I never thought I would ever say this but they are less extremist than them. No, no you bastards will kill any creature that isn't a man simply for the principal of it. Yet I stand before you the pinnacle of what you fear and dread, an impossible creation that may I remind you that YOU made!" I pointed my index talon in the direction of the screen before starting back on the keyboard.

"That is exactly why I'm asking you for assistance, you are owned by me meaning you should follow my every order, I'm giving you that chance to work with us willingly or I'll be forced to take aggressive measures.."

I leaned back and suddenly burst out laughing what a ridiculous request! "You, you want me to help you? I am going to refuse and it should be no surprise that I refuse! You killed my entire Vault not only that you are the evil that is plaguing the Wasteland, making people into Mutants to do your bidding are you fucking kidding me? You are the tyrant here and I am going to be the one to end you once and for all." I needed to find a way to delete Eden for good.

"Foolish reptile I already told you I am everlasting, I am forever. You will never be able to get rid of me and besides you want a little secret? This isn't even our main point of operations, this is what we call *The Click* It's a recruiting center to increase our ranks. My main operation screen isn't even here, destroying me now would be pointless and futile."

I am going to hate myself for asking this. "What would you even possibly need me for, making you an army?"

"On the contrary not at all, that was an idea of our scientist. I don't believe it is necessary or even encouraged, if anything it is creepy. I will make an announcement for anyone to stop suggesting it." He paused for a moment before continuing, "I believe we can use you to clean the Wasteland, in turn I can assure your safety and allow you to live."

"If I continue to refuse?"

"Then you will be an enemy of the Enclave and will be wiped off the face of the Earth like everything else that stands against us."

I crouched down to look at the lower boards of this massive device while saying. "Well Eden unfortunately I still stand against you, unlike everyone else you have under your electrical thumb I don't have anyone you can hold against me, you use a family to make me do your bidding because mine are all dead, you arrogant prick!"

I heard some clicks and bobbles almost as if he was getting frustrated. "You disappoint me John, we share a name and a sake, your Vault was wiped decades ago! We are the future! Join us or die, everyone will pick a side eventually and the Brotherhood is ruining our plans, YOU are ruining our plans. We can achieve so much good if you can just let go of the past. But fine if you want to hold onto it let me show you what you are keeping."

One of the largest screens on my left side turned on towards the door, I couldn't tell what it was at first, it was a wave of static before turning black completely. Booting up again with a spark I then realized this wasn't the screen itself, this was a recording!

Seeing the camera pan from side to side, you could ever so faintly hear the old gears and mechanisms go with it, audibly and prominent. It took a short while for the whole screen to come to fruition, I saw familiar halls and interior decor, the layout of a place seated deeply within my mind.

This was a recording of my vault's massacre..

I made an attempt to look away, this was a test from Eden it had to be. Not that I had anything to prove to him this was more for me, I was better than this, I was stronger than this.

Giving the vile computer a look of disdain I mustered up enough willpower to keep my eyes on the screen of the recording, it went through as much as I remember. A complete and total killing spree, just from a different angle.

I saw it all, from the time I came from the lower level I ran into my dad, the hallway which my mother was gunned down at. It cycled through many different cameras and views but it only seemed to follow me and my own escape. It then ended right when me and Dad reached the Overseers office.

The screen turned blank as Eden gave a grumble. "You seem rather unaffected by all that, why do you not care about what happened to your vault, have you grown out of it? If you are over it so much why not join us rather than destroy?" He was mocking me!

I had reacted to this violently and gave a wide slash across his screen with all the might I can muster, I feel the scream I gave out would make even the most diabolical of Wasteland crazies shutter in their boots. Looking at the screen and then back at my hand which sliced through it, he is right about one thing. "No, I see this everyday, every waking moment of my life, the vault plays over and over again. You cannot torment me more than I've already tormented myself, don't you even try to double back and make this a case for me to join this false cause, I already despise you and everything you stand for!"

"Well John, what happens when you get out of here? Everyone will always see you as a monster, that is all you are, that is all you will ever be! Amongst the Enclave it won't matter what you are, you will be among those who understand you, why and how you exist."

I simply paused and didn't say a word before turning away from him. "I know, I know what I am and how people view me, I can prove to others that my appearance isn't the sum of all my parts, I will always be a monster to the vast majority,but I will never be your monster!"

"Shame, shame John you could have proven to be a valuable asset to us. Frankly I believe you would be better off dead than a loose end, however I have no means to kill you and calling my guards would only let you prepare so here is what I am to do." He paused for a long while before speaking up again, his voice much more sinister now as I awaited what nonsense he would spout from those speakers, "I am going to call for a purge and only the strongest that survive will be added to our ranks, that is how we do it around here. Should you be able to make it out under all the chaos you are free to go, if not you will simply die!"

I just looked at him like he was crazy, this machine has absolutely lost it! "Oh yes and John before you go I have some information you might like, Remember Navarro.."

Before I could even ask anything else he shut down, and opened the massive door at the end of this platform, it led to an open space with plenty of soldiers and scientist just moving from room to room, they all seemed to notice me at the same time and scrambled for their weapons and I made a made dash for cover behind one of the many guard post further up this extensive floor.

Bullets and lasers ticked and fell off the wall in front of me, I was absolutely pinned and charging them would be suicide.

"Attention good residents of the Enclave, this is your President John Henry Eden speaking directly to your heart, it has come to my conclusion that it's time you all prove your loyalty to me. Today is the day you join our ranks! Tonight we purge! Anyone who doesn't sustain a reasonable body count be let in, may the best amongst you win. President Eden signing off."

Many of the soldiers and residents that had their attention on me suddenly looked at each other, and over and over all of them seemed frozen in place. I heard one spout, "I thought the purge wasn't for another month?!" Before promptly getting blasted by a group passing by, they just opened fire into the small group that was shooting at me before the announcement, no survivors. I heard the shells of ammunition clang against the ground as they moved from room to room, screams of death and destruction echoed throughout the halls and painted the walls red. I crept my way past the carnage, I can't feel bad for those who were just shooting at me unprovoked.. could I? Those three were laughing throughout the rooms, I swear I could hear them saying how they murdered Emma's family and are using her to get that promotion. Eden came over the loudspeaker again before I could process any of that.

"This is your President again, I forget to mention the first person to bring me the head of the Albino Deathclaw walking around will receive a massive bonus in the promotion department, he was last seen by my doorway, good hunting folks!"

That technological bastard just swindled me! I wasn't meant to get out during this Purge no..I was meant to be a trophy of the damn thing. Well like I was going to let that happen, I went back to the pile of bodies and grabbed myself a few of their rifles and strapped them to my back, claws won't do me any good if I can't reach my target now will they?

I trudged through these rooms of death, passing through worse and worse scenes, whatever that group was they have been waiting for this day almost like they planned a route? I have an easy goal and that is to simply get the hell out of here. Not that I have any plan or idea where I am going but I didn't want to stay in one place for very long.

These rooms were getting more and more elaborate as I went through, I passed a scientist wing and a mess hall. Found one of the rooms where they kept all the creatures in suspended animation much like how I was when I was still confined and bound.

I found myself in a rather open room, passing a small doorway that looked like some kind of technical office, there were trashed desks and chairs toppled over, the walls riddled with bullet holes and scorch marks, no blood though.

I followed the trail of bullet holes and ended up through many relatively clear and clean hallways considering what I had seen previously. I heard the very faint sound of an argument but couldn't make out what they were saying. Peaking around the corner I saw a doorway, blasted off and what looked like vehicle storage, a way out perhaps?

I crept forward, keeping my head low and eventually decided to walk myself on all fours, much less likely to get shot in the face at least, that would be unfortunate. As I approached the doorway someone burst through it practically tripping and ran directly into me with a chilling scream.

"JOHN?! Why are you creeping around, how did you even get here? I thought they put you back into the holding room, I wasn't supposed to see you for another half a day! Why do you have a small arsenal on your back?" It was Emma, she fixed her hair and stepped back from me as I stood back onto two legs.

I just looked down at her in absolute confusion. "Emma, as glad as I am to see you are okay, you must be joking right? You completely missed the purge announcement? I am trying to get out, why don't you come with me?" I reached out one of my hands almost as to reassure her that I would have her back.

She didn't say anything before reaching behind her back and pulling out a syringe and quickly jabbing it into my arm, causing me to pull back away from her but the damage was already done. "What, what the hell was that for?!" With whatever coherence I had left.

I heard her say. "I'm sorry John, I don't have a choice." Before I fell over with a *thud* against the metal flooring, I saw four pairs of feet in front of me before hearing. "Well done Emma, you might just see them again if you can keep this up." Before the drug took its toll and made me black out once again.

I awoke what seems like a short time later, I was tied with a chain against one of those vehicles they drove in on, they wrapped me multiple times right against my abdomen, the same bindings I was forced into when I first entered here and some kind of collar around my neck.

I was looking down at my predicament and to put it lightly I was thoroughly fucked. One of the three soldiers I saw earlier came out mockingly clapping his hands before addressing me with a remote in his hands. "Never thought I would have expected a deathclaw to fall for a woman and not too easily at that, we knew you came out of the President's office and would eventually come this way, a nice little trap wasn't Emma?" He aggressively said her name as the other two so kindly escorted her to stand in front of me, she didn't make eye contact.

He inspected the remote before getting a nod from his two goons and pulled the switch on it, it caused the collar to send a shockwave through my entire body. It felt like a thunderstorm around my neck and made me roar out in agony. Before he came up to me and smacked me across the face with his metal hand, still within his power armor suit.

"That is only the first level of this collar, I hope you like this because I'll be frying you until you are broken and begging for me to end your suffering! You can thank Emma for that, please go ahead ask her why."

I just looked down at her, I felt anger, betrayed and I wanted to rip her head off for what she did. I couldn't utter anything else but it was very painful. "Why?"

She looked up at me and if regret and sadness could be placed on someone's face it would be hers, she went to say something but stopped before one of the goons shoved her out of the way and gave me a rough punch on the chest. "We have her family you dumbass, she has to do everything we say otherwise we off them!"

These bastards! They killed them already and are just using her! "Emma, please listen to me. They already.."

I was cut short when the collar was reactivated, I was physically unable to speak anything while it was on, and it just got worse and worse as he turned the dial up laughing maniacally along with his two goons. They were distracted by this though, I felt Emma reach under behind me and loosened the chains against my abdomen and took the bindings and quickly made them loose enough for me to free myself.

She didn't say anything before backing up behind one of the vehicles by the side, they never even noticed it and were entertained by me getting their shocking treatment.

"Ohh impressive, still resisting at such a high voltage, I've underestimated you lizard, Hey Emma! Bring me that higher battery you were talking about!'

She pulled out what looked like the same thing that was already in the remote, she asked for the thing and looked over a me with a nod and acted like she was replacing the battery, went to hand it back and then threw the thing on the ground and stomped on it with two feet before retreating quickly to cover.

"Emma! You just revoked the right to see your family!"

I took this moment to break free from my chains, quite literally. Busting out of those heavy chains and throwing those bindings against my wrist at the goons, I wasted no time pouncing on the closest to me and shoved my hand up his helmet, the blood splatters visible through the helmet as I gushed his throat from the inside out. I pulled my hand forward rather than out and completely rippled his head clean off while I stood over him, I chucked his head at the other goon before picking him up at the crotch, and used my other hand to go through his chest, I tore him in half with a satisfactory roar, his blood raining upon my shoulders and horns, painting me as the monster they should fear. Their leader with the remote has scrambled for some kind of gun before running at the doorway, tripping over a tool box. I ran at him with full force, shoving him into the wall and cut into his arm, even the power armor couldn't save him from the dismemberment of his left arm, I dropped him to the ground as he held the numb that was once his arm, winching and grunting in a panicked state. I heard him shuffle behind me and go through the doorway leaving a blood trail as he went.

I turned to Emma, blood dripping from my horns and reassured her. "He will most likely bleed out, it's fine."

She didn't even acknowledge that before faintly asking. "Are they really dead?" She looked like she was about to break down completely, I couldn't lie to her.

"I'm sorry to say Emma but that seems to be the case, they were saying how they already killed them and were just using you, is there a way we can be sure?"

She slammed herself down on the floor and completely lost it. "No, NO! Everything I did for them was for nothing! I hurt and had people killed to save them and you are telling me they have been gone the whole time!?"

I tried to reassure her by helping her up and just smacked me away. "Don't you fucking touch me!" I didn't know what to do so I just..let her let it all out while I looked upon her.

She crawled over to the man I tore in half and picked up his pistol, she clutched it within both her shaky hands before sitting upon her knees, looking at the mangled bodies of the two goons and then back to me. "I don't want to live on, the things I did for them and they aren't even here, I never said goodbye." She went to hand me the gun and asked, "John I want, I want you to kill me just quickly to the head, please?"

Here I was covered in blood and still had that collar around my neck. "Emma, you know I can't do that, let's get out of here together? We can both get our much needed revenge against the Enclave so no one else loses their family?"

I could see a faint smile under all those tears. "You are very sweet trying to help me, to save me. I was right about you, but there is no hope for me, I am not as strong as you are, but I know you can go it alone, avenge me and your Vault. Goodbye John, I'm glad to have met you."

I then knew what she was going to do,I..I tried to reach her in time but I couldn't. She put the gun up to the side of her head and didn't even hesitate, she shot herself right in front of me, that was it Emma was gone.

I went to grab her as she did it but it was already too late, I just stood there both my bloody hands shaking excessively, I was just frozen, it felt like a dream. I didn't feel sad or remorse, I just felt empty.

I gave my head a shake and fell back to reality,I still had to get out of here. I closed her eyes and told her goodbye and found my way through the hanger, nothing here I can use so I moved on quickly and never looked back. I entered another hangar across the field, at least I knew I was on the ground floor, worse comes to worse I'll climb a fence.

I couldn't stop thinking about Emma, her family taken from her and she just didn't want to fight on anymore. I couldn't do anything to prevent the damage that was already done, all I can do is make sure these bastards pay for what they did to her and me. I scoured around the hanger bay for anything of use, there were various Vertibird parts and blades all over the place, I wonder if I could make myself a Bumper Sword, a massive blade made out of the parts of a Vertibird, capable of cutting through anything. I learned how to make and use one of these back in Nevada but that was ages ago. Nevertheless I picked up one of the blades and carried it over to a table full of scrap.

I needed to find a way to get the collar off me as well, no need to make myself look like an escaped prisoner, or a slave. I used my claws to sharpen and trim the blade down to shape, keeping the top angled for easy stabbing motions, I curved the whole thing towards the bottom of what would be the hilt for easy weight distribution and cutting ability, I took what was a lead pipe and welded it together using a blow torch to a chunk of metal, once it melted together I waited a moment to trim it down to a sizable handle even with my claws. A custom built handle for my eventual blade, shoddy work that I'll need to tune up in a more safe and accessible environment but this will have to do.

I found some leather straps around the table and stitched them together before gently scratching some holes into the blade and hilt. I would need a way to carry it after all and keep my hands free. Measuring a strand of leather from my shoulders to my tail I got a proper distance to where it would be long enough, not in the way and perfect for my size.

Made some finishing touches and now all I needed to do was weld the two bits together and I would have myself a proper weapon, and one hell of a story to tell when I made it back to the Prydwen... assuming I actually made it back alive.

I grabbed the welder plus both finished parts of my new blade, I would weld the bits together as I didn't need to hang around here any longer than I needed to.

",JOOOHN, I AM COMING FOR YOU!" I heard from across the hanger, it was the man whose arm I cut off! He was back and had some kind of ripper in the spot where his arm should have been, the gnashing teeth ready to tear into whatever flesh it could find. It was a shoddy modification, mixed with his jet black power armor, that doesn't mean I would simply stand still and let it chop me.

He revved up his blade and readied a Combatrifle in the other hand, I was a sitting duck where I was. Speaking of duck I quickly threw myself to the ground and found myself behind a Vertibird. There was not a chance in hell my claws would be enough to handle the ripper's fury, it was far too dangerous to challenge that. I had to think and act fast. I decided rather than wait to weld my Bumper Sword together later, I should do that now. I got up and quickly got to work, snatching a few metal plates off the table as I bolted past a couple Vertibird having to juggle everything in my arms as I went, I placed the extra metal plates within my maw as I made laps around the hanger, avoiding gunfire and keeping ahead of that lunatic.

Can't say I ever had to make something so complicated while on the run, usually this is something I would have done on a table to perfection. He was set on getting me, I had no way out of here. I continued to ignore his ramblings and finally got a comfortable ground to where the welder melted the bar against the hilt of the blade, now I just need to do the other side. I got another plate from out of my mouth, these things were incredibly dusty and dry tasted like an irradiated patch of dead grass.

The welder looked like it was on its last leg, I needed just enough juice to burn these two plates together to the handle that's it. I was surprisingly steady though this whole ordeal, I managed to line the plates up properly and wedge the handle together with the whole thing, now to burn them all in one and then trim it down. I combined the two pieces together and freed a hand, now I can use the welder effectively. Still under fire I heard the clanging of his footsteps grow closer and closer, the humming of the ripper quite literally on my tail.

I felt a tingle throughout my spine, he was drawing closer and closer, spouting nonsense how I ruined his entire plan and killed his only friends. "Don't you worry, you will be joining them in Hell soon enough!" I then realized he wanted me to say something back, to give away my position! I fell for it.

I quickly rushed to the edge of a Vertibird, backed up against it as closely as I could without my back spines scraping against it, I waited and caught my breath for a few moments. I heard nothing, no ripper or his overly loud footsteps. I took this time to test my newly put together blade, the first test was friction, I gave it a bend and it didn't even move, this was odd as it was obviously still cooling down, the hilt middle of the handle was still a blazing red glow. I held it straight upwards ready to strike, there was still one thing I had to know.

"Emma's family, are they really dead or was that just another string in the Enclave's rope of lies?"

There was no answer for a good few moments before I heard his sour sounding voice just a short distance from me, "Yeah her husband and little boy were offed shortly after the Purge announcement started. I saw to it and then found her so we can take advantage of the fact that we had her family, once we were done with her she was going to get killed too, why do you even care for one dumb bitch anyway?",The last sentence seemed to have echoed within my mind as well as the bunker.

I should just get out of here, these Vertibird's were completely operational yet I knew not how to fly one. I suppose now is the time to learn right? I can always get this fucker later anyway, let him win the purge and climb the ranks. I took the opportunity to make a distraction, whacking my tail against the metal exterior of one of the Vertibirds I was already up against. It echoed throughout the entire hanger allowing one to not make a pinpoint location from where it came from, reverberating off each and every vehicle within the place it almost made a hymn.

Window of opportunity was narrow, I strapped the blade to my back and made a mad dash to one of the less crowded Vertibirds. I made a serious bet on this being operational and in working order. Quickly entering the control chamber up front I crouched through the door and quickly shut it behind me, using a shovel to wedge in-between it behind me, there was the other side door to worry about as well, its lock will have to do.

I found myself in a very cramped position already, unable to fit where the two pilots would be I found a of middle ground, crouching between the two seats and leaning my chest between them so I can access the controls, the other half of me was within the passenger section, Vertibirds were definitely not made with a Deathclaw in mind.

I had to keep myself uncomfortably low to this dirty floor, I so much as lean up slightly and I'm busting my head on the ceiling, I feel the Brotherhood Vertibirds were much, much more spacious than this, they already one up the Enclave on that one.

Having never read a document on how to fly this thing, basing it purely off of having seen others do it I'm basically an expert alright, right? It's just a complicated array of switches and levers to which I don't know what exactly does what, start pushing buttons and hope for the best?

I wasn't able to consider my options because that reassuring sound of the Ripper was heard from even outside this position at the cockpit, then I saw him, black armor shimmering throughout the blaring lights above. He was standing in front of the Vertibird, no he wasn't waiting for me to get out he was trying to sabotage it!

Now I wouldn't classify my next course of action as a panic attack but I did start frantically pushing buttons and pulling switches, some off some on and others on a repeated cycle of both. In the few moments I spent doing this I managed to somehow not find the starting switch, I did however figure out to actually control the thing using a row of four dials by the joystick. Being fairly confident I could somewhat reliably navigate this thing I continued my crusade to start this thing, it never occurred to me that fuel might be an issue.

Much within a stroke of luck I heard the soothing humming of the engine, the only problem was I flipped multiple switches and didn't know which one it was, it didn't matter as the hanger doors began to open, they revealed the Wasteland sun just setting off in the horizon, I could see my freedom just feet away. Also how cute that the doors open automatically when you start one of the Vertibirds.

Wasting no time I pushed that hunk of metal through the doorway and had a rough takeoff but I pulled through, knocking my adversary over as I went by the thing wasn't too difficult, just pull the joystick in the direction you wanted to go and the blades will adjust that way, I remained pretty high up considering as the Hell of an Enclave base was nothing more than a wavy speck behind me.

My goal was to head back to the Prydwen, tell them about this recruiting center and allow us to lay siege to it. Only problem was I had no idea where I was going, I couldn't really tell what anything was from up here, flying this thing gave me anxiety by the minute but it was almost peaceful hearing nothing but the blades rotating above me.

The view was pretty nice as well, a whole different perspective. Granted I saw nothing of note but I can imagine how traveling via Vertibird can be a strategic advantage, as well as for general scouting and getting from place to place.

One worry I did have was how to land, it was going to be a crash landing for sure, there was no gracefully putting this thing down.

My worries were incredibly short lived because I took a shot to the side of the Vertibird, another and then another. I don't believe it came close to hitting me but it heard it tinging against the outside. I wasn't able to pinpoint where it was specifically coming from. I had assumed it was simply raiders being carefree idiots like always, oh how wrong I was.

Seemingly out of nowhere a missile struck it, causing me to shake and fall backwards because it was a direct hit up front at the control panel. Shrapnel and broken glass littered the floor below me as a deep ringing and blurred vision took me for a few moments, sitting up again once I regained my senses I realized that the Vertibird was spinning out of control rapidly!

I braced myself against both seats up front and made some sorry excuse for a prayer hoping that something, anything would hear my plea to walk away from this disaster. Spiraling downwards it finally crashed against the Wasteland ground, it blew up on impact and launched me out of the front window as the explosion came from the engine in the back. I was still breathing and coherent, the blast hadn't taken my conscience or my life.

Laying down under a pile of rubble and debris from the Vertibird itself I had to push a couple of metal bits and sheets off of myself, the main structure was a burning blaze next to me and I was all scratched and burned in multiple places I didn't even know I had. Managing to get up I had a sharp stabbing pain in my abdomen, a chunk of shrapnel managed to penetrate me right at my belly, it was a nasty jagged looking thing and it hurt like nothing I ever experienced when I so much as walked, I decided I only had on choice.

Bending down upon my knees in the middle of all this carnage I quickly took the Bumper Sword from off my back and placed it next to me, I did a timer and counted down, gave myself enough inspiration and willpower to pull the rusted shard from my stomach, if it had hit me any lower I would have been really sad then.

The jolt of pain I experienced pulling that shard out of me was only matched by the torrent of blood that followed, even with my blurred vision I could see that this was bad, if I didn't fix it soon I would be nothing more than a dried up corpse under the Capital Wasteland's unforgiving sun.

I made the next egregious choice that day, I decided that I was going to cauterize the wound using the fire from the wreckage, I held my belly with one hand and my blade in the other as I dragged my way to the crashed heap of flames, I barely had the energy to light the tip of my blade to the flames to heat the damn thing up. I looked around me as I heated it to a piercing red, the mixture of my blood trail all the way from the pile of rubble and practically was raised from the dead.

That should have killed me, yet here I suffered using a sharp blade to burn my flesh to a crisp to stop myself from bleeding out, my legs and hand were absolutely covered in my own blood and it was just getting worse.

I took a deep breath and lined the tip of the sword with my wound, I could hardly see what I was doing, everything was turning dark and my thoughts were going blank. I had to do it now.

I'm sure most of the pain was ignored due to the sheer level of adrenaline I felt, hell that was probably the only thing keeping me up, once that runs out I'll collapse and would bleed to death.

I jammed the blade into the massive cut in my stomach, I couldn't even comprehend the amount of anguish it would cause me, it sizzled and smoked as I made a shoddy attempt to crisp it just enough to stop me from unwillingly donate my blood to the Wasteland.

After a few moments of making sure it actually worked I pulled that scorching hot piece of metal out of me and practically fell over, I used a bit of the crashed metal bird to lean on as I growled and grunted in pain, I just wanted the burn to stop and would need to get some serious medical attention once I make it out.

If I make it out, alive.

After what felt like far too long of an eternity I began to feel, like I wasn't dying. Sure I was still absolutely fucked and the hurt I felt and my injured scales, sure. But soon my vision began to readjust and the blurriness was all but gone.

The cut along my abdomen looked like one of the brahmin steaks you kept on the stove for too long. It was far too ugly to ignore and the only good thing it did was stop the bleeding, in fact I was able to even stand up and move without much pain, that or I just couldn't feel anything after what I had just gone through.

My small victory was short lived, I heard the revving of that ripper from behind me, he was looking through the rubble and debris to find a body. He needs my head after all to claim his prize. I wasn't too keen on losing that today, leaning up against the largest hunk of metal near me I waited, and waited. I knew he would be coming from this side and all I had to do was strike him.

I held the sword above my head, resting it nicely against my shoulder. I had intended to make a downward swing and then pull it back up, this would tear through his armor hopefully and then I could get in with the claws, of course nothing ever goes as planned.

The moment I saw that darkened boot I gave in with all my might, this was a mistake. He was ready for such an attack and easily blocked the Vertibird blade with his own ripper and pushed me back against the crashed vessel with his other hand. Giving what I can only describe as a battle cry as I leaned the sword down to the ground, pulling it against the dirt leaving a straight line as I approached him, I paused feinted his attempt to cover and swung upward with my blade as reckless and forcefully as I could, left a gash upon his chest and knocked his helmet clean off.

He fell backwards, leaning on his knees, ripper in the ground tearing it up like an old mining machine, my approach was slow and cautious. Obviously a trap and then I noticed who this actually was, and that was Carl.

"Carl? What the hell is the meaning of this? I thought you and Emma were partners? Whatever happened to helping me? Being the one who can free you all?!'

He gave a growl that would make devil's shake as he stood up and raised his arms, this wasn't going to be the end, "You are a pawn like the rest of us John, even now you are doing Eden's dirty work and don't even realize it, YOU WILL DIE ALONE JUST LIKE THE REST OF US!" He charged me with that last sentence, swinging when I wasn't even in the proper atmosphere to be affected by his attacks, he was a mad man and this was his final stretch.

I stepped back and our blades clashed again, mine landing perfectly to stop the conveyor belt of teeth against his, we both struggled to break free from this clash, "It's over John look at you! You can't even defend against me and besides I got a whole army coming for you, even if you kill me here you are still fucked!"

"That may just be the case but I can at least wipe the world clean of you while I'm at it!" I pulled back from the crash of blades, leaping backwards and almost missing my landing. I was still rather hurt and unable to make great physical motions and can hardly contain my own weight.

I charged him again, blade at my side and instead of even swinging I turned around and tripped him with my tail, he fell flat on his back and the ripper hand seemed to have broken. Smoke and sparks sputtered out of the thing seeing as this was his only weapon he was pretty much done, he struggled to get up and I just held his chest with one of my claws while leaning down.

"Fuck you overgrown newt, Glavin was right about one thing you are a son of a bitch that won't FUCKING die."

I gave a wide slash across his chest and abdomen area with my claws, getting through the power armor and exposing his body beneath it, "Emma sends her regards.." I said before digging my hand under the gash in the armor I made, got a good grip on his flash as he screamed in agony. I launched his body into the air with all my might, while he was enjoying the elevated view I lined him up quickly with my bumper sword and impaled the handle into the ground below him, all things that go up must come down and the landed right in the middle on the blade, it went right through him and killed him pretty much instantly as he gurgled and gasped his final breath. I grabbed the hilt of my blade from the ground while his body was still slumped on it, I whipped him off of the thing as his scratched up power armor dented the ground, strapped it to my back and was off to find the Prydwen.

I found a dilapidated barn a short distance from the crash site. I decided that I would take this time to seek refuge there and recover for a moment. The barn itself was broken and almost unrecognizable. Bleached while skeletons of a world past littered the place and meshed with the dirt, it was a double door barn and had no fully fixed walls, each side had holes and was essentially pointless.

I rested behind the second pair of doors, looked over myself for wounds and took a much needed breather. I could almost swear I fell asleep or passed out one of the two, I heard shouting and movement outside the barn, this must have been that army he was talking about..it wasn't a bluff.

I noticed a skeleton of someone propping up against the wall across from me, they had a hunting bolt action rifle that looked like it was modified to accept .50 Cal rounds.

I reached over and grabbed it along with the 2 clips that were by him and set them on my side, peaking over the doorway I saw an entire sea of Enclave soldiers and officers, dozens standing before me getting into strategic positions and surrounding the barn completely.

I had probably enough bullets here to take out half of them, then what? Charging out there to deal with them would be a death sentence. I clutched the rifle against my chest as I held my back to the door, the trigger was just large enough to get my claw in there and I could handle the thing with ease. I peaked around the side and was instantly bombarded with gunfire, laser and ballistic alike. It tore through the barn like paper and made the already weak infrastructure much, much worse. Fortunately I was unscathed.

If they remained in the same position I could pick them off, quickly peering around the corner again I took aim, scoped down an officer in the back and blew his brains out and quickly retreated back to cover. My only chance would be if one pushed on and I could retrieve their gun.

Time after Time I took them out one by one shell casings echoed through the barrel of the rifle as I continued to fire, carefully timing my shots and was practically in a sharpshooters trance, clip after clip the mass of numbers fell as their moral broke, then I heard that unfaithful sound of every gun *click* another empty mag, last one 5 rounds and about 23 left from what I counted.

I used the four bullets from the clip and loaded the last one, I scoped them as they panicked and split up even more, their confidence was dwindling but they still outnumbered me severely. I had a single bullet left and things were looking bleak, I thought for what felt like an eternity, if they don't kill me with gunfire I'll be captured and tortured and kept alive for way, way too long. They will use me to hurt the Brotherhood, the Wasteland and the World.

I sat down behind the door, put the butt of the rifle into the dirt and lined the barrel up with my maw, they can't use me if I'm dead now can they? One bullet should be enough to do the job right to the roof of my mouth easily.

I'm sorry that I couldn't find you dad.

I'm sorry that I couldn't avenge you mom.

At least I managed to give Emma some happiness in whatever afterlife she ended at, I hope she got to see her family again.

End Chapter 22:


	23. Until we Feel Alright

Chapter 23: Until we Feel Alright

I've finally been able to write once again, we are back in business! Corona hasn't been very kind to me and I had to take a hiatus but monthly chapters will be back beginning this month. The thing about this chapter is that it was supposed to be posted on the one year anniversary on April 5th but things didn't work out. Chapter 22 was definitely the boldest one I decided to write. Given the stakes and circumstances of it we are now officially entering the endgame of what I've planned for act one of this neverending tale.

An ally arrives, time is spent unwillingly recovering, a series of unfortunate events transpire, a final goodbye and a near sacrifice.

The Fallout franchise belongs to Bethesda Softworks.

Glavin couldn't believe the news he was hearing in the report that blasted Albino Bitch escaped their facility and was now on the run again... AGAIN! They had him contained and ready to be slain and he escaped again!

He sat at his desk, aggressively tapping a pen against the pre-war desk. The poor woman that gave him the report stood there uncomfortably as he stared at her like this was her fault.

"You, you are telling me that the overgrown newt had escaped.. Again!?" He slammed the table with enough force to tip the entire thing at the corner, standing up and throwing the report on the table.

"Sir it was Eden that let him go, there has been a bounty placed on his head. The Purge was supposed to get him killed but he got away from that. I already have a small army after his location, it won't be long till we hear of that Vertibird crashing, he won't survive this one I guarantee it."

He cocked his head at her and pondered for a moment before stating in a rather raspy tone "You mean to tell me that I won't be needed AT ALL? They sure will have his head on a stick for me?"

"There is an extremely high probability that our forces will have him killed before nightfall." She adjusted her officer hat and stood ready for the next order as Glavin made his way to the locked down liquor cabinet, putting in the code and pulling out a bedazzled bottle of Pre-war forgotten wine. Pouring it into a glass and gesturing for the poor woman to come over.

"You see my dear, this lizard has caused me so many pains and troubles that I'm half tempted to go out and rid him myself, half our troops are incompetent and can't even handle raiders, definitely not that brainiac abomination." He paused for a moment before taking the shot in one big gulp.

She approached him and accepted his drinking offer. "You see..sir it wouldn't seem this lizard that you speak of is far more capable then you let on, he's eluded you and our entire operation so far, is in cahoots with the Brotherhood and I'm pretty sure has intention to see us destroyed, all rather exciting isn't it?"

He didn't seem to take that statement very well, punching her in the gut as she took a sip causing her to spit it out all over his office floor. Backing up and flicking his hand from the impact. "I'll kill that bastard and everything else he is involved with, don't you think I'm incapable! But I will admit", he circled the glass he held and clanged the ice around the edge of it for a moment before continuing, "I may have underestimated how capable the overgrown newt was."

She gasped and grasped her stomach looking up at Glavin with a disgusting disdain of a look. "Your confidence will be your downfall, reports show this beast to be a formidable foe to us all and if he's with the Brotherhood? We are in trouble. Not to mention his quest for vengeance against you, I can see you being a pile of strewn limbs and a pool of blood by the end of this."

"You worry too much lady, he's just a talking lizard we already went over this, he doesn't stand a chance against the Enclave. I'll end him like his vault all those years ago!" He sat back down and cleared his throat, "Now begone with you, I have a few preparations to make." Shooing her away.

Sleep with a gun

The forces of soldiers and officers flooded the outside of the barn, I could see their legs and feet surrounding the perimeter with whatever remaining numbers they had through the flurry of bullet holes and natural decay of this long forgetting building. I don't imagine they can determine my location. As for the gun in my mouth, I was incapable of pulling the trigger, I tried I really did but it's funny..this whole time one part of me always wanted the sweet release of death but now that I'm in the moment to end it I realized that I wanted to live.

"ARRGGGH!" With a scream that would make the devil shiver I removed the gun from the top of my mouth and threw it against the wall and quickly got up, charging outside, bursting through the broken wall on the barn and ended up running face to face with someone in a decked out suit of power armor but wait..I recognized it instantly.

"Myles!?"

"John!?" What in the blazes are you doing here?" He looked me up and down and hoisted up his heated super sledge upon his shoulder, "You look like shit, sorry to say. What happened to you?"

I just shook my head and turned him around. "No time to tell stories now, if you happen to miss there is a small army of Enclave quite literally on my tail." I stood back to an upright position, "I took out most of them but their numbers just won't stop..."

He pulled a modified laser rifle from behind his back. "Understood, we will get then all now won't we? Can you fight still? I have a plan but we need to go now while they don't suspect I'm here."

"You don't think I would let you do all the work alone do you? I'm all ears, tell me what you had in mind."

"You see, I was thinking that I distracted them while they made their rounds looking for you. While all their gunfire is on me you can come from behind and get as many of them as possible while I cover you, I know you are already hurt and all but it's our best choice with the two of us."

Without the ample time to consider our options I gave him a nod and grazed past behind him. "It seems they don't know where we are best to take advantage of the situation while we can, I'll act based on what you do." I pointed up to a ridge of rocks adjacent to the crumbling barn, "I'll make my way up around that and take then out from above, they will never see me coming!'

He gave a deep, calm breath and leaned his head down inspecting his gun barrel and prepping the laser to fire. He awaited my first move, making my way up along the ridge I was surprised that no one ended up seeing me scurrying my way along, I positioned myself right above a group of them, they looked disoriented and confused, the mass of bodies I had taken out earlier and all I can think of is..how I was going to shoot myself just because I was surrounded and absolutely hopeless just so they won't be able to use me.

I saw Myles get into position and watched me with careful eyes. We weren't actually that far from each other, made the plan all the more easier being able to see each other as we went. The plan was to leap on as many of them as possible and just start swinging, hope Myles doesn't hit me too but I trust him..

…

…

I trust him, hard to believe I actually do trust him.

Been such a long time since I had someone I could rely on. Last person that comes to mind is Sophia. I gave him a quick glance to let him know it was time to go. With a reassuring nod he crouched alongside the ruined barn with as much finesse and grace one can have in a hulking suit of Power Armor.

I made a leap from above the group of disoriented soldiers and officers and gave a wide slash as I fell on top of two more, the crushing of their bones beneath me was so sudden they didn't even have an opportunity to scream out in pain nor fear.

The three in front of me I slashed with such force it sent two of them back in pieces and the third and only one in Power Armor to be staggered back from such a force of my hit, regaining their composure as Myles picked off the rest of the soldiers around me, they didn't even suspect it just like he had said.

Whatever remnants of their fleet that remained have been all but snuffed out, this singular soldier is what stood between us and our temporary freedom and safety.

"Myles wait! I want answers and maybe I'll let this sorry fool go." I held up an arm to block Myles' shot as the soldier looked at me in an uneven and wavering stance. I could almost feel and grasp the hatred from within that helmet, he seemed so angry that the helmet almost looked as if it was going to launch off like an old teapot.

Myles gave me a nod of acknowledgement, keeping his trained gun on the soldier as he crept behind me.

I could only hear the ever so slight shift in the ground below him.

"Why does the Enclave hunt me like some kind of game?" I couldn't help but snap at the fellow in front of me, they obviously stood no chance in the grand scheme of things and I had full intention on letting them walk free. That is assuming they give me the information I wanted.

I heard a very faint sputtering beneath their helmet. "I don't have to tell you a damn thing! How can you take out half of our fleet by yourself and then get convenient help from this Brotherhood swine!?" He collapsed,grasping along his chest. I doubt it helped given the metal power armor frame that blocked his entire body.

"We should put him out of his misery, I doubt Eden would accept that he came back alone and unsuccessful.." Myles looked upon the enemy and felt sympathy... impossible, these people are beyond such a privilege. He looked at me awaiting approval.

I stepped away from them both and just kept on going, only stopping to glance back at Myles, my way of saying we can get out of here. "I could care less about what his end fate would be but he is beaten, we will be no better than our enemies if we kill a defenseless man now won't we? Besides I believe I have caused enough.. bloodshed for today. Even if they did deserve it."

I heard Myles grumble a "You're so fucking lucky!" to the wounded soldier before jogging to catch up with me as we left the mass grave behind us. It was a silent walk for a little while, we took the long winding road back to the Jefferson Memorial, I had no idea where I was but I somehow knew where I was going, and where I was going to end up.

I noticed that Myles was no longer within my view from the corner of my eye, he stopped and then asked me to stop. I turned around to face him and he just looked at me, every inch of me to be exact. I could already tell why, for all intents and purposes I looked like shit and that is putting it lightly.

"We have quite a distance to go John, you like to tell me what happened to you? I thought they simply took you to die and from what I can see they were pretty dang close. We should get that cut on your stomach stitched as soon as possible and.."

I couldn't help but just give him a look that simply asked him to stop, he kind of just stood there in silence for the moment while I figured out how I wanted to address this. "Myles, I really, really don't want to go into this now. I am tired and hurt beyond anything you can imagine. When I get back and safe I'll go over how events transpired to get me in this sorry state. Till then please I ask you as a friend to shut the fuck up and don't ask about it." I didn't even await his reply before turning back around and continuing down the roadway, I never even bothered to see if he was behind me.

The only thing I was thinking of was..Emma and what Eden said, mainly Emma and her family. I couldn't help but feel that her demise was tied to my escape, the whole purge was because of me, to get me. But it's Eden that twisted computer who is running the show and Glavin! The only way this cycle will ever stop is if we take the fight directly to the Enclave, their main base of operation, a place they called Crow's Perch.

Myles was..nowhere to be seen. I'm pretty sure I just heard him behind me, he never said he was going ahead or anywhere around. Everything had been quiet up to this point.

The only thing I could see along the road was an old Red Rocket station, that must have been where Myles went without telling me. I hate it when he does this exact thing, goes off without telling me. Anything can happen when he goes off and wonders off like that. Sure he's a highly Paladin and knows the innermost workings of the Wastes, that doesn't mean that anything can't happen.

I gave an annoyed grumble and decided to make my way to the long forgotten gas station. It looked like any other you would find around the world, a large middle with the signature red statuette. Cars and various other vehicles would park here for the refills on gas and other things such as snacks for the road. I snuck my way through the entrance, it was dark and damp. I could hardly see anything in front of me.

It was silent...too silent. I didn't even know if Myles was here but then I heard the clanging of some Power Armor, multiple sets even. Before I could even react and turn around to what I heard I was hit in the back of the head and kicked down to the ground all in one action, they quickly removed the bumper sword from my back and held me down from both sides, I was stuck.

A blinding flicker of light turned into a blasting bright light. I was surrounded by an unbelievable amount of soldiers, Enclave soldiers.

One crouched down next to me and tapped me against my horns. "Still with us? Good. You are going to listen, lie there and say no at word." He jammed the gun into my head with more force as the seemingly endless amount of soldiers looked upon the scene. "You are not going to make it out of this Station alive, all of us here wanted to…"

I couldn't even look up before I heard a spray of gunfire, clanging of bullets against power armor and those long broken down walls of the old station, flashes. It finally stopped and I was.. completely fine? I saw the soldier who very forcefully held the gun to my head fell back in a heap of bullet holes and bloodstains with a massive crash.

I quickly stood up now that I wasn't held down and saw two people, a man and a woman both in an old black pre-war suit, they both held a high-powered machine gun together as one before looking at each other and then at me before throwing it down in front of themselves.

"That was a little more messy than we were hoping now wasn't it?" He looked at her completely ignoring me for the moment

"Yes, sadly. A darn shame they would be willing to take anyone up to take on the talking lizard."

I was absolutely appalled as they took no effort to show fear from me or even move, they stood completely still as they spoke after each other as if this whole thing was planned.

"You will not die here today John, we know your whole tale from beginning, to middle, to end."

"Our records show this was but a slight divergence from how your tale would go, something we will have to mend."

"Stepping in to save the day even though it required us to slay."

"Your friend Myles was originally bait to draw you in, you came in on your own fruition this time."

"An interesting prospect given last time he died before you could arrive."

"Save your confusion dear lizard, your time is impeccable this time around. You may even save him yet if you keep treading through this ground."

"A green abomination Myles may be, unless you can find a way to set him free."

"Before you ask where to go, you should already know where it would be. A facility of lies and where your worst fear came alive."

"The vile vats of creation, you are a demonstration."

"An impossible creation, set out to stop the terror of the Enclave."

"You will be the one who sets us free."

"If only the rest could see what you are meant to be, look past the creature of the Wasteland they are so keen on associating you by."

"Go now dear John, follow the moon for you will see where it is, a boon to follow to save your friend and maybe let another go in the end."

"If you are not careful this place may end up your doom, our efforts gone to waste, a horrible disgrace."

I just stood there for a moment dumbfounded before I managed to say. "How do you even know all this, I have no idea who you two or or why you are helping me.."

"You said the same thing last time." He said.

"You will soon see why we are here, without our interference you would have been nothing more than a head on a plate, it happened once before." She said.

"You will have to go and see for yourself."

"We cannot give you all the help."

"An oracle they will say you are."

"Let be honest though that be rhetorical"

"We already know how this will end."

"Perhaps you will end up in a bend."

"He will send them to the grave, don't worry."

"A mutated reptile with the ability to end the life of just about anything upon this rugged world, no.."

"Too bad he will never find himself a wife."

"He's not the last like he believes, not one left to bring life though sadly."

"It would probably end badly."

"Perhaps, maybe he should be given the chance to try?"

"Let him live a lie? No he doesn't deserve that false hope."

"Time to go John, there is a Wasteland that needs you."

They picked up their massive gun and gave a quick nod of their heads in unison before leaping back into the dark room without making a sound, of course I gave chase but they were gone. Completely vanished.

I only stood there in the doorway with both hands grasping the sides of it, what the hell was that? Am I going crazy? No, no that can't be, these dead soldiers were very much real around me.

Then it struck me...Myles! He's been captured.. again?! From the sounds of it he's going to be turned into a mutant rather than killed off like the rest. He is of some use to them even as a mindless green brute.

I wasted no time grabbing the sword and a Gauss Rifle from one of the many bodies that laid the gas station grounds. Strapped them both onto my back and went back out into the harsh Wasteland, following the moon. Just as they said. I ignored everything else and rushed to that munition plant with the speed that would rival an old atom powered car. Roving bands of raiders, merchants and even mercenaries past me in my crusade, I ignored them all. None bothered to ask or even make their presence known, it would have been more humorous watching one of the merchants throw their Brahmin in my direction and then stumble over an old guard railing in an effort to make me not see them. It was sloppy and looked like they just walked out of a vault, like they knew the dangers of these lands but have yet to experience them firsthand.

I left them to their more than likely soiled pants, I had a task to do. I pondered through my trip if I should enlist the help of the brotherhood but ultimately decided against it, they would want details and I wouldn't want to sit there and describe every little thing while Myles is getting engulfed in F.E.V.

My thoughts were pretty much all over the place and I've come to a conclusion that if Myles was in fact already turned into a mutant I would need to kill him.. right? That is no way to live, he doesn't deserve to suffer that fate. I will save him either by stopping the transformation of the mutant or killing him if it already has happened.

I could see the Munition Plant along the horizon, the waves of the water mean nothing to me at this time. Not wanting to get myself caught or discovered I stopped just short of the road which the Brotherhood airlifted their wounded the last time we were here.

The whole facility was absolutely crawling with Mutants and various armored soldier's. so much for clearing it out last time. I couldn't take them all on at once there was no way.

Was Myles even in there? They transferred him real quick in that case and surely the supernatural nature of those two wouldn't lead me astray right?

"You are going to save him aren't you?" I heard a long, forgotten yet all too familiar voice from behind me.

I quickly turned myself around nearly hitting my tail against the one who was behind me.

It was Sophia!

I shook my head real quick and nearly sputtered a very unintelligible bunch of words."Sop.. Sophia?! How are you? You are here!"

It made no sense at all here in reality, not some dream I made to make myself feel better no. This can't be real, she is dead and has been dead for over 20 years.

"Whatever do you mean dear John? I have always been here, you only chose to finally see me now."

I was absolutely appalled. "I..I don't understand Sophia, you are dead! What foul trickery is this Enclave playing on me?"

She leaned up with a stretched out arm and rested her palm against the side of my face. "See? You can feel me can't you? I am real, this isn't some dream."

I pulled back from her with a swift jerk of my face away from her hand. "You aren't real. You are gone, DEAD! I saw it happened, you died in my arms, Sophia!" I let my gaze off of her to look down upon myself, stretching my hands in front of me before meeting back with her eyes.

She just put her hands on her hips before walking over to lean on one of the old guard rails they used to keep cars from driving off the roads, she seemed annoyed. "All this time and you don't believe that I would never come to you outside of a dream? There are other things at play here than just what you think."

I joined her side and simply stated. "This is impossible..you are gone. I must be going completely insane. Some kind of trick my mind is playing on me to cope, as if talking to you in my dreams wasn't bad enough! I'm seeing you in reality too? This is practically haunting at this point."

All she did was give me a laugh, it was the same laugh she had all that time ago. "You say you haven't changed at all but from what I can see you haven't changed one bit." She glanced over at me for a moment before continuing. "Of course I can't ignore that you have grown up in a literal sense, too bad I couldn't be there to see you to adulthood."

I rested my arms along the railing as well, looking over the water and leaning down to meet at her height. "I wasn't concerned with you watching me grow up, that was the least of what you should have cared about. I have changed Sophia, I will never be what you see inside, not anymore."

Time seemed almost warped right now, a convoluted pause in reality. Almost as if I was given this moment.

She just gave a sigh and watched the water.

"Why are you here Sophia?" I just had to ask.

She returned my question with another. "Why do you ask that, aren't you happy to see me?"

I stopped and thought about it for a moment..was I really happy to see her? I think the answer was no, this just hurt more than anything, it won't last, there was no point to seeing her for just a moment if she can't stay. "If I can be honest with you..no I'm not happy to see you, you are dead Sophia and you being here isn't helping that fact. I didn't need this especially not now."

She finally acknowledged that she was dead with that. "Do you still grieve me?"

This question took me by surprise, I looked over at her for a moment. "Yes, yes of course I do. There isn't a day where I don't miss you, wish you were here with me every single day. You were taken from m..this world far too soon. I didn't deserve you and this hellscape sure didn't either."

She just smiled, it was almost unpleasant because my emotions were far from happy at the moment.

"Is there anything you wanted to tell me? This could be the last chance you might ever be able to."

I couldn't help but think it was an odd question but there were plenty of things, I lowered myself down and met her eyes with my own. "There is plenty, you taught me how to survive in this harsh world, helped me bury my Vault after they all got killed, took me into your home for years while we traveled the Wasteland together. Taught me how to function within human society and showed me that there is compassion and there is always another way."

I took a deep breath, debating if I even wanted to keep going, nearly choked on my next words. "But most..most of all I love you Sophia. I never had the chance to let you know before you.."

I stopped mid sentence and just stood there like a stump. What on Earth was I doing?

"I feel like I always knew that John, I..never know how to let you know how I felt either. How would the town have reacted? I would probably be shunned for such a thing. I kept it to myself because I just never was able to comprehend you could possibly love me like I did you, how wrong I was."

This was something new to me. "You..you felt the same way? I spent all this time thinking I was wrong for being in love with you?"

"Yes! I was scared of even asking you or hinting at it, not scared of you, yourself but more of how you would have reacted. Or even losing you, I felt just..lost."

"Maybe, that might be how you feel." I pulled her gently by the sides of her head close to me."But this is how I feel." I gave her just a slight kiss on the lips, she actually was the one who pulled into it more. She hugged me as well along my waist for what felt like an eternity, an eternity I wouldn't give up for anything.

She gave a small chuckle as she let me go. "Wow John, didn't know you were the romantic initiative."

I took a deep breath and turned back towards the lake. "I'm not usually, love is a hard thing for me to manage. I try not to get close to anyone, because..you know what always happens."

Her look soon turned to something of sadness. "You know this won't last forever. I will be leaving you soon."

I didn't even look back at her, staring out into the endless void of the water. "I know, you are gone and will remain gone. I need to let you go."

She gave me what I can only consider a small weeping. "I don't want to leave you John, I never wanted to leave you. It was too sudden for us all and I can't imagine the weight it put on you. Having just lost your whole.. everything beforehand, how selfish was I to just die on you?!"

I didn't even say anything, I pulled her gently by the back of the head and by her back against my chest and softly rubbed her hair. "Hush now Sophia, don't think for a moment I ever blamed you for leaving me, those raiders took you from me, from everyone too soon. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. They didn't know the brilliant light they were dimming. They are all dead, the first thing I did was avenge you. It got me shunned from the town. I was exiled. Men, Women and children I didn't care, I killed every last one of those raiders and buried you in the same spot as my vault. I was titled The White Death and banished to live out on my own because of what I did. I don't know what became of your son or Alyrys."

"Do you regret what you did at all?" She asked almost compassionately, this wasn't out of spite.

"Not in the slightest I would butcher then like Brahmin to the slaughter all over again." I couldn't lie to her after all.

She just cried at that..

"It's fine Sophia, you can cross over,.Find your peace. Don't let me keep you on this God forsaken planet. I'm okay, but I'm letting you go. I can't keep looking to you for answers or safety. It's been long enough. I will never stop loving you and the next time we meet will be at your grave, I'll come visit. I promise."

I soon felt nothing in my arms, I looked down and she wasn't there. But I felt at ease, was that even really her? It surely felt real enough. Even if it was just my imagination I could almost feel a guilt let off that was burdening me for decades.

It was time to save Myles.

This was weird, it almost felt as if no time had passed while I was with Sophia. I gathered up my things and prepared myself to assault this place once more.

I checked the Gauss Rifle, made sure it was primed and ready to fire. It's kind of amazing I can even operate these guns with my claws. I was ready as I was going to be, one at a time from the entrance.

Swift and tempered, I can't fail here or Myles would be gone. I charged my first shot, dial to 99 and blew the brains off one of the Mutants patrolling the entrance. The rest didn't know where I was and I quickly changed positions, best not to stay in one spot I would be easier to pinpoint after all.

One of the soldiers was barking orders at the Mutants and went to retreat into the building, yeah let your lackies do all the work. Super Mutants are not the brightest bunch. Strength doesn't matter if there is no ounce of brains behind it.

I plan to clear the entrance and charge directly, I would be able to take enough shots to get through the narrowly packed interior. That is assuming it's not absolutely flooded with newly made mutants.

Couldn't help but feel anxious, Myles could very well have turned already. A high operative Paladin of the Brotherhood would most likely make an excellent Mutant. That's what The Master thought at least, history repeats itself.

They couldn't know where the shots were coming from. It was difficult for these green brutes to pinpoint where I was coming from, I didn't even know how many there.

One after another I shot with such pinpoint accuracy I had even impressed myself, sadly the Gauss Rifle was out of ammo at this point as all I had was in the mag. Having toss that aside my ranged options were gone. Time to get up close.

I drew the bumper sword from my back and slid my other hand down the blade. Screeching my claws down the metal of the blade. The sound of it making a satisfying shing, as I prepared myself for what was about to happen. I'm going to get gunned down was the first thing I thought.

Now is the time to act, charging through the front entrance I wasted no time barging through the gate, ramming into it sideways before quickly adjusting myself straight to keep the charge going. Chucking my sword into the chest of a mutant in front of me before decapitating another with my claws. Turning to the one who so kindly held my sword I pushed it into them before pulling upwards and slicing then almost in half. These two fell without a hitch.

It would seem none heard the commotion and was still doing some kind of perimeter sweep. Their guns were basic pipe rifles from what I saw wasn't at all worth taking. I held the blade down and angled at my side as I moved from old vehicle to vehicle, I never was one for taking the stealthy approach to situation's but I would prefer to not to get absolutely outnumbered.

Everyone here looked like they were on high alert, the countless bodies I've already dropped were meaningless to how many are actually here. Making the quick decision I made my way around the building and avoided the front entrance, it was too obvious.

Peaking around one of the back corners of the facility I saw a band of four soldiers huddled around a Vertibird, this one looked very high class and modified with plating and guns to high hell. The four soldiers didn't look any bit lacking either. Extravagant and lavish out suits of Power Armor as they stood there talking about something I was too far away to hear.

The distance made me unsure but I was almost positive that one of those suits looked very, very close to what Glavin wore. It was his size and everything and I wouldn't be very surprised if he was actually here, having lost Myles one time already. But if they are out here that means the dipping hasn't occurred yet. I still had time.

I did however notice something new. There was an entrance here in the back with some kind of upper pulling system, it had a hook I'm assuming was meant to transfer cargo or.. people to get turned into mutants. It went in and out twice during the time I was getting familiar with the rotation, this was going to be my way in.

I noticed that two of the soldiers had left off the opposite side of the facility from me, that was convenient. Now was my chance.

The two weren't paying attention and were focused on inspecting the Vertibird, as I crept closer it was no mistaking it this was definitely Glavin.

I rushed up behind the second soldier and stabbed him right in the back, such a force it went right through the power armor, I twisted and turned the blade before pulling it out quickly. The man gurgled and sputtered as he collapsed to the ground in a bloody pile.

Glavin wasn't able to react with how quickly I dispatched his comrade. Gave him a wide backhanded slash of my hand that ended up knocking him over, I stepped on his chest and pointed my bloody blade right at his helmet.

"You know it's funny, I spent my whole life thinking of everything I ever wanted to say to you when I got you in a vulnerable position and now that we are here, I have absolutely nothing to say!"

If I could see his face through the helmet I bet it would be with a wide mouth and shocked look. "How, how are you alive?! I got confirmed god damn reports YOU were killed, someone claimed your bounty and everything!"

"It's not the first time I've defied death, you of all people should know that!" I twisted my step against him but he grabbed my ankle and sweeped his arm below me, it knocked me down.

Falling upon my back he went to slam me with a super sledge, I was forced to roll over to avoid getting hit by it. The force of the impact made a pretty scary dent in the ground, that could have been my face!

We tussled and traded blows for a good while, I was wasting time here, my blade clashed against the hammer and we shoved each over and over to determine who would get the advantage. "Where is Myles?!" I practically shouted at him

"Attention Mutants and Enclave Officers alike we are now beginning the process of our current prisoner's, we need all personnel to report to the F.E.V. Vats immediately!"

"Well would you look at that? Your boyfriend is about to get dipped, such a shame too you won't be able to save him now, if only..."

I didn't even let him finish his sentence, I gave him an anger filled slash across the face before shoving myself into him to knock him down "GAHH! YOU'RE SO FUCKING LUCKY!" I had my greatest enemy, right in front of me ready to practically get killed.. finally! I didn't have time to end him and save Myles, I had to make a choice and I decided to leave Glavin against the ground and leapt myself into the lowered sloped roof. Not before picking up the assault rifle from the fallen soldier.

I gave Glavin not a chance to catch up or even get back up from the ground. I kept up and missed the hook the first time but then quickly recovered myself and managed to get a hold of it. I held the Rifle in one hand and held onto the hook in my other, I hung off the hook as I awaited it to move yet it didn't. I swung myself back and forth to move the hook into the facility.

It moved! It in fact began to seem like it was part of a mechanical chain above it. I could barely fit through the opening and had to turn myself at an angle to make it through the small opening in time.

I held the rifle up, ready to shoot anything I saw.

The layout had completely changed from what I could see, three Vats of were seemingly built in the time we have been gone. The chain I rode on went over all these Vats. It was clear to gradually drop these victims into.

The trail I was hung from was very long and stretched the entire inside of the facility. They changed the entire layout of the place to accommodate the changing of people to Mutants.

I couldn't see anything here aside from the Vats of F.E.V it was completely clear of anything that would be considered living.

Then I noticed a whole bunch of wrapped up individuals, they were tightly packaged almost in a white silk completely covering them from head to toe. They hung from the same type of hook I was holding onto.

Three, there were three that I could tell were still alive, unfortunately I couldn't land somewhere without ending up in one of the Vats of F.E.V.

I hope one of these moving individuals was Myles.

I had to jump from the hook I was on to another, swung myself back and forth before taking the leap. I managed to catch the next hook over and reach closer to these hanging people.

Being able to use the hook to shimmy myself to each side of these hanging victims. I decided to check them all and the majority were definitely dead.

You can't change someone who is already dead can you? Whatever happened to the order to show up at the Vats?

It was getting harder and harder to hang on by the hook with one hand.

I inspected the ones where they were still alive heavily, I managed to determine that none of these here were Myles. I can't save everyone here. I had to leave them, I don't know who they are. I can't risk myself for them.

I heard an odd muffled sound from beyond the wall where the bodies hung, maybe it was another secret door entrance? I managed to swing myself enough to where I could step just on the edge of one of the Vats of F.E.V and give my arm a much needed break.

Balance was definitely very important here. With rifle in hand I slowly crept my way around the massive cylinder. If I went to the bottom I wouldn't have a way up from there so where is the main operating room?

This was the same room with that scaffolding from before, it's gone now. Which means my only option is the hidden door from before but that was opened by a terminal. How will I get it open now?

Brute force of course. I jumped down from the Vat of F.E.V and felt alongside the wall till I realized I could use the light to determine where it was, as well as the front door. Upon finding the spot where the actual hidden door was I tried pushing it, pulling it and even scratching across the wall but nothing happened.

I decided to put down the assault rifle and use my Bumper Blade against it. Claws can't solve all my issues after all. I was surprised to find that the very tip of the blade just fit into the crack that opened the door. I was able to pry it open with little effort after that.

The hallway looked very much the same, the only difference was I wasn't unsure what to expect here. I already know how this is going to happen.

I crept down the hallway ready to strike at anyone and anything. I wasn't going to leave anyone here alive, Mutants or Soldiers. I could even see at the end of the hallway two Enclave Soldiers lined up just at the beginning of the railing.

Wasting not a second I blasted the first one from behind and rammed myself into the second knocking him off into the irradiated water below as the first one fell to the ground with a clang.. I found myself in the same sort of room layout as before when I got captured with Myles here the first time.

My position was given up and I had multiple sets of guns pointed at me from mutant to soldiers to scientist, all aimed from every direction imaginable.

One spoke up who I was assuming was the lead of all this nonsense. "Hold your fire everyone. I believe this one will be some use to us, I've heard a great deal about this "Albino Bitch" Glavin spoke so fondly of."

I completely ignored that insult and snapped back at him, not wavering from my position and stood my ground. "Where is Myles? The Brotherhood Paladin you captured at the Red Rocket station, I've already gone through your own soldiers there. That is how I know he's here, now..Where is he?" I had a feeling my rifle was empty so I tossed it aside and ignored the countless number of guns pointed at me and turned my attention to the head scientist operating the crane.

He just adjusted the crane, using it to pull the wrapped up body of who I can only assume was Myles. "You won't be alive long enough to worry about what will happen to him. A shame too I thought you would at least like to see what we are doing here." He stopped operating the crane and waved his arm so hard his lab coat almost fell off. "What are you fools waiting for?! KILL HIM!"

Oh shit! Was my first thought, they all seemed to hesitate just a split second before gunfire was absolutely flowing in my direction, fortunately for me I had jumped down to the lower portion of these Vats. The soldiers I originally knocked down had some guns but only a Laser Rifle and we all know those don't operate well against power armor.

The multiple mutants however make short work of them. The depth and distance of the bottom layer made them lose me. I didn't even pay attention at the time but there wasn't a ghoul to be seen, it seemed they cleaned them up from last time.

I managed to take out some Mutants from the bottom and distract the seemingly endless soldiers as I avoided gunfire. The various generators and Vats of F.E.V made a good cover.

The damn Laser Rifle ran out of ammo in the middle of me shooting up at a Mutant, fuck my life.

With a frustrated growl I tossed it to the side and darted myself over to the broken walkway ramp out of the line of sight. I was going to have to go up there to deal with the rest of the troops one way or another.

It was time to face the music. I could hear them scuttering from above, they were searching for me and it was only a matter of time. I drew my Bumper Sword and spun it around in my palm, outgunned and outnumbered. I like these odds.

Launching myself up with a grand leap. I slashed the legs off of a Mutant as I landed on the walkway. His screams echoed and made my position not very secret anymore.

It seemed there were less soldier's here than when I jumped down. That was..odd. I could see the head scientist and he was absolutely Livid when he noticed me.

Not wanting to get absolutely lit up I jumped off the walkway and caught a hook, I was going to go to Myles but it seemed this hook didn't follow the same track. I grappled myself from hook to hook and somehow managed to not get shot till I reached Myles. I hung by the chain while he was stuck on the hook itself.

That mad scientist held up his hand and pounded at the machinery. "Hold your fire all of you!"

"Look John, you single handedly took out nearly all of my troops here. I'm going to give you a chance, for a single life I will let you walk out of here and leave the Capital Wasteland. We won't hunt you and you can leave no quarrel." Seemed the big bad scientist was worried, the masses were falling and not so strong without his numbers are they?

I looked down at Myles and then the scientist. I just had to ask. "Why Myles? What makes him so special?"

Whatever soldiers remained were all spouting amongst each other as the scientist answered with annoyance. "How about you ask him yourself?"

Fine, fine I'll do exactly that. I carefully cut the bindings off of Myles and he was actually coherent and awake. "Why you Myles? What haven't you told me?"

"John?! They told me you died I.."

I stopped him mid sentence with a shake of the chain. "What don't I know?!"

He just stopped and looked below him, panic began to fill him as he realized he was hanging over a vat of F.E.V. "I used to be part of the Enclave! They gave me an experimental enhancement drug and I'm the last survivor of that experiment, they want to turn me into a Mutant to see what happens okay? Are you happy? I didn't do it by choice, this was before the Brotherhood took me in but they don't know."

I wasn't sure how to feel.

I couldn't even make a decision. I heard the chain begin to move downwards to the F.E.V. my added weight just made it fall faster. All the remaining soldiers watched with interest as I hung on the chain as Myles went into full panic.

"Have faith Myles, it's just a bunch of goo that changes the entire fiber of your being." I looked down at him and removed him from the hook, keeping my other hand to grip the chain as it descended.

I raised him up to prevent him from making contact with the accursed fluids I then realized there is no way we are both getting out of this..

"John you need to just let it happen and get yourself off that chain it's okay I.."

I hushed him. "You have more of a future than I do! Don't you ever forget what I did here and you better make it out alive or I swear I will haunt you for the rest of your days, avenge me and my species."

I didn't give him a chance to argue before I tossed him away from the Vats and any soldiers, I quickly made an effort to cut through his bindings as much as I could before doing that.

Unfortunately for me I couldn't save him and myself, the chain fell at an alarming rate and I was seemingly engulfed by the F.E.V

Well that's what they would want you to think.

It felt as if something was pulling me down, something was inviting me to give up, to let go. This liquid was supposed to change someone or something entirely. Something that they didn't think of. F.E.V already flows through my veins. It is what gives me my sentience and speech.

I myself had no idea that it would have no effect on me at the time. Something dangerous either was as I never came in contact with actual F.E.V ever.

It wasn't like water, it was more thick like sewage, it was difficult to move around on and I struggled for a while before I found myself up to the surface. I wasn't mutated at all in fact aside from it practically sticking and dripping from me as I hoisted myself up from that disgusting Vat I was completely fine.

"Yes Myles observe! Look at the effects of our labor!" I could hear the scientist mockingly say.

I was coughing and gagging as I pushed myself over the edge of the Vat. I hit the ground pretty hard and everything was blurry for a moment. Then I was..fine, I even looked myself over quickly and nothing changed. "I can still talk." I silently said just to check if my voice was still present.

I stood up and turned around to face my adversaries, I gave a loud roar to the heavens and drew my goo covered blade, I chucked the damn thing at one of the soldiers, it pinned him to the wall and he dropped his gun down and it fell to the lower level where I was.

It was a modified Assault Rifle, it looked like it shot rounds rather than the typical 5.56.

I started blasting as the rest of them panicked and Myles rushed for cover. Too many focused on me and him, I had to make my way up.

Shooting up at the masses as I made my way to the broken ramp, I leaped up and continued my assault, the scientist was nowhere to be seen. He must have abandoned the control panel and left his troops, what a cowardly move.

"Myles? Where are you?"

It would seem the rest of the soldiers retreated and we were in the clear, bodies of mutant and Enclave alike littered the walkway.

I slowly walked my way up to where I impaled the soldier with my sword and removed it, flicking it a few times to at least try and get the blood and F.E.V off of it, I'm going to need a serious wash after this.

I turned around to see Myles a good distance from me. "John are you still in there or have you gone..feral?"

I scoffed at him before approaching and tossed him the gun. "You best be joking, feral.. really? I know I was just engulfed by F.E.V but that is just insulting."

I inspected the gun before holding it at his side. "How are you not..different?"

"My guess is that while I wasn't directly created by F.E.V it still is in my bloodstream, you cannot mutate a mutation after all and I'm going to assume that whatever strand this is and my strand that my species was created with are two separate things and conflicted with each other.

"That's kind of incredible if that is the case!"

"Yes it is, mind you I have never been in contact with the green gunk before now."

He leaned against the edge and squeezed past me. "We should get going, I don't want to stick around and see what other hell is waiting for us, like Glavin for example he's here."

That's right! Glavin is here. I grabbed Myles by the leg and knocked him onto his back by throwing him upwards.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"I have something you need to know Myles, I know you wanted to leave this place as soon as possible but I can't not make this known, I had to get you to stop."

He sat up and wiped his mouth before annoyingly stating with a gesture of his arms. "You could have just asked me to stop you know."

I leaned against the railing with one arm and got straight to the point. "I could have killed Glavin! I had him RIGHT THERE!" I gestured with my other hand clanging my claws together. "I instead heard the announcement for all personnel to report to the dipping room and I came to save your sorry ass! The man I decided my whole life to killing was let go because I saved YOU! Don't you ever fucking forgot it, now let's get out of here. I want to dump out these Vats first so they can't use this place again."

I gave a deep annoyed breath as I turned around and jumped from the railing, Myles just looked into space seemingly dumbfounded by the information I just gave him.

He leaned over the railing with both hands and shouted down to me. "I'm sorry John, and please hurry up. I imagine they have a trap waiting for us and I don't want to give them more time to prepare."

I gave him a nod as I went behind each Vat and used all my strength to tip them down, I spilled each one of the various vats and made an absolute mess of the bottom layer and I imagine it will get watered down. My feet got absolutely soaked in the green goo and it was.. squishy and disgusting and just felt completely awful beneath me.

I managed to topple each and every dastardly container, I wish them luck trying to salvage this one.

Satisfied with my handy work I climbed my way back up to the walkway as Myles impatiently paced back and forth waiting for me.

I leaned down on four legs and shook myself off like a dog. "Are we ready to go? I wouldn't doubt there was a mass of Soldiers waiting for us, do you know where they took your gear?"

"Sadly no, I was drugged and woke up in this uncomfortable outfit, it's cotton and really, really itchy! I'm so annoyed, sorry we can go." He scratched himself almost aggressively for emphasis.

"We should be cautious, gather up some of those guns and let's get going." I waited by the exit door.

Myles came up to me holding a few various laser guns and assault rifles, over armed even given our situation.

I gave him a nod and we went through the hallway and entered the first room once again, the Vats that were here seemingly got drained as they were all empty, weird.

"How can it be that the Vats here got emptied? You don't suppose they are transferring the F.E.V?"

I turned back and asked Myles. I also noticed that the hanging bodies were no longer there either, what was going on here?

"I don't know John, I never saw this room. It's completely different than the first time we went through here, should we go through the back door?"

I shook my head. "No Myles, they would be expecting us to go through the back. We charge through the front, guns blazing."

I grabbed one of the rifles from his hands and pressed my back against one of the sides of the wall, Myles joined me on the other side and we looked over at each other. "Ready when you are."

I gave a sigh before bursting through the door. With Myles directly behind me, we aimed at separate sides, back to back. It was all clear.

"Well that's fucking weird." I said.

"Yeah I agree. Where is the massive.."

It was then the ground began to shake, more and more. Violently even and at an increasing pace.

A behemoth! Burst through the back gate..just like last time, how original Enclave, bravo.

"A behemoth, really? Where did it even come from?"

"No idea, we should stand our ground, you already took one out John, we can do this!"

I gave him a reassuring nod as we both opened fire upon the Mutant, we split up on an agreement and the Mutant went after Myles first, not what I was hoping.

I didn't give the Behemoth long to give chase, I tossed my gun aside and drew my blade, holding it up above my head as it shines in the morning sun, it shimmered and glared in the sunlight. I charged the Behemoth and slashed at his knees and then jabbed the whole blade into its kneecaps, to the hilt. I turned myself while keeping a hold of the handle and stood between the Behemoth and Myles.

"Myles, you can't outrun this thing, get out of here! I'll catch up."

He raised his gun up and unloading into the Mutants face and chest before we both heard the unsavory *click*. He chucked the gun at the Mutant before given an annoyed groan. He quickly gave up and ran behind the mutant, he looked back at me before continuing onwards.

Once Myles was out of my sight I twisted the blade and pulled it out of the Behemoths leg, this caused him to fall down on his good knee with a pained yell.

I continued my relentless assault, jamming the Bumper Sword into the neck of the Behemoth, the waterfall of blood was a telltale sign it was dead. The massive Mutant fell back with my blade still stuck in its neck.

I quickly pulled the blade out and began running to the road. It was finally time to head back to the Prydwen.

End Chapter 23:


	24. Die Here With Me

Chapter 24: Die Here With Me

Chapter 23 took months to get done and I don't feel it's quality reflects that sadly. I don't have much else to say about this one but I hope all you who are reading don't mind that there was the time of nothing, do enjoy what I have done!

Fallout is property of Bethesda Softworks.

I heard the faint sputtering of Vertibird blades spinning from behind me in the distance, over the water. Myles was just down the road and it didn't look like I was making it to him in time. Then I heard various..squishy footsteps, it was Ghouls!? They flooded out from one of the destroyed sides of the Facility from when the Behemoth hit it.

"Myles we have a problem!" I shouted in his direction, the Vertibird drew closer and closer before it just..stopped completely and just hung there over the water waiting to see what would happen here.

I slowly backed my way to Myles on the road, nearly tripping on the countless bodies of Mutant and Enclave alike. It was a slaughter, I don't remember killing this many.

The Ghouls all waddled in my direction in a nice orderly group, only because the space didn't allow them to branch out and they had to go in an orderly manner.

Myles and I ended just beyond the gate, back to back. He was facing the road and I was facing the Ghouls and the facility.

"Looks like this is it bud, I can see more beyond the road and from the Facility..we are pretty fucked huh?" He almost sounded sad as he raised his arms up ready to strike at anything while looking forward.

I drew my Bumper Sword and handed it back to him. "We won't die here, they can throw all they want at us. I haven't come this far just to die here! Besides I have a hell of a tale to tell you still."

He swung it around a few times to feel it's weight and held it above his head with both hands ready to slice. "Yeah their superior numbers are just that a number!"

I spread my arms wide, claws at the ready. Stood myself sideways for more stability. It then occurred to me, we won't survive if we stand our ground together, we won't be able to leave if we get overrun. I'm not looking to get stuck here.

"Myles! We need to move, split up! If we get overwhelmed here we will die! There are too many here and we can't fend them all off from one spot."

He had no chance to argue as we got more and more swarmed from both sides of the facility. Backing both of us up to the fenced entrance towards the road.

It was like a damn apocalypse as countless Ghouls began to flood the place seemingly endless amounts blocking our way. It ranged from all different types too, Glowing Ones, Charred and even Reavers...I hated Reavers the most.

I didn't have much time to gather a plan from our surroundings but I did figure we would have better odds in the water, Ghouls don't swim after all, right?

"Myles, I have an idea. Hold on." I shouted to him from across the sea of shambling corpses.

He couldn't even ask what before I leaped across the mass of radioactive zombies, landing on a few as I was in arms reach of him. I quickly picked him up with both hands as gently as I could with razor sharp claws and shoved my way through to the road. So far so good, who knew a hulking reptile would fend so well against a hoard of Ghouls?

I had to ask him though. "You can swim, right?"

He almost seemed offended I would even ask such a thing. I had no time to hear his condescending reply. All I heard was something resembling a "yes" and threw him into the water, quickly leaping in myself as well though my splash was much more.. moving."

I swam back from land a little and watched the swarm of Ghouls pace around in a fit of rage not being able to reach us, some dared to fall in but the shoreline was far too deep down to worry about them.

I gave a sigh of relief and turned to Myles. Looking down at the water, I could see my body so the water was clean and clear here due to the Jefferson Memorial, none of that murky irradiated water.

"How about that? Water was all we needed, we should be able to swim far enough away to reach the Potomac from here?"

Myles was quiet just keeping himself at the surface not saying anything till I drew closer to him. "You weren't supposed to find out I was once with the Enclave.."

I had nearly forgotten! I was so damn focused on getting out of there. "Maybe not. But despite what I want to say or even do to you right now doesn't matter, we need to get back to the Prydwen. I have much Intel to give and I need to get my stomach properly stitched up." I even glanced down at the wound which I'm surprised hasn't opened, I did burn that to a crisp though. Hurts like hell but I wasn't going to complain.

I leaned backwards and began peddling myself in the direction of the Memorial. "Come Myles, we should get going. Those Ghouls are making me anxious, pacing back and forth expecting us to go to them and their squishy steps, ugh."

He slowly joined me at my side and asked. "What about Glavin?"

"What about him? There will be other opportunities." I stopped there before swimming a bit ahead of him and turning around to face him. "There wasn't going to be another opportunity to save you though." It was true. I had a choice there and I saved Myles instead, I would do it again if I had the chance.

"What about your reven.."

I stopped him mid sentence by splashing a wave of water directly in his face. "My vengeance wouldn't matter if I had to come back to the Prydwen explaining that you got turned into a Mutant! I've lost everyone else in my life I gave the slightest damn about." Turning away from him and continued paddling to shore. "I'm not going to lose you too."

This argument wasn't going to get so anywhere so I just continued on and ignored his efforts to stop, not here in the water, Myles. It doesn't make for a good conversation location. Nevermind the fact we got Ghouls completely spastically walking along the facility behind us.

It didn't take that long for us to reach the land across the way, there was absolutely no way they would be able to catch us here and there was no sign of Enclave, Vertibird or soldier's in sight..I was finally free and able to take a breather.

I just.. collapsed upon the ground the moment my feet touched the land, I fell directly upon my back and the spikes made it very, very uncomfortable but I just laid there arms stretched out taking in the morning sun. I didn't care at this point, I feel like I just wadded through the depths of Hell and somehow made it out to the real world once again. It felt like a fever dream once I actually got a hold of my senses once more and it wasn't just Survive, Survive, Survive!

Myles joined me on the shore a few moments later. He took note of my closed eyes and steady breathing. "You uh.. having a sun tan or something?" Before sitting down next to me.

I couldn't help but notice the horrible state of his attire when I glanced over. I sat up and looked over at him. "Are you ready to explain to me how you were an ex-Enclave?!"

He didn't even look at me "I don't want to talk about.."

I never even let him finish. Grabbing him by his legs, picked him up and slammed him down onto the ground with a *thud* against the damp shore. "You don't get to tell me no! I saved YOU, you owe me your life! You owe me an explanation, a reason! I swear I will tear you apart here and now if you give me another denial!"

I stood up and picked up my blade. I jammed the pointed end of it between his legs and gave him a look of pure rage, you would think I've gone feral. The unadulterated fury I felt being denied. How dare he tell me NO?! After all this.

I was breathing heavily practically snarling at each breath, I felt so angry at him for this. He's lucky I didn't butcher him there.

"Okay, okay but god please remove the sword. It's' making me really anxious!" He practically whimpered.

I gripped the handle with both hands and pulled it out and gave him a real demand. "Speak."

He sat back up and crossed his legs for safety reasons. "Alright fine, fine. I'll fucking tell you. The reason I was in the Enclave was because I was forced into it. When my entire village was wiped out by the Enclave, they forced me into joining them or dying since I was hiding. They figured if I could live through that I would be worthy enough to join their ranks. So they took me, forcefully along with a few others."

I stared at him, narrowed eyed and was absolutely flabbergasted. "You have to be joking, that can't be it!"

He just gave me a shake of his head. "No there is more. I was forced to go through their training and do just awful things to prove my loyalty. I had to execute innocent civilians and wipe out towns just to keep myself alive. I know it's completely against everything you ever told me. These bastards killed all my friends and family just like what happened to you. Except I wasn't able to get away, they made me join or die. Can you imagine how hard it is to take orders from the same commander who led the charge against my home?!," Myles gave a sniffle as he spoke. "That FUCKING PRICK. Charles Dragitch was his name. He was the worst of the worst. If he didn't burn my village to the ground he probably would have made me do it. I'm pretty sure that he only took me in to make me suffer even more, wiping my whole life in front of me wasn't enough," He grew more and more angry and rage filled as he went. "I was on a mission to take out some town or something I don't know, but apparently our information was wrong and we were sent into a trap. The Brotherhood of Steel ambushed us. All in a circle and we were completely surrounded within a building. Some of us got picked off but me and the commander with some stragglers. I had a gun, can't remember which one but it was empty. I had a knife with me so I decided that I was going to kill Charles then and there. As the Brotherhood fired into our building I jabbed my knife into his jugular. I pulled that thing out and jabbed it back in again and again as he fell to the ground with me, I just kept stabbing him. I'm pretty sure he died on the first stab but I didn't care. All the rage he inflicted on me. His head was nearly cut off. I stabbed him so many times." I could see it in his face, he was on the verge of both crying and absolutely exploding from boiling rage.

He continued after pausing a moment. "After I had killed Charles I positioned myself where I looked like a prisoner, a hostage. The Brotherhood didn't ask many questions and they took me in. The rest is history, no one knows what really happened. All I knew is I didn't want to be a part of the Enclave and joined the Brotherhood to fight them. I was pretty young then about 16 or 17."

I just sat there and I didn't even know how to react. I almost wanted to call bullshit but it can't be, right? "I almost don't believe you. This can't be it. How can you, Myles be one of my worst enemies, how?!"

He stood up and turned away from me. "I don't even intend for you to know. They know you hate the Enclave, they did this to make you hate ME don't you see that? It isn't who I am anymore or who I will ever be. I never wanted to be part of the Enclave, they killed my family and destroyed my life."

I thought I would be happy now that I was finally out of the clutches of the Enclave. I just feel complete dread now. "You can find your own way back to the Prydwen. I won't be able to walk back with you without absolutely tearing you apart!"

I didn't even let him try and say anything, I remember hearing something like. "You just going to leave me out here all defenseless?," I didn't care though. He is so very, very lucky I didn't absolutely gut him there. It took absolutely every fiber of my being to stop myself from that. This was a betrayal in my eyes.

I practically huffed like a raging bull as I sped my way along the beach. I had completely gone out of view from Myles and was on my way back to the Prydwen. The Potomac river was as clear as always. I don't even know how long I was gone at this point, damn Enclave. I was supposed to die during that Purge yet here I am. I want to sleep, I want to get something to eat and I want to get patched up.. finally.

Logistically speaking we should have traveled together. It would have been more responsible, plus safer for us both. I can't manage to be in his presence let alone look at him now. Everything was waning on me now. Now that I had a chance to think and not worry I couldn't help but feel existential dread and sorrow.

Emma..all I thought about was Emma.

That whole purge situation is going to haunt me for a while. The screams still make me shiver. How did I get out of that?

It was because of Emma, she made a betrayal to buy me time and then shot herself right in front of me. She lost everything that day and the last thing she did was make sure I was alive. I don't need people dying for me, not anymore. When I get back to the Prydwen and recover I'm going to go back for her body so I can bury it. She deserves that much at least.

The thought of Emma shooting herself only made me remember how I was going to blow my own brains out, in a rundown barn no less. Of all the places I thought I would end up dead that wouldn't have been one of them.

I was really going to do it, I was. Not that I wanted to no but I knew if the Enclave caught me again whatever torture they would inflict upon me would been much worse than the bullet to my skull.

The walk along the Potomac shore was peaceful to say the least. The flowing river water only filled me with serenity rather than anxiety. For the first time I was on the move and not getting hunted in what felt like forever. How long have I been away about a week? Sure as hell feels like it.

My whole body is sore and I hurt In places I didn't even know I should hurt in. My tail for example hurts right in the middle and I couldn't say why.

Perhaps any experiments they did on me while I was under their sedative was finally and completely wearing off, I haven't been able to think this clearly throughout the whole thing.

I couldn't help but feel I was violated.. inappropriately while they had me knocked out. Bastards could have at least woke me up for that one. I wouldn't be surprised if they tried to use me to impregnate a matriarch while I was under. Not like I would be able to recall any of it.

Ugh, the thought made me feel dirty for a variety of reasons, if it did happen I'll need to shower myself a few hundred times to wash off that shame.

Not to mention I couldn't even enjoy it all drugged up. I caught glimpses of what was happening here and there when I woke up for the briefest of moments. I can't recall anything like that. I'm going to assume that I didn't happen because if I sit here thinking it did I'll absolutely feel disgusting for the rest of eternity, too bad I can't ask anyone.

I arrived at the bridge right before reaching the Citadel and Prydwen. I am going to wait for Myles here assuming he doesn't take the long way around and go through the Jefferson Memorial.

I am still mad at him certainly but he is right. He is no longer Enclave, he is not my enemy. Despite him being part of them at one point doesn't mean he's believing of their beliefs.

I leaned against the bridge and decided I was going to wait for Myles. I even debated even going back for him but I figured he would be just fine with getting here. It wasn't that far.

I decided to look over myself while I had the chance. My wounds were great, I still felt the dried blood against my head. The multiple gashes against my entire body. The massive cut that suffered against my belly would definitely need stitches. I must have closed it enough with that heated steel from my blade. Cauterization was never a specialty of mine. Not to mention the amount of pain it caused me.

I looked down at that closed wound and it absolutely looked gruesome, disgusting and absolutely painful. I did such a shoddy job at closing it. They are going to need to peel the layer of skin off that I burnt close.

That is going to be terrible

I winced at the thought of it. Hopefully I can get all these cuts and scrapes cleaned up and I can finally lay down to rest. I would do anything to so much as lay upon the cold Prydwen floors.

Sore was an understatement. I absolutely hurt everywhere, especially since I stopped finally. Aside from the excruciating pain and misery in my bones I was absolutely filthy. Dirt and grime not to mention the copious amounts of dried blood from myself and many of the others I had slain along the way

I drew the Bumper Sword from my back and spun the handle around in my palm. I thought about a lot of things while I waited here. It felt like a while but that's probably only because my body ached.

Pain always makes time take longer.

This underpass was beginning to become quite the symbolic spot for me.

I wonder how Mia is doing? I bet she went looking for me. The thought made me chuckle a little. She really is something else, the Lone Wanderer would be after all.

I hope she is okay and not blaming herself for my absence.

I leaned my sword against one of the overly rusted beams of the underpass. The tainted tip dug into the ground and left a sizable hold in the dirt. I am going to keep this thing forever, a reminder of the gauntlet I went through during that Purge.

I wonder why Eden let me go, by rights I was supposed to die there. It was clear as day the test they made me take was simply a mockery. I was marked like a cattle sent to be butchered.

The funniest thing about it all is I'm more offended at the fact that I was treated like some animal more than the fact they tried to kill me.

I would expect they would try to kill me, obviously. I would expect myself to be a high priority target especially now. I need to figure out where this Crow's Perch is.

I would probably spend a few days recovering and going through Brotherhood Records, there has to be something there. They had a record of me after all.

That is a little worrisome now that I had thought about it for a moment. My years of solitude before coming to the Capital Wasteland mean nothing if the records say I am still alive.

Spending way too much time laying low and leading everyone to believe I was dead. Upon leaving Nevada I wanted to start fresh, live a new life. No longer influenced by the ties that bind us to our past.

Yet here I am, an enemy of the Enclave once again. I'm almost certain this is even the same fleet that wiped out my species.

I must end them, for the Wasteland, for the people of the Wasteland and so I will finally have peace.

Once Glavin is a broken, bloody mess on the ground.

I nearly fell asleep leaning against the bridge. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I stopped. Fortunately I could see someone on the horizon, it looked like Myles. I'm sure it was fine.

Honestly if it wasn't him I don't really think I would have cared. I went through so much in the last week that the world would have to give me a break at least for a day.

I addressed Myles as he approached under the bridge. "So nice of you to finally join me, get lost on your way here?"

He gave a grumble as he leaned against the adjacent support beam from me, he was breathing heavily and seemingly like he was going to keel over. "I much too hurt, sore and tired to even argue with your bickering. Can we take a moment at least? Just one break please."

I just snorted at him. "Very well have your moment of rest."

He didn't even wait for me to finish my sentence before collapsing to the ground with a groan.

The silence aside from his heavy, steady breathing was present. A few trickles of waves here and there from the river but the morning Wasteland was quiet.

We didn't speak for what felt like 30 minutes. I stayed against the beam looking at the horizon. I couldn't look at him, everytime I did I just saw Enclave. I was very conflicted to say the least about it all still.

"John, I need to.."

"Myles, there is.."

It was almost surreal, silence for half an hour and then we both speak at the same time.

I decided to speak again first. "Go ahead, Myles."

He leaned his head down completely avoiding eye contact as I watched him. "I know you are still mad. I was even angry at you on the way here, not only for leaving me absolutely defenseless but alone too," He stood up and turned to face me. "You have every right to be angry at me and I even understand why you left me back there. If I found out you were with the Enclave at some point I would be fuming too. I want you to know that I'm sorry for me being with them at one point but know I never wanted to. I was forced into it after seeing my family die..I want nothing more than to see their whole organization burn, just like you."

I just glared at him. "What about all the people you killed in the name of the Enclave? All the town's burnt down because it was an order?!"

He practically screamed at me "I never claimed innocence. You can't judge me like you are holier than thou yourself! What about the entire town you killed after Sophia, huh? Men, Women and children, it was ruthless!"

With gritted fangs and a roar of rage I backhanded him across the face. He fell to the ground in a twist as I absolutely went off on him. "I loved that woman, more than you will ever know, HOW DARE YOU EVEN BRING HER UP! Those filthy raiders took away the one light in the Wasteland, that didn't even know the hope and prosperity they ended when they killed her..she could have changed the world, she could have saved it! She saved me," I held an arm up ready to strike him again. "I can live with what I've done, I have already accepted that I butchered an entire town, can you say the same? It was for revenge! They took away my one chance of love again! Those Children and Women were far from innocent! Sometimes to end and evil you HAVE to kill it! So yes because one small group killed her the entire clan should die. I was banished from the town I grew up in after the Vault. After Sophia I had nothing there left anyway. You don't get to judge me, Myles. You don't even know half of my journey."

He was rubbing his face which got cut slightly before turning over and standing up. He opened his mouth and then stopped when I spoke. "I would choose your next words very, very carefully!"

He leaned forward and quickly slapped me across the face, this took me by surprise. Before I could even react he rushed in and gently hugged me while my arms were still up. "I'm certain of one thing, you won't be killing me anytime soon. But you are right, I have no reason to judge. I have done far worse than you for the sake of orders because someone told me to. Nothing of a personal nature, nothing deserved," he paused before looking up at me. "The last thing I want to do is lose you too. It's why I never told you, I couldn't bear the thought or even possibly you would hate me. I haven't had a friend like you since I was taken from my town and I miss relying on someone, I miss trusting someone. Sure there is the Brotherhood but they are all comrades not friends. I wouldn't tell my life story to them."

I grabbed him by the shoulders and gently pushed him back. "You seem awfully sure about that."

He nodded, wiping the cut on his face masking his hand all bloody. "I am because if you were going to strike me down you would have already, you aren't the kind of person to betray someone, no. When you want someone dead you don't need to pretend."

I turned away from him with a defeated grumble. He is correct, I don't want him dead. "Let's just get to the Prydwen. I want to take a thousand year shower and get myself patched up finally."

He raised an arm and smelt himself with a gruff reaction. "Ugh, yeah I can agree let's get going."

He wouldn't know this but I was..happy and content with that. Sometimes you just need to argue it out with someone. It will take some time to forgive him but I know how he can earn it.

I looked back at him while walking along the road. "I know how you can make it up to me."

He kept touching his cheek and kept it from bleeding excessively. "What would that be?"

"Defeat the Enclave with me. Burn them down with me like they did so many others. Make them pay with their lives. But when we get Glavin, he's MINE! Understood?"

He gave a nod. "That is beyond fair. He's all yours, I promise that. As for burning the Enclave I'm all for that. We need to figure out where first."

We arrived at the gates to the Prydwen and I mentioned. "I think I know how to do that, I need access to the Brotherhood records."

As I turned to the gate itself I heard and felt the bullet fly right between my horns just because I leaned down slightly because my back was hurting.

Myles arrived next to me "I can't believe they still shoot at you. They should know better by now," he marched ahead and reprimanded the soldier shooting at me and even slapping him across the back of his helmet before gesturing for me to come over.

Giving him another slap and telling him to apologise to me. "Listen up soldier! This is John, he's been away for a week and practically gone through hell and you have the audacity to shoot at him?! Disgraceful! Down and give me twenty and apologize to him pronto!"

"Sir, yes sir!" He saluted both me and Myles before quickly getting out of his power armor and dropping upon the ground to do push-ups right in front of me.

"Sorry. for. shooting. you. Mister. John. Lambert! I. thought. you. were. just. a. roaming. deathclaw. coming. to. investigate. our. operations!" He said each word every time he went down.

Myles stopped him on the last push-up. "How many Albino Deathclaws with a sword on their backs have you seen in your life, private? Especially around here?"

The poor guy couldn't even answer before Myles yelled at him again."None! Now get back to your post, come on John. Let's go."

I glanced at the other soldier at the post who was just watching the whole thing transpire. "Yes Myles, I could use some relaxation."

I knew my way from here so I took the lead. The occasional glare and look I got from the roaming Recruits and Scribes, nothing new there. I feel like my week of absence didn't at all help people getting used to me being here.

We arrived at the elevator, I was glad to see the massive hole was patched up. I wonder how Maxson is doing? I'm surprised no one went out to find us or just assumed that Myles would have had it covered.

That be ridiculous, that or they simply don't care about me at all which wouldn't surprise me. I couldn't help but laugh at that in the elevator with Myles.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, Nothing just I thought how funny it was how the Brotherhood didn't send anyone after me because they don't care about me at all. I find it hilarious. I didn't need them anyway. Hell I wouldn't even be here if they weren't my best chance of finding the Enclave."

He gripped the railing as we went up, it was just the two of us. "Actually Maxson did send a group to find you, we had scouts say of your Vertibird crash. Well we didn't know it was specifically yours but we had to see anyway. That was my idea and I chose to go solo. Mia was going from place to place asking and no one knew anything, she even got Megaton looking."

"This is news to me, I expected Mia to go out of her way, sure but Maxson? You must be joking."

We almost arrived at the top. "I don't think he sent people to look for you, for you. I think he sent people so the Enclave wouldn't have you. Needless to say no one knew where you were, we lost the tracks from their vehicles and all traces of where you got taken."

With the clang and tension of the wires going up we arrived at the top platform, the landing pad at last salvation.

The platform was clear of anyone which I think I would prefer at the moment honestly. "I want to get patched up, Myles. Can we go to your room first?"

He agreed. "Yes we can. Let me find Maxson first and tell him we are back first. You can go to my room or come with me, either works for me."

I followed him though into the actual entrance of the Prydwen. Maxson's room was to the right of this.

I could hear talking from his room as I crept behind Myles. I couldn't make out the muffled voices as the door was completely closed, who knew it made for such a good noise canceler.

Myles knocked on the door with me behind him. He waited for the door to open and it was a few moments before it actually happened. He glanced back at me with a shrug.

I replied to him with a shrug of my own. "I guess we will be waiting, huh?"

I was going to suggest we try again later but before I could the door latched open. Maxson seemed like he was ready to yell at whoever dared interrupt him but then he looked up and me and then Myles and I saw shock for just a short moment in his eyes before he regained his typical composure.

He cleared his throat and opened the door wider so I could enter even. "Myles, John! I didn't think I would ever see one of you again that is for sure. I am pleased to see you both alive but you both also look awful. Go get yourself fixed up, Myles get some new clothes and John..just keep doing what you are doing. I'll send word to Mia to find you two in your room, Myles? Come back and give me a full report when you two aren't dying."

He saluted Maxson. "Actually Elder, sir. I know very little about the events that transpired. I believe John will do better at telling you than me but he's terribly hurt. We need to get him fixed up ASAP!"

Maxson leaned past Myles through the doorway to look at me all beaten and bruised. "Yes, I can see that. I'll come find you two once I'm done here. Get him to medical, Myles."

With a nod he left the room and I followed, giving Maxson a nod of agreement that I will tell him all about what I learned. We took the lowest portion where the engines were to avoid any unneeded attention.

It was an easy route to reach the section where Myles' room was. It was what I usually took instead of going through the various hallways when I wasn't taking the upper catwalks.

Going up some steps we entered the hall of the barracks where the Doctor Baker was and Myles' quarters. I implore that we rush to his room being this close, I rather not run into anyone. These wounds have been festering enough. I can't help but wonder how no one wondered about the blade strapped to my back but that was the least of my worries.

I asked him as we arrived at his door "How well can you do medical treatment?"

He turned the valve to open his door and answered. "I can do basics, just what we were taught on the battlefield. I obviously never operated on a deathclaw before if that's why you ask."

We entered his room and it was just as we left it. "That is why I had asked. I won't be able to stitch myself up, not sure I trust Doctor Baker to do it."

He agreed. "That is fair, he's more of a scientist than a doctor. We could wait for Mia. I'm sure she would be more than willing to help you. If you don't mind I'm going to get out of these rags and wash myself up."

"Go ahead, I'm going to look around for things to help my own injuries."

He went into the bathroom after grabbing a batch of clothing from his cupboard. I browsed through the cupboard as well. My things were just where I left them. My Satchel, Journal and Robe are all nice and organized. Untouched like I was hoping.

I left my things there and found some cloth and rubbing alcohol. I placed them on the table in the middle of the room and continued my search of the cupboard.

I heard the shower running and decided I'm going to need to use the kitchen sink for water.

I decided to wash my claws first. Grabbing the towel on the side shelves I drenched it under the running water with some soap and began to scrub. This is going to be tedious.

The water was already turned a sickly red color within the sink and I wasn't even close to being done. Once I scrubbed my claws to an acceptable degree I decided to wash my Bumper Sword next. Grabbing it off my back. I ran the bloody towel alongside the blade. It was in absolutely awful condition, I need to take better care of this thing.

Cleaning it the best I could with what I had, I'll give it a good wash once I get the opportunity. It's clean enough to lay on the table now.

I felt less icky in terms of my hands and claws at least, it's about time. It wouldn't do me any good if I was cleaning my wounds with disgusting hands.

I tried to wring out the bloody towel to little avail. It was far too drenched in blood and other gunk to be clean like it once was..I was better off throwing it away.

This next part was going to be awful. I took the cap of the alcohol off and dipped it into the rag. I started simple. Cleaning the few cuts and scrapes alongside my arms and legs, that was manageable. Now the shot in my shoulder and the gash along my abdomen, I would need to clean and stitch that up all in the same time span.

I sat myself down on one of the chairs, time to wait for Myles, Mia or Maxson.

I used the time to resharpen my Bumper Sword against my claws. It really helped them both sharpen but the blade got a bit dull during that whole kerfuffle.

It just occurred to me sitting in the kitchen that I was absolutely starving, painfully starving in fact. I ran some water to get a drink and wash some more blood down the sink. I'm so glad Myles had drinking glasses already cleaned.

I chugged about four glasses worth of water in rapid succession. Come to think of it I wasn't fed at all there most likely I am malnourished.

My whole body still aches but it felt so great to finally sit down. Except it was short lived because I was practically ravaging through Myles' fridge for something to eat, anything.

There was a Mutfruit here, a Tato there. Nothing substantial but still better than nothing. I absolutely inhaled anything I could find.

I'll need to ask Mia or Myles to get me some food once I get the chance.

Speaking of Myles I heard the bathroom door open and he came out with a towel wrapped along his waist. Holding his new set of clothes under his arm. "Well you are looking better than before, you can wash up now as well if you want. I'll change here, it's fine."

I stood up and looked myself over as I did. All things considered I was still pretty filthy. "I'm starving, Myles. If you could go to the cafeteria while I wash myself off that would be great," I grabbed the cloth and rubbing alcohol off the table and made my way to the shower.

He moved to his bed and went behind the wall. "Yeah I can do that, get us both something while we wait for Maxson to show. Go ahead I'll be back here soon.

I let him change and finish drying off in peace. I decided to start wetting the cloth and I began to set the water.

I rubbed the alcohol on my various cuts and scrapes. Figured I would disinfect everything before washing myself down.

It was a tedious process, the burn of alcohol sizzling my open wounds wasn't very pleasant. You could hear it disinfecting. I know it's a necessary process, that doesn't mean I like it.

The shower was pretty set once I finished that. Due to my size I can only fit half of myself in at one time. I opted to go in it sideways rather than backwards and forwards like I did last time.

One thing I miss about the Vault is that the showers were large enough that even our alpha was able to fit and he was almost twice my size, when I was younger of course. He would still be much larger than me now.

I started at my head. It was so very satisfying to finally scrub my horns clean. I could feel the dried blood and gunk scraping off.

Even while getting drenched by the shower I felt disgusting. I couldn't help but wonder what atrocities happened to me while I was drugged out. It's probably best I don't know.

The only wounds would need to worry about now would be the shot in my shoulder and the cauterized scar along my abdomen.

It made me wince looking down at it. That would need to be torn open again to be stitched up and cleaned, I'm not sure I'm ready for that one. I'm certain crisp, burnt flesh won't make for a good wound closer anyway. It was a temporary solution.

I turned around and kept working my way down. I probably spent much longer in here than I should have but it was necessary. It felt incredible to rid myself of all the dirt, blood, grime and God only knows what else I was covered in.

My claws were finally completely clean and I can look at myself without thinking and feeling like I don't keep cleanly.

Once I was satisfied enough getting as clean as I could manage I just spun around a few times and soaked myself before stepping out and turning the water off, it got too cold otherwise I probably would have stayed longer.

I heard some talking from outside the room while I was drying myself off. I had assumed that it was Mia or Macon but I don't know how comfortable I would be walking out and drying myself off while Maxson was there.

I decided that it wouldn't be all that bad and opened the door. Draping the towel around my neck. I was still pretty soaked and dripping with water from everywhere but it was fine.

I saw Mia and Maxson gathered around the table and they both looked over at me, I'm surprised they didn't hear me shuffling around.

Mia instantly lit up upon seeing me. She practically tripped over the table trying to get to me. She practically jumped into a wide armed hug and didn't even say anything as she pulled me even closer.

"Whoa Mia it's only been a week, miss me that much already?"

She let me go and wiped her eyes as if she didn't believe it. "I thought you were dead! I looked everywhere for you, I lost the tracks from their vehicles and was just wandering for so, so long. Things were looking hopeless. Then Maxson calls me in and tells me you are back and alive," she looked back at him and adjusted the armor plating on her jumpsuit. "I thought he was fucking with me!"

Maxson was as callous as ever. "You should know I don't 'Fuck Around' as you say, Mia. As for you John I would like to hear about everything that happened in your time being away."

I gave Mia a gentle rub on the head before addressing Maxson. "Of course, I had planned on telling you everything but I want to get this wound on my stomach stitched first," I looked down at Mia and pointed to my stomach. "Can you do it? I managed to cauterize the wound after I was in a Vertibird crash. But that won't work forever and I can't do it myself."

She looked down at me and backed up to the table. "Yes I'll do it for you. I'll need to stop by the Doctor's office first and get some needles and I'm going to assume metal wire will do you better than a string."

I gave her a nod and went past Maxson to the table. "Yes I would appreciate it, Myles should be back soon. I had him get me something to eat because I'm absolutely starving. Where is Paladin Grey?"

Maxson answered that one for me while Mia left. "She is doing some management at the Jefferson Memorial. I had someone tell her you are back and alive. She should be able to visit you by today."

I decided to take a seat at the table and just had to ask. "Why the sudden care and consideration for me, Maxson? I thought you were absolutely against me. I went through hell and back and suddenly you don't seem to hate me, what gives?"

He gave me a stern look, it wasn't malicious or spiteful. It just seemed like he wasn't expecting such a question. "I had some time to think in your absence. The very fiber of your being is everything I stand against. Non-humans should be wiped off the face of the Earth at all cost, especially something like you. It could get out of hand. Just like with the Ghouls, Mutants and Synths. They all threaten humanity. We always heard of Talking Deathclaws, we have records and documents of such but I was under the impression it was all nonsense. Yet here you are in front of me," He grumbled out before taking a seat on the opposite side of me. "I am not prideful enough to not admit when I am wrong. You saved my Prydwen and me when the Enclave attacked, you saved Myles and nearly got yourself killed in the process. I wasn't sure about you for the longest time, when you first arrived here I thought it was some elaborate scheme. You had the chance to drop me on the elevator but didn't, you proved to me there that you are for our cause, at least against the Enclave."

I leaned back. I was impressed he could even admit such a thing. "Damn Maxson, here I was thinking you thought I was absolutely the scum of the Earth. Very low opinion of me just on what I am. Despite my appearance, wasteland monster and all!"

Mia came back into the room with an armful of medical supplies and Myles was behind her with a massive tray of steaming food, I could smell it before it even was in the room.

Mia and Myles shared greetings. "Glad you are still kicking too Myles, doing slave work for him already," She said jokingly.

Myles squeezed by her and placed the platter on the table next to my Bumper Sword, the anticipation was quite literally killing me. Forgot all the torture I expected at The Click, leave food in front of me while in starving that is real pain.

"Well Mia, it has been a few days since John last ate so I brought him.."

I stopped him there. "Can I dig in already or are we going to say a prayer?"

He stopped and took a seat himself. "No, sorry go ahead."

That was all I needed to absolutely gorge myself. Forgot manners and proper table etiquette, I could care less when starving to death.

It was a rather mixed dish of Brahmin steaks and various other strips of wasteland creatures mixed in. "I hope there isn't any deathclaw meat in this, that be sad."

Myles shook his head. "No, it's Brahmin meat and Mirelurk strips. It's all they had cooked up and I figured you wouldn't want to wait for something different. I made sure to specify. We don't serve deathclaw anyway."

Maxson aggressively cleared his throat. "Okay, great. Can we get to the point of this? I need you to tell me what you learned from the Enclave base, John."

I stopped my chewing for a moment. "I would like for Mia to patch me up first, then I'll tell you everything. Suppose we can get started on that."

I stood up and leaned against the table with one of my hands to lower myself down. "Mia, would you like for me to lay down or stand up for this? Whichever be better for you."

She positioned herself in front of me, taking out a needle and thread from a box. "You can stand up straight, it's your usual stance so that will probably be better. Are you ready?"

I gave her a nod and stood myself up straight and put my arms out. "Whenever you are, we are going to need to cut off the burnt skin. That is going to be gruesome."

I heard Myles put his own plate down by the sink. "I probably should have waited on eating till after this was all over."

Mia looked at me and then Maxson and then back to me. "I think you should do it yourself, John. I'll sew it as soon as you are done just be ready to do it all in one go. We will need to clean it too before stitching together."

I gave her a nod. "Best get it done sooner than later, right?"

Maxson was just watching and waiting, even though he knew this was going to absolutely suck. I got to it either way. Using my right hand I stuck my index claw right under the mound of burnt flesh. I got more and more anxious as I went closer and closer.

Fuck it, I thought.

With a grunt of pain a jabbed my claw under the wound and quickly but carefully cut across opening it back up. It was obviously festering and infected. Blood began to pour out excessively as I finished slicing across.

With a shaking hand and heavy breathing I removed my claw and looked down at Mia. "There, there..it's done."

The pain was excruciating as she got to work, crouching in front of me so she could lean forward and be just high enough to be at eye level with the wound. "I'll try to do this quickly, it's bleeding pretty bad. You might have internal damage."

She didn't even hesitate pouring the alcohol in that gash. I wasn't ready for it, no matter how much I mentally tried to prepare myself it didn't work.

I roared out in pain and even recoiled back hitting the table and knocking over one of the chairs with my tail as I attempted to grab the same table for support. "Holy Hell, that was fucking pained something else," I gritted my fangs as I felt the bubbling in my belly, internally. It sizzled and popped all the infection and puss from my flesh and felt worse than pulling the piece of shrapnel out to begin with.

Worried looks from everyone as I tried to regain my composure and continue with the procedure, Myles even tried to hold me up but it was to no avail.

Everything in my vision was going gray with flashes of pure darkness, I was bleeding too heavily. "I'm goi..g tuo..," I couldn't even finish my slurred sentence before I hit the ground and was instantly out. I could comprehend what was going to happen, I just couldn't tell everyone else in time. I'm pretty sure the impact from me falling against the metal flooding so hard is what knocked me unconscious, at least I won't be starving in my sleep.

I can't grasp the amount of time I was out. I was just done being unconscious when I was with the Enclave, I can trust the Brotherhood to not fiddle with me in my sleep. I hope at least.

I awoke with a painful gasp, I was upon my back and once my eyes decided to work I recognized where I was even, Myles' bed.

My legs and tail hung over the edge of the mattress and it was pretty bright out, it must be midday. No one was in the room.

Why does it always seem no one is supervising me? They must have stabilized me enough to where they wouldn't need to watch my vitals.

I do know that I need to stop getting in situations like this. I was never hurt this often and badly when I was traveling alone.

I ran my hands along my face to make sure I wasn't dreaming. Or actually dead. Everything seems right. I noticed a puddle of blood under me, straining the sheets and multiple bloody bandages strewn about the place.

I couldn't even feel the gash on my belly anymore, it was wrapped up and all gaused. I carefully rolled myself out of the bed. I made a small attempt to take a step.

First one was successful, and the second one. I have a fear of being so injured I wouldn't be able to move again. In terms of mobility we are still alright.

I can move and I'm not dead, that's good enough for testing purposes. I ultimately decided to go back to sleep.

Considering everything I managed to fall asleep fairly quick. The pain was mostly gone so that wasn't bothering me. I would usually go out and try and find someone but, no. I'll wait for someone to visit me. I don't doubt I would be woken up eventually.

I managed to fall back asleep rather easily. Only getting jolted awake when I heard the door to Myles' room open. It was Mia, Myles and Maxson.

I sat up and addressed them."You all could have knocked first, gave me quite the scare!"

Myles spoke first. "It was Mia's idea to come and check on you. It's been a few days since we heard anything from you, you have just been laying in bed for about 3 days now, fading in and out constantly."

Maxson squeezed past Mia and Myles to take a seat at the table."We have been waiting for you to be coherent enough to finally tell us about what happened in your time away."

I stood up slowly with a pained grumble. "Fine, fine. Why do I feel so weak? I can barely stand," I had to lean against the wall by the bed for a few moments before stumbling forward. "I am going to assume I was much worse off than we originally thought?"

"You had some internal lacerations. Me and the doc has to sew you much deeper than we thought. You being out cold made things so much easier as well. Myles was saying it was shrapnel from the crash," she glanced over at him before taking a seat herself. "We are pretty sure there won't be any permanent damage except for scarring but you shouldn't bleed anymore. We also determined that none of your internal organs got ruptured, all things considered you are lucky as all hell. You will be sore for a few more days but other than that you will be fine."

I slowly waddled my way to a seat across from Maxson. "Looks like I owe you and the doc my thanks. Where is he?"

"He's busy with some other patients currently."

I gave Myles a nod. Then addressed Maxson. "I believe it's time for me to give you some information on the place I was sent to die, huh?"

He just glared at me, no response. "Well when I gave myself to swap with Myles they loaded me into the back of their vehicle. I was bound and strapped at my wrist and hands," I put my arms up and put my wrist together to show. "I was marched through a lengthy, dimly lit tunnel except I wasn't the only thing they were parading through there. Various Wasteland creatures as well all in a row. I was surrounded on all sides by Enclave Soldiers and radioactive beasts alike. I noticed that they had a deathclaw matriarch from when I could look around."

Everyone just listened as I continued. "We arrived at the entrance of the massive bulkhead door and I'm talking huge enough to march a small army through. I know I was drugged out then and there and I would presumably be carried to my holding room. I was giving an orientation of what was going to happen to me which wasn't what had ended up happening at all. From there I was drugged as sedated heavily. I got bits and pieces of what was happening to me here and there but It was mainly all a blur," I gave a sigh and leaned back. "I'm not sure if they tried to use me to impregnate a matriarch while I was under their knockout drugs. I want to believe that wasn't the case but they mentioned how I would 'Breed them an army.' it's pretty messed up if it happened and I would feel absolutely disgusting."

Maxson simply grumbled with his arms. "They were trying to get something other than humans to help their cause even back when Mia was fighting them. They did experiments on every type of creature imaginable.

"There is a silver lining if they did try to..use me, Maxson."

"What could that possibly be?"

I figured it would help everyone to know at this point. "I am almost 100% sure I am infertile, even if they tried to use me it wouldn't get anywhere. No egg, no intelligent hatchlings. It makes me the last no matter what. But they don't know that."

He didn't seem very convinced. "How do you even know if you are?"

Maxson isn't that obvious? "Before I came to the Capital Wasteland I took over the position of I suppose the Alpha of a few packs, I was attempting to see if I could in fact produce intelligent deathclaws like myself. The gene is male specific so in theory I should be able to mate with an unintelligent female and produce an intelligent child," I gave a defeated sigh. "Nothing.. nothing worked. There was no egg, ever. It shames me to admit but I tried so many times with so many different packs thinking that I couldn't possibly be the problem, right? Long story short I know I must be infertile, meaning I will forever be the last intelligent deathclaw to roam these wastes, but also the Enclave can't use me to make more," I looked over at Maxson and asked a very serious question. "Do you know what it's like to know you are the last of your kind, forever? You know what it's like to know you will never be a father?! I'm all that's left of my species, Maxson I'm all that there will ever be. You don't have to worry about intelligent deathclaws plaguing your invision of a perfect Wasteland."

Myles spoke up and joked. "Damn it seems like a deathclaw was getting more action than me.."

Mia just slapped him. "That isn't what is important right now, Myles! Just because you don't know how to keep it in your pants.."

Maxson's voice boomed throughout the room. "Focus, the three of you! Get to the important parts, John. No more of your feeble attempts at flooding the Wasteland with more of you."

I swear I growled at him. "I wasn't trying to take over the world..But fine. After some time I ended up being forced to take a test at a terminal. I tried to play off like I didn't know how to speak but that didn't work very well. But before all that I met a woman..her name was Emma. She tells me what they were going to do with me and that I was going to get killed after it all. She also told me that my father was still alive! I don't know how truthful that is but once we find their main base of operation, I'm looking for him," I aggressively pointed an index claw in Maxson's direction. "So help me God if you tell me NO I will absolutely gut you then and there! Don't you dare make a sorry attempt to threaten me now either, Maxson. I just went through Hell and you will never know how severe. I don't need your prejudice bullshit, so shut up and listen."

I lowered my arm and continued, I noticed the shocked looks from both Mia and Myles and Maxson to my surprise actually listened and kept quiet. "I was forced to take a 10 question test, it was stupid things like religion, family and personal opinions. It was pointless, just to waste my time I bet. I was led back to my holding cell and I was sprung out by someone Emma knew, it wasn't that easy. Of course it wasn't. The Click they called that place. There was a purge enacted. I was a priority target along with everyone else. Apparently the last survivor gets promoted to a high ranking officer," I paused a moment and just recalled the horrific things I witnessed. "It was an absolute massacre, bodies and blood smeared every wall you turned. I managed to find my way into a hanger where I found Emma. She was a trap though. They used me helping her to capture me. They had her family but..they were already dead. Upon learning that she helped me and ended up shooting herself, right in front of me."

The combination of "Jesus Christ" from Myles and the "Oh my God" from Mia.

"She lost everything that day and still took the time and consideration to help me escape, she only betrayed me because of her family. Something I almost forgot to mention, I met someone. A computer..he"

Mia stopped me with a slam against the table. "Don't you fucking tell me what I think you are going to say, John Henry Eden, wasn't it?"

I just gave her a nod as I saw her face just completely fall, I never would have thought I would ever see such a look from the Legendary Lone Wanderer.

She just sat there seemingly having an internal panic attack. "I thought I already destroyed that bastard!"

"Well you did it once you can do it again, right?"

"How about we all take him out together, huh?"

She stood up and walked to the sink. "I would like that. It was hard enough last time, we need a location for they're main base and I need to go contact some old friends," she left the room. "I'll be back in a few days, best I get our help sooner than later."

I thought it was odd she left so suddenly but I'm pretty sure she just wanted some time alone.

I asked Maxson. "Can I have access to your terminals? I want to see if I can find anything on the Enclave Base. I want everything. From hidden documents to secrets, I need access to it all. I won't go snooping through anything but the Enclave location," I raised a hand up. "I give you my word."

Maxson was reluctant but eventually agreed. He took us down under the sleeping quarters and there was a little closet with an old dusty terminal. He heaved it up from the corner and placed it on a maintenance table. "This terminal holds every record from the Brotherhood's entire history. From East to West Coast. I keep it tucked away down here so scribes don't go poking around with it and messing something up," He looked at me with a stern glare. "I trust the fact that you know how to use this Pre-war technology without absolutely ruining everything. You grew up in a vault so it should be familiar to you. I have things to attend to so I expect you and Myles to put it back once you are done, you tell no one about this. Am I understood?"

I gave him a nod while I positioned myself in front of the table, leaning down so I could see the screen. "Definitely. No one will be the wiser or even find out about this. I'll try and get this done as soon as possible and tell you what I find. Assuming the answer I'm looking for is in here."

Myles gave him a salute. "We will be as quick as possible, Elder. Return to your duties we won't ruin this, promise."

He saluted back and made his way up the steps back to the engine room.

I began gently clanging away at the keys, I could just barely fit in this room as well but Myles stood behind me just watching the screen. Assuming he didn't say anything to let me focus on what I was doing.

Upon booting up the terminal I could see file upon file of records all dated and labeled with times and dates, locations and who the elder was at the time.

The dates ranged from 2077 all the way to 2305. There had to be something in here.

Some prominent dates that stuck out to me mainly 2082, 2134, and 2277.

I decided to look at some things around this year and the Lone Wanderer's journey. Just a lot of retelling how she helped the Brotherhood make Project Purity work with the help of her dad, the fight at the Jefferson Memorial and her escape from Raven Rock.

Wait, wait..Raven Rock was their last base name. I need to find Crow's Perch. I went through the words. Raven Rock.. only stated about their destroyed base to the west. I tried searching Crow's Perch..no, no that didn't bring anything up.

Enclave Bases. They listed places that I didn't recognize. Mariposa Military Base stood out in a lot of places but that was years ago.

Nevada..I had to look up Enclave bases at Nevada. 2281 was the date. That was after my vault got massacred.

Vaults that was the next thought I had. Plenty of numbers shows up. 111, 101, 76, 13 all those showed up multiple times. My number didn't even appear.

I didn't want to get distracted. I can always investigate these vaults later. I might have to sneak to the terminal.

I looked back at Myles. "You have any ideas, Myles?"

He gave me a shake of his head. "Absolutely not. No idea where to even start, this has been our problem when looking for them we have no leads to go on."

Leads, leads. I tapped my chin with my claws, think, think! There must be something!

I went through plenty of words, ideas and phrases. I was here for probably an hour and we went through everything..I mean everything!

Navarro.. Remember Navarro!

I stood up and backed right up into Myles who was dozing off, I scared him awake and nearly toppled over him.

I grabbed him by the arm to prevent him from falling over and said excitingly. "I got it, Myles! Remember Navarro! Eden told me to remember Navarro!"

Remember Navarro. It led to the history of the phrase. The Enclave Oil Rig where someone named The Chosen One ended their reign in San Francisco.

That's where their base is an Oil Rig off the coast of the Atlantic Ocean, leading somewhere along the Potomac River.

"I think I know where it is!"

End Chapter: 24


	25. Dreadful Melodies

Chapter 25: Dreadful Melodies

I was practically bouncing up and down from pure excitement. "Myles! We found it! The location of the Enclave Base we have been searching so long for!"

I didn't even care about my wounds at this point, the excitement was far too much. This is it, Finally! The information we, I have been searching for so long to find.

Myles finished putting the terminal back into position. "We should tell Maxson immediately!"

I gave him a nod and we quickly made our way back to his observation room at such a fast pace you would think we were on the run from something serious!

My feet talons clanged against the metal flooring, we didn't run into anyone at all during our trek through the lowest bowels of the Prydwen. We arrived at the staircase right up to the same floor as his observation deck but something was off, yelling I heard yelling. Stopping Myles just before going up the steps to his room with an index claw against my mouth to silence him.

"I thought I told you to keep your scummy, machined ridden trickeries off my Prydwen! How did you even get on here?"

"Arthur, you don't really think I would come here on my own accord, do you? Nate came to me and absolutely insisted that I come to you, ask you for a report. He also has me to inform you that some of the survivors of The Institute have been doing their own experiments with creating.. Synths. I'm not talking about humans either, they have been making synthetic Wasteland creatures too."

"Damnit, Danse! I told you to never return to my Prydwen! I don't care what Nate told you. Why don't I shoot your sorry ass off now?"

I decided to peek through the doorway. I saw Maxson looking down a scruffy looking man in a shambled suit of power armor. It was basically broken in all parts and essentially useless.

I knocked on the wall with the back of my knuckle. This made Danse turn around with an unnatural haste and Maxson seemed annoyed, he noticed me first even though Danse turned around first

Danse reached for a hidden pistol under his suit."Arthur get down!"

Maxson was going to grab the gun but I darted in the room and had almost forgotten to duck down through the doorway, and would have busted my horns on the top of it!

I shoved Danse with the entirety of my body and grabbed his arm, gently enough to not hurt him. I disarmed the gun from his hand as Myles came in as well and helped me subdue him.

"Do you mind, Danse? I was already shot at once a few days ago I would much prefer to not be basted again, even by your pretty pea shooter."

Myles was about to say something before Maxson stepped him. "Despite what it might seem Danse, this deathclaw has actually helped us quite a bit," he looked at me and frowned. "Despite the fact he doesn't seem to have a concept of waiting to interrupt me yet. Barging in at the worst of times!"

Myles let him go. "This the Synth, Danse I heard so much about?"

I saw Maxson give him a nod.

"Damnit, Aruthur! I was trying to tell you that they are experimenting on Deathclaws and Yao Guai specifically," He pointed at me with enough fury you would think I had wronged him personally! "There is no way that thing can possibly talk normally!"

Maxson's glare went from Danse to me in an instant. His usual callus and judgemental look turned to pure hate in an instant.

Oh dear..

"John...you better, better not have been trying to fool me and my entire Brotherhood this entire time! Are you a Synth? I will have you hunted from here, forever!"

I backed up with my arms up and tried to calm this down. "I don't even know what a Synth is! I haven't done and trudged through all this crap with the Enclave for you just to betray me because you think I'm some.. Machine!," I lowered my arms and aggressively approached them both, I'm not having any of this crap. "We are so fucking close to finding the Enclave! I know the location of their main base in fact! You fucking kill me here and now you will never know it!"

I looked back at Myles as to ask him to not mention anything, he understood instantly.

"Myles would know!," Maxson pulled out his knife and tossed the gun back to Danse. They got ready to launch at me.

I backhanded Danse, just enough to knock him over and grabbed Maxson by the collar of his coat and raised him up as Myles kept Danse occupied.

"Arthur Maxson, My name and Johnitan Lambert, I was hatched. You hear me, HATCHED in Vault 522 in Nevada on April, 5 2262!," I let him go with a throw to the ground, making him fall over. "You can't be fucking serious with this whole 'thinking me a Synth' bullshit!"

I turned around not even listening to Maxson. "You, Danse! Making fake claims to Maxson just because you are a damn machine yourself. Not fair at all. I am an effect of F.E.V not some machinery!"

Myles kept his grip on Danse. "This isn't going to help any of us if we argue and try to tear each other apart. I know John isn't a Synth.," He turned to Maxon and released his grip upon Danse. "I ask you, Maxson.

I've been loyal to you and this Brotherhood since you recruited me. I have earned your trust to listen to me one time. John has done nothing for you to distrust him, especially not because Danse says so. He's saved both me and your life already. What reason do you have to not believe him?"

Before any of us could make a reply to that a recruit came barging into the room and halted at the scene before him, he nearly panicked looking up at me and then down to Maxson. "Umm Maxson, sir. We have an emergency. Megaton is under attack by the Enclave, they are trying to haul people away and they don't have the numbers or firepower to defend themselves. It's our duty as the Brotherhood to.."

Maxson stood up rather aggressively, pushing me aside. "Thank you Recruit. We will be heading out shortly.," He looked back at me. "We will continue this later!"

"Well that was awfully convenient. I'll grab my Bumper Sword and make my way to one of the Vertibird's."

I quickly dashed my way past everyone and nearly knocked the recruit over going through the door.

Synth…

Synth..

What on earth even is a Synth?

Danse is a Synth. Him and Maxson have history. I'm going to have to dig deeper on this.

Me..a machine? I looked down at my hands, making my way to Myles' room. That can't possibly be correct. I remember growing up, I remember the Vault, I remember my parents teaching me how to Speak, Read and write. Also how to function normally but that was a given.

The walk back to Myles' room was uneventful. A few soldiers here and there getting ready and geared up to go take back Megaton.

As I entered his room I could only think about Cat and Mike. I hoped they were okay. Megaton is just a town looking to survive the harshness of this Wasteland like everyone else. They don't deserve this.

Besides they showed me kindness I never would have expected. I am going to save them off that alone.

I was quick in grabbing my blade and decided to leave the robe behind, I'm not hiding anymore.

I strapped it to my back and darted out of the room, making sure to close it up again and made my way to the Vertibird landing pad.

I saw everyone boarding the various Vertibird's and flying off with Maxson, Danse and Myles waiting on me.

"About time you got here, we almost left without you!" Maxson said before boarding the Vertibird with Myles and Danse following.

I ducked down and entered the Vertibird. Everyone got settled down and looked at me.

"I uh..am unable to take a seat, I don't know if any of you noticed that I'm larger than a human.," I decided to lean against the wall of the interior away from the door. "I'll just be over here."

"Right..so Megaton is under attack, we are going there to help them from getting destroyed. We are going in there and lighting up every Enclave soldier we see and save as many residents as possible." Maxson said while settling down.

Myles was checking his gear and Danse kept giving me dirty looks every so often. The trip was mainly silent aside from the blades of the Vertibird spinning and the engine.

I looked over the Bumper Sword and it looked like it was an acceptable contribution. I began to sharpen it on both ends using my claws.

Apparently the sounds triggered something in Danse. "Why do you even need a sword? You are a literal tower of death and destruction. Your claws should do more than enough."

I just gave him an annoyed sigh. "I had a good friend in Nevada teach me how to make and use this sword.," I held it up sideways at the same level as my head. "It was made in a time of desperation, my escape from an Enclave Base. This blade was more than a weapon. Other than that I don't want to dirty my claws, do you have any idea how difficult these are to clean?"

That answer didn't seem to satisfy him. "What about your species? You look more like the deathclaws back at the Commonwealth rather than the ones here in the Capital Wasteland, those in Nevada look more akin to those here at the Capital."

I leaned back against the wall of the Vertibird and set my Blade down leaning against the same wall. "I don't know how to answer that. I know there are other subspecies of Deathclaw's of course. The ones here in the Capital Wasteland and in Nevada are much different than my kind. I have never been to the Commonwealth, For example everyone in my Vault was similar to myself. Not like any of the wild ones I ran into there and here."

Maxson stood up and prepped his Gatling Laser with a Fusion Core. "We are almost there, get ready everyone!"

Myles got his assault rifle prepped. "Ready when you are,Maxson. We will follow your move!"

Danse grumbled. "I haven't fought by your side in so long, Aruthur."

Maxson opened the door looking at Danse. "Don't get used to it, Danse. I only dragged you here because I don't want you on my Prydwen."

He couldn't even reply before Maxson charged out joining the rest of his Brotherhood. I followed behind Myles and Danse behind me.

The rest of the Power Armor wearing Soldiers flooded in a line at the entrance to Megaton.

With some hand signals a few of the leading men charged us in. I squeezed my way up from the back with some kind "Excuse Me." and "Pardon Me." To the frontline troops.

I held my sword up and gave them a nod and we changed in all at once.

The town was.. barren. No one was out but it doesn't look like there was a fight here.

"Well that was anticlimactic.."

I couldn't even finish my sentence before an absolute wave of both plasma and laser came from all directions. It blasted nearly everyone behind me and I sustained quite a bit of fire myself, I took cover to the right side of the town. Leaping over to avoid the shots and landing on my side.

I was pretty okay all things considered. Quickly getting up I assessed the losses of our soldiers and it seems that 3 out of our I would assume 20 got killed. The rest seem to have scattered.

Fucking great.

I decided to creep around the building rather than go back to the entrance. The shots came from above. I was going to go up there ramp and get those bastards.

I heard shots below me as I went up, sword in hand. I charged up the ramp passing Moria's store, I'm pretty sure I would be going up to the purifier.

They didn't even hear me coming, surprising given that my talons aren't exactly quiet against the metal ramp.

I crept up behind one of them and jammed my sword right into his back, right at the fusion core and kicked the other one down before they could even turn around. Falling with a scream through his helmet.

Twisting the blade I forced it upwards and twisted with all my might. The agonizing screech that came for her was something else.

Using my other hand I wedged my hand under her helmet and sliced her throat open, her pained screams turned into bloody gurgling. She died quickly and I leaned her against the railing, removing my blade from her spine as I left.

So much for quick and quiet.

The sun was just rising as this was all going down, it looked like a warzone below me.

They needed my help.

Leaping down from one section to the other I landed on one of the Enclave Soldiers, impaling them with my sword and knocking them down with the force of my body.

"Hello, looked like you needed help." I said to Maxson as he scoffed at me.

"I didn't need your help but I can't deny the effectiveness, let go get the rest of them."

I gave him a nod and followed behind.

Stopping Maxson as we went outside Mike and Cats house. "Maxson, are you going to be fine on your own? I have to check on some people."

"You really have to ask me that? Yes I'll be fine, you insult me with such a question."

He went off in the opposite direction as me shooting at some Enclave in the distance.

Nervousness washed over me as I approached their door. It was closed and seemingly locked.

I knocked and said quietly. "Mike, Cat. It's me, John. I came here to help you defend against the Enclave, I'm with the Brotherhood."

I waited for a moment, no response. I was a sitting duck waiting out here. Deciding to barge into the room, ramming into the door with the force of my body. It didn't stand a chance.

The room was quiet, nothing looked like there was a scuffle in here. Creeping up the steps to their room I slowly opened the door while standing away from it, using my sword. Making sure to keep myself out of the opening completely and was met with multiple strands of gunfire, sounded like a 10mm pistol.

That wasn't Enclave weaponry.

I heard heavy, nervous breathing from the other side and I spoke up. "Mike, Cat. It's me John! I'm here with the Brotherhood to help you take out the Encla.."

Unable to even complete my sentence I was practically jumped by Cat as she shrieked with joy jumping on me in a big hug. "John, John! Oh my gosh I can't believe it we were hiding and heard the shots." Her excitement turned to tears, she embraced me even harder.

Mike now addressed me putting his gun away with a shaking hand. "John, our..our daughter has joined the Enclave. That is where she left. She left to keep us safe. She came here to warn us about the approaching fight."

I let go of Cat as a sinking feeling struck me. "I..killed a woman in power armor on my way here, I hope it wasn't her."

Mike didn't even seem to care. "If it was or wasn't her I don't care! She is dead to me, attacking her home town like that!"

"How could you say something like that about your own daughter?! She came to keep us safe."

That's right. "Okay I wanted to make sure you two were safe, relock your door and don't open for anything, you understand?"

They stopped their arguing and agreed.

Getting back outside was no hassle, it was all the firing that worried me.

I didn't take that long, did I?

The gunfire was something else entirely, it sounded like it was coming from one side, screaming of panic and rage ran through the town.

Ground, the ground was shaking and not from explosions.

Going down from Mike and Cats house I could see what all the ruckus was about.

Another goddamn Behemoth, where are they getting all these?

I was pretty annoyed at all these Behemoths "This some kind of last line of defense for the Enclave or something?"

With an annoyed growl and darted past the Behemoth and stopped in front of him, the platoon of soldiers behind me and they were cornered.

I drew my sword from my back and stood sideways, pointing it at him. "You are an abomination!," Holding it up with two hands, sideways at my shoulders. "Get out of here, Brotherhood! I got this!"

The Behemoth did the typical roar and mindless charge, missing me with his fist and he grunted in pure rage.

"You can't be cranky at me for your own fuck up!"

We were backing up dangerously close to the bomb at the center of town. At least I could see everyone was safe.

They all do the same thing..they can't even mutate them to be smarter and faster.

You know what? I don't need my blade to take this fucker down.

I jammed the tip of my blade into the ground below me and sharpened my claws together with a quick cross of both my hands before roaring out and charging him.

Managing to avoid a punch and giving a wide slash across his ankles, running under his legs I practically crippled him there. The gashes were large and gnarly, bleeding excessively and felled him upon his knees.

It's almost like they aren't used to others fighting back, receiving pain. His leaning down was just enough distance for me to grip him by the jaw on both sides and quickly grip the insides of his mouth, tearing it open from the inside with all my strength. Horizontally maiming his entire mouth and jaw all together, dislocating it about halfway through with a wet and nasty "crunch". The sides of his mouth leaked so much blood it absolutely covered my arms and the ground below me, I didn't stop. I kept tearing till his mouth was held together by nothing more than a sorry flap of skin when I finally let go.

Backing up as he collapsed onto the ground with a 'thud'. It was so loud, shaky and forceful you would have thought it been an earthquake if you didn't know any better. I almost lost my footing.

Flicking both of my hands to get the globs of flesh and blood off me as everyone cheered around me, that must have been it.

The Morning sun rose up beyond the metal walls and revealed the carnage, multiple Enclave Soldiers littered the ground but not so many Brotherhood. In fact I only think those in the beginning are the only ones who died.

I used a bottle of water to clean my hands and claws the best I could. I noticed a familiar face looking at me from the bar near the bomb, sitting down and drinking.

It was Harden.

I continued to wash my hands as I approached. "Glad to see you still kicking, Harden. This attack was sudden for everyone. Did they take anyone anyway?"

He gulped down an entire bottle of whiskey, slamming the empty bottle on the table and turned to me. "No, sir! The Brotherhood came just in time. They were getting ready to storm our buildings and take everyone. The Behemoth was dropped in from a Vertibird that picked up the remaining Enclave that weren't killed off. No losses on our end, it's kind of amazing! Not to mention you standing up to the Behemoth all alone so the rest of the Brotherhood could recover, ballsy."

I turned around to pick up my Bumper Sword. "It was nothing, not my first time taking out those big, green pricks. Are you going to be alright cleaning up here?"

He got up and made a gesture with his hand to send me off. "Yeah, yeah I can get some people to help me here. It was good to see you again, John. I'll tell the doc you are alive and well."

"It was good to see you again too, Harden. Do me a favor and tell goodbye to Mike and Cat for me."

A lot of the Brotherhood had already left and carried out the wounded, Maxson and Myles were at the front gate.

"You seem to have a thing for killing Behemoths, our boys didn't have enough firepower."

Myles was joined by Danse and everyone looked okay. "I seem to be good at that..I don't know why."

"You are just good at killing things in general, it's in your name after all. You aren't called Deathclaws for nothing."

"Gee thanks."

I addressed Maxson directly as he was checking his gear before getting ready to leave. "Maxson, sir. I have a request from you. I need a Vertibird. I need to do this alone too. I can't tell you why, you wouldn't understand but just know that I'll be back at the Prydwen before the day is over. I can only tell you after I have done it because I don't even know if it will work."

He actually let me finish what I was saying. "No, I'm not going to take on the Enclave on a suicide mission. I need to return somewhere and I only know how to get there from the air..if that makes sense. I ask you Maxson, please! I will return with the Vertibird I promise you!"

He set down his Gatling Laser and crossed his arms. "Why do you need to do this alone? The Brotherhood does everything together, if you hadn't noticed. Do you even know how to operate a Vertibird?"

I gave him a quick nod. "Yes, yes I do. As for why I need to do this alone, I don't want to risk anyone else. I'll be fine, I just need your okay. I won't be gone for more than a day, haven't I earned your trust? I am not going to just fly away with it. I just need to reach my destination quicker."

"Can you at least tell me where the Enclave base is before you go?"

I shook my head. "I don't have time for that, just give me a Vertibird and Myles can tell you."

He thought for a long moment before deciding, picking up his Gatling Laser and leaving out the front gate. "Fine, fine but I swear you cross me I will hunt you down."

I agreed to that completely. "Yes! Hunt me all you like if I fuck this up, just give me at least a day at most. I'll return to the Prydwen between the afternoon and tonight."

He glared and Danse and Myles who have been quiet and then to me. "I'll tell everyone to not shoot at you, you may take the furthest right one. I'll see you in a day."

That was more of an order than a message of luck but I didn't care! The rest of the soldiers boarded their respective Vertibird and left me all alone, outside Megaton with my own Vertibird.

I gave the straggling one a wave before boarding the cockpit of my own, I can only just barely fit into here. I have to lean down uncomfortably but that is a sacrifice we make to do these things.

I started the engines and began adjusting the position to turn it around completely. I took to the skies with ease and started to make my way back to the Enclave base.

I was going back to The Click.

Knowing how to get there from the air, simply go over the Jefferson Memorial and follow the shore till you reach a rock face. It's just beyond that cliff.

A feeling of anxiety and dread as I saw it in the distance washed over me, how long has it been since I escaped here? From the sounds of things I was unconscious for about a week since I arrived at the Prydwen once again.

The trip took no time at all. It was actually pretty close all things considered and took me less than an hour to arrive.

The existential crisis I suffered internally as I landed right in the open field to where all hangars were, everything was quiet. All the doors were still closed and the place looked as dead as I left it.

One might think I would be suicide coming back here, why? Why would I come back here?

It would be too hard to tell Maxson and Myles that I came back here to bury Emma, she deserves that at least. I had it in my head that no one would have come here the whole time I was out.

I stayed in the Vertibird much longer than I wanted to admit. I.. didn't want to go back in there, this was a suicide mission. Not only that I don't want to see that massacre again.

Eventually after not getting shot after sitting there for god knows how long I left the Vertibird and attached the key ring to one of my horns.

My first stop was the hanger that Emma took her life at. That be..the one on the left.

It was an open field of concrete with three hangars all together, the furthest left on actually led into the base that I escaped from, the right side held all vehicles.

Couldn't help myself but pause before entering the hangar. Gathered every ounce of bravery I had and quickly opened the large set of double doors, the rusty clunking and screeching of the door echoed throughout the interior. My eyes adjusted to the inside and I scanned the interior. It looked pretty much the same.

I decided not to enter the middle one, something compelled me to check it though.

The left side was much harder to open. Not because of the door, no this was all me.

Here goes absolutely nothing.

With the blade on one hand and the handle of the hangar in my other I rushed into the room.. I was so quick that I didn't even see the inside before charging in and ran directly into a rundown vehicle.

Mistakes like that will get me killed!

I checked myself for injuries and determined my pride was hurt more than my body.

I might be a walking tank of scales and death but running full force into a large metal vehicle still hurts.

I gathered myself and crept through the place. The place didn't look like it was cleaned at all since the slaughter.

Judging from the dried blood stains and.. absolutely awful smell as I drew deeper and deeper into the hangar.

I attempted to hold my breath, I was close to where Emma shot herself, it was right at the door to the base itself.

Believe me, I was beyond aware of what I was going to find. Her body began to decompose. I knew what was going to happen. No matter how much I tried I couldn't sugar coat what was inevitable.

I debated turning back, I didn't have to do this. I also couldn't just leave her here..

Going beyond a broken van of sorts I saw it. The two soldiers I killed on my exit and Emma's body, right where it was before.

I just..felt my heart sink and I froze and just..stared at the scene before more. She looked awful.

Okay, okay.. I just need to pick her up and..carry her away from here.

It took me a few tries mainly because I couldn't find it within myself to actually pick her up.

I found myself a tarp in the hangar, as incredibly difficult as it was. I managed to wrap her in the tarp and tied it together with a metal wire.

The silence aside from the buzzing flies and shifting of metal in the room was.. unnerving to say the least.

Not wanting to stick around long I carried Emma past the Hangar, Past the Vertibird. Up the rocky slope. There was a clearing with a single tree.

I set her down by the tree and began digging a hole, my claws made it pretty easy.

Using a bit of the sword too, as a shovel. I can't believe it. I wasn't going to look around for a proper shovel.

It took me some time to dig this tainted ground. But I pulled it off, the hole was large enough to bury her properly.

It felt sad..that was all I can describe it as. The air was heavy and the feeling was very similar to when I buried everyone in my vault.

I carried her from the tree and placed her into the dug out hole. Making sure to face her away from the Hangar.

"Nobody will cry for you, so I will.

"Nobody will mourn you, so I will."

"Nobody will miss you, so I will."

Tears did in fact begin to fall. I noticed a necklace around her neck as I put her down. It was aquamarine color. It had multiple beads with a heavy see through rectangular gem at the end of it.

I decided to gently take it from her. I wasn't stealing it, this was more of a momento. I placed the tip of my blade into the ground and wrapped her necklace around the handle and hilt of my blade. Keeping the gem against the handle and attempting to grip and swing it, it was more a decorative addition.

"I hope you find your family again, Emma. I hope you will find peace. You didn't deserve your fate but I.. understand. I almost took my own life multiple times after losing everything. Part of me wants to be mad at you for giving up, you deserve better than that. You saved me."

I cried as I buried her, I know I barely knew her but I saw parts of Sophia in this woman, the selflessness and compassion. She suffered a great loss like myself. Emma gave up everything to save me.

I didn't deserve that.

I cut off some bark from the tree and made a cross out of two pieces. Sharpening the bottom to properly stick into the ground.

'Emma' I carved into the bark and placed it at the top of her grave.

It is done.

I wiped my tears and took my blade from the ground and left the hill, back down to the hanger.

Instead of going back to the Vertibird I went back into the Hangar where she took her life.

My feelings went from sadness to rage. I wanted to make someone pay! Recklessness washed over my usual caution. I charged into the hanger with a newfound fury. Not hitting the line of vehicles again.

No fear, no worry. I wanted blood.

I wanted blood..

I found blood but not in the way I wanted.

I reentered the halls where countless people got massacred. The stench of rotting bodies and blood filled my nostrils and nearly made me recoil out of disgust when I opened the door.

No idea what went through my mind..I should have thought 'All the bodies are still here, no one is here.'

Your mind gets clouded by rage and anguish at the worst of times.

The place just got worse and worse as I went through, flickering lights. The stench grew more and more.

I shouldn't be here.

Another stupid thought came across my head.

I can finally figure out what they did to me here, while I was drugged out. Did..did I really want to know?

The halls got more and more bloody, the pile of bodies grew more and more as well.

As I went through I saw..flashes of my Vault, my vision took my back there for a brief moment as I turned a corner. Just..red painted walls. You couldn't even tell the blue stripes anymore.

This caused me to recoil back and have a minor panic attack. I looked like a deer in headlights.

I stood there against one of the bloody walls, arms spread out gripping it with my claws like my life depended on it and was absolutely panicked. I couldn't move, every fiber of my being wouldn't let me.

Trauma is a hell of a thing. Strikes you when you need it not to.

The room was dark and gritty. I didn't even know where I was in the grand scheme of things, did I move at all? I didn't even know at this point.

Okay, okay.. it's fine.

I regained myself, I don't know what eventually caused it but I eventually regained control..that was weird to say but I was walking through these halls but only saw my Vault.

With a quick shake of my head and a sigh I continued through. Got to be stronger than this, you won't know the truth if you can't break the past.

I found a hallway that wasn't completely going under a new paint job. This place looked somewhat familiar, I remember seeing bits and pieces of this area while I was under their sedative.

There were a few rooms on the side at the end of this hallway. I peaked through a few of them and one was an office room, nothing that I saw of interest.

One of the other rooms was a multiple terminal and recorder sort of set-up, and a glass observation room in front of them.

It looked kind of like my holding cell. Emma did mention that the wall was a one way observation room.

You can see in but whatever you are watching can't see you watching them.

I felt strange being on the opposite end of this now. Also awfully convenient that the room I find is mine or one similar.

I stared at the terminals and debated if I really wanted to know what they were doing to me. It would all be on record here after all, right?

I held my blade up and thought long and hard about destroying the whole row of machinery. Whatever happened to me won't be known to anyone.

But..I have to find out. I have a feeling of dirtiness like I was violated, inappropriately while I was drugged under.

It's no secret they would try to use me to make them a new army, of intelligent deathclaws for their own nefarious purpose. I want to know if my suspicions are correct.

I powered on all three thermals at once and waited for them to boot up.

I closed the door behind me, gently and crouched down at one of the terminals.

I browsed through the many documents and it wasn't anything on me at this one. It was mainly files of all the soldiers, citizens and their survival rate..I'm assuming that was for the purge.

Okay off to the second one. This one was still booting up, great.

Guess I'll check the third one.

This one was more records, more of status reports and mission ops. Not what I'm looking for.

The second one took a few more moments to finish, I impatiently waited for it.

The clacking of the terminal was the only sound I heard at the moment, the jingling of the keys attached to my horn. The only light within the room was from the terminals.

This one was looking promising, records of various captured creatures and animals. They were organized by species and gender. From the looks of things they were trying to breed various creatures and train them from birth to fight for their cause.

It's much easier to send an army of loyal creatures than train a whole army of people.

They got the most deadly ones you would expect, Deathclaws, Yao Guai, Ghouls and Super Mutants.. some minor considerations like Bloatflies, Dogs and Radscorpions.

Obviously they weren't breeding Ghouls and Super Mutants..I fucking hope not at least!

I didn't try to dig deeper on that one.

I browsed through the Deathclaw section of the folders and found multiple records on various ones from all over, from the East to West Coast, from younglings to adults. Seems they were trying all their efforts with Deathclaws.

Majority of the ones that they currently hold are female from the looks of it, that's a rather odd thing to specify, wouldn't you think?

I couldn't find any record of myself. No Intelligent Albino to be found. That doesn't mean I wasn't experimented on, does it?

There is absolutely no way in hell they didn't attempt to get me to mate with one of the Matriarch's while I was drugged. Or they got a..sample from me. Especially if they were going to kill me which we all know I was sent here to die.

I just want to know..I don't know why but I do.

I searched every single file. Nothing at all on me. I did determine that they were breeding Deathclaws and taking the eggs from here, probably to Crow's Perch.

I spent enough time here anyway, probably best I don't know. Jamming my sword into the screen of each terminal and cutting the wires in the back so they would all be permanently unsalvageable, forever.

I can't say I was glad or disappointed, just indifferent. Just one last thing I need to peruse.

Finding my way out was easier than entering, just follow the trail of blood and bodies to the exit. Nothing worthy of note came from me getting back outside, I skipped all the rooms and didn't dare look in anything.

This place needs to be forgotten, maybe even blown up. I'll see if I can't convince Maxson of that.

I haven't been so happy to see the sunlight once I reached the Hangar once again. I didn't have an existential crisis on my way out like I did entering.

Wasting absolutely no time I boarded the Vertibird and took to the skies in record time, I just wanted out and away from here.

I did what I set out to do. I couldn't just leave Emma to rot or be eaten by the savaging dogs that would inevitably find their way here, that rotten stench travels much farther than a human can smell.

The Prydwen was visible in the distance, I couldn't wait to return there and get something to drink and have myself a decent sleep. A sleep, finally without wounds or drugs to keep me out.

I never even realized how tired I was till I actually thought about it. I was going to have Myles sleep on the floor tonight, no arguments.

Soon we would be taking on the Enclave at their base. I'm beyond ready yet..not at the same time.

Everything has led to this moment. I won't be backing out, obviously. You can imagine my surprise when I was able to approach the Prydwen without getting shot, right as the sun was setting. I didn't think I took that long.

Maxson was waiting right on the landing pad, probably spotted me from a distance. "You did in fact make it back. I didn't expect it so soon, if at all."

I locked the Vertibird in place and exited right onto the pad, leaving the keys inside they can handle that I'm sure. "I thought I would have returned sooner. I still made it within the time frame."

He gave me a nod and turned around to return to his observation room. "Indeed you did, we prepare to take on the Enclave tomorrow. Get rested up."

I wasn't even able to question him before he left. Alright then. There is always tomorrow, off to Myles' room then.

Taking the route of the lowest part of the Prydwen has become a common practice for me at this point. I used to take the upper portion where all the airbags were but the lower section leads anywhere from anywhere.

I don't have to follow twenty hallways to reach his room. I'm just at that section if I follow a few flights of steps, kind of amazing.

I came upon Myles' door but noticed something completely out of place. There was a damn Super Mutant at his front door! This one looked different, a torn Vault Suit is what this one wore rather than the typical rags and sacks the others ones call clothing.

I think I can see the number. It's 87. I know nothing about that one, never even heard of it.

He didn't see me as I leaned against the corner just outside of the room, he was waiting for something, someone.

Surely enough Mia and some other woman came walking from the other end carrying boxes of things I couldn't tell from here. She and the other lady talked to the Mutant before entering the room.

Okay, so she knows him. Glad I didn't decide to try and kill him there. I thought about doing exactly that too.

I made sure to knock on the door and heard a barking of a dog, wow I haven't heard an actual dog in forever.

I leaned myself down to be at eye level with who I thought was going to be Mia but the door was answered by a blonde haired woman instead, she wore a pink overall dress and had a scar alongside her neck. She was startled by me at first and then regained her composure. "Mia! There's a damn Deathclaw at the door!"

"That must be John, let him in!" I heard from across the room.

She looked at me and shook her head. "Something tells me I shouldn't.."

I just grumbled at her. "Listen, Miss. I have had a hell of a day, I don't want to sit here and argue with you, step aside or I'll move you myself."

"You can talk?! And no I won't be moving! You wouldn't dare put your hands on a lady..?"

She didn't budge still so I grabbed her gently by the arm and spun her around, ducking under the doorway and we swapped places. "There now you are the one who is outside, toodles!"

I turned back around making sure not to hit her with my tail as I entered the room.

I'm surprised everyone Mia brought could even fit in here. "John! So glad you could make it! Myles said you went on a solo mission, how did it go?'

Here I was in a room with a Ghoul, a Super Mutant, a Dog, Mia, Myles and that other woman.

"First of all I'm not the most out of place thing here anymore, secondly I would like to tell you tomorrow. I am much too tired."

She gave me a nod and went down to pet her dog. "Understandable, I brought some friends along to help with our attack on the Enclave tomorrow. This dog right here, Dogmeat helped me take back Project Purity.," She was petting him with both hands across his face and letting him lick her too."Yes you did boy! Yes you did! We took out those bad men and women, didn't we! This dog means the world to me. The first kind soul I came across when I left the Vault who wanted to join me. He wouldn't leave me alone once he started chasing me."

I removed the blade from my back and leaned it against the cupboard. "I met some pretty amazing dogs in my travels too, this one definitely seems special."

She stood up and approached the Ghoul leaning against the wall in the corner. He wore and decked out suit of leather armor with metal straps and arm guards, leg guards and shoulder pads. "This is Charon, he believes that because I hold his contract that I am his master but he knows he's free to do whatever."

He actually spoke up. "You are my boss, I am bound to whatever you do or want. The contract says that. Much better than that Ahzrukhal bastard."

She scrolled through her Pip-Boy to show me. "I bought this contract from a right prick back in a place called Underworld, all the way in D.C. It was Super Mutant territory. Charon here also helped me take out the Enclave and was there when my dad died.."

"Sorry to hear about your father still, Mia. I'm glad you found some friends along the way to help you in your struggle."

She gave me a nod and a smile while sitting down at the table and called over the Super Mutant. "This here is, Fawkes. He played an important role in both helping me retrieve the G.E.C.K. but also was one of the people who helped me get out of Raven Rock and take back the Purifier, letting the clean water flow for all."

"Mia, she saved me from the confines of Vault 87. When I was changed into a Mutant my brain wasn't turned mush, I was enhanced enough to know that their mindless bloodshed and making of more Mutants was wrong! So they trapped me in a room for..I don't even know how long. Mia freed me and we wiped out that place of any and all Mutant. Then she got captured by the Enclave, I ran through the Wasteland and followed their Vertibird till I found Raven Rock, there I awaited her exit and secured an escape route. The rest is history."

I gave him a nod of acknowledgement. "I had a Mutant friend all the way at Nevada, Lilly was their name. They taught me how to make that Bumper Sword and use it too. Do you at all remember what you were before?"

He shook his head and thought for a moment. "It's all..a blur, I remember the Vault and the halls but not who I was before. I know I was a resident there and was experimented on..It was before the war I was living there when the bombs dropped and was changed some time after."

She leaned, went behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't go straining yourself big guy. Your past doesn't matter, what you were before doesn't change that you saved me."

"Thanks, Mia. What about you, John? I never seen or heard about a talking deathclaw before. What is your story?"

"Well my species is a product of F.E.V, much like Super Mutant's. Except apparently it gives us sentience and allows us to speak. Mind you I wasn't created by getting dipped in F.E.V. I was hatched from an egg."

That blond woman from earlier came to the table, slammed down a drink and rather aggressively pulled a chair back. "You forget about introducing me, love?"

"Of course not! I was saving the best for last! John, this is Clover. My lover, Girlfriend. Which you prefer to call it. She was a slave in a place called Paradise Falls."

"Yes you mentioned before when you first told me about her, she was more than just a slave too from what I understood. I hope you took out all those bastards."

I got up for a moment and retrieved my journal from the cupboard, took my seat back and began to write about everything that I hadn't the whole time.

Clover asked me "What are you writing for?"

I continued to write as I answered. "Well, you see. I have my entire journey written down in this journal. I decided that I was going to get caught up on current events. Just in case I don't make it through tomorrow."

Myles came into the room with a handful of stuff. "Well that isn't very optimistic! We will be going at them full force! We got this!"

I just had to ask "What's the plan exactly?"

Myles put the boxes down and continued. "You see, we will be scoping out the place and then go in, in groups. That way we don't all get shot down at once and will be essentially in squads. Everyone will be going in at different times. This is our squad here. We will be going in first actually, Maxson decided that since we have all the 'non-humans' we are the best option for frontlines."

Everyone seems to agree to this but I had to say. "What if I wanted to go alone? My father could be in there and I want to help him?"

Mia answered first. "We all understand if you want to do that, we will be fine. Do what you have to do. Don't feel bad for leaving us, if you need to."

"Yeah, John. I got your back! With or without you being there. If you aren't here as well, we will save Glavin for you."

Clover asked. "Who is Glavin?"

I didn't even look at her to answer. "The man who is responsible for killing off my entire species, killing my mother and ruining my entire life."

I stopped writing and decided. "I think it's time I head to sleep, goodnight everyone. Myles do you care if I use your bed?"

"No, no not at all. Go ahead. We will keep quiet."

"I appreciate it."

I fell asleep pretty quickly even with everyone chattering.

Waking up I found myself in an empty room. I might as well get ready for the day.

No one was here at all, they wouldn't leave without me, right? No there is no way.

Probably should hurry anyway. I prepared my Bumper Sword and put my Journal back in the cupboard, tied within my robe.

I squeezed myself into the shower and decided that I was going to have a quick wash down.

Fortunately I am expecting the instantly hot water this time around and can adjust it without getting burnt.

I tried to make this as quickly as possible mainly focusing on my claws and face. I was very aware this could be my last shower, ever. I know, right? Talk about priorities. I'm not worried about this being my last shower, I'm worried about this being my last.. anything!

Yes, imagine how unsatisfying it would be to know my last action was a damn shower!

This whole situation has filled me with dread, a worry that won't go away. Something is going to happen, something is going to go wrong.

I heard a knocking outside the bathroom and heard a voice. "John? Mia told me to come wake you up, it's almost time to go, are you ready?"

I think I knew who that was, not a lot of feminine voices to determine from after all. "Clover? That you? Is everyone waiting on me?"

I heard her creak the door open. "No, everyone is still gearing up. Mia decided to let you sleep. Not like you need to get dressed or anything.," She said with a small laugh. "Do you mind if I come in? I can't really hear you."

I turned around in the shower to face her and she entered before I could even answer. "I'm pretty sure you could hear me just fine, why did you even ask?"

She tried to casually lean against the wall. "Well I wanted to make sure you weren't standing in here with your dick out or something like that."

I just turned my head and glared at her a moment. "That is awfully forward of you, very presumptuous and inappropriate. I would much appreciate you being gone and I'll be out in a moment."

She scoffed as she eventually left. "What's the matter? Big bad deathclaw worried a little woman like me will find them inadequate?"

I grabbed a towel off the wall and growled at her as I left the shower. "That would only be a concern if you had a chance in hell of wooing me, too bad you aren't that appealing, isn't it?"

She seems incredibly offended. "Here I was going to offer you a good time before we left! You can't just sit here and insult me, who do you think you are?"

I finished drying myself off and asked her the same. "Who do you think you are? Trying to cheat on Mia with me of all people? You should be ashamed of yourself! Consider yourself lucky that I'm not tilted enough yet to tell her your attempts to bed me! Now if you could kindly fuck off I have a war to prepare myself for."

Her demeanor changed and she laughed for a moment. "Yo, John. You need to chill. Mia and Myles had a bet based on how you would react to me trying to sleep with you. I wasn't serious at all but Mia was testing you and she completely expected that you would pass but you completely shut me down. Props to you, men are much easier to sway it seems. Myles fell for my tricks once even!"

I scoffed. "Myles will sleep with anything that moves and resembles a woman. As for Mia testing me, I'll believe that when I hear it from her."

"That's fair. I'll see you at the landing pad."

I gave her a nod as I finished drying myself off and grabbed my Bumper Sword.

Time to face the music.

Leaving Myles' room I made my way through the lower portion, ending up at the steps to the landing pad

Everyone was already boarding, the whole Brotherhood battalion was getting ready for this.

I saw Myles standing by one of the Vertibird's, that must be ours. "Where is Mia and the gang?"

He boarded and said. "It's kind of hard to board a group of soldiers, a deathclaw and a Super Mutant all in one Vertibird, wouldn't you say?"

I followed him with realizing that. "Yes, that would make a lot of sense."

The pilot didn't even wait for us to get situated before taking off. All things considered the destination wasn't very far at all. Just past the Jefferson Memorial and down the Potomac River till you reach the Ocean.

It took us a very short time to get there. I watched Myles gear up in a new suit of Power Armor with a grey paint and the Brotherhood insignia proudly displayed on the shoulder, I had to tell him. "Myles, I want you to promise me. Should I die here you will take out Glavin for me."

He wasn't expecting that, putting on his helmet and prepping his gun. "It's only right you do it, if you should die I will continue your vengeance, yes. But please don't die."

His please sounded sincere. "I will try Myles, I will. These bastards are going to pay for the things they did. To me.," I held up my sword with Emma's necklace still wrapped around it. "To everyone."

We landed on the shore just off the location of their base. You could barely see it from the sky, it was under the water. Clever bastards.

Maxson gathered everyone up and announced as we left our Vertibird "Brothers, Sisters. This is it. This is the final end of the Enclave, we all have all trained and suffered for this moment right here. This is for the entire Wasteland! We will make them all bleed, no mercy, no survivors. We made the mistake of leaving remnants of the Enclave alive before. We won't be doing that again. Ad Victoriam, Brotherhood!"

Quick and to the point well done, Maxson.

I rubbed both my hands against my head and found Mia. "Here goes nothing, huh?"

She leaned against me and said. "I've already done this once, we will be fine. I thought you would have been more excited to finally take them on? It was you who found the place after all."

I just gave a sigh. "I feel my destiny draws me here to die. This is where my story ends."

She pulled me closer for a moment. "Listen, John. I saw you survive things that should have killed you 20 times over now. If you died here it would be a damn shame. For my sake, I won't be able to sleep for plenty of nights seeing you die. Please for my sake and everyone else, make it out of here alive."

One of the scribes came by our group and gave us a rundown of the situation. "Okay listen up. Their base seems to run on a cycle of 32 seconds. What I mean is there is a small opening that happens every 32 seconds, platform to run on and everything. Only issue is that once the timer is up the platform dropped and anything on it that doesn't make it through is absolutely lit up by not even exaggerating, like 50 turrets. Obviously it's way too far for any man to run on without getting pumped full of lead."

He flipped through his notes and continued.

"We don't have any land vehicles narrow or fast enough to get speeds that fast within the limit. We can't fly out Vertibird's in because it's all underwater, they must have some kind of internal mechanism that allows them to fly Vertibird's in and out."

I strolled my way to the shore and he pointed out the walkway and the opening. "You see that don't you? It's an automatic system, that must be how they get in and out without getting their base out of the water."

Someone volunteered to do the run but I stopped them. "I can do it. I would be the fastest here after all. Crossing an entire body of water in 32 seconds? I probably could pull it off."

Maxson spoke up over everyone. "You are sure? You realize if you fail you are quite literally dead in the water?"

I gave him a confident nod. "I am very aware of that fact, someone has to do it though. I don't want to see your troops sacrifice themselves when it's something I can most likely do."

He put a hand on his chest and gave me a little bow. "Your sacrifice won't be in ve…"

I kindly stopped him. "Maxson, please. I don't intend on this being the end for you or me. Save the honors for then, when I'm actually dying."

Mia and Myles both came up from behind me and gave me a tracking hug.

"Please don't turn yourself into shredded parmesan!"

"Yeah! What she said. Good luck, John."

"I'm going to need much more than Luck, you two!"

I heard and encouraged bark from Dogmeat and Fawkes, Charon and Clover all gave me encouraging words that were mainly along the lines of "Don't die."

Yeah, thanks guys 'don't die' will really stop those bullets.

I watched the opening, the walkway and the water.

One of the many soldiers watching asked "is there anything you want to say before you go?"

I shook my head. "Anything I want the world to know would be in my Journal."

Timing the cycle for myself it was indeed 32 seconds, exactly.

"I'm going on the next rotation, get those bastards if I die here."

Everyone gave me a cheer and my heart sank, it drew closer and closer.

You just have to run that's it!

I heard the mechanism of the platform raise before the door opened and hesitated.

"Wait, wait. Everyone you probably didn't hear that but the machine that lowers and raises the platform is right below us in the water here, I heard it."

"What does that mean?"

"That means I can run early when I hear the gears strain."

I raised a hand up and counted down early.

5

4

3

2

1

Right when I heard the gear turn I ran! Ran like the fucking wind in fact. I was so damn quick that any pre-fired bullet went right by me.

The only problem of being so quick is that I couldn't stop, I crashed right into the opening but on a good note, I was in as it closed up behind me.

I heard some faint cheering in the distance behind me before.. silence.

Silence is unnerving for me, something has to be going on at all times everywhere, right?

The dark brown walls of the slightly lit interior looked unimpressive, this was supposed to be a hidden entrance. I have no doubt about that.

I decided to do the only thing I can do, move forward. Creeping ever so silently through these tunnels I saw nothing out of the ordinary, it looked like a normal pre-war facility.

No rooms, just hallways. Lots of hallways. I began to get confused on directions. Nothing was on the walls, this place is intended to lose you if you don't know the layout. Definitely.

I took hallway after hallway, nothing at the end of either. Okay I still have options, let's exhaust all directions before we panic.

I backtracked pretty far, far enough to where it split into 6 directions, minus where I came from and minus the 2 directions I already checked.

I had an idea. I scratched the sides of the wall to mark where I already came from. There, now I can't get lost.

Going down one of the hallways I saw that one of the other sides looked different, I had never been so happy to see the absolute ugly color of yellow that adorned the hallway.

Looks like this way led to a doorway which..led to a room, finally!

The room itself was dimly lit and I snuck into it. Making sure to scan it for anyone it was empty.

Okay, this was weird. Nothing was in here. It was empty. Completely not even a speck of dust.

I wonder if this is to thwart any potential intruders?

Quietly I went from room to room, I was looking for a power generator. Cancel their power so everyone else can get in.

Another room, more nothing.

Things were beginning to look kind of hopeless till..I entered a room with a holding pen, it looked very similar to the one I was held in at The Click except the observation window was on the outside.

I decided to glance into the window and saw a Dark Coloured Deathclaw laying on his side, fast asleep in this metal prison.

Holy shit I know who that is.

"Ocrum!? Is that you?!"

He got up with a jolt and looked at me, his eyes went wide as he noticed me. "John!? There, there is no way! I thought you were dead!"

He instantly got up and leaned against the glass, getting a good look at me. "You..you are real? I'm not going crazy?"

"Yes, yes! I am real!," I tapped on the glass to show him I am in fact real.

"Look at you all grown up, my God."

I leaned my hand against the glass. "Ocrum, you look awful. What happened to you?"

"You can imagine that 30 years of imprisonment would deteriorate my body. They kept me in an attempt to reproduce with unintelligent females but none of the eggs came out intelligent, they did the same thing with your father."

Not that I ignored what he said but I had to know. "My dad is alive? He's the reason I made it out of the Vault to begin with."

He gave me a slow nod. "Yes, Harris is still alive. He should be just beyond my own holding cell. If you can find your way through the maze of a hall, you will find him."

I backed up to look at his door. "What about you?"

"I must confess something to you."

I had a bad feeling about this. "Go ahead."

He stretched out with both arms against the glass. "It's my fault.."

"What..what do you mean exactly?"

"Our Vault..I let the Enclave in. It is my fault. I got everyone killed."

My joy from finding him instantly was shot down. "You have got to be fucking kidding me! You are the one who let them in?! I thought my whole life they forced their way into our home. I can't believe this! You are responsible for the death of our entire species?!"

He glared at me. "You don't know why I did! They were going to force their way in anyway. It was either that or we all die anyway!"

I absolutely blew up on him. "Oh, so you saved your own ass rather than tell everyone what was coming! Too much of a coward to get killed with the rest of us, could you?! I hope your years of imprisonment were full of anguish and torture! Why did you let them in? Why didn't you tell everyone they were coming?! You were supposed to be our leader..not a spineless coward!"

"Our species was doomed from the start! If they can't even survive the attack they had no reason to continue, we got too soft and should get killed for it. The Enclave wanted to go back and harvest egg cells from the females but all the bodies were all gone."

I looked at him with such disdain. "Yes, that would be me. I came back and buried everyone, EVERYONE! Do..do you have any idea how hard it was for me to do that?! My friends and family are all dead. I carried my mother to her grave, I dug her grave myself. I was only a youngling still, Ocrum! I was fucking 15 and I had to bury my whole species while you were just gone and safe. You ran from your mistake..you could have saved us..some Alpha you were. I looked up to you!"

He completely ignored everything I said. "Are you going to let me out?"

I slashed across the glass with one of my hands. "You can go fuck yourself if you think I would EVER free you after that! You deserve to rot in here.," I took the sword from my back and jammed the tip of it into the control panel, so no one can come by and free him. "You can die with the rest of them!"

"You will regret this, John! When I get out of here I will find you!"

I just ignored him as I left. Part of me debated killing him myself but just leaving him was the best option, when I blew this place up I can only hope Ocrum will die in the blast.

That is assuming I can find the main power room, not only to shut it down but also to sabotage the integrity of the entire base.

I can't say that the news Ocrum gave me had affected me that much, I wasn't really surprised. I know, I know. I finally found someone of my own kind. Not only that, it was someone I knew! Someone I used to know, the Ocrum in that cell wasn't the same Ocrum I grew up with.

I had a mission to do still, I have to find my dad as well. I don't believe he's actually here. Until I actually find him, I will check every single room and corner either way.

The more I wandered the more I thought about what the Enclave were trying to do. They ruined their chances of using us to build an army because they killed us all off, I doubt that was their original plan even.

Our own genetics both saved and screwed us in that case.

There are no intelligent female deathclaws alive. I know for a fact that I cannot produce any young and it seems from what Ocrum was saying he can't produce intelligent young.

No matter what they won't have an army of Intelligent Deathclaws under their thumb.

Makes me wonder if they killed us all and then thought they could use us.

I am not the last..but I might as well be, Ocrum got us all killed. He should suffer for that. I'm going to kill him on my way out.

Turning a corner I saw a patrolling gang, 3 total. Two in Power Armor and one officer in the middle.

This area looked much different from the maze of hallways I was going through. The ground was more akin to a scaffolding and was almost an inverse cage like, it was a floor with various holes strewn across it. The design was clearly intentionally done, it's not a large enough hole to fit anything but a piece of silverware though.

Narrow, luminescent lights adorned the walls. They were cylinder shaped and ranged from various colors. From Red to Turquoise.

The walls were jet back with wires and various machinery hooked up on each end of the various rooms that went through this section of the base.

I waited on the adjacent side from the patrolling troops. Not wanting to draw any attention to myself, stealthy as possible I was going to wait as long as I could.

They drew closer and closer. Before I could jump out and get them there was a massive blast off in the distance, Sounds like something went wrong with the internal machinery.

The lights flickered and many of the closed doors just opened, lights went out and then there was a warning message to everyone.

"Warning, Warning! Power in the Eastern section has been compromised! Resorting to emergency power. Please stand by and wait for maintenance teams to arrive."

Well that is awfully convenient. The patrol team began to head in the direction of the blast and I trailed them, just slightly.

Hallways...more hallways. My absolute favorite.

I crept behind them and snagged the officer from behind a corner right before they turned it.

Covering their mouth one hand and jamming my claws into their throat, quick and quiet.

I picked the body up just enough to not drag their feet against the ground. I tucked them into a corner quickly and continued to follow the other two.

I don't have time to wait for them to separate.

Drawing my Sword I leaned down and charged them both, jamming my sword into the Fusion Core of one and ramming my Body into the other, Knocking them over in their big metal suit.

Pushing the first one forward and kicking their gun away with them both on the ground.

I asked them both "Talking Deathclaw, a Brown one. Not the Black colored one, the other. Where is he?"

They looked at each other and the second one tried to get up. I jammed my blade into their back even more, going through the frame this time.

The excruciating scream I heard echoed through the halls. I don't have time for this!

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" The other asked me out in a panic.

Glaring at him, I kept the blade in his friends back. "I am the runt who is going to wreck your entire organization! Now tell me what I want if you don't want to witness your friend get maimed from every side!"

They sat up from their back and told me. "That isn't any friend of mine! Do your worst!"

They think I'm bluffing! Keeping eye contact with the second guy I twisted the blade as the one below me cried out in pain. Slicing up their spine and through their helmet, cut in half right against the floor.

I pulled the sword from the now gashed floor and flicked the blood from it in his direction. "Ready to talk now?"

They began to panic and try to drag themselves backwards. "You..you are a Monster! No..no..n, way I'm helping you!"

I leveled with this poor.. distraught man. I pulled off his helmet and made eye contact with him. "I know you probably don't care but the one I'm after is my Father, he's been here for 30 years. Your Enclave killed my Vault 30 years ago. My whole species. My Alpha, My father and I are the only survivors of that massacre. I'm here to avenge my fallen brethren and find my dad. Just tell me what I want and I will let you go, where is he?"

He wiped his mouth and spit at me. "I'll be fucking dead before I help a beast like you!"

I gave a sigh. "I thought you would say that."

Giving a wide slash across both his chest and neck which instantly killed him, leaning against the wall.

Leaving them both to bleed in the hall I continued through to the direction of the explosion.

I arrived at a room, a dead end with four power generators and three of them flashed, broken and smoking. It looked like a bomb went off in here.

Kicking something I looked down at my feed to see something, a grenade pin. Turning around I saw the absolutely decimated body of some kind of.. person. Their skin was still sizzling, chunks of their flesh were still falling and dropping off as they lay there in a steaming pile of death.

I noticed a side room that had a trial of blood leading to it. I was going to just leave till I heard a deep, pained groan.

Quickly turning the corner I had to adjust to the lack of light.

I saw a massive figure leaning against the wall, it didn't look humanoid.

The figure weakly turned over to look at me and I saw it was a deathclaw!

He actually spoke up first with a strained voice. "Oh you gotta be kidding me, I just got blasted by that scientist out….JOHN!?"

My eyes went wide and I dropped my sword right on the spot. It clanged against the ground, bouncing before landing.

"Holy shit, no way..dad!"

I ran in front of him and saw that he was holding his stomach, a deep wound from the explosion.

I leaned down and attempted to help him stop the bleeding. "Dad..dad I..don't even know what to say I..was told that you were here just I couldn't fathom you actually being here!"

He gritted his fangs in pain as I tried to help him. "It's fine, please look at me."

Doing what he asked I looked him right in the eye as he placed a hand along my cheek gently. "Look at you, all grown up!"

"Dad, please we can exchange pleasantries when we get out of here."

He just shook his head slightly as I kept pressure on the wound. "John, I'm not getting out of here. This maintenance room corner is where I die.," He looked down and moved his arm from his stomach. "Look at all this blood, I'm not getting out of here alive.."

My eyes began welling up. "No dad, no. You can't..you can't give up now! I didn't find you now just to lose you again!"

I tried to pick him up but he wouldn't budge. "I'm so, so sorry, John. I can't move."

"You have to try!"

I sat down next to him and hoisted one of his arms around my shoulder. "Keep one hand to apply pressure on your wound, use me to support you."

"Okay, okay. I trust you son. Where are we going to go?"

I picked him up and got him on his feet. "I have friends, waiting for me outside. They will help you, they will fix you. I just need you alive long enough to get there. Can you dad, please? I.. couldn't live with myself if you died while I carried you."

He gave me a sniffle and a nod. "Yes, yes John. I can do it. With you here I have to live now, right?"

I tried to hold my tears in, I need to be strong for him now. "I won't forgive you if you die on me now!"

He reached his arm around and wiped the tears coming down my face, gently in such a way that only a father could. "Your mother would be so proud of you, John."

"Don't..don't say things like that."

"Why? It's true?"

We passed the two bodies of the soldiers I killed earlier and he asked. "Did you do that?"

I gulped nervously and said. "Yes, it was me."

He looked back at them and scoffed. "Good. They deserve it."

We reached the hallway where I took out the officer. "How are you holding up, dad?"

He was breathing heavily. "Can we stop a moment? I just need to catch my breath."

Gave him a nod and set him down against the wall, gently.

I went to the officer I tucked away in the corner and began to shred articles of clothing off of them and tied them together.

Using his baton along with the rags I made a bandage of sorts.

I tied them all together and wrapped it around his waist, tight enough to stop some of the bleeding and buy him some time. "That should be good enough to last you until we get outside."

He gave me a weak nod and let me hoist him back up. "How much longer do we have?"

I looked down the dim hall and had to be honest. "These halls are a maze, we have quite some time till we reach the exit."

He began moving first. "Let us be going then. They will know I am gone, they will come after me."

I carried him through the halls for a moment before I replied. "Let them, I will kill them all."

We continued through the halls and heard a roar off in the distance in front of us.

My father was the first to react. "Ocrum, Ocrum is free. He's going to kill us, you know?"

Taking a deep breath. "I can't say I am surprised. If we run into him I will kill him."

He stopped me. "I don't know, John. He's got a thirst for blood. Unlike anything I've ever seen. He does everything they tell him to! Killing us on his own escape is probably a part of that order."

I pulled him gently and we continued through. "Listen, father. I am not that defenseless runt you knew growing up. I have survived out in the Wasteland on my own for 30 years! If I see Ocrum I am killing him for letting the Enclave in our Vault."

I heard another voice off in the darkness. "Is. That. So?"

Dad went into a small panic as I set him down. "Goddamn it, Ocrum! Haven't you caused enough damage?"

I heard him scratch alongside the wall as he approached. "Tsk, tsk, Harris. Your son just directly threatened your alpha. Aren't you going to do anything about it?"

I stood with my back facing my dad, arms out ready to strike. "You stopped being our 'alpha' when you got us all killed!"

"You are a disgrace, John! You weren't supposed to survive that night! Now lay down and die like the runt you are!"

Ocrum charged out of the darkness and tried to slash my throat. I grabbed his wrist and twisted it, pushing him back and made sure to keep myself in front of my dad.

I pointed at Ocrum. "You aren't getting to dad without going through me!"

He just smiled and attempted to dart past me. I dug my claws into his back and tossed him back into the darkness of the hallway.

"Gah, you are such fucking annoyance!"

I could hear the drips of blood from the holes I put into his back as he approached.

He was..too quick this time. Ocrum knocked me on to my back and held me down.

"Ocrum, please..take me instead! Let John go! He doesn't know what he's doing."

"Shut it! This disgrace to our species shouldn't have lived this long! I should have crushed him in the egg before he even had a moment to hatch!"

He was wrapping his claws around my neck and choking me out, while digging slightly into me in the process.

I tried to grab his wrist but he had me held down in such a way that I couldn't move. No matter how hard I struggled he was stronger than me..

He gave a long, sloppy, drawn out lick across my chest and stared me in the eye as he tightened his grip "Go ahead and struggle, John. I don't need you alive for this. I'm going to really enjoy watching the life drain from your eyes though! Your father will be next!"

I caught a glance of my dad who was trying to get up to help me but.. couldn't. He was far too hurt to do anything and all he could do was watch in horror. He struggled to get any form of standing but wasn't at all able to.

Ocrum released his grip slightly around my throat and pushed his body against mine, spouting nonsense. "Look at you, so weak, so defenseless. What a sorry excuse for a deathclaw you are. If I had known you would be this easy to submit I would have done this long ago!" He gave another, longer, possessive lick across my chest, up my neck and stopping at my chin. His breath smelt something awful. Like something had been living down his throat and had died, recently.

I heard my father plead. "Ocrum, please! You don't have to do this, not to my son!"

He looked over at my dad and just snarled, now might just be my chance to get out of his perverted grasp.

I attempted to twist his wrist and then kick him off of me but he didn't even budge.

My feeble attempt to escape him only managed to anger his grasp on me. He tightened his grip so hard I felt my own blood seeping down my neck, his grasp was threatening and horrific.

I was terrified.

"I am surprised you managed to hold out this long, for a runt!" He continued to squeeze and gradually dig his filthy claws into my throat.

He was making this slow and drawn out on purpose. All I could do was look up at him with the rage and fury one can't even describe.

My efforts were waning, I was going to lose consciousness soon and the eventual blood loss as he dug further and further into my throat. The tightening of his grasp wasn't going to bode well for my livelihood.

I heard my dad struggling to get up. I heard the ringing of my ears like a grenade had just gone off on top of me. It started to get blurry and all I could really see was Ocrum's horns as he gave me a much more, aggressive lick.

From my stomach up my chest, it was methodical in the worst way imaginable. This was possessive and dominant. He repeatedly licked on my neck before going all the way up and swirling on my snout.

He pulled out bodies closer and began to rub himself against me... intimately.

The action nearly made me gag, it was absolutely disgusting. I could feel the strands of saliva run down my neck. My eyes widened once I realized what he was going to do to me.

I didn't even have time to panic, he hardened his grip with his left hand and raised up his right, gradually leaning in along my face and dragging his index claw on the backside down, the side of my face all while saying. "It's time I show you what an Alpha is really capable of, John! I should have had my way with you ages ago. I probably could have gotten away with it too," He continued to slowly cut into my scales, stopping back at my neck and absolutely made sure I saw which hand he was talking about. "I spent many a night pleasuring myself to the very thought of putting you in your place, I'll also be killing you with the same hand! Don't worry I'll be taking care of your dear, old dad too. I hope you will enjoy the ride, John. It's the last thing you will experience! Assuming you behave. I don't need you alive after all. I just wanted to humiliate before ending your miserable existence."

I can't believe it. I managed to get out a few words while his other hand was off me. "I wasn't..aware our esteemed Alpha had a thing for males! Sorry Ocrum. I don't swing that way."

All he did was smile. It was a fang filled smile and if evil and treachery could have been physical things, he would be surrounded in it. "Oh dear, John. I don't care if you want it or not. I want it and that's all that matters. You will be dead soon anyway, you can at least get one last feeling of the power you never had before your final moments. Or I can just kill you now. I would rather you be alive for this, I will enjoy it more that way."

He completely missed the irony in my statement.

He pulled us closer and rubbed himself against me, more and more. As terrible as this felt for me and I imagine my dad, helplessly watching it gave me an idea.

This wasn't going to be the end of me.

I wrapped one of my legs against his back and hoisted myself up, this action was enough to make him lower his guard and grip on my throat. He probably thought this was me submitted which I kind of banked on.

I twisted and contoured myself to when my leg would allow me enough grip to swap places with him, that was difficult seeing as his body was right against mine.

I had absolutely one chance at this. I turned myself slightly over, opposite of the direction I planned on flipping him over on. Just for the extra momentum.

With shaking arms I flopped myself forward with all the might and power I could muster! We were practically in the air for a moment before we crashed back down on each other. I swapped positions with him and unhinged his grasp from my neck. The tumble made him scratch down to my chest but I'll worry about that later.

I was panting heavily, trying to get oxygen back to my lungs. I couldn't even say anything before Ocrum started to struggle.

I can't let him live.

As I sat upon his chest, holding him down he tried to swipe at me. Missing both times.

I took a deep regretful breath and just dug my claws into his gullet, the gurgling and spouting of his blood down my talons only to be matched with the panic in his eyes.

He was a monster, he needed to be slain.

I kept clawing and slashing long after he was dead, hell I was scratching through the fucking ground I went through neck so much. He was completely decapitated by the time I was done.

His head rolled down the hallway slightly, leaving a trail of blood till it came to a full stop. The same look of panic and pain on his face as in his last moments.

Still sitting upon his chest I was breathing very, very heavily. Shaking like mad for a moment before I regained a steady control of myself. I stood up and tried to flick the copious amounts of blood off my hands.

The claw marks I made in the ground were now filled with blood from his neck and overflowing along the floor.

I felt disgusted in myself..I did this!

My heart sank when I turned around and saw the look from my dad. "I..I am sorry you had to see that, dad."

I stepped off what remained of Ocrum completely and turned around completely to face my father.

He shook his head and reached out an arm for me to pick him up. "I'm sorry you had to do that, he can't hurt anyone anymore. You did the right thing."

Turning myself to the darkness of the hallway I replied. "He was still one of us. I hope you are right."

"You know what he was going to do to you, right?"

I didn't even turn around and tried to avoid making a glance at his head. "Yes..yes I do."

I looked at my bloodied chest and couldn't determine what was mine and what had splattered on me while I was decapitating Ocrum.

I tried to wipe the strands of saliva off but it just mixed with blood and now was above a thousand times worse, fucking great.

I turned back around to my dad and couldn't look him in the eye. "We should get going, Ocrum is our worst obstacle out of here."

He reached out an arm and I hoisted him back around my shoulder. "You did what you had to do. Whatever demons he was fighting, he let them win. It wouldn't been right to let him wander the wasteland and quite literally murder, pillage and rape. I can't even tell you it would be in that order."

End Chapter: 25


	26. Better in Blood

Chapter 26: Better in Blood

This is it. The finale of the first act. Oh, you thought it would be over? This chapter will be my Magnum Opus, everything has led to this moment. I have something funny to tell you all. I had the ending for this tale when I wrote the first chapter...okay that might be an exaggeration, I had the ending thought of for such a long time either way.

Yeah this marks the final chapter of Act 1 out of..I don't even know how many I plan on making after this. The story will continue after this, don't worry!

I want to thank each and every one of you who have read my story! I have been writing this tale for over a year now and it's been quite a journey for me personally, I never dedicated myself to something like this for so long before. I wanted to tell you all that I do this completely alone. All the writing and Proofreading is all done by yours truly! Not to brag of course. I just wanted everyone to know that I have been keeping this story going all by myself for over a year now. I hope to continue it strong but I won't be topping this chapter for a long while, if ever!

I hope you all enjoy this first act "ending" to John's story!

The Fallout Franchise is the intellectual property of Bethesda Softworks. (Microsoft)

I couldn't keep my eyes off Ocrum's decapitated body as I helped my dad around my shoulders. He was silent while I paused myself, staring down into the darkness.

He used a hand to gently brush the blood from my neck and chest and asked me. "Are you okay? We can wait as long as you need. Ocrum may have been despicable but he was still someone you grew up with. It was no doubt difficult to kill him but you did the right thing. He was a monster through and through."

I helped pull his weight, we stepped around Ocrum's body as we went back through the halls to that entrance on the water. "The most difficult part of killing him was getting his grasp off my neck. He deserved to die for letting us all die. He wasn't the same person I knew growing up, I could see it in his eyes. I'm glad I killed him."

He almost seemed shaken by that. "You shouldn't say things like that, son. Killing isn't supposed to be something you enjoy. Even if it's against those who deserve it."

I carried him along down the hall. "I never claimed to enjoy it. I'm glad that he won't be able to hurt anyone, I'm glad he's dead for ruining our lives. Sometimes the only way to end an evil is to kill it. Just like I'm going to do with the Enclave, I'm going to end their evil. You haven't been surviving in the Wasteland for thirty years like I have! The hellscape outside has taught me that."

We arrived at the end of the hallway and to the doorway that was timed, we stood a bit of distance away from it while I went over what he needed to do. "Okay, dad. listen. This door opens every 32 seconds. You want to go after about.."

Then I heard a group of soldiers yelling, their bulky power armor clanging beneath the ground from behind us, one voice booming from the halls."I saw them go down this way!"

My heart completely sank..it sounded like four at least from the echoing footsteps.

My dad looked over at me and just said, with all hope gone from his voice. "We aren't going to make it out of this alive, are we?"

It seemed sudden and rash, maybe. Maybe. I gently threw him off my shoulders and past the bulkhead door separating the exit and the interior, I pushed the button to begin closing the door.

He laid there on the floor and demanded. "What the hell are you doing, John! They will kill you!"

I let my hand off the button and looked down at him, sliding my sword under the bulkhead door as it closed. "Dad, there is a narrow walkway. Just down the middle of the doorway, you can see it in the water. Use my sword as a walking cane of sorts and when you get outside and see the Brotherhood ask for Myles and Mia. Tell them you are my father, they will believe you. There are turrets outside but I'm pretty sure the generators that went down were tied to them, please be safe dad."

I could see him struggling to stand up using my blade but he managed to do it, his voice nearly breaking."But..but what about you? What are you going to do? You don't get to sacrifice yourself for me!"

I leaned myself against the slowly closing bulkhead and I couldn't see him anymore. "I wasn't able to save mom, I was too young, too weak. I'm not letting you die. Please, dad. I need, need you to get out, alive. I trust those on the other side. I have an entire team out there. They will keep you safe. They will patch you up."

The footsteps drew closer and closer..I nearly broke down on the spot and I just heard him weeping on the other side as the bulkhead, having fully closed now.

"I love you, dad. Now get going!"

"I love you too, John…okay, okay. I'm going."

Walking away from that bulkhead door was the hardest thing I've ever done.

The excessive dread I felt as I turned around from the door. I was already shaking and there was no one even here yet.

I had something to lose now.

Bracing myself for the soldiers, I peaked around the corner and got myself together, no tears and no regrets. The Brotherhood will help my dad, Myles and Mia will.

Right on the dot, it was four total. Big, heavily armed troopers. I had the overwhelming urge to just..cry.

Not for the soldiers, I wasn't worried about them.

I leaped out and tried to kill them as quickly as possible but they must have expected it! I completely missed my attempt to jump them.

Two of them had cattle prods and the other two had Gauss Rifles, modified with some kind of shocking rounds.

I was jabbed with both the cattle prods right on the chest and shot with one of the Gauss Rifles, all at the same time.

Instantly made me stumble back and completely off my feet. Hitting the back of my head on the metal walls, blurring my vision for a moment. I could see them forming around me.

I heard one of them say "This the one?"

The two next to him nodded. "Yeah, look at the blood on his claws, no doubt the one who killed him."

I tried to swipe at them but couldn't raise myself high enough to hit anyone, they stomped on my arms and held me down. "What are we going to do with him..?"

I then heard three quick gunshots, a .44 revolver. But it wasn't on me..

Three of the four soldiers dropped with a thud and the fourth one took off their helmet and put the magnum to my head, between my horns.

She kept her arm stretched out and simply asked me. "Name."

In my dazed state I managed to mutter. "Jo..John Lambert."

She went wide eyed and removed the revolver from my head. "So it is you! Well we are fucking even now!"

She went to walk away and I managed to stand up, nearly collapsing. Everything was still dizzy. "I'm sorry but, who..who are you?"

She looked back at me while exiting her power armor suit. "Mike and Catherine. That's all you need to know."

Holy Hell, that must be their daughter.

I grasped my chest and there were a couple of black burn marks, scorching my scales.

"Why did you save me? Why betray the Enclave to help me? They will have you killed for this!"

She looked back at me putting the revolver in her hip holster. "You saved my parents. They would be slaves or dead if not for you. I owe you for that. When the Enclave attacked Megaton..it opened my eyes. I heard you came here and I wanted to be sure it was you before I did anything drastic. You deserve better for saving my mom and dad."

"Well you already defected, why not join me in ending the Enclave? That's what I'm here for."

"I thought as much. I'm still an enemy, the Brotherhood won't accept me. I'll be killed either way."

I just shook my head. "I'll make sure you get freed of all accusations, you join me here and now. I promise you will get to walk away."

She just crossed her arms and adjusted her jumpsuit. "I don't think you have the authority to promise me free passage. But fine, I'll join you in your crusade to end the Enclave. I never much liked them anyway. What's the plan, boss?"

"First things first, we need to find where Eden is and destroy him. Second we need to destroy the backup generators on the western side. This will allow us to open safe passage to the rest of my crew."

I didn't want to specify that it was the Brotherhood but I think she already knew.

She unloaded around half the rounds of her revolver and saw me watching her do it. "Before you ask, it's armor piercing rounds. That's how I was able to go through their Power Armor so easily. It was originally supposed to be for you, in case you got feisty and wouldn't comply with being captured."

I just had to ask. "What were they going to do after capturing me?"

She stopped looking at her gun and put the cylinder back in frame and spun in. "Long and short of it they were going to torture you till you died, string your corpse up for all to see in celebration and then kill the other two deathclaws off. It would seem you already killed one of them, hmm?"

I just grumbled as we went down the hallway. "Ocrum was a demented bastard. He enjoyed the sadistic side of life. He may have been someone I grew up with, he wasn't the same person as back then.."

"You knew Ocrum? He might have looked like a prisoner but he lived in luxury. The Enclave met his every demand. It mainly consisted of giving him prisoners to kill for the joy of it or..fuck toys. Many of the women that got forced into his room didn't make it. Even if they somehow did survive he would grow bored of them quickly and just kill them on the spot anyway. The last worst thing he accomplished was killing children and babies because he thought it was 'fun' to do. Those who didn't get dipped in the F.E.V got sacrificed to Ocrum. I'm not sure which fate is worse."

I wasn't very surprised, given what he tried to do to me. "He wasn't at all like that when he acted as our alpha. He was once upon a time a great leader and someone we all looked up to. Till he let the Enclave in and got us all killed to save his own tail." I paused for a moment as we reached the end of the hallway. "He's dead and I'm glad to have been the one to do it. He's just around the corner, you can kick or trample over his body if you want, maybe kick his head? Fucking deserves it."

"I know he was absolutely awful but you still knew him, why so spiteful?"

Might as well be honest with her. "Well, we can't ignore the fact he made an attempt to rape me. He didn't actually get anywhere with it, no. He gave me plenty of disgusting licks and made me feel just..vile. He was trying to choke me out in the process and I'm certain he would have killed me during or after. Let not forget that he was doing this while my father was leaning against a wall because he was too hurt to do anything to help me. Ocrum was a twisted individual. I won't miss him."

We both stepped over his decapitated body and entered new territory. "You mean to tell me that Harris is your father? I can't see the resemblance, it might be the..I don't know the entire color difference!"

"You know it's funny. My mother wasn't albino either. I just hatched like this. I was the only one the entire time our Vault was alive.. while I was hatched at least. I don't remember hearing about or seeing any other albino's. I was unique but they didn't see it that way. They called me a mistake and treated me like a runt. I was bullied and constantly picked on even amongst my own kind. Just because I was different.

Well the jokes on all of them because the 'runt' was the one who got out alive, ironic."

"How long ago was this?"

I counted on my claws. "It is just over 30 years since my species was massacred."

"And..how old are you?"

"I am 45, yourself?"

She almost seems offended. "You know it's not polite to ask a lady her age!"

I just gave her a look that could only be described as really?

"I hope you don't think I'm vain enough to care about your age. You asked me so I asked you, it's only fair. Your parents never told me anything about you, at all. I don't even know your name!"

"Fine, fine. You can call me Scarlet. If you want my real name, ask my parents when we get back to Megaton."

I gave a sigh and simply agreed. "I suppose that's better than nothing. We should get going to find Eden."

She pointed up at the ceiling and circled around till she reached the middle and emphasized the point. "Eden would be in the middle of the upper dome, he can watch over the entire facility from that position. We can probably shake the self destruct code from the guard barracks that is..I don't know where."

I gave her a nod of acknowledgement. "We should probably just go for the generators so we can get some exterior help. I am in here alone after all. I was the only one who was fast enough to make the timed door by the water after all."

I heard her grumble under her breath. "Leave it to the man to figure out the plan."

I heard that and had to immediately address it. "I don't know if you hadn't noticed but I'm not exactly a man. I am not a human so typical terminology doesn't really apply. I'm simply a talking lizard."

It's not like that was a lie, no one ever sits there and calls a deathclaw a 'man' it doesn't sound right.

"Maybe not but you are as condescending as a man. You don't need to down talk to me because I'm a woman."

"I.. wasn't..downtalking you. Besides I wasn't aware that speaking in a condescending manner was a gender specific trait."

She just gave me a "Whatever."

We silently crept through the facility and a thought came to my mind. "Obviously this wasn't built by the Enclave. What purpose did this place serve before the war?"

"We had bits and pieces of what the U.S Military was doing here before the bombs. This entire facility was a place of panic and intelligence. It was a protection against the impending doom. It was supposed to be a place to fall back on. It seems once the end of the world happened the whole plan fell apart and..here we are. It was close enough to D.C to protect it but nothing good came of this place."

I can't say that I was surprised. "It's always the same with these high budget government facilities, it always ends the same way. No matter how much preparation they made, the bombs ended everything."

She stopped me by holding her arm out. "John, there is something you need to know before we continue and go up these steps ahead." She lowered the upper buttons on her jumpsuit and revealed a slave collar. "They have us all stringed up with these damn collars, they have them set on a remote detonation so any of us who decide to run or betray just get killed, like that."

I gestured with my index claw for her to turn around, I crouched myself down to meet myself with her level. "I know this might be hard to believe but I can probably get this off you, if you will let me but I need you to be completely still."

She gave me a grumble and steadied herself and straightened her shoulders. "I'll be dead anyways if you can't get it off. Just know if you fail it will blow up in your back and leave some lasting damage. How do you even know how to get this off?"

I gently felt around her neck and got a feel for the collar. "Back when I was in Nevada I was taken by slavers and collared to be sold as a slave. I was treated very horribly and got sick and tired of being manhandled like some animal. I was malnourished and beaten on a daily basis. I couldn't defend myself because my arms were tied most of the time. Long story short I decided to fiddle with my collar and learned to take them off. I decided that I would rather die there than continue with this hassle. I just so happened to remove the thing rather than blowing it up."

"How did you get captured? Did you make them pay as well?"

I continued to click and clack against her collar. "I was jumped and surrounded after trying to help a group of kids screaming for bloody murder. They were a trap to get unsuspecting, naive and kind individuals to make them slaves. I fell right for it. But yes, I freed the other slaves and killed the slavers. I left the kids to their own fate though. Didn't help them or kill them. I don't know what happened with them in the end. Part of me hopes they died in the desert for what they made me go through."

I found the point where it could be cut safely and gave a quick slice through the thing and quickly removed it from her neck. She visibly shook and grabbed at her neck and felt it no longer there.

I spun it on my index claw and gave her a gin. "See? I told you I can do it.."

She didn't even let me finish my sentence before nearly making me fall over. She hugged me, wrapping herself around my chest and just absolutely broke down into tears. "I'm..I..am free! I am finally free! I can..I can go home!"

I tossed the collar behind us and gently pushed her off me. "As happy as I am for you I still have something I need to do here. You are welcome to join me but I have others depending on me."

She wiped her eyes and pulled her revolver out and spun the cylinder and herself back around at the same time. "You bet I'll be joining you! Let's make these bastards pay!"

We ascended the steps with her in front. "Why don't we split up? You handle the generators and I can tackle Eden, can you point me in the right direction?"

She was hesitant but agreed. "Okay fine. Eden is at the very top of the dome. You just need to keep going up. Look for steps and ramps. He's on the 5th floor and we are currently on the 1st actual floor."

I gave a nod as she went opposite to me. "Okay once you are done meet me at the door that opens every 32 seconds. If I'm not there just leave, don't wait for me. Got it?"

All she could do was stop and glance back at me, I faintly heard. "I'm not going to tell my parents you got killed."

She will have a much better time navigating than me. Plus she won't raise suspicion being on her own, with me she will be shot on sight.

I knew little if nothing about the layout of this place but these halls were empty and it looked much like just a floor in-between other floors. A reception desk here and some american propaganda along the walls. Flickering old lights and a general unease. You would think this place was abandoned.

Spending some time I was peeking into a few rooms that all led to nothing, darkness and what looked like a shooting range. Every single one was vacant of soldiers and officers alike. This wasn't a floor of operations by any means.

It was far too quiet, the only sounds were of my claws only slightly scratching the ground as I went through these ever expanding hallways. The humming of the ancient lights above my head and the occasional crackle of metal and shifting of the air conditioner.

It just occurred to me. This place was almost like a vault.

Meaning.. that I'm going the wrong way if I wanted to go up a floor.

I managed to come across a door leading to a staircase.

The top of the steps lead to a complete shift in scenery. This hallway was adorned with various doors and separate directions..this place was a maze.

These rooms seemed to be barracks and sleeping quarters. From when I went from room to room, I saw many sleeping soldiers and officers.

Silence..I got to be silent, now.

I didn't stay on this floor for very long. There was actually a map that I stumbled across. It made finding the next set of stairs even easier, as well as others.

I found myself in a large, open and spacious room. It was completely dark and the metal flooring was cold and felt of cruelty.

I heard a voice address me from an intercom and blaring lights that seemed to watch me. "So nice to see you finally arrive. I expect you haven't had much trouble getting here. My soldiers won't stop your progress to reach me. I ask you don't kill anyone and I'll have them leave you alone. Please, find me at the top floor."

Eden! Of course he knew I was here. I have no other choice than to trust his word, no where else to go after all.

Fine, fine. Another staircase, another floor.

This one was flooded with troops all armed with Gatling Lasers and other high tech weapons. Tesla power armor and Hellfire suits. They all glared at me through their helmet and one even spoke up.

They pointed past the waves of soldiers. "Eden is the only reason we aren't blasting you right now. You are destined to meet with him or we all die, get going!"

I spat right back at them all. "How do I know you won't light me up the moment I turn my back to you?"

They all just stood there like a stone wall and didn't falter in the slightest.

I slowly walked by then and kept my eyes on the biggest group the whole time. No one moved, no one made any sudden actions. Eden has the decency to at least keep his word.

I was pointed and directed through this maze of halls and rooms to the final room, the dome. It was made of glass and you can see the water above us. It was empty aside from a massive computer and screen in the middle. A single cyan line ran across it.

The line moved as if it was a mouth, Eden addressed me as the soldiers left us, alone. "I'm impressed you managed to find your way in here all alone. What do you hope to accomplish? You are but one against my entire forces. There are at least 2000 soldiers, officers and citizens living and stationed here. You stand absolutely no change!"

I scanned the room for anything of use but it was a dead end aside from the entrance I came through. "Why get anyone else killed then I can make a suicide run myself? I have accomplished great feats already, your numbers mean nothing to me, Eden. Revenge is a powerful and aggressive driving force. I will use it to end you!"

"From the way I see it, you are completely surrounded. Even should you slay me, you won't make it out alive. Then again no one will miss a mistake of science, will they?"

I snapped back at him. "The only mistake of science in the room would be you!"

If a computer could scoff that's what he did. "Says the talking lizard abomination! You aren't supposed to exist. Your entire species shouldn't live. Yet you are here in front of me alive and well. An enemy of the Enclave, like all the other abominations."

"If we want to talk about not existing, how about you? Literally a damn machine, a fake being. You can sit there and be as delusional as you want, you are a piece of technology! At least I'm a living being. Makes me a mistake of science, yes. But does that make you?"

I think I quite literally struck a nerve. "Insolent fool! I am far superior to you! I'm not bound by moral obligation or cynical naturalistic instincts! I am set out to ensure the survival of humanity, not some sentient Wasteland beast!"

"Is that why you are using Mutants to do your dirty work?"

He snapped at me. "A means to an end! It's much easier to order around Mutants than training some loyal soldiers to obey your every command. They won't live in our never vision of the world."

I had to ask. "Is that why you are experimenting on Deathclaws?"

"A simple answer. Your species is incredibly resilient and capable of much more than meets the eye. Shame that none of you remaining intelligent ones are capable of making more. We could take the Wasteland by storm then! We were experimenting on regular ones years ago but only got to temporarily control their minds, we have moved on. You don't seem to care about your own species or history considering how you slew Ocrum."

I practically hissed at him and approached the massive screen up close. "He was a monster and death was a mercy for everything he's done! Aside from his sadism, I don't think he would have been very useful to you."

Giving a wide slash across the massive machine he was attached to I began to type away at his keyboard. "I hope you don't intend on shutting me down or self-destructing me. That would be most unfortunate given the kindness I've opened up to you."

"I'll show you kindness by removing you from existence! You want a perfect world? Take yourself out of the equation!"

"Nonsense! I was made to be perfect, impalpable! I am the exact thing this Wasteland needs to go into the next age! You cannot sit there and seriously tell me I'm the problem when you are literally a walking tower of death!"

"Tell me now, what are your intentions with the Wasteland? Why is your Enclave so evil so.. destructive. They are taking advantage of this situation; they aren't just killing Mutants and Ghouls. They are hunting and hurting innocent people too. There won't be a Wasteland to save if you and your people keep this up!"

He paused for a moment. "I wish to influence this great nation into what it once was. These Mutants, these mutations run rampant. We need to put the world back to what it was before the bombs dropped. We need to eliminate and eradicate there's mutations. So the world can begin anew. My intentions are pure and innocent. The problem is massive, the problem is too far spread. The radiation has plagued and ruined the world almost beyond repair. The government experimented and ruined the natural order of things. F.E.V experiments and natural radiation poisoning. Ghouls, Mutants and various animals have all been affected. They must all be wiped out."

"How do you even intend on doing this?"

He continued. "My Enclave has the means and numbers to the end of this. Good ole fashioned genocide of any and all mutated beings. We are infallible, me especially. That is why your Vault was wiped out. None of you were meant to survive, yet here you stand at my super computer. Ready to die for your cause. Even now you are exactly the issue we want to eradicate. You should feel honored! Not many get to even witness me."

I continued to type at his computer, aggressively. "You can't tell me how honored I should be! Your organization ruined my life! We were scientists and philosophers! I never killed anyone until I left the Vault on that.. horrific day! You told me last time that it was you who gave the order. On that alone I must kill you."

I heard the walls shift and multiple turrets beep and charge up their shots as he simply asked me. "Are you sure about that?"

I looked at him dead in his camera. I could only assume acted as his eyes. "You can bet your technologically advanced ass I'll be ending you and your Enclave!"

The barrels of many guns began to charge up. Then right before a shot came out the power shut off, the room went dark aside from Eden's light. I could almost see the disappointment in his light. "Well isn't that awful convenient! Aren't you lucky and fortunate, huh?"

I continued to mess with his keyboard. "Isn't that unfortunate for you though?"

"Listen, John. I know you are fully capable of making me self-destruct. I won't sit here and doubt your ability like Glavin does. I will right now let you walk out of here. No shots, no death. You are free to go right now. If you kill me, any hope of the world being purged of mutation gets snuffed out, you cannot let the world die for a petty revenge!"

I don't care about his vision. "Oh I'm sure the Enclave will still follow your order. They seem to have a knack for absolutely butchering everything that moves."

Eden raised his voice. "This is exactly why you got killed off! You deny an order directly from your President!"

I was getting somewhere on his terminal. "Eden, there were over 100 of us, of intelligent deathclaws. Eggs included in that number. Your vision of a perfect Wasteland was perverted and wasted. My species was peaceful and happy in our Vault. You got us murdered just because of what we were. It's my duty and job as one of the last to end you and your group. For ending my species, ending my perfect, peaceful life. I will never have that back. I will never have a family. I will never belong anywhere. The last thing I can do is make sure that you don't ruin anyone else's life."

He laughed. "You don't get to make that decision! Your quest for revenge puts the entire world at risk! Humans and Mutants aren't meant to live together."

I quit my typing and absolutely blew up on him. "Your mindset is too stuck in the perfect world everything once was! You need to adapt to the new world or die. No amount of troops and bullets will stop the ravaging mutation and change that runs wild in the tainted world. Your plan to wipe every living thing from the universe just because they have mutations or radiation won't leave you with a world to come back to! Even I can see that."

"Processing.."

"Processing.."

His voice went from aggressive and angry to somber and low. "Maybe, maybe you are right..we won't be able to control and save a world if the entire world is vacant and empty, what be the point? All these atrocities I had them commit, all the orders I made to wipe out the slightest mutated beasts..I am sorry for killing your kind, I can see now that maybe you could have helped us to see our errors rather than purging such a unique species."

I finished my browsing of his terminal and was ready to push the self-destruct button. "You don't get to be sorry! You are a blasted machine! You can't be sorry, you don't feel empathy!"

I was about to push the button and he stopped me. "John Lambert, Stop! Listen to me. Just this once. If you activate my self-defense it will trap you inside the facility. It was something I had added after Mia destroyed me last time. You don't deserve to die here. I will activate it myself after you go through the door I'll open now. It will lead directly to the surface, you will need to swim."

I stopped for a moment and held a claw on the button. "How do I know I can trust you? You seem very manipulative and were about to blast me full of holes? You need to die for the Wasteland to be purified. You are part of the problem, not the solution like you think."

I heard the door open behind me. "You will have to trust me. I know what I'm doing is wrong, what I've done wrong. I won't sit here and keep living my lies. The future is better in your hands. You will lead the world into the new age. It's time the Enclave finally fell."

I slammed down on the button and the alarm began blaring.

"Attention, Attention! Self destruct has been initiated! Please evacuate at your discretion. In an orderly fashion and remember, High ranks first!"

I realized what I did after the doors closed around me and metal sheets raised up over the glass of the dome, I was completely trapped.

I backed up and sat down against the wall and just said. "I don't believe you."

Eden raised his voice again. "You are a complete retard! You do realize I was going to let you go, free?! The last hope of the entire Wasteland is going to die in this room and I'm not talking about me! I lost all control of this room the moment you pressed that button. You are going to die here!"

I leaned my head back against the wall as the prospect of death was impending.

"4 minutes until destruction."

I took a deep breath. "I know. I have no regrets. I was able to save my father. The first person I didn't fail. It only took 30 years."

The reality of the situation embraced me. I would never see him again. I would never see anyone again and I'm going to spend my final moments in the room with the machine who set the order to kill my vault.

You know what? No. I won't just lay down and die.

I quickly stood up and ran my hands against the wall where the door that Eden opened was. I just need to find the outline.

He scolded me. "You won't be able to open that with raw strength. It's not designed to.."

He couldn't even finish his sentence before I grabbed the inner portion of it and pulled with all my might. I pulled the entire thing with so much force I bent the entire metal door till it almost fell off.

"Two minutes until destruction!"

I at least had the decency to give Eden a goodbye and rushed down the hallway to a massive ladder. Climbing the thing with so much speed that I almost slipped off it.

Opening a trapdoor that led to the water, it instantly flooded into the room and engulfed me. Fortunately swimming was not an issue and I.. found the surface pretty quickly. I was on the opposite side of the facility. Rather than trying to get to land I swam as far as I could in the water before I both heard and felt the shockwave of the underwater boom.

Once the explosions stopped I realized that it didn't affect the whole facility, just the dome where Eden was. There was still more to take out.

A small victory for me at least. I swam my way to shore and sat along the edge of the water for a moment and gathered myself.

The moon was the only source of light I could see, it shimmered against the waves of the water and I could see the destruction of the Enclave base from here.

With a deep panicked breath I stood up and began my stroll down the shoreline and back to the Brotherhood encampment.

Please be here dad, please.

Having to take the long way around I could see the defensive walls that they built up. I was almost there.

I could see some Brotherhood soldiers patrolling and for once in my life I was met with joy rather than bullets.

One of them ran at me with excitement. "Holy shit you are alive! Are you okay?"

I have them a nod. "Yes, I am fine. Did..did my dad make it?"

"Oh. Yes, yes. Mia patched him up he's…"

I couldn't even let them finish before I charged into the entrance.

Looking around I didn't see him but plenty of tents and buildings have been set up, it was in a circular formation.

Many of the soldiers and trainees ignored me as I went from place to place glancing in the tents and found nothing but tables of orders and guns.

I circled around the outside and then I saw him, he was here. Mia and Myles were next to him and they were gathered around a fire behind one of the biggest tents.

I couldn't help myself. I ran at him and nearly tipped on myself. "Dad!"

He turned around all bandaged up and had a tourniquet wrapped around his waist.

He turned around to me embracing him in a rough hug but being considerate of his wounds.

I just held him there and absolutely lost it. I cried like a baby instantly and just told him. "Don't let go, don't say anything."

I ended up holding him for much longer than I should have but eventually let him go and met his side with Mia and Myles.

I was still weeping but neither of them took note of it.

My dad glanced at me. "I thought I had lost you in there? What took so long?"

I wiped my blurry eyes. "Did you miss the explosion? I took out Eden."

Mia spat out her drink and stood up and nearly fell backwards off her chair. "You took out Eden!?" We have to tell Maxson!"

Myles reached up to push her by the shoulders back down. "Mia, please he just got back. Let him have his moment with his dad. It doesn't have to be go, go, go all the time."

"Thanks Myles but Mia is right. We still have a job to do here. Go ahead and tell him you two but I need a moment."

They gave me a nod and Myles tossed me my Sword. "Here, just like you left it. We will be back. I am happy you aren't dead but I knew you weren't anyway. You are too stubborn." He left in a laughing fit with Mia.

I looked over my sword and strapped it back to my back and addressed my dad. "I'm glad you kept it safe, are you okay?"

He chuckled. "I'm the one who should be asking that." His laugh turned into something more serious though. "That necklace around the handle. It was Emma's, what happened to her?"

I gave a nervous gulp and I struggled to give him an answer. "Dad...I..Emma is dead. She saved me, told me you were alive and then she..lost her family and shot herself in front of me. I am so sorry. She talked about you like you were close."

Silent tears fell down his face as he stared at the ground. "She was my 'caretaker' . I was annoyed with her at first but we talked and I told her my story, my losses and.." he grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me in. "I told her about you."

"I went back to where she died and I buried her. I gave her a proper one too. She was the one who told me you were alive. I.. didn't know until almost two weeks ago!"

He embraced me closer. "Oh John, I'm so, so sorry you have gone through all this torment. All this sorrow. I can't imagine how pained you are. I have to know. You mentioned burying. Did..did you bury all the bodies of our brethren?"

I couldn't look at him but I did answer. "Ye..yes dad, yes I did. I had the help of a small village I lived and grew up in after the Vault was massacred but I did. Even mom..I.."

He stopped me and hushed me in an embrace, rocking me gently side to side. "Shhh John, I understand. I can't imagine how difficult that was. I miss her terribly to this day. You buying the bodies saved us all, you know? The Enclave came back and were going to..harvest the egg cells from their bodies to make more intelligent deathclaws to build their army. You stopped their plans without even knowing it."

In a sniffing mess I managed to say. "That's despicable! It just felt like the right thing to do."

"From what Myles and Mia have been telling me you seem to believe a lot in the right thing to do."

I stood up and faced him. "You haven't changed a bit, dad. Is there anywhere I can get a drink around here? I'm awfully parched."

He gave me a nod and gestured over to the large tent. "They have some water from the purifier in there if you like to get some. I'll stay here."

I gave him a pat on the shoulder. "I'll be back, dad."

The tent wasn't very far, I ducked down inside of it and approached the lady at the table adorned with various foods and drinks. Mainly packaged goods and bottles.

She was cleaning a glass and turned around as I approached. "Oh hello, what can I get you sir?"

I leaned down to symbolize a chair. "Why the formalities? I just would like a couple of bottles of water. Can I bother you to get payment from Myles?" I raised my arms up and gestured at my lack of anything. "You may have noticed I lack anything that holds caps."

She gave me a chuckle and put three bottles on the table. "No worries, water is free. I appreciate the enthusiasm so have an extra."

I gave her a nod of appreciation and wished her farewell. I got a better view of the interior of the tent and it was filled with various tables and chairs. Soldiers gathered around bantering and eating their meals.

I didn't stay around other than the time it took to have a look around the room. I didn't recognize anyone here after all.

Approaching the back of the tent I saw that Mia and Myles have joined back up with dad.

Tapping him on the shoulder and handing him a bottle. "Told you I would be back soon."

I sat down next to him with Mia and Myles across from us and I had to ask. "So, how did it go with Maxson?"

They looked at each other and seemed to give a nervous pause, Mia spoke up "Well, you see..he wasn't very happy with you giving away our position with the explosion but understood why you did it. He will throw out a plan to finish the rest of the base off tomorrow."

Myles spoke up too, tossing me a book, not just any book. It was my journal! "Here, we will be sitting around a while. Figured you would like to get caught up on your writing."

I quickly browsed the pages and found right where I left off. "Yes, how considerate of you to have thought of that."

Dad peaked over and noticed the length of the journal and commented. "That's a pretty lengthy journal you got there. Have you been writing a while? You never did keep a log like this back in the vault."

I closed it and set it to my side. "Yes, ever since I got out of the vault I was keeping records of everything. My journey through the Wasteland and general day, so on and so forth."

He gave me a nod and took a swig of the bottle. It reminded me that I had water as well. I was so thirsty the whole time and didn't realize it until I took a drink.

Mia got my attention and asked. "How was the meeting with Eden, did he try to manipulate and talk you down again?"

Finishing my bottle I held a claw up to give me a moment. "Yes and no. He told me what the Enclave intended with trying to eradicate and purge the Wasteland of Mutation and Mutant's of any kind. Essentially he wanted to wipe everyone off the face of the earth to start fresh, what a joke. I managed to activate his self destruct sequence and nearly got myself blown up in the process."

Mia scoffed. "He tried to do the same damn thing with me. Tried to have me use a modified vial of F.E.V. on the Purifier but I refused and used a code to activate his self destruct at Raven Rock. Turns out it wasn't enough. Let's hope this is the last we will ever see of him."

Myles stretched with a yawn and walked off giving us a wave. "I'm off to sleep, goodnight everyone. It was nice meeting you, Harris!"

He gave Myles a wave. "You too, Myles!"

Mia got up too and looked at the moon. "It's about time I head to sleep too. You two should get some alone time to catch up anyway without me in the way, see you in the morning! Harris will show your tent, John. Goodnight."

I have her a nod and smile. "Goodnight Mia, if you see Myles tell him I wish him goodnight as well."

She gave us a wave. "Sure can!"

We sat there in silence for a moment, just enjoying the occasional gust of wind and peace of the stars.

He yawned and asked. "Would you like to see our tent? It's just large enough for both of us funny enough."

I picked up my journal and the other water bottle and stood up. "Lead on, I would like to sleep soon anyway."

He went around the outer edge of the circle of tents and we arrived at the furthest one out, still within the walls of course but away enough from everyone. "They set this up for you originally but I threw a wrench in their plans. It should be enough."

I entered after him and it was a fairly open space and I could actually stand up completely in here. It had two sleeping bags on each side on elevated platforms and a table in the middle. It was like he said, just large enough for us both.

Leaning my sword against the side of the table and setting my journal and bottle next to it and laying on the platform to test it. "Pretty comfortable actually. Beats a stone cave floor."

Dad just scoffed. "Beats a bulky, metal floor, by far. You know I haven't seen the outside in probably 13 years? They kept me captive since the vault was attacked. I was moved many, many times. Never knew from where to where."

I turned to face him. "That's a shame. I never even knew you were alive until Emma said so, Hell even then I didn't believe it. Know that if I knew you were in there I would have come for you much, much sooner. I promise you."

"I know, son. I only knew you were alive because I overheard a report of a 'pesky albino colored deathclaw' that so happened to have ruined a recruitment center or the same one that spilled all their vats of F.E.V at a munition plant. I just had a feeling it was you. That news gave me hope. Even if I didn't know for sure I just..knew it was you and that, that made all my years of torment worth it. To be here now and see you all grown up. My sacrifice back in the vault to save you was something I would never regret doing, of course. But now, knowing it wasn't for nothing really helps."

Making me almost tear up already. "I'm just happy I was able to save you. I have failed so many people I've loved and I was able to save you. I was finally able to save someone."

He was silent and just let me continue. "I failed to save mom, she was killed right in front of me.. do you have any idea, any idea what that has done to me?! I see her face in my nightmares still. I..was too weak. I was too hesitant..It.. should have been me."

He just shook his head. "John, please don't ever blame yourself for what happened to her. If you tried to help her, you would be dead too. I still love your mother to this day, I miss her, Every. Single. Day. I know it's hard to take this. I'm sure she gave herself up so you would live. It's only something a parent would understand, we both were ready to die so you would live. Her sacrifice wasn't wasted. I'm sure you knew that she loved you more than life itself. She would be so, so proud of who you have become, son. Please don't ever guilt yourself for what happened to her."

As much as I appreciated his attempt to cheer me up. "I know you are trying to help but I have spent years, years! Blaming and making it my fault! I can't just sit here and accept that she died to save me in one day. I want to believe that's how it went but I saw it happen. If I was stronger, she would be alive now."

"John..I don't know how to say this other than if she was alive she would have been forced to become a broodmother. With what the Enclave was trying to do..it's better that she was killed there than becoming a slave, in the worst way possible."

I thought about it for a moment but he was completely right. "That's absolutely twisted and just..fucked. You are completely right. It's better that she died in the vault then get hauled away to God knows where to be forced to make eggs."

I shivered at the last sentence. It was a disgusting thought to even imagine that could have been the outcome. Sometimes death is the better option. This is one of those cases.

He turned on his side. "We can talk more in the morning, mind if we sleep now?"

"It's okay, dad. I am sleepy too. Go ahead and sleep, don't feel bad. I'll be awake a little while longer. I need time to process everything."

I decided to do some writing before I fell asleep. It helps me collect my mind all in one place because I definitely feel like I am dreaming. It's almost too good to be true. I did wonder how Scarlet was doing.

Sleep took me rather quickly. I can't say I dreamt of anything specific. It seemed like it was rather quick and peaceful. I had just passed out and happened to get woken up when it became morning.

I was laying on my side and facing the wall of the tent. Being woken up by someone calling my name. It felt surreal at first before it snapped me awake.

I couldn't tell who it was at first but they whispered and leaned down behind me. "John, are you awake? You dad is still asleep but Maxson would like to see you."

I turned myself over with a yawn. "Oh. Good morning, Mia. What time is it?"

She looked at her Pip-Boy. "It's just afternoon..now. you were sleeping for pretty long, usually you wake up pretty early. I'll give you time to wake up and Maxson's tent is near the front, where we originally entered."

I stood up with a stretch and gave her a slight nod. "Okay, okay. I'll be out shortly. Tell him to expect me within.. eventually."

She left the tent and I decided to finish the last bottle and hid my journal under the covers of the sleeping bag. Not that I don't want dad to go through it just..that's private stuff I'm not ready to have to address with him.

I decided not to wake him up and allow him to sleep in. Exiting the tent I was met with the blaring sun. I held up a hand to block it from completely blinding me. I always hated the sun right in the morning.

It seems everyone else was just getting ready in the morning as well. The entire campsite we had going was pretty empty aside from morning trainees and commander's here and there.

The entrance would be behind me. Navigating this place was simple and nothing was too close together. I could go in-between each and every tent to save time rather than going all the way around.

"Hey, John wait up a moment!"

I turned around to an approaching scribe who ruffled through their bag and held out a sealed letter. "You had someone leave you a note last night. I don't know who or what they were doing here but they insisted I get this to you. Can't tell you what it consists of but I saw you leave your tent and didn't want to wake you."

Gently taking the seal from them. "Thank you for considering not waking me up. I can't imagine who this would be from but I'll read it anyway, appreciate it. Was that all?"

They gave me a salute and continued on their way. "Yes, that was everything."

I opened the envelope and didn't recognize the handwriting at all.

Dear, John

If you are confused I would understand why. This is Scarlet. I couldn't bring myself to enter the campsite here after I had learned it was The Brotherhood of Steel! I did the next best thing and decided to write you a letter and leave it to one of the scribes to give it to you. I wanted to tell you that I made it out and I'm okay. I would stick around to see you but I don't think you would be dying, I'll assume you are alive and well. I wanted to ask you to come to Megaton after the whole Enclave fiasco is over. I'm on the way to convincing my dad to not despise me anymore. Yes, as well the power outage was me. There are only the North and South generators left. After those are destroyed there won't be enough power to stop the destruction of the entire facility. Good luck, John!

There was one less thing to worry about. I'm happy to hear Scarlet made it out. I never saw her during my escape or after. I'm going to take her up on that offer to visit Megaton, once all this is over.

I entered Maxson's tent and saw him leaning over a massive war table with what looked like a large diagram of the entire facility. Putting the letter from Scarlet down I said to him "That's rather impressive."

He leaned up and glared at me before returning to the table. "Impressive, and not very helpful. I don't know where to attack this thing." He stood upright and turned away from me, arms crossed behind his back. "This means as you are the only one who can direct and help us, you went in there and got out. Which I thought you would have died. Not only that you brought your dad out, how?"

I leaned over the tables as well and pointed to the Western side. "This is where I entered, originally. It would seem that this was the only secret entrance. It was on the seemingly lowest portion. There are 5 floors total and the dome at the top counts as a floor. From what I learned the first floor was a barracks and sleeping quarters. The second floor was just a space in-between floors, I didn't check any rooms. The third floor was a large open space that only makes sense now to have been a vehicle storage but I didn't see any. The fourth floor was all about military planning rooms and the various armories, libraries and archives. Lastly the final floor led up to the dome where Eden was. I blew him up and now we just have the whole facility left, the generators on the East and West sides have been destroyed. That leaves the North and South sides. Once we destroy all of them we will be able to take the whole facility by the horns and then destroy it all, easy!"

He picked up a pen and circled the North and South sides of the facility. "Here and here? Are you absolutely sure? I don't want to send all my troops just on a hunch."

I confirmed his pointers. "Yes, those are correct. I know for a fact that those are the remaining ones. We should attack them now while we still have the chance and they still haven't realized that Eden has been slain."

"Okay, if you say so. I'll assemble my troops for an all out assault. I'll see you outside?"

I gave him a nod and leaned off the table. "I'll go get Mia, see you out there."

He brushed by me and I could hear him gathering everyone in one spot as soon as he left.

I left the opposite direction and ran right into Fawkes. "Ah, the talking lizard and friend of Mia! It is an honor to make your acquaintance once again. What can I do to help you, are you looking for something?"

I paused for a moment and lowered my arms to a comfortable position. "Fawkes was it? I am looking for Mia. Maxson is gathering us for the next attack and wanted her to be present."

He turned away from me and gestured with one of his massively muscled arms in the direction of the sunrise. "Her tent is beyond where the sun shines in the morning. If you follow the hopefulness of her light you will find her. Follow the rays of hope. They will lead you to her."

I gave him a nod I think I understand. "Thank you Fawkes, shall I find you later on?"

I spun the super sledge in his hands and faced back at me with a smile. "Sadly not, I will not be joining you on any missions. I am to keep the encampment safe and sound! I would love to be out there and crush the evil but protecting our operations is necessary as well. We will get through this, friend of Mia's!"

I wished him farewell and followed the light rays of the morning sun and came across a lone tent, a distance away from everyone else's. I could hear a man's voice from outside and decided to stop and listen before entering, making sure I got the right one.

"Hold on Jonas, I need to record this first.

I don't really know how to tell you this. I hope you'll understand but I know you might be angry. I thought about it for a long time but decided it was best for you not to know. So many things could have gone wrong, and there is no telling how the Overseer will react when he finds out. It's best if he can blame everything on me. Obviously you already know that I'm gone. It was something that I needed to do. You're an adult now. You're ready to be on your own. Maybe someday, things will change and we can see each other again. I can't tell you why I left or where I'm going. I don't want you to follow me. God knows life in the vault isn't perfect but at least you'll be safe. Just knowing that will be enough to keep me going.

Don't mean to rush you, Doc, but I'd feel better if we got this over with.

Okay. Go ahead. Goodbye. I love you."

*Holotape beep*

I then heard a woman, crying, and I instantly knew it was Mia. I peaked inside slightly and was probably given away by my horns first rather than my face.

I saw her sitting on a bed, being embraced by Clover and she saw me first and gestured for me to go. As I was about to leave but Mia stopped me and told me to come in.

"It's okay, John. You are the one who helped me reflect on my own father. Having found your own makes me think of my own. I'm beyond happy for you, I'm so glad you found your dad but it's reminded me of losing my own."

I crouched down in front of them and looked up at her. "I'm sorry to hear that, Mia. I heard the recording, was that the day he left the Vault?"

"Yes. Yes it was. I listen to this before I involve myself in any big confrontation."

Clover stood up and grabbed her electric Chinese Sword off a table. "Yeah, I imagine that confrontation is soon, isn't it, love? We should get going."

"Correct. Maxson is waiting for us all to be present. I'll meet you two there. I need to tell dad what's going on."

We went separate ways and Mia got herself back together as soon as she broke down. I made a quick dash to get back to my tent after making a note of Maxson being in the center of all the tents.

I went in and tried to make no noise and grabbed my sword and turned around to dad being awake. "Oh, you awake? Maxson is getting ready to make an attack."

His gaze went from my eyes to the sword. "You are going to join them? Can't you just stay here, you already took out Eden. I think you have done enough. Maybe it's time everyone else pulls their weight."

I backed up from him as he was getting awfully close. "Dad..I, this is something I have to do. I can't sit there and explain my motivation to you, not now. There is no time. Please don't worry, I'll be fine."

He gave me a disappointed groan and backed up to his bed. "It's been 30 years since we last saw each other. You are just going right back out there? What about us, we have so much time to catch up on."

"Dad, I have an obligation here. These people need me. I can't just drop everything because I have you back in my life again! We will catch up, I promise!"

I went to leave and he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into the tent. "I don't want to lose you again! I don't want to think you are gone from my life, I don't want to worry if you will come back or not. Why..why are you so adamant on fighting the Enclave? You don't owe the Brotherhood anything!"

I pulled away and snapped back at him. "GLAVIN WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MOM! THAT IS MY REASONING!"

His expression instantly changed as it all hit him at once why I was trying so hard, why I went into the facility alone. "You won't be able to stop me, father. I'm going to kill that man if it's the last thing I do. You can be as horrified with it as you want. You have had thirty years to figure out who I have become. I'm not a defenseless child anymore. I've killed more people than you can imagine! I'm..not that innocent youngling you once knew."

Strapping the sword to my back I left the tent. I didn't want to argue or fight with him. He doesn't understand how much of my life I sent to hunt down this man and now that I'm this close I won't stop just because 'father disapproves.' I don't need his approval. Gone thirty years without it anyway.

It's made me realize that just because he's in my life I haven't filled any void in my life. I thought after I found him I would be overjoyed. All he's done is try to deny what I'm trying to do here.

I'll need to talk with him once I'm done here.

Maxson's speech was the typical nonsense of Brotherhood encouragement and basically went over what I said to him earlier.

He split everyone into two teams ready to storm the entire facility. I noticed that I wasn't put into a team.

So I asked him right there with everyone. "What about me, Maxson? What am I going to do?"

He looked at the two groups lining up and getting their gear ready and just told me. "You are going to go on your own. After everyone else."

There were much more people here than I originally anticipated. It would seem Maxson is really doing an all out assault.

I gave him a nod and began making my way back to the center..the ground started shaking.. violently, no one else seemed to notice it.

He scanned those still standing around and found Mia. "Mia, you take your group and try to make an entrance in the back. If nothing comes of that pick a side that's already been opened. We want to attack them from all sides so they can't even consider launching a counter attack."

She gathered her companions and even got Fawkes. "If you want me to use brute strength I'm taking Fawkes with me, no exceptions."

The waves began to pull back and forth. The entire facility of Crow's Perch began to.. elevate out of the water! The two groups watched in awe, myself included.

The total shift of the building as it rose out of the water. It clanged and clacked as the whole thing changed shape and dripped of water and various sea related plants. The waves that crashed upon our campsite.

It looked like the Jefferson Memorial, without the purifier pipes and old world esthetic.

Maxson called over some scribes, they wheeled out a completely decked out suit of T-51B power armor on a dolly. Adorned with a bold, bright Brotherhood insignia on the chestplate and wide shoulder pads. This is the suit I would expect from an Elder.

Maxson called his fleet back. "Brothers, Sisters! It is time. We will not get another opportunity like this. We will hit them with all we got and.."

I went behind him and poked his shoulder. "Maxson, I don't know about you but this has got to be a trap written all over it. Surely they want you to charge in. Easily funnel everyone into one direction and just kill you then. Your plan of attacking from all sides will be much easier, much more chaotic for the Enclave."

He grumbled under his helmet and said something under his breath I didn't quite catch. He loaded his Gatling Laser and strapped an entire band of Fusion Cores. That was handed to him by a scribe. He was a man on a mission and nothing was going to stop him.

"Goddamn you are right. They are trying to funnel us into a tunnel of death. They will be expecting us to attack the front more than ever now. Let's continue with the original plan!"

I knew exactly what I needed to do. Back to Eden's room. I left Maxson to bark his orders and change his plans. Back to my tent. I was going to get my sword, for one last time.

Entering the tent I saw dad back onto the bed and he was reading through something. It was my journal.

I went from being angry at the invasion of privacy to completely understanding. He didn't even make an effort to hide it.

With giving him a look of permission to continue reading through my life I picked up my Bumper Sword and left the tent. No words exchanged between us.

Here I was, along the shoreline ready to tackle this massive building. Everyone had already left to enter their own ways and I was alone.

There was a large.. rumbling against the ground. It shook everything, shook the tents and quaked everything around us.

Towers..towers came out of the Facility. Towers that shot orbs of fire into the sky. Orbs that blasted our attempts to break into their base.

I couldn't even make an assessment of the damage or help anyone. I was hit directly by one of these massive fire orbs and knocked into the water.

It was dark, lengthy and endlessly engulfing. No matter how hard I tried or struggled, I couldn't escape the void. Something was dragging me down, something was calling me to the depths. Despite the fact the vision around my eyes grew more and more dark I was.. contempt with this.

It was a perfect pit of despair.

Being fully engulfed in blackness. It wasn't even coloring , it was just blank. Followed by a bright light, bringing me back from the void.

Legacy of Fantasies.

I awoke in a metal box. Blank walls, blank feeling. The space shifted and changed shape. I saw myself, my life along these walls.

My Vault. I found myself back in the Vault. I recognized these walls. This room. The bed was very comfortable, I didn't want to get up.

I heard the walls whisper to me. "John, please wake up."

I didn't want to wake up.

The soaked bed was less than enough to keep me here. I decided to get up and stretch myself. This room was cold and embracing at the same time. It didn't want to let me go.

The door was opened as soon as I approached, the other side was Sophia's garden.

This didn't make sense! In my efforts to turn around I was met with a wall of dirty, green, contaminated and irradiated water. It wasn't like water though, it was a solid block of seemingly acid. Touching it hurt me on a molecular level. It still had ripples and had the quality of a liquid.

I turned around and saw..a few people gathered around a table enjoying a banquet.

Sophia

Mom

Emma

Even my mate back at the Vault, Beatrix

Some others I knew here and there but their names alluding me at this time.

The last residents all faded as soon as I joined the table with Sophia, Emma, mom and Beatrix.

They all gave me a warm, welcoming smile.

Sophia was the first to say something and she pulled out a plate of steaming, hot food with a quantum from behind her. "So glad for you to finally join us! Took you long enough to show up. How are you doing, John?"

The Quantum felt so surreal. It was slippery and I wasn't able to properly grasp it. "I don't know what you mean I took so long? What are you all doing here?"

They all answered at the same time.

"To welcome you, of course!"

There was something unsettling about this whole thing. I kept hearing the sounds of flowing water. Everything had an odd moisture to it.

I let go of the bottle and addressed my mom. "I found dad, mom. I was able to save him. He's alive."

She didn't seem very overjoyed with that. "Shame he won't be here then. I would love to see him one last time."

"I'm sure he would too, mom."

She went back to her meal, Emma and Sophia were talking about their homes and Beatrix..I hadn't seen her since she was killed in the Vault.

"I heard you say that you loved Sophia, what about us? What about our family? How would your mother feel to know you practically cheated on me?"

I looked up at her completely baffled. "Beatrix, you know we never worked out. We couldn't make an egg..you got killed before we could even give it a real try anyway. We were both too young to know what we were getting into. It was Ocrum's idea anyway."

She just shook her head and reached under the table, pulling out an egg from the side. "Whatever do you mean by no egg? We did have one. You haven't been here the whole time to see it. Did you really not think we had anything special."

I just looked at it wide-eyed. "Yo..you are messing with me! There is no.."

She placed a claw on my mouth and handed me the egg with the other. "Here, if you don't believe me. Hold it for yourself. That is your child."

I held it in my arms and rocked it back and forth. So, so gently. I closed my eyes and just felt serenity.

I heard my mom excitedly say."I'm going to be a grandmother!"

Sophia looked like she was going to cry out of joy. "I never thought I would ever see you have a child."

Me neither Sophia, me neither.

Emma suggested. "Why don't we all live together? We can get caught up and tell each other stories for years to come!"

I gave a nod. That sounded nice.

Everything was silent aside from the rapidly increasing dripping of the water. Opened my eyes and looked down at the egg.

I saw it rapidly rotting and crumbling as I held it. In a complete panic I fell back from my chair and landed on my back.

Beatrix was fading too. Melting before my eyes. "Looks like it's my time to go. Goodbye, John."

Beatrix. Fell back with her rotted, withered body. With a splash, fading into nothing.

I.. couldn't even react. I just laid there completely stiff.

My mom spoke up while looking down at me, reaching a hand out to help me up. "It's okay, John. It's not like this is new to you. I'm as sad as you are losing the kid but you must persevere."

Shankingly I grabbed her hand and pulled myself up. I realized what is going to happen now. "That means you are next, mom. I love you. I hope you know that. I'll visit your grave once I finish off the Enclave and avenge your name. I promise!"

I pulled her in an embrace as gunshots echoed throughout the room. Her body filled now with bullet holes, I let her go and she vanished from scales, to flesh to bone before my eyes.

The garden began to break and shift around us, chucks of ground break off into nothing. Leading to the vast abyss of water beneath us.

I dropped her skeleton into the water and turned my attention to Emma and Sophia.

I went to talk to Sophia but only managed to cough up a glob of nasty looking water.

She only said. "It looks like you might be next."

I hacked all of it out of my system, might as well be truthful. "Sophia. There is no woman who meant more to me than you. If tears could build a staircase to heaven I would climb it and bring you back down to me. I love you more than anything, still. May your spirit find peace, may these banks bring you bliss and joy in the afterlife." I grabbed her by the shoulders and held her so tight. "May your sacrifice not be wasted. I will visit you once this is all over as well. Right. Next. To. Mother."

I absolutely broke down as I embraced her. Unable to keep myself together it was Sophia who broke me, it was Sophia who shaped me.

She didn't say anything as the dark abyss engulfed her, the only remaining part of her left was her hand.

Letting it go I tried to grab it again.

I didn't want to let go..but the darkness would have taken me too.

That leaves Emma.

She smiled and spoke but grew more and more dirty and ragged as she spoke. "You found your dad, huh? You know you won't most likely see him again, right? This is all that's left. It's time to give up, John. Your time has come."

She handed me a gun, the same one she shot herself with. "Go ahead. Join me."

The barrel was already warm and smoking. Looking back up at Emma I saw the bullet hole in her head, already there and bleeding. I can see through it into the abyss. "What awaits us on the other side?"

She gave an unnerving smile as blood seeped from her bullet wound. "Oh John, there is no other side, there is no after. What you see here. This is it. This is all it will ever be. You will be forgotten just like the rest of us. Our memory is only carried by you. Once you expire, so will we."

The swan song was beckoning me..

Looking down the barrel of the gun I saw it. Happiness, prosperity. No more struggle. No more worries. No more pain.

"Karma's going to come collect your debt."

"You are an abomination of science." "You should have died in that Vault."

"No one will ever love you." "You don't belong anywhere."

"You are a petty coward."

"You take care of only yourself,"

"You are a waste to anyone"

"You are broken."

"Death is the only peace." "Monsters don't deserve love."

"You were a mistake."

"You will kneel."

"You will fall."

"You will die."

"Kill yourself."

"Die."

The voices ran around my head.. mocking me. Influencing my claw upon that trigger.

Emma was already gone. I looked to her for an answer but she already shot herself, it's what she wants.

No..

No.

I can't.

With a pained screech I throw the gun into the jet black water. My last way out.

Here I was alone, on a chunk of desert sand surrounded by an endless Abyss of water and death.

Everyone around me suffers the same fate. Everyone but me. No, no I get to keep struggling while everyone else is dead.

Dead for me no less.

Voices from the other side. Trying to pull me back."Don't be dead, John. I swear to God!"

I hear them, beyond the water. Beyond the waves.

The beeping of a monitor.

The light of darkness.

The voice of reason.

The assurance of life.

Then silence.

A flatline.

A Bright light.

Darkness engulfs our hearts, our souls. It gets the chance to take over. It usually wins.

Usually..

The Phoenix.

"Maxson? He's gone."

All he could do was smack his war table. The grizzled, callous and downright cruel at times Elder of the Brotherhood of Steel was finally beaten. Anger and sadness flowed through the man like no other. He already knew who the scribe was talking about. He never even looked up."Is..is there nothing we can do?"

The scribe stood there, silent and quietly went through their notes for some kind of hope. "No, sir. The life support has completely shut down and the heart monitor has flatlined. He's dead, sir. No one else knows yet. Should I inform everyone?"

Maxson just stood there. He never would have thought he would have been capable of dying. Without him, without all the troops who got bombarded. This fight was over. The enemy has won.

"Go tell Mia, Myles and his father. I need to come up with a new plan of action. You are dismissed."

The scribe nodded and gave a quiet. "Yes, sir." As they left.

The truth is Maxson wanted to mourn. He never would have thought he would have come to care for him but now that he's gone, it wasn't supposed to end like this.

Fortunately for the scribe everyone he was supposed to inform were all huddled together near a fire. He approached them and cleared his throat to get their attention.

I jolted awake in a pained action of vomiting out a terrifying amount of water. Coughing and hacking so much it began to bleed a little.

I was shaking, blurred and weak. I felt all kinds of needles and I.V devices jabbed into me. Some kind of device was attached to my index claw and there was a heart monitor next to me.

Jesus Christ..

That would explain the beeping I heard. Did I drown? No one was in the tent to greet me.

I took the time to remove all the needles and support from myself. The tubes in my wrist were the most painful to deal with.

Standing up with a hacking cough. The life support machine flatlined. But I obviously wasn't dead.

Leaving the tent I saw the destruction of the blast. Various graves and soldiers burying bodies of scorched and still burning.

I must not have been under for that long.

Deciding to leave them to it, no need to startle them with my sudden revival.

I heard someone crying from the opposite side of my tent, a male voice. "I can't believe he's gone!"

Peeking around the corner I saw Mia, Myles and dad all huddled around a fire and hugging each other. I don't want to scare them but..

"I hate to disappoint you all but I'm not.."

The three of them turned around and all lit up like I never seen before. Nearly trampling over each other to reach out and hug me.

I was rushed into the ground, falling on my back. All of them toppling me to the ground.

Myles spoke. "Holy crap, holy crap. You are alive! I thought you were dead!"

"You all are going to suffocate me! Let me up!"

They let me up and dad gave me a tear filled hug. "You were dead. Completely! The life support flatlined and you had no pulse, breath or reaction to anything.'

I just sat there and was silent for a moment. "I... think I did die. Something pulled me back. I saw a deep ocean of black, and green water. I feel like I have drowned. I feel like I have died. I awoke and vomited out so much water from my lungs."

I looked up at my dad and held out a hand for him to help me out. "I talked to mom, she didn't seem happy to hear you were alive.. I talked to a few people who died in my life. They were all beckoning me to join them. They all died the same way they did in real life as well. It was horrifying!"

Mia asked me. "Are you okay otherwise? Like you know who everyone is, what we are doing here? You haven't forgotten anything?"

I shrugged and looked at my hands. "I feel like everything is okay. How bad were the casualties? How long have I been out?"

Myles nervously cleared his throat and went to speak. "You see uh.."

Mia stepped in. "The losses were great. Many of our troops who tried to break into the base got scorched. Maxson is devastated. Debating to stop the whole operation."

Dad spoke next. "From when we pulled you out it's been.." He counted on his claws. "Just short over a whole day, I'm so glad you are okay! I thought I lost you. We all thought.."

"I know, dad. I am going to see Maxson."

They all gave me a nod. "You should probably do that. He's in his tent."

The desecration of our campsite was incredible to say the least. The smoke still resonates from the tents and walls. The ground was more tainted than before.

Knocking on Maxson's door. He didn't answer or make any noise. "Maxson? It's John, I want to say that one not.." He stomped over loudly and opened the door as if he didn't believe it was me.

When he opened the metal door of his tent his expression went from angry and challenged to joyful and downright happy.

"How are you alive?"

"You see I uh.. managed to pull myself back. I had drowned and somehow managed to cough up the water from my lungs. I definitely did pass but I am here and now. What's the plan? We need to take out the Enclave!"

He just shook his head, slowly and sadly. "No, John. It's over. We have lost. Too many of my Brotherhood have been killed on that bombardment. We are leaving to live another day."

"Damn, Maxson. Never took you for one to run with your metaphorical tail between your legs. I literally, literally died! Here I am wanting to fight still! I am going to fight still! With or without you."

"Our losses are too great!."

"Losses are expected! No one was guaranteed to walk out of this alive! We all knew what we were signing up for! If you walk away from this now, all those deaths will mean nothing!"

He did the typical turn around, crossing his hands behind his back. "I know you are right. But I don't think we can do it. Their defenses are too strong, the building is built stubbornly. We can't get in."

I looked at the table and saw the absolute clusterfuck of plans overlapping each other. "Maxson, look. I'm assuming that none of the generators have been destroyed. We have to enter from a direction where they won't be able to know we are going in, where they can't bombard us."

He gave a defended sigh and turned around to the table. "Fine, fine. What do you suggest?"

I placed my index claw right upon the globe. "There is a trapdoor that leads directly into Eden's room which is connected to the entire base. I believe it is away from where the bombs can hit us. If we use Vertibirds to hover over the top we can probably, probably! Be able to enter the base one at a time. Slowly sure but able to enter. Or, or. You can let me enter it alone and I'll open the front gate from the inside."

"If you can enter the dome and open from the inside that works out, fantastically! No worrying about an ambush when you open it. I'll get everyone together and ready to charge. You are ready?"

I gave him a nod. "As ready as I'm going to be. Do you know where my sword is?"

He shooed me away while he prepared. "Yes it is in your tent. Now get going. I'm going to gather my troops for one final siege attempt."

Wasting no time I left his tent and charged to mine. I saw the struggling troops who were buying their comrades and I had to help.

Grabbing a shovel I helped dig a few graves next to one of the recruits I recognized before everything went down.

"Oh, hello, John. I heard you kicked the bucket. This is a horrible scene isn't it? No one was ready for that hellfire. We lost so many brothers and sisters from that and it just makes me sad. The Enclave needs to pay."

Continuing my digging I tried to soothe his pains. "I kind of did die. Maybe not literally but I certainly came close. I'm fine, no worries about me. We need to stay together during all this. I have a plan to take out the Enclave and their base. Maxson is gathering the troops. I'm going on a solo mission. Get all the gear for everyone together."

Pushing the shovel into the ground near the dug out hole, I continued on my way to the tent.

Everything looked pretty normal on this side. Aside from the blood stained ground and shapes of power armor within some of the dirt.

Entering my tent I saw dad. "Hello, what are you doing here?"

He looked up at me and I saw the gaze change from last time we were here. "I was just looking to lay down. I'm old and weak. Can't keep myself going for long periods of time. I put all my energy into mourning you the last day and just need a rest."

My sword was on my bed. I was surprised, and was pretty sure it would have sank to the depths, lost forever. "I am going back out there to.."

He held a shaking, unsteady hand up to stop me from talking. "I understand, son. Myles and Mia told me about everything I need to know about your plight. Every reason and motivation you have. I won't try and stop you. Seeing you come back from death has made me learn something. This isn't about me. It's not even about you. This is about your mother, about our species, about our Vault. You have to be the one to do this. I won't try and tell you how much I don't want to lose you again. This is your choice and I'm proud of you for sticking to it even after greeting the Reaper."

Strapping my sword to my back I just gave him a hug. No words, no regrets. I didn't even tell him I'll be back because I truly don't even know if I will be.

Maxson had already begun assembling his forces. This is it. Troops and soldiers all armed and suited up.

Maxson addressed me as I approached. "John, there you are! We have already got a plan on our end and you know what you are doing. Here take this bag, it's filled with explosives, C4 and a detonator. Assuming you can't open the door properly you can blow it up, easy."

Taking the bag and strapping it around my waist. "Okay, that sounds like a plan. I'll get going. Is everyone ready and in position?"

He gave me a nod and sent me on my way. "Yes. The moment you blast that door open we will charge in with you and provide support and cover. Don't rush though and get yourself killed."

"What if I fail? What if I get killed getting to the door?"

One of the soldiers spoke up. "You won't fail, Sir! We all believe in you. We all know you will succeed."

With a combined cheer from everyone I told them my plan. "Okay, everyone listen. I am going to swim under the facility to avoid all the turrets and triggering the bombardment. I will end up in the back. From there I will climb it and enter a hatch frame on the dome itself. I'm going to work my way down to probably the third floor, where vehicle storage is. I'll blast open that door and we can take it by storm!" I made hand motions so everyone could see what I was thinking, diving, descending and blowing the door to kingdom come.

"Mia, Myles and her crew are already off shore on each side to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible. We will wait here and charge in once the doors are down. Is there any signal you want us to wait for?"

I thought for a moment. "I will set off three charges on the door. Once they all successfully go off that's when you come in. Assuming I can't just open the door and am not being chased down."

Maxson gave me a salute "Understood! Now get going, Ad Victoriam and good luck."

Thank you, Maxson. It actually meant a lot coming from you.

Wasting no more time I followed through with the plan. Giving the facility a wide berth I went along the shore to the complete outskirts of our campsite and Crow's Perch.

The water terrified me. I didn't realize it until I was ready to dive into it. No sense being a little bitch now, you beat the tide once. You can do it again.

I began my swim, it was slow and cautious at first but once I got going it wasn't so bad. All that was running through my head was whatever the hell I experienced while under the water.

Drawing closer the Crow's Perch I concluded I had some more time before I had to dive under the water. Let's hope I don't hit my head on some jutting out bit of metal and pass out or chip one of my horns.

Taking a deep breath before descending the waves. I always hated going under water. The murky low visibility always made me panic by default. I imagined the facility as a blueprint in my head while I swam under it. So far so good.

It was much more lengthy than I originally thought. Not a problem of course. I was going to make it. I had to make it.

Surfacing on the other side I was met with no resistance at all. I had free reign to climb the dome as I see fit. The Enclave is none the wiser.

The hatch I originally escaped from was at the top. I didn't linger on the outside for very long and descended the ladder back into the Dome room, where Eden was.

Aside from some flooding and wetness the room itself was fine. Shattered glass and water dripping from the ceiling, Eden's computer completely removed. Makes me wonder if they tried to salvage him. Or that he was still alive. That didn't matter though.

Drawing my soaked blade from my back I carefully walked around the broken glass and decided if I ran into anyone, I will be going to kill them. Scientist, Civilian or Prisoner. Anyone who got in my way will die.

Descending the stairs I made an attempt to remember the layout in which I was forced down by the soldiers to meet Eden. It was dimly lit then, even now. I wonder if I should try and remove the generators while I'm at it.

It might not be necessary but cutting power to the base might give us the advantage we need.

Meaning I needed to find the floor with the map. Should be easy enough. Without being rushed I had time to look through everything. The staircase leading to Eden wasn't very impressive. It was a metal spiral with cords and wires poking out from each and every side without any form of consistency to it.

I arrived on floor number four, that's what the directional sign told me at least. This is where the massive forming of troops stopped me to force me up to Eden's chamber.

Hurrying should be the name of the game, sure. I wanted to check their library, their archives. See if I can find anything about what their whole big plan was.

I went from wall to wall careful scoping out each corridor. I don't remember where the archives were but I was going to find it.

Footsteps clanged behind me and I heard someone scrambling for their gun yelling. "He's her..!"

Fortunately I was able to jab the tip of my sword under their power armor, right into their neck. Catching their flopping body by the back and setting them down gently to not make any noise.

Blood seeped from their neck, down their suit and into the cracks and crevices on the floor. I needed to move the body. That was what I should have done but honestly, I didn't care.

You know for having just been attacked these halls were pretty empty. I heard soldiers of course off in rooms to the sides of me and such. I wasn't looking for flights, only if they got in my way.

I crept through these narrow hallways. Peeking into doorways to find anything of interest and avoid any confirmation that I can.

Archives.. Archives. Where are they?

I swear I remember passing a room labeled Archives the first time around when I was forced through here to get to Eden.

I heard soldiers talking, eating and bantering. I must be in a cafeteria area. Not risking checking these rooms for any reason.

Sadly that didn't matter as a cook came out of one of the double doors carrying a cart of used plates and glasses.

Instantly saw me. "Ever.. everyone! The deathclaw is here!" Trampling over their cart to push it into me.

I was able to avoid it but the distraction was enough to let the soldiers and Enclave officer's to all get into a position within the doorway, all aimed up and ready to fire.

Picking up the cart I held it in front of me to stop most of the bullet and laser fire. Some got through but were still halted, no major damage.

Chucking the cart into the doorway I hit most of them along with the cook that spotted me. Despite the screams and various "fucks" I don't think it killed anyone, didn't stick around to find out.

I used the time to run down the hallway, stealth was no longer an option. I had to cut the neck of some unsuspecting scientist when I turned a corner, they were in the way. It had to be done.

As much as a maze as this place was, this floor just went to a giant circle. That means I would get ambushed from both sides. Even if I suspect and get ready for it. Anything can happen.

I waited on one of the corners for the worst but nothing came. They must have set an ambush somewhere else.

Deciding not to wait around long enough for something to happen against me. I'll be better off getting the jump on them first.

Fear always works, right?

Pushed the tip of my blade into the wall and screeched it across the metal wall as I slowly went down the hallway. "I'll give you all an option. Drop your guns and run or fight and die. One chance, if I find you armed you will parish, drop your weapons and leave!"

I didn't hear anyone move or drop their guns. I waited on the edge of a wall, making sure to watch both sides. Holding my sword out over the edge of the wall. It was met with a crazy amount of gunfire and laser.

Jerking my sword back beyond the wall it was smoking and had a few bullet holes in it. Emma's necklace was okay at least.

Putting the sword on my back I went around the opposite side, I decided that I was going to attack them from behind.

Getting down on all fours I snuck through the halls, quickly and quietly getting around the circumference of the entire floor. They shouldn't suspect me.

Leaping out from the other end of the hall I bashed down 4 of them at the same time and knocked down most of the others. There were about 7 Total.

Giving a wide slash across them the four on the ground with both of my arms, turning to the other three trying to reposition themselves. I picked up one of the bodies to use as cover, tossing it into one of the soldiers. I would have preferred to get them all but they split up.

Leaning down, grabbing one of the miniguns. Charging into one and absolutely blasting their head at point blank with the minigun.

Blood and brains splattered all around the floor as their remaining comrades watched in horror. Their shaking, unsteady grasping of their guns only signified their desire to flee.

I gave the other soldiers the same treatment. Making sure they were dead, until the whole minigun went *click*

The red hot barrels smoked and burnt the ground, tossing it aside. The absolute bloodbath that was here.

Oh, right. The two that ran. I can't even hear them clanging down the hallway anymore they made so much distance.

I grabbed a couple of the plasma rifles and strapped them to the satchel. Best make my way to the next floor.

Plasma rifle in each hand I ran through the facility, popping soldiers as I went. They couldn't keep up or even see me coming. The trip to the third floor was easy all things considered.

The map. That's right it was next to the steps. Who would have thought going backwards would be so disorienting.

According to the map the archives should be on this floor adjacent to the steps and around the corner.

Deciding to crash in the glass with the butt of one of the plasma rifles. I took the map in case I lose my place in this labyrinth.

The archives, finally! The door was closed, of course. It seems that a key card was needed but we don't have time for that. Jamming my sword under the entire door. Attempt to heave and wedge it up.

It didn't budge. Goddamn it. Deciding to stop trying to use my sword as a crowbar, I pushed my claws under the door frame and pulled with all my might, straining myself beyond measure. I felt it move and was able to pull it even deeper. Hoisting the door up above myself, moving myself in at the same time.

The room was dark and empty of anyone. Makes sense, no one would be in the archives while the facility was under attack.

Flicking a light switch on the side I was met with a massive row of data banks and a singular large computer, surrounded by smaller ones all in a row. This place must be packed the majority of the time with scientists and scribes of their own.

The Brotherhood would have a field day with this much information. Fortunately for me there were a bunch of blank holotapes in a box on one of the desks. There were probably over a hundred archives and folders on these terminals all together. I won't be able to download everything but I had some keywords I looked up.

Using all the terminals to download multiple bits of information at once. Deathclaw, Soldiers, Vaults, Brotherhood, Eden, F.E.V, Enclave Bases and what their plans were. I was copying it all off of multiple computers on various Holotapes.

Rummaging through my satchel I decided to plant a block of C4 on the main computer. There is some dangerous information here, I wasn't going to let them keep this. Assuming I failed at opening the door.

Files, I went through files in cabinets as well. Mainly records of soldiers and such. Nothing exciting. I was hoping to find Glavin but didn't want to stick around long enough to do that.

I did however find something interesting. I found Myles' file. I skimmed through it and confirmed it was definitely his. I'll be handing this to him once I'm out.

I heard a pounding on the door "Whoever is in there there, get out! The archives were supposed to be locked down! We are currently under attack!"

It couldn't be easy could it? The Holotapes were almost done recording everything. Sweeping them all up in my arms I carefully put them in the satchel next to Myles' file.

I really need to get out of here with these. I bashed the emergency escape button to open the door to the archives, turned off the light and waited with my back to the wall.

The room was flooded with soldiers armed with Gatling Lasers and Tesla armor that sent currents of electricity between the 5 of them. They didn't see me.

I was able to escape the room, pulling the detonator from the satchel and blasted them all alongside the archive computer. The squish of flesh and muffled scream I heard while I ran as quickly as I could away from the room echoed through the halls, an alarm went off. Changing all the lights to a dim red and an announcement went off.

"Attention, Attention. The intruder is leaving the archives, the intruder is leaving the archives! On the way to Vertibird storage. All troops, KILL THEM!"

Well that is exactly where I was going, straight to Vertibird storage. I had a devious plan.

Gripping the plasma rifles in both hands I bashed myself through the double metal doors into the hanger. Already aiming before I opened the door I just started firing before I even saw a target.

Blasting a mechanic while I sweeped the room, they screened a horrific pain as they turned to a pile of green goo.

I blasted through anyone I saw. Majority of them were unarmed, probably just workers but we aren't taking that chance.

I kept shooting even after the gun was empty. I had to knock someone out with the two guns, throwing them at her head.

I started putting my plan into action, before I got surrounded by soldiers at least. I put a C4 charge on the bottom of each and every Vertibird that was stored in this Hanger. There was 10 total and I had exactly enough with a satchel charge left over to blow the door, hopefully.

Looking at the map the room lined up with what Maxson had planned. Except the thing is I was going to wait. Because I wanted them to think they were getting away and then blow the Vertibird's up.

I pulled a lever to open the lower door for the Brotherhood, now all I had to do was get out.

Tossing a satchel charge near the door just in case I can't find a way to open it from this side. This was my last one after all.

Getting enough distance away I was trying to figure out how to use the detonator to blow the satchel and not the C4 charges. This thing was much more high tech than I saw on other detonators be. It had 3 different modes and I would assume that the second was satchels.

Fortunately I was correct. It blew the bulkhead door without sabotaging my plan for revenge.

I heard from behind "He went here!"

Wasting no time I leaped out the hole in the wall right into the water. I was back outside!

I probably should have looked before I jumped but I would either fall into nothing or get killed by the flurry of troops trailing me.

I could already see the Brotherhood forced making their way into the facility from their side. It was all going accordingly.

The beach turned into an absolute war zone, no more bombardment to spit up our troops.

I swam to shore and was unnoticed. I spotted everyone. Myles, Mia and Maxson all lead the charge and we're absolutely relentless. They had a triangle formation and just breezed through whatever the Enclave had thrown at them.

Fawkes, Charon and Clover stayed back and sniped from the campsite. I'm sure Mia didn't want to risk them in all this chaos.

Even scoping out, I got work to do.

Seeming like we had the upper hand I swam directly to the shore of the battle site. Aside from being soaked I felt great!

The massacre that happened before my eyes. Enclave troops littered the ground. Little to no Brotherhood soldiers have been lost so far.

I saw it then.. Deathclaws, Deathclaws being let free from the inside. They split up Maxson, Mia and Myles' formation. Two of the Deathclaws got instantly shot down but another had Maxson pinned, trying to bite into his Power Armor.

No one noticed, too focused on what they were shooting at. I had to help him. Running past all the lasers and bullet fire, making sure not to trip on any of the bodies.

Ending right behind the Deathclaw. Drawing my Sword from my back I gave a wide, quick slash on the back of his neck. Decapitating the Deathclaw right on top of Maxson and reaching out a hand to help him up. "Miss me?"

He looked around quickly while actually letting me help him up, pushing the body of the Deathclaw off of himself. "I can't believe they did that. We didn't expect a swarm of Deathclaws. Thanks..for the save."

He left me revving up his Gatling Laser, continuing to shoot at the Enclave at the top of the facility.

From what I can see is they didn't stand a chance at all. The Enclave got absolutely destroyed.

I wasn't even needed here, I was just in the back of the troops and they did just fine without me.

I picked up a Gatling Laser from a fallen Enclave Soldier and joined the assault.

Suddenly everyone on both sides stopped shooting.

Whirring of Vertibird blades. All 10 of them all in a row looking to leave the facility. No way I was going to let that happen.

Then I heard him, announcing from one of the Vertibirds. "Too bad you won't be able to stop us from here! You can have the facility you dumb Lizard! We are leaving! Bye bye!"

Oh no, no you don't! Finding myself at the edge of the shore I held up the detonator and pulled the trigger. Blowing all the Vertibird up all in a row.

They came crashing down, Glavin's one circled and spiraled out of control to land right along the shoreline.

Myles, Maxson, Mia and a few other Brotherhood soldiers who didn't charge in joined side by side as I watched Glavin's smoking metal heep, awaiting him to crawl out of it.

Surely enough I saw him and him alone crawling out from the pilot side. I removed the satchel from my hip and tossed it over to Myles. He caught it and looked at me kind of confused and everyone went to approach the Vertibird.

Pulling my sword over my head and stretching my arm out, barring everyone from approaching with my blade. "This is my fight, my fight alone. I want no help from any of you. This man murdered my mother and my entire vault."

Not even waiting for them to respond I approached the crashed Vertibird right by the shore, he struggled to stand up and frustratingly tossed his scratched up helmet aside. "You think you won have you?! Brave of you to take me on Alone!"

Spinning the handle in my hand and pointing at him, bits of flaming metal and debris fell around us from the other Vertibirds. "Embrace the Hellfire, Galvin! You'll be joining them soon! Now stand up and fight!"

He cracked his neck and knuckles as he reached in the Vertibird for a flaming, almost molten super sledge. "I'm going to enjoy this!"

Charging at me with a wide swing, missing me and hitting the ground with a sizzling screech of his hammer. Spinning back around to hit my across the head which I deflected with my sword. Our weapons clashed and scrapped against each other.

Pushing him off me, against the ground I swung wildly. He backed up avoiding all my hits standing up again very, very quickly.

Glavin managed to strike my shoulder as I slashed against his leg. The power armor crumbled from my simple hit, the crash weakened it.

This gave me an idea. I began feigning my hits. Making him think I was going through with an attack, jabbing at him in rapid succession. He fell back again and struggled to get back up for a moment.

Stepping on him, I jammed the sword into his chest multiple times before he rolled over. Making me get it stuck in the ground, struggling to up the blade out of the ground.

Glavin came charging at me, bits and pieces of his power armor falling off as he ran. Golf swinging the super sledge right at the bottom of my jaw, knocking me back and blurring my vision for a moment.

Wiping down my neck, my hand covered in blood and ashes. "Yo..you cannot win, I've come too far to lose to you now!"

Tossing my sword behind me, rushing him to the ground. I disarmed him and absolutely tore into what remained of his Armor. Completely removing every part of it along with the frame.

Standing up off of him and picking his jumpsuit up by the neck and raising my other hand up to slice his neck open.

The coughed and spit blood. "D..do it you bastard! Go ahead, bitch.."

I stared him right in the eyes for a moment before dropping him with a simple. "You know what? No."

"What are you? Fucking coward! Finish it!"

I kicked his weapon away. "You..you don't get to just die! Death is too easy as a punishment for you, no. You need to suffer like I did."

Stretching my arms out wide. "Look around you Glavin! You don't think I didn't do all this on purpose? Ruin your entire Enclave right in front of you, have it all turn to ash before your eyes? It's your turn to be alone!"

I turned away from him and continued walking away. "Killing you won't bring my mother back. Killing you won't bring my vault back.

Killing you won't bring me any form of peace or serenity.

You may not deserve my mercy."

I turned back around, to look him right in the eye as he laid there broken and confused. "I'm done dedicating my life to you! 30 years I spent trying to find you, to kill you and here I am letting you go because I learned that your death won't bring me happiness. Enough blood has been spilled anyway. Fuck you Glavin and enjoy having nothing!"

I heard the sand shuffle behind me. "You fucker! You don't get to just walk away! Finish me off you fucking coward, do it!"

I pulled my sword from the dirt. "No, Glavin. No. You deserve to be alone, you deserve to have nothing like I did."

He kept spouting some nonsense while bleeding on the beach but I didn't care. I rejoined everyone up the hill from the beach and Mia spoke first. "I didn't expect you to spare him, I almost stepped in even but I understand having dealt with this personally. Are you sure you want to leave him alive?"

I just shook my head. "No. It was really hard not to butcher him but something is telling me to leave him in the sorry, broken state I was all those years ago. Leave him. Let's go back to the camp. I need a fucking break."

Everyone, even Maxson gave me a nod and we made our way back to the campsite. I was informed the rest of the facility had been armed with explosives and Myles handed me back the satchel as we went back.

The trip back was silent, from me at least. I had so much running through my head. Mainly that was probably the last time I would see Glavin, that was my last opportunity to kill him. I don't feel sad or happy just.. confused.

I'll need to come to terms with that decision, eventually. For now I should celebrate our victory. Aside from the remaining Enclave around the capital we took out their main base of operations.

We arrived back at the campsite, my dad was outside already making conversation with one of the scribes and morale was high and mighty from everyone. Maxson gathered everyone up to make a speech as the sun began to set.

He tapped the side of a glass while standing on a pedestal. "Brother's, Sister's! I wanted to take the time to say that this is a mark of history for the books. We took out the Enclave base entirely! We only have some lingering bands of troops left to take out, the Capital Wasteland will be free of one evil once again!" He pointed at me in the back of the crowd. "We all owe our victory to John over there. You all know him as the talking Deathclaw, sure. We need to acknowledge him as the single tipping side of this. We wouldn't have gotten into the facility without him, we wouldn't have taken out Eden without him. Hell we wouldn't have even found the base without him, come on up here John!"

It was surreal. The cheers and claps I received as I approached one of the side steps and Maxson went off the pedestal and faced me. "John, I would like to take the time to officially introduce you into the Brotherhood, as a Knight of our order!"

He gave me both a salute and a bow right there in front of everyone. "You deserve it and I can admit that I was wrong about you. You did the Brotherhood a great service. Thank you for everything."

I gave him a salute myself. "Ad Victoriam, Maxson. Thank you for the offer bu.."

"No need for formalities, go ahead and get some rest you earned it. As for everyone else, Dismissed!"

Myles came from behind me and jumped on my back, wrapped his arms around my neck. "Well I can officially call you a Brother in Arms now!"

I gave him a chuckle. "Yes, yes you can! How about that I'm officially inoculated into the Brotherhood. Took him long enough. We will have to see where this goes. I don't know if I have officially accepted it yet."

He gave me a nod and let me go. "I understand, the Enclave is defeated! We should celebrate! Let me go find Mia. You dad wanted to talk to you, in your tent. I'll bring Mia there if you don't mind."

I gave him a nod. "I'll see you there."

I crossed by some soldiers and they welcomed me aboard, everyone seemed pretty okay with me officially being a part of the Brotherhood of Steel.

It's strange, I actually felt welcomed by everyone. At least in comparison to when I first arrived.

I found dad sitting on his sleeping bag and was seemingly waiting for me. "Ah, John. Look at you top of the hour! You really pulled it off, didn't you? Glad it's over. You accomplished something amazing out there, you know?"

I placed the satchel next to my table and removed my sword as well and sat down for the first time in what felt like ages. "I know. I just haven't processed everything yet. I need to tell you something, dad."

"What would that be, son?"

I took a deep breath. "I didn't kill Glavin, the one who killed mom? I let him go. I wanted him to experience losing everything and being alone. Just like he did to me. I hope you understand."

He looked at me with a sad expression. "Oh, John. I don't care what you were going to do with him. There is no right answer here. She's already gone. Petty revenge over decades won't do anything good for anyone's soul. You did what you thought was best, I trust your judgement."

That made me feel better. "Thank you, dad. I just need time to accept my choice for myself."

There was a moment of silence before he asked me. "What do you plan on doing now?"

I considered it for a moment. Even scratching my chin for a second. "I think it's time I go back home, back to Nevada."

End Chapter: 26


	27. Covering the Sky

Chapter 27: Covering the Sky

It's been almost a week since the Brotherhood of Steel and I took out the Enclave. Reports of stragglers and any few remaining that retreated. They are still out there, certainly. Even now while I stare off into the Wasteland from the top of the Prydwen. I feel.. strange.

Most of my life was spent searching for these, Enclave. I found them, fought them and won. I've fulfilled my life goal, now what? Nothing drives me now, nothing influences my desire. My purpose has been served. All my tenancy and dedication had led up to this moment.

I am finally free..

Free of my metaphorical shackles. Yet I still don't feel complete. Here I thought defeating the Enclave would solve all my problems, all my voids. Why do I still feel so empty inside? 

I now have nothing to live for. Not that I wish death upon myself but I have no driving force to make it through the impossible. No Enclave to hunt down, no enemy to fight. 

Am I supposed to just sit down and settle somewhere, live a long and happy life? I can't do that. It is too easy of an option. What I should really do is return to Nevada. I barely made it last time. I'm much more seasoned for this return trip, I'll be okay.

Maxson just instated me into the Brotherhood of Steel. This life isn't for me.   
I don't want to have a team of people to care about. I don't want to rely on others. I'll need to spend these next few days telling everyone goodbye and taking a visit to Megaton, one last time.

I'll convince dad to stay here as well. He's far too old and shakey to take with me. I'll know he's safe here. Better than in Enclave hands at least.

This is a new age for the Capital Wasteland, once again. A great evil has been defeated and people can begin building anew, no more Enclave boogeyman to take anyone's family away. 

Feeling like I fulfilled my grand purpose. Sadly, there are still plenty of other evils plaguing this Wasteland. Raiders, Super Mutants and Slavers to name a few. Same issues, different day. One less problem now, at least.

No, not just, at least. My adversaries have fallen and my allies have been celebrating like they just won the entire world. Maybe even they had at the rate the Enclave was going. It was all about world domination, control and starting anew. So much time and resources wasted on these efforts. My species was wiped out because some deranged computer decided that we weren't worthy enough to live in his "New World."

Their idea was sound, from a technical standpoint. Their extremism is what was their downfall. Instead of trying to work with those who acted or were different they just.. slaughtered them. Why bother cooperating with a pack of intelligent deathclaws when you can just kill all them off, take a couple and leave the young one who escaped to die.

Unfortunately for them I didn't die. 

Many of the Brotherhood Soldiers and Scribes are in the interior getting wasted and celebrating their asses off. I need it not.

I don't need to sit there and be told that what I did was "Good" or for a better future.

The truth is I could care less what would have happened under the Enclaves control. They were destined to fail even without my intervention. This was a matter of personal justice. A closure that no one will understand.

A mission to find the man who killed my mother.

Even now as I'm getting the events that transpired down into my journal I have a grudge, bugging and nagging feeling deep within my very core.

I let Glavin live..

After I spent 30 goddamn years looking for that fucker I just let him walk away. Why? Why? WHY?

I think I regret that decision more than anything else I could possibly manage to think of.

My point and intentions were solid. Let him be alone, just like I was. Take everything away from him, did that too.

All I can think about is jamming my claws into his throat. I would enjoy it! Alas, I'll probably never see him again. If I do he would just be a broken husk of his former self. I know that killing him won't make me feel better, hell it probably just worsen my overall sanity.

I didn't let him live because I'm a fool or I'm merciful, no. I let him go for myself.

If this world is ever going to change we need to be better than those who came before us. On either side of the spectrum.  
It doesn't matter what or who that person is. Deep down we are all monsters, some just show it on the outside more than others.

I find myself staying outside on the landing deck of the Prydwen more often than not, ever since the Enclave was defeated. Mainly staring off into the distance wondering how many "What if's" I've managed to fuck up.

It is quiet and peaceful up here. No one bothers me and I'm not barked at to do orders by Maxson. Watching the sunset reminds me of staying in Sophia's garden for days on end and just thinking about anything, really.

I think the sun is trying to tell me something.

It's leading me home, back to Nevada.

The more I think about it the more it draws me. It's been far too long since I even bothered to think about it. I wonder how Alryrs is doing? Sophia's son, and the cave where I buried everyone. That will be my first destination. Then I'll go and check if some old friends are still kicking. 

The trek there will be a lengthy one. If I keep moving and only stop minimally it should be a few months. Nothing like before. I'm much more seasoned for this return trip.

I would rather start sooner than later. Everyone deserves to know, as easy as it would be to just disappear I do plan on coming back here, eventually. I'll go tell everyone tonight and begin my journey tomorrow. Making sure to take a trip to Megaton. I got a few people I need to thank.

Manifest Destiny was something I never believed in. Surely I wasn't destined to face off against the Enclave, much less defeat them. 

Sleep sounds nice. I'm going to need to be plenty rested for tomorrow. Might seem pretty selfish to just defeat the Enclave and then just leave. I'm sure the Brotherhood can handle any remaining stragglers. 

I gathered my things and turned around to leave. Only to be met with Mia, leaning against one of the loading mechanisms for one of the Vertibirds. 

It took me a second to see her. Even in that bright, blue jumpsuit. "How long have you been standing behind me there?"

She investigated her nails with one hand and adjusted her hair with the other. It was pretty windy up here. "Long enough to witness you staring off into the distance, longingly. Do you know you talk to yourself? I didn't want to interrupt."

"I just have a lot on my mind. Still haven't quite registered in my head that the Enclave are for the most part defeated."

She leaned back against the loading device. "I didn't quite hear anything you said specifically. If you had said anything incriminating, I wouldn't know a thing about it."

I gave her a chuckle. "I'm not too worried about you hearing my nonsensical rambling. I do think I'm going to head to sleep though. I've stared enough into the Wasteland wondering what could be for long enough."

She stopped me by grabbing me by the arm, gently. "Hold on, John. Everyone is taking the time to celebrate and enjoy our victory over the Enclave. You should join us. We all know you deserve to be a part of this more than anyone else. This victory couldn't have been possible without you, at least not as easily." 

"This victory is going to be short-lived. I wasn't ever much one to celebrate before something was completely finished. Plenty of soldiers and scientists still remain, most likely plotting our demise as we speak. I don't want to…"

She snapped at me. "Would you stop being so worried and just go join everyone! If you are planning on leaving, now would be the best time to inform everybody."

With a disgruntled grumble, she was right. "Ugh, fine. But only because you are right, not because I want to do this."

She gave me a gentle pat on my arm, smiled and turned away to rejoin everyone inside the Prydwen. 

Why do I always feel so nervous when it comes to situations like this? They have welcomed me, sure. I still don't belong here.

The celebration was taking place in the mess hall. I could hear bits of a speech Maxson was giving. Some various cheering and celebratory sounds. Glasses clanging and lots of movement. The room sounds absolutely packed. This room seems way too noisy to make my announcement. 

I should have just joined Mia..

Peeking through the doorway to the mess Hall I was met with some group soldiers at the doorway who jumped at my sudden presence. The first thing I noticed was the organized group of people. It seems everyone was split up into smaller sections, probably to keep some semblance of order.

This was the largest gathering of Soldier's, Recruit's and Scribe's. I saw Maxson standing at his elevated protium. With some of his more advanced troops. Danse and Myles were two I recognized.

I attempted to squeeze my way past the various groups and gatherings. I sidestepped past them and kept my arms up. The hardest part was not sweeping anyone to the ground with my tail. They really didn't consider my size when making this entire celebration. 

Fortunately my efforts to get past everyone didn't ruin the flow of the celebration, no one seemed to mind my sudden appearance. Makes me wonder if they only accept me because of what I've done to help them or if they actually care? 

I found myself a seat at an open bench. The table was particularly occupied but not completely like all the other ones. 

Maxson was continuing his speech while I got myself situated. I might as well witness the outcome to this. 

"We, the Brotherhood. Have taken the main forces of a great evil from the Wasteland. Once again I have seen the Enclave crumble and fall, just like last time. I was only a little boy last time Mia and Elder Lyon's Pride took them out and fought for Project Purify. The whole Potomac being clean is thanks to James, Mia's father and Doctor Madison Li. I was only a kid when I saw the Waters of Life flow. It gave me inspiring aspirations. I knew what I wanted to do when I was capable enough. Everything I have done and sacrificed has led to this moment." 

He continued after taking a drink of what I can only assume was scotch. "All of us fought for a better future and put an end to the Enclave. Some of them remain, certainly. We will work tirelessly to make sure they pay for their deeds. For now we should celebrate and rejoice! I am proud to call each and every one of you my Brother and Sister. I am proud of what we accomplished. Bloodshed was unavoidable. The Enclave was far too extreme in their recruitment, tactics and execution. They captured innocent civilians, played with science and added to the already growing Super Mutant army.  
We didn't accomplish this task alone Brothers and Sisters. We had the help of some truly exceptional individuals. Mia, Myles, Danse, Fawkes, Clover, Charon and our latest anomaly. The talking Deathclaw over there, John."

He pointed in my direction as he continued, drawing attention to me. I wasn't exactly very ignorable to begin with.  
"In such a short period of time this once thought of plague to everything I believed in rose through expectations. When John first arrived here I thought it was some sick joke. Some Enclave files came up, showing his story lines up. See, to all you who don't know..you know what? I'll let him tell you. John, if you would be at liberty to do so. I ask you to come up here. Tell everyone why you fought the Enclave."

I couldn't help but get a little nervous. The last real time I ever did any form of public speaking was when I taught at the vault.  
Some encouraging looks and some sounds of clapping and cheering. 

I ascended the steps to the podium, Maxson gestured with an arm as he stepped to the side and let me take my place.

Looking down upon everyone really was a different feeling. Almost didn't feel right. I had to lean myself down a little to actually be at level with the microphone. 

The first thing I noticed was the mixture of looks. Admiration, Hate, Confusion, Discontent and General Interest.

I saw plenty of familiar faces from this elevated position. Clearing my throat I began, didn't even have this planned. "Hello, everyone. I know, giant talking lizard, crazy isn't it?" Got a few chuckles out of that one. "I had no plan of doing this at all. I'll get to the point. As many of you know I am a Talking, Intelligent Deathclaw, not exactly a secret. I seem to have come out of nowhere, huh.? To make a long story short. My Vault, my family, friends and species was wiped out and killed by the Enclave. It was 30 years ago. I was still very young when it happened. I set off on a personal journey of revenge and a personal secondary mission I won't mention. I started my tale in the Capital Wasteland by helping a couple out of slavery by Megaton. After that I ran into Mia, we fended off some Enclave soldiers at Vault 101 together and she blessed me with her insignia. After we left the Vault I made my way to the Prydwen, ran into Myles. We fought, he knocked me out and our conversation upon me waking up led me to meeting Maxson. I know many of you are annoyed or bothered by the fact that I exist. That is fine, it's nothing I'm not used to. But..I have fulfilled my goal. I will make my announcement here. Since I have helped in defeating the Enclave I have come to the decision that I am going to return to my home, return to Nevada. Meaning, yes. I will no longer be a burden or risk to any of you. You can keep your celebration going. In the morning I will be gone. No objections, no hassle. I've already made my mind up. It's been a hell of a journey, certainly. The Capital Wasteland belongs to the Brotherhood of Steel now. I couldn't be happier."

No one seemed to mind my little speech. I left the podium to find my way out. I'll be sure to talk with Maxson one last time before I leave. I'll catch up with them later.

I slipped my way out of the Mess Hall and made my way to Myles' room. I would tell my father my plan there and get to sleep, got quite a bit of walking to start tomorrow.

The corridors were all empty. I couldn't be more glad for that. I don't want to run into anyone right now anyways. Myles' room was readjusted slightly to house my dad as well as me. It was a nice setup for the time but I can't stay here.

This might be the last time I'll be opening this door for a long while. Dad was all spiralled out on one of the beds and was in an absolute deep sleep. "Dad? Dad! Wake up! I have something you need to hear."

It took a few attempts but he did in fact wake up. Groggily eyed and multiple yawns. "John, I am too old to be woken up without much sleep. What do you want?"

I sat down next to him and laid my sword in the ground. "I am going to be leaving in the morning, dad. I'm going back to Nevada. I'll be taking the trek there myself. I'm going to visit home, our vault. I'm telling you you know, I also am going to keep you here. The Brotherhood will keep you safe and you'll be treated much better than with the.."

He just gave me a slow nod. "I understand. Thank you for telling me. I'll stay here. I'm far too old to travel the Wastes on foot. Make sure you say hello to your mother for me."

I saw the sadness in his eyes upon mentioning mom. "I will, dad. I'll make sure she knows of your struggle. I'll visit her grave, for us both."

He leaned back and sat himself up, took a few attempts but he stood up and got a glass of water. "You know the funniest thing about our home, our Vault? It wasn't ever finished. It was never an official Vault. Our number '5/22' came from the date we found it. I was there when Ocrum found the place. Back when there were only a few of us. What he turned onto makes me sad. I'm glad he's dead, he was a monster. Shame still, he was once a great leader. He cared for us all, once upon a time. I think when the Enclave killed all his kids, he just lost it."

I took the time to gather my things for my departure tomorrow. "I remember Ocrum would always help when I was getting picked on. He was like a second father to me, to us all. It sickens me what he's done, what he became. I couldn't let him live and ravage the world. The Wasteland would indulge his twisted nature, far too much. I don't regret killing him, he deserved it."

Dad sat back down with his less than clean glass. "Shame to think we are all that's left of our species. The Enclave tried to make me and Ocrum both.. reproduce with various Matriarchs. It didn't work. Turns out we can't reproduce with unintelligent deathclaws. I bring this up because I don't think you are Infertile, John. I think we just lack the ability to make an egg with those who lack our intelligent gene, or F.E.V. I know for a fact that I'm not Infertile because I had you, haha."

He began laughing and then broke into a violent coughing fit before stopping. "Listen to me, John. Our species has a lot of secrets and history behind us. I don't have much time left to live. The years of prison treatment and being held in captivity has ruined any livelihood I would have left. In Nevada, you have someone who can help you find out more about us. Someone who will give you an answer that you want. Find someone named Marcus, he's a Super Mutant. Don't let that fool you. He was one that was originally in the Master's Army. He's very knowledgeable and will help you.  
I'll most likely pass away before you return to the Capital Wasteland. Please don't worry about me, John. You gave me so much more than I ever would have expected. I don't want you to stop your journey and wait for me to die. I am happy, I know you will be thinking of me. I was going to take this information to the grave with me but, you deserve to know."

"Why don't you just tell me what you know? Why make me find someone who I don't even know is even alive still?"

All he did was sigh, while looking away from me. "Because, I will just raise more questions to things I cannot answer. Our species was created to fight and do the bidding of our creators. Our origin is Enclave, our end will be Enclave! You might not be the last that you think. There are others out there, as far as I know. I can't be certain or tell you for a 100% assurance, sure. Your ancestor's might still be alive. In terms of our intelligent species, you are only a fourth generation. Then the generation before you would be me, Ocrum and your mother, for example. There are two other generations you never even met, some are still out there. You are the last and only of our entire species fourth generation, that much I am sure of. They will welcome you, if you find them. I am certain of that."

Does he even realize what he's asking of me? "Dad, listen. I have traveled this Wasteland for 30 years, 30! I have never encountered or heard of any other intelligent deathclaws since I left the Vault. You and Ocrum were the only two I've seen since I left the Vault. From Nevada to Washington DC. There aren't more of us out there. I would have found them by now. You need to give up and accept the fact that our species dies with us, it's probably a good thing. No one can use us for their own ill conceived purposes then." 

He seemed slightly annoyed at my response but quickly changed his expression. "If you don't want to find something that very well has the potential of not even being out there. At least find Marcus, he can answer anything you might have. Okay?"

"Fine, I'll at least try and find this Marcus. I have a few friends in Nevada I can ask. No doubt someone would know him. I'll be leaving in the morning. You won't see me again for a long while, you won't die before I get back. I don't believe you went through everything with the Enclave just to pass from old age, you aren't even that old!"

He gave me a nod. "Good, maybe not. Heartbreak is quite a real thing, son. There isn't a day that goes by where I don't miss and think about your mother. I spent so many years telling myself that my whole family was dead and gone. Years on years thinking that you were dead. Nothing was reported from the Enclave on you at all. They all thought you were far too young to survive on your own but you did. When I was still in captivity, they mentioned how an Albino Deathclaw was causing issues for the Enclave. Taking out troops and ruining their F.E.V vats. Nothing was for certain but part of me thought it was you. Eden made conflicting announcements. One day he wanted you dead and the next he wanted to talk with you. It wasn't even necessary to capture you, you gave yourself up and ended up finding out about me..from Emma."

He took a deep breath and tried to contain himself. "Emma was..a wonderful woman. She was forced by circumstances and would be the only soul there that would listen. I talked about you a lot to her. I always knew she was forced into it but never knew they had her family."

I told him. "She was the only reason I knew you were still alive. I didn't even believe her to begin with. You kind of owe your rescue to her. Just like I do. She saved me with a betrayal. I took the time before we stormed Crow's Perch to go back and give her a proper burial. Took her necklace as a momento. Would you like to take it? She was much more important to you, after all."

He just shook his head. "No, it's nice all adorned on your sword there. That place was of evil and malice. The Click. You know why they called it that? I always assumed they meant 'click' like that of a gun, right? It was a recruitment center for the worst of the worst. Not everyone stationed there was participating though, just numbers for when they were to Purge. If the captured civilians weren't lined up to end up becoming a Mutant. They were sent there to live till they were killed off. It was all staged and planned. It was also a research facility but only as a cover-up. Personally, I think it was mistaken you were even brought there. It doesn't make sense. Unless you were supposed to survive the Purge. Lots of good that did them, huh?" 

I had to be honest with him. I hadn't told anyone else yet. "When I escaped from the Purge I did it in a Vertibird that crashed, gave me my nasty wound on my abdomen." I pointed to the now scarred wound where the bit of shrapnel got me. "I had to drag myself out of a flaming wreckage and pull a large sheet of metal from myself. With Enclave forces surrounding me and bleeding profusely I cauterized my wound with the tip of my blade, using the fire from the crash. I managed to haul myself to an old, rundown barn. I was in no condition to fight but it was my closet option. Fortunately for me the smoke and flames made the air around us thick and dark enough to where they couldn't see into the broken building that well. Bullets and lasers shot through the walls but nothing hit me. I found myself a hunting rifle. It was modded to fit .50 Cal rounds. This was the gun I used to kill half of the small army outside of the barn. Problem was I didn't have enough rounds just there alone and almost 20 soldiers remained. I decided then and there I would save the last bullet for myself. I wasn't going to get captured, again."

I paused for what felt like an eternity. "I had the barrel of the gun on the roof of my mouth. They were closing in and I almost pulled the trigger. But something stopped me, I couldn't do it. It was the best decision I ended up making because I ran right into Myles right after charging myself out of the barn. I would have killed myself for nothing. No one else knows about this but..I've been bothered and needed to tell someone."

He almost seemed shocked with the information, not knowing how to respond for a few moments. "I.. wouldn't have ever known it was you. Or what happened to Emma. Can't find blame in your desperate actions, completely understand why you would. After going through the Purge, I wouldn't want to be captured again either. I'm happy you decided..not to."

"This wasn't the first time I've held a gun in my mouth. Back when Sophia died and I was banished from Alyrys I made an attempt, I don't know what stopped me then. I was a confused and unstable mess then. Traveling the Wasteland kept my mind off that pain."

There was silence between us both, only the creaking of metal and shifting of the Prydwen was echoed throughout for the moment. 

"Can you Tell me more about Sophia?" He asks me.

"Sophia? She was the first person I ran into after our home was massacred. She helped me, gave me a home. Joined me when I buried everyone. She saved my life. She and I lived together for years. Taught me how to shoot, survive and deal with more unsavory people. She saw me grow up and change. Most of my younger adult years were spent in Alyrys. Fixing things and tending to her garden, fending of raiders and keeping the town safe. Even after multiple years, many of the town's folk still didn't like me. She had a son and was a widow. In fact, when we first met her son was only an infant still and had radiation sickness. I had helped her find a Radaway.''

I almost struggled to continue even after all this time. "One day our town was attacked by raiders. I was away from it, I think I was gathering some plants around there area or something, I can't recall specifically but I wasn't there. I only knew it was under attack because of the fire and smoke in the distance. When I arrived it was absolutely destroyed. Our clay wall was shattered and various buildings parts and bodies littered the streets. Alyrys was a peaceful town, it didn't deserve this! The first thing I did was rush to her home. They completely ravaged it like monsters...she laid outside her home in a battered, bloody mess. Stabbed multiple times, they tortured her, for fun! She was still alive and the last thing she saw was me trying to save her. She died as I held her, amongst the ruin and chaos.. I never realized until long after but..I loved that woman. Her son still lived, at least. I learned where the raiders came from and charged myself into their camp. Fueled by grief and rage I. Slaughtered. Them. All. Men, Women and Children! I killed almost 100 people that day, dad. I don't regret it for a moment. I don't even remember all the details. It was a bloodlust, they deserved it. When I returned to Alyrys, covered in more blood than I had flowing through my veins the survivors put it together. I was banished and sent out into the Wasteland to survive on my own. I never knew how the town turned out, didn't stay around long enough to see. If you are wondering, Alryrs is a short distance away from our Vault. It's out of the way and you would never find it unless you came upon it by accident or were looking for it."

The silence I was met with was.. concerning. It's almost like he needed to process it all.

"You.. killed an entire town?"

"It was a town of raiders, dad! You know complete scumbags who kill and pillage for fun? You have no right to judge me! Yes, your son is a killer, get over it. You don't survive in this world by giving Mercy. You were in captivity the whole time, you wouldn't know a damn about what it's like to struggle out there!"

He snapped right back at me. "You talk about not giving Mercy, you let Glavin live!"

I just shook my head and completely stopped getting my things together. "You..you will never understand why I let him go. It wasn't to be merciful or kind! I let him live for myself! Killing him wouldn't solve my sorrow. I spent a long time looking for him and his Enclave. It was a fruitless task. A pointless task. There were more important things at stake than my plots of ill conceived revenge. Killing him wouldn't bring our home back, wouldn't bring mom back. When I walked away I wanted him to feel the loneliness and dread that I once felt. I left him with nothing to return to, just like me. I killed his leader, his Enclave and any hopes he would have of rebuilding that. He's alone now. Despite wanting to kill him now, yes. I am happy with my decision. Killing him would have been too easy. Seeing him die wouldn't bring enough suffering upon him, for his crimes."

I finished getting my preparations for tomorrow. "Look, dad. I think I'm going to get myself some sleep now. I have quite a start to make tomorrow. If you have anything else to ask me. Do it before I leave. I wish you goodnight for now."

He wanted to argue but ended up just laying back down himself. "Fine, John. I'll let you get your rest. I don't have anything else I need to know. Goodnight."

I managed to sleep rather soundly, for the most part. It was quiet and peaceful. I've been sleeping pretty good since the Enclave fell, almost too good actually. 

Waking up the room was empty. I could tell it was at least midday by the various beams of light peeking from outside. I gathered my things, sword and folding my robe to fit on the strap of my satchel. I made sure I checked multiple times if I got everything. I couldn't forget that holotape I took from the Enclave base as well.

Once I made sure everything was in place I left Myles' room. I might as well head to Maxson, meet him one last time. Establish some grounds with him and make sure to tell him I will return, someday.

I found my way to Maxson's room without much issue. It seems everyone is either experiencing an excessive hangover or getting back to their duties.

I knocked on his doorway and awaited a response. Took him a moment to answer. "Oh, John. Glad to see you stop by. I figured you went to sleep. I didn't think you would leave without stopping by. I am kind of sad to admit you are leaving. I understand though, thank you for your service. I suppose now would be the best time to say I was wrong about you and you are always welcome back in my Brotherhood."

"Thank you, Maxson. I wanted to stop by and discuss some things with you. I wanted to request that my father stay here. I wanted your word that he would be safe and protected. His bones are brittle and he cannot fend for himself. I'm not asking you to go out of your way to make him your responsibility. I'm certain he can be useful. He would have plenty of information to give you. He might not be able to fight but he can contribute in other ways."

Danse and Myles came in shortly after me and listened to the end of my little speech. They were quiet and waited their turn. "I'm sure we can find a use for him. He will be safe and sound here. We can give him some tests or ideas to try. I'll give you my word that he will be safe here, yes." 

I gave him a nod. "I owe you, Maxson."  
One less worry from me at least.

Maxson then addressed Myles and Danse.   
"What are you two doing here? Something to report?"

Myles was the first to enter the room completely and burst out in excitement. "I want to give Danse my position! He was the head Paladin before me anyways! I am asking you this, Maxson."

He paused, looked over at me, back to Danse and then back to Maxson. "I want to leave with John, travel the Wasteland and expand my horizons. I've done nothing but service the Brotherhood of Steel since I was practically a kid! He can use someone he can trust and rely on."

Maxson went to speak but Myles held his arms up to stop him. "Listen, Maxson I'll even give you something that will sweeten the deal! I'll check on the Brotherhood Chapter out there and give you a full report when we return. Save your Prydwen a trip, eh?"

Danse just shook his head and crossed his arms, glancing down. "This was never going to work.."

Maxson however looked completely different. He looked over at me almost as if indirectly asking what I wanted. "I'll let him travel with me, certainly."

He gave me a nod and made his decision. "If the Enclave was still such a threat, Myles I would call you crazy. Since they have fallen I will allow it. I expect you to keep your word on the Brotherhood in Nevada. No time limit, for either of you. Try and send messages here though. I'm sure we can use a Vertibird or Terminal system. Where are you going exactly, John?"

I thought for a moment. "Well we will be going to New Vegas but first I got a few places I need to visit first. My old Vault, Alyrys and a few friends, see if they are still alive. I'll figure out a way to contact you."

He saluted me and dismissed us both. "Okay you two. Shame to see you go but personal missions are necessary sometimes. I expect to hear from you two as soon as possible. Farewell and best wishes. Ad Victoriam!"

Myles left the room with an almost sad sounding. "Farewell, Arthur. I'll miss it here."

I heard Maxson already barking orders at Danse as me and Myles left to go outside. "Damn, already starting on him? How's it feel to be free, Myles?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think it's quite sunk in yet. Wait for me at the entrance, I got some things to get."

I gave him a nod. "I'll wait, don't worry. Don't rush, say goodbye to your troops and friends. It's okay."

I entered the elevator alone and made my way down to the ground level. Taking the time to check my things again and everything was here. I'm so paranoid about leaving something behind. 

The few soldiers at the bottom of the elevator, they gave me a wave and hello, goodbye and some just ignored me. I was almost growing used to the constant activity around here too. Peace and quiet is for me. I'm not much for large groups anyways

Making some small talk with a few Scribe's and Paladins going by I arrived at the front gate. Guarded and patrolled much more than I would have suspected. 

Heavily armed Troops lined the walls and patrolled around both the lower and upper scaffoldings. I had to wait for Myles so might as well see what they are doing. "Why such heavy firepower? You guys expecting something?"

Without even taking their eyes off the road leading to Rivet City they answered me. "In case the Enclave gets the bright idea to attack us we need to be ready and prepared! No possible openings will lend us to the highest possible chances of winning!" 

As I drew closer to the entry gate which was now heavily fortified in what looked like the same material as their Power Armor. "You guys know they are mostly defeated, right? I'm not saying don't patrol and cover. They would be absolute fools to try and attack now, they would be on a literal suicide mission. So lighten up. Stop exhausting all your energy on pointless walking back and forth. The shifts will be shorter that way. You have the firepower and the troops to defend from a large army. Besides, unless they come charging in on some Tesla proof Vertibird, you guys realize this is the only viable direction they can assault from, yeah?"

A few of them stopped in their tracks and then bust out laughing. It went through their voice modulators and continued, on and on. "You are absolutely right. We are so used to being on edge all the time a normal routine is just unheard of!" One of them asked me, "Are you still leaving?" 

I gave him a nod and leaned against the gate. "Yes, I am waiting for Myles. He's coming with me. Have you seen Mia?"

The few troops looked at each other but all of them shook their heads, no. Guess I'll just wait here. I left then to their patrols and told them I'll be out of their hair shortly.

It looked about midday like I had thought judging from where the sun was. We can probably manage to stop by Megaton and reach a highway by sundown. I don't know how Myles exactly handles living off the land but I'll be able to teach him. It will be quite the journey, and might prove difficult for him.

It took a short while but I saw Mia, Myles and my dad approaching from the other end of the facility. I was glad, honestly. I wanted to see them both one last time.

Myles was the first to speak up. Strapping his two guns behind his back. "I am ready to go. Said some good-byes and went over some things with your dad."

Speaking of, he didn't even say anything. Just limped his way over to me and gave me a long, big hug. "You come back here someday, you hear? I know I can't stop you, I won't try but you should know that I love you and will never forget that you saved me from the clutches of the Enclave. I was completely fine till I actually saw you ready to leave."

I had to stop myself from breaking down on the spot. "Sorry we couldn't spend more time together, dad. We'll have plenty of time when I come back. Help the Brotherhood and I'm sure you will have a good home here. They will treat you right. I'm going to find a way to contact Maxson while me and Myles are in Nevada. I'll send word to you too. I love you too and I'll be sure to say hello to mom for you."

"I'll bid you farewell and I'm going to leave now before I try and stop you, good luck you two."

Myles stopped him for a moment. "Thank you, Harris. I'll keep your son safe as best I can, I promise you that."

"I believe you Myles. Goodbye, Mia I'll be in the Hanger."

She gave him a nod. "I'll see you there soon."

"Goodbye, dad." I whispered under my breath. 

Mia leaned against the door with me and just stared for a moment, her hair blowing in the wind and swaying all over the place. She didn't even bother fixing it. "I don't even know what to say. Feels like yesterday I ran into you back at Vault 101. You have a journey you must take and I get it. I just wish you could stay here, longer. There is so much more you can accomplish." 

I gently used a claw to adjust her hair so I could see her face. "Nonsense. This is your Capital Wasteland, once more. You will lead these people into better times, just like before. The Lone Wanderer is once again shaping history. I've done my part and completed my own task in the process. Nevada calls me back. I got some people I need to see, a town that needs checked and graves that need attention. You'll do fine! I'll try and send word of me and Myles wellbeing as much as I can, once I figure it out. We won't just die out there, promise."

Myles asked. "Where's Clover and the rest of your gang?"

"Oh, they left. Cover took Dogmeat back to our undisclosed home. I'll be joining them soon enough. Once Maxson decides to let me go. Won't be forever though. I'll be back here. This Brotherhood needs all the help they can get and actually deserve it. I'll watch over your father, John. That I promise you. Having lost mine to the Enclave. I'll do everything in my power to keep him safe. Besides, I have too many things I wanted to ask him."

I picked up my things and bid Mia farewell. "Goodbye, Mia. Thanks for everything. You are a hell of a woman, never change."

She gave me a slight giggle and then leaned up and gave me a kiss on my cheek. This surprised both me and Myles and I can instantly see his jealousy. She gave an annoyed sigh but I can tell she was joking. Pulled Myles in, aggressively and gave him a smooch on his cheek too.   
"Don't get used to it, you two. It was a goodbye kiss. That's the best you are going to get out of me Myles, don't get any ideas!"

All he was doing was holding the side of his cheek that she kissed and faintly said. "I was just kissed by The Lone Wanderer.."

I gave a chuckle. "He's never going to wash that side of his face now!"

"Heh, I wouldn't put it past him. You two don't go and die on me out there now. I won't forgive you then! Goodbye Myles, John. I won't leave this place in ruin when you return. You'll see a completely changed Capital Wasteland!"

I gave her a wave and we went our separate ways. Dragging Myles behind me we set in the direction of Megaton, leaving the Prydwen to be just a speck on the horizon.

Myles stopped me for a moment. "Hold on, John. Let's stop by my munitions cave. I would like to activate the advanced security and grab some things for the journey ahead."

I gave him a nod. "A wise decision. I'll keep watch. Go ahead."

I'm glad he decided to mention it before we were gone and out of the way. I haven't been in here since we originally met. I decided to take a peek inside just to make sure it was clear but ultimately I waited outside. 

After a few moments of hearing ravaging and rummaging of various metals and trinkets. Myles came outside with an absolute arms full of laser, plasma and ballistic rifles, handguns and revolvers. Boxes of ammo and enough first-aid kits to supply a platoon. "Myles, we can't possibly Carr.."

He just gave me a sly look before he began to fold the various rifles in on themselves. "Compact, portable and easy to sneak into places. They fold up nicely into an easy to move device. It's switch activated, see? Still contains all its functions, all you need to do is unfold it and reassemble. We can take a few to sell for when we get to Vegas and a few as backup. You can fit the majority into your satchel there. What would you like?"

There was quite an assortment here. "Give me a Laser, Plasma and one of the carbines. Oh and a scope. I always was a crack shot. Give me enough rounds to take out a Deathclaw or two, as well."

He counted on his hands while crouched against the ground. "Enough rounds to kill a Deathclaw..why?"

I chuckled. "It's a figure of speech. Also I should tell you. Out West. Deathclaws roam in huge packs. I'm talking numbers ranging in the 30's. We'll need to be weary once we hit the desert."

He handed me various quantities of Fission Cells. Micro Fission Cells, Plasma Cartridges and 5.56 Mags for the Carbine. He was right. They all fit nicely into my Satchel and were easily accessible too.  
"Hand me one of those first-aid kits. I have reserved space for Chems and Stimpacks in my bag."

He handed me one of the two kits. "Good. I wasn't looking forward to hauling around two first-aid boxes. That bag of yours is really spacious, isn't it?"

I sorted the contents of the box and organized them accordingly. "When I made the extra compartments I decided that they should be for various different categories. They are sized accordingly. Got a side for Stimpacks, Radaway, Rad-x and various other Chems. It's.. empty sure because I wasn't using my satchel for a while. I gave up my last Stimpack when I decided to so graciously give it to some helpless and injured raider when I first arrived near Megaton. It's when I met Mike and Cat. They were being taken as slaves and I intervened, with the help of a wild dog pack too."

Bandages, Med-x and a couple Stimpacks with Radaway and Rad-x. Should last us till we can purchase more or scavenge for some. 

Myles decided to forgo the idea of Power Armor. We wouldn't find enough Fusion Cores to last the entire trip and I wasn't hauling a bunch of those things just to power a tank on two legs. 

He removed his clothing and strapped himself on a set of heavily reinforced Combat Armor. Except it was slim enough to where he could fit his normal clothes over it. "What? I want to be inconspicuous. If people shoot at me thinking I'll be an easy kill, they got another thing coming. The armor is comfortable enough to where you won't hear me bitching about it. Makes bathing a real pain though, all the straps and such."

I finished placing the last of the rifles away and kept the Carbine the closest to grab. "You couldn't have gone back into your cave there? Dressing in the middle of the Wasteland must have dire risks tied to it. If you could hurry that would be great, I want to reach Megaton before sundown. Just for a quick visit."

He finished strapping everything together and redressed himself with jeans and a rather bright, white shirt. Yeah that won't give us away in the middle of the night or anything, definitely not. "Oh, hush. I already closed everything up in the cave and I'm not rearming everything just because I was putting on some armor. We have such a long ass trip ahead of us anyway. I'm sure some extra time to make sure our gear is.."

Didn't even let him finish his sentence. "We can check it as we move. Come on. The further we get away from the Prydwen the less odds I'll have of changing my own mind about the whole entire voyage. Megaton will get us enough rations to last to hopefully the next trader. Worst case scenario we can live off the land for a while. Plenty of creatures to hunt and old buildings to take refuge in, if need be."

Myles finished packing his things away while I stood there rather impatiently. Staying still in one spot for this long is sure to draw trouble. Anyone can see anything in this open field. Always got it in the back of my mind. What would I do if I got ambushed right now? How would I handle a pack of vicious dogs in the terrain? I've learned to keep myself prepared for any scenario at any given time. 

We finally started moving. Myles already knew the way to Megaton and had been there a few times but told me a really interesting tale on how he was banned from the town. Tells me he ended up nearly killing someone in a bar fight. Someone by the name of Jericho, former raider. Can't believe they just let someone like that live there. But apparently he's a crack shot and helps keep the place safe. I didn't see any of that when the raiders attacked or when the Enclave was there. 

The stroll there was short and uneventful. Felt a little odd with Myles beside me as we went. He and I made some small talk on the way commenting on the state of the massive highway you can see right as the Prydwen is nothing but a speck on the horizon. 

I tell him. "These crumbling highways you can see suspended in the sky on massive pillars of concrete used to have thousands of vehicles and people going over them every single day. Various workers and engineers around the years kept the thing standing for as long as it is today. These were built to last, even after a nuclear war."

We stopped under the highway. It was quite a marvelous structure. The sheer height of it alone toppled most buildings, very noticeable from the distance. It makes for an excellent landmark. Chunks of the road have crumbled off of it further down and going along it will only lead to a dead end. I wonder where it would have actually gone? The roads probably all had names, all forgotten to the radioactive dirt."

"How do you know all this? There are vast amounts of knowledge in the Brotherhood archives and we know almost nothing about the Pre-War. Elders didn't find the history of how we got here very Important."

We passed alongside the cliff, leading to Megaton, past Vault 101. Passing the small, ruined town of Springvale. "Well, it kinda makes sense to come to this conclusion, no? These massive roads were made for more than just show. They actually functioned, didn't have buildings on them. Back in my Vault, as you know. I was a teacher. We had a whole library untouched by the nuclear apocalypse. It mainly consisted of Pre-War Literature. Technology, Government, Geography and Daily life. I spent a very long time reading most of everything in that library. Plenty of the other residents my age always bothered me about it."

"Tell me more about it when we get going again. I'll stay here. Harden will have my head if he sees me in the vicinity." He sat down on a rock formation just outside the town and started going through his belongings, without looking up at me. "Try not to take too long though. I want to make it to civilization before night falls."

I gave him a nod of agreement and made my way to the massive gates, once again. The walls were standing tall and together, like before. This might be the last time I'll be here for quite some time. 

Deputy Weld was still outside the entrance. "Welcome to Megaton, partner. The bomb is perfectly. Safe. We promise. Keep your weapons holstered."

The damn robot looked like he was going to collapse from a short circuit any moment. His interior shell light was dimmed, rust scattered all across his chassis and looked like his laser hands wouldn't function. His voice was all garbled and full of static.

Carefully I went past the diagonal gates to the second layer within. I should probably mention to someone like Harden that their robot outside can use some tune up, or a complete remodeling.

The inside looked much of the same and I was more than surprised to not instantly be shot at. No doubt some new travelers would be here since my last visit.

Making my way down to the center of town I would surely find someone I recognized.

Then I heard a woman scream bloody murder. "There's a deathclaw in town!" At the top of her lungs and make a mad dash to one of the upper buildings via a ramp. 

You gotta be kidding me? I didn't even see her. Only heard the clanging of panicked boots above me. 

Okay, sure. Deathclaw, obviously. You don't usually see them with a satchel around their shoulder and a sword on their back, do you? 

I decided to stay put, lean on the side of a building and just wait. No sense going out into the open and drawing more panic. I really thought this wasn't going to happen.

"I'm telling you it's John, what the heck else could it be? We don't have deathclaws just wandering into towns packed with people because they want to. You are gathering all these men for.. nothing!"

I heard a voice approaching what sounded like Harden's followed by multiple pairs of footsteps. One of the grizzled looking men turned the corner and almost ran right into me and fumbled his gun out of his hands, right below my feet. 

"Be a damn shame if I was the beast you so desire to come charging in and killing, huh?" I addressed the other one behind Harden too; "If you shoot at me I will gut you like a Brahmin. I suggest you lower your weapon.".

But he protested. "But you are a dea.."

Snapping back at him I punted the gun away from the other man. "Deathclaw, yeah I'm well aware. Frankly capable of speech and freewill, now drop the gun before I drop you!"

Harden slapped both of the men in the back of their heads at the same time. "I told you two idiot's! John here saved our town during a Raider attack AND when the Enclave tried to kidnap the lot of us. He was there to stop them both. Absolute fools, get out of here!"

They scrambled for their rifles and muttered a "Yes, sir!" Running off in the complete opposite direction. 

With an annoyed sigh, Harden adjusted his sheriff's duster and tipped his hat addressing me. "New recruits for officer's to help me with the law around here. Since the influx of attacks we can use more able bodies. What brings you here, John? It's good to see you, don't get me wrong. You only seem to come around when there is trouble brewing, haha."

I shook my head and walked with him around the town. Passing some residents. The looks were always interesting. "Not this time, Harden. I come with good news, for once. The Enclave should be much less of a threat to the Capital Wasteland, in turn Megaton."

He stopped in his tracks and just looked at me like I told him the biggest lie in history. "There is absolutely no way? How do you know?"

I just tilted my head at him. "Are you..do you think I would come here just to tell you something I wasn't sure about? I saw their destruction myself, I took out Eden myself! Believe me I know for an absolute fact."

"I believe you, I think. That is some reassuring news. I'll need to tell everyone. So what else are you here for? Can't just be for a news report, huh?"

"Well, I decided since I wasn't able to find what I was looking for here in the Capital Wasteland, not entirely. I am going to make the trip back to Nevada, my home. I wanted to stop here one last time. Say goodbye to you, Mike, Cat and Scarlett, if she's here."

I just remembered as well. "Oh! Can you please take a visit to Moira and tell her I require munitions and rations for the trip to the next town? I'm going to go to Mike and Cat's house, if you don't mind. I want to get going as soon as possible."

He gave me a nod. "Sure thing, John. I'll see you at the front gate when you are done. We'll wait there."

"Thanks, Harden."

I saw some people gossiping and whispering to each other as I went by them but no one was confrontational or bothered me. Some probably wanted to say something or address me. 

Knocking on their front door with the back of my index claw, the same way I always did before. "Mike, Cat? It's John. I wanted to stop by and say goodbye before I head back to Nevada."

I waited for a moment and… It was Scarlett who opened the door! "I never thought I would see the day! Sorry for leaving you so suddenly. I took out that generator and decided to leave, the Brotherhood would register me as an enemy. Please come in! You can fit, right?"

Ducking under the doorway. "Yes, I can with some strain. I appreciate your help and left me the letter. I understand why you left. Having finally gotten freedom, I would take it too. You did more than enough to help me, I have news for you as well."

I leaned against the wall while she sat at the table across from me. "Mom, Dad! John's here! Wake up!"

"So,how's it going with the parents?" I asked her.

She adjusted her hair and looked nervous. "Dad is still mad at me and mom won't stop asking if I'm okay. The three of us have so much to thank you for, I don't even.."

I held up my hand and stopped her. "Those soldiers who pinned me at the base would have killed me if you didn't shoot them. You saved me, that is more than enough. The three of you don't owe me anything. It wasn't ever for any sort of payment."

Mike came stumbling down the steps looking a weird combination of annoyed and joyed. "Ah, John. You are still alive. Scarlett here told us you were doing decent enough. How's life?"

"Life is good, Mike. I have Scarlett to thank for being here. I am leaving the Capital Wasteland to go to Nevada. Wanted to say goodbye and see how Megaton is doing, one last time."

Cat came down the steps next now, still getting dressed with a tank top and making her way to the table with a yawn. "What a pleasant and unexpected sight. I can finally thank you for freeing our daughter."

"You are welcome Cat, I won't be here very long but I can tell you that the Enclave has fallen. President Eden has been destroyed by me, personally. Scarlett is now completely free, they won't come for you."

It was almost like everyone was too tired for a moment to take the news instantly. Scarlett was the first to speak up. "I knew you would do it! Thank you so much!"

"Heh, it was nothing, really. I had a personal fight with them too. I'm going to get going now, I would hang around longer but I just wanted to say goodbye. I'll be back someday. See you.. eventually. Mike, Cat and Scarlett."

There were some slight more talks before I decided to finally leave. I stayed much longer than intended. Harden was awaiting me with a handful of various gadgets, guns and rations.

The first thing I noticed was the soothing glow of a Nuka Cola Quantum.

"John! Took you long enough. Moira was going to wait for you but you took longer than I thought. She did wish you farewell though. Moira supplied all these, free. For saving our town twice."

He handed me a small bag of Pre-War foods, water and various Chems. Lots of various ammo. A Bottlecap Mine and a few Magazines and Books. A Wasteland Survival guide was a part of those books, signed!

He was holding the guns as I tried to fit everything. I had to strap the other bag to my satch but I managed to get everything situated. "The trip will be long. I'll probably need the firepower. I have a couple of guns already."

He gave me a nod and smile, took out his engraved revolver from his holster, spun it in his finger and handed it to me. "This was my father's. He would have passed it down to me when I took over as sheriff, if he didn't die before then. I want you to have it. A memento of our town, for you. Treat it well. I have another similar one, don't worry."

Taking it from him it was a .44 Magnum. It was engraved with swirls and what looked like faded waves on the barrel and grip. The barrel itself was elongated and hollow at the very end. It would make one hell of a bang. He was surprised when I managed to fit the tip of my claw on the trigger. "I don't have much experience with a .44, I'll practice and make sure I treat it well, promise."

"Glad to hear it! Do you want the rest of these? I don't think hauling a small arsenal with you will be the best. You aren't exactly defenseless without a gun."

I considered my options for a moment. "I'm sure I'll be fine, Harden. Thank you, for everything. Would you like your gun back when I return?"

He strapped the couple of rifles to his back and turned around. "You know? Yeah I'll take it back, when you return. That will be swell. Goodbye and good luck, John. Stay safe and please, don't die out there. I'll hold you to getting that gun back to me."

Giving him a chuckle. "I'll be back, don't you worry. Don't know how or when but it will happen. Send Moria my regards."

With my final goodbye I left the town of Megaton for the final time. This entire preparation was supposed to be with great haste and I've been taking ages to get going.

Deputy Weld gave me one final greeting before I left. "Have a wonderful day, partner! Remember, Megaton is the friendliest town around."

Yeah, robot. Only for the most part.

I turned around the rock and found him chatting up a traveling trader

He turned to me first and quickly addressed me. "Lambert! There you are. Did you get our package? Oh I know you did, good job!"

One of the guards of the caravan looked at the salesman and then back to Myles. "You're telling me Lambert is a .. deathclaw?! I thought you were talking about a dog the whole time! Megaton is just okay with you leaving him to wander alone?"

Myles stood up and took the bag from me, acting like he's taking stock. "Huh? Yeah, yeah. I trust Lambert here with my life. Raised him from an egg. He's friendly, assuming you don't threaten me or him. Quite an excellent goods carrier, aren't you?"

Act natural, got it. I see what he's doing here. The merchant and the guard didn't keep their eyes off me. "Where are you two heading? Maybe we can.."

The merchant elbowed the guard in the side and told him to shush. "I'm not too keen on traveling with a Wasteland death machine! Would you shut up! (YOU'LL BLOW OUR COVER!)." 

I heard him whisper that last part.

Myles cleared his throat as I stood by him. He strapped the bag back to my own. "We are going to Nevada, not sure where specifically but I got a deal with a buddy there. Looking to make my fortune. Not literally, mind you. Truth is I got family there expecting me. They haven't seen Lambert since he was this tall, he was so adorable once upon a time!"

He gestured with his hands just above his waist. He's really selling this, very well.

The merchant glanced back at his guard. "We are looking for a girl. She goes by Mackerel, like the fish? She's got our next package deal. Our client says she will be around here at Megaton."

Myles looked at me like I am supposed to answer with just my eyes and I just glared down at him, occasional blinks. "I haven't heard anyone with that name, what does she look like?"

The guard held the shoulder of the trader. "(Would you stop giving information to a stranger? He obviously has never seen her.)"

He gently pushed him off and padded down his jean jacket. "Stop being so paranoid. Myles here is obviously an honest traveler like myself. We both have our own goals to accomplish, why not help each other? We might run the same paths again anyway. She is actually a teenager. Works for some undisclosed caravan. I don't know anything about her other than she wears a bright pink bow, under her hair. I was told, I'll know her when I see her. That hasn't happened yet. I'm starting to think she isn't here."

I just gave Myles a look that said. "No." 

"It would seem Lambert here hasn't seen her either, nor have I. Best wishes on your journey though! We should get going. What was your name again?"

The trader adjusted his backpack which clanged and shifted with what sounded mainly like empty cans. "My name is Le..I mean you can call me Styx. This is Adam. We are going to make our way West, report to our employer. Maybe we will cross paths again. Goodbye, Myles and... Lambert.``

I gave him a growl of acknowledgement. Myles wished them farewell and we both left the area of Megaton. 

He and I wandered for a little while until I was certain they wouldn't be following us, and had to give him a commendation for his act. "You really impressed me with your little act back there. Incredibly smart how you handled the whole situation, making me a pet or follower and less of a talking lizard. Didn't know you were such a good liar."

We walked alongside a road leading away from Megaton and the opposite direction of the Prydwen. "It just came to me when you approached. I didn't plan it at all. Something seems off about Styx. I don't think he's an actual traveling trader. We should be weary if we run into him again. Where are we off to? I just went in some random direction."

I nodded in agreement. "Something definitely feels off about that Styx, he kept whispering to his traveling companion. I didn't hear all of it. Mackerel as well? What a name. As for direction, all we have to do is turn opposite from the direction of the Prydwen, find a long stretch of highway and follow along that. There should be a trading center just outside of the range from the Capital Wasteland. I saw it my first time coming here, follow me."

"Lead the way. We can go through everything you got once we find a place to stop. I have to ask you something though."

"What would that be, Myles?"

He hesitated for a moment before catching up with me. "Well first off, slow down. I can't move as fast as you. Secondly, why did you spare Glavin? I can't figure it out."

Instead of slowing my step I came to a complete halt, turned to face him and pondered for a moment. "It's tough to explain. I spent my whole life outside of the Vault looking for this man to kill him. The moment I achieved the opportunity to do so, my desire to end his life faded. See I decided that killing him wouldn't bring me peace or closure. It's too easy of a punishment. He should suffer like I did, he should be alone like I was. So, that's what I did. Left him alive amongst the corpses of his fallen friends and comrades. Left him completely alone, no home, no one to return to. He deserved the same fate that once befell myself. I did exactly what he did to me. That's a better revenge than tearing him apart, like I had planned."

Myles kept walking. "You always said how you wanted to be better than your enemies. How history will repeat itself if you swoop to their level. Believe me, I understand why you did it. I would have killed him, personally. It just seems like you repeated the cycle, doing exactly what he did to you in the end."

I quickly caught up with him and continued. "While that might look true out of the context of things. He deserved it. My species was peaceful, we didn't fight or have nearly any combat experience. We were scholars and scientists, not killers. My kind was wiped from the world because the Enclave decided we were a threat. We weren't really. We wouldn't have done anything to fault or ruin them. We didn't even know they existed! Not till it was beyond too late. No one was ready for the attack and I was far too young to handle anything. The Enclave deserved everything we gave them!"

We found a cracked highway that stretched as far as my eyes can see. Cliffs and broken buildings stretched the landscape. "You know, one thing I never considered traveling with you, John. Many of the creatures of the Wasteland will most likely leave us alone, right?"

We strolled alongside the road. Pretty empty stretch of land other than the highway itself. I can see any legible signs along the way, sadly. "For the most part. You won't be finding a Vicious Dog or Mirelurk taking on a deathclaw. A Giant Radscorpion or Yao Guai, maybe if they are starving and desperate. Other deathclaws too, might be a threat. Instincts drive them to fight for dominance. Even if it's alone. If I do much as walk into his "Territory" it will cause some issues."   
I even did quotations with my claws.

He asked me."Did you get many challengers when you traveled?"

I thought for a moment. "Not as many as you would think. Deathclaws are really only super territorial if they are part of an entire pack. Sometimes they get ambitious when alone. Very rare to find one by his lonesome though. I would be more weary of a solo one over an entire pack. I don't think we will find one around here, probably. This road seems to be traveled often enough."

"I'll keep that in mind. I never did like fighting a deathclaw. They always seemed way too quick for me. I've killed some, sure er..sorry. Have you got a drink in that bag? I'm feeling a bit parched."

I scoffed at him. "You don't need to be sorry for killing deathclaw. They are mindless beasts for the most part. I have a few bottles of purified water, Aqua Pura and some bonus bottles of dirty water for emergencies, take a pick."

He grumbled to himself. "I'm going to regret this, give me dirty water for now. We should conserve the purified ones for later when we are on a long stretch without any sort of shelter for miles."

I gave him a nod. "Very responsible decision there. I can go longer without any sort of food or drink. I am capable of hunting and getting us water. I'll even teach you some helpful things, eventually. We will have a lot of downtime throughout this journey."

He hesitated and then quickly chugged down the entire bottle in one go, shuddering and wincing with one big gulp. "I'll never get used to that taste, ugh! Radiation is awful for water. I'm going to regret this for sure."

I gave him a laugh and took out a bottle myself. "I figured you would get used to the tastes of these kinds of water by now. Living in the Wasteland you don't have a choice sometimes."

Chugging a bottle for myself. It tasted no different than the typical lake or river water I'm more than used to. It's not something I think about.

I had to ask him. "Are you going to need a Radaway? I have little use for it. These reserves will go to you, majority."

He cleared his throat a few times. "No, no. I don't need a Radaway now. I will need one if we end up eating a bunch of irradiated food and creatures."

He felt his forehead. "No symptoms, yet. You aren't too affected by rads, huh?"

I shook my head. "No, not really. The F.E.V that flows through my veins also probably help that but deathclaws are naturally pretty resistant to rads in general. It won't be killing me anytime soon. As for Radaway, I've used a few. Turns out it can flush out more systems than just humans, who would have thought?"

He and I made it to a fork in the road, no signs and no sense of direction. "Where do you want to turn to, Myles? I'll leave it up to you. No idea where either leads."

He considered his options for a moment and decided that we should turn to the left. "I vaguely remember seeing a map of this very road on a Brotherhood terminal. I think this way leads to a Trading Post and Rest Stop. We can take shelter for the night and keep going, maybe do some trading?"

I joined him at his side. "That's exactly what I was hoping for. Let's enjoy a nice bed while we can. Eventually we will need to sleep out in the wild, cave preferred! Let see what's up the road."

End Chapter: 27


	28. Fire to Feed

Chapter 28: Fire to Feed

The crumbling road left little to the imagination of where we were going. It's long concrete stretches only exasperated the eventual discovery of our next destination. Found only by a crudely made sign, along the roadside.

"Doug's Food and Board, rest stop for weary travelers." Myles said, mockingly.

"Sounds like as good a place as any. At least it's not misspelled with an obvious trap waiting to spring."

We laughed it off and decided to tread carefully anyways. The stretch of buildings we saw on the horizon were anything but crudely made. The complete opposite of their less-than lavishly made sign. 

It wasn't some typical, massively slapped down wall around the perimeter of some Pre-War building that fell behind on standards 200 years ago, no. This place was adorned with Christmas light, pillars that hold up entire scaffoldings of colossal buildings with plenty of tables, chairs and other luxurious qualities in this Wasteland. This place almost seemed too fancy, just from the outside alone! 

It seemed awfully inactive. Here I would be expecting patrols, guards at the entrance and just commotion from every direction. There was none of that.

I stopped Myles with a stretch of my arm, just outside of the presumed entrance. "Something is off. No activity going on here. I hear nothing inside."

"I'm sure it's fine! These places never get attacked by raiders. Maybe there just aren't many people here?" He stared off in the distance before drawing a Plasma Rifle from his back. "Er...we should be safe, just in case."

With an assuring nod I took the lead. Myles crept behind me. I was more surprised that I didn't instantly get shot at the moment I approached the entrance zone. The closer I drew the more I realized what this place used to be. Some kind of mobile home, drive-in. There was a barge that needed to be lifted to actually enter. 

The payment booth was empty. Okay, that's strange. It's almost like they don't expect people to randomly show up into their rest stop. "Alright so, no bodies. I don't smell blood. It should be fine, Myles. Let's try and find someone to get ourselves a room."

He lifted up the barge and proceeded under, holding it up for me as well. "I hope we won't get in trouble for doing that." 

"It should be fine. You can explain that no one was there to let us in. Let's use the same tactic as before, with Adam and Styx. I'm simply a tamed Deathclaw, carrying goods." I finished with a toothy grin.

"You're not the one who has to convince people, who are totally reasonable that you aren't going to be an issue! Just stay with me and hope neither of us get absolutely blasted!" He holstered his rifle and trotted off to find someone in charge of this place.

Following behind him we went past plenty of empty trading stalls and tables, void of any people. Plenty of goods were just thrown around the various shelves and tables. It's incredibly unorganized, and haphazard.

"Well that explains it." Myles stopped right before turning a corner. "Stay here, I'll go and get us a room and make sure you don't get shot. This will be fun to explain."

Without saying a word I gave him a slight nod, just enough for acknowledgement.

I heard the whole conversation. "Hello, Sir! Sorry to interrupt but I haven't seen anyone the entire time through here. I am looking for a room for me and my.. companion. How much for your largest room? A few nights. I'm Myles, by the way."

"Hello, Myles. Sorry for the trouble. We are doing renovations here. We are building a pool! Everyone is contributing. Tell you what, you look like an able sort. If you help us dig this hole I'll fund your room for a whole week, on me! I'm Doug, the man himself! Who's your companion you mentioned? I don't see them."

I could feel Myles getting tense and nervous. "You see uh..Doug. My companion is not a human. I'm a traveler, see. Through unique circumstances I raised a Deathclaw from an egg and he's my traveling companion. He holds my goods and supplies. I got him waiting behind the corner there." He gestured back with a thumb. "Told him to wait while I made sure it's okay. I promise you, he's completely docile and won't be an issue at all. He might even be useful muscle for the pool you are digging out."

I couldn't see the reaction from Doug but I can only assume the various people digging the hole shared the same skepticism as him. I couldn't hear how many were there but sounded like more than 10.

With a nervous throat clear Doug spoke up. "Myles, my man. I uh..have a business to run here, you understand? A Deathclaw is a pretty big deterrent for people to visit and stay here, wouldn't you say? It's bad enough when caravans bring a tense pack Brahmin in after days of travel." I heard the soul crushing sigh as he made up his mind. "Alright, Myles. I think I like you and you telling me first shows me you are genuine. Bring him out. But I will have my people ready to shoot."

I heard Myles' footsteps approaching me from the corner saying. "No need for the guns, it makes him nervous. I promise all of you. He won't hurt you."

He leaned in with a whisper. "Okay, I think I convinced them. Try and not look too menacing."

"I'll try not to. If they start shooting I'll just disarm them, not literally, of course." Giving him my own whisper.

I followed behind Myles and I could feel the nervousness resonating off of him. Act natural, easy enough right? You would think so. Kind of difficult when you have a group of people staring at you with wide, terrified eyes. I scanned across then all, avoiding eye contact as much as I could. Don't need them thinking too much into it.

Haven't been shot yet, good sign.

Myles gestured with his hands in my direction with a nervous smile. "Ta-da! Everyone meet Lambert! He's my most trusted companion, raised him from an egg and we have traveled together ever since! See? He's harmless, unless I am in danger or you threaten him."

I could see Doug sweating like he just ran through the whole of the Mojave. He was a more heavily built man. He wore a red and black checkered Pre-War sweater but it was cut around the arms and his dress pants were full of tears, stitches, and stains. I wouldn't even want to guess what they were. He was bald with a handlebar mustache, he looked more like he belonged at a sketchy bar in Nevada. 

He stammered and stuttered for a moment as the people digging behind him anxiously awaited a response; staring at me with fearful eyes. "W..well you weren't pulling my leg and lying, that is definitely a Deathclaw. I haven't been so close to one without it trying to make me it's next meal. It won't just hunt my people down in the middle of the night or pounce on us when we aren't looking?" He nervously chucked to himself. 

Myles patted me on my shoulder, for emphasis on his point. "You have absolutely nothing to fear with this one. He's not going to harm anyone. I can even leave him alone, right now. Nothing will happen. Please, Doug. Can we stop this debate? I don't want to waste time trying to prove to you, you don't need to worry. If you don't want us here we can move right along."

"Now, now hold on a minute! I ain't fully convinced but no one has been torn to shreds yet." He leaned back and looked at the workers digging and got mixed looks from the lot of them. "It would seem not everyone is okay with it. I'll let you two stay here for a week, however. You will need to help us dig out a spot here for the new pool! The Deathclaw will help us move the heavy rocks and piles of dirt. If you can get him to do that, of course. I'll consider your labor as payment to rent a room, fair?"

"Certainly, Doug. We will need a large room, you understand. Lambert here can duck himself under doorways, don't worry about that. Can we get a terminal too? I have a few holotapes I need to look over, make sure they still work." He stretched out an arm to shake his hand.

Doug hesitantly reached out and gave a firm, meaningful agreeing handshake. "I'll be sure to tell everyone around the lot to..not worry about the Deathclaw. Lambert was his name?"  
He walked past us to the entrance and tensed up real hard when walking by me, speeding up once he reached past my side. 

I had to fight chuckling at his little, sped up waddle. Myles went to the group of people and made small introductions, grabbed a shovel and gestured for me to approach.

He was talking it up with some skimpy dressed woman, sure that was coincidence. "See? Nothing to worry about. He's completely harmless unless I tell him not to be, or he gets shot at."

Myles acted like he was trying to teach me to use the shovel while the woman kept digging. 

"Never seen someone with a tamed Deathclaw. Always heard people who tried, never heard from them again." She scoffed and wiped the sweat from her forehead. 

Myles gestured with the shovel and really got into it. "See, Lambert, you take the dirt with the shovel and move it over here. It's really simple and easy."

If only I could comment or say anything. I know it's necessary but I absolutely hate being talked to like I'm a mindless animal. He's really selling it well, that's for sure. 

He handed me the shovel, picked up one of my hands and placed it within my clawed hand. Closed it and gestured with his own arms to dig, with an invisible shovel.

One of the men digging stopped and jammed the shovel into the ground. "You really need to stop, Myles. It's bad enough you have a damn death lizard here. You aren't going to teach it to dig a damn hole!' 

While I was trying to "figure" out the Intricacies of a wonderful device called a shovel while I could feel some of them watching intently. 

Myles grabbed another shovel from the side and everyone kept digging, silently. "You best keep your words to yourself man. We are all equal dirt diggers here. Lizard and human alike. Now shut up and keep working."

I could hear the man grumble under his breath and some of the others ended up laughing slightly. 

Deciding that I fiddled around figuring out how to use a shovel, I used it kinda how I normally would. Used my wrist to balance it and stuck it into the ground, dug a chunk of dirt out and swung it over to the pile.

Myles was the least surprised by this action. The shocked looks we both received were something else. "That's it Lambert! Just like that, keep it up!".

"Some dumb Lizard huh, Jack?" The woman Myles was talking to earlier addressed the rowdy man.

"Ohh wow. He dug some of the hole! You guys are all so gullible. Nevermind the fact Doug let a literal, WASTELAND CREATURE into the establishment." His comment reeked with sarcasm and disdain. 

"Keep digging, Jack. It's obvious the Deathclaw ain't a threat. Get over yourself. If we were going to die from the thing it would have happened already!" One of the silent workers finally spoke up.

Myles chipped in. "Yeah, Jack! We got a pool to form. My room depends on this! Can anyone tell me how far and wide we are making this?"

"You see those orange posts down in the ground, around the perimeter? For as deep..well we are going to make a ramp of sorts that goes deeper and deeper as we go across." They paused for a second and adjusted their construction belt. "You know what. Using your Deathclaw will be a good place to start for the deepest end. He's bigger than any human, it would be deep enough for everyone then." 

Myles finished digging his section and looked over at me for agreement. "That could work. I don't think he would mind being used as a measurement."

I was positioned at the lowest end of the eventual pool. The whole thing was deep enough to where I could just see the ground level, definitely deep enough. 

"Okay, yeah that is definitely deep enough there. Myles, can you direct him to dig his way out? In a straight line from there?"

Myles gave a nod and went beside me. Gave a fair and reasonable effort to direct me properly. This entire hole could be done if I had the luxury of speech and not acting like an animal.

This hole for a pool was looking more like an uneven war trench at this rate. I did what I was supposed to, digging and proceeding like I was supposed to.

Reaching the end I noticed that most of the workers have wandered off to take a break. Spent way too long digging just to make it convincing.

Climbing my way out of the hole I noticed that Doug had come back and found Myles. "Looks like you two really did some work, well-done! I was determining which room to settle you two with." He dangled a key in front of Myles and handed it down to him. "393. It's our largest, top floor room. Got two king-size beds. Should be large enough. It's yours for the week as long as you keep helping us dig and make this pool. Feel free to make some talk with our staff or get something to eat for you and your Deathclaw there. Enjoy the room!"

Myles took the key and gave him a grin. "Thanks, Doug. I think we are just going to have ourselves a rest for the day. Plenty of time to get some grub tomorrow. We can talk more in the morning. Let go, Lambert."

Doug wished us both a goodnight sleep and I almost slipped up and spoke myself. Good thing I did catch myself.

Following behind Myles we went up the increasingly taller stretch of buildings until we reached the very peak of the infrastructure. "390, 391, 392..393, here! Found our room. The door is kinda small." Myles put the key into the lock and opened the door. Upon opening it he was met with a wave of dust and the light that filled the room only, quite literally lit up the amount of dust that floated around the room.

He coughed and gagged entering the room. "Good, god! This place hasn't been cleaned in at least a year!" He slammed opened the door as wide as possible and backed up trying to get some fresh air. "Let's let that air out for a little while."

I gave him a look of acknowledgement. Still silent and I think he realized I didn't want to speak until we were inside the room. He leaned over the rather thick railing and looked down upon the entirety of the various stores and where the pool will be. "I wonder why there aren't that many people here. Everyone who was helping us dig seemed like a worker."

Joining Myles alongside the edge I got a real good view of the place. The layout was interesting. The current, 3rd level we were standing on was handbuilt, as well as the floor below us. The second level was also built after the Great War. The first floor however is part of the original foundation. Reminds me of Megaton without all the metal and shrapnel. Something there must work.

The ground floor was a maze of various bazaars and tables with stores and goods. We passed that on the way in here. Awfully clever to put the shops before you get a room. The place is entirely set-up for you to spend everything on the way in. Leading to where the pool will be and up to the various floors of rooms. The place isn't actually that large once you look at it from the highest floor.

"This place seems nice. Do you want to stay here the whole week? I have no idea what's beyond this point. Maybe we can get a map in the morning? Nevada is quite a ways away. I want to enjoy some luxury while I still can." Myles finished with a laugh. 

I was about to actually speak up but then I heard someone approaching from the second floor. It was Jack.

He groaned while putting a key in the door, two rooms down from us. "Don't tell me you are in one of the rooms up here! Plus do you always talk to yourself like that? It's embarrassing."

Myles snapped back right at him. "I wasn't talking to myself. Just because you don't have anyone that would listen to your nonsense doesn't mean I have to be quiet. This Deathclaw is a better listener and company than you will ever be! Goodnight, Jack."

I glared and snorted at him as we left to enter our room. The dust had pretty much settled and dissipated, for the most part. I could hear Adam still ranting outside. I didn't bother trying to hear what unnecessary slurs he was spouting. 

The room was rectangular shaped with all you would expect. Two beds, a desk, terminal, various furniture. It was pretty large. I could even stand up fully in this room, impressed!

"Looks like he lived up to his word. A legitimate businessman; We will continue to work on that pool tomorrow, definitely." Myles sat down on one of the beds and got a feel for it. He removed most of his gear and placed his Plasma Rifle down on one of the nightstands.

I noticed that the carpet felt rather nice. It was soft and fuzzy. Surprisingly clean too. I scoured around the room and looked for anything suspicious. Checked under the tables, chair, couch and even the bed. Even checked the light fixtures and felt along the walls a few times. "Okay, I think we are clear. Nothing suspicious here. I wanted to check."

The beds were both adored with a bright red comforter. Two incredibly fluffy pillows and I didn't smell anything strange on either of our beds. "Don't worry, Myles. I think these are clean. I don't smell anything strange on them. Yes, you know what I mean." I sat down on my own bed and got to unpacking my things. Leaning the sword against the wall and sorted both the bags I was carrying.

Myles laid back with his arms behind his head. "This place is almost too nice. For only some manual labor, as well? Something is off. We should be careful but I want to browse those stores tomorrow. See what's there. I think I'm going to pay for the room tomorrow anyways. Doesn't feel right."

I got comfortable in my own bed, laying back and reaching for my journal. Crossing my ankles on each other I got comfortable. "We should be fine. The place seems legit enough. Don't get me wrong. I get suspicious with these grand acts of kindness as well. We don't have that much investment here. Worst comes to worst we can finish our pool work and get out ASAP."

"I kinda want to see it finished. You know how long it's been since I was in a properly functional pool? The room is nice, yeah. But if I'm making an effort to dig this thing out; I want to see it through!"

I considered for a moment, setting down my journal. "This isn't a vacation, Myles. We are on a journey. A lengthy one at that. I'm not saying we will have absolutely no enjoyment but we haven't even reached the Mojave yet!" I gave a sigh. "But, fine. The moment something absolutely sketchy happens in the slightest; we are gone!"

He yawned and continued. "It wasn't just my idea alone to come here, you know. We will be careful and smart, don't worry. Let's get some rest for now. Goodnight, John."

"I agree, Myles. Goodnight. I'll be awake for a little while longer. I want to make sure no one is going to try and spy, or eavesdrop on us." I continue to write in my journal as Myles grumbled something unintelligible in his sleep. I assume it was something like how he's glad I'm the one staying awake.

I didn't consider how we got some mud and dirt on us from digging out that hole until now. I'll make sure to clean this room up in the morning. Assuming Doug won't instantly throw us into digging the hole again the moment we wake up.

After deciding that I laid there long enough. I concluded that no one was creeping outside our door. I fell asleep soon after. 

I wasn't sure how long I slept for but I was met by the blinding light of the morning sun. Surprised that I slept for as long as I did, being in a foreign area and all.

Myles was still sound asleep. Spiralled out on the bed and messed up all the sheets, pillows, and comforter. The pillows weren't even on the right side and he was using half of the blanket as a pillow. 

Part of me was skeptical of this terminal but I figured I would at least turn it on. See what it's about. It's got the same look as every single other one. I never did prefer this bulky, standard. Back in the Vault they had terminals built into the walls and mainly in the library. My room had one too. Much more spacious, either way.

I wasn't ignorant to the fact that this terminal can be easily tracked whatever contact happens with it. Say I decide to insert this holotape I took from the Enclave. The last thing I need is Doug to go looking through that. I can wait till we find a long forgotten terminal in some building along the way. 

This sunlight was blaring through one of the windows. Right onto where I was sleeping. No wonder it woke me. Probably would have still been out if I wasn't blinded by the light.

Our whole situation wasn't the most ideal in the entire world, sure. Mainly because I need to act like an animal but that's alright. Wish I had some practice beforehand. I'll just determine that it will be less of a hassle than bothering to convince people with the robe, yeah I'll tell myself that. 

If I listened outside the door I could hear various chattering and sounds of digging. They must have already started. "Myles, wake up. I think we slept in too long. They have already begun to dig again."

I can see the disappointment on his face the moment he opened his eyes. Rolling over to the edge of the bed with a groan he whined like a child, getting up for school. "Do we really have to go? I wasn't looking forward to digging the hole again." He got up and grabbed a set of clothes, heading for the bathroom I heard him murmuring to himself. "It's too early for this shit."

He was already behind the door before I could point out that it's probably much later than it is earlier. If we are both going to be this uninspired to wake up; this trip is going to take a while.. 

"It's only been a day, Myles. I already feel like I want to leave this place. Let's continue our work on the pool for today, browse the shops, and leave before sundown. Whenever that will be."

Yawning struck me next. Despite sleeping seemingly all night I feel incredibly drained. I didn't even exert myself that much, why am I so tired?

"You know this whole place seems off. I was thinking about it last night. Doug seemed way too easily convinced to let us in and stay free of charge. Especially for some manual labor. Everyone seems like they are hiding something. They all are definitely in on whatever it is." Myles came out of the bathroom, brushing his hair as he spoke. 

He was definitely right about something. "I feel so tired and don't know why. I'm pretty sure I slept all night, right?"

"As far as I'm aware, yes. I was pretty out of it too." He checked his gear and began to gather all his things up. "Come-on I'll pay for our night on the way out. We need to ditch this place."

With a nod I wholeheartedly agreed. Wasting no time on gathering my things together as well. "I'll tidy up the room, just to be safe." In conjunction with getting my own things together I made the beds and organized the room to be as close to its original state; when we first entered. It didn't take long.

We both double checked our belongings and left the room. Myles whispered to me as we went down the ramps. (Okay, I will tell them that I just realized we are behind schedule and that we need to leave. I'll pay for our room and we will be gone, easy!)

Sounds simple enough. I trotted behind him while we got questionable looks from those digging the hole. It was right then that it hit me and I all made sense then. 

They aren't digging a pool. They are digging a massive grave. I've seen this done before. Raiders tend to bury their victims in huge piles and just forget about them. No out of respect, the ground tends to cover up that smell of rotting flesh. 

It makes much more sense now that it's actually been progressed a bit. The shape was split into sections, not for different levels of water. Different parts for people. They used me to measure the end because I would be joining in this grave, I'm certain.

I grabbed Myles by his shirt and turned him around, in the direction of the Mass Grave. How can I convey this information to him, without giving myself up? 

Ah, fuck it. I leaned down as close to him as I could and growled and spoke at the same time. Hopefully to cover it up. "It's a grave."

He definitely heard me because I saw it all click with him instantly. With a look of determination he stomped off to find Doug. I followed and ignored the comments from the diggers. It's a safe assumption that they didn't hear me.

We found ourselves at the barge again, at the entrance. "Doug! We need to get going. I am behind on my schedule and we should have been on the road hours ago! I'll pay for the room but other than that our deal of manual labor is off. How much would it be?" Myles pulled back a rucksack with his cap stash from underneath his shirt.

Doug's friendly demeanor went sour real quick. "Now, Myles. We had an agreement. You can't just leave without finishing your past dues? Besides I got some friends who would like to meet the tamed Deathclaw!" 

Doug whistled with what I can only describe is a hunter calling his dog back after a successful kill. "You aren't going to deny me; my business, are you? That would be very unwise."

Within an instant Doug was surrounded by 6 raider looking fuckers. I should have suspected this all along. It's too obvious now. I saw Myles reach for a gun and like in unison all the raiders, diggers and Doug drew their various weapons and knives, bats and batons. Aiming at both me and him, equally. 

The look on Doug's face was of pure enjoyment. Damn bastard. "You see Myles, I outnumber you at least 10:1. You best be a good boy and drop all your weapons and keep that Lizard under control!" He went and lit a cigarette with one hand and looked around. "You look like you are completely fucked. So here's what I'm going to do, for you. Instead of blowing your damn brains out. Here's a choice. Give me the Deathclaw and I let you walk out of here, alive. I'll even let you keep whatever you can carry!"

Myles just glared at him. Surveying the situation. "And if I don't?" 

Doug tilted the sawed off shotgun in his hands towards the hole in the ground. "I'll bury you alive and you will suffocate under the dirt. No one will ever know. Or I'll just shoot you here, take your pick."

I know I've had enough of this charade. Doug has a Sawed off Shotgun. I can probably manage to grab him without sustaining much in the way of being shot. Myles was giving me a look to drop the act anyways. 

Seeing as I've been pretty calm up to this point no one suspected when I leaped out, reaching over and grabbing Doug by his collar. Pulling him in and placing my index claw right on his jugular. I backed up against one of the buildings as well so I can see everyone.

Myles took the opportunity in all the shock and confusion to elbow one of the closest raiders in his jewels and did a wide roll behind cover. He was safe and I had the upper hand, I think.

I twisted Doug's arm and made him drop the gun, stepping on it while he squirmed in my grasp."Let go of me you foul creature! I'll have your head for this! What are you waiting for, you idiot's! Shoot them!" Doug was trying to get my eyes but couldn't reach with the position I had him in.

One of the raiders took aim at me and I promptly held Doug up in the way of his line of fire. See, I would be fine. Doug though? Not so much.

I noticed that someone was going for Myles, behind the building. I had to say something. "You! Going behind the building. You take one more step I'll disembowel Doug, right here!" The looks of shock and Hysteria were almost worth it, almost. 

They shouted at me and Doug was the most.. charismatic, as ever. "You can talk! This whole time!? That makes you worth much more than I originally set you up for!" 

"God you are so stupid!" I circled from my position, around to where Myles was all while keeping hold on Doug. "He's important, right? This waste of human flesh I'm holding? Would be such a shame if I was to just kill him in front of you all, wouldn't it?"

Plenty of them stood still while the others panicked. "No, no! The Boss wouldn't be very happy with any of us then! Doug is his business man! It's how we operate. Without him we are doomed. We can't explain that, we would have nowhere to return to!"

I could hear Myles get into a scuffle, sounds like he won it. "You let me and Myles walk out of here and I won't butcher the lot of you!" 

A few of the raiders called my bluff. "Yeah? We have you completely surrounded. You aren't getting out of this one. No matter how hard you try and negotiate."

Expect I wasn't bluffing, at all. I jammed my claw right into Doug's jugular and let the blood flow free. His arms flailed and spazzed as he struggled to cover the wound. His red shirt was a lot more red by the time he bled out, it was fast. I shoved him off me using the palm of my other hand and swiped at the two closest to my sides. Crushing in both their skulls in roughly the same time when their whole body made contact with the ground. 

I was hit in my side by two stray bullets, and couldn't tell from exactly what kind of gun. Adrenaline is a hell of a thing. I never even noticed until everything was over.

Darting over to the building. I was going to meet Myles on the other side. Picking up one of the diggers as I passed, by the legs. I swung them as I ran into the side of the building. Their agonizing scream was only silenced by the shattering of their spine.

Flicking some of the blood off my claws while I met up with Myles who just finished punching one of them out, beyond recognition. "Some kerfuffle we got ourselves into, huh?" 

He stood up on the guy's body and grabbed his Plasma Rifle from the side of the wall. "They all need to die. Not only for seeing you talk but they are all in on it. Completely sickening."

"I couldn't agree more." I said while pulling out one of the Assault Carbines from earlier. It took me a minute to figure out how to unfold the thing but it was simple enough. It's all stock. I loaded one of my few mags in. "Let me take the front and you can cover my sides. I can get shot a good number of times, you cannot."

This place wasn't at all for a preferred combat scenario. It's not even that big of an area to worry about. Myles gave me such a look. "Why do you always have to be the one that has to get shot?"

I peeked around the corner and was instantly lit up by various levels of gunfire. The building took all those shots, fortunately. I wasn't able to figure out where any of them were though.

"Seems we are pinned down here. We should both peek from both sides. They can't fire upon us both, at the same time. You stay here, Myles. I'll go to the other side." 

Myles checked his gun a few times like he was slightly paranoid. "I hate being in these situations! I'll follow your lead. When you start blasting, of course."

Going behind the building I ran into two of them trying to sneak up on us. Wasted no time dispatching them both. It was a man and woman. Pretty sure one was part of the raiders around Doug and the other was one of the diggers. 

Stepping over the person I slammed against the wall. I leaned against the corner and mentally prepared myself to do this.

In one quick action I spun around from behind the cover and started shooting. They were probably not expecting this because the majority of them were bunched around a circle the majority of them were pumped full of lead. Blood, limbs and bodies all scattered across the ground.

Myles joined behind me and shot in the opposite direction I was facing. The whole thing was a massacre. They tried to run away but no one could avoid our relentless firing. 

We both kept blasting until our mags were empty. Through the smoke, blood and dust. Everything dissipated and revealed the outcome of our shootout.

"You notice how Jack and that woman you talk to weren't a part of this? I wonder where they went and who the boss is." I kept moving forward and looked at each of the bodies, making sure they were all dead.

Myles seemed a little disgruntled. "You don't suppose any of these people were.. innocent, do you?" He almost sounded regretful.

I scoffed at him, stomping one of the survivors heads in. "You should know, guilty by association. Raiders aren't innocent. There are always other options then submitting to them. Doug let them win and grew greedy. People came here looking for shelter and got met with death. That's why we didn't see anyone else here. They probably killed them all off."

Myles' expression looked disgusted with him, and me. "We could have just left.. you didn't have to.. massacre them all! This isn't what the Brotherhood does!"

I rifled through the bodies and searched for any hint of their boss's location. "You have to be kidding me? These people were monsters, killing innocent people for their own gain! They were all in on it and they would have killed us next! When did you get so soft?"

"When did you get so numb to killing? You just smashed someone's head in without even hesitating! You didn't even second guess yourself. They could have been forced into it or not known any better. You aren't ever supposed to just be okay with it!" He snapped right back at me.

"Myles, please. I promise you that these fuckers wouldn't have let us walk. I mean, unless you wanted to be buried alive. Can't really discuss that in the moment, could we? Now stop mourning these bastards and let's figure out who the Boss is. I want to shut down this operation." I flipped over a few bodies and checked pulses. Bullet holes and plasma burns marked most of them. 

Myles disgruntled but cooperating searched the bodies as well. "Why do you want to go after the Boss? We have our chance to get out of here and get on our way, safely." 

"I want to end their operation. Gouging Doug's asopagos wasn't enough to stop them. They will find someone else as corrupt and charismatic as him; to replace. Once they learn of this place being wiped out. Raiders are dumb, Myles. We will find something leading to their leader."

He stood up and wiped some blood from his hands on the dirt. "What do you intend to do when you find this leader? What if it's an entire compound? You aren't unstoppable, you know."

I bent down and got a painful reminder of that statement. I gritted my fangs as the bullet wounds started to slowly register, adrenaline has worn off. "Oh, I'm really feeling that now! Can you help me dislodge these bullets from my body? I can feel them moving around whenever I move. It's incredibly uncomfortable."

He reached behind his back and pulled out a set of medical tweezers. "You know, I thought we would end up needing these for this exact reason. Take a seat on the ground and I'll..do my best."

The blood was flowing slowly at least. I painfully sat myself down on the dirt and Myles sat down on his knees next to me. For some reason I found it funny how even down to the ground I was still larger than him if he was standing up.

"I doubt I'll end up bleeding out. Bullets are such a hassle. This scaled hide can only protect me against so much. Just because it doesn't kill me doesn't me I don't hurt like hell." I leaned over in his direction to make it that much easier. Trying really hard to not squirm.

He began gently poking and prodding at the wounds on my arm. "Where all were you hit at? Plus we are going to need to clean these out. I wouldn't trust where these bullets had been. God only knows what got in these open wounds while we were in the fight."

Wincing and growling at the feeling of cold metal deep within my flesh wasn't.. pleasant. "I absolutely cannot wait to disinfect these! Yes that will feel absolutely amazing. I think I would rather take getting shot again than doing that." He went to speak but I stopped him before he could even start. "Yes, I know it must be done. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

I saw him pull out 4 bullets from my single arm alone. "That feel better? I think I got them all but I don't want to push any of them further in, if there are any."

Lifting it up; moved it from side to side. Didn't feel any discomfort aside from the gaping bullet hole. "Feels fine, thank you. My lower abdomen was hit as well and the left side of my chest. That should be all."

He repositioned himself and wiped the tweezers off with a clean, white rag. "You'll need to lay down. Try to do it gently. Don't want to move any of them more than they already are."

Slowly and methodically I leaned back, positioning myself to where I can lay on my back. "If you weren't here I would have to do this myself. Let me tell you. The last time I had a serious set of injuries where I had to operate on myself was pretty awful. It's really difficult, as you can imagine. To pull bullets from yourself when you keep passing out from blood loss. I must have spent 4 literal days just passing in and out of consciousness. That's all I think about when I'm in scenarios like this." I rested my hands on my chest while Myles was looking at the wound on my side.

His precision was actually pretty impressive. For someone who only had basic medical training and isn't exactly an expert at operating on a Deathclaw. Sure, it's just removing bullets but he's being careful enough to make this as painless for me as possible. I'll need to tell him I appreciate the care later.

"How did you end up in such a situation like that? I'm wracking my brain trying to figure out how you manage to get shot, find somewhere safe and the proper tools to get the bullets out." He actually stopped his prodding to ask this question.

"Well, I had to dig the bullets out with my claws because I was in a rather musty cave. Nothing to use to help me there, sadly. Would you believe me if I told you that it was a traveling caravan? It was in Nevada. I was walking along the road in the middle of the night. Just out for a stroll, nothing major. The moon was particularly bright this night and I wanted to get a feel for the area I was in. I can't remember the circumstances that lead me to happen upon it. There was a caravan that looked seemingly abandoned. I even watched it from a distance for a good few minutes." I cringed at the feeling of the bullets being dislodged. "Curiosity got the best of me. The moment I approached the caravan I was met face to face with two armed guards from under the covers. They lit me right up, point-blank. They blasted me like they were trying to expend all their ammo as fast as humanly possible. I was fortunate enough to stumble across a cave and the sand of the desert covered my blood trail. Part of me wants to say they didn't even bother to pursue me. I remember blacking out repeatedly trying to get the quantities of lead out of my chest. I was very lucky to not be hit anywhere else." 

Clanging the tweezers together after he pulled the last bullet from my side. "I think that was the last of them. Are you feeling good enough to sit up?"

I held a hand out and used my other to stand myself up. Balancing myself over, landing on one leg and then steadying myself. "Yes, I can stand; in fact."

"I'm going to need to clean these now." Reaching back into my own pack. Pulling out a bottle of crudely made antiseptic I acquired from Moira. hesitating for much longer than I really should have. "Here goes nothing, yes I'm an absolute baby!"

The look Myles gave me was both filled with amusement and sympathy. Pouring a large amount into the hole in my arm, nearly roaring out into the sun in pure agony. 

I held it in.. barely.

The outside just shows me wincing. My insides however felt like they got dipped in lava. The sizzling of my wounds echoed throughout my head. It sounds just like a steak on a hot grill. It's..a good sign. The sizzle means it's doing its work.

Holding my arm up as the disinfectant did it's magic. "Do we have any decently clean wrappings? I'm going to want to cover these. Unless I want to repeat this borderline torture."

Myles laughed and pulled out a long stretch of pure, white bandage. "You are so lucky that I take much more than I would ever need, alone." He stretched it out in front me. "I'll help you wrap up, if you want."

With a nod of approval. "Please do." I stretched my arms out and let him wrap me up. 

He started at my side and wrapped the bandage around me and then worked his way up to my arm. "That wasn't so bad, see? I'm going to be a damn; Deathclaw medical expert at this rate!" He jested.

I looked myself down and had to comment. "I feel like an absolute fool. Probably won't have to worry about these; being a hindrance, at least."

Myles walked past the bodies and to the various stores and shopping lines. "Would it be wrong to loot the shops now?" He asks me, slowly browsing the rows.

"Only if you got quarrels with taking from the dead. Personally, taking from raiders is a non-issue for me."

He was hesitant at first but got into the usual routine of efficient looting. We went through boxes and shelves of nick nacks and generally useless things for our purpose. It was just a lot of home decor and kitchenware.

I was rifling through one of the various crates and noticed something peculiar. "Hey, Myles. This crate here has another crate inside of it. Looks like graffiti of sort etched onto it. I don't recognize the logo." Calling him over.

He helped me pull it out into the sunlight and backed up when he saw what it was. "Jesus Christ. You don't know who's signature this is? Rose Blood's is what they are called. They are a group of raiders who go beyond the typical killing and looting. They torture people, pit them off against each other and then kill the winner anyway. They do sacrifices and literally cut each other's limbs off for sport. Some hardcore clan, that's for sure. Public executions are played for sport. It's not a game to them unless someone dies."

Their box was lined with black and red paint. It oozed out the sides like that of a gushing, infected wound. The middle of the box was drawn on a black, dying rose with what looked like a caved in skull where it would be budding. Very prominent and stands out.

"Do you know where they are held up?" I asked him.

He looked at the crate and then away from me. "John, you don't want this fight. These people are CRAZY! They don't care for their lives, their fellow raiders lives or anyone else! I've seen them run at kids with live grenades just to kill themselves and someone else!"

I scoffed. "Sounds like typical raider nonsense to me. They must think they are untouchable. Must kill themselves and each other more than anyone else!"

He laughed and tried to open the box. "Unfortunately they won't be killing themselves off any time too. Rose Blood's are always getting more members than they are losing, I don't understand it!"

Using my claws to get on under the latch he and I both opened the crate.  
We broke the top part of it but that didn't really matter. What did however matter was the contents of the crate.

"It looks like some kind of log book of victims? Names, how long they stayed for, and what the group got out of them. Nothing in here about how they were killed or where. It can't have all been done on the premise, right?" 

Myles handed the log book over for me to skim through. "I would hope not. Let's keep searching. There has to be something on where they came from around here, somewhere."

This book dated records back a few years. Seems they've been at this for a long while. Makes you wonder how they got away with it for so long? Assume nothing in here is led to be artificial. 

I decided to place the logbook into my bag and kept looking through the box. A cap stash, some kind of route marker around what I would presume was the immediate area, and various ammo and valuable things like Pre-War jewelry and trinkets.

There were various rings and pocket watches that could be worth quite a lot. I wasn't going to just leave them here.  
As heavy as the cap stash we recovered was; it wouldn't be enough to fund our entire trip to Nevada.

"Check out this scrap of paper, Myles. Looks like it's a route to their territory. This entire stretch of highway is a trap for travelers. Imagine our luck, we stop at the first one along their entire line of trickery." I pointed out where we were. "So if this here is Doug's. If we keep going up the road we will find an old Pre-War medical center. Looks abandoned from the lack of activity on the paper. Past that would be a power plant, I can't quite register the name. It's all blurred out."

He took his time to point at the paper himself. "All side distractions. I had a report one time that told me their base of operations was an old shipping yard. Like where Nuka Cola trucks would park when they aren't on the road and delivering goods?" Tapping twice he pointed out a giant, crudely drawn Nuka Cola bottle on the route. "That would be where they operate out of. I'm sure of it."

"That's where we are heading then. I was probably going to follow the road anyway. Knowing they have a whole damn operation here though? We should see some side attractions, no questions asked."

I think he knew what I meant. "We can't just go into places and kill everyone, it's not right."

Gathering my things together, preparing myself to get going I had to ask. "Says who? These people are murdering innocent lives. Honest traders and travelers. You of all people should know. Sometimes to end an evil you have to kill it!"

"What obligation do you have to these people who would see you dead for what you are? You don't owe these strangers a damn thing, you...you are going to spill blood, deserved blood, to save blood? You can't just kill all your problems away, John! Why are you so adamant on taking these raiders down now?" His voice ended in a very cross tone.

I turned around to yell at him but he just defiantly looked up at me. "Help me understand, why would you risk your life, my life too. These people who travel these roads don't know you, don't know me. We can just move on and we wouldn't be losing a damn thing. Rose Blood's are dangerous, John. There is a reason no one fucks with them."

Stopping in my tracks I thought about how I could put it into words. How could I make him understand?

"Sophia." Was all I said.

He partially got it but still not completely. "It wasn't Rose Blood's who killed her, right?"

"No, Myles. It wasn't. But these Rose Blood's are very similar to the savages that attacked Alryrs. A simple reminder is enough to want me to kill them all. Someone could have their own Sophia out there. Ready to be taken away by these Rose Blood's. I want to prevent anyone who doesn't deserve it from experiencing that sorrow. They won't need to save someone if the Rose Blood's are already dead, would they?"

He jogged behind me to catch up. Kicking up the dirt as he went. "What if.."

"There are no What if's, Myles! I am doing this with or without you. These bastards need to pay for their crimes and no one else is going to do it! You say how no one will know of what we did here or no one will know it was us who took out the Rose Blood's. That's fine! Recognition is not my concern. If I can go lay down tonight and say that I did the right thing, in a terrible situation and made something safer for someone. That's good enough for me."

He stopped me dead in my tracks by sprinting in front of me. "John! They have an entire platoon of people. I'm talking more than the Enclave! I want to see them crash and burn too! Your personal vendetta against raiders is going to get you killed, don't use Sophia's memory to go charging on a warpath! You. Will. Be. Killed. Along with me if I join you! We need more people. We need an organized group to take them on. They simply have too many numbers and remember, they don't care about life. They will throw themselves at you over and over. You won't outlast them. I promise you. Please, don't do this. I will follow you into uncertainty, but not to a blatant death."

"I am sure I can…".

He stopped my speech by trying to pull me in the opposite direction. "No, you cannot. I'm not even going to let you try. You don't get to just go off and get yourself killed on some Holy Mission. I'm not letting you force me to go back to the Prydwen and tell everyone you got killed for being a dumbass! You are the stupidest, Intelligent Deathclaw. I swear! Now come on! We will figure something else out and come back. Believe me, they aren't going anywhere."

Through very, very begrudgingly filled steps I let him pull me back far enough past Doug's Food and Bullshit. We stopped at the sign that led us to the establishment in the first place. 

With a roar of rage I grabbed the entire sign and ripped the rebar right from the ground, twisting and bending the metal to such a degree it was unrecognizable. Folding the whole thing like an omelette I tossed it into the road. Skidding across the concrete and sparked till it hit a complete dead stop, completely out of view.

He put a hand on my shoulder gently. "Feeling better now?"

With a deep puff and exhale I did admit. "Yes, slightly. That sign pissed me off."

"I can tell!" He said with a hearty laugh.

*Let's leave this place behind us. The dogs and crows can deal with the bodies. I'm sure some scavenger will take the place as a gold-mine." 

He pulled out one of the watches, spinning it on his index finger. "Quite literally for us. I might just wear one of these. Find some old tiny springs and get the thing working again. If not we can just sell it somewhere and buy food..that's cool too."

"Something feels wrong about it all though, doesn't it? I look at all this jewelry and these accessories and just feel they were ill gotten. We profited from raiders, sure. But who did they profit off of?" I rummaged through my bag and was amazed at the amount of things we actually got from that one crate. Enough jewelry to spend ourselves a whole week in New Vegas.

He looked at his Watch in disappointment. "What are you saying? We ditch these somewhere? It will be wasted! At least we can say that we are going to use it for our own good and survival."

I couldn't help but smirk at that comment. "Myles, getting a prostitute for the night isn't exactly going towards our survival!"

He stammered his neck sentence. "I..I wasn't thinking that!"

I called his bluff. "Oh, sure you weren't. Here we are with more wealth than I've ever seen in my whole life and you are telling me, YOU of all people. Were absolutely, totally not thinking of getting some kind of prostitute; after giving one of our rings to for a night of mediocre, not at all worth the price of admission sex?"

His face turned such a bright red and I caught him right in his thought! I basked in the moment and gave him an absolutely fang filled smile as we walked down the roadway.

He gathered himself and asked me. "You are telling me the thought never crossed your mind? All the caps we can get from these, can you imagine what we can pay some women to do?"

I shook my head as we went. "Not in the slightest. See I was thinking. Shelter, food, water. Maybe some new guns to play with? Traveling cost. Will we have any charges to pay when we pass through the states? I know NCR is really picky about not letting people though if they are broke."

He tapped on his watch. "You know, I told you I would get you laid."

I just glanced back at him and gave him a look like (Really, now?) Of all the times, while we are on the move?   
"I don't need your help with that! I assure you!" I barked at him.

He sped up and met me at my side. "Maybe not but when was the last time you had any action. Any real action?"

He leaned in and walked with his hands behind his back. The position was stupid and annoying. Well I can say his tactic was working. "I wasn't aware you were so interested in the sex life of a Deathclaw. You suddenly turn into Doctor Baker?"

He laughed and then choked on it and then continued laughing some more. "It's not that at all! I certainly don't want to know the process! I just thought you could use some relaxation. All this stress and worry you have had. I almost feel bad for you. Haven't had any sort of break or time to have any enjoyment with anything. We don't have the Enclave to fear now! We should have some fun!"

"I do believe our ideas of fun are two entirely different things. The concept of a prostitute for the sole purpose of pleasure isn't appealing to me. I would spend the caps and then wake up the next morning disgusted in myself! How can we even explain that I'm a talking Deathclaw?"

"I could just go down the route that you are my pet still.."

"That would make it even worse!"

He shrugged. "Whatever you say man. I'm giving you options for when the time comes. You are making way too big of a deal of it, really."

"It's not the primal pleasure I desire, Myles. I'm lacking something far more important than just natural bodily urges."

We stopped in an open looking field and decided to quit our traveling for the day. Setting up our little makeshift camp behind a large rock away from the road.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you lacked something more?" He asked me while sitting down on a slab of stone.

I took my own position against a rock face for the upcoming nighttime. "It's love, Myles. I haven't felt love in so long. A prostitute won't fill that void. It would just be meaningless, for me."

He began to rub some rocks together to get a small fire going. "You are telling me you don't have urges, desires? Dare I say, get horny?"

I couldn't help but chuckle at his shameless way of phrasing that. "Of course I do, to all three! I'm surprised you didn't make a joke of me being horny all the time, having a pair of them, of course." I ran my claws across both my horns to further emphasize my own joke, it was either really smart or sad at this point. I couldn't tell.

He finished sparking the fire and sat back down. "Hey! I don't know these things! I haven't been brave enough to ask till now! Trying to base you off humans isn't exactly working in my head. My mind wanders all the time with things."

"Well it seems I'm not tired and we have a little while till I will probably want to sleep. Go ahead, ask away." I leaned down against the rock. 

He looked perplexed for a moment. Like he didn't expect me to just open the gates like that. "Really? Anything?"

I pondered for a moment. "Why the hell not? Worst thing I'll do is shut you up."

"Okay, how do deathclaws do the deed?" He asked me, so confidentiality.

This..was going to be a long night.

End Chapter: 28


End file.
